When Irish Eyes Are Crying
by Velvet Storm
Summary: The war is over and Voldemort was defeated but there are no celebrations. All who fought perished save for Ginny and one other person that she still can't believe she rescued. What will happen when two enemies find only they can comfort each other now?
1. The Enemy Awakes

**_Hello Everyone! The plot bunny for this story has tormented me for months so I finally decided to just go ahead and type it out. Who is the only other survivor of the war? Read on to find out..._**

* * *

Ginny sat on the knotted rickety boards that she was sure had once been sturdy steps some years ago, elbows resting on her dirty knees, as she braced her throbbing head with her hands, crying for what must have been the hundredth time, ignoring the harsh burning of both her throat and eyes.

Life as she knew it was completely over. It had been five long days since the final battle between Harry, Voldemort, the Order members, the Deatheaters and quite a few students had taken place, not even three miles from where she sat currently. Just last week, only seven days earlier that already felt like a different lifetime to her, she'd been fantasizing about this day; the long awaited joy, the freedom finally achieved after twenty years of oppression and fear, the numerous celebrations and feasts that would undoubtedly be taking place across the country.

Now that the day had finally arrived, there was nothing to celebrate, not even the freedom that the wizarding world now possessed. Harry killed Voldemort and the world was free of his reign of terror, that was true. However, there was no one from the battlefield left to celebrate this incredible triumph. Not one person who fought remained, save for two. Somehow all had perished.

As she wiped the salty wetness from her freckled cheeks, Ginny inhaled deeply, attempting to calm herself, still shaking her head in disbelief. Never did she think the outcome would be this. Never did she think what should have been the greatest victory of all time would end up an empty hollow shell of mixed feelings and confusion. Never did she think there would only be two survivors from the war.

A moan startled her as she quickly jumped up and rushed back into the tiny damp wood house she'd been surviving in. When she reached his side, hoping he would wake, she saw he was still unconscious. She surmised he must have moved and subconsciously felt the pain, causing him to moan out loud. She reached for the torn piece of cloth in the bowl of water, wrung it out and gently wiped his face, cut and bruised from the battle. It gave her something to do anyway.

She often questioned why she was doing this, telling herself over and over that there would be no appreciation when he woke, no thankfulness. Many times she thought she should have left him on the battlefield, but knew deep within her that she couldn't have done that. One bad deed, or more appropriately many bad deeds, did not mean she should treat him the same as he'd treated her and her family. After all, she was a Weasley and had been raised better. And that meant sometimes treating people better than what they truly deserved simply because it was the right thing to do.

Ginny stared at his chest as it slowly rose and fell. The first twenty-four hours she assumed he would die. There were bruises and lacerations everywhere on his body, with blood all over his robes and clothes - some his and some not she assumed. She was fairly certain a couple ribs were broken and possibly his forearm and leg fractured from examining his wounds when she first brought him here, but wasn't sure of any possible internal injuries. She'd tried to get most of it out, but there was still a bit of dirt, grass and dried blood in his hair, coloring it to a dark gray with a few spots of maroon. And with no wand in this empty, abandoned house, she could do little for him. Or for her.

Living like a Muggle was not something Ginny was accustomed to. She'd considered apparating but between her condition and his and the ministry being able to track anyone that did apparate, she couldn't risk them being found. She'd ventured out into the woods quite a few times, thankfully finding enough fruit to sustain her, and a small stream nearby to provide water. It was better than nothing until she could get away from here.

From the outside, and from a distance, the shack looked like a halfway decent small wooden house. Upon closer inspection, the planks were half rotted, the three steps leading to the front door were uneven with nails sticking up from the boards, the broken shutters around both windows were barely hanging, there was a dirty, grimy film on the windows that was seemingly made worse with water and there were weeds almost as tall as she that encircled half the house. She had no idea who this little shack belonged to but safely assumed they were long gone by it's decrepit condition, looking like it had been deserted for months, maybe even years.

The inside was no better. There was one large room and one smaller one behind it, separated by one wall, the smaller room having remnants of being used as a kitchen at one point. A small black kettle sat in the corner along with a water pitcher and bowl. There were a few scattered pieces of silverware, although they looked like they'd been carved from wood. No cabinets, counters, chairs or tables were found anywhere. There was another door and window in the back room, in the same conditions as in the front room. Both doors were barely hanging and she expected them to fall at any time. It didn't help her to feel very safe at night, never knowing if anyone from the Ministry would happen upon this shack while searching the grounds near the battlefield or if a wild animal would find its way in and think them a fine meal.

Ginny had taken robes from those on the field to use as blankets and for warmth and whatever else she might need. It was October and the nights were getting a little chilly. He was laying on a few of them now with another couple over him and one under his head for a pillow. She slept on a couple others as well. There was nothing in the larger room but them. When she'd first walked in, the floor was covered in dirt with cobwebs filling every corner there was, whether on the ceiling or the floor. She was thankful for the stone fireplace so at least they wouldn't freeze.

Thinking was all she had time to do and the incredible loss weighed heavily on her mind. She'd spent hours crying and was nearly cried out at this point. Her entire family was gone. Some of her friends, teachers and Order members all perished. She often wished she had too. How was it that they were the only ones to be alive? How cruel could the world be to claim them all and leave her to deal alone?

Taking care of him had been the only thing to keep her going, oddly enough. It gave her something to focus on, something else to think about. Without it, she really wasn't sure what her condition would be or where she would be. She hoped he'd wake up soon though, although she knew it might not be pleasant. She had been preparing herself for the yelling and cursing and being called every name imaginable that would surely follow. But at least it would be communication with another human, something she craved. And at this point, she couldn't leave him so her carrying on depended on him waking up and them being able to leave.

If Ginny was real honest with herself, she knew she was purposely hiding so it would be presumed she was dead as well. The Ministry had already been to the field to collect bodies for burials and memorials. She easily could have been out there when they arrived and probably would have been quite the hero being the only survivor. Well almost. But after everything the Ministry had done the past three years, she preferred them thinking she was dead. She didn't want accolades. She had nothing to celebrate, and really by her standards, was dead inside anyway. Yes she would move on, probably heading to Ireland to begin a new life, but it would never compare to the first eighteen years of her life. She'd already decided to change her name, as it was obvious she would not be able to use hers any longer. She'd thought about many names, especially Irish, and decided she liked Shayla O'Hare. Ginny already looked Irish so with an Irish name, she should have no problems once she entered the country. She was looking forward to it in a way, anxious to close the chapter in her life. She also assumed that all magic would be over. Her wand was gone and couldn't get another for fear of being discovered. She would continue to practice wandless magic, but only when she was alone. She wanted to blend in with her surroundings, whatever they would be, as best she could, not to mention magic tended to scare Muggles.

The rumbling in her stomach told her it was time to eat something. Gooseberries, damson and elderberries were the main staples and while they weren't much, there were at least sustenance and kept her alive.

Ginny slowly ate a few berries, pretending they were much more, as the room darkened from the sun disappearing as shadows slowly crept across the floor and night descended. The little bit of wandless magic she could perform did come in handy. She would gather twigs, sticks and small limbs that she could break off trees, and then make a fire in the fireplace, mainly to light the room and to provide a little warmth.

Feeling extremely sleepy, or maybe it was depression kicking in, Ginny really didn't care to make a fire tonight and placed the bowl to the side of her. She laid down and pulled a thick wool cloak over her, dreaming of days past and of how the future should have been as she lay in the dark shack.

* * *

Two days later, she returned from the nearby stream, having taken somewhat of a bath, and with clean water in the basin, to find him moving slightly and moaning in pain.

"Lucius!" she exclaimed, quickly putting the basin down and rushing to his side, sitting on her knees and ankles. "Can you hear me?" Her heart was pounding in her chest in anticipation of him gaining consciousness.

She watched as his eyes slowly fluttered open, looked around and then closed briefly while he tried to lift an arm, instantly grimacing and grunting in pain.

"You're hurt," she told him quickly, gently pushing his arm back down. "I think you've got a couple broken ribs and possibly a fractured arm and leg. Try not to move too much just yet." She knew he would be disoriented upon waking up and didn't want anything happening to either of them.

His eyes opened again and looked around as his brow wrinkled, confused with the situation around him. He licked his lips before whispering, "What happened?"

His throat was dry and voice so hoarse, he didn't sound like himself. "Voldemort was defeated," she said simply, offering no more information. She thought she could give him more details later.

Lucius' eyes closed as he barely moved his head from side to side, sighing through his nose. "Potter," he whispered with a slight sneer.

"He's dead too," Ginny said quietly.

Lucius' eyes flew open and met hers in alarm. "Both?" he asked. How could that be?

"Yes both," she confirmed, wondering what to do next, not wanting to have this conversation now. She was leery of moving him because of his ribs but knew he needed food and water to gain strength. "Are you hungry?"

When Lucius nodded slowly, Ginny said, "I'll put another cloak under your head to raise you up a bit." He winced and gasped quietly as he struggled to rise while she slipped her arm under his shoulders to cradle them and assist him as best she could, quickly adjusting the extra cloak under him and easing him back.

She knew he was in pain but could do nothing to ease it. He licked his lips again before whispering, "Wand?"

Shaking her head, Ginny told him, "Both our wands are gone."

He exhaled, signaling his unhappiness with her answer. His eyes met hers once more. "Why are you here?" he whispered. "Where is everyone?"

Ginny bit her lip. This wasn't how she wanted to tell him. "It's a bit complicated," she answered. "Let's get you some food first."

When she started to move to get the bundle of berries, he grabbed her wrist, causing her to wince. "Oww," she whimpered, trying to pry his fingers away, completely shocked he had the strength. "Stop, that hurts!"

"Don't…lie…to…me," he hissed, anger dancing in his tired eyes but still cold as ice itself.

The vice grip he had on her hand was not going to cease until she answered. "Please don't make me tell you like this," she pleaded, surprised she could not remove his fingers. It was the first time she'd felt afraid of him and wondered if bringing him here had been a mistake.

"What happened?" he said, his voice only slightly better. He had to know. What the hell was going on? Where were they? Where were the rest of the Deatheaters? Why was she not with her family?

"They're gone, Lucius!" she exclaimed in frustration, still trying to free her arm, terrified her small wrist bones would snap from the pressure of his grip any second. "All of them! Your side and my side. We're the only survivors." Damn him for making her tell him like that!

His grip only lingered for seconds longer before pushing her arm away. His family, his comrades – everyone gone. How could that be? How was it he and the Weasley girl were the only to survive? What had gone wrong? Months, years even, of strategic planning and calculating only to leave him and this girl? It couldn't be. She had to be lying or perhaps working with the Ministry. It just couldn't be true.

"My son?" he asked. Draco was the only one on that field he'd truly given a damn about.

"Lucius, I'm sorry," Ginny said, massaging the wrist he'd hurt, already seeing bruises forming on her pale skin. She understood the shock as she was still working through her own and had wanted to wait longer before telling him.

He turned his head to the side and said quietly, "Leave me." A rush of emotion filled him, a dangerous mix of anger and sadness, and he didn't need this girl near him to witness any weakness from him. "Go!"

"Okay," she said, quickly standing up. "I…uh…I'll be outside."

As she sat down on the top step, she sadly shook her head. All of the intense preparation, the grand promise of what the future held without Voldemort, the true friends she'd made the past few years and her precious family…it was all so pointless. She knew it was quite the shock to Lucius as well, whom she thought felt quite certain that Voldemort would be victorious and conquer all. On the other side of the same knut, she knew it would take time for him to accept that everyone they'd known had perished. She wasn't even sure she had accepted it yet. Life would never return to what they'd once known. He deserved some time alone with his thoughts; after all, she'd had five days.

* * *

Ginny stayed outside at least an hour or so until she heard Lucius calling for her. She rushed inside to find he had sat up a little more from where she'd left him.

"What food is there?" he asked, looking up at her with sad, empty eyes that seemed to be bare of the confidence that had once shown bright.

She ignored the fact that the hair at his temples was wet - no doubt from tears - that his eyes were red and puffy and that his usually white cheeks showed trails where tears had slid through dirt and blood as she gathered a handful of berries and the bowl of water she drank from.

"Can you feed yourself?" she asked, knowing his left arm was useless.

In silence, he reached for a berry and slowly moved his right arm towards his mouth. Whichever fruit he ate was sweet and tart, causing him to momentarily squeeze his eyes together and purse his lips together when he bit into it. It was certainly not his favorite but was so hungry he didn't care and reached for another.

"I've got some water too," she said, offering him the bowl.

He eagerly drank the stream water from the bowl, thinking at first that it was completely inappropriate for a Malfoy to eat this way, and then realized he was all that remained anyway, so maybe appropriateness was irrelevant. As well as the rest of his life at this point. What the hell was he supposed to do now? It probably wouldn't matter, quite certain the Weasley girl would turn him in anyway.

"I wish there was more," Ginny told him apologetically. "All I can find are berries."

He continued eating, moving his arm slowly. "How long…have you been…here?" he asked curiously and with little energy. He'd never felt this weak in his life, feeling as if his entire body weighed twice as much as it actually did and that every muscle pained him terribly when he barely moved any part of his body.

"A week now," she answered, holding the water bowl while he ate more berries.

His eyebrows lifted slightly in surprise. "I've been unconscious…that long?" he asked, trying to remember the last thing that happened. He remembered being out on the field, remembered casting spells in every direction as fast as he could speak them. He was quite certain he'd killed a few students and a couple Order members before he was struck down.

"Yes," Ginny answered. "The first couple days I didn't think you were going to make it."

"You brought me here all by yourself?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Ginny almost smiled, knowing why he was asking her that. "You were the only one still breathing," she answered simply. She wished there would have been others to help, having wandered for hours among the bodies searching for anyone who might have still had a pulse, two having actually died in her arms. She'd found only Lucius still breathing.

He nodded, still eating slowly. "You could have left me," he pointed out. She would have struck him down in battle if possible. Why did she help him? Maybe she had some hidden agenda. Maybe she struck a deal with the Ministry. How did he know what she said was really truth? He'd been unconscious for a week. Anything could have happened in that time period. She'd had plenty of time to devise a plan.

"I could have," she agreed, knowing she had truthfully considered it. "But I wasn't raised like that. My parents always taught me that everyone deserves a chance at trust and redemption." Maybe somewhere in her heart she wanted to believe he wasn't as evil as he came across all those years, that somewhere within him he was capable of being decent. And maybe she was looking for miracles. But she couldn't walk away from him on that field.

"Foolish Weasley," Lucius hissed at her noble statement, his lips forming a sneer. "Trust is a dream." Even though he was at her mercy, it didn't mean he trusted her. For all he knew the berries were poisoned and he'd die in his sleep. A small part of him almost wished for that.

She narrowed her eyes. "I didn't say I trusted you," she quipped. "I'm just helping you." Trusting him wasn't something she ever planned on doing. As soon as she could get him back to his house, she would make her way to Ireland and forget about what her life had consisted of up until this point. Or at least try to.

Lucius took a few more sips of water before giving her the bowl, slowly trying to lie down again, wincing and groaning as he moved. Ginny removed one of the cloaks from behind him as he turned his head away from her with no other words spoken. There was no thank you for either the food or saving his miserable life. She didn't blame him though. His 'lord' had lost the war, which meant all their future plans were pointless. He wasn't in the physical condition to return home to his lavish mansion where he could be healed and waited on by house elves, instead forced to lay on a dirt floor covered by cloaks of deceased allies and foes with one of his least favorite people in the world unable to do anything for him, except give him berries and water. No, she couldn't blame him a bit for not being thankful. She didn't think she'd be either.

Ginny ate the rest of the berries he didn't finish and then laid down herself. The sun was just beginning to set so she knew it was early but had no reason to stay awake.

* * *

Ginny awoke to hear strange shuffling sounds that seemed to come from across the dark room and groggily sat up. "Lucius?" she said quietly, feeling the empty space beside her where he'd been laying and now was not. "What are you doing?"

He stopped moving but didn't answer. He'd managed to crawl almost to the door, hoping she was a heavy sleeper so he could slip out. It took every ounce of strength he'd had to move this far across the floor but had to do something. He had to get home. This situation was preposterous and he was a sitting duck if he stayed with this girl, having no idea what she was up to.

"Lucius," she said again, her eyes adjusting to the darkness slowly, seeing a figure near the door. She pushed the robe off of her and crawled over to where he was. "Where do you think you'll go?" she asked, realizing he'd been trying to leave.

After a heavy sigh, Lucius answered simply, "Home."

She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "You have broken bones," Ginny reminded him. "You will only injure yourself further if you try to leave." Was he insane? He'd only break more bones if he continued.

"I cannot stay in this…._shack_," Lucius spat. "It's disgraceful." No one in his family or in generations of his family had ever stayed in something so dirty and tiny. He needed to get home so he could figure out who was truly left and what he could do now. Perhaps someone would have taken Lord Voldemort's place and would be searching for any Deatheaters that had survived or were in hiding to continue with their mission.

"And you think I'm enjoying this?" she asked, already tired of his better than thou attitude. "I've been here for a week. You've only dealt with it one day."

He scoffed. "You should be used to abodes that are less than adequate," he told her, contempt in his voice. "I, however, have had nothing but the best since I was born. My parents had nothing but the best always. Our animals lived in better dwellings than this."

"Well you have broken bones," Ginny said again, choosing to not care about what he did. Her life was over anyway. She was completely alone and utterly exhausted. "You can go but I can guarantee you you won't get far. So if you're ready to die, then get going. It won't take long." She crawled back to her make shift bed on the floor. "I'm going back to sleep."

And she fell asleep very quickly.

* * *

_**Reviews and feedback always welcome of course. ) **_

_**Will Lucius actually continue without her? Stay tuned for chapter 2...**_


	2. Pushing Boundaries

**_Did Lucius really leave? Read on to find out..._**

* * *

The next morning, really about four hours later, Ginny awoke to find she was alone in the brightly lit room and simply sighed in annoyance, shaking her head slowly as she sat up. Soft golden colored rays of sun were streaming in through the dirty window as she stood up to stretch, moaning quietly as she felt her entire body lengthen upwards, her fingers almost reaching the cobweb filled ceiling before releasing her extension, and then decided to walk outside, certain she'd find him out there somewhere, but in no hurry to do so. As she carefully descended the broken steps, immediately squinting and shielding her eyes with her hand from the bright morning sunlight shining through the tree tops, she looked towards the right and wasn't surprised to see Lucius lying on the ground about fifteen feet away, gasping when she noticed he'd been bleeding and took off in a run to get to him, muttering to herself she should have just left him on the field.

"Lucius!" she exclaimed, roughly falling to her knees at his side on the ground, immediately noticing one of the deeper lacerations on the inside of his fractured left arm was open and bleeding, a trail of red down his pale arm with a small pool of dark crimson beside it on the ground. "You're impossible," she hissed in anger, sitting back on her heels, hands flat on the top of her thighs, staring at this wreck of a man before her and shaking her head. "I should leave you here, you know that? Is this how the great Lucius Malfoy wishes to die? Bleeding on the ground and eventually dying so the animals of the forest can carry you off for a meal? Honestly!" She was so angry she could spit nails as heat rose to her cheeks from the anger she was having a hard time suppressing.

Lucius was sprawled out flat on his back on the ground, much like the shape of an 'X', with his dirty white hair fanned out around his head. His clothes were filthier than they had been after sliding across the ground from the steps to this spot, his pants and robe coated with dirt, mud and leaves. He was awake but had purposely kept his eyes closed once he heard her footing on the steps. If this was how humiliation felt, he never wanted to be on the receiving end again. He opened his eyes slowly but narrowed them to glare at her. "Don't need you," he spat, wincing as he pulled his arms in towards his body and tried to pull himself up to a sitting position, quickly discovering he could not and groaned in frustration and pain. He'd never known pain to be this excruciating, thinking that even the effects of the _Crucio_ curse were never this bad. Regardless, he didn't need her help or pity. He was a Malfoy.

"You don't need me?" Ginny asked, her voice raising an octave, unable to keep her anger at bay, hands on her hips as she rose and stood above him. "And just what do you plan on doing from here, Lucius? You're bleeding, possibly from a vein, which means you could bleed to death in the next twenty-four hours. You can't get food or water for yourself because all you can do is slide around like a snake on its belly. Guess it was rather appropriate for you to be in Slytherin huh? Is that what you want to do? Continue slithering along, bleeding, just waiting for death to overtake you?" She threw her hands up in the air in exasperation and yelled, "Fine! I'll come back in a couple hours when you've moved two feet and check to see if you're dead yet!" Her face was flushed as she stomped away from him, leaving him bleeding and laying on the ground where she'd found him. He wanted to be alone; she'd leave him alone then. Damn him!

Ginny nearly ran back inside to grab the robe she used for gathering berries and hastily stomped off into the woods, heart pounding and lips pursed, still muttering under her breath as her red locks bounced around her head. They didn't really need any berries but she had to get away from him or she'd kill him herself with her bare hands. She crunched over dried leaves, her path memorized as she knew which bushes were in which direction, and snatched the ripened berries off their limbs, harshly tossing them into the black robe. Her mind was reeling from Lucius' stupid attempt to leave. She knew he was an arrogant ass but really; the man was bleeding! He had broken bones and could hardly walk. Did he really think he could crawl all the way home? Idiot.

And why did she care anyway? So what if he wanted to die or end up in Azkaban? Why did it matter to her? What was she angry about? She could walk. She could leave. She could journey to the Burrow, salvage what she could and take off for Ireland. He was the only reason she was still in this shack so if he wasn't there, she was free to go. So what was she waiting for? He was gone, technically, so she could go too. That's it. She'd return to gather her things and just leave. She'd had enough.

After stopping by the river to splash some cold water on her face in a feeble attempt at calming down a bit, she took her bundle of berries and headed back to the house. Damn her mother for teaching her to care! Damn her father for teaching her to treat people fairly, whether they deserved it or not! And damn them all for not being here with her and leaving her completely alone! Throughout her whole life she'd been constantly surrounded by her large family so alone wasn't a concept she understood or even liked. Maybe that was part of it. Did she prefer to have Lucius around than to be alone? She was worse off than she thought if that was so. He was certainly not preferable company and she was better off alone if he was her only option.

When Ginny emerged from the woods feeling only slightly better, she was shocked to find Lucius at the base of the wooden steps, laying on the ground, right arm over his face, the left across his stomach. Ginny shook her head as she slowly walked over, sitting down on the steps near him, bundle of berries in her lap, cradling them with her arms as she stared out into the thick forest before them.

"Why are you here?" she asked, ice in her voice. "I thought you were leaving."

Lucius took a deep breath and gritted his teeth, keeping his eyes closed. "Too weak," he said quietly, defeat an unfamiliar taste to him. "Don't want to die." This was embarrassing at the very least but he had no choice. The Weasley witch was right and he loathed every single second of it. There was no way he'd make it to his home in this condition and he had to admit that to himself after a dismal and dangerous attempt at leaving. Damn her!

"Well maybe I don't care," Ginny said nonchalantly, focusing on one tree in particular in front of her that was larger than the rest, just to not look at him. "You didn't. Why should I?" When Lucius said nothing, she stood up and went inside, fighting anger that was building inside her again, wanting to scream at the top of her lungs. She quickly set the robe down before she threw it across the room and forced herself to take deep breaths. She wanted so badly to walk away and never look back but she knew that her conscience would never allow it. She would carry guilt for the rest of her life and decided she couldn't allow Lucius that kind of power over her. She clenched her fists and fought the ever-present scream still clawing to get out. At least he crawled back to the steps right? That was something wasn't it? Damn that man.

Shaking her head, Ginny walked back outside and down the steps to Lucius. In silence, she knelt down and began to help him up. She rolled him to his side first, trying to be as careful as she could as he grunted and groaned in pain, and then slid her arm around his waist and placed his right arm around her shoulders. She pulled him up to his knees and then helped lift him up as he pushed with his good leg to stand up, brushing off the dry dirt and loose leaves clinging to his robe before helping him up the steps, struggling as nearly all his weight pressed on her. The steps were tough as he could barely put any weight on his bad leg, gasping with each quick lift and fall of his body to the next step, clutching his left arm to his side in agony. He groaned and winced as she helped him in the house and across the dirty floor over to where he'd been laying previously.

"Hold out your arm," she instructed, kneeling beside him to see how bad the gash was once he painfully got settled again on the blanket of robes, sitting up and leaning against a couple more. Silently, she got the bowl of water and strip of material she'd been using to wipe off his face, wringing it out and cleaning the dirt and blood off of his arm. His eyes were closed but face contorted in pain even though she tried not to press too hard on the already fractured arm. Once it was clean, she pulled at the skin to check the severity of the cut, seeing that it was deeper than she thought and sighed heavily. Maybe he'd stay put now. She tore a couple fresh pieces of cloth from a shirt she'd taken from the field and tied them around the wound securely to close the deep gash and stop the bleeding once again.

"Are you hungry?" she asked. When he finally opened his eyes to look at her and nod, she placed bundle of berries in his lap. "Help yourself then," she told him, standing up and quickly walking outside. She decided to take a long walk before she strangled him. And she'd wished he'd wake up? What had she been thinking? Now she wished he was unconscious again. Damn Malfoy.

If Ginny was real honest with herself, she'd been expecting this sort of ridiculous and asinine behavior from him. He was cruel and mean and arrogant and she had accepted that when she dragged him into this house a week ago. But was he also stupid? He had near broken bones and lacerations and could easily die from them. He was damn lucky he hadn't already. She knew he had a brain in his thick skull. What part of the severity of his injuries did he not get?

_Soon I'll be on my way_, she kept telling herself. _I'll be rid of him and can move on with my life_. Maybe the house elves would still be at his home. Maybe not. She didn't care either way at this point. The sooner she got away from him, the quicker her new life could begin. That was priority now.

* * *

When Ginny returned a couple hours later, Lucius was sitting up a little straighter against the wall with the robes behind him for cushion, his hands folded in his lap.

"We need water," he told her stiffly, as if she should have known, barely offering a glance her way.

She supposed that was his way of asking for water to drink. In silence, Ginny fetched the bowl and made a quick trip to the stream, drinking her fill first while she was there and then bringing the bowl full to him.

"Here," she said and handed it to him for him to drink, not caring that some sloshed over the edge and spilled into his lap.

He looked down at the material that was now darker from being wet and glared up at her, thinking she did it on purpose. He drank nearly all the water and then set the bowl on the floor beside him and inhaled deeply, resisting a deep ingrained instinct to curse her. "We need to talk," he said simply. He'd been doing a little thinking while she was gone since that was really all he could do. He needed to get what information he could from her so they could figure out how to get out of this mess. It was obvious he could not just leave like he wanted so he would deal with her long enough to get home. He supposed he could handle that. His morning slide across the ground to only end up in worse pain and bleeding profusely convinced him that he was stuck with the Weasley girl whether he liked it or not. If he tried to go off alone again, he could surely die. Truth be known, he was not ready for that, even if the world he knew was gone.

"About what? The weather?" Ginny asked sarcastically as she stood, still pissed over his idiotic attempt at leaving and her giving in to help him again.

"Don't be flip with me, Weasley," Lucius warned her, eyes narrowing. Had she forgotten just who she was dealing with?

"Or what?" she taunted, towering above him with her arms crossed, dark emeralds glaring at the man before her on the floor as her red hair hung straight around her freckled face. "Will you curse me? Fight me? What the hell can you do?" She was mad and didn't care she was being mean. What could he do? He was stuck on the floor!

"Weasley," Lucius growled, sitting up from the wall to lean forward slightly, his ice colored eyes as cold as they looked, his lips a sneer. "Don't tempt me. We need to figure out how to get the hell out of here!"

"Don't tempt you?" she continued with a laugh ignoring his monstrous glare towards her. "That's rich. I saved your ass, Malfoy. Or don't you remember? In fact, I've saved it twice now if you're keeping track. You should be…"

With one wave of his hand, Ginny's legs were knocked out from underneath her as if by an invisible hand, and when she fell to the floor in a pile of limbs, grunting from the hard impact, she quickly realized she couldn't move, almost like when her brothers would put a body bind curse on her when she was younger. "What the hell are you doing to me?" she shrieked, fighting to move her body but finding she could not, completely frozen in place. "How dare you, you son of a bitch! Let me go!"

Lucius smirked, one corner of his mouth twitching up higher than the other as he watched the young girl attempt to move and her face grow steadily redder. "Now that I have your full attention," he began, lifting one eyebrow in annoyance. "We need to discuss leaving. Are you willing or not?" It felt good to have the upper hand once again, tired of feeling subject to the foolish Weasley girl. That would never do for a Malfoy.

"Let me out of this!" she yelled, rage filling her emerald eyes. "Let me out of this so I can kill you like I should have on the field!" A stray lock of red hair fell across her face but she could not move it. _I will absolutely kill him_, she thought to herself.

He almost chuckled. "Ah, there is some truth in you after all," Lucius said with a sickly sweet smile. "And trust me, dear Weasley, I searched for every one of you I could. There were just so many red headed traitors to choose from, I didn't know where to start."

"You are a son of a bitch," Ginny said again through clenched teeth, wishing she could move the stray piece of hair off her face as it only served to annoy her more. "Only Merlin knows why I even tried to help you. You'll never change. You'll always be an arrogant ass except now you can be one all alone and no one…"

Lucius waved his hand again and laughed when he watched her mouth move with no sound coming from it. "There, there," he taunted, enjoying the few wandless spells he knew, resting his head back against the wall behind him. "That's much better, isn't it?" He could see she was screaming at him but he ignored her. "Since it's so nice and quiet, I think I'll nap for a few minutes."

She fought against the spell as hard as she could for as long as her energy would allow but could not move or speak. Minutes dragged by until Ginny felt too exhausted to do anything, forced to lie still until Lucius released her, embarrassed at the fact she was at his mercy, thinking that could never happen with his condition. She would _not_ forget this.

Twenty minutes later, Lucius opened his eyes to see Ginny lying quietly on the floor. He lifted his head from the wall and smirked at her, left arm resting across his lap, the other at his side with his palm flat on the floor. "Are we done with our fit?" he asked casually, both eyebrows raised. "Can we speak now?"

Of course she couldn't speak or move. All she could do was blink in response.

With a wave of his hand, Ginny was able to move and speak but this time knew better than to provoke him again, though she wanted to wrap her slim fingers around his dirty throat and squeeze. "You didn't tell me you practiced wandless magic," she said, fighting to keep the tone of her voice even as she sat up, moving her limbs slowly and folding her legs underneath her, running her hands through her hair to put it back into place, drawing it behind her shoulders to fall down her back.

He shrugged. "You didn't ask," he quipped, ready to discuss the matter at hand. "Now, we obviously can't apparate because the Ministry records all apparations. Without my wand, I cannot perform the spell to conceal the apparation so we're forced to travel on foot. I've been thinking and we will head to Hogsmeade first because…"

"Hogsmeade?" Ginny interrupted, eyes wide. "Why go there? We'll surely be seen!"

Lucius pursed his lips, displaying his annoyance at her disruption, inclining his head forward towards her, tempted to silence her once more. "As I was saying," he continued, warning her with his narrowed eyes. "We will head to Hogsmeade first because I have a contact there who can provide some information and hopefully some food. Then we should proceed to my home." He paused and sat back again. "Wait. Do you know where we are exactly?"

Considering everyone had used a portkey to get to where the war took place, it had taken Ginny a couple days to figure out where they were. "Best I can estimate, we're about fifteen miles or so from Hogsmeade," she answered.

"That will work out then," he continued with a nod of his head. "Can you practice any wandless magic?" He knew the Weasley girl had been trained by Potter along with her Hogwarts education but didn't know just how much magic she could actually perform or to what extent.

" A little," she answered with a shrug. "Not very much though. Just the basics."

He nodded. "I see," he said simply. "Has anyone from the Ministry searched these grounds? Have you seen anyone wandering around at all?" He didn't trust the Ministry, of course, and wondered what they were doing with no one to send to Azkaban and no one to glorify. He truly hoped it had stumped them into no activity at all.

"The Ministry has been to the field to collect what bodies remained," she answered, looking down at the floor, not wanting to remember watching them pick up and take away her deceased friends and family. "I overheard two talking when I hid in the bushes and watched them. They think there are no survivors. If we risk being seen, I don't know what will happen to me but you will certainly end up in Azkaban." Ginny paused and lifted her head to look at him. "What about your contact in Hogsmeade?" she asked. "We'd be taking a huge chance trying to contact him. The Ministry could have pulled them in for questioning or sent them to Azkaban already. What if they've set a trap?"

"If they think there are no survivors," Lucius said, voice even. "It's highly unlikely that they'd set any kind of trap." He shook his head. "Besides, my contact has…well _had_…no ties with any of us. Not ties that could be traced any way. He should be safe. And probably our only choice for contact. We'll have to travel by night and hide during the day, assuming there is somewhere to hide."

"By 'us' you mean…"

"Death Eaters," Lucius answered, eyes a glow with the fact he knew she didn't want to hear that word. "He had no ties with us _Death Eaters_." He couldn't hide his smirk from her obvious discomfort at the reminder of which side he'd been on.

"You're not one any longer," she pointed out defensively, knowing he was trying to scare her and how dangerously close he was to succeeding.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked, hastily pulling up his sleeve revealing the 'dark mark' on his right arm that now looked black and burnt, the skin already peeling. "I'll never be rid of this."

Ginny was quiet for a moment, biting her lip and looking towards the window, wanting to change the subject desperately. That was not a conversation she wanted to have with him. "I think most of the trip will have to be through the forest," she said. "We should be okay that way if we try to stay as hidden as possible."

"I may be able to perform a concealment charm around us should the need arise," he added, pulling his sleeve back down. "I haven't done it in years but I think I still can."

"What about your injuries?" Ginny asked, turning her head to look back at him.

"Irrelevant," he told her quickly. "We cannot stay here. We have to go. If we travel slowly, I will be okay. We have no choice really. If I could find a strong enough limb from a tree, I could use that as a cane possibly, which would help." He missed his serpent walking stick terribly as it had been a gift from his late father many years ago before Draco was even born.

Ginny's eyes met his and almost felt the chill from the ice she saw in them, folding her arms across her body protectively as if his look alone might actually hurt her. "When do we leave?" she asked.

Lucius glanced towards the window. "What phase is the moon?" he asked curiously.

Ginny blinked, having no idea. She'd never thought what phase it was in. "I don't know," she answered. "I haven't checked." That made a lot of sense as it could affect their chances of being seen while traveling and was surprised by his suggestion of it.

"Let's look tonight," he told her, nodding towards the window. "It would be preferable for a new moon, but even if it's close, that will do."

* * *

The rest of the day passed with Ginny outside and Lucius inside. She had nothing to do outside but wander around and think, but it was better than staying inside with him. She was still fuming over what he'd pulled earlier, unable to believe he'd do such a thing as bind and silence her, but was somewhat quieted at the fact they'd been able to discuss leaving without yelling at each other. She wanted to kick herself in the ass though. She should have known not to push him and just talked when he said he wanted to talk. Why shouldn't she think he'd do something like that? He knew all sorts of magic that she did not and now would probably never know. While he had angered and embarrassed her, he truthfully hadn't hurt her with the spells. She supposed she should be grateful for that because she knew what he was truly capable of.

She'd follow him to Hogsmeade and then to his home and that was it. Lucius was on his own after that. There was so much she didn't know, it often scared her to think of what tomorrow would bring. She was scared of staying. She was scared of leaving. She was scared of being found. She was scared to travel to Ireland because, quite honestly, she didn't know how she would get there. She had no Muggle money nor anything to get any Muggle money for. All the 'what if's' absolutely terrified her. But she had to do it somehow. There was no other choice. She would figure out a way.

Lucius hadn't even been awake two days and he was already as restless as a caged hippogriff. He hoped like hell they could leave tonight after they checked the moon, preferring to travel with as little light as possible. But he was beginning to think that even if it were a full moon, he'd still leave. He wanted out bad enough he was willing to take the chance.

He hadn't intended to bind and silence her but he was so bloody frustrated and upset over everything that watching her stand above him and taunt him with his weakness sent him over the edge. This was all wrong anyway. Lord Voldemort was supposed to have won. The Death Eaters were supposed to be working by his side, establishing order and semblance and sending the Mudbloods back where they belonged, or better yet, cleansing the wizarding world of them completely. He wondered if there were any Death Eaters left in hiding, if they would try to gather to continue Lord Voldemort's work, though it would be impossible to replace their ultimate leader. Was an attempt at continuing even worth what it had already cost them? Lucius knew he was not the only one who had lost family, and if any did remain in hiding, they could very well choose not to rejoin.

Azkaban wasn't a place he ever wanted to go again. Before people truly knew about his hidden life, Lucius could walk through Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, the Ministry of Magic, anywhere with little fear of the Ministry doing anything. Now if he was seen, he'd surely be sent to Azkaban and probably killed as soon as Dementors could be summoned for the Kiss. That wasn't something that held much enticement for him really. And his family was gone. That alone took away most of his motivation. Perhaps the Weasley girl had the right idea. Go somewhere where he couldn't be recognized and somehow start over. He was a Malfoy though, a pureblood wizard. Where was he supposed to go? What was he supposed to do?

Ginny finally entered the cabin and found Lucius lying down again. His eyes were closed so she thought he was sleeping and moved quietly to sit down on her blanket of robes beside him, stretching her legs out in front of her.

"You don't have to be so bloody quiet," he said, turning his head to the side to look at her briefly.

"I thought you were asleep," she told him. "I was trying to be nice. Next time I'll come in and stomp around like a hippogriff if you prefer."

Lucius rolled his eyes. "I liked you better when you were unable to speak," he said with a sneer as he struggled to sit up. "Maybe we should try that again."

"And maybe I should turn you in," Ginny shot at him, matching his sarcasm.

Lucius nodded. He couldn't argue against that one, knowing she could change her mind still. "Why have you not?" he asked curiously, turning towards her to watch her reaction.

She looked away from him and pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, resting her chin on her forearm as she stared blankly towards the fireplace, her red hair cascading down with the tips barely touching the robes under her. "For what?" she asked with a slight shrug. "Will it bring any of my family back to me?"

"I think many would call it justice," Lucius said, noticing how impassive she was and taken aback slightly. "Somehow seeing me suffer or even die would justify their deaths is what would be said I believe."

Ginny shook her head. "Not really," she told him, fighting the lump that was forming at the thought of her beloved family. She turned her head to look at him directly, purposely staring hard into his lifeless eyes. "Did you kill them, Lucius?" she asked specifically. "Any of them?"

Lucius laughed slightly, an evil ghost of a smile briefly remaining. "I don't remember who I killed and who I didn't," he answered somewhat honestly with a shrug of his shoulders. "Doesn't really matter." He continued watching her and analyzing her; every muscle twitch, every eye movement, even what she did with her hands.

"Exactly," she said with an affirmative nod, looking back towards the fireplace in front of her. "So what's the point of turning you in then?" She released her legs and folded them under her, playing with the hem of a robe, questioning whether she should tell him the other half of the reason why she wasn't marching him straight to the Ministry's front door. "Besides, I don't want them to know I'm alive." She'd said it quietly as if admitting a treasured secret.

Lucius' face lit up as if someone had just given him the ancient knowledge of the world. "Ah, there's the real reason I'm not already in Azkaban," he said with a nod and a smile. "I must say that fact has me intrigued." He studied the girl beside him who looked older than her eighteen years should have. Her once bright green eyes seemed dark and cloudy and her fire red hair hung dull and limp, not to mention the numerous cuts and lacerations scattered across her face and arms, red criss-crosses a stark contrast against her pale freckled skin. "Certainly you would be praised as the lone survivor and would be paraded around and all sorts of other Ministry nonsense. You'd probably never want for anything again in life. It could make up for what you haven't had all these years."

"Don't talk about my family," she hissed, eyes narrowing at him after she sharply turned her head towards him. "Unless you'd like me to start in on the little ferret that was your son."

His eyes narrowed then, considering sending another spell her way. "You know what I mean, Weasley," he said through clenched teeth, forcing himself to not grow angry, inhaling deeply before continuing. "They'd give you everything you ever wanted. Especially if you turned in the only Death Eater left from the field. Imagine Weasley, you'd be Queen of the Wizarding World!" He emphasized his statement with a wave of his right hand in the air, chuckling at what he considered humorous.

Ginny bit her tongue and just stared at him for a few moments. His hair still had splotches of dried blood staining it and was still dirty from all the time spent on the ground and floor and there was slight darkness under his eyes from pain and exhaustion, thinking he looked much older than he really was. "Is that what you want?" she asked him, both eyebrows raised. "Do you really want to be turned in? Do you truly want to die?"

Lucius remained silent for a minute, his smile slowly disappearing as he looked down to his lap. He knew she could very easily still turn him in. Did he want to die? Of course he didn't. But he didn't want to have to be grateful to her either. She would be able to use that as leverage against him and that was unacceptable. He lifted his head, nose high in the air and answered haughtily, "You will have to do what you see fit to do. Now help me up so we can check the moon."

They remained outside in the damp night air an hour or so, the sun having set three hours previous, checking the sky for the moon. The trees were so tall and numerous they had to stumble around quite a bit until they found it peeking through the thick treetops. Lucius had to completely lean on Ginny to move about which both hated but neither could avoid. With her arm around his waist and his around her shoulders, it forced an uncomfortable alliance between the two that both anxiously looked forward to being rid of.

"There it is," Ginny said, pointing almost straight up to a small clearing in the treetops. "See it?"

"Yes," Lucius answered, moving his head around a bit before he found it. "Looks like it's in the last quarter. Very good. We can leave tonight then."

"Tonight?" Ginny repeated as they started back towards the house. She thought they'd be stuck here another few days because of his injuries. Her reaction to leaving caught her off guard. All she'd wanted to do was leave. Why was there hesitation in her thoughts?

"Yes tonight," he repeated, grunting when he stumbled over a tree root. "Unless you'd like to set up house here, Weasley."

"No," Ginny said, struggling to help keep him up, as he was heavy against her smaller frame. "It's just…after being here for a week…" She shook her head. "Very well. Tonight it is."


	3. Journey to Hogsmeade

Ginny and Lucius prepared to leave the shack in silence, wearing as many robes as they could, tying up the rest into makeshift bags to hold all the berries and the water bowl securely to their bodies. With mention of a tree limb for a makeshift cane, she'd been able to locate one large enough and strong enough to assist him in walking. When they slowly descended the three rickety steps of the decrepit house, neither of them looked back.

They decided to stay in the thick of the forest as much as they could and follow the river towards Hogsmeade. Ginny still argued over trying to reach his contact but he insisted so she relented, not really wanting to anger him, and hoping that once she got him to his mansion, she could let the house elves deal with him from there. She was definitely ready for Ireland. Correction; Shayla O'Hare was ready for Ireland. Ginny Weasley died in the war as far as she, and the rest of the wizarding world, was concerned.

Lucius kept most of his thoughts to himself as they traveled silently together, staying close to each other only out of necessity. He understood now after hobbling along for some distance just how seriously injured he was and that he needed to get home and taken care of. He also knew his time there would be limited, assuming it remained, for fear of the Ministry conducting a search, even though they thought him to be dead. Hopefully he could stay long enough until he could come up with a plan. Ginny had her plan to start over in Ireland and he needed to do the same.

* * *

Just three hours later, Ginny couldn't stop yawning. She was never one to stay up through the night and wanted to sleep badly, her steps having already slowed. She was forcing herself to continue, struggling to periodically help Lucius as well as he hobbled along clumsily with his makeshift cane. She knew he was in terrible pain, even though she'd tied up his cuts and bandaged his ribs as much as she could before they left.

"Stop," Lucius said breathlessly. "Need to rest." Ginny helped him down to the ground by a nearby tree as he winced in pain and bit his lip, his left arm still clutched to his side.

After getting him situated, she unwrapped one of the bundles containing the berries and left it with him while she took the bowl and headed towards the stream for some water, still fighting yawns and stumbling over tree roots as she could barely see in the darkness around them. She moved slowly, listening to every crunch of leaves under her feet and every chirp of crickets and tree frogs around her, making sure there was nothing more than just nature's night symphony.

When she returned, Ginny sat down near him, eating from the bundle of berries and sharing the bowl with him, still yawning heavily, eyes watering with each one.

"You're exhausted," Lucius pointed out, noticing her eyes could barely stay open even though there was little light around them.

Ginny almost laughed at his statement of the obvious. "Just a bit," she agreed. "I've never had to travel through the night before, you know. This is my first time hiding from the world. Perhaps I'll sleep and you can carry me the rest of the way."

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Are you always this sarcastic?" he asked, reaching for a handful of fruit.

"Usually more," she told him truthfully, popping a couple berries into her mouth. "Aren't you tired too? You should have even less energy than me."

"I've gone many nights without sleep," he said with no emotion, playing with the small pieces of fruit resting in his dirty palm, briefly remembering certain evenings that evolved into mornings before he'd ever gotten to sleep.

"Being a Death Eater will do that I guess," she said, not attempting to hide her scorn for his past. "All those nightly raids and such."

"I don't know how you got any sleep in that house full of Weasleys," Lucius shot back with a sneer to his lips as the crickets continued their song around them. "What were there, four to a room?"

"At least we weren't out killing innocent people," she hissed at him.

"Ah yes, the noble and proper Weasleys," Lucius taunted.

"Doesn't matter now anyway, does it?" Ginny said quickly, still eating berries, determined not to let him get to her. "They're all dead."

Lucius sighed, picturing his own family and found he had nothing more contemptuous to say to her. "Yes they are," he said quietly.

Silence fell between them while they ate more berries before wrapping the bundle back up again. Sensing they had rested long enough, Ginny helped him back up so they could continue.

* * *

Once the soft pink of morning light began to peak through the trees, it was time to find a place to stay for the day and stop moving. They settled on a grassy area underneath a large thick tree with low dense branches not far from the river they'd been following.

"We can't both sleep at the same time," Ginny said as she spread out her bundle of robes. Her legs ached and head hurt she was so tired and thought her eyes were on fire they burned so badly.

"I'll stay awake for now," Lucius told her, settling himself against the tree trunk. "You sleep first and then I will."

She narrowed her eyes at him for a moment, not sure she could trust him, regardless of their agreement. "Will you stay put?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "And not try anything stupid?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes before closing them and leaned his head back against the rough bark of the tree. "I am not going anywhere, Weasley," he growled. "Just sleep."

With her makeshift bed of dirty robes on the hard ground, it surprisingly only took minutes before she was asleep.

* * *

Ginny woke up a few hours later to Lucius shaking her arm, surprised but somewhat glad because she was having a nightmare as she had nearly every night since the war ended. In silence, she sat up and rubbed her eyes while he took her folded up cloak and put it under his head for his turn to sleep. She stood up and stretched as her back hurt some from the hard ground, looking up into the sky and estimating it was around two or so in the afternoon. They'd have another night of traveling before reaching Hogsmeade and then she was unsure what would happen then, hating the fact she would have to rely on Lucius at that point and his contact, whoever he was. It was the first time she was hoping someone would still be loyal to the previous Death Eater so they could get more food and a bit of information. Had it really come to this? Ginny relying on loyalty to a Death Eater for survival? She sighed. Yes it had.

Ginny took care of her personal needs – oh yes, not only had the forest as a loo been the highlight of the past few days but she was due any day now for her 'special time', as her mother called it, and couldn't wait to deal with that on top of everything else – and then decided to walk by the river for awhile.

Standing on the bank she saw there was a break in the trees over the winding river, allowing the bright sun to shine directly down, the top of the water rippling and glistening as if little specks of light were dancing across it. The nights were chilly causing the warmth of the sun to feel like a woolen blanket around her body. A little further down she spotted a brown Mallard duck, the female of the species, with five tiny babies swimming in a line behind her. She smiled as she watched them for a few minutes, wondering what the next twenty-four hours would bring for her. She couldn't help but be paranoid even with the tranquil setting before her.

Ginny eventually returned to sit by Lucius, periodically watching his chest slowly rise and fall in his slumber, thinking of what her tale would be once she reached Ireland. She thought she would start with the story of losing her husband in an accident to gain sympathy, especially if she could find a small inn to stay at while she found a job to pay for her trip to Ireland. If she thought she needed more sympathy, she could mention children in the accident as well. She would also be an orphan, never having known her parents, with her foster parents dying from an illness when she was a teen. That should take care of any questions anyone might have about her past. She needed to be careful and remember what she said and to keep everything consistent, just so she was never found out.

Sometime later, Lucius talking in his sleep interrupted Ginny's thoughts of her future, harshly bringing her back to the present. At first she thought he was awake but quickly realized he wasn't.

"Lord…I tried my best…nothing we could do," he said quietly, his head turning a bit. "What…where is my wife…where is my son?" His arm with the mark twitched as his face grimaced as if in pain. "How could you…no…cut them down…please!"

She'd never heard such desperation in his voice as arrogance usually dominated when he was awake. Since he was obviously having a nightmare, she quickly decided to wake him before anything in his dream grew worse, possibly causing him to lash out at her or hurt himself by accident. She shook his arm gently and called his name, gasping when he grabbed her wrist, eyes flying open in panic.

"Cissa!" he exclaimed and then realized he was awake, his chest heaving, frantically looking around to see where he was, sweat beading on his forehead.

Ginny's eyes were wide in alarm at the frenzied state of his body and wild look on his face, thankful when he let go of her arm. "You were having a bad dream," she said, heart pounding. "I had to wake you up."

He rubbed his face with his hand, fighting for breath. "It was definitely…not pleasant," he told her, carefully and painfully sitting up and leaning back against the tree trunk, staring out in front of him blankly, chest quickly rising and falling.

"You've only slept about three hours," Ginny pointed out, watching him curiously as she'd never seen him look almost frightened. She'd never really thought he would be scared of Voldemort; he was always so sure of himself.

"I've no more need to sleep right now," Lucius told her stiffly, not wanting to see that horrible vision in his mind again. "I've managed on less sleep." If he recalled correctly, he'd once gone four days without sleep, but didn't want to think about that either.

More silence surrounded them until Ginny asked curiously, "So who are we going to see in Hogsmeade?" She'd been thinking of everyone she knew in the village but couldn't imagine who would have dealt with Death Eaters.

"You will see no one," he told her sternly, glancing at her and frowning a bit. "And it's better that you don't know who I'm talking to for everyone's protection." He still wasn't sure he could trust her and certainly would not divulge that information to her, just on the off chance she might still change her mind.

She started to argue but then realized it was the second time that what he'd said to her made some sense. She didn't really want anyone to know she was alive or who his connection was, especially if it was anyone she knew. "I understand," she told him and asked no other questions.

* * *

Once night fell in a dark cloak around them, Lucius and Ginny continued their trek through the forest on their way to Hogsmeade. As they walked, Ginny thought back to his nightmare, remembering the true anguish in his voice, and said quietly, "I'm sorry you've lost Narcissa and Draco." She realized since he'd woken up, she hadn't properly acknowledged his loss. Regardless of how she felt about him, he had still suffered tremendous loss like her and his nightmare proved he could be human too.

Lucius swallowed the lump trying to form in his throat as they walked, remembering the vision in his head, wishing he could erase it permanently. He inhaled deeply and said barely above a whisper, "I am sorry about your loss as well." He reasoned if she could make that sentiment towards him, he could somewhat return the same. Ultimately, pain was pain regardless of the reason why it was felt.

Ginny hated the frequent bouts of silence between them, wishing he would talk to her more, even if he were an ass half the time. She just craved conversation. "Do you want to tell me about it?" she asked, assuming he wouldn't. What's the worst he'd say, no?

"Want to tell me about yours?" he asked quickly, knowing what she'd been referring to.

"Mine?" Ginny asked in surprise. He'd known?

"I was apparently not the only one having a nightmare," Lucius told her. "While you slept, you tossed and turned, muttering sporadically, and whimpered like a hurt animal for a few minutes."

Thankful for the black of night to hide the blush that she knew colored her face, Ginny said quietly, "I didn't realize I'd made any sounds." She was embarrassed to say the least. His was not the only façade that had been diminished.

"Neither did I."

She bit her lip as they continued walking in the darkness. They'd actually had a couple minutes of halfway decent conversation again without arguing. Maybe if she told him her nightmare, he'd share his. She knew she needed counseling for the trauma she'd been through and, unfortunately, this was all she'd get. Once she arrived in Ireland, she could speak of her 'previous life' to no one. "I was on the battlefield," she began as they crunched through leaves. "And every time I'd kneel down by someone, they were taking their last breath. Hermione, Ron, my mum, Fred and George…it was awful. I kept trying to find someone alive and…they kept dying in my arms." She couldn't disguise the sadness in her voice though she tried and wondered if Lucius would say anything.

Lucius inhaled the chilly night air, thinking maybe it wasn't beneath him to tell the Weasley girl his nightmare. They had both lost their family, though neither thought much of the other, but it didn't diminish the grief felt by both. "I was searching for my family," he finally said, voice soft in the blackness of night. "When I found Voldemort, he was torturing Narcissa and Draco and they…they were dying. I couldn't get to them and he…he wouldn't stop." He cleared his throat as his voice cracked slightly at the last couple words, still finding it hard to believe they were gone. His family had always been a weak spot for him and Voldemort had threatened him numerous times with inflicting harm on them in an attempt for control. He wasn't surprised to find those type scenes played out in his dreams.

Ginny shook her head. "How long do you think we'll have nightmares?" she asked sadly as they stumbled slightly over a tree root.

Lucius briefly grunted in pain. "I don't know," he said, shaking his head. "Probably for quite some time I'd imagine, at least until we can get something to stop them." It seemed every time he simply closed his eyes, he saw visions from his nightmares, whether he was actually asleep or not, and they weren't just from the war. Unfortunately his nightmares went much farther back and many were real.

"Do you think we'll be able to?" she asked, trying not to get her hopes up.

"Possibly," Lucius answered. "We'll find out soon."

They walked for about thirty more minutes in strained silence until Lucius decided to speak.

"So you're planning on going to Ireland," he said. "Why there?" He was curious how she came about her decision, still trying to figure out what to do himself and where to go.

"It just seemed the right place to go," she answered with a shrug, caught off guard a bit that he started a conversation with her on his own. "I would easily fit in with my fair skin and red hair. I don't know anyone there either so it would be a clean start."

"What about your magic?"

"I guess I'd do what little wandless magic I know," she answered. "But not much. I guess I'll live like a Muggle mainly." She wasn't happy about it but what choice did she have?

Lucius snorted as they walked. "A Muggle," he spat with scorn, sounding more like himself. "How degrading."

"Well, what else can I do?" she asked, slightly defensive. "I can't live in the wizarding world any longer. Being a Muggle is the only option left. Trust me, I already miss my wand but I'm not dealing with the Ministry. I will not be a part of the wizarding world any longer. Not now. Not after it took my entire family from me."

"I couldn't be a Muggle," he said with distaste. "To have my background and heritage to be forced to live like one of them is absolutely unacceptable." The very thought made his stomach knot as he walked.

Ginny was getting frustrated with him again. Didn't he understand their situation? How ridiculously arrogant could he be? Just when she thought he was being halfway civil, his true colors would bleed through. She knew it was only a matter of time. "And who would know, Lucius?" she asked snidely. "Your background and heritage mean nothing now!" It was a harsh truth that he didn't seem to understand.

Lucius stopped and grabbed her wrist, squeezing hard as she whimpered in pain. "Listen to me, Weasley," he said through clenched teeth. "My heritage means everything to me. My veins throb with Malfoy blood. Just because I've lost my family doesn't change that fact. You will not speak against it again." He shoved her arm away and continued limping, seething with anger.

Ginny was silenced by his words as her already bruised wrist burned from his second vice grip around it, never realizing before how proud he truly was, really not meaning to offend him, wanting only to point out what he didn't want to accept. She'd loved her family and had always been proud of them too, but the fact they were pureblood didn't mean all that much to her now. Apparently it still meant a great deal to him so she made a mental note not to bring that subject up again because truthfully his outbursts scared her. Part of her thought he was being ridiculous because none of it mattered anymore but the other part of her knew how it felt to be offended and decided to remain quiet.

* * *

Hours passed in uncomfortable silence until the sky began to show the tiniest hint of light with Hogsmeade Village just ahead.

"Where are we going to stop?" she asked as they approached the outskirts, breaking the silence that had been between them for almost three hours. "There is a ton of people around here that could look out a window or open a door at any second." She was getting petrified at the possibility of being seen. That dirty little house seemed so safe now and part of her briefly wished she were back there.

"Let's head to the Shrieking Shack first," he told her. "No one goes there."

Ginny felt uneasy with his suggestion. "I don't know," she said hesitantly. "I used to go there sometimes."

Lucius looked at her, quite surprised by her statement. Most students were terrified of the place. "Why?" he asked, not understanding why anyone would go into the shack willingly.

"Just to get away," she lied, not about to tell him why she'd actually gone there, refusing to look at him.

They tried to hurry to beat the sunrise but when they approached the hill where it should be, they saw it was gone.

"Lucius, what do we do?" Ginny asked, fighting tears, not even trying to disguise the panic in her voice. It was light enough for them to be seen and her heart pounded at the thought. "Someone tore it down!"

"Shh!" Lucius told her, remembering a tunnel that had only been used by his comrades. "This way."

They quickly made their way back to the edge of the forest, Lucius looking for a particular mark on a particular tree while Ginny constantly looked behind them to see if anyone was outside, heart still pounding in her chest, stomach churning with nervousness, almost positive someone would see them.

"Down there," Lucius said, pointing to a spot in front of a large tree. "Feel around right there on the ground. You should find a hidden leather strap. Pull it up."

Ginny quickly knelt down and felt around the damp ground, frantically brushing leaves out of the way. "Here it is," she exclaimed, pulling up a small wooden door, disguised by the grass and dirt above it. It was dark and all she could see was the first few steps of a wooden ladder. "Is this safe?" Where had he led her?

"Climb down," Lucius instructed harshly, ignoring her question. He waited for her, tossed down his makeshift cane and wrapped berries and then painfully worked his way down into the dark, checking as he closed the hatch that no one saw them.

"_Incendio_," he said as four candles illuminated, spaced evenly and secured in the dirt walls.

Ginny quickly looked around and screamed when she saw a skeleton on the floor, the ankle bones still surrounded by shackles. She saw what looked like a bookcase but instead of the shelves holding books, there were bottles of all shapes and sizes on them, mainly empty and haphazardly arranged, some knocked over. Panicked eyes frantically looked towards Lucius as she cowered against the ladder they'd climbed down. Where the hell had he brought her?

"Don't ask," he told her when he saw the color drain from her face and her eyes enlarge twice their size. "We're safe here. I'll wait for nightfall until I can go visit my contact." He paused, seeing her fearful expression as she looked around. "You should sleep."

Ginny nodded in silence and chose a spot as far from the skeleton as she could get, which wasn't really far enough, folding up a cloak again for a pillow, spreading out another one on the damp earth and then lying down without saying a word. It was awhile before she fell asleep this time.

Lucius searched the shelves, hoping there was something left behind that would be useful to them, but everything was empty or had been spilled. He also checked the tunnel entrance but it seemed the dirt had closed it up. It would be a long day while they waited in this hole, but he was quite sure no one would find them here. His eyes burned and realized he was absolutely exhausted, not really needing to stay awake in this location. He slowly and painfully sat down beside where Ginny lay, not really wanting to be near the skeleton either, rolled up a cloak for a pillow and was asleep within minutes on the hard ground.

* * *

"No…please…leave us alone." Ginny was whimpering in her sleep again, tossing and turning a bit as the horrible images flashed in her mind while she slept. "We just want to move on…stop it…he's hurt…no…please don't!"

Lucius was having another nightmare as well as he writhed on the ground beside of her. "Stop…she doesn't know anything," he was muttering. "She was just trying to help me…don't take her…no…leave her here!"

Both of them woke with a jolt, their arms over each other's body, their hands fiercely clenched in clothing, as they lay close together on the ground, eyes wide and chests heaving. Frightened emeralds met frantic steel and neither wanted to move just yet.

"They were trying to take you to Azkaban," she said quietly, willing herself to calm down and release her grip on his tattered shirt. It had been the most vivid nightmare she'd had yet, feeling unbelievably real. She almost felt glad that he was here beside her. "I was trying to stop them."

"They were trying to take you to Ministry headquarters," he told her, nearly gasping for air. "I kept telling them to leave you alone." He'd felt a rush of relief when he'd opened his eyes to see her there and that the visuals had just been another nightmare.

Ginny slowly pulled her arm from his body as he did the same, eyes not leaving the others' yet. "I'm scared," she admitted, not caring if she sounded like a little girl or not. "Being this close to all those people is just…"

"I know you don't trust me," Lucius said, thankful his heart was finally slowing and feeling slightly embarrassed for laying so close to her, especially with his arm having been over her body. "And rightly so. But we will be safe until nightfall when I can leave." He winced as he slowly reclined to his back, left arm still resting across his stomach while he combed through the top of his hair with his right hand.

"How will you make it?" she asked, propping her head up with her hand, knowing he had quite frequently needed her assistance along the way.

"I'll just use my cane and do the best I can," he answered dropping his right hand to his side and inhaling deeply. "Not much else I can do really. It's not that far."

Ginny rolled to her back, staring up at the dirt ceiling above her. "I don't want to sleep anymore," she said shaking her head. "But I'm so tired." She knew her eyes must be horribly bloodshot with how much they burned.

"I know," Lucius said simply, thinking if he could sleep soundly with no nightmares, he would sleep for two days straight.

"How come no one can find this place?" she asked curiously, watching the flickering shadows from the candles dance on the dirt ceiling above her. Certainly anyone could find that handle on the ground and lift it up. How could he tell her they were safe?

"It's concealed by dark magic," he explained. "Only a Death Eater or someone with a Death Eater can find it." There were many places like this all over Great Britain and Scotland that no one knew of. He'd been in this one before but it was probably all of eight years ago.

"I see," she said simply, wishing desperately she were already on a train to Ireland. "So what will your contact provide to help us?"

"Not sure," he answered truthfully. "I'm hoping to get some food, maybe a few potions and whatever information I can get."

"And then we head for your manor?" she asked, knowing she sounded a bit eager. She couldn't help it. She hated this hiding and sleeping on the ground and was just ready to go.

"Yes," he answered with a tired sigh. "It's not far from here. Another evening of travel is all."

Ginny bit her lip, more from nervousness than anything else. "Then what?" she asked impatiently, thankful they were at least coming up with some game plan. "I need to head north. I've no idea what lay in front of me and with Fall arriving, I don't want to be stuck outside freezing." She couldn't get away from there quick enough really but also didn't know what difficulties lay ahead.

Lucius scoffed and rolled over with a groan so his back was to her, frowning as he stared at the bookshelf in his view. "I know how anxious you are to be rid of me," he said, disdain obvious in his voice. "But it will be another few days."

Ginny turned her head to look at the back facing her, thinking if she didn't know better, he almost sounded offended at her anxiousness. "I never said that," she corrected, not meaning to offend and certainly not wanting to anger him either. "Besides, you're the one anxious to get away from me."

Lucius was silent for a few moments before clearing his throat as he struggled with the words wanting to form. "I have been…grateful for your…assistance," he admitted quietly, closing his eyes briefly as if he'd admitted defeat. He felt he owed her at least that statement considering where he could be at this moment had she left him the day she found him.

She looked back up at the ceiling, pleased with his compliment but very surprised. "I couldn't leave you on the field," she said barely above a whisper.

Silence fell between them again.

* * *

"Okay," Ginny told him, trying to hide her nervousness. "It's time." She'd lifted the hatch just enough to see that night had fallen and that the shops were all closed. She helped him up and out as best she could, standing with half her torso out of the ground, balancing on the ladder.

He settled himself on his cane so he wouldn't lose his balance and faced her. "It shouldn't take more than a couple hours," he said, noticing the fear in her large eyes even though it was black around him and, for just a brief instant, he dreaded leaving her. "I will be back very soon."

Ginny nodded, still scared of what might happen to him, or her for that matter, while separated. In a gesture that caught her completely off guard, Lucius slightly smiled at her before turning and limping towards Hogsmeade. She watched him for a moment before closing the hatch and descending the wooden ladder. She stood uncomfortably in the emptiness and stared at the skeleton briefly before returning to her robe blanket and sitting down, wringing her hands in worry.

Had that been a smile she'd seen on his face? There had been no malice in his eyes or a sneer to his nicely shaped lips. The small smile almost looked genuine and that made her smile for some reason, thinking back to when they'd awoke from their nightmares and were clinging to each other. She felt a bit odd that she had reached for him in her sleep but then remembered she'd awoke to discover he had reached for her as well. She told herself it was the trauma from the dreams. Any other two people in their situation would react the same. What they were doing was terribly frightening and both their actions acknowledged that fact.

She sighed heavily and looked around, realizing it was the first time she'd been completely alone since the small house and instantly didn't like it, feeling extremely restless and wondering if she'd ever see his smile again.

* * *

**_Lucius smiled? How 'bout that! LOL_**


	4. The Hog's Head

Lucius clumsily hobbled his way to the Hog's Head as darkness kept him hidden from view, keeping his eyes open for any movement and his ears alert for any sounds that he could be being watched. As he slowly made his way, trying to make his steps as light as possible to create less noise, he couldn't help but picture Ginny's face when he left her at the makeshift hideout. Her eyes were large and questioning, biting her lip as she watched him leave. He knew she was scared but could make her no promises. All he could do was offer her somewhat of a smile or at least what he hoped looked like a smile. It was all he was capable of.

It was not the first time he'd seen a fearful expression like that either. The few times he'd been at home when he was summoned, Narcissa would always wear the same expression when he'd leave. Though she supported him, she also knew he was always in a precarious position and that there was always a slight change he might not return. While that scenario had obviously been more serious than his current one, he'd not been able to ease her worries either.

After stopping for a few minutes to catch his breath, Lucius limped around to the back of The Hog's Head to where the secret underground entrance was, similar to the one he'd just left, eyes constantly scanning about as he approached, making sure no one saw him. Hogsmeade was silent and dark except for the lone bark of a dog periodically and the tree frogs singing their night songs off in the distance. Once he reached the vicinity where the hatch was, he painfully knelt on the damp ground and felt around for the handle he hoped was still there. He brushed away crunchy dried leaves and found the worn leather handle, carefully lifting the hatch, wincing as he did when he felt a stab of pain shoot through his ribs, and then slowly descended the wobbly wooden ladder. His heart pounded in anticipation of an ambush waiting for him, but there was no one as he immediately made his way to the backdoor of the tavern, knocking with the secret code and nearly holding his breath from anxiety.

It was a few moments until the door opened just a crack to reveal a big brown eye peering through. "Are you a ghost?" the man asked the vision of a rough looking Lucius standing before him. Was he dreaming? Was this some kind of trick?

"Rogue, my dear friend," Lucius said quietly with a relieved smile as he gazed upon the man who had always made his tavern available when the Death Eaters needed shelter or supplies while out on missions. It had been months since Lucius had seen Rogue but he looked the same. He was the same height as Lucius with shoulder length black stringy hair that didn't look like it was ever washed, not much left on top of his head anymore, and small beady black eyes hidden under thick bushy eyebrows that would look at everyone with distrust and a scowl. His face and arms were pockmarked; his rounded belly protruded over his belt just a bit and walked with a limp but would never explain why. "Are you alone?" Lucius asked cautiously.

The door opened fully then as Rogue gazed upon his old friend and was instantly concerned by his appearance. Though there was mainly darkness around them, there were still a few lanterns lit inside the tavern that allowed some light to fall on Lucius. Rogue could see he was filthy as if he'd been rolling around on the ground; there was blood in his hair and on his clothes, his lined face looked pained while his once bright eyes were weary. "I closed two hours ago. Is it really you then, Lucius?" the disheveled tavern owner asked, still in shock. "Everyone says you died in the war. What happened? You look horrible."

"I'm afraid I can't discuss that, Rogue," Lucius answered with a shake of his head, readjusting his balance on the big limb that was his walking stick. "And I will not be staying around. As far as you know, I'm still dead. You must never tell anyone that you saw me. Do you understand?"

Rogue nodded. "Yes, completely," he answered. "I would not betray you."

Lucius offered an appreciative smile at his statement, always thankful for his loyalty. "I have a long journey ahead of me and need food and drink if you can spare some," he requested. "And any information you have about what the Ministry has been doing would be most beneficial."

"Certainly," Rogue answered with a furious nod. "Wait here. I'll be right back with the food for you." He turned and went back inside to see what he could give Lucius, wishing he had more.

It was a few minutes before the Hog's Head owner returned with a bottle of firewhiskey, two bottles of butterbeer, a loaf of bread, half of a mincemeat pie and some cold boiled potatoes. "It's not much, I know, but it's all I've got to spare," Rogue told him, wrapping everything up in a spare cloak that Lucius handed him. "You know I'd give more if I could."

"That's quite all right. I've always appreciated your efforts," Lucius said sincerely. "Now what have you heard about the Ministry? What have they said about the war? Are they conducting any searches or raids?" He took the wrapped bundle and secured it to his body with another cloak that was tied around him.

"They didn't do anything for a couple days," Rogue answered honestly. "There were no survivors from the battle, Lucius, not on either side. Everyone that participated died, or is reported as dead. Not everyone's body was found, of course. I know they ordered homes searched of those involved in the war on the off chance someone could be in hiding, but as far as I know they've found nothing. Oddly enough they've been rather quiet with no one to imprison and no one to praise." He paused, thinking Lucius never looked this bad. "You don't look well, my friend. Are you sure you can't stay, even just a day to rest?"

"No I can not risk it for either of us," he told the older man, shaking his head. "I'm injured but will be all right."

"I think I've got some Skele-Gro," Rogue told him, glad he remembered. "That should help you. And I think I've got some Draught of Peace too. Let me get those."

"That would be wonderful, Rogue," Lucius said appreciatively, watching him turn and go back into the dimly lit tavern. Anything to stop the damn nightmares he was suffering from would be welcome.

A few minutes later Rogue returned with a handful of small glass vials. "The dark blue is the peace draught and the clear is the Skele-Gro," Rogue told him, adding them to the bundle already tied to Lucius. "Narcissa and Draco were on the field weren't they?" he asked, thinking he remembered reports they'd perished.

Eyes glancing down briefly and then back up at Rogue, he answered, "Yes they did unfortunately. It's just another reason for me to go."

"I'm truly sorry," Rogue said sadly while his friend nodded in acceptance of his condolences but said nothing. He knew how fiercely protective Lucius had been of his family. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Don't ever tell anyone you saw me," Lucius repeated, his tone serious.

Rogue nodded. "Will I see you again?" he asked curiously. While Lucius was not a man to cross, he was the only Death Eater that Rogue could consider a friend. Most of the others had always been so quick to kill, but Lucius usually tried other means first. His anger was dangerous but he was not unreachable.

"Probably not, old friend," Lucius said with a small smile. "Take care of yourself. As always, thank you for your help."

They firmly shook hands, eyes exchanging words not spoken, as Lucius turned with his bundle to carefully climb the wooden ladder, not looking back. It took a couple minutes to ascent the slats and reach the ground again, silently closing the hatch for the last time. He stood still for a couple minutes, taking in his surroundings and catching his breath before setting off to return to Ginny in their hiding spot, relieved that this trip was over.

* * *

Startled when she heard thumping on the hatch above her, Ginny rushed up the ladder to push the small door open just a little and held her breath until she heard Lucius' voice announcing it was him. She pushed the little door up and over completely, unable to believe how happy she was to see him, taking the wrapped bundle and cane from him first and then helping him down. "Is everything okay?" she asked quickly once the door was closed and they stood on the dirt floor. "Did anyone see you? Were you followed or anything?"

"Everything is fine," Lucius assured her, limping towards his spot to carefully sit down, desperately needing to rest, while she sat down beside him as well and opened the bundle.

"Food!" Ginny exclaimed, immediately tearing off a piece of bread and eating it, then breaking off a piece and handing it to Lucius. She opened the bottle of butterbeer as well and drank heavily, offering that to Lucius too. She'd never been so thrilled to see bread in her life.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, eating and drinking, before Ginny noticed the vials. "What are those?" she asked curiously.

"Some Skele-Gro and Draughts of Peace," Lucius answered, finishing another bite of bread. "Hand me one of the Skele-Gro vials with the clear liquid so I can take it and see if it'll help my broken bones to heal."

She gave him one of the vials and reached for the mincemeat pie, not caring that she was using her fingers to eat, thinking this was like a Christmas feast to her. "Wonderful," she said with a mouthful. "It's the best food ever. Thank Merlin you didn't get more berries."

Hearing her statement, seeing the look of pure joy on her face as she furiously ate and feeling the extreme relief that he'd returned safely, Lucius began to laugh.

Ginny was amazed and silenced at his reaction and momentarily stopped chewing to watch him as he clutched his side but continued laughing heartily. He almost didn't look like himself. He looked…normal. The fact he had a nice smile was not lost on her either. She licked her fingers to clean them and then started laughing too, realizing how giddy she sounded over a cold half eaten mincemeat pie and just how absurd the entire scenario was.

Lucius reached over and grabbed a bit with his fingers, a small smile remaining on his face. She was right; it tasted amazing but knew it was only because he was so tired of berries and water. He couldn't remember the last time he laughed though and it felt good.

"We'll stay here through tomorrow and then travel to the manor in the evening," he told her, taking a swig of butterbeer, relishing the sweet taste. "And we're taking some of the peace draught so we can sleep without nightmares."

Ginny didn't argue a bit, still amazed she'd seen him smile and laugh.

* * *

After eating their fill and adjusting their robes some, Ginny reached for the vials. "The blue is the peace draught right?" she asked.

"Yes," Lucius answered, taking the glass vial from her hand, unstopping it and taking a sip. "Just a little."

She did the same, restopped it and lay down on the robes. Ginny turned to her side to look at Lucius who was on his back with his eyes already closed. She studied his face, noticing it how much more relaxed he looked and smiled. "Thank you," she said quietly.

"Sleep," he instructed her, but there was no annoyance in his voice.

* * *

When Ginny awoke sometime later, she quickly realized she was extremely close to Lucius and had wrapped her arms around his, extended by his side, and that her head was resting, nearly leaning, against his shoulder on the ground, her body turned towards his. She slowly glanced up and saw he was still asleep on his back and gently removed her arms from his, desperately hoping he wouldn't wake, embarrassed at the embrace. When had that happened? She would have to sleep further from him, afraid of what he'd do if he knew she had done that. At least she'd had no nightmares. That had been wonderful.

Ginny sat up, stretched and walked around a bit, looking at the skeleton again. She'd stayed away from it but decided to approach it, curious to see if there was anything left like jewelry or a piece of cloth to possibly identify who this was, but could see nothing but bone and dirt and shackles.

"Careful he might bite," Lucius called out, watching as Ginny jumped a foot from where she stood, unable to suppress his snicker at startling her and quite pleased that he had. He woke as soon as she did but had been content to pretend to remain asleep until she got up. He couldn't resist calling out when he'd watched her hesitant approach to the skeleton.

Ginny's hand flew to her now pounding heart as she glared at Lucius, lying with his right arm bent back under his head, left arm across his stomach, smirking at her. "Damn you, Malfoy!" she exclaimed, fighting the blush that wanted to color her face and walking back over to her makeshift blanket and sitting down. "Scare me half to death why don't you?" She watched as he struggled to sit up but noticed he could push himself up a little with his hurt arm, which he hadn't been able to do before. "That Skele-Gro working already?"

Lucius rubbed his right hand over his left forearm. "It does feel a bit stronger," he told her but winced when moved the midsection of his body. "Ribs still hurt though. I don't want to chance the leg yet either."

"Take some more," she told him, reaching for a vial. "Better to take it now while you're resting before we leave later."

He downed the vial's contents, squeezing his eyes shut and pursing his lips together. "Tastes horrible," he complained, grabbing the firewhiskey bottle and taking a swig.

"Yeah, well, it's not meant to be pumpkin juice," she told him, reaching for the butterbeer bottle as she sat against the dirt wall beside him, wishing they had more but thankful for what little they did have. The memory played in her mind when Harry had to go to the hospital and drink Skele-Gro after Lockhart had made all the bones in his arm disappear when he'd suffered an injury from a rogue bludger in a Quidditch game. Other memories of her years at Hogwarts that she'd been suppressing ever since the war came rushing back, causing her eyes to quickly fill with tears. She realized that was all she had left now, her memories of both the good times and bad with her friends and family. She bit her lip and tried to think about something else, as she'd been successful at pushing them away before, but they were simply too strong now with the mix of emotion from the past day or so and bowed her head with her hands over her face when the tears fell in waves from her eyes, giving in to the emotion consuming her.

Lucius sat uncomfortably still, not sure of what to do or say, watching as her shoulders began to shake slightly as her hair had fallen like a curtain to hide her face and hands. He knew the reason for her tears; perhaps not the particulars but knew it was the release of pent up emotion, understandably so and was surprised he hadn't seen it before now. Truthfully he'd pushed his own away a few times, never having gone through anything like he was now, never imagining his entire world would be ripped from him in an instant. He'd always been taken care of, always had the best of everything, but had nothing now, hiding out in the ground like some animal would. He pictured Malfoy Manor in its beautiful splendor but assumed there would be nothing there for him except a mess. He was quite sure after listening to Rogue that the Ministry had more than likely already been there looking for him or signs that he'd been there. He couldn't remember what life was like before Voldemort though he did try at times.

Listening to her sobs now made him feel a bit awkward, but more than that, it was quickly forcing his own deep emotion for his loss to the surface as he felt his throat begin to constrict. He forcefully swallowed, determined to keep his tears at bay as long as possible, placing his left hand on her shaking shoulder to offer what little support he could. He didn't know what else to do but couldn't just sit there. He couldn't talk either for that would certainly cause him to break down.

When Ginny felt the light pressure of his hand closing over her shoulder, the kind gesture from him was her undoing. She broke down harder, turning to him to lean her head on his shoulder keeping her face covered while his arm circled around her shoulders. She cried for the loss of her friends and family, for her teachers and the Order members and for the life she'd no longer know. She was angry and scared and confused and hurt and she wanted her life back desperately. What had it all been worth now that everyone was gone?

Lucius held the trembling girl to his chest and just let her cry while his own eyes were brimming with tears as he pictured his wife and son, thinking for the hundredth time how he'd never see them again. They'd been everything to him. True him and Narcissa had had a strange marriage that most tried to called convenient but he'd always cherished and protected her and in return she'd always stood by him and supported him. They hadn't had love for years but it didn't matter. They had loyalty to the family name. And Draco, his precious son, would have made such a fine man one day. Lucius couldn't have been more proud of him though he never spoke it as often as he should have. He wasn't there for a lot of his firsts when he was growing up and deeply regretted it now that he was gone. At the time he'd had other priorities; priorities that meant nothing at the moment. He'd give it all up if he could just have his family back. He couldn't bring himself to fully grieve, not just yet, but tears did slip from his closed eyes to the top of Ginny's head that was nestled under his chin.

* * *

No time was kept of how long they sat together but when Ginny pulled from him, she had stopped crying but her face was red and splotchy and eyes bloodshot and burning. She was slightly embarrassed for her breakdown but the despair seemed to overshadow that. He lifted his arm up from around her as she wiped her face with her palms and leaned back against the dirt wall beside him, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply. She didn't apologize but instead quietly said, "Thank you for not pushing me away." She was utterly exhausted and couldn't believe he'd actually comforted her.

His own tears had long been wiped away as he adjusted the cloak behind him slightly. "Miss Weasley, I know I have been a bit of a prat in the past," he began, glancing at her. "But this situation we're in is not to be taken lightly. We've lost everything we know. Surely there will be emotions released and probably for quite some time. It would have been unbelievably rude of me to ignore you, especially after all the assistance you've given me when I didn't deserve it."

Ginny couldn't believe the words coming from his mouth, turning to look at him with eyes wide in bewilderment. It was if she was seeing him for the first time as a person like her, not the arrogant evil bastard that she had seen growing up. In the past few hours, she'd seen him smile and laugh and he'd held her while she cried. Never in eighteen years had she seen the first two, unless a sneer counted, and he was never close enough to her to even touch her, not that she ever would have let him touch her anyway. He was thoroughly surprising her as she never thought him capable of such actions. She was glad though, feeling as if a weight had been lifted slightly from her chest for so many numerous reasons. "That's the first time you've called me Miss Weasley," she pointed out and couldn't help but smile a little.

"It is your name, is it not?"

"Usually it's just 'Weasley'," she reminded him. "You've never put 'miss' before it." With her head leaning back on the dirt, she glanced around the hole they were in, eyes blankly scanning over the skeleton she barely saw now, and then looked back at him beside her, his head resting back against the dirt as well. "You could call me Ginny," she offered quietly, wondering what he'd say.

Their weary eyes met and seemingly meshed together for a lasting moment, a beautiful white flag of truce billowing between emeralds and ice in the small space between them, as both their heads rested against the dirt wall behind them, no feeble attempt at hiding their deep sorrow and extreme exhaustion, just the raw truth of their reality naked and revealed for the other to see.

"Ginny it is," he said quietly and offered a thin lipped smile with the slightest twinkle of admitted defeat visible in his light blue eyes.

Both looked away and sat quietly for a few minutes, processing what had just been exchanged between them, until Ginny sighed loudly.

"You know, I have moments where this all feels like a dream," she said, looking down at her hands. "Like if I go home to the Burrow, everyone will be in the kitchen waiting for Mum to serve dinner, asking where I've been. Or if I go to Hogwarts, that I'll see Harry and Hermione running towards me for a hug, saying how much they've missed me." She sadly and slowly shook her head; still in disbelief she would never see them again.

"I miss my son dearly," Lucius said, staring at but not really seeing the skeleton on the other side, a vacant expression briefly displayed on his face while his mind flashed through random memories of Draco. "He was always the true joy in my life." From the moment he'd held his son in his arms, Lucius vowed he would do whatever it took to make sure his child had an even more opportunistic and abundant life than he had growing up. He didn't even think twice about purchasing brand new Nimbus 2000s for everyone on the Slytherin Quidditch team to ensure Draco was granted a chance to play and ultimately win. The price had never been too high for Lucius in regards to his son.

Ginny was curious but did not ask why he didn't mention his wife when he mentioned missing his family. It wasn't her business and really wasn't sure she wanted to know anyway. "So what are you going to do?" she asked curiously, wanting to change the subject slightly as she turned her head to look at him for his answer.

He shrugged. "I'm not sure yet," he answered truthfully, hating like hell to accept that his only choice was to become a Muggle. "I can't remain here obviously but am not sure where I want to go." He paused to look at her with a question that he'd wanted to ask her on the tip of his tongue, demanding to be asked. "How do you make a decision about where to spend the rest of your life when the only one you've known has been shattered before you?"

She barely smiled and shrugged, understanding what he meant. "I had five days of thinking before you woke," she said, her green emeralds searching for the usual ice in his eyes, relieved to find it melted and a more truthful blue hue looking back at her. "I racked my brain about where to go and how to get there. I'd heard stories of Ireland over the years from people that visited. They spoke of how beautiful it was and how friendly the people were. And with my red hair, it seemed the natural conclusion for me to go there."

He smirked, allowing his eyes to travel along the red, somewhat stringy, tendrils of her hair. "Yes I suppose you would fit in rather easily," he agreed, turning to look out before him again. "Perhaps I should go to Russia. Or maybe Italy. I'd have to dye my hair for Italy though." He smiled and almost laughed at himself. "Imagine me with black hair like Sev…" He stopped abruptly from the inadvertent mention of his fellow Death Eater and cleared his throat at the sudden stab of grief he felt, realizing he'd never see him again either. "Like Severus had." He looked down into his lap and absentmindedly picked at a ragged fingernail, trying not to remember the many evenings spent with the potions master sipping Firewhiskey and reminiscing over their younger years at Hogwarts.

She turned to face him again, visually examining his long hair that was now tangled and filthy and far from the exquisite white it truly was, but knew it was only a lengthy shampoo away from it's previous grandeur. Truthfully she'd hate to see the white tresses go. He had been a prat but had been a handsome one, nonetheless. He'd always frightened her whenever she caught a glimpse of him over the years, but as a young woman of eighteen now, she in no way could deny how charming and debonair he was when he chose to be, dare she admit a trifle handsome as well. Another wave of sadness crashed through her, but this time it took her a moment to figure out why. Lucius was the only person she'd ever be able to sit with and talk to about the people of her past and realized that when he was gone, that was it. His departure would officially end the life of 'Ginny Weasley'. At no time for the rest of her days could she speak of it again. He was the only remaining link to her life up until this moment. She suddenly found the thought of that link being severed terribly disturbing and wasn't quite sure when or if she'd be ever be ready to put her 'old life' away completely. But what could she do? Keep him around just for the purpose of reminiscing? That was preposterous at best.

Then there was his presence. Ginny thought to the couple hours when he went to Hogsmeade. She'd never say these words out loud, but she'd missed him. She couldn't have possibly thought that a couple days previous when he'd been an intolerable ass, but once he began acting halfway decent towards her, his presence was somewhat welcome. She never liked being alone. She wasn't used to it and certainly didn't want to deal with a situation like this all by herself. It gave her another person to focus on, to talk to, to figure things out with. The circumstance was still horrid, but having another person there, going through it with her, somehow made it to some extent more endurable. Could she possibly wish him to stay with her? She told herself she must certainly be going mad from the constant depravity around her to entertain the notion of such a thing.

When Ginny remained quiet with a far away look in the green pools of her eye, Lucius faced her, noticing she was miles away, and couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking. "Ginny?" he said quietly.

Her thoughts stopped as she looked at him, instantly snapping out of her trance. "Hmm? Oh, sorry," she said, sitting up from the wall and folding her legs under her, turning to face him somewhat. "This is just so…peculiar…sitting here with you. I mean, I used to be absolutely terrified of you just days ago, in fear of my life. And now we're…well we're like outlaws, comrades sort of…hiding from everyone, having to rely on each other to survive, struggling just to get from one day to the next and it's just…"

He nodded to acknowledge the extreme truth of her words. "I understand what you mean," he told her. "But survival often demands adaptation. We've no reason to fight or threaten each other anymore." He decided to stand up slowly, immediately aware the Skele-Gro had helped considerably already. He limped over with no need for his cane and climbed the wooden slats to see how much longer they'd need to wait. "Looks like the sun is setting," he told her, carefully climbing down. "I'd say another four hours and we can leave."

She nodded, glancing at the last of their food. "I'm hungry but I almost don't want to eat," Ginny said, feeling her stomach rumble. "I want to save it as long as we can."

He sat down beside her and reached toward the bundle Rogue had given them. "No reason to," he said, reaching for a cold potato. "We'll need strength. There will be more food." After all, they'd made it this far.

She reached for a potato as well and gasped in surprise when Lucius grasped her wrist, startled from remembering when he'd grabbed her before. She nearly held her breath as he gently turned her arm to examine the red and purple marks discoloring her wrist, frowning at what he saw.

"Those bruises are from me," Lucius said, releasing her arm so she could eat, eyes meeting hers briefly before looking away chagrined. "I apologize for that. " He bit into his potato, actually feeling bad for having hurt her, and chewed slowly in remorse.

Ginny smiled at his recognition of what he'd done and the fact he'd apologized for it. "Thank you," she said simply and bit into her potato. She desperately hoped that maybe the monster she'd known all her life was finally gone and being replaced by a somewhat decent human being. Was it possible?

* * *

**_I guess even Lucius has to give in to his reality eventually huh? Hope everyone is enjoying...it's been quite fun stranding these two together against their will...evil author I am...LOL...next stop...Malfoy Manor..._**


	5. Salvaging at the Manor

**_Okay this one ended up being just a smidge longer than I'd planned...excessive editing will do that I guess...hope you enjoy...I guess a leapard can change his spots huh?? Also, if any of you know any good Lucius/Ginny sites where I could post this, feel free to let me know. I need to do a bit of searching myself!_**

* * *

Ginny's heart pounded heavily inside her chest again as they quietly climbed from their hiding spot to reluctantly begin their trek to the manor, having bundled up what food and potions they had left, the water bowl included as well. She knew they couldn't avoid going to his home, but while she had a foreboding sense of dread that wouldn't leave her, she hoped for the best.

"How long will it take us?" she asked quietly once they'd left Hogsmeade Village for the last time, noticing he was moving much better than a couple days previous and no longer requiring her help or the large limb. He did not favor his side either and only walked with a slight limp.

"We should arrive before dawn," he told her as they walked once again in the black of night, even darker now with the new moon upon them. "But this time we must wait to venture out until the sun has risen so we can make sure there are no surprises. I do not know what might lie in wait though my contact said any searches had stopped."

"You don't think there could be Ministry workers still lingering around there, do you?" she asked in a slight panic. The thought of coming this far to be caught was terribly disheartening. Once again she thought of the small house and wished she were there. At this point, however, there was no turning back. They'd started a journey that they had to finish for their future depended on it.

"Ginny, I have no idea what to expect," Lucius told her gravely. "If it's been the amount of time you've said, that might save us. My contact made it sound like they'd given up on any searches and are hopefully working on their next bit of foolery. They were always so good at that anyway." He couldn't hide the sarcastic tone in his voice, as the Ministry was nothing more than an easily manipulated bunch of power hungry imbeciles, as far as he was concerned.

"I hope so," she said worried. "I don't want my nightmares to come true."

Lucius glanced over at her as they walked though he could hardly see her beside him. "Neither do I," he agreed.

* * *

The trek through the intense darkness and chilly night air was quiet save for the crickets and tree frogs chirping nonstop and the crunching of their shoes against the leaves and twigs on the ground. Both were preoccupied with their own thoughts about what they'd find at the manor upon arrival.

Ginny felt terribly bittersweet about reaching Malfoy Manor and it surprised her. It had been almost two weeks since she pulled Lucius from the battlefield, unsure if he would survive even one night, not knowing how badly wounded he might be. When she realized he would live, she happily looked forward to the day when she could ditch him and begin her new life. Now as she walked beside him, not having to help him like before, she thought that she might in some small and odd way actually miss him. Was that truly possible though? This was a man that she'd despised all her life. This was a man that attempted to bring death and destruction to the wizarding world by aligning with Voldemort and becoming a Death Eater. This was a man who almost took her life her very first year at Hogwarts via Tom Riddle's diary. This was a man that would have killed her on the battlefield if their paths had crossed.

Ginny tried to reason that some company had been better than none these days since the war had ended. She reasoned that he was the only one who could understand the tormented hell that she'd gone through, even if he had been on the other side. And then there was the reason that had needled her brain ever since the thought came to her; Lucius was her only tie to the life that would soon only be a memory. That fact continued to play over and over in her head like a broken record.

Lucius had spent the first forty-eight hours in denial after regaining consciousness before even thinking about somewhat accepting the severity of his situation. He supposed he was in some way grateful to the Weasley girl for her pity upon him when he was lying on the battlefield wounded. She certainly could have left him or better yet killed him outright. He still tried to figure out why didn't she want praise and chose instead to hide and leave her life behind. The Ministry would have taken care of her so she never would have wanted for anything for the rest of her long life and yet she walked away. Could the young girl even begin to understand what that said about her character? And the fact she'd chosen not to turn him in still amazed him for he'd certainly given her enough reasons over the years to send him straight to Azkaban the first chance she had. Was it just because she didn't want to be discovered that he was spared or was there more behind her decision? He still didn't understand it fully but was not about to question her. He just knew he didn't want to go back to that hellhole and now had to figure out a new direction for his life. But at least he was living. Death had no lure for him. There was nothing worth that sacrifice now.

Ginny would be gone soon enough, on her way to Ireland to start a new life. He still found it interesting a Pureblood witch would so willingly choose a Muggle life. He would have to do the same thing, but it was not by choice but desperation. He still didn't know where he would go either, though Russia remained an option. It was a great distance away, but he had the rest of his life to get there.

* * *

A couple hours later, the sun began to rise as soft orange rays filtered through the towering trees around them. It was this time that was the most beautiful as the gloomy darkness of night transformed into the cool soft glow of morning, bringing with it the promise of another day. Animals were just beginning to wake and stir while the birds in their nests above were singing their sweet morning songs to the two weary travelers down below, their shrill whistles and coos nearly echoing in the still air.

"How much further?" Ginny asked as she shivered from the dampness, wishing she could sleep, feeling as if each leg had heavy weights tied to them and wondering if she'd ever make it to Ireland at this rate. She thought to herself if she had a bed right now, she'd sleep for three days straight.

"About two kilometers from here," Lucius answered, motioning to a nearby tree. "Let's stop and rest though. We need to wait until complete daylight anyway." It felt a little odd to be saying that as all their travel had been at night, but he needed to be able to see if anyone was there waiting for them. He honestly didn't think so at this point, but they were better safe than sorry.

"Sounds good to me," Ginny agreed, quickly finding a grassy patch and sitting down, groaning as she did from her aching muscles, stretching her legs out in front of her for some relief. She reached for the food bundle and opened it, taking out the butterbeer bottle and the last piece of bread, tearing it in half and handing it to Lucius. "Might as well finish it. It's all we've got left." They'd eaten the rest of the bread, the mincemeat pie, the potatoes and one bottle of the butterbeer. They had half of the second bottle and most of the Firewhiskey left but that was all.

"There will be more," he told her, tone serious as his steel eyes looked up from the curtain of stringy white hair that hung limp beside his sallow face as he began to eat the last of the bread. He knew there would be more along the way.

* * *

Lucius and Ginny sat in silence for an hour after they finished eating, neither really having anything to say as they waited for the sun to rise fully. When it was time, they took turns taking care of their personal needs before gathering their belongings and beginning to walk the last two kilometers to what had been his property. There was a hill between them and the manor that took ten minutes to scale, trees thinning out the closer they got to the top. Standing at the edge of the tree line, a little out of breath from the climb, Ginny looked down the bare green hill before them and out into the lush valley, gasping in astonishment as a hand flew to her mouth, her eyes beginning to water.

Before them lay the dissipated ruins of what had once been a breathtakingly beautiful mansion with ornately manicured gardens that had surrounded it. Now there were random pieces of wall still standing, numerous puddles of rubble on the ground all around, holes in the walls that looked as if the stone had been blasted out, furniture scattered and broken, linens and curtains torn and blowing in the light breeze. It was the discarded and forgotten skeleton of a once healthy and prosperous home. The gardens and hedges were no longer trimmed and shaped, looking instead as if they'd been torn through and trampled on. It was an unbelievably devastating site to behold.

Lucius dropped to his knees in shock, eyes vacant with disbelief, jaw limp with awe. He knew his home and belongings were rummaged through by now based on what Rogue had told him, but hadn't imagined it would have been left in this deplorable condition. His magnificent mansion was broken and destroyed. All the valuable and priceless treasures he and Narcissa collected over their years together, all the family heirlooms and priceless antiques simply tossed asunder as if they were Muggle furniture, shattered and mangled. The hideous site before him reflected what he felt on the inside; that the beauty of what once had been was now crushed into unrecognizable ugly pieces. He dropped his head to his hands, his elbows resting on his thighs, fighting the urge to vomit as his stomach lurched inside, barely aware of the hand on his shoulder. He feared this was possible, but wasn't fully prepared for how he would feel seeing his home destroyed. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. His side was supposed to win. He was supposed to have his majestic mansion complete with all his prized possessions that included his family. He was supposed to be at his lord's right hand, assisting him in organizing and creating the new wizarding world as they'd planned for years, but instead he was reduced to hiding in holes in the ground and living off berries and stream water while he magnificent home lay ransacked.

Ginny jumped back from Lucius in fear when he lifted his head and let out a roar of anguish and rage that she was certain was heard five kilometers away. She watched as he stood up and broke out in a run as best he could down the grassy hill towards the remains of his homestead. "Lucius!" she called and ran after him, uncertain as to what he was going to do, afraid he was going to reinjure himself.

A volatile anger ignited within Lucius' still somewhat injured body as he ran as fast as he could towards what was once his, reaching the garden quickly. Like a madman, he began ripping at hedges and flower vines, breaking off legs of already ruined furniture and pounding on whatever else was nearby, further destroying his belongings, yelling and growling as he went along, picking up and throwing pieces of statues and frames as hard as he could against what was left of the walls.

"Lucius stop!" Ginny yelled, cautiously following him, wincing and jumping from his violence, not really sure if he would turn on her or not. She tried to understand what he was going through as best she could, tried to tell herself he needed to do what he needed to do, but she didn't want him to rebreak anything or accidentally hurt her for that matter. Periodically she looked around the tree line circling the property, but thankfully saw no one, assuming the Ministry had finished doing what they were going to do with his house, leaving it abandoned and in shambles. "Don't hurt yourself further!" she called out as he continued plowing through the mess, making his way to where the front door had been.

He was panting from his outburst and expansion of energy, whipping around to face her, eyes wide in anger, face reddened. "I don't think I could possibly be any more hurt!" he yelled at her, holding out his arms and turning around in a circle completely. "Look around you! This is what's left of my life! How would you feel? What would you do?"

Ginny was immediately silenced when his alarming attention turned briefly to her, not knowing what to say as she simply stood still staring at him. What could she say?

"Get away from me!" he shouted, roughly shoving her away from him, nearly causing her to fall, his stormy eyes gleaming with unbridled fury. When she didn't turn to leave, he shoved her again, this time succeeding in knocking her to the concrete underneath them with a grunt. "Go away!" he screamed so violently that his body shook and spittle flew from his chapped lips, watching as she scrambled to get up and then took off running.

Ginny's heart was throbbing so fast and hard in her chest as she ran that she could hardly breathe, terrified he was going to attack her if she didn't get away from him. She made it to the edge of the tree line and fell to the ground, gasping for air, coughing and nearly throwing up from the mess of emotion and lack of oxygen, crying out and pounding the ground with her fists, allowing her tears to fall from her eyes with little abandon, muttering incoherent words as she sobbed uncontrollably.

It wasn't long before her internal turmoil and gasping for air turned into hiccoughs, and with no warning, she found herself on her hands and knees emptying the contents of her stomach, her throat burning with each heave as she stared at the blades of grass beneath her. Her tears ceased as she attempted to calm herself, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and sitting back on her knees, placing her hands flat on her thighs.

Ginny briefly considered leaving him but knew in her heart she couldn't. All the times she'd pictured leaving him here never included his home in shambles and him falling apart. She felt a burning sensation as her heart began to slow it's maddening pace and moved to look down to discover a bloody scrape on her ankle from where he'd knocked her over and sadly shook her head, the lump remaining in her throat, now raw and painful.

She moved to where she could watch from a safe distance as Lucius ransacked through the debris of his possessions, hearing a scream from him every few minutes. Ginny couldn't even begin to imagine how shameful and embarrassing this had to be for someone as prideful as he was, to have everything he owned and treasured destroyed by those he considered arch enemies. She was not surprised when she felt tears sliding down her cheeks again.

* * *

At least an hour passed before Ginny decided to venture out from where she'd been sitting under the trees, having heard no more screams from Lucius and unable to see him any longer. She jogged down the hill and began to search for him frantically through the debris, finally finding him in what was the back terrace of the house among the lawn furniture that was tossed asunder. He was on his side in the fetal position, knees pulled to his chest, arms around his head and softly muttering to himself.

"Lucius?" she said quietly, afraid he would lash out towards her again as she slowly approached. "Lucius?" When she knelt down by his trembling body and hesitantly touched one of his arms, cut and bleeding from his explosion of anger earlier, he jerked away from her and held himself up on one arm.

"Didn't I tell you to leave?" he hissed, voice gruff and strained from his crying and screaming, hatefulness shooting from his eyes towards her. "Go away!" Why was she still here? He knew she'd planned on leaving him here from the beginning. There was absolutely no reason for her to remain.

"I won't leave you like this," she told him forcefully, noticing his red and blotchy tear stained face and instinctively trying to reach for him.

"Leave me, Weasley!" he yelled at her again, slapping her arm away.

"No! I won't!" she yelled back, fierce emeralds glaring back at him in defiance. "I didn't leave you on the field and I won't leave you now!" She refused to let him scare her again. Why did he want her to leave so badly? He was upset and distraught and had nothing here. She was not so heartless as to walk away from him now.

"I don't need your noble Weasley charity and pity!" he spat, recoiling from her as he sat up and wiped his wet face, more embarrassed and humiliated than he'd been in his entire life. "You dragged me from that damned field and got me here. Your job is done!" Proud and dignified Lucius Malfoy, whose old and aristocratic family had raised generations on this land, now was alone and stripped of all the honor and respect he once commanded. He was nothing now and wished he'd died on the battlefield. What was the point of life now?

Ginny was fuming and hastily stood up. "I'm not giving you charity!" she yelled, hands on her hips. "I'm trying to help you, dammit! Why should I leave you now in the middle of this mess? Do you think I'm that much of a bitch?"

"Why not leave me?" he exclaimed, anger shooting from his eyes like small poisoned darts, hands flailing about wildly. "I would have killed you on the field weeks ago! I've always been the enemy! I'm a cold heartless bastard! Why try to help me now? All you could talk about was leaving me here!"

"Because you're not my enemy now!" Ginny screamed at him. Waving her arms around, she said, "Look at us, Lucius! We've had to rely on each other for days now. Our survival depends on us and us alone. We're all that's left of what we know unless we want to march straight to the Ministry right now!" Tears were filling her eyes again as she took a breath and crossed her arms. "We're the only people we can ever talk to again about our lives up until this very moment in time, Lucius. Does that mean nothing to you?"

Lucius wiped his face again with his palms and then slid them through his dirty, knotted hair, his chest still heaving. Her words stopped him briefly as he'd never thought of it that way. Never again be able to discuss any of his life, not his childhood, not Hogwarts, not his marriage or son, absolutely nothing? Was he ready to denounce his life completely? Ginny was right; she was the only person that he could talk to now about those things and she would remain the only person forever. He stretched out his legs in front of him with his arms and hands limp between them and shook his head as he looked up at her, sadness filling his bloodshot eyes. "Why would you even want to talk to me?" he asked, sounding defeated, waving a hand towards her leg and the dried blood there, knowing it was his fault, and remembered her bruised wrist as well. "All I can do is hurt you."

Ginny shook her head, trying to catch her tears before they could spill from her eyes. "Because maybe I'm not ready to let go of everything just yet," she answered, kneeling down on her knees beside him. "Maybe I'm not ready to pretend my entire life didn't exist." She paused to glance around but then met his eyes directly. "By the looks and sounds of the past hour, apparently neither are you."

He allowed himself to gaze into her emerald eyes, bright again like they used to be, and recognized the truth of her sympathy in them. He sighed and dropped his head as his hair hung down. "This is insanity," he said, shaking his head.

"This is reality," Ginny told him, reaching for one of his hands. "Lucius, come on. I'm not leaving you here. Let's see if we can find anything to take with us. We need to leave soon." She paused as he looked at her again, the emptiness in his eyes almost too much for her. "Okay?"

Lucius stared at her from where he sat among the rubble of his possessions, truthfully surprised by her persistent attitude towards him. He couldn't argue with her though. He obviously had nowhere to go and also wasn't ready to denounce his life either. He didn't know what tomorrow would bring, but right now he was hungry, sore, exhausted and depressed and didn't want to remain in this horrid mess any longer. His fits and screams wouldn't bring the beauty and splendor of his home back to him regardless of how long he stayed here. He slid his dirty and scraped up hand into hers and allowed her to help him up.

Standing in front of her now a broken and humbled man, there was so much he wanted to say that he found he could say nothing. When he simply nodded, she smiled a little and it was then he realized she still held his hand in hers.

* * *

They walked around for a couple hours digging through the remains of his possessions. Lucius found a small picture of Draco from two years ago that had been in a frame, picking it out of the broken glass on the ground from where it had more than likely been dropped, so he could always keep it with him. He sifted through random clothing items from the bedroom, choosing a few pieces that he assumed would look acceptable in the Muggle world and tied them up in a bundle, fighting to ignore the hundreds of memories that attempted to claw at him with each step he took. He was shocked to find the locked box he kept the family jewelry in, noticing it had deep grooves and scratches on it from failed attempts to open it, amazed it wasn't simply taken, and quickly opened it with the spell he had locked it with, relieved to find all items still inside and intact.

Ginny emerged from the bathroom where she'd been shuffling through toiletries to see strands of gold and pearls and other pieces of jewelry hanging from his hand as he knelt on the ground. "Dear Merlin!" she said quietly, rushing over to join him, never having seen so many beautiful pieces in one location except in a shop. "How did they miss all that?"

"They couldn't open this," he answered, putting all the jewelry back inside the box. While the inside was lined with soft green velvet, the outside was dark and knotted wood, quite ugly looking really and completely out of place among all the exquisite items he owned, exactly why he kept the jewelry in it.

"Perhaps they figured there would be nothing in it they'd want," Ginny offered, thinking the outside of the box looked as if Hagrid might have owned it, not that she was putting him down at all. She had dearly cared for Hagrid but his belongings definitely had their own look. "Though with the Ministry's ways, I don't know why they wouldn't just take it anyway and try to open it at Headquarters."

"Or maybe it wasn't jewelry they were looking for," Lucius told her gravely, eyes glancing at her quickly. He knew the Ministry would be interested in other things besides family jewelry.

Ginny met his glance but didn't remark. Instead she picked up a couple ruby rings, admiring how their facets sparkled and twinkled in her palm. "These are so beautiful, Lucius. These were…your wife's?"

Reaching in and reverently touching the pieces of jewelry, Lucius answered, "A few were. Other pieces were my mother's and grandmother's. Both of those were my grandmother's actually." He paused to look up at her again. "We should be able to get a large amount of Muggle money for these. This will be a tremendous help."

"That's great," Ginny said a bit disheartened as she put the rings back, wondering what she would do for money. Obviously he would have no problem but her family had no such riches.

Lucius closed the box lid and muttered the spell to relock it. "I think the Ministry found some of what they were looking for though," he admitted, standing up and tucking the box under his arm.

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously as she gathered her bundle of toiletries.

He cleared his throat and glanced away, deciding to choose his words carefully. "I had some…items…under the drawing room floor," he explained. "They found them and took everything that was there."

Ginny noticed how he couldn't make eye contact with her. "Do I want to know what these items were?" she asked.

"No, you don't."

Ginny nodded and silently agreed with him that she didn't want to know. She knew his background was filled with unimaginable horrors and that was enough for now. There might come a time when they would need to discuss his past behavior but it was not now. "I took some soap, toothpaste and shampoo," she told him, quickly changing the subject. With a dull ache already beginning to burn in her abdomen, knowing what was to come and very soon, she'd also been quite happy to find a stash of female necessities to include in her bundle. "At least we can wash up a bit. I've never felt so gross in my life. I also took a few pieces of her clothing, if that's all right." She felt a bit awkward but desperately wanted out of her current clothing. She'd worn it nearly two weeks and between the dirt and blood and overall smell, she could hardly stand it; he wasn't much better than her.

"She won't be needing them," he said voice empty, turning and beginning to walk out of the bedroom, stopping just briefly at the door for one last hurtful look back. "There's nothing else for me here so we should head to the Burrow. I'm estimating it'll probably take us two nights of traveling to get there from here."

Ginny, who had been walking beside him as they descended the once white marble staircase now darkened with numerous muddied footprints, stopped and looked at him questioningly. "What?" she asked.

He stopped on the step beneath her and turned around to see the vacant and near panicked look on her freckled face above him. "The Burrow," he repeated, wondering if he was mistaken. "Isn't that where you lived?" He was quite sure that was the name of where the Weasley family had lived. Why was she looking at him like that?

"Well…yeah…but…I hadn't planned on going back there," she told him, feeling her heart pound in her chest at the thought of her home. She'd considered going back, of course, but had recently changed her mind. If Malfoy Manor was any indication of what she'd find, they could just keep going.

"And why not?" he asked, eyes narrowing and studying her as her wide eyes darted about.

She glanced around them quickly and pictured the same thing at her home, a lump forming in her sore throat again. "What's the point?" she asked with a shrug, vainly attempting to appear aloof.

Lucius stepped up to be on the same level, the crease between his eyebrows almost joining together as he sized up the intense emotion behind her words. "Do you want nothing from your home?" he asked, knowing it could not be so. This had hurt him deeply but now that it was over, he was in some small way glad that he'd come.

Staring up into his bloodshot and fatigued eyes, now colored a dull grey in comparison to their brighter hue a day or so ago, Ginny bit her lip, still attempting to mask her emotion at returning to her home. "No I don't," she answered, hoping her tone sounded truthful, but having a feeling it did not.

He scowled at her. "You're lying," he said quietly, his lips barely moving, his teeth visible.

"No I'm not," she said defensively and took a step down but was stopped by his hand around her arm, not hurting but tight enough to stop her.

"You are," he told her, not letting go.

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Am not."

"Ginny," he sighed.

"What?" Her green eyes were wide and trying to pry her arm loose from his hold.

He slowly shook his head at her. "Do you really think I've enjoyed coming back here?" he asked, waving his free arm toward the ruins of his house.

She said nothing.

"This is beyond devastating, Ginny!" he exclaimed, emotion returning, pushing her arm away from him. "My beautiful home where I married my wife and raised my son, that housed everything I owned, that has been in my family for generations, completely destroyed!"

"Then why did we have to come here?" she asked, her tone matching his.

"Because I had to! Because it was the only way I could ever move on!" he nearly yelled at her. "Otherwise I'd do nothing but wonder what became of my home. It would haunt me. Now I know." He paused, noticing the tears filling her eyes. "You will always wonder if you don't go, Ginny," he said quieting his voice, not really trying to upset her.

"No I won't," she lied quickly, cradling the bundle to her chest protectively. "I haven't thought about it at all. I just want to get to Ireland."

He stepped down to be level with her again and took a couple steps towards her until his body nearly touched her, watching how she tightly held onto the cloak in her arms and how she wouldn't look at him. "Let me tell you something that you need to remember around me," he said quietly, his voice holding a gentle warning. "You are inept at convincing me when you lie."

Ginny bit her lip and looked down but could see nothing except what she was holding because he was standing so close to her. The noon sun was high in the sky above them and she knew they needed to return to the shelter of the forest and soon. She hated the words coming from Lucius but it was the truth and he'd called her bluff, seeing right through her. She'd done nothing but wonder what had become of her home, but would not have gone after this fiasco if not for him. She would always wonder what happened to it if they left without returning and it really didn't sound as if he was giving her much of a choice. "We need to get back to the forest," she said, turning from him to continue down the staircase. "The Burrow will be a day or so out of our way so we need to get going."

Lucius wanted to smile as he followed behind her. He knew he'd been right but truthfully found nothing to smile about.

* * *

A couple hours of walking later, they settled on the soft bank of a small river on their way to the Burrow, possibly the same one that ran by the small house they'd hidden in. They chose this particular spot because of the thick bushes and tree coverage around them and because it was just steps away from the water. They'd made sure to stay off the main paths, choosing to remain as deep in the forest as they could and near any stream or river they could find.

Ginny grabbed the toiletry bundle and her clean clothes to change into, trying not to run for the water, as she was desperate for a bath. "I'll be back in a bit," she told him and headed upstream. Most of her pride was gone at this point after the past few days, but she wasn't going to put on a show for him.

"Let me know if you need any help," Lucius called out with a smirk and an eyebrow raised, unable to resist teasing her just a little. He was somewhat surprised at his own words but had oddly enough started feeling better the past hour or so. Maybe it was because his trip to his home was finally over. He now knew and no longer worried about what he'd find. He'd screamed and cried and trashed everything he could, but it had helped him deal with the circumstance somewhat. He wasn't over the devastation obviously, as that would take quite awhile, but a part of him accepted the reality.

Ginny smiled at his comment, one of the few sentences he'd spoken since they left the mess that used to be his home, shaking her head as she continued walking, not responding to him. She walked along the bank until she didn't think he'd be able to see her easily, leaving her dry clothes and shoes on the grass and slowly walking into the cold water fully dressed with the toiletry bundle, interested in being clean more than warm. She soaped her socks first and rinsed them, tossing them to the bank. She took off her ripped pants, soaping them, thinking the bloodstains would probably never come out, then rinsed and tossed them as well. Her shirt was next, everything landing together in a crumpled wet bundle. She washed her bra and panties next, but hooked them on her arm while she washed her hair and body and essentially brushed her teeth with her finger. It wasn't perfect and somewhat tricky trying keep herself covered in the water and the toiletries afloat, but the whole experience certainly made her feel much better. She felt almost human again.

She put her bra and panties back on just for the walk to the shore, as she didn't trust Lucius to not look. Ginny took her dry clothes further into the brush away from the bank where she was well hidden and stripped completely, standing for a few minutes for some of the wetness to evaporate from her skin, and then dressed. Narcissa's clothes didn't exactly fit her but they were clothes and they were clean. She had no other choice right now and would easily overlook the length of the sleeves and pantlegs being almost two inches too long. She finally finished dressing and then gathered all her wet clothes into a pile, returning to where she'd left Lucius, spreading her clothes out on the bushes for the sun to dry them.

"You behaved I assume?" Ginny asked, her wet hair dripping down her shirt leaving darkened circles of material at the ends, handing him the bundle of soaps to indicate it was his turn.

"I'm a man, not a saint," he said simply, taking his clothes and the soaps and left her to go bathe, brushing by her but not looking at her. Truth be known, he'd only seen her in her undergarments walking out of the water. Of course he was going to look. Though his insides felt dead at the moment, he was a man very much alive on the outside.

As he headed upstream for his turn at bathing, Lucius pictured her again briefly. When she'd said she was taking some of Narcissa's clothing at the manor, he almost protested as he thought for sure it would bring back memories he wasn't ready for. But when she'd returned from her bath wearing a black cotton blouse and khaki camping pants of his wife's, just a little baggy on her smaller frame, he realized it didn't bother him at all and was very happy about that.

Ginny shook her head and laughed quietly to herself at his comment, not sure if she was offended or flattered. Things had changed between them the past three days and she had to admit she liked the change. He was not an arrogant ass towards her any longer and they'd had quite a few civilized conversations, not to mention a few emotionally revealing moments. They'd seen each other broken down to tears and had subconsciously clung to each other through nightmares. The Lucius that had just left her to bathe was not the Lucius she'd pulled off the field. She almost liked this one.

Though she'd never admit it, Ginny snuck down the bank a few steps and looked over the bushes herself, however, she got the entire backside view as she caught Lucius walking into the water. She gasped and quickly returned to where she was sitting, knowing she was blushing furiously and telling herself she was being silly. She hadn't planned for him to be naked though, thinking he may walk into the water like she did, still wearing underwear. She also hadn't planned on the reaction she had to seeing him naked. She liked it and couldn't convince herself otherwise. From what she could see, he had quite a body, nicely toned and shaped.

Trying to get her mind on something else aside from his naked form, Ginny rummaged through what was becoming 'their' belongings to find the bowl to fetch some water. All their food was gone, except for the bottle of Firewhiskey, but she was quite certain there were some fruit trees nearby.

When Lucius returned, Ginny looked at him and instantly smiled, blushed and looked away quickly. It was all reaction and she couldn't help it. He looked much better, more like himself. All the dried blood from his cuts was gone, his wet hair was clean and white again and his clothes were clean as well. He was dressed in nothing more than a dark blue button down shirt, black pants and boots but they fit him well and contrasted with his light skin and hair. It was amazing what a simple bath and clean clothes could do.

"You behaved I assume?" he asked with a smirk, mocking her as he laid his wet clothes over the bushes to dry and then turned to face her.

"Of course I did. Don't be ridiculous," she told him, pushing a couple robes into his hands. "We need to find food." She had the bowl and set off walking, absolutely ignoring him. She felt as if she was still blushing.

Lucius chuckled, knowing full well she was lying and that she knew he knew she was lying. "Very well," he said, walking after her. "Off we go."

They managed to find some wild blackberries and small apples scattered throughout the forest, returning to their spot with two robes full after an hour of walking and gathering. They sat down on their robes and ate quietly, lost in their own thoughts once again.

* * *

Lucius was stealing sideways glances at Ginny as he ate, unable to stop himself and internally chastising himself with each glance. Her long red hair was dry and clean and looked soft to the touch. Hair had always been his weakness. He remembered early in his marriage, he'd spend hours standing behind Narcissa while she sat at her vanity, tenderly brushing her hair. It was a sensual act that often led them to the nearby bed. He enjoyed his brushed as well as it felt incredible and brought immense pleasure. He missed pleasure. They'd had an active sex life throughout their marriage as they'd both been intensely sexual people. They didn't need love as long as they had passion. Now he had nothing.

Is that why he was feeling attracted towards Ginny now? His lack of pleasure? He stole another quick glance. No, she was attractive. There was no argument in that. Her ivory freckled skin contrasted beautifully with her bright red hair and startling emerald colored eyes. Why had he not realized her true beauty until now? She'd grown into a stunning young lady. He told himself he was being ridiculous though. She thought of him as a monster, and rightly so he assumed with his past. She would certainly have no problem finding a young Irish lad to sweep her off her feet. He was too old for her anyway.

Ginny was sneaking sideways looks at Lucius, trying to still the pounding of her heart. He looked good; there were no two ways about that. His long white hair hung loose and was clean again, having been devoided of the dirt and dried blood in it previously and his eyes were the clearest blue she'd ever seen. It amazed her how drastically the color of his eyes would change with his mood. More importantly though, it was as if he'd turned into a completely different person the past couple days and she had to admit she was relieved for the change. Those first days when he'd regained consciousness were a bit rough, but recently he'd been more human than she ever thought possible of him. The arrogant way he'd carried himself was gone, replaced by a man she'd seen smile and cry and scream. She liked this one so much better and wondered if it would last or if he'd return to the horrid way he was.

Lucius felt the odd energy between them interlaced with a silence that wasn't their typical. There was usually nothing but indifference filling the air between them, but this was more like an awkward hesitancy. He turned his head to look at her and saw the bewildered expression on her face, unable to ignore it any longer. "Ginny," he said quietly, searching for her emeralds, willing her to look at him. "Do share why you continue to look over at me like that."

She blushed slightly at his blunt statement and felt her stomach flip. "You're not using Legilimens on me are you?" she asked quickly, knowing many wizards could, and also stalling for time to come up with an answer for him. How was she supposed to answer when she didn't really know herself?

He smirked at her avoidance. "It wouldn't be any fun if I told you, now would it?" he said. He could do that, of course, but hadn't in quite awhile and wasn't now.

Ginny smiled and looked down at her palm where she fiddled with a piece of apple. "You just…you're very different," she said truthfully, flipping the small piece of fruit over and over again. "Nothing like how you were."

"Having the only life you've ever known stripped from you and shattered into tiny unrecognizable shards will do that to a person," he said dryly, both his eyebrows shooting up quickly. "At least any person who wants to continue living."

Ginny smiled and faced him then. "It's just…at one point I thought I was absolutely crazy for rescuing you from the field," she admitted quietly, watching his eyebrows twitch as if he was thinking '_is that so?_', glancing away a couple times, finding it difficult to maintain eye contact. "I didn't know what would happen when you woke, if you did. But you were the only one still breathing and I just couldn't leave you."

He noticed her frequent glances away from him and was curious what she felt uncomfortable about. "Do you regret that decision?" he asked seriously, voice low. "Rescuing me?"

Ginny looked up at him and allowed herself to gaze into the piercing blue irises intensely staring at her, seemingly swallowing up the tiny black pupils in the bright sun. "No I don't," she told him truthfully. "I'm glad you're all right, Lucius. And it looks like you're moving much better too." He didn't favor his ribs anymore or his arm and barely limped now. "The Skele-Gro seemed to work quickly."

He smiled and watched as her eyes lowered once more to her palm where she absentmindedly played with the piece of fruit there, her red lips still forming a ghost of a smile. There had been a brief moment of vulnerability behind her words and in her voice, but she'd covered it up instantly. "Yes I am definitely feeling much better," Lucius agreed, looking down at his handful of blackberries, biting back other words floating around his head, knowing now was not the time to voice them.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes until Lucius said, "You should try to sleep before we travel tonight." He reached for the vial of the sleeping draught and handed it to her. "Just a sip," he reminded her. "We don't want anymore bad dreams."

Ginny, who had finished eating, completely agreed with him on both accounts, taking the vial for a quick sip before fixing her 'bed', and falling asleep fairly soon after lying down.

* * *

When she awoke a few hours later from a restful, undisturbed sleep, Ginny stretched and sat up, looking out before her and seeing Lucius standing at the bank's edge with a glorious sunset before him, the slivers of visible sky through the treetops every shade of orange, pink and red, shining through all the branches and limbs and coloring the top of the water. Lucius was standing near the edge of the water with his hands in his pockets, his hair gently blowing in the wind, when she walked up to him.

"Sleep well?" he asked cordially, having heard her approach even though his thoughts had been a thousand miles away, fondly remembering when Draco was a small child and playing near water for the first time.

"Yes, finally," she answered, folding her arms across her chest, staring out over the water. "Beautiful sky, isn't it?" It had been weeks since she'd seen brilliant colors like these in the sky, wishing she could be in the middle of an open field to witness their beauty, but knowing that wouldn't have been safe for them right now. There would be others she could see when her safety would not be compromised.

"It is spectacular," Lucius agreed, turning to look at her, thinking to himself that she did look quite rested. Her eyes were even a little brighter as was her complexion. Being honest with himself, he had to admit she was downright breathtaking with the warmth of the sunrays shining on her like a beacon and her hair blowing softly from the slight breeze. He was just a damned fool for thinking she was beautiful though, forcing himself to look back out towards the stream and the forest beyond. She thought nothing of him and he couldn't blame her. "My wife and I enjoyed many sunsets together," he said quietly, smiling slightly at his numerous memories of evenings with Narcissa instantly flooding his mind. "We spent hours on the balcony off our bedroom just lounging and sipping wine and…" He paused, glancing at her, remembering she was young and thinking maybe she hadn't known such pleasures yet. "Sunsets were always a very passionate time for us." _Yes that sounded a little more appropriate_, he thought.

Ginny looked at him, surprised he'd shared this obviously intimate part of their marriage with her. She smiled, imagining how nice that must have been to share love in such a beautiful setting, easily picturing it in her mind. "I can see how that would make for quite the…romantic evening," she agreed, choosing her words carefully. Picturing the scene, however, entailed envisioning Lucius on a terrace overlooking a well manicured garden below, hair blowing gently in the breeze, glorious red and orange sunset behind him, which made her heart flutter, not to mention the actions she could see him doing otherwise. His sexuality and virility were unmistakable and, truth be known, he was one of the most sensual men she'd ever met. Years ago at Hogwarts, though the girls were terrified of him, that didn't mean they didn't still whisper about him. When he would strut through the hallowed halls, head held high in arrogance, black cloak billowing behind him like a cloud of nobility, serpent cane in his hand, the regal air of confidence and superiority preceding him, there were few girls who could deny they'd submit to him completely and do anything for him should he ask. Anything.

Lucius turned to look at her then, astonished by her comments. "Why, Miss Weasley," he said, eyes wide, voice teasing a bit. "I never would have guessed." Though he sounded like he was taunting her, he was truly surprised, assuming she'd be one to wait for her wedding night like so many silly young witches aspired to. It wasn't reality but most learned soon enough.

"Guessed what?" she repeated, no attempt at hiding her confusion, eyes meeting his.

"That you'd known a man already."

Instantly she saw his blue depths twinkling in the knowledge of her actions and his full lips forming a smirk, instantly looking away again and fighting the blush that heated her face. "How does my statement prove that?" she asked nonchalantly, digging the toe of her shoe into the ground.

"If you'd not known a man," he began, his voice soft like the breeze caressing her cheek. "You wouldn't have known it could make for a romantic evening." He paused. "I could recognize the desire in your voice." Either she was horrible at keeping things from him or didn't realize how obvious she was.

Ginny knew her face was as red as her hair, but could not stop it, and tried not to be flustered because she was definitely embarrassed. "Well I have hormones just like everyone else," she told him defensively, still concentrating on the ground.

"Apparently," he quipped. "I'm impressed." It was a simple thing but it told him much about her personality, which he was still trying to ascertain.

She turned to face him then, curious at his choice of words. "Impressed?" she repeated. "Why?" What was he playing at?

He turned and took a small step towards her, his body facing her squarely. "I've never understood why people deny themselves the carnal pleasures of the flesh," he purred, lips barely moving with his words, piercing eyes hungrily searching hers. "When they're such delicious treats to enjoy."

Ginny swallowed, as her throat was suddenly dry, and looked into the ice blue eyes staring into hers as if searching for an answer to a silent question. She felt her heart thumping wildly in her chest, wondering if he could hear it. Overwhelmed by the intensity of the moment, she was at a loss as to what to say, but knew somewhere deep in the dark corners of her mind that if he'd made any attempt to kiss her right then, she would have acquiesced completely, even if she'd regret it later.

Lucius had stood close to her before but it never felt like this. Her red lips were slightly parted and he could see the quick rise and fall of her chest, sensing her anxiety and uncertainty of the possibility that hovered around them. His own hormones were suddenly awake and daring him to lower his mouth to hers. A gentle breeze in the cool air, the brilliant colors surrounding them, clean and refreshed from their respective baths and the simple fact they had been stranded together for days all screamed that it would have been understandable for that action. His brain, however, countered that it would have been improper and that he would have been taking advantage of a situation that had compromised them both to where they were vulnerable to such inclinations. He briefly wondered when he began to care about whether he was taking advantage of a situation or not, usually never stopping long enough to think about it.

"I should sleep for a bit before it's time to leave," he said barely above a whisper, smiling at her, an apology in his eyes, before turning and walking back to their robes, wondering if it had been the right thing to do, trying to convince himself it was. The last thing they needed to do was have regret between them on top of everything else.

Ginny let out a breath she felt like she'd been holding in for the past two minutes as he left her, remaining where she stood and staring out into the forest slowly darkening before her. Was he about to kiss her? It certainly had felt like it from her previous experiences as her heart raced madly at the image of his mouth closing over hers. Something told her once his lips touched hers though, it could begin a sequence of events that might not end until both were spent. The whole image in her mind caught her by surprise, but could not deny it excited her at the same time. On one hand, she was flattered that he could possibly be attracted to her, as she'd only ever been just a little girl to him really, but on the other hand she was a little leery of such a thing. Yes their situation was quite unique and it would be understandable to get some emotions confused, but they were vastly different people. They were both Purebloods and had attended Hogwarts, but that's about as far as the similarities went.

Ginny inhaled deeply and shook her head as if trying to loosen the hold of the ideas flashing before her. She was being silly. She would go to Ireland and he would go…somewhere. He still had to decide. She was certain it would not take him long to find another wife, someone more appropriate for him. She chastised herself for thinking as if she was a schoolgirl with a crush. It was just the situation.

She quietly returned to their spot and sat down, trying to make as little noise as possible so Lucius could sleep. Usually he slept with his body parallel to her but, and maybe it was because they had more room in this location, this time he was laying perpendicular to her, the top of his head close to her thigh. She inhaled the crisp night air and leaned back against the trunk, fantasizing about her future.

* * *

A couple hours or so passed and the sky was almost completely dark. Her eyes had adjusted and could just see his form beside her, breathing heavy and sleeping soundly on his back, glad he wasn't crying out as he had before. As she sat quietly, watching and listening to him while he slept, thinking how relaxed his face looked, she suddenly felt the urge to touch him, to lightly comb the hair at his temples with her fingers, to be exact. She didn't know what prompted the urge exactly; she just knew she wanted to. She hesitated for a moment but then reasoned he was asleep anyway so he probably wouldn't even feel it. Ginny reached and allowed her fingertips to barely touch his hair and then began gently smoothing the blond tendrils from his temple down to where his hair folded underneath his head, realizing it felt even softer than she thought it would be, reminding her of white silk.

While the crickets started their song around them and night completely covered them, Ginny continued her caresses and couldn't help but smile. _You're crazy_, she told herself, but didn't stop.

A few minutes later when he stirred, she froze and nearly held her breath, afraid he might be waking up and withdrew her hand immediately, placing it in her lap, wishing her heart would slow to a regular rhythm. The incessant pounding alone was enough to wake him up.

"Why did you stop?" he whispered, hearing her sharp intake of breath at his question and unable to hide his smile. He'd been awake the past couple minutes, at first thinking he'd been dreaming, but then realizing it was her and had been enjoying her attention. He knew if he moved she'd stop and didn't want her to.

_Dammit_, she thought, instantly embarrassed. "I…uh…I thought you might be waking up," she answered quietly, knowing she sounded ridiculous. She should have just kept her hands to herself.

"Do you not want me aware of your touch?" he whispered, emphasizing the last word.

Ginny swallowed, amazed how the simple way he spoke his words could cause her stomach to flutter. "Uh…I…not exactly," she stammered, confused at how to answer his question. She was a mess of words and couldn't figure out which ones to say.

"Would you continue if I told you I was enjoying it?" he asked, pleasantly surprised that she'd found one of his weaknesses so quickly, even if by mistake. "It felt quite nice."

Ginny sighed. This was so much easier when she thought he was asleep. Now she knew he was awake and feeling every stroke of her fingers down his temple and it made butterflies swarm about madly inside her. She surmised, though, if he could be forward enough to ask her to continue, she could be forward enough to keep doing it, though her nervousness was determined to remain.

Lucius thoroughly enjoyed the sensation of her caresses and forced himself to lay still. He couldn't help but wonder what had made her want to in the first place though. Usually it was a tender gesture of affection towards another. Is that what this was? Or was she sitting there bored and thought it would be a good idea to pass the time? He wasn't sure but did know he was beginning to not mind her company. Could she possibly think the same towards him? She had said he had changed and he'd recognized the relief and a bit of acceptance in her eyes. He told himself there was no reason to think on it as they had a long way to go yet, giving into her touch, as it was extremely relaxing to him, and soon he fell back asleep.


	6. The Burrow's End

**Just a few recognitions before we proceed….**

**Mr. Riddle1978 – I had quite a bit of this story written before I started posting so that has helped in updating. But I do plan on continuing because I'm quite hooked on it and have had a ball with these two!**

**Cinderella – Thank you…I'm working on it right now actually!**

**gineveramalfoy1894 – Hope you're enjoying! Things are finally getting a little interesting between these two!**

**Draculaluvsamy – Thank you…I'm glad you think so. I'm such an editing whore…it's often hard for me to ever 'finish' a chapter!**

**Dracoginnylover24 – He might just be able to tolerate her after all! I mean, she did basically save his life right?**

**Robin – Thanks for your reviews and questions. He does have the Mark and always will, but it's more like a 'burnt scar' at this point. I'm currently deciding how I will handle that when he's in the "Muggle" world. The Ministry will remain a ghost in this story as I wanted to focus more on the characters and their vast differences and how they handle being stuck together, going through such a terrible time. And I had to remember why I made her eyes green…and it's simply because Bonnie's eyes are green. It works so much better in descriptions too I think. And definitely slow…otherwise it's not believable.**

**Jennifer - Thanks! Hope you'll come back for this chapter too!**

**Now on with the story….**

* * *

Once the sun had finally disappeared and the safety of darkness fell over them once more, Ginny gathered their dry clothes from the thick bushes, their water bowl, the butterbeer bottle they kept water in when they traveled, the sleeping draught vial with only a little remaining, the box that held Lucius' family jewelry and Draco's picture, plus the leftover fruit they hadn't eaten, and packed everything up in secure bundles as best she could before waking him up, having waited as long as she could. He yawned and stretched for a couple minutes before rolling up his 'bed' and making a quick trip to take care of morning needs. When he returned, they set off to begin their trek to the Burrow.

"You're quiet," Lucius said after they'd been walking for about an hour. He really wasn't in the best mood for conversing either, but had grown accustomed to her attempts at conversations.

"I'm just thinking," Ginny admitted softly. He was right; she had been unusually quiet. Her mind was consumed with the visions of his destroyed home and what lie in store for her.

"Anything you'd like to share?" he asked curiously as they walked, the night air growing chillier around them. He was still thinking about waking up and feeling her caress, wondering if she'd ever do it again, but knew she was upset about the state of her home and pushed those thoughts aside. For now.

"I'm not looking forward to what I'll find," Ginny admitted, assuming the same devastation awaited her. True her home had not been as elaborate and richly adorned as his had been, but it was still her home and where she grew up. There was a tiny part of her that was almost embarrassed for him to see her dwelling after seeing how beautiful his had been, but immediately chastised herself for such a thought. Her parents had always provided for their needs and gave them everything they could, including generous amounts of love. She told herself she had nothing to be ashamed of.

"I wasn't looking forward to what I found either," Lucius told her. "But afterwards you will be relieved. Even though I'm still pained from seeing my precious ancestral home ruined, if I had it to do over again, I would. I'd have to." Perhaps it was his age talking, perhaps experience, or a little of both together, but avoidance rarely satisfied the deeper soul within.

Ginny didn't say anything, as she knew he was right and hated it. She did have to go and see for herself and, in a sense, 'say goodbye'. It was the only way to begin healing from this mess. She had to admit it was just a trifle odd to hear such knowledge from him, unable to deny that the little she'd learned about him as a person was vastly different than the image she'd had in her mind previously of a selfish arrogant power driven devil. She didn't kid herself though; he _had_ been a selfish arrogant power driven devil, but now…not so much it seemed. Their circumstance demanded the change, although she would admit to keeping a wary eye on him, assuming he could change back at any moment. There were too many years spent as the hateful Malfoy to be able to turn that around so easily without some remnant left behind.

There was a question that burned into the electric energy floating around them in the blackness of night, but Ginny was hesitant to ask it. She'd done nothing but talk about her going to Ireland alone and him going somewhere else. After what happened at his home though, she felt as if some silent bond had been forged between them, whether they'd truly wanted it or not. She'd found she couldn't leave him and had refused to even try when he'd attempted to scare her off. She'd also discovered that there was a very real human side to Lucius that she never would have thought possible if she hadn't witnessed it for herself. The despair and heartbreak she'd seen in his eyes among the debris of his home had been so intense, it still made her sad to think of it now.

She couldn't help but replay their moment by the bank watching the sunset. He had been at least thinking of kissing her, hadn't he, or was it just misplaced wishful thinking on her part? She was young, but usually not oblivious to such things. She'd seen that hungry, curious look before in others' eyes, the one that preludes the joining of lips, but questioned Lucius' motivation for such a look, understanding that their forced dependency could cause such thoughts. Certainly he wasn't really attracted to her, was he? She could be his daughter. Right? Or was that irrelevant? When she'd been caught touching his hair and remembered the husky tone of his voice when he'd asked if she did not want him aware of her touch, he'd sounded so…well…_sexual_ and it was not lost on her. If he wasn't attracted to her, then he wouldn't have allowed himself to sound like that, or so she thought. She would never believe that Lucius did or said anything without meaning and intent behind it. Still, it made her question everything and that's not what she needed.

The biggest question at this moment, though, was did Ginny want him to go with her? She needed to answer that first before asking him anything. A week ago she would have answered no with little hesitation, but she wasn't so sure now. She was taking a liking to him with his new found human side and, whether that stemmed from their situation completely, she wasn't sure. Maybe they could continue together to Ireland together and figure details out later. Ireland was a big enough country if he wanted to leave, right? She honestly thought they'd be better sticking together than separating right now and, deeper inside in the hidden corner of her heart, she knew she really didn't want to be alone.

A few more minutes passed as they walked until Ginny inhaled deeply and decided to just ask him, unable to withstand the constant barrage of questions in her mind. What did she have to lose? "Lucius," she began, her voice soft in the still of the night around them. "Do you…I mean…are you still planning on going to Russia?" She was scared to hear his answer, but more scared of being by herself, wishing her racing heartbeat would slow.

Lucius smiled as they walked, now understanding her other reason for being quiet, as he had wondered himself if she still planned on going to Ireland alone after the events of the past twenty-four hours. "Do you want me to go to Russia?" he asked in return. He did not think towards her now as he had even four days ago and, while it still surprised him, he found himself enjoying her company and being close to her, curious if her feelings towards him had changed any.

She sighed and then smiled, thankful for the dark to hide most of her red face, and briefly considered lying until she remembered what he'd told her about her inability to lie to him convincingly. She didn't really want to lie to him anyway. Did he maybe want to go with her?

"Would it be completely crazy if I said not particularly?" she answered honestly and anxiously waited for his response, nearly holding her breath.

Choosing to not continue their banter, Lucius stopped walking and gently grabbed her arm to stop her as well. "Ginny, do you want me to go with you to Ireland?" he asked for clarification, needing to hear her say it. Playful banter was one thing, but this was a decision to possibly affect their lives and he took that very seriously, wishing he could see her eyes at this moment as they were the most emotionally revealing green eyes he'd ever seen. A new moon was upon them and, while that was excellent for remaining hidden, it did little to help them see the ground or each other.

Ginny could barely see in the darkness, but knew the look he was giving her, almost glad she couldn't see his piercing stare as it often had the power to unnerve her. "If you want to…yes," she answered quietly. "Unless you really wanted to go to Russia." Far be it from her to try to change his mind if he did still want to go.

"Russia has no enticement for me," he told her truthfully with a shake of his head. "But Ireland does. I would like to go with you." He was in no way embarrassed to admit he wanted to go with her instead of to some far off icy country he'd never been to before. He hadn't been to Ireland before either, but something told him her presence would make the trip much more tolerable.

With a smile she found difficult to control, Ginny said, "I'd like you to go too." She was relieved and felt as if weights had been lifted from her shoulders, resisting the urge to clap her hands and skip a couple steps, as that's honestly how she felt. He _did_ want to go with her!

"You're sure?" Lucius asked, wanting to double check, not wishing her to tolerate his company for any ulterior motive like being afraid of him. "If you'd truly rather go without…"

"Lucius," Ginny said, still smiling, tone teasing. "I thought you said you could tell when I was lying. Have you lost your touch?"

He was silenced for a moment by her reminder of his own words and was instantly impressed with her sharp wit. "Touché," he said with a smile. "Very well then." Was it possible that maybe he did not seem as much as monster to her now? All those years of striving to appear a monster only to find himself now _not_ wanting to resemble anything close to a monster. He couldn't help but shake his head. Life certainly had a way of forcing its reality whether one wanted it or not.

Ginny wasn't exactly sure what it meant now that _she_ wanted him to go with her and that _he_ wanted to go with her, if it meant anything, but didn't really want to think about it at the moment. "Okay," she said as they started walking again, her brain reeling with questions. "We'll have to come up with a different name for you then, not to mention we'll have to think of a story." With Lucius going with her, she couldn't use the story she'd thought up already and didn't mind changing it a bit.

"Yes I guess I will need a new name," Lucius agreed, walking beside her, leaves crunching under his feet. "And some halfway believable story." He thought for a few moments, briefly wondering what Muggles would believe. If most of them were anything like the few he'd met over the years, it wouldn't take too much creativity. "Maybe we could have had some family tragedy. I mean, essentially we have. We can take our true situations and use them so it'll be easier to remember and we will not have to feign emotion. Perhaps our house burned down and instead of rebuilding, we decided on a fresh start."

"Our?" she repeated curiously, his use of the word instantly catching her attention. "Exactly what kind of relationship are we to portray?" If he was going to go with her, they did need to figure out the details before they met up with any inquisitive Muggles. Some were smarter than they looked and she was terrified of being caught.

"Husband and wife of course," he answered quickly and with no hesitation. "That seems the simplest all around." He didn't think anything else would be believable and would be too complicated to keep up with as far as a story.

Ginny realized she was blushing at his suggestion, but did agree with him. "Okay," she said, a hundred more questions instantly buzzing through her mind, like their age difference and how did they meet and if they'd had children and so forth, but chose to ignore them for now. They had plenty of time to discuss details. "What about your name?" she asked, wanting to change the subject. "What about Doran?"

"Hideous," he told her with a slight laugh, never realizing how good it felt to smile and laugh. He thought it ironic that at the worst time of his life, he had smiled more in the past few days than he ever had, or at least it felt like it. "How about Alexander?"

It was her turn to laugh. "Like Alexander the Great?" she asked, amusement in her voice. "I don't think so."

"I rather like the sound of that," he teased. "I could grow very accustomed to it."

"I'm not calling you Alexander the Great, so forget it," she told him sternly, but playfulness in her tone. "What about Brady?"

"Too feminine," he answered, shaking his head. "I've got it. Teague. What do you think?"

Ginny was quiet, saying her name and his together over and over in her head. "I like that," she agreed. "That'll work."

"Have you decided on one as well?" he asked curiously.

"Shayla O'Hare," she answered.

Lucius liked that name for her. "Teague and Shayla O'Hare," he repeated mainly to hear how it would sound out loud. "Those work nicely together." They sounded like dignified, respectable names and that pleased him. He was still a Pureblood after all, even if he'd have a different name.

Ginny smiled at their joined names and agreed they did sound good combined. "Yes they do," she said. "But we also have to decide where in Ireland to go. I'm not really familiar enough with the cities to be able to choose one."

"Neither am I, but I do know a few people who visited Northern Ireland and had remarkable things to say upon returning from there," Lucius told her. "So perhaps we could head there and avoid the huge Muggle towns that I've heard about." Dublin, Cork and Limerick were three he knew he wanted to avoid at all cost.

"You'll have to stop using that term," she said gently, knowing he probably would not. They would have to guard their language carefully each and every time they spoke in front of anyone.

"Only in public," he told her. "Regardless of what happens or where we go, I will always be a wizard and you will always be a witch." Those facts would not change and he refused to allow her to write off her heritage.

He sounded so proud, she didn't have the heart to say anything against it nor could she argue with him anyway. "I'd like to be near water I think," she continued, picturing a lush green shoreline and brown jagged rocks with deep blue ocean water crashing against both. Even if she wasn't fortunate enough for a view, the shore within walking distance was perfect for her. "And I agree to a smaller town. I'm sure we can pick up a map somewhere and scout out a place, not to mention when we get to Ireland we can talk to local people and see where they might suggest."

He nodded in agreement. "We should probably depart from Liverpool," Lucius told her, trying to think of the easiest way to get there. "That's one of the main departure points. I'm sure there are ferries that take passengers over to multiple cities in Ireland. We can decide which one when we purchase tickets."

"We can't travel that far on foot though," she told him dejectedly, knowing just how far away that was from where they were. "That trip alone could take us a week or more." She honestly didn't know how much longer she could stand living in the forest and eating whatever it provided. It was bad enough her stomach was beginning to hurt as well, dreading what it was bringing, but to be stuck for another week seemed unbearable and made her want to cry on the spot. She often found it hard to believe it had already been two weeks since the war ended.

"We'll take the jewelry and sell it at the nearest town," he told her, having already decided this when he initially found the box left behind. "We can then take a train to Liverpool and then the ferry over to Ireland." He understood her desire to stop sleeping in the woods as he was quite tired of it himself and was desperate for a meal complete with meat, bread and wine. A bed would have been most welcome as well.

"But that's your money," she said quietly, not really wanting to discuss financial arrangements as it made her feel uncomfortable. "I don't know if I'll be able to get anything from the house that I could easily sell." In her original plans, she figured she'd have to work for a month or so to get the money she'd need for travel to Ireland as her parents really hadn't had much, and she'd been all right with that. Whatever it would take, she would do.

Lucius sighed as they walked, a little taken aback at the fact she was _not_ assuming they would share the money. "Do you really think I'd board the train and just leave you?" he asked. "We've been sharing everything else. Why would that stop now?" She really had thought little of him if she assumed she was to fend for herself. _Then again_, he thought shamefully, _a few months ago, I probably _would_ have left her_. He supposed he couldn't blame her really.

"I…well…," she stammered, not sure how to answer his question. "I didn't plan on you paying my way." She would never be that presumptuous. "Sharing food is one thing, but money is totally different." After growing up and listening to her parents talk about money and their attitudes surrounding it, Ginny was very sensitive to being fair financially. Since they'd never had extra, she was critical of every Knut spent, preferring to have been generous, but never having that luxury.

Lucius was surprised at her words and pleased at the same time, as it showed another part of her character that had been hidden. Consequently he was beginning to respect her more with each little bit that was revealed. "You do have pride after all," he said quietly, having thought for most of her life that she and her family did not possess any. "It's very noble, but not necessary. I will sell the jewelry and use the money to get us to Ireland. I know I've been extremely selfish in the past, but things have changed a bit now. You do not need to feel inadequate because you cannot provide the same as me." He smirked, knowing what he needed to say to make his point with her. "I will not leave you," he said, emphasizing each word. "Sound familiar, Ginny?"

She smiled at him as he tossed her words back at her, knowing she had no choice but to agree with his plan. "Touché," she relented with a sigh. "All right then. But I will pay you back." She paused. "Speaking of money, we'll have to work you know." The career path she had been working towards was pointless now and had absolutely no idea what she was going to do.

Lucius snorted. "I have to say that's one aspect of this new life bit that I'm not looking forward to in the slightest," he admitted, knowing she was right as much as he hated it. "What am I to do for work? I can just see my resume now. 'Ex Death Eater seeks full time employment within reputable company, previous experiences including, but not limited to, torturing and conspiring with others to take over wizarding world and purging all non Purebloods from existence for betterment of race'."

Ginny wanted to laugh at the absurdity of his statement, learning what a wicked sense of humor Lucius had, but on a darker level it wasn't funny at all since it had been a horrible truth. " We'll figure something out," she said, knowing it wouldn't be easy. "It'll depend on where we go as far as what's available I guess. There are so many unknown variables, Lucius. This whole thing is terribly frightening." She had to say it. It was scary as hell.

"So was fighting Death Eaters, but you did," he reminded her. "And so was pulling me from the battlefield, not knowing whether I'd live or die, but you did that too." Couldn't she understand how much bravery those actions alone took?

"Yeah, but that was in our world," she reminded him. "We're leaving our world behind and have no idea what to expect in the Muggle world. They don't live like us, Lucius. They're…well they're very antiquated in their ways. Magic scares them."

"True, it will take quite a bit of adjustment to get used to their complicated and barbaric ways," he agreed, harboring many concerns about their future himself. "But it is better than the alternative." His biggest fear was being discovered and couldn't help but wonder how they'd function in a society they knew nothing about. At least she had a slight upper hand thanks to Arthur's incessant fascination with Muggles, but it wasn't exactly enough to create a smooth transition. Bumps along the road would be unavoidable. He just hoped they wouldn't be too revealing.

A comfortable silence fell over them for a few minutes as they hiked through the forest and crunched over twigs and leaves. Lucius had never asked Ginny, but was curious what had happened the week he was unconscious. He knew she probably didn't want to talk about it, but he really wanted to know. It probably wouldn't be the last time they would need to discuss a difficult topic with their respective pasts.

"Ginny," Lucius said quietly. "Can I ask you something?"

She turned to look at him, surprised by the submissive tone in his voice. "Of course," she answered, wondering what he wanted to know that required him to ask first.

"What happened the week I was unconscious?" he asked. "The day after the war and those next few days?" He heard her sigh at the memory and added, "Please Ginny. It's important to me."

She inhaled deeply, not really wanting to relive that particular time ever again, but also unable to ignore his request. If he wanted to know, he had that right and she was the only one to grant it. "People had been dropping everywhere on the field," she began, allowing herself to think back to that time, though it was painful. "Those who weren't killed outright died eventually. I was hit by a diverted stunning spell and knocked out. When I came to, it was all over." She paused to fight the emotion bubbling close to the surface, as she knew it would, and inhaled to calm herself before continuing. "At first I was terrified, but I realized no one else was standing. I started looking around me and checking for pulses but…" She bit her lip. "Ron and Professor McGonagall died in my arms," she said sadly, feeling his hand on her upper arm again as he stopped walking and stood in front of her.

When she remained quiet and looking down, Lucius encouraged gently, "I know it's hard, Ginny, but please continue." He truly wanted to know what happened and also figured it was better for her to talk about it then keep it to herself and resurface in more nightmares. He didn't wish that on either of them.

Ginny crossed her arms in the chilly night air, picturing all the bodies that had been scattered on the field. "I checked everybody," she said, voice barely more than a whisper. "I checked every single person on that field, Lucius. You were the only one groaning when I approached."

"How did you move me?" he asked curiously, knowing he was much heavier than her small frame should have been able to move.

"Adrenaline I think," she answered, shrugging her shoulders. "I pulled you off the field away from everyone and then just went numb. I searched for some time until I found that shack and then dragged you all the way there. I made another trip to the field and collected robes because I knew we'd need them to lay on and possibly keep warm with. I was a zombie walking around though. I went back again to check to make sure everyone was…and they were. Then once I got you settled, the enormous reality crashed around me and I spent the next three days crying and trying not to panic. I didn't know what to do."

"You said before that you saw Ministry workers at one point."

"The next day after the battle ended I ventured out one last time, not really sure why, but as I approached I heard distant voices and stayed hidden in the forest," Ginny answered. "I overheard just a little of what they were saying as they wrapped and collected bodies. They didn't understand either. They were in disbelief that there were no survivors. They said they planned on burning Voldemort's body and putting Harry's on display. I ran back to the house as fast as I could, scared to death they'd find us, and never went back. There was no reason to."

Lucius shook his head, wondering how he would have handled the same situation. He was a thirty eight year old Death Eater, well former Death Eater he supposed at this point, and had faced and committed horrors that most couldn't fathom. Yet the thought of dealing with what she had to deal with seemed quite daunting. She was an eighteen-year-old Hogwarts student. _True bravery is often well disguised_, he thought to himself.

"So you…you saw my son?" he asked quietly. He'd had fleeting moments of missing his wife, but it was Draco's death that plagued his thoughts and filled his entire being with remorse and sadness.

She bit her lip again, trying not to cry, but quickly losing the battle. "I did," Ginny answered voice breaking a bit, barely able to see when his eyes fell to the ground. "He died before I ever got to him." She wiped away a determined tear that had fallen from her eye. "I would have brought back anyone who was still breathing." She could barely say the words.

"I know," Lucius said, looking back up at her and offering a small smile. "I know you would have." He fully believed that now. If she saved him, she would have saved anyone. As he strained to see Ginny in front of him, he could just make out her arms wrapped around her body, eyes glistening with emotion, and thought how she looked more like a scared little girl instead of the brave woman she truly was. He gently reached for her arms to unfold them, pleased when she offered no resistance, and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her shoulders while hers slid around his waist, both being mindful of the large bundles tied to their bodies. "Thank you for telling me," he said quietly as he rubbed his cheek against her hair. Part of him was surprised he'd reached to hold her, but it had seemed the right thing to do since it was his fault for asking her to tell him in the first place. He wasn't accustomed to doing the right thing and it felt somewhat gratifying. Plus, he'd just really wanted to hold her.

"I sometimes think I should have done more," she said as her head rested against his chest, eyes closed with a few tears having fell from them. "That maybe I should have gone back to the field just one more time." She didn't know what more she could have done though, assuming it was more the guilt from surviving prompting her statement than thinking she really could have done anything more for them.

"You couldn't bring them back to life," he told her, his words gentle but definite. "They were gone. You did more than anyone else would have."

Ginny nodded against his chest. "I tried," she whispered. The threat of a breakdown had passed, but it did feel good to be held, admitting to herself she'd needed it. She released her hold as he did the same and said, "Thank you," before they continued walking.

* * *

Almost five hours later, the darkness was just beginning to slip away when Ginny said, "I know where we can hide. About thirty more minutes from here is a hollowed out knoll that…" She stopped as a rush of emotion hit her, trying to just let it pass, knowing it would not be the last time it would happen. "Um…my brothers and I used to play there when we were younger," she said quietly. "It's not big, but it'll keep us hidden another day."

"Where is it?" Lucius asked curiously.

"It's on the very edge of our…what was our property," Ginny answered. "No one else knows of it. Father said he'd put a concealment charm over it once we stopped playing in there, but I know how to get in and retain the spell."

"You do?" Lucius asked surprised. "That's advanced magic." He had to admit he was impressed, knowing Hogwarts provided little instruction on the more in depth and darker levels, the Headmaster having always feared what the students would do with the increased knowledge. Unfortunately that was an old argument that was irrelevant now.

"Not everything I learned was from a book," she told him dryly and continued walking, trying to ignore the pain in her stomach becoming increasingly worse, wanting desperately to lie down. Ginny was not as innocent as she assumed Lucius thought she was, but had no desire to explain herself now.

* * *

Ginny and Lucius approached the area where the knoll was supposed to be as the soft light of morning was quickly appearing. He watched as she walked to a spot between two large trees at the base of a small hill and held up her hands. He heard her muttering a spell, but couldn't make out what it was, and then watched as she apparently found what she was looking for. "Follow me," she told him and as she dropped to her hands and knees to begin crawling, she literally disappeared.

He quickly found the spot she was at and pushed the bundles forward, feeling her take them from inside. On his hands and knees, he closed his eyes and crawled forward, hearing the crackling and popping of the spell around him, opening his eyes and realizing he was inside the knoll, thinking Arthur was smarter than he'd given him credit for.

He looked around to see it was the smallest space they'd been in yet. The area was no larger than a queen size bed and only about four feet in height. Though they were invisible from the outside, they were still able to see the land and sky before them from the inside. Neither said anything as they settled their belongings once more, each spreading out a robe on the ground to sit on, these actions having been their routine for a week now. In silence, Ginny brought out the leftover fruit while Lucius retrieved their bottle of water. There wasn't much left of either.

They continued to sit in silence for a few minutes until Ginny finished eating and decided to lie down, sipping some of the peace draught first and hoping it might also help her stomach cramps that were steadily worsening, wishing like hell she had her pain elixir. She'd looked for some when she took some necessities from the bathroom at the Manor, but couldn't find any. On top of her stomach hurting, she couldn't get the image of what she thought her home looked like now out of her head and dreaded seeing it. She felt absolutely miserable.

Lucius watched her and understood her silence. He was still devastated over his home and knew what kinds of thoughts were more than likely flying about in her head with her home just across the way. Once she placed the folded up cloak under her head and stretched out with her back to him, he looked down at the red hair before him and smiled slightly. He slid down a bit to rest on one elbow, holding up his head with his right hand, and used his left to caress her hair. He knew it was a bit forward of him, but it had felt nice when she did it to him and thought she could use the reciprocation. The wanting to definitely caught him off guard, but he had a feeling he would be doing lots of things he never would have thought of doing. He already had and didn't really mind.

He gently combed her hair over her ear and down her back with his fingers, alternating between the palm of his hand and the tips of his fingers. Her red tresses were very soft and he found he was enjoying this, hoping she was too. When she remained silent, he asked, "Should I stop?" He certainly didn't want to continue if she was wishing he'd leave her alone.

"No," came her voice, soft and quiet, fighting tears that wanted to slip from her eyes from all the memories that came rushing back as she lay in this spot, trying not to think on all the times she'd played here with her brothers when they were younger. She imagined the worse still ahead for her later after they'd slept and waited for most of the day's sun to set. It was the right thing to do, going back, but it didn't make her feel any better yet. She longed for comfort, her hormones weren't helping, and the only one who could do anything was the man beside her. Not caring if it made her seem weak, she moved back closer towards him until she could feel the length of his body against hers. She reached for his hand and pulled it over her body and down in front of her chest, nestling herself against him. "This is better though," she whispered, hoping he wouldn't resist. She really just needed to be held before she lost it completely. Again. Part of her felt like a big baby and part of her didn't care.

Lucius was not surprised at her request, feeling her give his hand a gentle squeeze, still in hers. He understood her needs and pressed against her, not in a sexual manner, but to offer what little comfort he could, laying his head down on the same folded up cloak she was using. He thought it slightly odd to be lying with her like this, as lovers might, but it felt unbelievably good to draw her close, after all she had initiated this and he minded not one bit. It had been many years since he'd given in to his more sensitive side, but was discovering it was easier than he thought.

* * *

They'd both drifted off to sleep fairly soon after lying down, but Ginny awoke a couple hours later to an unbearable pain stabbing into her abdomen. Time had come and she was in trouble.

Instantly she was cradling her body, curling up in the fetal position and groaning in pain, tears coming to her eyes, and waking Lucius up from the commotion.

"What's the matter?" he asked, genuinely concerned, his heart beating a little faster. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Ginny said through her teeth, knowing this would be bad. She had some pain tolerance, but always needed her elixir for this time. _Damn being a girl,_ she thought.

"You're lying," Lucius told her sternly, trying to roll her over to her back. "What is it? Are you hurt? Was it the fruit or something in the water?" He tried to think of anything and everything that would have made her hurt. Then he thought of something else and sighed. "Ginny, is it the female time?" he asked gently. He'd been married and was no stranger to such things, as his wife had suffered each month as well. With her face scrunched up in pain, all Ginny could do was nod.

The time had come for Lucius to return the favor for her taking care of him while he was hurt. He reached for her hands to pull them away from her stomach, but she fought him. "Ginny," he said, grabbing for her wrists. "Ginny, look at me."

She opened up her tear filled eyes to see his blue ones gazing down at her, a soft expression of concern shadowing his face.

"I can make it stop hurting," he said gently with a small smile as his blonde locks fell forward and framed his face.

"How?" she whispered, wincing as another stab seared through her.

"Move your hands," he told her, letting go of her wrists so she could put them down by her body. He saw the pained look across her face and said, "Close your eyes and try to breathe deeply."

"What are you going to do?" she asked, not really sure she should trust him.

"Not everything I learned came from a book," he said, repeating her own words. "Just relax."

She reluctantly closed her eyes as her arms stayed at her side, fighting to take deep breaths with the intense pain ripping into her. Ginny felt him pull her shirt up to expose her stomach a little and then unfasten her pants, nearly holding her breath from both the pain and not knowing what he was going to do. Next she felt his palms press flat against her lower abdomen, his left pinkie and ring finger barely sliding into the edge of her panties as she heard him mumble something she couldn't decipher. Instantly she felt heat emanate from his hands and permeate her stomach, crawling its way through her body, down her legs and arms and up to the top of her head, unable to stop the quiet moan escaping her lips. It felt amazing, like the first warm Spring day after a cold harsh winter.

Lucius held his hands against her just a few more moments before removing them from her soft skin. "How does it feel?" he asked, pulling her shirt back over her exposed skin.

As the heat slowly faded from her body, Ginny opened her eyes and saw Lucius kneeling beside her smiling. As she sat up slowly, she realized her cramps were gone. "How…what did you do?" she asked, amazed the pain had completely disappeared. She'd never heard of a spell that could do that, but couldn't have been any more grateful for it. He'd just saved her from hours of agonizing pain.

"I learned the spell for my wife," Lucius explained, relieved that it worked for her as well. "We couldn't find a pain elixir that would work that she wasn't allergic to. This was the only thing that would give her any relief because she refused the potion to stop it completely. Feel better then?"

Ginny smiled. "Yes," she answered. "Thank you, Lucius." She lifted her gaze to his, too thankful for his assistance to be embarrassed. "Will the pain come back?" she asked curiously.

"No, it shouldn't," he told her, lying back down on his cloak. "You should sleep though."

Remembering the necessities she'd taken from the manor, she said, "I will. When I get back." She crawled over to find what she needed and exited the knoll, still hardly able to believe he'd been able to alleviate her pain. She just didn't know what to think of him sometimes.

* * *

It was a few hours later when Ginny awoke again to find Lucius' arm over her waist. Instantly smiling, she inhaled deeply and stretched, turning over to face him and inadvertently waking him from her movement as he began to stir.

"No pain or nightmares?" he asked sleepily, repositioning his arm on her waist when she turned to face him, but not removing it from her body.

"No pain or nightmares," she confirmed. "Sun is beginning to set though. We should leave soon for the house so we can head back north at nightfall." She paused, remembering the jewelry he planned to sell. "Where should we go to get money for the jewelry?" She was definitely ready to leave southern England and move on with her life.

After a deep inhale to continue waking up, Lucius opened his eyes to look at her and quietly answered, "I believe Barnstaple would provide shops that would gladly purchase the items. Once we get the proper currency, we can get more clothing and food and our train tickets, of course." He paused, absentmindedly rubbing her hip where his hand rested. "You are familiar with Muggle money, correct?"

"Yes, Father told me all about it," she answered, aware of his hand on her body, but having no desire to remove it. "You won't be recognized in Barnstaple, will you? It's not that far from here. I think I remember going there when I was young. Did you ever have any…business there?" She really didn't know just how far the antics of the Death Eaters had reached the past few years, never thinking it would be an issue she'd ever need to be concerned with.

"No we never had business there," Lucius answered, understanding what she was truly asking. "We'll be safe. Once we get to Liverpool, we'll take the ferry over to Ireland and then head north." After a couple pats on her hip, he said, "Come on then. Time to go."

They got up and gathered their belongings, crawling out of the knoll and beginning the short walk in silence over the two hills before them, separating them from the house.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, when the Burrow came into view, Ginny saw what had happened to her childhood home and gasped, quickly covering her mouth. It was half burned with all the windows broken out and the front door missing with random pieces of furniture scattered and broken on the overgrown lawn. Ginny tried hard not to cry, tried to keep it all in, but the stress of the last few days was simply too much, finally erupting into tears and falling to the ground while Lucius knelt down and cradled her to him in a tight hug, feeling her tremble against him as she covered her face. His initial reaction was to think that this place looked more like a shack than a home, but chastised himself immediately. It had been her home and that was all that mattered.

He allowed her a few minutes of release before gently pushing her away, still holding her by the shoulders. "We've not much time, Ginny," he reminded her. "I know firsthand how devastating this is, and you know the tremendous amount of truth in my words, but certainly you weren't sorted into Gryffindor by mistake." He hoped his statement would help her reach deep down to find the courage he knew she had to get through this. It was his turn as comforter again.

Ginny nodded, trying to catch her breath as she wiped her face, forcing herself to stand up and walk towards the house with him, still crying softly. They reached the house and walked in, seeing that half of the contents were burned as well while the rest of the place was ransacked. They hadn't had much so there wasn't much to destroy, though that fact didn't make it any less painful.

Lucius couldn't help but wonder how all the Weasley children were raised in this house. It was tiny and not made sturdy at all. He wondered if there was even a straight board in the entire place. Could they truly not have afforded anything better? It reminded him of all the snide comments he'd made to Arthur over the years and, while they had been true unfortunately, he almost regretted ever saying them in the current situation. Almost. Guilt was still something he had to learn.

* * *

A couple hours later, they left the Burrow, Ginny still sniffing quietly as they walked away from the shambles of her home. She'd taken a family picture off one of the walls and sifted through her clothes for a few of her favorite pieces. She'd gone through her parents' belongings, but could find nothing that she could sell. In the kitchen she found some bread, more fruit and a few bottles of pumpkin juice, but not much else. It would have to be enough though.

"I'm sorry there wasn't more to take," she apologized, wiping tears as she hugged her small heap of clothes to her body. "Mum never wore jewelry really, none that was worth anything anyway." She'd secretly hoped maybe her mother had a few valuable hidden pieces somewhere, but had found nothing.

"We weren't here for jewelry," Lucius told her. There was no reason for her to be embarrassed for not being able to produce jewelry like he had. This was not a contest.

"I know…but…" she stammered, fighting a new rush of emotion as they walked slowly in the darkening twilight. "Your home must have been so magnificent. Ours has always been so small and…and cluttered. We always had what we needed, but we didn't necessarily have nice things and..."

Lucius usually would have felt proud at receiving a compliment regarding his home, but he didn't this time. He just felt empty and numb when he pictured it, or what was left of it. "It doesn't matter. We have the same now," he reminded her. "It's over and we can move on."

Ginny swallowed the crumbs of her pride and silently agreed with him. For the first time in both their lives, there were in exactly the same position.

* * *

_**I hope you don't mind, this chapter was a bit longer than I had intended. I tried to divide it up, but it just wasn't working. And if anyone has ever been to Ireland, lives in Ireland or just has any info about it that would help out someone who has never been but is attempting to write about it, please shoot me a message. Thanks for reading! Reviews make my day!**_


	7. The Imperial Hotel

**_Back away from the editing...that's what I'm telling myself...ok...you'll discover I've tossed in some real places...forgive me if you know the area and I'm off a little. I've never been to England or Ireland but I'm trying to look up and search as much info as possible. As always, feedback gives me smiles for days. Hope you like!_**

* * *

Ginny waited nervously outside the small jewelry shop on the narrow cobblestone street in Barnstaple while Lucius went inside with his jewelry. It was the third one they'd been to and she was getting a bit worried that it wouldn't be so easy to sell the family heirlooms. The first one, Century Galleries, had recommended the second one. Conningtons Jewelers had then recommended Rossiter and Sons that she was now waiting anxiously outside of. Lucius had told her to stay out of the shops just incase there was someone inside that might recognize her, not wanting to take any chances. She didn't argue with him, happy to remain outside.

It had taken another day of traveling to get to Barnstaple. Per Ginny's suggestion, they bathed again in the large river, which she found out later was the River Taw, on the outskirts of the city before the sun came up, and tried to make themselves somewhat presentable so they wouldn't appear as if they'd just spent the last two weeks sleeping on the ground. They brushed their hair with his brush taken from the manor and then ripped strips from one particularly tatty robe to tie their long hair back with, making sure to wear the cleanest clothes they had with them.

Ginny felt completely out of place in the Muggle world as she stood a few feet away from the entrance, trying to ignore the looks she was getting from people walking around, or thought she was getting, hoping the transaction would be quick and profitable. She felt as if her whole life had been stamped on her face and that everyone knew what had happened to her. Of course it was only her paranoia, but it was real enough. Hopefully it wouldn't take much time for her to adjust because she was terribly uncomfortable.

It was about thirty minutes before Lucius finally exited the shop with a satisfied and relieved smile on his face. "The owner, Mr. Rossiter, was quite interested and bought everything," he told her as they began to walk. "He also provided me with transportation and hotel information. If we continue south to the Square and then east on Litchdon Street, he said we should be able to get a room at The Imperial Hotel. The railway station is just a ten-minute walk from there. He said he wasn't sure of the schedule, but that the personal services director at the hotel should be able to assist us with that." Mr. Rossier had been genuinely polite and helpful even without Lucius having to threaten him and wasn't used to that sort of reaction, and from a Muggle no less. He wouldn't completely change his opinion of them just yet, but was thankful this one had been of some use to him and Ginny.

"You mean we don't have to sleep on the ground?" she asked, almost afraid to believe it could be true. It had been over three weeks since she had a proper room to sleep in. Could their days of sleeping in the forest truly be over?

Lucius smiled at her and shared her excitement of being able to stay in a hotel room. "No more sleeping on the ground or behind bushes or in small alcoves," he told her.

She almost laughed at her instant giddiness as they continued down the sidewalk. "I can't believe how excited I am about getting a hotel room," Ginny said, shaking her head. "That's so sad."

"We did what we had to," Lucius reminded her. "I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for your tenacity." He felt as if he owed her everything and wasn't accustomed to feeling such gratefulness towards another.

She smiled as they walked, thankful he was there, but hardly able to wait to get to the hotel. Even though it was only around lunchtime, she knew once she got in and settled that she wouldn't be leaving.

* * *

"Good afternoon," the lady behind the counter greeted with a smile when the couple approached. "My name is Sara. How may I help you?"

She looked to be in her early fifties with happy bright blue eyes and straight black shoulder length hair that barely moved with just a few strands of gray showing throughout. She was crisply dressed in the dark blue hotel uniform and wore a pleasant approachable smile with the slightest of wrinkles at the crease of her eyes and the corners of her mouth.

"Yes, we need two rooms," Ginny said quickly, anxious for a key, completely forgetting that it was time to be Shayla, wife of Teague O'Hare, and not Ginny Weasley.

Lucius cleared his throat and put his arm around Ginny, squeezing her shoulder gently to silently get her attention. "Darling, we're married now," he said, flashing a charming and apologetic smile at Sara. "We're on our honeymoon and old habits die hard I'm afraid. We'll just need one room please."

Ginny's face flushed, looking up at Lucius and smiling, realizing she'd almost screwed up. Sara said, her expression softening. She always had been a sucker for newlyweds. "We don't have any honeymoon suites, per se, but…" Looking at the monitor, she tapped on her keyboard a bit until she found what was available. "We do have a state room available that should do nicely for you. It's larger than most of our other rooms with a few extra amenities including a plasma television."

"Perfect," he answered, releasing his grip on Ginny's shoulder, confident she'd remember the role they were to play now. While Lucius wasn't sure what a plasma television was, the fact the room was nicer than the other rooms is what truly got his attention.

"Your last name?" Sara asked.

It was Lucius' turn to forget who he was supposed to be as he started to answer 'Malfoy' when Ginny nudged him with her elbow, smiling sweetly at Sara who was looking back and forth between them. "Forgive me," Lucius said, leaning over to kiss Ginny's cheek to buy time and remember what his name was now. "I'm a little preoccupied with my beautiful wife, I'm afraid. My name is Teague O'Hare."

"Very good, Mr. O'Hare," Sara said, typing a bit more before placing a piece of paper in front of him. "If you'll just sign here, you can pay when you check out."

"Mr. Rossiter from Rossiter and Sons said someone here would be able to help us with train tickets to Liverpool," Lucius said as he made sure to sign 'Teague O'Hare' on the paper before pushing it back to her on the marble counter between them.

"Yes Mr. O'Hare," Sara confirmed. "Linda, our personal services director, can go over the schedule and purchase tickets in advance for you. I'll give you time to settle in and then have Linda call up." She handed him a plastic key card. "Room 302. Will you be requiring anything else tonight?"

Lucius took the card from her, thinking it was the oddest key he'd ever seen, and glanced at Ginny whose face was slightly pink, trying not to laugh at his slightly confused expression. "This will be lovely," he said with a wide smile and amiable eyes. "Thank you."

Sara watched the couple as they left and wondered why they chose to keep their belongings in bundles of black material. Where was their luggage? And where were their rings? She shrugged and shook her head, as it wasn't her business anyway. She'd seen stranger than that and continued processing their reservation.

* * *

"Wow, that wasn't pretty," Ginny commented as they followed the signs to their room, her cheek still tingling from where he'd kissed her, trying not to think about it as it had just been for show. "We obviously need to practice."

"We'll have plenty," Lucius told her. "And anyway, she didn't suspect a thing." He reached the door and looked at the card he was given and then at Ginny. "How is this supposed to work?" When she showed him how to slide the card in the slot and then push on the handle, he couldn't help but wonder how she knew. Had she stayed in a Muggle hotel before?

"How do you know she didn't suspect anything?" Ginny asked curiously, following him inside, still hardly able to believe they were finally here.

Lucius turned to face her with a smirk as she closed the door behind them. "Remember I can still perform Legilimens," he explained, one eyebrow raised. "She was not suspicious at all."

Ginny immediately dropped her bundles to the floor and fell back onto the bed. She briefly thought they'd have to discuss his ability to do that and when it was appropriate before he caught her having embarrassing thoughts, if he hadn't already. For now though, she resisted the urge to make 'snow angels' on the bed and marveled at how wonderful it felt cradling her tired and sore body in softness.

"I don't ever want to move," she said, huge smile on her face as she stared up at the white ceiling. "This is the most comfortable bed I've ever been on in my life. It's like lying on a cloud." She couldn't help but laugh at her slightly exaggerated statement.

He dropped his bundles too and sat down on the edge beside her. "It is probably my favorite thing in this room," he agreed, looking around. There were nightstands on either side of the bed, made of the same dark wood that the ornately carved headboard was made of. A cream colored comforter covered the bed and was soft to the touch with a pile of fluffy pillows behind them. Directly ahead on the wall was a flat gray metal box, which he assumed was the 'television', whatever that was. To the left, the floor stepped down to a small dining table and two chairs, a loveseat against the wall with a coffee table in front of it and a bay window, the table and window sporting linens that matched the comforter. "Though the bathroom does rank a close second." He surmised that was where one of the doors behind them led.

"Yes, Darling," Ginny teased. "Indeed."

"I had to say something," he retorted at her mock of his term of endearment for her. "We can't very well play a married couple if we have separate rooms, now can we, Shayla, Honey?" He turned to look at her as she sat up and raised both his eyebrows, bright blue irises large gazing at her.

"No, Teague, Sweetheart," she said, flashing her flirtatious smile. "We can't." She looked around then and noticed the large crystal vase of bright pink lilies and yellow daisies on the dining table and a matching crystal bowl full of apples, bananas and oranges on the coffee table. "How lovely. More fruit."

They both laughed heartedly at the absurdity of it all and the immense relief for finally being free of hiding in the forest, eyes meeting in pure joy with bright smiles to match, both happy the other was there.

Ginny quickly clambered off the bed and rummaged through her belongings for her nightgown and the toiletries. It was barely past lunchtime, but she wasn't planning on leaving the bed any time soon. "I'm taking a proper bath," she told him, heading for the bathroom. "And I might be a little while."

* * *

An hour or so later when she opened the door, after experiencing the best bath she'd ever had, wearing her thin dark purple nightgown and the plush dark blue robe that had been folded up beside the tub, her hair hanging in wet strands, she gasped. "Lucius!" she exclaimed.

Ginny saw Lucius sitting serenely in one of the chairs at the small table, his fingers interlaced under his chin with the slightest smile to his lips, with a bottle of wine, two glasses and two plates full of delicious smelling food before him.

"Where did this come from?" she asked, eyes wide as she approached the table, suddenly extremely hungry. She'd forgotten just how savory real food smelled and wondered how awful it would look if she simply stuck her head down into the plate to eat.

"I thought we deserved a fine meal," he said, releasing his stance to reach for the wine bottle, pouring dark red wine into the glasses, having patiently waited for her to finish her bath before eating or drinking. "I inquired downstairs and Sara told me about the restaurant on site. She provided me with a menu and I asked if she could send it up for us. I also made sure there were no berries or fruit of any kind." Sara had also offered to provide them with candles, and while he knew why she offered, he politely declined. While waiting, he'd also spoken with Linda who said she'd arrange for them two one-way tickets to Liverpool leaving Wednesday morning so they'd spend two nights at the hotel. It wasn't the forest so he assumed that would be fine with Ginny.

She sat down, gazing at the wondrous food before her as if she were afraid to touch it, that it might disappear. The plates held sliced roast beef with a little brown gravy, glazed carrots and mashed potatoes. There were two slices of pumpkin pie complete with small dollops of whip cream as well. "Thank you so much for getting this, Lucius" she said gratefully, picking up her fork, eager to eat real food for a change, wondering what she wanted to taste first.

"It's long overdue," he told her, his gaze soft across the small table as he handed her a glass of wine, holding his up. "A wizard toast to a new life."

"To a new life," she said, unable to look away from the man sitting across from her, his piercing stare unwavering. As their glasses came together in a wizard toast, they blended until they were one, sparks of silver and blue twirling around the union before they slowly pulled their glasses apart.

Ginny sipped the wine watching Lucius do the same. "It's very good," she told him. "I will admit I know little of wine though. We'd have mead once in awhile at home, but hardly ever wine." Mead was always cheaper and wine was usually only purchased for special occasions.

"It's not up to wizarding standards," Lucius said. "But it's rather good all the same." Glasses were put down and silverware picked up to begin eating. "I will teach you about wine," he said, knowing she would be able to appreciate the subtle differences in taste as he cut into his roast beef. "Fine wines are to be savored. It takes years for them to reach maturity and there are many, many kinds to learn."

She smiled, realizing it was just another fact that she never would have guessed about Lucius, ex Death Eater, pretend husband and now wine connoisseur. "I will look forward to that," Ginny said, wondering what other things he'd be able to teach her and sipped her wine again. She looked out the bay window, noticing he'd pulled the sheers open allowing the sun's rays to flood their side of the room, and wondered if this was all a dream.

They ate mostly in silence, each one thoroughly enjoying their meal after so many days of eating what little they could find along the way in the forest. Silence between them wasn't awkward now as it had been a number of days ago. Instead it was somewhat comfortable.

Ginny was feeling extremely relaxed from the three glasses of wine, currently working on her fourth, and delicious food that filled her stomach as she left the table and crawled onto the bed. "This television is huge," she said, setting the wine glass down on the nightstand, arranging the fluffy pillows behind her to lay against and picking up what she knew was the remote, thankful now for her father's constant rambling about Muggles, trying to push away the instant stab of sadness she felt at the memory of him. She'd seen a television before, but it hadn't looked like this.

"I saw that on the wall and assumed that's what it was," Lucius said, standing up from the table and walking over to the bed, never having enjoyed a meal as much as the one he'd just eaten.

"Muggles have these things called television shows and movies that play on these type boxes," Ginny explained, studying the remote to figure out how to turn it on. "This is what they watch them on."

"It isn't real though, right?" he asked, thinking he'd heard of them at some point in his past, but having never actually watched one as they'd had no place in the wizarding world.

"Not unless it's the news," she said, clicking through channels.

"The news?"

Ginny looked over at him and smiled at his lack of knowledge and the confused expression on his face. "Apparently you won't be the only one teaching," she told him with a wink.

"Indeed," he agreed, draining the contents of his glass and placing it on the other nightstand. "Well find something entertaining then. I'm going to bathe. And I might be awhile."

* * *

Almost forty-five minutes later, Lucius emerged wearing the other dark blue robe that had been provided, his white hair wet and hanging in thick strands. He had thoroughly enjoyed sitting in the large round tub of hot water surrounded by silky suds and bubbles, with the aroma of vanilla and lavender awakening his senses, soaking in the relaxation permeating his body. He never wanted to bathe in a river again.

"I have to say I've never enjoyed a bath more than I did that one," he said, feeling quite content at the moment being full of good food and decent wine, clean and with a real bed to sleep on. "It was absolutely wonderful." He reached for his glass, _accio'd_ the wine bottle to empty it and took a sip, allowing himself to stare at Ginny, thinking she'd never looked more beautiful. She was laying on top of the comforter reclining against two pillows behind her, having shed her robe while he was in the bath. Allowing his eyes to graze over her, he saw how her purple nightgown softly outlined each curve of her taut body and was only held up by thin straps that he imagined ripping easily while the edge of the silky material only reached the middle of her creamy white thighs. Her shapely legs were straight out and crossed at the ankles and he had to adjust his robe slightly from the vision.

Whatever she'd been watching was making her smile which caused him to smile in response, marveling at how good it felt to do that. "Has the journey been worth it?" he asked quietly, setting the bottle and glass down on the nightstand.

Ginny turned to look at him, smile remaining on her freckled face. "So far," she told him, heart fluttering slightly as she watched him climb onto the bed beside her. It struck her odd still. All those years of being terrified of him and seeing him as this dangerous man to avoid at all costs and now, as he settled himself on pillows like her, hair wet and donning only a bathrobe, all she saw was a handsome man whose life had been stripped from him like hers, who was now an ally and had helped her get to where they were. Since they only had each other, she was beginning to feel affectionate stirrings within her towards him. She watched as he adjusted his pillows and laid back beside her, noticing how his robe opened slightly and revealed just a little of his ashen colored chest with a dusting of slightly darker curly hair, biting her lip and forcing herself to look away and back to the television. She tried to tell herself that she was not attracted to him, but deep in her mind, she knew it was a horrible lie.

"So what did you pick?" he asked reaching for his wine glass again. Lying in bed with Ginny should have felt odd and out of place, but after days of sleeping beside of each other, and at times quite close, he found himself relaxed and almost content.

"Oh…um…I think it's a movie called 'Love Actually'," she answered, and then thought twice about the title and subject. "Maybe I should find something else."

"Why?" Lucius asked curiously, looking over at her, seeing the uncertainty dance in her eyes that were finally bright once more.

When Ginny couldn't come up with a reason, or at least one she could say, she simply said, "Never mind."

* * *

Love Actually was funny and charming and they were enjoying it, though Ginny did have to explain a few things to Lucius about how movies worked and what some of the Muggle references were in the dialogue. She'd always thought her father's interest in them had been over the top, but couldn't be anymore grateful for it now. While she didn't know everything about Muggles yet, she knew enough to get by.

Close to the end of the movie, Lucius got up to retrieve his hairbrush and sat on the edge of the bed, brushing his hair. Ginny watched him for a few minutes, paying little attention to the movie, and longed to touch his hair again. She remembered when he'd told her about brushing his wife's hair and how he'd asked her to continue when she'd caressed his the other night. Should she do it? What would he think? Would he take it as she was trying to initiate more? She told herself she should remain where she was, but that's not what she wanted to do.

With no words and a pounding heart that she ignored, Ginny crawled to the edge of the bed to kneel behind him and reached to take the brush from him to start brushing his hair, thankful he easily allowed her to have it. The movie continued to play in front of them, but she really wasn't watching. She slowly brushed the blond mane and allowed the silkiness of his slightly damp hair to caress her hands. She was enjoying this and smiled when she saw his shoulders fall slightly in relaxation. Apparently he was enjoying this too.

Lucius hadn't intended for Ginny to brush his hair, but when he'd felt the bed dip behind him and the brush lifted from his hand, he did not protest and didn't turn to look at her, instead he sat quietly with his eyes closed and allowed himself to give in to her attentions. Her touch was genteel and he appreciated that, knowing he could sit for a long time with her doing this and also knowing his pleasure would be obvious if he allowed it for too long.

Ten minutes or so passed until Lucius knew he needed to stop her as he could barely control himself. He stood up and turned around to face her, half lidded eyes clouded with pleasure blending with hers. He took the brush from her hands and nodded with his head for her to move back up the bed. She complied while he moved up as well, repositioning the pillows behind him and reclining against them, patting the bed between his legs. Her eyes were wide watching him, but she sat where he'd indicated. It was a bold move when she'd brushed his hair and he could not resist doing the same for her, especially since it was his favorite thing to do and have done anyway.

Ginny said nothing as she sat with her legs folded together while his extended on either side of her and resisted the temptation to rest her hands on his thighs, keeping them in her lap instead. When she felt the bristles sliding through her hair, gently massaging her scalp, she quickly relaxed her neck into his strokes, closing her eyes to fully enjoy the sensations flooding her body. _Dear Merlin, this _is_ amazing_, she thought.

No longer paying any attention to the movie now, Ginny couldn't help but glance to either side of her to look at his legs again. Ivory in color and covered with near blond hair that looked almost combed, she could see the indentations of his quads and longed to touch them. She'd only been with two and they were mere boys in comparison with this man behind her. Her heart fluttered in expectancy and wondered if she should stop this way of thinking, not that she really wanted to. His nimble fingers skillfully slid through her hair and worked the brush carefully through the strands, sending shivers down her body that were quickly turning her into a melted Ginny puddle. When he gently lifted her hair, she felt the cold air across her exposed skin just before the bristles grazed her neck as he brushed upwards, moaning and unable to stifle it, quickly covering her mouth, more than embarrassed.

Lucius smiled at her audible response and felt quite satisfied since he'd caused it. "You'd never think something as simple as brushing hair could be so…exquisite would you?" he purred behind her, doing it once more just to hear her again. He was enjoying this a little too much.

After another moan she didn't even try to stifle, all Ginny could do was shake her head in response to him, her eyes remaining closed as he continued. A few minutes later, he tossed the brush to the end of the bed and then wrapped his arms around her shoulders to pull her back against him as she stretched out her legs, completely giving in to being held. With her body feeling like spaghetti at this point, she offered no resistance and rested against him.

He could feel her heart beating rapidly under his arms. "Your heart is pounding," he whispered beside her ear, so close he could smell the vanilla shampoo and soap, enjoying how she felt in his embrace. He thought for only a brief moment that maybe he shouldn't have reached for her, but he'd simply wanted to hold her again, glad she didn't protest.

"Mine is not the only one," she told him, feeling his pound against her back, somewhat surprised, but relieved as well. It was expected for her to feel a little nervous. Granted they'd been sleeping beside each other for days and had held each other close, but this wasn't for comfort. She surmised he was feeling attraction towards her, she hoped, because all she could sense between them this moment was desire.

"Touché'," he said with a smile, as they stared at the television, but didn't really see it. "Are you comfortable with this?" He thought it seemed natural for them after so many hours in close proximity, but if she thought he was overstepping boundaries, he'd immediately release her.

Ginny breathed deeply as he settled his arms across her waist with hers on top as she reclined her head back against his shoulder. She couldn't deny the attraction to him, but also couldn't stop questioning why. Was it because of what they'd just been through together? Were they getting feelings of gratitude and fear somehow mixed up with attraction? When they reached their final destination, would he eventually find someone closer to his age he'd want instead when reality returned? They were completely different people now than they were just three months ago, him more than her decidedly, but they still had quite a journey ahead of them and did not need any extra complications. It would be complicated enough at best. "Yes I am," she answered truthfully. "But it does scare me just a bit."

Barely rubbing his chin against her hair, Lucius said, "But you said you'd been with…"

"True I'm not…innocent," she confirmed, reveling at how it felt to be in his strong arms. "That's not exactly what I mean." After her somewhat vague explanation, she felt him sigh behind her, signaling he understood what she wasn't saying.

"I still scare you," he told her, slight disappointment in his tone. Throughout most of his life, he'd relished the fact he could almost always make people tremble in fear with as little as a dangerous gaze. But he didn't want her to fear him now. What she wasn't saying brought back the reality of their situation in his mind. This was enjoyable and could be quite romantic if he allowed it to be, but there was a bigger picture to take into account. He knew he'd have an easier time accepting her than she would have accepting him. How long would she see him as the man who once tormented and ridiculed her family? How long would she wonder if he'd make another attempt on her life? And the biggest question of all was how far removed was he from the person he was just two weeks ago? It was a gritty reality that he knew needed to be dealt with before things got out of hand.

"Not like you used to," she corrected. "Just…everything has changed and so quickly. It's all surreal, Lucius. I feel like I'm still in a dream sometimes. In eighteen years, I've never been able to look at you and not cringe in fear until the last week or so. And then to be here in your arms as if we were…." She couldn't finish her thought, afraid she'd said too much.

_Precisely what I figured_, Lucius thought with disappointment. He could see how it might have felt out of place since two weeks ago they would have killed each other if possible. Fate intervened because a lot had changed in two weeks and for the better. "I understand," he told her, knowing he'd despised every Weasley for at least fifteen years to be suddenly holding one by choice. "I feel the same, Ginny. I don't know me anymore. Everything my life stood for has vanished. I've been extremely humbled and didn't know the true meaning of the word until now." He paused, giving her a slight squeeze with his body, amazed at how supple she felt in his arms. "And I am truly grateful to you for not leaving me on the field or at the manor. I've never done anything kind for you or your family, quite the opposite actually, and yet you essentially saved my life." It was irrefutable that Ginny was a better person than he could ever dream of being.

"So this is gratitude then?" she asked quickly, trying not to sound defensive, turning her head slightly, considering pulling away from him. He didn't owe her anything if that's all this was about. Had she misinterpreted his attentiveness towards her for something it wasn't? "Feel like you have a debt to repay perhaps?"

Lucius sighed again when he felt her body tense up against his and instinctively tightened his hold too. "If that's what I thought, Ginny, I would have bought you dinner and provided a second hotel room for you," he told her poignantly. He nudged her gently, indicating for her to turn around, none too fond of the skepticism in her eyes and the irritation on her face. "You've shown me unbelievable kindness that I never deserved from you, but it's not just gratitude."

Her emeralds searched his blue irises and found only truth in them, staring back at her, as she softened her expression. "What else is it then?" she asked curiously. The words were out of her mouth before she even realized she'd vocalized them, but it begged asking after what he'd just said.

Lucius smiled and lifted one of his hands to briefly touch her freckled cheek with his fingertips, thinking of how to answer that question since he wasn't completely sure himself. He surmised that if anyone were to see them right now, her dressed in only a nightgown and him in a robe, her body settled against his on the bed they'd be sharing tonight, it would seem obvious what more there was. To them, however, it nowhere near that simple.

"Ginny, we've been to hell and back in two weeks," he began, dropping his hand to rest on her forearm. "We've lost all of our family and friends and haven't finished grieving yet. We've been forced to hide and travel at night, surviving the best way we could. We're thrust into a world that neither of us wanted to be in as a result of choosing not to return to our world. And I don't have to tell you how much I've changed in these two weeks. Do you understand what I would have done to you on the battlefield if our paths had crossed?" He knew she knew, but he'd never heard her say it and she needed to if for nothing else than her sanity.

Her eyes lowered at the chilling thought and felt herself shying away from him, but couldn't bring herself to actual say the words. That had been reality at the time, however, this was reality now and that's what counted. Right? While she wasn't looking for him to pour his heart out to her, after relatively cozy moments with him she couldn't help but wonder just what his interest was towards her. He had to have some indication, didn't he? Or was she just completely out of line thinking he had any interest for her at all? Hearing his words now made her think maybe she was. "I understand," she said quietly, removing herself from between his legs and then sliding off the bed, protectively crossing her arms across her chest.

Lucius got up and followed her to the window where she'd walked, adjusting and tightening the sash of his robe. "Say it then," he told her, needing to hear her acknowledge what he would have done. This was not a conversation he wanted to have right now, but they would need to deal with their unfortunate pasts eventually and this was only the beginning of many future discussions. He just needed to hear her admit the horrible truth that was part of their lives so they could move past it. He knew she would have killed him or at least made an attempt, but of course that was easy for him to accept having been a Death Eater.

Keeping her back to him, Ginny bit her lip and stared out the window, not fancying this topic in the slightest and wanting to crawl in bed and hide under the covers to avoid it. "Say what?" she repeated, hoping he would drop it, but having a suspicion he wouldn't. She didn't want to say it though. Thinking it was one thing, but saying it out loud was another, like that made it more real somehow. It had been real enough and she wanted to forget all about it.

"Say what I would have done," Lucius said quietly, but unmistakable sternness resounded in the tone of his voice, determined not to let this go. "I know what you would have done, Ginny. You would have killed me if you could."

She looked down and then back outside, attempting to keep the emotion at bay that wanted to surface at the memories of the war. "Yes I would have," she admitted quietly, surprised to find she was ashamed to speak the words. At that time, however, she wouldn't have felt any shame or remorse. She would have celebrated happily.

"Say it," Lucius repeated, unrelenting in his request. He wasn't trying to push her like a petulant child, but they needed to get past this and soon. "Ginny."

"No," she said vehemently, shaking her head. "I don't need to. Isn't it bad enough that it's truth?" Why did he need to hear her say it so badly?

"You do need to," he countered, exasperated with her refusal. "You do need to state it once and never again." Why couldn't she understand how imperative this was?

She shook her head, fighting not to be frustrated with his insistence. "No," she said adamantly and turned around to walk to the bathroom. She didn't take three steps before Lucius grabbed her wrist and harshly turned her around to face him as she nearly hit him in the chest from the force.

Lucius, incensed from her avoidance, secured both wrists tightly behind her back in one hand so she couldn't push away and slid his other hand up under her red locks, pulling down to force her fearful eyes to meet his. "Look at me, Ginny," he hissed, allowing his frustration to take control, noticing her emeralds glistened with emotion she was attempting to control, but not caring at the moment. "What would I have done to you? Tell me!"

Ginny's heart was racing and wrists burning from his hold as she struggled to pull her face away to no avail. It was truth and she hated it. She hated all of it. As she looked at Lucius, the frustration evident in his narrowed ice-like eyes, his furrowed eyebrows with small creases between them, his upper lip slightly lifted in contempt, she immediately had a vision of him at Hogwarts striding arrogantly through the halls, causing everyone to cringe in fear. While her heart pounded in her chest, she experienced the slightest flicker of fear under his harsh gaze and it completely broke her resolve. "You would have killed me," she admitted in defeat, her voice barely a whisper. "You would have killed me." It pained her to say those words out loud and she grimaced afterwards. It was too much to be in his arms at this moment and to think of what he was truly capable of, closing her eyes so she couldn't see him.

It wasn't that he'd wanted to upset her, but she needed to say it to get past it. It would always be in the middle of them if she hadn't. He released her wrists and hair and immediately pulled her to his body, protectively wrapping an arm around her shoulders while he cradled her head to him with his other hand. "Now to answer your question," he continued, his voice softer again. "I'm going to be as honest as I can. I have lost the hatred I once harbored for your family, Ginny. I've lost most of the attitudes I once held. I'm certainly not completely reformed by any means, but there have been great changes, for instance what I think of you." He pulled from her and cupped her face in his hands, gazing into her emeralds that looked as if they'd spill tears any second, willing her to see the truth in his own eyes. "I once thought you were nothing, just a Weasley, and easily manipulated. You were just a little girl to toy with and use. But, Ginny, you're brave and strong and determined. You're a young lady who can take care of herself in any situation. You're intelligent and bright and…" He paused and smiled at her. "I have much respect and adoration for you and if I tried to say I didn't feel a physical attraction towards you as well, I'd be lying."

Ginny's eyes widened at his words, amazed to hear them coming from him, and couldn't help smiling a little in relief. Perhaps she wasn't being foolish with her feelings after all if he felt this way towards her. "Really?" she said quietly, almost afraid to believe him. It had to be truth though. What would he gain from lying? She had nothing of value but her memories.

"Yes really," he confirmed, pads of his thumbs lightly rubbing her cheeks. "There's a carnal side of me that just wants to throw you on the bed and have my way, but it's just not that easy. I've lost my wife. I've lost my son. I'm surviving now with someone I once tried to kill and whose family I despised and would have destroyed if I could. I don't think two weeks is enough time for the kind of transformation to be complete just yet that would allow us the freedom to physically express our desires." Lucius lifted an eyebrow and added huskily with a half smile, "Unless you'd like me to try."

Ginny's heart raced again when she noticed the hungry look he was giving her, the passion that he felt for her unmasked as his eyes seemed to be a darker shade of blue now and the tone of his voice unmistakable as to what he was inferring. Part of her would have loved for him to have thrown her on the bed and had his way, but the other part agreed with him that perhaps that would have been a bit much at the moment. This was abundantly more complicated than it should have been, but she couldn't argue with him. He lowered his hands and she smiled at him, thankful he'd been truthful with her, wanting to lighten the somber mood that enveloped them briefly. "Throw me on the bed and have your way, will you?" she repeated playfully. "Is that so?" She was curious what his reaction would be and took a step back.

Lucius, sensing her relief at changing the subject and noticing the slight twinkle in her eyes, answered, "Yes Ginny. That is so. Would that be a problem?"

His lips formed a wicked smirk and one eyebrow rose as if taunting her with his question, causing her to take another step back from his predatory gaze. "No, I'm sure it wouldn't be," she told him and wondered if she was blushing. "If I let you." This kind of banter was new between them, but she was enjoying it much better than their previous conversation.

Lucius nodded and chuckled at her boldness, appreciating her impish attitude. "And who says you'd have a choice in the matter, hmm?" he inquired, eyes narrowing as he took a step towards her. "You must know I don't always ask for permission. Sometimes I simply take what I want."

His last four words were spoke slowly and deliberately causing Ginny's heart to feel like it had stopped beating all together. Her eyes were locked with his, his gaze serious and nearly piercing through her as she took another step back. Dear Merlin how intoxicating he was with just a look. "I always have a choice," she heard herself saying, taunting him. She had to admit this was fun and a bit arousing as well.

Lucius finally allowed his eyes the freedom they craved, roaming over her well-built body delicately hidden under the thin satin purple nightgown. He noticed the slight rise and fall of her chest, the roundness of her breasts, the pertness of her nipples, and the slight curve of her hips, nearly moaning from desire and trying to will his erection away, wanting desperately to take her right then. Logically he knew the time wasn't right, but maybe he could merely get her attention for a moment.

Ginny backed up again when his eyes traveled the length of her body, admiring her beauty unabashedly, before being allowed to see the depth of his voracity for her. His blond tendrils hung dry on either side of his face and, even though his head was tilted slightly down, he peered up at her ravenously, the blue pools conveying more than words could, almost feeling as if she were in a trance standing before him. Then with no warning, she found herself easily lifted up in his arms and literally tossed to the bed, bouncing a couple times before he scrambled up and on top of her, grabbing her hands and pressing them above her head, pushing her legs apart with his, her heart racing madly as she stared up at Lucius wide eyed and frantic, pushing against his hold, but unable to move.

"So you always have a choice, do you, Ginny my dear?" he whispered heavily, able to feel her quick panting breath against his lips and her feeble attempt at pushing him off, loving the alarm evident in her eyes as he stared down at her. "Seems to me you're completely subject to whatever I might decide to do with you." He lowered his voice and spoke in hushed tones deliberately, enjoying the uncertainty clouding her eyes.

Ginny was breathing heavily under Lucius' robed body as he pressed every inch of her to the soft mattress, thinking she'd never wanted anyone more than she wanted him right now. She wasn't quite ready for physical consummation for a couple reasons, but with these kinds of actions, she could easily be persuaded. Her arms were stretched above her head, wrists pressed into the pillows behind her and was certain her lips would touch his if she lifted her head slightly. With his hips grinding against the sensitive center of her body, his arousal more than obvious, she realized the fact she couldn't move inflamed her lust. She smiled and decided to raise her hips against his. "Too much of me doing this and maybe you won't have a choice," she teased, wishing he'd lower his mouth to hers. She considered lifting her head to crush her lips to his, but somehow knew he had control of this situation and remained where she was.

His eyes closed briefly and lips barely parted, a guttural groan escaping his throat before looking down at her again and shaking his head. "Little witch," he sighed. "I should." It would have been so easy had she truly been ready, but a little nagging voice deep in the back of his mind told him this was not the time. It _was_ time to give himself a little relief or suffer the consequences later, so he said, "Just remember, when I want something, I might just take it." He released her hold and quickly climbed from the bed, attempting to hide his erection by putting his hands in the robe pockets to manipulate the thick material over himself, and walked briskly to the bathroom.

Ginny sat up slowly as if in a daze, catching her breath and shaking her head. Wow. That was intense. She'd never had an experience like it and wanted more. Her entire body was on fire from passion he'd ignited and found herself anxious, and a little nervous, about future experiences with him. _At least I know what he thinks now_, she thought with amusement, taking a deep breath and running her hands through his hair. _Damn_.

* * *

When Lucius emerged from the bathroom into the darkened bedroom, having temporarily sated his needs, he crawled back into bed with Ginny, who was already under the covers and ready to go to sleep.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" she asked quietly. There was little light in the room as the sun had just set outside, but she could see he'd lost his robe and was wearing dark colored boxers. She bit her lip and briefly closed her eyes until he was under the sheets, not wanting to see more of that which she could not have tonight. It was torture. "When do we leave for Liverpool?

"Wednesday morning," he answered, settling himself on the pillow beside her, turning to his side to see her. "That will give us time to go shopping tomorrow."

Ginny propped her head up with her arm. "Shopping?" she asked slightly surprised. "For what?"

He could barely see her eyes, but knew the inquisitive look in them anyway. "For proper luggage, first of all," he answered. "Sara didn't understand why we had our belongings all bundled up."

"Nor does she want to understand," Ginny said quickly, shaking her head.

"Exactly," he agreed. "So we need to purchase some and discard these robes. I'm sure there are some other items we can pick up as well."

"Okay," she agreed. "That sounds good. Do we pick up our tickets downstairs?"

"Yes, Linda purchased them for us already," he answered, yawning, suddenly very sleepy.

"So we have tonight and tomorrow night here?"

"Yes and Sara added us for another night as well," Lucius told her. He had to admit the staff, or at least the two women he'd dealt with so far, had been amazingly professional and went well out of their way for their customers. Apparently not all Muggles were useless.

"Wonderful," Ginny said, breathing a sigh of relief and laying her head back down to the pillow. "Goodnight Lucius."

"Goodnight Ginny."

While Ginny was exhausted, she found it difficult to fall asleep. She was thankful because they were finally in a hotel room instead of on the ground, she was relieved because there were tickets waiting for them to Liverpool, she was excited from Lucius' actions earlier and was apprehensive of what the future held for them. She told herself all she could do was take one day at a time as there were many days ahead of them to deal with and muddle through, hoping they would make few mistakes along the way and not draw any attention to themselves. One thing was prominent in her mind and it made her smile. She was extremely glad that Lucius was with her.

* * *

**_I know I'm evil...no kiss yet...it's coming I promise! Angst is a beautiful thing sometimes right? LOL Next chapter perhaps??_**


	8. Shopping Day Pt 1

_**Okay...this chapter was so long...it's in 2 parts...hope you enjoy...I'm really having a blast with these two...I've done quite a bit of research to include some 'real' places...forgive me if I get some details off a bit...if you read anything where I'm completely off, feel free to let me know so I can correct. Thanks so much for reviews...they make my day!**_

The next morning, Ginny awoke slowly and smiled, instantly feeling more refreshed than she had in weeks. She thought she'd even had a pleasant dream instead of the usual nightmare. As she became aware of her body, she realized Lucius was behind her, the weight of his arm draped over her waist and the warmth radiating from his body an indicator of just how close he was. She rolled over, pushing the sheets off of her, and shifted down slightly nestling her head under his chin and putting her arm over his warm body, clad only in satin boxers.

Lucius woke and stirred from her movement, barely opening his eyes. Her body against his felt comforting and wrapped both arms around her, draping one leg over hers. Between the softness of the mattress under him and the embrace of her warm body, he had no interest in moving any time soon. "Good morning," he said quietly, voice raspy from his slumber.

She smiled as she stared at the smooth skin of his bare chest and inhaled the combined masculine scent of him and the fresh linens of their comfortable bed. "It is a good morning," she said quietly. "One of the best ones yet." They weren't in the bloody forest so it was a perfect morning to her. She would never miss sleeping in the woods.

"So far it is quite pleasing," he agreed, giving her a slight squeeze. His eyes were heavy and felt comfortable enough that he easily could have gone back to sleep.

Her smile slowly faded as a brief moment of clarity swept over her like a cool breeze. She was lying in a bed in Barnstaple, entwined bodily with her staunch former enemy, Lucius Malfoy, preparing to board a train for Liverpool, eventually bound for Ireland, having lost their families, choosing to leave their Pureblood heritage and wizarding world behind, uniting as both refugees and comrades to feign a Muggle marriage and begin a new life. If anyone had told her just two months ago this would be happening, Ginny would have assumed they were under some curse and sent them straight to St. Mungo's. As it was, this was all too real. "This is it you know," she said, the somber tone of her voice obvious. "Life as we knew it is officially over." She paused, trying not to drown in her garbled emotions, and forced herself to smile a little. "How will I get used to calling you 'Teague'?"

Apparently she was not going back to sleep as he'd hoped. Lucius inhaled deeply and yawned, still trying to wake up. "You are and always will be Ginny Weasley, a pureblood witch," he reassured her, his voice deeper than usual. "I am Lucius Malfoy, a pureblood wizard. These are facts and will not change." He paused to yawn again and tried to ignore her hair tickling his chin. "Teague and Shayla O'Hare are like clothing. We put them on and take them off."

Lucius couldn't help but think to himself how pleasant it was to lay with her like this, looking forward to the morning they could stay in bed with nowhere they needed to be. When thoughts of Narcissa gently floated into his mind, he didn't fight them. She'd been beautiful and graceful and everything a Malfoy wife should have been, and while they'd experienced a constant passion under the sheets, they lacked the nonsexual intimacy he'd always craved. Narcissa had never been fond of subtle displays of affection and therefore Lucius gave up any attempt after the first six months of marriage. Ginny seemed vastly different than her and he found himself hoping it would continue.

As she continued to stare at the flawless skin before her, Ginny thought of something she'd never considered before. "You know, our real names could be our middle names," she suggested. "We're bound to slip at some point. Might as well have a story for that too." Why hadn't she thought of that before? It would make covering up much easier when the inevitable happened.

"Shayla Ginerva and Teague Lucius," he said, testing how they sounded as he absentmindedly rubbed her back lightly. "Sounds odd. Perhaps we could switch them. Ginerva Shayla and Lucius Teague? I think I've heard that Muggles often go by their middle names." He'd been straining his brain the past few days, desperately trying to remember anything he'd ever heard about them.

Ginny nodded. "They do," she confirmed. "Okay. So at least we've got our names down. We still have to work on the story though." It needed to be believable, but they also needed to concentrate on the details, as it would be the subtle variances to provoke curious questions from others.

Lucius stretched slightly, subsequently tightening his hold around her. "Not right now," he said, stifling another yawn. "We need to dress, have breakfast and then figure out where to go for luggage and such." The bed and her body were too bloody comfortable. He really didn't want to move.

"Well let's dress then," she said anxiously, pulling back from him and looking up to his drowsy face. "We'll have breakfast downstairs and ask Linda where to go, if she's around."

He smiled sleepily at her when he saw her wide eyes staring up at him expectantly, much too awake for his liking. "Are you always this chipper in the morning?" Lucius asked curiously and with mock disdain.

"Well you've had enough mornings with me, don't you know?" she retorted.

"If you consider getting up at twilight to travel through the night a 'morning', then perhaps," he answered, eyes half open. "I'm talking about a proper morning." He hoped she was not one of those "rise and hit the ground running" type, as he was definitely not a morning person. It wasn't that he was irritable; it just took him awhile to fully wake and begin his day.

She smiled then and rolled to her back, their bodies separating. "Actually, I'm usually not chipper at all," she told him truthfully, remembering how her mother would get exasperated trying to get her up for school when she was little. "I'm just excited I guess. I'll get ready first while you finish waking up."

* * *

An hour and a half later, Lucius and Ginny were dressed and ready to go downstairs for breakfast.

"Wait a moment," he said when she started walking towards the door.

"What is it?" she asked a bit impatiently, turning to face him as he approached, her red tendrils flaring out around her. She wished he would hurry. She was starving!

"We need to take care of something first before we continue to be seen together as husband and wife," he explained, pushing the oddity of that statement away. "Give me your hand." He noticed his heartbeat increased and was intrigued. It's not as if this was real. It was simply for appearance. So why did he actually feel nervous?

She was confused, but held out her right hand, palm up, wondering what he was talking about and trying to ignore the rumbling in her stomach, as that was commanding most of her attention right now.

He shook his head and told her, "The other one."

Ginny held out her left hand instead and watched as Lucius reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring, turning her hand over before sliding it onto her left ring finger, noticing it self adjusted to fit. "Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed, forgetting all about her hunger. "Lucius!"

Two pear shaped emeralds sparkled from either side of a pear shaped diamond flipped opposite with six prongs holding each brilliant gem. There was an intricate carved design around the magical platinum band that resembled two snakes interlaced, reminding her of what she thought were Slytherin emblems she'd noticed in his home days ago.

While she was still admiring hers, Lucius slipped a matching band onto his ring finger, the two emeralds and diamond smaller and embedded in the metal instead of set in prongs. "I know this is a little peculiar because we're not actually married," he told her, lifting her chin with his forefinger to command her gaze from her hand now donning the beautiful piece of jewelry he'd given her. "But Shayla and Teague are. Their marriage would be more convincing if they had rings." One thing he did remember about Muggles was how much emphasis they put into matching circular pieces of metal, trying to think of everything he could to keep suspicion down. Wizards and witches wore rings as well, but it was for the inner magical bond between husband and wife, not for the outer declaration of assumed possession. Muggles were too emotionally insecure for such understanding.

"They're absolutely beautiful," she told him, still surprised that he had rings for them. "Where did they come from?" She was learning that she truly never knew what to expect from him, good, bad or indifferent.

"They were my parents'," he told her proudly, smiling just a little. "I couldn't sell quite everything." Not only did he not want to part with them because of their significance to him, but he also knew they would be able to use them as Muggle husband and wife. He remembered admiring them on their fingers when he was a child, but after his mother's death, his father had locked them away.

Ginny glanced at the ring once more before looking into Lucius' bright blue eyes that were watching her expectantly. "Thank you," she said sincerely. "It's very thoughtful of you to share something that was your family's. I will take very good care of it." She couldn't help but wonder if Narcissa had worn it, not remembering ever seeing this ring on his finger before. If she hadn't, why not? She pushed the thoughts aside as it really wasn't her business anyway.

"I am honored for you to wear it," he told her truthfully. "I admired my parents very much." He'd adored his mother and respected his father, though he hadn't always agreed with him. With the reverent gleam in Ginny's eyes reflecting her respect for the beauty of the rings and their ancestral history, Lucius knew he'd done the right thing by keeping them.

Ginny smiled at the man before her, realizing she genuinely liked him, feeling both apprehensive and relieved about that. He seemed but a vague ghost of the monster he was just weeks ago. She was still unsure about what the future held, but for the moment, she was as happy as she could be in their situation. She couldn't imagine doing all this without him and stepped forward to put her arms around his neck in a hug.

Lucius accepted her embrace, pleased and rather proud that she appreciated the rings, somehow knowing she would. He released her and reached for her hand to entwine with his. "Ready, Shayla?" he asked with a wink and a smirk. "Darling wife of mine?" He almost laughed at his own words, quite sure there would be many more moments of pure absurdity.

Ginny laughed, but enjoyed the feel of his firm hand in hers. "Oh yes, Teague, dear husband," she said with a grin. "Let's go."

* * *

Breakfast was…in a word…refined. Ginny was used to breakfast at the Weasley house or at Hogwarts, always sitting at a noisy cramped table, usually on an old bench or slightly rickety chair, reaching for whatever food was there or calling out to someone to pass a dish if it was too far away to reach. To say it had been casual was a gross understatement. Breakfast with Lucius, however, was not casual.

When they were led to their table in the hotel restaurant, Lucius pulled out her chair for her, which caught her off guard. No one had ever done that for her before and she was pleasantly surprised. They were brought menus and, after Ginny decided what she wanted, he ordered for them both. His manners at the table while they had breakfast were elegant and she found herself a bit self-conscious, knowing hers were not. Everything from the way he ate to the way he cut his food to the way he held his teacup was classy and graceful and she tried not to feel inadequate.

Watching him she was harshly reminded of their paths and how different their lives had been. Lucius had obviously been raised in a fancier environment than she. The Burrow had been chaotic at best and she was often amazed anyone actually accomplished anything with all the commotion, as the house had never been quiet or serene. Ginny assumed there was never a thirty minute time period when her mother hadn't yelled at someone to stop or to start doing something. After observing the beauty of Lucius' home, obvious even among the destruction, she could imagine what it must have been like when he was growing up. She didn't know for certain if he had any siblings, but assumed he was an only child like Draco had been because she couldn't recall ever hearing differently. Ginny imagined parents that were haughty and proud, teaching Lucius how to behave properly and punishing him if he disappointed them, while at the same time giving him whatever he wanted, always the best of the best. What a drastically opposite upbringing they'd had.

For some reason, Ginny pictured Hermione in her mind. She could almost hear what her dear friend would have said if anyone would have ordered her meal for her. Hermione would have quickly told them she was quite capable of ordering for herself and probably seating herself as well. Ginny, however, discovered she enjoyed the more stylish and gallant behavior, secretly hoping he would continue it.

Lucius noticed while they ate how Ginny kept looking down and admiring the ring he'd given her, feeling a great sense of pride at her fondness for that which had been his mother's. Pristantia Venustas-Malfoy had been Lucius' world when he was a child. She'd babied and coddled him when his father, Abraxas, wasn't around with his authoritarian and stringent attitude towards his behavior. She'd been loving and accepting, gently correcting him when needed. His father had always been a bit harsh with admonishment, but only because the family was held in high regard in the wizarding world and were well respected. Lucius regretted now that he'd often treated Draco the same way for the same reasons.

Pristantia had doted on him, much like Narcissa had with their son, and Lucius remembered little things about her like how she wore her hair up in diamond crusted clips and pins and the sweet smelling perfume she wore. She'd died before he entered Hogwarts, consequently making his first year horribly difficult. His father never remarried and died just a couple years back of Dragonpox.

Pushing thoughts of his family aside, Lucius thought of the day ahead and realized they would be using Muggle money to pay for their purchases and he wasn't familiar with it yet. "You said you know about their money, correct?" he asked her, refraining from using the term "Muggle", knowing she'd understand what he meant.

"Yes," she answered, placing her cloth napkin on the table. "Before we head out, we'll go back to the room and I'll explain it. It's relatively simple." She paused and glanced down at her empty plate. "What about breakfast?"

"We'll charge it to the room," he answered. "Are you finished?"

"Yes, I'm wonderfully full," she told him with a smile. "Let's find out where to go."

* * *

"Good morning, how may I help you?" Linda pleasantly greeted as the couple approached.

Linda was younger than Sara with large green eyes and long blond hair and wore the same crisp dark blue hotel uniform.

"My wife and I need to do a bit of shopping," Lucius told her, leaning slightly on the marble counter. "Where do you recommend?" He reached for Ginny's hand to hold in his, glancing at her and smiling.

"What kind of shopping?" Linda asked. "We have quite a few centers nearby."

Lucius glanced at Ginny again for her to answer. "We need to purchase new luggage," she answered, feeling him play with her ring as his hand held hers. "And some clothing, just the basic necessities really."

"I would suggest the Atlantic Village Outlet Center," Linda told them with a pleasant smile. "It's in Bideford not far from here. Do you have transportation?"

"No we don't," Lucius answered. "Can we hire a car?"

"Certainly," she told him. "You'll find all sorts of stores there. It's one of my favorite places to shop. I highly recommend it. Just let me know when you're ready and I'll have a car waiting."

"Thank you for your assistance," Lucius said, as he and Ginny headed for their room.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, they were sitting at the small dining table in the hotel room, Ginny trying not to laugh and Lucius staring at the money in front of him.

"Once more," he was saying. "The coins are called pences and pounds and the paper is called pound notes."

"Yes," Ginny confirmed.

"And the currency is stamped on the coins."

"Yes, same as the pound notes," she said.

He continued to stare at the money before him and nodded. "I've got it," he told her. "Similar to wizard money, the higher the number, the higher the worth. There are just more pieces."

"I won't let you mess up," Ginny reassured him with a small smile.

He lifted his head and returned her smile, secure in her words. "I know," Lucius said confidently. "Let's go."

* * *

Atlantic Village Outlet Center was a far cry from Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade Village. It was huge and new and terribly Muggle like in design with massive brightly lit storefronts. Neither Lucius nor Ginny had experienced anything like it and walked around for quite sometime until they had their bearings, such that they were.

Suits You was the first stop so Lucius could purchase tailored suits to replace those he lost. When he'd found out that he could have them fitted right then and picked up before they left, he was thoroughly delighted and immediately started picking out pieces for two suits.

Ginny enjoyed watching his enthusiasm as he sorted through numerous styles and makes, assisted by the store tailor. She sat in a nearby plush chair and observed the satisfaction on Lucius' face, as he'd try on different colors and designers to begin creating an ensemble. She had to admit when he stood in front of the three way mirror wearing a Pierre Cardin gabardine three button single breasted jacket with trousers to match, cuffed and pleated, with a white shirt with thin maroon stripes and a dark maroon tie to match, she wanted to push him back into the dressing room and tear it all off. His fair skin and white hair contrasted beautifully with the dark suit and tie and found her heart beating a little faster as she stared at him. For just a moment, it was as if she was looking the "old" Lucius again. It was both frightening and exhilarating.

"What do you think, Shayla?" Lucius asked, looking over at her and holding up his hands. "Is this acceptable?" He was beginning to feel like himself again. Well, a newer version of himself anyway.

Ginny smiled and nodded in approval. "It's more than acceptable, Darling," she said, both playing her part and being honest. "You look dashing." He looked more than dashing, but that would suffice for now. An image flashed into her mind of him standing in the doorway of a bedroom with the shirt untucked and hanging open, the coat hooked on one finger over his shoulder with a "you're mine tonight" look on his face and physically shuddered from the vision. Damn him.

Lucius looked pleased, noticing the blush to her cheeks and how she looked away, turning towards the store tailor. "If the wife thinks I look dashing, I must have it," he told the young man helping him. "If we could put together just one more complete suit with a few casual pieces, I'd be most grateful." He couldn't resist looking over at her again and winking when he caught her eye.

Ginny found quite a few casual pieces at Klass, before being encouraged by Lucius to go into Camille Lingerie. She questioned him, but he insisted that she needed to get a few things simply because she deserved it. It really didn't take much coercion as she'd always wanted some nice pieces but could never really afford any extras.

She had to admit, she was a little uncomfortable looking through bras and panties with Lucius right beside her. She'd only ever bought such items with women like her mother and Hermione, quickly pushing the memories of them away before emotion claimed her. She nervously watched him thumbing through the undergarments and couldn't hide her blush when he started pulling things out to show her.

"Sweetheart, I think this dark green set would look amazing," Lucius said, holding up the small padded rack for her to see, one eyebrow lifted to make his point. "It would bring out those beautiful emeralds of yours." He meant every word he said though she probably thought it was "Teague" talking.

Ginny's face reddened as she quickly glanced at the two clerks watching nearby, as they were the only ones in the store at the moment. "Teague, Darling," she said quietly. "You're making me blush." She opened her eyes slightly trying to convey that he did not need to carry on.

"Dearie," the older woman called out sweetly. "As long as your hubby is interested, take advantage. It doesn't last forever." She nodded at the younger girl with a knowing look on her face. "Been married almost fifty years, meself, and I'd pay anything to get mine to help pick out lingerie."

Now Lucius was smiling with both eyebrows lifted with a look that seemed to say, "See?" Ginny couldn't help but laugh and shake her head at how ridiculous all this was. "Fine," she said, lowering her voice so the women couldn't hear. "But if you pick out anything see through and then ask me to model it, I'm out of here."

He chuckled then and turned to the women. "We're on our honeymoon," Lucius told them sweetly. "She's still a little bashful." Ginny was so terribly cute when she blushed, he couldn't help but tease her just a little. He was quite comfortable picking out these sorts of items, but also understood her awkwardness. It wouldn't last much longer if he had anything to do with it.

Ginny smacked his arm and pursed her lips as the older woman laughed and said with a wave of her hand, "Love, in no time you'll be walking around naked and leaving the door of the loo open. Just enjoy the attention."

Lucius had moved on to another rack. "Look at this," he said holding up a red satin chemise, the top half chiffon lace. "Beautiful isn't it?" He tried to fight the visions creeping into his mind of Ginny wearing these items, but they were too delicious and he soon gave up, allowing his gaze to follow the curves of her body, fully imagining how she would look in the soft material, wishing to see right now, but knowing he could not. There was tonight, however.

She couldn't argue with him on that one, realizing he had excellent taste. "It is," Ginny agreed, still holding the first rack he'd given her. "All right. Let me find my size and I'll get them both."

As they continued through the small store, Ginny couldn't help but think how weird this was. Of course from the clerks' standpoint they looked like newlyweds shopping for some pretty undergarments for her, having already been together physically and thinking nothing of choosing outfits to enhance the assumed intimacy. In reality, they obviously weren't married and hadn't been together and picking out these personal items was just a little embarrassing for her as she was still anticipating just what was going to be between them and when. She was relieved when they finally left the store and ignored Lucius when he asked if she'd wear them later for him to see.

Whittard of Chelsea was their next stop. Lucius had always begun each day with magical tea, and while he knew he would not have that kind again, he still missed his morning tea. As they scanned the numerous flavors and brews, he settled on Black Dragon Formosa Oolong.

Ginny, who had picked out an Irish Cream Honeybush for herself, laughed and pointed to one saying, "How about this one? Should we buy all they have?"

Lucius looked and saw the name. Very Very Berry. "I don't think I'll be eating or drinking fruit for quite some time," he said, wrinkling his nose and shaking his head. "I'd rather do without."

After making a quick stop at the parcel drop off to relieve themselves of their growing packages, Banana Books was next.

Lucius glanced at the sign overhead and made a face as they walked in hand in hand. "What do books and bananas have in common?" he asked her quietly, tone serious. Muggles were a peculiar bunch when it came to naming thing, he'd learned.

Ginny saw the serious look on his face and couldn't help but laugh. "I have absolutely no idea," she answered. The afternoon of shopping had definitely been one of the strangest experiences of her life, but pleasant nonetheless and even a little fun. She was grateful everything had flowed smoothly so far, knowing it could have been disastrous.

They followed the signs and found the travel section, scanning the titles. Lucius found a couple different maps of Ireland while Ginny was having a hard time deciding on which book to get.

"This one seems to highlight hotels and restaurants and historic sites," she said, flipping through them. "These other two seem to talk more about the cities and government and populations."

"Let's purchase those two then," he said simply. "I'm sure there's enough useful information to help us decide where to go." He picked up the book she'd put down, glancing at the cover, and asked, "What exactly is a tourist?"

"It's sort of like when you visit somewhere you don't live," she answered. "You're considered a tourist." She remembered when her father came home after learning the Muggle term. It was all they'd heard about for a week.

He nodded and put the book back on the shelf. "Interesting," was all he said.

Their last stop was Bags Etc to purchase much-needed luggage. Throughout the day, Ginny had been watching price tags and Lucius had been ignoring them. This store was no different. She assumed their 'first fight' would be about money, which given their pasts was understandable and expected.

Ginny was looking at a luggage set called Metropolis Graffitti that she really liked. It was a pink and purple soft cover design and very eye catching. It was also a little less expensive than some other pieces she'd glanced at.

Lucius was looking at a set by IT Brand. It was a solid hard cover design and a bit more expensive. He tried to convince her she didn't want the set she was looking at.

"Shayla," he said. "This set is of better quality. We don't know what we've got ahead of us and need something durable that can withstand constant use."

"But the other one is prettier," she said, looking over at it longingly. "I've never had anything like that." She knew she sounded completely illogical, but it _was_ pretty. Sometimes girls wanted pretty things simply because they were pretty. She didn't really expect him to understand though.

Lucius sighed as he stared into the big green pleading eyes before him, feeling his resolve slip away. "Wait for me at parcel pickup," he said, turning away from her. "I'll be there soon."

Ginny was confused. "Why?" she asked. He would need help carrying out their luggage. Why did he want her to leave? Was he angry? She didn't understand.

"Just wait for me there," he said again. "I won't be long." His back was still facing her as he began to choose luggage for them.

"But you'll need my help with them," she protested. "Why can't I…"

"Shayla!" he whispered harshly, whipping his loose blond locks around to glare at her with narrowed icy eyes. "Go!"

When she saw the exasperation in his eyes and heard the frustrated tone of his voice, Ginny abruptly and angrily turned and stormed from the store.

She fumed all the way to the parcel pickup. What the hell was with him? Why couldn't she stay and help him with the purchase? She understood the point he was trying to make, but really. It was to be her luggage so why couldn't she get what she wanted? Was he getting rid of her so he wouldn't have to argue? Damn him. She couldn't help but wonder if this is how it would be when it came to getting his way. Assuming he was used to always having final say about decisions, she figured he was just continuing in that role. Well she could make her own decisions when it came to such things in life. She didn't need a man making decisions for her. How dare he!

Twenty minutes later, Lucius and another gentleman approached, Lucius rolling one hard case and the store clerk rolling two. He'd obviously purchased the largest size of the kind he was looking at for them and trying to talk her into. Ass. She didn't even try to hide her displeasure at his arrival with the luggage.

"Are you ready to leave?" the lady behind the counter asked when Lucius approached.

Ginny stood up from the bench where she'd been sitting and crossed her arms, flashing daggers at Lucius. She couldn't believe what he'd just done.

"Yes I believe we're finished here," he answered, unable to ignore the hostility radiating from Ginny. "We'll need to hire a car as well." If looks could kill, he would have been long gone by now.

"I can arrange that for you," she said with a smile, motioning towards a young guy sitting on a bench behind her. "Nigel will trolley your things out to wait for the cab."

"Thank you," Lucius said sweetly. He watched as their purchases were placed on the trolley and looked over at Ginny again as they began to walk towards the exit who was furious and refusing to look at him. "Anything else we need, Sweetheart?" he asked, his voice light.

Keeping her gaze straight ahead and away from him, Ginny answered, "Why don't you tell me, Darling, since you prefer to make all the decisions for us?" The sarcasm dripped from her words like thick honey and she didn't care who heard.

* * *

The cab ride was uncomfortably quiet with Ginny sitting as far away from her pretend husband as she could, keeping her arms crossed and staring out the window with Lucius choosing to remain quiet, knowing her anger wouldn't last much longer.

Once they returned to the hotel, Ginny headed straight to the room while Lucius arranged to have their things brought up with him by a bellhop. Once they were settled, Ginny began going through her bags harshly, tossing things around haphazardly onto the bed, still irritated, unable to decide what to say to him first.

Lucius didn't want her to remain upset with him over something as insignificant as this and placed her suitcase on the bed by her. "Why don't you start putting your new things in?" he asked, waiting for her to open it.

Ginny whipped around to face him then, unable to remain quiet any longer, eyes narrowed and lips pursed. "Is that a suggestion or a demand?" she asked through clenched teeth. "What else are you going to give me no choice in?" She was beyond furious at this point.

"I just thought it would be a good idea since we won't be needing everything right now," he answered with a shrug, hoping he wouldn't see this side of her too often. Apparently what was said about redheads was true. "I really think you'll like it." He wanted to yell at her to open the damn suitcase, but that would have been inappropriate so he refrained.

Ginny sighed and shook her head at his persistence and lack of emotion towards her anger. "Whatever," she muttered and reached for the case, spinning it around to reach the latches and unlocking them. When she flipped it open, she saw what was inside and gasped. "Lucius!" she exclaimed. "Oh my gosh!"

Hidden inside was the smallest of the Graffitti bags that she'd been looking at. Ginny's face flushed in shame as she turned slowly to face him, her anger falling away in an instant. "I don't know what to say," she began, completely embarrassed now. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know…I mean…I thought you were making me leave so I couldn't argue with you. I didn't know you were…" She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this small.

"Do you like it?" he asked, glad her anger had dissipated. Between the fury he knew he was capable of and her intense anger, he didn't look forward to their first real fight.

She nodded slowly. "Very much," she answered, having a difficult time looking at him. "But I feel like an ass." She dropped her head. "I was so furious with you." He'd had it as a surprise for her and she'd basically ignored him since they left the shopping center. He never returned her attitude. What a bitch she was.

"I know you were and rightly so," he told her, lifting her chin so he could look into her eyes, the rage finally gone. "But I wanted to surprise you. You don't need to feel bad. If you'd done that to me, I would have been angry as well. Perhaps we need to establish a bit of trust."

Ginny smiled a little. "You once told me that trust was a dream," she said, recalling his words from when he'd first awoke in the small dingy house.

He nodded slightly. "I did say that," he agreed. "But we've trusted each other to get this far so I'd say it's an attainable dream." He paused and added quietly, "I've been known to be wrong periodically."

She looked at the piece of luggage still sitting snugly in the larger one and lifted her eyes to meet his. "Thank you," she said, still hardly able to believe he'd done that for her.

"Why don't we clean up and go downstairs for dinner?" Lucius suggested. "And then perhaps a stroll through the garden? I caught a glimpse coming in and it looked rather inviting."

"Sounds lovely," Ginny answered. "And it'll give me time to figure out how to make amends for being such a bitch."

"And how much time do I get to make amends for what I've done?" he asked her. "How about we try not to keep tabs, hmm? I'm afraid I'll always have you beat." She'd never be able to even get close to him after the horrors in his past, but didn't want to think about that right now.

* * *

_**The day isn't over yet...part two coming soon...**_

_**Also...I made up Lucius' mother's name (obviously)..."prestantia" is Latin for excellence and "venustas" is latin for beauty so I thought those would work well for her. **_


	9. Shopping Day Pt 2

**Draculaluvsamy – Thanks for the info! All is helpful!**

**Louey31 – Your multiple comments are greatly appreciated! I'm glad you're enjoying!**

**Dracoginnylover24 – Depending on how this was written, it could have been boring! LOL I'm glad you like it and think it's funny. Comedy usually isn't my strong suit, but some situations with these two can't help but be funny!**

**Robin – I haven't quite decided what I'm going to do with them when I get them to Ireland. Throughout the story, there will be reminders that Lucius has not turned into a complete teddy bear and there will be instances where he seems downright silly. Can you imagine him trying to work a washing machine? LOL**

**Paddy, harrypotterchick4ever, JJ, Secret world, Mr. Riddle 1978, Laura – Thanks for your comments. I live for fanfic reviews!**

**SlytherinDragoon – Thank you for coming over from the group. I need to post over there actually! All one sitting huh? Cool!**

**Julia – Yes I'd like to see one too. LOL They're working towards it. It takes time to go from wanting to kill someone to wanting to jump someone! Ok…maybe the want is there….they just need a bit of nerve perhaps.**

**HumbugGirl – I have not really looked for any Ginny/Lucius sites yet though I've wanted to. I've been so absorbed in my chapters and revisions that I haven't stopped to look!**

**_My recommendation is to go back and read Part One, just so this one will flow a bit better. Thanks for reading and a big thank you for those who leave me comments. They're greatly appreciated!_**

* * *

Dinner was in the Imperial Hotel restaurant after an eventful day shopping with Lucius. The overall colors of the dining room were a visually pleasing balance of ivory and dark blue with each table having at least two tea lights in crystal holders and a few fresh flowers in matching crystal vases placed in the center of the ivory linen tablecloths. There were four wrought iron chandeliers around the room providing enough light to create a relaxed atmosphere while adding to the overall elegance of the restaurant.

Lucius held out Ginny's chair again and ordered for her as well, which she admitted to herself that she enjoyed thoroughly because it made her feel special. Even though he was not exactly a boyfriend, he treated her better all around than the two she'd had previously and was very surprised at that, as she never would have expected it from him. Well, she wouldn't have expected it without having spent time with him like she had. Now after getting to know him, it seemed quite natural for him to behave that way.

The food was delicious yet again. Lucius had steak, potatoes and mixed garden vegetables while Ginny had grilled chicken and bowtie pasta in Alfredo sauce. They tried a Merlot that she thought tasted good, but that he didn't like as much as the Riesling they'd had previously. Dessert was crème brulee and absolutely sinful.

Ginny was looking forward to the walk, as she was quite full of good food and needed to give her stomach a few minutes to digest what she'd eaten. Immediately leaving the restaurant, Lucius reached for her hand and held it as they walked back through the lobby, past the pool and patio area, to the beckoning garden outside. With his fingers interlaced with hers, she glanced at him quickly with a shy smile and felt her stomach flutter when she saw the demure smile on his face directed at her as well.

Georgian lanterns hung from tall poles lining the walkway and emitted a warm glow in the twilight of night. Lucius and Ginny walked in silence as the lush bushes and fragrant flowers lured them in deeper as the hedges seemed to grow taller and taller around them the further they walked.

It was a little colder outside than Ginny thought it would be and let go of his hand to cross her arms in an attempt to keep warm. Lucius immediately took off his jacket and helped her put it on. It was rather large on her, but did shield the chilly air from her body. When she crossed her arms again, Lucius put his arm around her shoulders and it made her feel a sense of contentment.

"It's just delightful out here," she said as they walked slowly. "I bet the colors of these flowers are amazing in the sun." Her mother had always tried growing flowers in their garden, but never seemed to have the right touch for them to flourish. The garden gnomes didn't help either and her mother didn't have the heart to set traps for them.

Lucius smirked when he thought of what he wanted to say. "Sometimes the dark can be as beautiful as the light," he said, his voice velvet in the shadows that surrounded them. "You just have to know how to appreciate it." He squeezed her shoulder, hoping she caught what he was saying.

Ginny smiled and thought back over their day together and realized what a good time she'd had. Things had been a little awkward at first, understandably, but all things considered, she thought they'd done very well. He'd only used the Muggle money improperly once. Then she remembered the suitcase and thought about what he'd just said, the dark being as beautiful as the light, and recognized how it applied to the two of them. She wondered if he'd done thoughtful things for his family as well, assuming he must have after discovering how much he'd cared for them. "I'm beginning to learn just how appealing the dark can be," she said, giving him the slightest push with her body to acknowledge it was him she was referring to. "I still can't believe you did that."

"What?" he asked innocently, already knowing what she was talking about.

"You made me feel so bad," she told him, shaking her head slightly, remembering how angry she'd been with him.

"I have no control over your emotions," Lucius said quietly. "I simply wanted to surprise you. You deserve it." He still thought the harder case would be the better choice for travel, but after hearing the tone in her voice and seeing the wistful look on her face when they were standing in the store, not to mention knowing how her family had always struggled financially, there was no way he would not buy her at least one piece of the kind she wanted.

"Thank you again," she said, arms still hugging her body as she pressed against his side. "That was really kind of you." She couldn't help but think twice about what she'd just said. She called Lucius 'kind', and meant it.

He chuckled. "That's not a word I've heard often in describing me over the years," he admitted, remembering other more colorful adjectives. "But I am quite fond of it." He knew he had a heart even if others thought him a selfish bastard. There were very few that deserved any proof otherwise.

"I'm quite fond of the fact we're leaving tomorrow," she said, unable to disguise her excitement. "I can't wait." At one point, she questioned whether she'd survive long enough to see the day arrive.

"I must say my anticipation is high as well," he agreed. He started to say something else, but a couple was approaching them and he remained quiet.

"Excuse us," the young lady said with an overly bright smile. "We couldn't help but notice your rings earlier. They're magnificent and extremely unique. Wherever did you find them?"

Lucius glanced at Ginny, thankful for the nighttime that had descended around them. He didn't remember seeing this couple anywhere and that unnerved him. When were they close enough to notice their rings? The past few days had apparently made him negligent in awareness of his surroundings and made a mental note to remedy that immediately. "They were my parents'," he told the young lady with a stiff smile.

The couple looked at each other with sugar sweet smiles and bright eyes at his answer. "They're breathtaking," she said beaming, looking back at Lucius, hand to her chest briefly. "Forgive me. We're on our honeymoon and I've taken to staring at everyone's rings recently. Marriage is such an extraordinary thing. I just can't help it."

"She's walked up to about five couples just today," the gentleman said, reaching for her hand and kissing the top of it. "Silly wife." It was said with much affection.

"We're on our honeymoon as well," Ginny said quickly, then wished she hadn't, stealing a sideways glance and noticing Lucius' glare.

"Well congratulations!" the man said happily. "Name's Oscar Berkeley and this is my rather inquisitive wife, Prudence."

When they both eagerly extended their hands, Lucius and Ginny were forced to complete the greeting properly. Oscar and Prudence looked to be in their mid-twenties. He had short curly blond hair with big blue eyes with a fairly slim build while she had long black hair and dark brown eyes with a shorter, stockier build. They looked a bit odd together really, but seemed extremely happy and very much in love.

"Teague O'Hare and my wife, Shayla," Lucius introduced reluctantly, really wanting to get back to their room, feeling uncomfortable around them.

"Oh, are you from Ireland then?" Oscar asked, noticing their names. "We're from Pembroke, Wales."

Oscar put his arm around Prudence, both still smiling annoyingly like the Cheshire cat. Ginny and Lucius glanced at each other again. "Uh…we have family that once lived there…long ago," she answered nervously. "We're from Dover, England." The minute she said it, she'd wished she hadn't because Oscar's and Prudence's face lit up even more, if that was possible.

"What a small world!" Prudence said excitedly.

"Indeed!" Oscar added. "Prudy and I met at Astor College for the Arts. Where did you study?"

Lucius noticed the panicked look on Ginny's face, her eyes wide in alarm, silently begging him to help cover her poor choice of a city to be from. "You haven't heard of our…college," he said, rescuing her and trying to figure out how to politely end this conversation. He wished Ginny would stop talking, as it seemed to make the situation worse, and squeezed her shoulder hoping she'd understand what he couldn't vocalize.

"No, you haven't," Ginny agreed and tried not to scoff at the understatement of those words. "We…uh…studied abroad." Hopefully that would take care of any further college questions. This encounter made her realize they needed to discuss details and soon before they found themselves in an awkward nest of questions and confusion.

"In America?" Oscar asked, wide eyed. "That must have been fascinating!"

"Terribly," Lucius said dryly, eyes cold, face devoid of emotion. "We can't wait to go back." He forced himself not to curse them right then, but was quickly losing his restraint.

"Dover was so quaint though," Prudence continued. "Not a huge city, but nice nonetheless. We visited the castle quite often."

"The castle?" Ginny asked without thinking and felt Lucius squeeze her shoulder again. _Dammit_, she thought.

Prudence and Oscar looked at each other and laughed as if she'd told a joke. "Teague, you've got yourself a funny little wife," Oscar told him, lightly hitting his arm in jest.

"Especially since Dover Castle is one of the most popular places to go," Prudence added. "You can see it from Castle Street. Everyone goes there."

Ginny tried to laugh to cover her slip-up while Lucius said, "Yes, my dear Shayla and her satirical wit." He gave her a look that told her he was dangerously close to not being nice anymore, his icy eyes wide and not blinking. "Just one of the traits I adore." If that Muggle touched him again, he would not be responsible for what would happen.

"This has been lovely," Ginny said, catching the warning glare and hearing the tone of his voice. She could feel Lucius' agitation steadily increasing and couldn't risk what he might do, knowing his fuse was terribly short in dealing with Muggles. "But we must go back to our room now. Thank you for the compliment about our rings."

"Nice meeting you," Prudence called out to them.

"Have a great night," Oscar added, both of them waving.

"You too," Ginny replied as she and Lucius quickly turned and walked back inside, thankful the couple did not follow and acutely aware of his fingers still digging into her shoulder that was beginning to throb now.

Lucius and Ginny were silent until they reached the elevator since there were people standing in the lobby and walking around, not wanting anyone to overhear them.

"Why did you inquire about the castle?" he immediately questioned her, removing his arm from around her and not hiding his annoyance in either his voice or on his face. "You're supposedly from there. You were supposed to have known about the castle, whatever it is. That is precisely the type thing that will cause us to be questioned. You can't be careless like that."

Ginny looked at him, as the elevator slowly began to ascend, quite shocked at his harsh statements. "I wasn't being careless," she defended. "I just wasn't ready for their questions. I said Dover because I've never met anyone from there, so I figured it was remote enough. How was I supposed to know they went to school there?" She paused, noticing he was watching the small numbers light as they passed each floor, his lips forming a thin line. "And what about your 'you haven't heard of our college'? I had to add the part about studying abroad so they wouldn't ask more questions." He wasn't perfect in this either and she didn't appreciate feeling like he was blaming her.

They stepped from the elevator and walked silently down the hall to their room with Lucius a couple feet ahead of her. He waited until she shut the door behind them before speaking again.

"You shouldn't have begun a conversation with them in the first place," he continued, walking over and beginning to go through his purchases as an attempt to keep himself somewhat calm for the moment. "I'm still trying to figure out when they were close enough to notice our rings." That bothered him deeply, much more than he wanted to admit. He'd always prided himself on knowing everything that was going on around him. Having been a Death Eater demanded an intense and constant awareness of one's surroundings and somehow he'd lost some of that which his life had relied on for so long.

Ginny's mouth dropped, hands landing heavily on her hips. "I didn't start the bloody conversation, Lucius!" she said exasperated. "They walked up to us, remember? Or maybe not if you can't remember ever seeing them before." What was his problem? Was he actually mad at _her_? What was she supposed to have done? Ignore them and walk away?

Lucius threw down the shirt in his hand that he'd been attempting to fold. "Do you remember seeing them then?" he asked, eyes narrowed at her.

Ginny didn't like the way the left side of his upper lip was curled, nor did she like the creases between his eyebrows, and crossed her arms protectively. "That's not the point," she said, lowering her voice a bit, concerned with the anger building in his eyes that were icy once more.

"You made it sound as if you had seen them and I had not," Lucius pointed out, sounding defensive. "When it reality, you were remiss in noticing them as well."

"I didn't start the conversation though," she repeated. "They walked up to us." Why was he trying to blame her for what happened?

"And then you had to say we were on our honeymoon as well," he scoffed, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. "That was completely unnecessary. You should have just taken the compliment and left it at that."

"I'm so sorry," she said, her emeralds clouding in anger. "I'll remember to be a complete bitch the next time someone comes up to pay a compliment about your family's rings!" She paused and held up her left hand. "In fact, how about I take it off and then we won't have this problem anymore!"

"You don't have to be a bitch," he said quietly, teeth clenched and jaw tight. "But you don't need to invite conversation either, especially with annoyingly friendly Muggles like them."

"Dear Merlin!" she exclaimed, her hands dropping to her sides and her head falling back briefly. "Now I'm supposed to be a mind reader? To tell what kind of Muggle is walking up and whether it's safe to talk to them? Honestly, Lucius, how am I supposed to do that? And what about you? Do you have no part in this? Am I the only one to ever speak to someone? We're supposed to be a couple which means you will have to talk, whether you want to or not."

"You're the one with more knowledge of them," he said, haughtiness once again returning to his visage as his head lifted confidently. "You should know how to handle them better than I." Truthfully, he should be the one getting caught, not her. She was the one raised by a Muggle obsessive father.

"Well apparently my knowledge isn't enough, so you type up a script and I'll read that from now on," Ginny quipped, instantly angry. "I can't believe you're honestly trying to blame me for what happened. You're being ridiculous, Lucius!"

"You were the one that mentioned the honeymoon," Lucius snapped, storming over to her, fighting to keep himself somewhat composed, as he glared at her. "You were the one that mentioned we were from Dover and you were the one who admitted to not knowing about the castle! So who's being ridiculous, Ginny?"

"That's because you didn't open your fucking mouth!" she exclaimed. "One of us had to talk!"

"I couldn't get a damn word in edgewise!" he yelled back. "And you did enough damage. I didn't need to add to it!"

Ginny pursed her lips, knowing this argument was a never-ending circle. "Fine then," she exclaimed, rushing past him, bumping into his arm and shoulder. "You do all the talking next time and we'll see how well you do!" She grabbed her robe and began to storm off to the bathroom, but stopped beside the nightstand. She took off her ring and slammed it down with her whole hand, scratching the polished wood. "Maybe I shouldn't wear this anymore since it's apparently what started all this mess in the first place!"

"Don't wear it then!" he exclaimed, watching as her red hair swayed behind her as she stomped her way to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Fighting the intense urge to break everything in the room into tiny pieces, Lucius returned to his suitcases to throw his clothes around in an attempt to pack and to calm his surging heartbeat. Damn that little witch!

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Ginny emerged, still mad, and immediately climbed into bed, refusing to look at Lucius. She just couldn't believe the things he'd said to her, actually trying to blame her for the botched conversation. It's not as if he'd put much into it. At least she'd tried. How dare he say those things to her!

Lucius was finished packing and had been waiting for her to come out, having calmed down slightly. "You're not going to pack your things tonight?" he asked lightly, essentially testing the waters to see if she was still angry. Since his had subsided somewhat, he'd realized maybe he'd been a little harsh with her. They were in the same boat, after all, and they hadn't talked about details of their lives yet. It wasn't fair for him to take his frustration and confusion out on her, but she really had to watch what she said. Both of them did.

"Bugger off telling me what to do," she hissed, voice muffled by the pillow. Tears burned her eyes, but she tried like hell to not let them fall, still fuming and hurt over what he'd said to her as she curled up in a ball under the sheets.

Lucius took that as his cue to leave her alone and decided to shower, saying nothing more as he took his clothes and headed for the bathroom. It was over and done and arguing about it further wasn't going to solve anything. Without a time turner, they couldn't change the past.

* * *

Ten minutes later, he came out and saw she was still in bed and that she'd turned all the lights out. They needed to discuss what happened, but he wasn't going to make an attempt with her still furious. It would probably not be the last time something like this happened unfortunately. He crawled into bed, but said nothing, lying with his back to her, planning on going to sleep and trying to talk again in the morning. As his eyes slowly adjusted, he could barely see her ring as it still sat on the nightstand, and had to admit that he'd been offended when she'd slammed it down. He considered taking his off as well. Maybe they'd need to rethink their "marriage" plans, though he really didn't want to do that at all. Trying to treat her as a sister, which was their other option, meant he'd have to keep his hands off of her and that was growing more difficult each day.

"I was just trying to be nice," came the quiet shaky voice in the dark from the other side of the bed. "I didn't know they'd attended a bloody school in Dover." As soon as he'd closed the bathroom door, her tears had demanded release, causing her pillow to be damp under her cheek now. Damn him for making her upset like this.

He recognized the quavering in her voice and knew she'd been crying. "I know," Lucius said quietly, not moving, but relieved she was talking to him.

"You made it sound as if it were all my fault," she continued, sniffing a couple times. "You tried to put all the blame on me." She really wanted to stay mad at him, wanted to just go to sleep. Truth be known, if their situation had been normal, she probably wouldn't have talked to him and would have talked to Hermione or her mother instead if they were still alive. As it was, he was the only person she could talk to about being mad at him. It was odd to say the least, but he was all she had.

"I know," he said again. "I steadily grew irritated as they became too friendly and pestered you with questions." When she didn't respond, he rolled over towards her in bed, adjusting the pillow under his head and the sheets over him. "Ginny, are you crying?"

She sniffed a couple more times and answered almost inaudibly, "No."

"Ever the prideful lion," he muttered. "Please turn this way. I don't fancy a chat with your hair, though it is very pretty."

It took her a few moments before she gathered the courage to roll over towards him, barely able to see him beside her. She really didn't want to see him anyway.

"I didn't mean to make you cry," he said gently as they lay close, almost surprised that he felt as bad as he did. It didn't bother him when she was angry, but it subdued him to know she'd been crying. Oddly enough, when Narcissa had cried during an argument, or after, it only made him want to get as far away from her as possible.

"I know," she said, her voice soft like a child's. "I'm just…I didn't want to screw it up and then it just went all wrong and then you were blaming me and we'd had such a nice day….and then I thought about my family and the reasons we're in this mess in the first place…"

He knew if she continued talking, more tears would fall and didn't want that. "Come here," he whispered and reached for her as she eagerly rolled closer and into his embrace. He wrapped his arms around her, his chin resting on her head, inhaling the sweet scent of her shampoo. "I'm sorry, Ginny. If we're to display a marriage, then it should be the two of us either succeeding or failing in whatever we do. I was wrong in trying to put all the blame on you. I was just upset and frustrated. But we must discuss what our past is to be so that an incident like this doesn't happen again." Fighting with her was the last thing he wanted to do when there were so many other more alluring options to consider.

She nodded her head against him and fought the urge to cry for a different reason than earlier. "I miss them, Lucius," she said, enjoying being held by him and feeling the warmth of his body wrapped with hers. "Sometimes it just hurts so much."

"I miss my family too," he told her, giving her a gentle squeeze and kissing the top of her head. "I feel like a part of me has been ripped away and that I'll never get it back again." He paused. "We'll always miss them, but the pain will subside. It'll just take time." He allowed his fingers to gently trail through her still damp hair. "I really hate that I made you cry."

She smiled slightly at his admitted remorse for being hurtful. "I'm sorry for telling you to bugger off," she whispered.

Lucius smiled. "I've been told worse," he admitted. "And chances are you'll probably tell me that again at some point in the future."

She smiled a little more and moved from him, but didn't turn away. "I'll get up early in the morning and pack," Ginny said, knowing she should have done it tonight.

"I'll help if you'd like," he offered. "Perhaps I could assist in packing those lovely little pieces you purchased earlier today."

Ginny knew he was teasing her, but found solace in his motivation. "Very funny," she said. "Apparently my husband has his own satirical wit. Just one of those traits I adore." She felt better now that they weren't fighting and had talked some.

"Indeed he does," Lucius agreed. "There's just one more issue to address though." He rolled over and extended his arm until his palm felt the cool metal of the ring still laying on the nightstand near him. He picked it up and rolled back towards her. "I think you should put this back on."

"Are you sure?" she asked. "After I disrespected you by slamming it down?" She'd regretted it the second she'd done it, but had been so angry she hadn't cared.

"We were angry and upset," he told her, reaching for her left hand. "I hurt you with my words so you hurt me with your actions. I'd say we're even." He slipped the ring back on to her finger.

She smiled as she felt the metal slide down to its resting place. "You know I didn't mean it," she told him quietly.

"I know," he said and kissed the top of her hand. "We had such a wonderful day. Let's not end it negatively. Do we forgive each other?"

"I do believe so," she answered relieved, as she turned away from him, feeling the warmth of his body behind hers, one of his arms slipping over her waist to hold her against him. "Good night Lucius."

An immense relief from their talk filled him. They'd been through so much in such a short time that he hated for there to be any animosity between them, even just slightly. Tomorrow began the journey to Ireland to start their lives over and it was supposed to be happy, or at least as happy as it could be. "Good night Ginny," he whispered and, with his arm already over her, slid his fingers under the side of her body pressing on the bed. He just needed to feel as much of her as he could against his body.

It wasn't long before they were both sound asleep.

* * *

_**I know, I know…I said a kiss in this chapter. Bad author! Alas, Oscar and Prudence has put that off. Not for long though….it's on to Liverpool!!**_


	10. The Train Ride Pt 1

**_Reviews are the candy of my Halloween!! Enjoy part one of this chapter!_**

* * *

The next morning, Ginny awoke before Lucius and decided to pack her suitcases since she'd been too upset the night before. She had to carefully remove his arm from her body first since they hadn't moved from their embrace throughout the night. It was rather odd, as it had never happened before that she could remember, but they'd slept soundly and it had been much needed. Once she'd successfully pried herself away and slid silently out of bed, she began to work on her clothes, trying to be as quiet as she could. When she picked up her 'graffiti' suitcase, she couldn't help but smile and shake her head. Lucius Malfoy was full of surprises for sure.

Last night's confrontation made her terribly nervous. The couple they'd met really didn't ask much out of the ordinary for normal conversation, she surmised. But since she and Lucius hadn't prepared with a story, the questions fiercely upset them. The last thing they needed, though, was to argue over incidents like that. They'd have the train ride today. Maybe they could talk and get some basics down. Most people they'd come across would only be a one-time encounter so she felt okay with making up some things on the spot. The true test would be when they found somewhere to call home and saw the same people frequently.

_Home_. She stopped folding the pair of pants in her hand and rummaged through her clothing to find the salvaged picture of her family, gazing at it lovingly. It still all seemed like a bad dream. All of her family? Every single one but her gone? What were the odds of that? It was real though. She was all that remained. She touched the picture reverently and then carefully put it back, unable to look at it for too long without crying, not wanting Lucius to wake and find her an emotional mess again. She glanced over at the bed where he lay, still on his side where he'd been throughout the night, breathing deeply in his sleep. At least their nightmares seemed to have stopped for now. She was thankful for that.

Ginny honestly tried not to think of Hogwarts and their past because it was disturbing to think about and tried not to remember how horrible he had been and how badly he had treated her family. She also tried desperately to forget her very first year, as it was when she'd spent many days under Tom Riddle's thumb. Even though Lucius hadn't chosen her specifically, he had placed the diary in her cauldron, hoping it would make its way into Hogwarts, so inadvertently, it was he who caused her experience with Tom to happen, a time that she had never spoken of. At one point, and not all that long ago, she'd hated Lucius with every fiber in her body. If their paths had crossed on the field, she would have killed him and wouldn't have felt any remorse for such an action. They'd discussed it. It was fact. He'd represented everything that she fought against.

Now as she watched him, Ginny smiled. They'd changed so much in such a short time period. They hadn't had a choice really. The first few days had been expectedly rough, but once he realized he had nowhere to go and she realized she didn't want to be alone, things changed drastically. They were forced to depend on each other, albeit hesitantly at first. When trust began to form between them, they were both taken by surprise and tried to fight it, but finally gave in. She could only speak for herself, and was hopeful he would say something similar, but she truly liked him now. Obviously he was very different in their present situation and she was discovering he had quite the personality. There were dimensions to him she never would have thought possible. He was caring, thoughtful and generous, and even had a sense of humor that appealed to her. Yes he still had a temper, causing her to briefly see the 'old' Lucius periodically, but it didn't frighten her as much as it once did. She was secure in the fact he had both their interests at heart and that he wasn't going anywhere. That meant a lot to her because she was putting a lot of faith in him.

Then there was the playful side of him that had begun to surface the past few days. It was complicated at best, as was everything with them. They were not together, yet they played a married couple. They slept together, not apart from each other as she thought they would, but in each other's arms as if they were intimate. Their embraces had started out as comfort and warmth in the damp woods, and though they were safe now, they still reached for the other during the night. She always assumed any look or touch or kiss on the cheek in public was to keep up the appearance of being married and on a honeymoon. Once the door closed, any act of affection would almost catch her off guard and make her wonder. Certainly it was not for show since there was no one who could see, so it must be real, right? Sort of? She was becoming more attracted to him every day and, while part of her thought it might not work between them, another part told her there was something already brewing. He was attractive and she felt certain he found her just a little appealing, so what would be wrong with them being together? It would make playing a married couple much easier.

They were in a precarious situation, not knowing from one day to the next what was going to happen. After making it this far, she felt much better than she had a couple weeks ago. They had money and could travel properly now and were finally on their way. Perhaps when they settled somewhere, the nature of their true relationship would show. She knew the emotional side would take time to fully develop as they had years of baggage to work through, assuming they could.

* * *

Once she finished packing, Ginny dressed and then woke Lucius, who still hadn't moved.

"Good morning Sunshine," she said softly, sitting on the edge of the bed by him and rubbing his arm as not to startle him.

He groaned and slowly rolled over to his back, his white hair fanning out on the pillow. "Morning," he mumbled, rubbing his face with the palms of his hands.

"I'm all packed," she told him proudly. "And ready to go." When he stretched his arms above his head, she tried not to stare at his bare chest on display for her, longing to reach out and touch him, but allowed her gaze to crawl over his ivory skin instead.

He opened his eyes slightly, wishing he could go back to sleep, but knew they needed to get going. "Are you hungry?" he asked, voice deep and raspy from his extensive slumber.

"A little."

"I'll dress and we'll go downstairs for breakfast before we leave," he told her, slowly pushing himself to sit up in bed, his tousled blond locks falling past his pale shoulders as the sheet bunched at his waist. "Do we have time?"

"We do," she answered, standing up as he swung the sheets off of him and climbed out of bed.

* * *

After breakfast, Lucius and Ginny followed the bellhop down with their belongings to check out. Their luggage was loaded into the awaiting cab that drove them to the train station a few blocks away. They had forty-five minutes before boarding after their luggage was checked and walked to the farthest corner of the waiting area to sit down on one of the long wooden benches.

"Okay," Ginny said quietly, somewhat anxious to start this conversation. "We need to figure out some basic detail so we don't have a repeat of last night." She paused. "Do you think I should write this down?"

"No," he answered with a slight shake of his head, scanning the room to make sure no one was approaching. "We need to know it as if it were real. We won't be able to check notes."

"So where did we meet?" she asked, knowing this would be the first question asked of them.

"Let's pick somewhere we're familiar with," Lucius said, leaning towards her. "Just so we don't have another little castle mishap." He didn't attempt to hide his antagonistic smirk from her.

"Very funny," she said, briefly narrowing her eyes, not wanting to relive that particular conversation. "Should we go with something simple like London then?"

"Yes, that would be fine," he answered with an affirmative nod. "How did we meet?"

Ginny thought. "We can't use school because of the age difference," she said. "Unless you want to be my teacher. I was surprised one of them didn't ask about that last night actually. Do we want to use any of our…recent experiences…in this? Could I be your second wife maybe?"

An idea was building in Lucius' mind. "That could work," he said. "Perhaps we could have met at a hospital. My wife was dying and so was your brother and they died within a month of each other. Mug…they are quite emotional and would thoroughly believe a story like that." He paused to think more. "In fact, maybe my wife and my son could have been in a bad car accident that eventually caused their deaths, just incase his picture is ever seen."

"And we wouldn't have to fake any emotion while telling our stories either," Ginny pointed out. "Because your wife and son did die and so did my brother and on the same field instead of in the same hospital. And maybe there was no other close family left in London for us which is why we decided to head for Ireland."

"If we're from London," Lucius began. "How do we explain Irish names?" This was a bit more complicated than he thought it would be, trying to anticipate what might be asked of them. It was difficult to imagine how a Muggle thought in every day life. He knew exactly how they thought while being tortured or killed from spells and _Unforgivables_, but pushed those memories away quickly. They were of no use to him now.

"How about our grandparents were Irish?" she suggested. "Or at least yours were. It's your last name. Shayla isn't predominantly Irish."

He nodded. "That's believable," he agreed, looking around, still making sure no one was close enough to hear. "If we're to be on our honeymoon, how long did we date?"

"I'd say a year or so," Ginny answered. "With my age, it won't be believable otherwise."

"You could change your age," Lucius told her. "How will anyone be able to prove differently? In fact, I could change mine too." The possibilities were endless for them really. They could be or say anything they wanted or needed to.

"What age do I look?" she asked curiously.

"You could pass for twenty-one," he told her truthfully. "What could I get away with? Remember, I'm thirty-eight." He wondered if she'd known his true age to begin with.

She studied his face, noticing the darkness under his eyes had disappeared and that he finally looked well rested, and said, "Thirty-four I'd guess. So if we want to choose those ages, it would make our relationship seem a little more believable."

Lucius frowned slightly, the wrinkle between his eyebrows visible. "Are you saying we couldn't make a relationship believable with our true ages?" he asked curiously. They'd faired decently so far, hadn't they? True they didn't exactly have a 'real relationship' right now, but he did consider her a friend and confidant, terms he didn't use lightly. He hadn't tried any advances towards her yet, though he had imagined it many times at this point, but was slightly taken aback with her statement about their ages. It had been no bother to him at all and was surprised she thought it would be an issue.

Ginny wasn't expecting his question and felt slightly awkward trying to answer it given their complicated situation. "Well…maybe…I don't know," she answered with a shrug. "Mug…they can be funny about age differences. In…our past…it was never an issue, but to them it is sometimes." She hadn't meant to offend him. She was just trying to address anything and everything she could think of that might be an issue.

"I see nothing improper with a thirty-eight year old and an eighteen year old together," he told her seriously. "It all depends on the people and how they conduct themselves." He would not argue that some eighteen year olds acted as if they were ten, but eighteen could also reflect maturity as it did with Ginny. At first he thought she was like every other young headstrong witch he'd ever met, but he quickly learned that she was no ordinary young lady. Now, he never gave her age a second thought because emotionally and intellectually she acted older which he greatly admired.

"Of course," she quickly agreed, slightly apprehensive at his defense of their age difference, not wanting to get into a debate over it. "I agree with you. I'm just trying to minimize anything that would raise someone's eyebrow. Personally, I have no qualms about it whatsoever."

He remained quiet for a moment, looking into her bright emeralds, and briefly performed Legilimency to confirm that she truly had no issues with their ages. He sensed her apprehension towards him and fear this might start another argument, but also that she was telling the truth so he decided to move the conversation along. "All right," he said relenting, quickly ending the link to her mind before she discovered he was there. "So you're twenty-one and I'm thirty-four. We dated two years then before getting married. Since I just lost my wife, it would be appropriate to have more than just a year in between."

"Makes sense," she agreed nodding.

"Is it believable to have no other family in London besides my wife and son and your brother?" he asked. Out of all the strange conversations he'd had in his life, this ranked in the top three.

Ginny bit her lip. "I guess it would seem odd for both of us to have no family," she admitted. "You're older so your parents could have passed, which they have. Maybe mine could have been in a car wreck years before, similar to your wife and son, so I had to help raise my brother until he ended up in the hospital sick with something. There could be cousins or aunts and uncles but none we were close enough to to keep us in London."

"What's he to be sick with?" Lucius asked. "What ailment would he have that could cause death?" While he knew Muggle medicine was barbaric and ancient, he wasn't familiar with their diseases and afflictions.

She thought for a few moments. "I've heard of complications from pneumonia," she told him. "Whatever that is."

"We might want to research it before we use it," he suggested. "If it's common to them, they could start talking about it in more detail and expect us to understand." He wondered just how much research they would need to do.

"Good point," she agreed, thinking again how thankful she was he was there. Hopefully between the two of them, one would catch what the other didn't as far as continuity in the details of their past. It made her feel good to know they would watch out for the other.

"And our honeymoon," he continued. "Is moving normal? Don't most visit somewhere and then return home?"

"I've never had one before," she reminded him with a slight smile. "We could say we have friends in Ireland that are helping us start over, that London has too many unhappy memories for us."

"I think that all sounds acceptable," he told her, lowering his voice as the station was filling up. "This will be most crucial for when we choose a city to live in and encounter people on a day to day basis. Busybodies like last night I'm not all that concerned about. We could probably tell them anything and they'd be gullible enough to believe it." In fact, he was counting on most Muggles they'd meet to be gullible.

"Oh no," Ginny said quietly, leaning over to Lucius. "Speaking of, look who just walked in over there." She couldn't believe it. She'd hoped they wouldn't need to deal with them again.

"Blasted Muggles," he whispered harshly through his teeth. "Just what we need." He sighed and shook his head in contempt. Wasn't one encounter enough?

"Shh," she admonished, looking around to make sure no one heard him. "Maybe they won't see us."

"Think again," he muttered, rolling his icy eyes. He did not want to deal with Perky Prudence and Oblivious Oscar again.

The Berkeleys saw the O'Hares sitting on the bench and waved, making their way to them through the growing crowd of people.

"Fancy meeting you again!" Prudence greeted happily, sitting down on the bench across from them, adjusting her coat around her.

"Are you two lovebirds going to Liverpool as well?" Oscar inquired, wide smile on his face as he sat close to his wife.

Ginny thought she heard Lucius groan and elbowed him slightly. "Well good morning," she greeted with a chipper smile. "And yes we are as a matter of fact. Are you staying there as well or continuing on?" Maybe if she pretended to be interested, she could find out where they were going and be able to stay clear.

"We're staying in Liverpool for just one night," Prudence answered. "And then we're off to Scarborough."

"Any particular hotels we should consider staying at?" Lucius asked curiously, glancing at Ginny, immediately picking up what she was attempting to do. "It's been years since we've been there."

"Make sure to avoid the Britannia Adelphi hotel," Oscar told them. "At some point it was quite grand, but now it's just old. They really need to restore it."

"We're staying at the Marriott in City Center," Prudence told them. "It's near the station and they have huge rooms. Not many do in England, you know."

Ginny glanced at Lucius with the slightest hint of a smile to her lips. "Perhaps we'll have to consider that as well then," she said, knowing full well they'd stay nowhere near it. "We haven't made plans for this evening yet."

"The Thistle is fairly nice too," Oscar said. "We considered that one, but ended up choosing the Marriott." He shrugged and glanced at his wife. "I don't know. We just liked the way it looked better. It seemed newer." Then they giggled as if a joke had been told.

Lucius rolled his eyes while Ginny elbowed him again slightly. "Look, Darling," she said, pointing to the train that had arrived a few minutes earlier. "It's time to board. Excuse us please." She reached for his hand as they quickly left Oscar and Prudence sitting on the bench.

"Please allow me to hex them," Lucius whispered as they walked along beside the train, searching for their car. "Just once."

Ginny shot him a look. "Not hardly," she said in alarm. "Do you want to be locked up in their jails?"

"I don't want to be locked up in any jail," he said defiantly.

"Then you can keep your hexes to yourself," she proclaimed as they found their car and stood in line while tickets were checked.

"Perhaps I could perform just a slight…"

"Teague!" she whispered harshly, eyes wide. They were surrounded by Muggles and didn't need anyone hearing anything odd from them.

He sighed. "All right, fine," he relented. "But you know for a fact they'd look quite appealing writhing on the ground, even for just the briefest instant." Lucius knew she was not as lily white as she made herself appear to be in such matters.

"That's not nice," Ginny said simply, glancing around again to make sure no one was paying them any attention. Though they were speaking in hushed tones as not to be easily heard, she didn't want to take a chance, wishing he wouldn't continue.

Lucius slipped his arms around her slender waist from behind and kissed her freckled cheek, but kept his mouth near her ear. "Oh come now," he whispered, voice soft and velvety. "Just a tiny _Crucio; _it wouldn't hurt them much really. It would only be a slight jolt through their inferior bodies. You know they irritate you as much as they irritate me. You dreaded the second they walked in this station same as I. There's a dark, sinister little hollow in your soul that would enjoy watching them. Don't deny it."

Ginny felt goose bumps rise all across her body from his arms wrapped around her waist, his warm breath tickling the sensitive outside of her ear and the sensual tone in his voice talking about what he wished to do to the over-friendly Muggles. She was thankful that from the outside, they appeared to be a loving couple in an embrace and not discussing torturing the Berkeleys. "Maybe just a tiny little crevice," she whispered, enjoying the feel of his arms hugging her to him. "But that will have to be a fantasy you keep to yourself." She never would have admitted such a thing to any of her friends or family when they were alive, but she felt safe confessing her minor dark streak to Lucius, knowing he would never judge her for it, as the others surely would have.

"Along with all the ones of you in those beautiful little pieces we bought yesterday," he whispered and then released his hold as they approached the steward. "Shayla, hand the man our tickets please," he said normally.

Ginny hadn't been paying attention to their position in line, but had blushed at his statement regarding the undergarments that he was referring to having fantasies about, completely caught off guard when she turned to see the steward in front of her with his hand out. With an apologetic and embarrassed smile, she handed their tickets to him to punch in silence, glancing back at Lucius with a glare of warning. Sometimes she wanted to strangle him and sometimes she wanted to kiss him. Lately, she'd wanted to do more of the latter.

Neither was surprised when Oscar and Prudence ended up a few rows behind them, but were relieved that they would be rid of them after this trip. And since they knew which hotel the nosey couple would be staying at, they knew where not to stay. There was light at the end of this particular tunnel.

Ginny hated feeling this way towards them. They were just a regular couple really. They were definitely head over heels in love with each other the way they sat close and held hands and giggled. A small part of her was jealous that what they had was real and what she and Lucius were portraying was false. She couldn't dwell on it though, after all, they'd chosen it. She allowed her mind to imagine her and Lucius together, but couldn't see the childlike display of affection coming from him even then. In a way while it was cute, she preferred Lucius' more dignified behavior. Love wasn't always giggling and hand holding.

Lucius sat by the window and whispered, "How long before they come up here?" He was honestly surprised they didn't choose to sit in front of them, as the seats were currently empty.

"I say they wait until after the train departs," Ginny told him. Since everyone was getting settled, she assumed they'd wait until the train started to roll before walking around.

"I say they don't," he countered, turning to look at her with a taunting smile. "Care to make a little wager?" This was like catching a fish in a barrel.

Ginny looked into his blue eyes that were twinkling with mischief and at first thought she should probably answer no, as she'd been on the losing end of bets with her brothers before, but Lucius was not her brother. Winning or losing could both be quite interesting. "Why not?" she answered bravely.

"If they come over here after the train leaves," he told her, voice low as he leaned close. "You get a thirty minute foot massage. If they come over here before the train leaves…" He raised one eyebrow and smirked devilishly at her. "I will be treated with seeing you wearing the red chemise tonight."

Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened. "That's hardly fair," she protested quietly. "Seeing me in that is much more revealing than a massage."

He leaned even closer and whispered in her ear, "Not if I'm completely unclothed."

Ginny blushed and looked down at her lap at the thought of him naked. Merlin he could be exasperating. "Fine," she told him. "But no calling them over here or turning around and making eye contact with them. Cheating means a forfeit. If you cheat, you have to wear the red chemise."

He couldn't help but laugh. He did enjoy her humor, sarcastic though it was most of the time, and the fact he could make her blush so easily. "No cheating," he agreed, smug in the belief he would not be the one wearing the lingerie tonight.

Ten minutes later as Lucius and Ginny were sitting quietly staring out the window watching the people rush to catch the train at the last minute, they both were startled when they heard, "Teague and Shayla! Looks like we've got the next six hours together. Isn't that great?"

Ginny quietly groaned this time while Lucius turned towards them with a huge grin. "Why yes, it is a wonderful thing," he answered with glee and then winked at Ginny. "Isn't it, Darling?" Tonight would not arrive soon enough.

She rolled her eyes and turned around towards Oscar and Prudence who were standing in the aisle beside their seats. "Yes, it should be a lovely trip," she said politely, as the couple waved and returned to their seats. Ginny turned back around, shaking her head. She should have known better really and slapped Lucius' leg when she heard him snicker quietly. Dammit.

"What was that for?" he asked innocently, simulating shock, still amused at the fact he'd won their bet and rather easily. How could she honestly think they wouldn't come over?

"Winning," she answered, crossing her arms and trying not to laugh herself. She knew there was no way she was getting out of their bet.

"Ah yes, I did win, didn't I?" he quipped, leaning his head back, quite pleased with himself. "You know, I can see you in it already. Perhaps I'll have you walk towards me first. Or better yet away from me." He chuckled when she hit his arm. "Now, now," he said, in pretend admonishment. "You're not going back on a bet, are you?"

"Didn't say I was going back on it," she told him, eyes narrowed playfully. "I was just slapping you." She was definitely going to get him back. Somehow.

He leaned over again and whispered, "Careful. I might like it. And then whatever would you do?" He was half teasing and half serious.

"You're absolutely incorrigible," she told him, shaking her head, refusing to look at him, keeping her arms crossed and staring at the seat in front of her. She never knew what he was going to say and it unnerved her.

He reached for her hand to hold, causing her to have to unfold her arms, and when she shifted her eyes to meet his from the gesture, Lucius told her, "You have no idea."

* * *

The train departed Barnstaple en route towards Exeter. They would have to change trains twice before arriving in Liverpool. The ride to Exeter was scheduled for a little over an hour and had been as quiet as a library since it was so early in the morning. Lucius and Ginny were thankful an elderly couple took the seats in front of them at the last minute and kept to themselves, knowing it would make Oscar and Prudence remain in their seats behind them or only able to visit briefly.

Ginny leaned her seat back slightly and closed her eyes, allowing the gentle rocking of the train to lull her into a sleep-like state. Throughout most of the ride, Lucius held her hand, but changed every so often. At first his fingers were laced with hers. Then he turned her hand over on the armrest and placed his on hers, lightly caressing the top of her hand with his fingertips. After that he gently held the tips of her fingers in his. They didn't talk for fear the elderly couple would overhear and didn't look at each other, yet they kept physical contact.

* * *

After they'd been traveling for about forty-five minutes, Ginny opened her eyes to look out the window and noticed Lucius was staring at her. She smiled awkwardly and said, "Surely me half asleep isn't that interesting." How long had he been watching her? Why was he watching her?

The corner of his mouth curved up in half a smirk. "You'd be surprised at what I find interesting," he said quietly, piercing blue eyes even brighter with the rays of the sun shining in through the window. "Were you dreaming? You were smiling just a little." Her lips looked soft and it took effort to not touch them when her eyes were closed.

"No I wasn't really sleeping," she said as they both rested their heads against the seat, looking towards each other. For just a split second, she wanted to lean forward and kiss him, not an intense kiss, just a simple chaste kiss. She quickly pushed that thought away though and said, "I was remembering when I was little. It was Ron's birthday actually." She glanced over at the couple and noticed they were asleep, but kept her voice quiet anyway.

Lucius gently turned her arm over so her palm was facing up and began lightly trailing his fingertips along the inside from her wrist to her elbow bend, back and forth. "Tell me about it," he told her. "If you'd like to."

The instant pleasure she experienced from his caresses on her arm almost silenced her. No one had ever done that so she didn't realize how sensitive that area was and found it hard to concentrate on anything but that. Did he realize the effect he had on her sometimes? "It was uh…Ron's eighth birthday and we were uh…all eating outside. All the kids were playing and…driving our parents crazy." She paused, torn between telling him to stop and telling him to do more, as it felt unbelievably good. "It was one of those magical times when none of us argued and Mum didn't have to yell at us. It was a day I hated to see end."

He smiled, gaze fixed on her arm, but not really seeing it. "Our memories are our most precious possessions," he said, still allowing his fingers to graze across her soft skin. "I often think of when Draco was a baby. He was a good baby though terribly spoiled. Those were happy times that I'll always cherish."

Ginny resisted the urge to squirm in her seat from the sensations growing in the pit of her stomach from his physical attentiveness. "Aren't your fingers tired?" she asked, teasing in her voice as she glanced down at her arm and then lifted her eyes back to his.

Still staring at her freckled skin, he realized he'd been touching her hand and arm in some way ever since they departed Barnstaple. "Forgive me," he said, removing his fingers. "I didn't mean to bother." Her skin was beautiful and fair and he simply enjoyed touching her and being close to her.

"Oh I didn't say stop," Ginny said quickly. "Perhaps it's my turn anyway." She reached for his left arm and turned his hand so his palm was face up, unbuttoning his long sleeve shirt that he had to wear to conceal the mark on his other arm, and folding the material up to his elbow. Copying him, she trailed her fingertips along the inside of his forearm and noticed his eyes immediately close. "Wicked, isn't it?" she couldn't help but ask.

He smirked. "You have fingernails," he told her. "I don't. That's hardly fair."

She laughed slightly. "I didn't realize you were all about being fair," Ginny said, continuing her caress, as his eyes remained closed.

"It should always be about being fair," Lucius told her. "However, I've not had much of that in my life, especially at home."

"Is that so?" she asked quietly.

"Yes it is so," he confirmed. He opened his eyes and turned to look directly at her. "Let's just say our marriage wasn't completely balanced in certain areas."

"Certain areas?" she repeated, noticing faint criss-cross scars on his ivory skin that she hadn't noticed previously, but knowing she didn't want him to tell her how he got them.

"I could elaborate," he whispered, piercing eyes telling her what his words could not. "But some of the examples would be inappropriate." He didn't exactly want to explain to her that he and his late wife's interpretations of oral sex had been two different things; his being to pleasure her while hers had been to never reciprocate that pleasure in return for him. Unfortunately there were other instances as well.

Ginny blushed, assuming what some of those examples might be. She had only so much experience with her ex-boyfriends, but she'd had talks with Tonks that had been extremely revealing. "I've always believed in fairness as well," she said, eyes meeting his in an understanding and almost wondering why she felt compelled to tell him that. "Well I think we'll be arriving in Exeter soon so we're just that much closer to Liverpool." It was time to change the subject.

"Then you can continue what you're doing until we arrive," Lucius told her, glancing down at his arm.

Ginny stopped and pulled her hand away. "Oh I can, can I?" she quipped, unable to resist teasing him. "Maybe I'm done then."

He settled his head back against the seat and closed his eyes again. "Often times the one giving receives pleasure too," he said softly. "From knowing the other person's body is tingling from one's touch. Fairness can be quite powerful."

Ginny couldn't argue with him and remained quiet. She did begin to caress his arm again and knew that he knew she would. Seductive talking git. She shook her head and then she smiled.

* * *

They quickly boarded the next train for Crewe. This leg of the trip was three and a half hours and though Lucius and Ginny tried to remain out of sight from Oscar and Prudence, their attempt failed.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. O'Hare," Prudence greeted with a big smile as Oscar and she sat in the seats facing Lucius and Ginny. "Still getting used to that, aren't you, Shayla? I know I'm still getting used to being called Mrs. Berkeley. I like it though." She beamed at her husband and reached for his hand.

"Yes it is taking me some time to get used to my new name," she said truthfully, glancing at Lucius. "It's also odd to refer to him as my husband. But I suppose I'll get used to it eventually." None of those statements were false.

"Yes, dear wife," Lucius said, reaching for her hand and kissing the top of it. "It won't be too long and it'll feel as if I've always been here." It wasn't too far from the truth. He had always been there basically.

"I've already forgotten anyone before Prudy," Oscar said sweetly as the train began moving forward gently.

Ginny gave Lucius a look that displayed her desire to be elsewhere, but knew they were stuck with them for three and a half hours. "So tell us more about how you two lovebirds met," she said, hoping to keep them talking about themselves so there would be less focus on her and Lucius.

Oscar and Prudence glanced at each other and smiled lovingly once more. "We met while in secondary school," she said, face glowing with happiness. "The Ospreys were playing The Blues in Liberty Stadium. His family had driven up from Cardiff to attend the game and ended up sitting just above us in the stands. They were the only Blues fans in that particular area so my father began to taunt his father, good-naturedly of course, and then they began talking. They got on so well, that it wasn't long before all of us were talking. My brother was there along with his sisters."

Oscar continued when she looked at him. "Our fathers exchanged addresses and phone numbers," he explained. "And we began to take turns attending games together. Her family would drive down to Cardiff to Millennium Stadium and we'd drive back up to Swansea. After the game, we'd have dinner somewhere together that evolved into dinner at each other's homes. After a couple years, we began staying over the night before the games. That's when Prudy and I here really started getting serious."

"Staying over will have that effect," Lucius said dryly, smirk on his face, groaning when Ginny elbowed him slightly.

"Darling, that's a bit presumptuous," she countered, thinking to herself she really didn't want to know any details of overnight stays. When she glanced at Lucius, he had an odd expression on his face that caused her to turn her head to follow his gaze. She saw a young man take a seat just ahead of them that looked remarkably like Draco and fought the urge to react in surprise, keeping her façade even and impassive. She looked back at Lucius as their eyes met briefly, immediately recognizing the painful reminder of his loss and reached for his hand in silent acknowledgement and support.

Oscar and Prudence laughed, oblivious to the two before them. "Oh it's all right," she said with a wave of her hand. "We're all married adults here. And we were seventeen and dating by that point anyway. I will admit to sneaking out of my room a few times and up to the attic to meet him."

"I was scared to death of her father finding out," Oscar said, slightly shaking his head at the memory.

"He wouldn't have done anything," Prudence said, placing her hand on his thigh. "He liked you too much. So when we graduated, we talked about where we should go, not wanting to go to separate colleges, and ended up choosing Astor College in Dover. We'd go back home a couple times a year, usually for the Blues and Ospreys game and also for the Big Weekend Festival in Cardiff."

Ginny was smiling listening to their story because it was rather sweet. "I think that's beautiful," she told them. "So you've known each other about ten years or so then?" She glanced at Lucius again and, while he was trying to listen to what they were saying, she knew his mind was miles away, thinking of Draco, especially when the boy stood up and walked past them. She squeezed his hand.

"Yes," Oscar answered. "We met at fifteen and we're twenty-four now. There was never anyone else for me." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Just my purdy Prudy."

Prudence laughed and shook her head. "They don't want to hear pet names," she told him pleasantly, then turned towards Ginny and Lucius. "We waited a couple years to get married so we could get a place together and save up a little money."

"Where did you get married?" Ginny asked to keep the conversation going. She didn't care if she knew their shoe sizes by the end of the day as long as they kept talking.

"Cardiff Metropolitan Cathedral," Prudence answered. "Beautiful church. His family had attended there for years and my family hadn't really had a church they'd gone to regularly so we chose his. I cried walking down the aisle. I was just overwhelmed." She reached for Oscar's hand again.

"I cried too," Oscar admitted sheepishly. "She was so breathtaking in her dress. When she finally reached me, we both had tears running down our cheeks."

"I think it's on video too," Prudence said, turning to him briefly. "I think I remember seeing a camera on us then. That will be funny to watch; us blubbering as we're getting married."

"It's a very emotional time," Ginny told them, noticing the young man walk by again, going back to his seat. "I think that's a precious story. Congratulations again."

Prudence's eyes opened wide for a moment. "I have a few pictures," she said to Oscar. "Remember the small book?" She turned towards Ginny. "The photographer printed out about twenty proofs to take with us on our honeymoon."

"That's right," he said with an excited smile. "Want me to get them out of your bag?" He was sitting on the end of the aisle and her small bag was above them on the racks.

"Please?" Prudence asked, doe-like eyes peering up at him. "And we'll show them to Teague and Shayla here. If they want to see."

"Of course," Ginny said. Anything to keep the conversation about them.

Lucius felt as if he'd be sick. He'd been trying to listen to their story, but once he'd seen the boy that looked so much like his son, it was all he could think about. When he'd walked by, Lucius watched him, amazed at how alike this young man and Draco were. "Excuse me for a few minutes," he announced. "I'll be right back."

Ginny had to stand up in the aisle to allow Lucius out. When he passed by her, she gently reached for his arm. "You okay?" she whispered, seeing the sadness in his eyes, wishing she could make it disappear.

He forced a smile. "I'll manage," he answered with a small nod. "I just need a few minutes."

When he left and she sat back down, Prudence asked, "Is he not feeling well?"

Ginny shook her head. "Breakfast didn't set right with him, I'm afraid," she lied quickly. "He'll be fine though. Go ahead and show me your pictures."

* * *

Ginny listened to Oscar and Prudence as they described each picture in their small album in excessive detail and then when they talked more about school, but her mind was really on Lucius. It had been fifteen minutes since he'd left and she couldn't help but be concerned about him.

"Forgive me," she interrupted Oscar as he retold a story from one of their many classes together. "I must go check on my husband and make sure he didn't get lost." She smiled, hoping they took that as a joke, and quickly got up to go search for him. Since the train was rocking quite a bit, she had to hold on to the tops of seats and the handrails to keep her balance as she slowly walked through the cars.

When she reached the open car that offered drinks and snacks, Ginny saw him sitting in the very corner, his back and white hair facing her. She walked over and sat down beside him, placing a hand on his back as he was leaning forward with his elbows on his thighs, his fingers interlaced and under his chin, staring at the wall in front of him. "I'm sorry," she whispered. It was all she knew to say.

He dropped his hands, still laced, so his forearms rested on his thighs and shook his head. "He looks so much like my son," he said quietly. "He's built like him and nearly walks like him. They could have been brothers easily." He stopped and ran both hands through his long hair. "I thought I could just push the emotion aside; after all, I've had years of training. But I can't push this away. There's this huge knot in my stomach that won't budge and…" He didn't finish.

Ginny's heart was heavy as she rubbed his back lightly. "I wish I could say something," she told him. "I hate feeling helpless."

"As do I when you're upset," he said, turning his head to look at her. "You checking on me means a great deal though." He offered a small smile. "But go on back now. I need just a few more minutes and then I'll return to listen to the wonderful love story."

"Better theirs than ours," she pointed out, watching as he stared at his fingers that were interlaced again. She leaned over and kissed his cheek quickly before losing her nerve, her heart pounding as she did, before getting up and heading back to her seat. She hadn't done that before, but felt compelled to, knowing if roles were reversed, it would have made her smile.

"Teague will be joining us in a few minutes," she told Oscar and Prudence who had concerned looks on their faces when she returned. "He just had to get some air and walk around a bit."

Lucius did return about ten minutes later, but was quiet the remainder of the trip to Crewe, content to listen to the others talk, thankful Ginny was keeping the couple talking about them. To him, it was all boring really, but was better than him and Ginny struggling with what to tell them when asked about their past.

He wished the young man that looked like Draco was not aboard this train and sitting near him. Draco's picture was just a picture. It wasn't like looking at flesh. The resemblance was uncanny and made his stomach churn with grief. It was a harsh reminder of what he'd lost and wasn't prepared for the intense emotion that struck him. He admitted he was appreciative of Ginny's concern, going to find him like she did, and he still felt her kiss on his cheek. That had surprised him, but it did lighten his heavy heart.

"Looks like we're here," Ginny said looking out the window as the train began to stop. "The next one shouldn't even take an hour."

"Thank goodness," Lucius said, for multiple reasons.

* * *

The two couples gathered their belongings and made their way to the last train bound for Liverpool. Lucius was still quiet and Ginny still concerned and Oscar and Prudence still making goo-goo eyes at each other.

"Teague, we know you're not feeling well," Oscar said. "Prudy and I will leave you two alone. We did enjoy the trip here though. Hope we didn't talk your ears off."

Lucius offered a polite smile. "It's been delightful," he said, almost meaning it. "Hopefully I'll feel better soon."

"Take care of him," Prudence told Ginny, reaching for and squeezing her hand. "Give him a little TLC tonight. That usually helps."

When Ginny saw her wink, she blushed, knowing she couldn't do what she suggested. She laughed and said, "I'm sure I can come up with something."

Oscar and Prudence left them to go find their seats. "Okay that wasn't so bad then," Ginny said to Lucius as they headed to the back of the car to sit. "Well except for the boy." Ginny sat by the window this time.

"It was tolerable," Lucius said as they settled in for the last segment of the journey. "As far as they were concerned."

"Are you feeling any better?" she asked looking at him.

His eyes met hers. "I don't feel like I'm going to empty my stomach all over the floor any longer," he answered. "So I think that'll suffice for feeling better." He smiled a little. "The kiss did seem to help a bit. Perhaps one on this cheek will make an improvement as well."

He amazed her sometimes. How did he go from being upset one second to flirting the next? She supposed anything to help keep his mind off his son was a positive thing. "By all means," she said with a nervous smile. "You must be balanced in cheek kisses to make you feel better." She leaned forward and placed another on his warm cheek. "There you go," she said, hoping he couldn't tell she was anxious.

Lucius reached for her hand and smiled. "See I feel better already," he told her with a wink. "Imagine what one on the lips would do."

"Teague," she said, feeling warmth rise to her cheeks, but unable to hide her smile.

He feigned innocence. "It would be purely for the medicinal effects, dear Shayla," Lucius told her, one eyebrow raised again. "Would you deny me healing?"

She knew he was teasing, but wondered if there was any truth in it too. "Your cheek kisses will have to be enough for now," Ginny told him. "We still have to get to Liverpool and find a place to stay tonight."

"For now?" Lucius repeated. "So perhaps later?" He winked at her again.

"Have I said you're incorrigible?" she asked flustered.

Lucius pretended to think. "I do believe you have," he told her. "Quite an astute observation I must say." He lifted her hand in his and kissed the top of it, glad that they'd decided to go to Ireland together.

* * *

**_Yes I know...Lucius is older in the books...but that just wouldn't work here. I needed him younger. Part two is in the works!_**


	11. The Train Ride Pt 2

**Hope everyone had a great turkey day! Here's part two...go back and read part one...it usually helps. Reviews are the Christmas presents under my tree! Who wants hot cocoa and cookies?

* * *

**

Upon arriving at Lime Street Station in Liverpool, Lucius and Ginny quickly exited the train and retrieved their luggage, not at all surprised when Oscar and Prudence approached them.

"We're heading to the hotel," Prudence announced as the two couples made their way through the noisy station towards one of the exits. "Do you want to come along and see if they have a room?"

Ginny looked at Lucius with a desperate stare, as she didn't have an excuse why they couldn't go, visually begging him to say something.

Lucius was quiet for a few moments, frantically thinking of something to say. "I'm afraid that we have to inquire of where to purchase ferry tickets and exchange our money and other trivial necessities that will keep us here for an extended amount of time. We'd hate to hold you up. Perhaps we'll run into you later at the hotel." He offered the most genuine smile he could muster at the moment.

"Well we hope to see you later," Oscar said cordially. "It's been a pleasure meeting you two."

"Likewise," Ginny told them with a sweet smile.

Lucius and Ginny watched the Berkeleys disappear from the train station and both breathed a sigh of relief.

"You do realize we are not staying at the Marriott tonight," he clarified. "I don't care how large the rooms are." They'd been on edge dealing with the sappy Muggle couple long enough.

Ginny laughed quietly. "You're telling me," she agreed. "We could try the other one they mentioned." After sleeping on the ground in the woods for days, a small room was of no consequence.

"We do need to find out where to purchase ferry tickets and exchange our money," he reminded her, looking around to see where they might go for such things. "Then we can hire a car to the hotel."

"Are we all right with money?" she asked curiously. She didn't find out the exact amount he got for the jewelry nor had he told her the cost of anything. The only time she did know was when they went shopping and had been wondering since then.

Lucius flinched at her question, briefly remembering the numerous times Narcissa had asked about their money. He'd been raised with the attitude that the man of the house handled the financial affairs, but she didn't like that, always questioning him about how much they had and what it was tied up in. Ginny had proven she was extremely different than his wife and, given their situation, her concern was completely understandable, so he resisted his initial reaction.

"Yes we are all right with our money," he answered calmly, but tight lipped. "We should be fine as long as we decide exactly where we're going and determine the most direct route."

"Looking for a job should be fun once there," she muttered. "We'll have to find one fairly quickly."

"We'll figure it out," he encouraged her. "We've come this far, haven't we?"

She couldn't argue that. They'd come a long way in a short time already.

As Ginny sat on a wooden bench and waited for Lucius, she realized she was starving. Glancing at a large clock up on a nearby wall, she saw it was almost two. No wonder.

* * *

A few more minutes passed until Lucius finally returned. "We can exchange our money once we arrive at the port in Dublin," he told her as they gathered their things once more. "The Thistle is about a mile away from here and the Liverpool port not much further."

"I'm starving," she told him, as if she'd heard nothing he'd just said while they headed for the exit. "Famished even."

He glanced at her and smiled a little. "I am as well," he agreed. "But let's secure a room first."

* * *

After hiring a cab, they rode a short way to the Thistle. The main entrance was quaint with a beautiful wrought iron awning, baskets of brightly colored flowers hanging from the side of the building every few feet, with lamps and flags standing atop pedestals on a balcony above them.

A bellhop immediately unloaded their belongings from the cab onto a trolley and escorted them to the front desk. Ginny stood nearby and listened as Lucius handled arrangements for their room, smiling when he asked what else was available besides a standard room. _He is a Malfoy_, she thought. _He'll always want better than the standard._ It was a foreign concept to her, as she'd always had to be frugal, but knew she could get used to nicer things.

Lucius and Ginny headed for their room, taking the elevator to the eleventh floor, pleasantly surprised with their "executive room", as it was called. It was larger than they anticipated, after listening to the Berkeleys and expecting it to be tiny, with pale yellow colored walls, dark wine colored curtains and bedspread and modern furnishings all around. A small bathroom was immediately to the right upon entering across from a large closet. The bed in the main room was on the right flanked on both sides by a nightstand and lamp. There was a bench at the foot of the bed, covered in the same dark wine color as the curtains, and two large plush chairs on either side of a coffee table centered in front of a large panoramic window overlooking the River Mersey. A wood cabinet sat across from the bed complete with a television and small refrigerator full of goodies.

"Can we find food now?" Ginny asked once their cases were brought up.

"Of course," Lucius answered, walking over to her. "They have a restaurant a few floors down. Or we could inquire of the local establishments and go for a walk about."

"Maybe we could eat here and go for a walk about anyway," she said with a smile. "We've got the rest of the day." She didn't fancy sitting in their room until dark.

Lucius smiled and reached for her hand, thinking to himself how little he used to hold his wife's hand and how much he enjoyed holding Ginny's. "Come on, Starving Shayla," he teased, winking at her. "Let's get you fed."

* * *

Lunch in the Thistle's restaurant was very much like eating in the Imperial's restaurant. Ginny didn't care as long as they had food and was much more at ease with Lucius pulling out her chair and ordering for her. It still made her smile, especially when she saw the envious glances from women sitting nearby.

After talking with the concierge at the front desk, they decided to visit Albert Dock. It was busy with hundreds of people milling about with lots of different things to do.

When they passed a brightly colored sign with four men dressed in identical suits, Lucius turned to Ginny and quietly asked, "Aren't beetles insects?"

Ginny shrugged. "It looks like these guys are in a band," she pointed out. "Their name is spelled differently."

He started to continue walking, but then had a thought. "Perhaps we should go in," he told her, lowering his voice. "Apparently they're rather famous to have a place just about them. It might be helpful in the future."

Ginny considered his statement, staring at the brightly colored sign. "Maybe you're right," she agreed. "Let's go then."

* * *

Lucius and Ginny were not at all prepared for their experience and spent the next couple hours in astonished silence. There were visitors dressed in clothing that matched many of the band pictures. Others were sobbing as they walked through. Lucius and Ginny watched the antics in confusion, exchanging looks of wonder, trying to read everything they could to learn the apparent importance of this group. The White Room, Lenses of Lennon, Apple Drum, American Invasion; all of the exhibits provided detailed information and plenty of pictures.

"That was one of the oddest things I've ever seen," Lucius remarked once they'd left, confusion obvious on his face. "I agree it was tragic the way John Lennon, I think was his name, was killed, but you would think they'd never dealt with death before."

"He did try to do great things," Ginny pointed out. "But I agree. They seem to practically worship him. It's quite disturbing really. At least we know about them though, right?" She couldn't help but wonder what else Muggles behaved this way about.

"There are a couple museums here as well," Lucius noticed, looking across the way to read the signs. "Care to go in one and further our education?"

Ginny shrugged. "Might as well," she answered. "Let's check out the maritime one." She was quickly learning that Muggles were a bit scarier than she had originally thought.

* * *

A couple hours were spent reliving more Muggle past. Lucius and Ginny read all they could in the hopes they'd be able to use the info later. They studied people's reactions and listened to their comments as they walked through exhibits to gain what little bit of knowledge they could.

When they reached the Titanic gallery and read about what happened, Ginny's eyes began to fill with tears.

"Teague," she whispered. "Can you believe it? That huge boat sank and killed all those people just because of miscommunication about an iceberg. How sad." Muggles really had no idea how much easier magic would make their lives. The few tragedies she knew of so far could have been prevented with it. "All of that suffering for nothing."

"What's worse," Lucius whispered. "Is that we're forced into the same predicaments, having to rely on their pathetic ways to survive. It's absolutely terrifying." He certainly wasn't ready to go to Azkaban, but the Muggle world was equally as frightening, just in a different way.

Ginny glanced at him with a knowing look. "Dreadfully so," she agreed. Her mood all day had been rather somber and now after reading so much negative, she realized she was ready to return to the hotel. "I think I'm ready to go. We've walked about enough for today." She couldn't handle anymore right now.

Lucius noticed she looked a little sad and said, "Very well then. Let's go." Quite honestly, he really didn't want to stay either as the day had been rather trying. They quickly hailed a cab and were silent the whole way back, each lost in their own thoughts, none of which were very happy.

* * *

Once they reached their room, Ginny walked over to the window and said, "Well one good thing happened this afternoon."

Lucius joined her. "And what was that?" he inquired, wondering what could be called 'good' about the day except for the fact they were finally in Liverpool.

She offered a small smile and answered, "At least we didn't run into Prudence and Oscar."

Ginny looked so irresistibly cute standing in front of him that Lucius felt compelled to encircle her in his arms, as hers wrapped around his waist, and cradle her head with one hand. He needed it as much as he thought she did. As he held her, he looked out of the window down below to a world that concerned him more than Voldemort ever did and wondered if they'd made the right decision.

Ginny eagerly accepted his comforting embrace that felt only a little strange. She remembered a couple days before when he'd held her for the second time. He'd forced her to admit vocally that he would have killed her during the war and when she'd broken down and finally said it out loud, he'd held her and it had felt wonderful. The first time had been when they were heading for the Burrow. She'd told him about what happened the couple days after the war, only because he'd asked, and he'd reached for her then, consequently helping her to not have another emotional breakdown.

"Today was horrible, Lucius," she told him, cheek resting against his chest. She fought tears, wishing like hell she could return home and get another wand and not have to deal with Muggles ever again.

"I know," he soothed, immediately picturing the young man who resembled his son. "Tomorrow will be better." He paused and pulled away enough to look into her eyes, seeing tears building in them and not wanting her to cry. "Why don't we fix some tea and look at those maps we bought?"

She nodded and released him to fetch their tea and maps of Ireland. Maybe it would make them feel a little better to focus on their future, even if it was among Muggles.

* * *

After spending an hour sipping tea and scouring over the map, Lucius and Ginny ended up in bed, propped up on pillows, quietly watching television. They had narrowed it down to three cities and decided once they arrived in Dublin, they'd visit the local library to see if that would help them choose. There wasn't much else for them to do.

Ginny couldn't get the images out of her mind from the devastation she'd read about during the day. Growing up, she'd always defended Muggles like she would the smallest kid in class that was always picked on, but now she questioned what she thought of them. They allowed horrific things to happen simply out of ignorance. Their lives could be a thousand times better, not to mention the millions of lives that could be saved, if they could simply try magic. Originally she hadn't been scared of becoming a Muggle. It had been the possibility of getting caught that frightened her. Now, the more she learned about their history and their ways, the more terrified she became. No longer did they seem like the shy, insecure little kids that got picked on. They were like wounded animals that lashed out and thrashed around while trying to be helped. All of a sudden Voldemort wasn't as scary as he'd once been and it was that conclusion that made her question her sanity.

Lucius had attempted to maintain a brave face all day, but was now fighting depression. He knew there would be rough moments when it came to missing his son, but the boy on that damn train made it ten times worse. He hurt. He physically ached from sadness. The trip to the dock didn't help matters either, confirming that his attitude towards Muggles had always been right. They were a barbaric and inferior people to be avoided at all costs. Now he was one of the very kind he despised. How was he supposed to just accept that? This was the first time he'd seriously thought about returning to their world and trying to strike a deal with the Ministry. It might almost be worth the chance.

After it had been dark for a couple hours, Ginny was ready to go to sleep and put this day behind her. Both of them were melancholy. Lucius had been withdrawn and distant most of the day and into the evening and she understood completely. When he got up to gather his things to shower, she watched him take out and hold Draco's picture for a minute or so before putting it away and knew the sadness was consuming him still. It consumed her too. She had moments where she thought the pain of losing her family would never go away, but then it seemed as if it would lessen just a little at times. It wasn't the first time for either of them nor would it be the last. They still missed their loved ones terribly. Though it seemed like an eternity, it had only been three weeks since that fateful day.

Ginny tried not to stare when Lucius emerged from the bathroom wearing the robe with his hair wet. She knew by the look on his face that he was still troubled and said nothing as she reached for her new chemise and headed for the shower. She'd lost the bet and was ready whenever he was. Sort of. It almost seemed by his mood that he'd forgotten all about it. Or so she hoped. But she would have it on just incase. After all, she did play fair, as she'd told him earlier.

When she came out, Ginny noticed he'd turned off all the lights but one by the bed and saw him sitting in the chair by the large window, practically in the dark, his hands in his lap and leaning the side of his head against the window that provided a beautiful view of brightly lit Liverpool just beyond the river. His gaze, however, was vacant and empty, not noticing the lively city below. She recognized the look on his face, as it was a cross between despair and loneliness, because she'd seen glimpses of it throughout the day.

"Lucius," she said quietly as she padded over to him in bare feet, tightening the sash of her robe. "You've been awfully quiet today." She wasn't sure what else to say really. No gesture or word would take away his pain. Or hers.

He slowly lifted his head, his blond locks falling into place, and met her eyes, grateful for the sympathy and understanding reflected in them, as this day had been one of the more difficult for him. "I have been," he agreed, voice soft. "I miss my son greatly. I miss my home. I miss my life." He knew these waves of grief would crash into him periodically, but it didn't make them any easier to handle. "That boy today just…" He couldn't finish, but knew Ginny understood. Being able to see him and watch his familiar movements was worse than suffering a _Crucio_ at the hands of Voldemort. That was saying something.

"I know," she said sympathetically. They hadn't talked about their families in a couple days or so and the sadness in his voice made her a little sad also. "I miss mine too," she admitted, standing close to where he sat. "I miss the twins and their antics. I miss Mum yelling at everyone. I miss Ron and his constant talk about Quidditch. I miss things I never thought I could miss." There was a time when she'd longed for silence in the Burrow. Now she longed for the noisy chaos that had been her home.

He nodded in understanding and sighed. "As do I," he agreed. "And watching that boy today just got me thinking about my son. Draco was to be what I was not." He reached for her hand to hold in his, lightly rubbing the top with his thumb. "Strong, successful, powerful, brave. He had an incredible future." He would have willingly given his life if Draco's could have been spared.

Ginny was confused at his perceptions. "You don't consider yourself any of those things?" she asked. How could he think so little of himself? He'd commanded a tremendous amount of power and influence. Certainly he'd known that as she remembered how smug he used to be, at least it was how he'd acted.

He smirked, but it quickly vanished. "Not exactly," he answered, staring at her hand as he held it. "Prideful. Overconfident. Arrogant. Narrow minded. Those sound rather accurate I believe. And let's not forget an easily manipulated bauble for Voldemort." He paused and shook his head as if trying to clear away the thoughts. "That's not something we need to discuss though." It felt strange to say his name now, as if Voldemort had been nothing more than a fictional villain from a novel instead of the terror of the wizarding world.

Ginny was glad because she didn't want to discuss him either, especially not after what she went through with Tom, never having told anyone the whole truth about what happened in the chamber at Hogwarts. "I don't know about the last," she said gently. "And I will admit you were prideful, overconfident, arrogant and narrow minded. However, I think you were strong, successful, powerful and brave as well." Two months ago she never would have said that, but now, it was what she truly believed, after spending the last three weeks with him in close quarters.

"Really?" he asked, still rubbing the top of her hand, enjoying the warmth in his. That was just another thing that had been missing from his marriage; true warmth, and not physical warmth, but care, concern and sincere affection. While Narcissa had been an attentive and doting mother to their son and passionate in bed with him, she'd lacked the personal warmth that he'd always longed for. Even when returning from being called to Voldemort, she never bothered checking to see if he was all right. If he'd been injured, which happened quite a few times over the years unfortunately, it was Dobby that tended to him; at least until Potter tricked him and cost him his servant. He'd acquired Kibby afterwards, but it wasn't the same. He'd always resented Narcissa's indifference to him in such matters, always disgusted at the fact he'd had to rely on the fear of the house elf to garner any attention.

"Yes," she answered nodding. "Merlin knows I don't agree with the choices you made, but that doesn't mean you weren't brave and successful in your own way. Look at the beautiful things that you owned. Look at how many influential connections you had. Look at how people responded to you and the control you had over them with just a gesture or look. You could have been killed at any moment, yet you stayed the course because you believed in what you were doing." She almost couldn't believe she was defending his Death Eater past, but what she said was truth. He'd been under Voldemort's thumb, knowing firsthand what could happen to him and his family, and yet he remained a faithful follower. That took some amount of bravery for sure.

He glanced down and noticed Ginny was wearing her new chemise under her bathrobe, having almost forgotten about their bet and smiled slightly. He was pleased to hear her words, quite surprised she could have that opinion towards him after how he'd treated her family and friends and all the despicable deeds he'd performed. "How do people respond to me?" he asked curiously, lifting his eyes to meet hers in the darkened space around them, suddenly very interested in her opinion.

"It's a mixture really," she answered, enjoying the fact he hadn't let go of her hand. "You have an intense presence. Some people are intimidated. Others are respectful. Everyone listens to you when you speak. And I'm sure you had plenty that would do anything you asked or demanded back in our world."

"And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Will you do anything I ask or demand?"

Ginny's heart pounded as her eyes widened briefly. He was looking up at her with that piercing stare again and found herself silenced momentarily. There was sadness still in his blue irises, but it was mixed with something else. He was focused on her now whereas when she approached him, his mind had been elsewhere. She didn't know what he meant by his question though, remembering certain looks from earlier in the day that had made her feel weak, as well as the one directed towards her now. "Anything is an awfully broad term," she finally said with a nervous smile.

Squeezing her hand a little tighter in his, Lucius asked, "Do you think there would ever be a time when you'd feel subject to me? Dare I use the term submissive?" He knew he was somewhat vulnerable after an upsetting day, but he didn't feel like playing word games tonight. He needed honesty from her, needed to know how she felt behind closed doors contrary to how she appeared to feel on the outside of them.

Heart check. Still pounding. Ginny bit her lip and felt the pressure of his thumb on the top of her hand, attempting to coax an answer from her. What exactly was he asking? The look in his eyes had changed again. The flames from the embers were a bit brighter than a minute ago while the sadness seemed to be slipping away. His gaze was searching hers for an answer while the tone in his voice seemed to imply something other than missing family. She knew the truthful answer to his question, but wasn't sure she wanted to admit it yet, to herself or to him.

"Would you ever feel subject to me?" she retorted, lifting an eyebrow to feign confidence. "Or submissive?" This worked two ways. She always had been one for equality. If he could ask her, she could ask him, plus it stalled for time.

Lucius stared at Ginny, his eyes locked in a battle of wills with hers, while he caressed her hand in his. He didn't feel like continuing the verbal flirting they'd been engaged in recently. With the forced fictitiousness surrounding them in public, he wanted something real in private. No, he needed something real before the line between the truth and their necessary lies disappeared completely. He stood up before her and reached for her other hand to hold, enjoying the warmth of her skin against his.

With his eyes never leaving hers, he slowly pressed a kiss to the top of each hand, as if trying to imprint his lips onto her skin. "Any man that can not submit to a woman's desire is no true man," he answered her, his voice billowing velvet. "Can you submit to mine?" He hoped this would generate the answer he needed to hear from her. While he enjoyed their banter and light-hearted ways of talking circles around each other in flirtation, as they'd done the past few days, he needed a little more than that tonight.

Ginny stared at Lucius before her in awe, as this was yet another side to him she hadn't seen. She had not been expecting this intensity from him at all and felt her entire body weaken even more, as if every muscle sunk two inches into the plush carpet under her bare feet. Unable to say anything, she remained speechless before him, mesmerized by his unwavering stare. She could still feel a little sadness from the day emanating from him, but there was something else that she could only describe as want; a very intense and focused type of want that seemed to control him now.

"Answer my question," he said quietly as he pulled her hands gently so she'd take a step closer to him. He didn't need much, but he needed her truthful answer.

Lucius was gazing at her with a deliberate stare, gently squeezing her hands. What he'd said wasn't a command, but more of a request. With a small smile she couldn't hide, Ginny gave in to her rising emotion and nodded, unable to do anything else physically in response. "Yes," she whispered, her throat dry. Part of her hated to admit it, as it felt like it made her subject to him, but she realized a small part of her did want him to know the effect he had on her.

Satisfied with her answer, Lucius led Ginny to the bed, one hand still holding hers, as he sat on the edge. The room was completely dark except for the one lamp by the bed he'd left on that was emitting a warm glow onto the burgundy colored comforter and both of them.

Ginny watched his hungry gaze travel down the middle of her body that was covered by the tied robe and then back up to her eyes, not even attempting to hide his desire and causing the butterflies in her stomach to swarm around madly. He released her hand and placed his in his lap, fingers interlaced, sitting motionless in front of her.

"Take off your robe," he requested barely above a whisper, deciding to test her responsiveness to him a bit, wanting to know her words were truth. "I believe you have a bet to pay up on." He desperately wished he didn't have the gloominess from the day's events hanging over him so he could fully enjoy this, as she was breathtaking standing before him, but he did have years of practice at pushing aside one emotion for another.

Her eyes widened and couldn't miss the lust that clouded his stare nor the sultry tone to his voice. "I was hoping you'd forgotten about that," she said truthfully with a nervous smile.

"Why?" he asked, an eyebrow rising slightly. "Am I not allowed to appreciate the beauty before me?" He knew she was somewhat shy, but truly had no reason to be. He often forgot her age and how inexperienced she was because she always acted so much older and made a mental note of it, as it wasn't unease he wanted her to feel. "And you did agree to the terms of our wager if you'll remember."

"Yeah, but I thought I'd win," she said simply.

Lucius smiled slightly at her quip. "Take it off, Ginny," he told her, his voice low and even, eyes half lidded as he watched her.

Ginny knew she couldn't deny him and a bet was a bet. He was so much more powerful than he thought he was. Trying to calm her still pounding heart, she nervously untied the terrycloth sash and lifted the robe up and off her shoulders, allowing it to fall down her body to the floor, standing before him in the red chemise he'd picked out for her, apprehensive but more curious as to what his next action would be. Standing barefoot and with only that material covering her body, she was placing a tremendous amount of trust and faith in him to not take advantage. It did scare her just a little, as she felt vulnerable to say the least.

His eyes did not stray from hers until the robe lay crumpled on the floor in a puddle around her feet. She blushed fiercely as she watched his eyes travel the length of her body, unabashedly admiring how the material accented her curves, while she attempted to cross her arms under the scrutiny of his gaze, not used to being viewed so openly. Yes she'd had sex before with the two boys, but both times had been in the dark and under sheets. Though she was clothed now, she felt naked and exposed.

"No," he told her, taking her wrists and putting them down by her side. "Don't hide yourself from me, Ginny." He paused and lifted his eyes to meet hers again. "Unless that's what you truly desire." When she remained quiet, he took her silence as an indicator it was not what she desired and said, "Turn around."

With her stomach doing somersaults, Ginny turned around slowly, feeling his eyes crawl over her body, making a mental note not to bet with him again in the future. His stare made her nervous, but excited her as well. The two classmates she'd been with couldn't hold a candle to Lucius. Sensual didn't even begin to describe this experience with him and it made her immediately wonder how being with him completely would be and found herself hoping she wouldn't disappoint him if such an event actually happened between them.

"You're absolutely beautiful," he told her dreamily, sensing her apprehension and wanting her to feel comfortable with him. "Don't ever be ashamed of that. At least not with me." To level the playing field and ease her anxiety, he stood up and slipped his robe off, standing before her wearing only his boxers. He saw her eyes steal a quick glance and smiled at her. "It's all right. You can look too. If you'd like." She'd seen him in boxers before, of course, but had never had his permission to openly admire him. He thought it only fair.

She was slightly hesitant, but he'd stared at her body so certainly she could stare at his. While he'd slept in boxers before, she'd never seen him any longer than it took for him to take his robe off and slip under the sheets. His skin was creamy in color and nearly flawless, except for the Mark now black on his right arm. His body was defined and toned, but not overly muscular. The hair on his chest was sparse and short and a trail led from his naval into his boxers. His legs were shapely, the definition of his quads still catching her attention, and even his feet were nice looking, as most guys' were not. She'd been the only sister among brothers; she knew that to be fact. When he turned around, she got a closer view, albeit a covered up view this time, of his backside that was full and round and just begging to be grabbed. She refrained for now and met his eyes when he faced her.

"I do like," she said simply, knowing this was not the time to be funny or cute. His demeanor was quite serious and she tried to be sensitive to that. Maybe losing a bet to Lucius wasn't so bad after all.

He noticed the flush to her cheeks and thought again how beautiful she was, but also forced himself to remember he had to take things slow with her. While she was not a virgin, he could scare her with his ways and knew that. He thought she might eventually learn to appreciate all the facets of the sexual realm with gentle progression, at least those he participated in, but it would take time for her to become accustomed to the darker vices he readily enjoyed. "Well," he said with a small smile. "I think our bet is adequately satisfied now and it looks like we're ready for bed. Shall we?" He could remain depressed all night, but he wished to feel better and knew how to accomplish that.

"By all means," she said with a relieved smile, walking around to the other side of the bed so they could fold the covers down before climbing in. The linens felt cool against her skin and rolled to her side to face Lucius, noticing he hadn't turned off the lamp yet. "Do we need a nightlight?" she asked, tone in her voice barely playful.

Lucius smiled as he lay on his side and faced her, head propped up on one hand. "I'm not ready to go to sleep just yet. There's something I'd like to do first," he said quietly. "Something that would certainly brighten up this dark day." He felt certain she would allow it, but would test the water first.

"And what is that?" she asked curiously, licking her lips and swallowing as her throat felt dry.

"I can't tell you," he teased lightly, one corner of his mouth lifting in a smirk. "But I could show you."

Ginny bit her lip again. She knew. Oh Merlin. At least she thought she knew. Her chest was hurting from her heart pounding against it incessantly, but ignored it because she wanted this moment. "Show me then," she whispered, unable to say the words any louder, as her shaky voice revealed her true emotion.

Her response was exactly what he needed to hear, quickly rolling over to cover her body with his, unable to hide his growing arousal with such thin material between their warm bodies, and not really caring to try. He desired her and wasn't ashamed for her to feel how much. He slid his arms under her body and braced himself up on his elbows as not to crush her, thankful when she reached for his hair to hold up and away from her face, resting her hands behind his neck. He wanted her badly, longed to take her then, but couldn't. It wasn't time for that yet. This was dangerous enough as it was. Her eyes were wide staring up at him expectantly and he remembered, again, that he was the more experienced. Her slight innocence was alluring though. It had been a long time since he'd witnessed that from someone willing and had to keep himself in check. She surfaced feelings in him that he hadn't experienced since his school days at Hogwarts.

Lucius dropped his head to press his lips to her bare skin, slightly dusted with freckles, just above where the chemise material ended, feeling the slightest rise of her chest, before trailing light kisses up to her collarbone and continuing up to her ear, as her head turned to the side to provide him access, rewarded with her hips rising to his and the quietest sigh from her mouth he'd ever heard. When he kissed her soft cheek, she began turning her head back towards him again. He lifted briefly to see her lips parted and eyes closed in pleasure and involuntarily pressed his hips against hers, stifling the groan at being able to feel her heat. He slid his arms further under her, fingers entwining with her damp red tresses and eagerly pressed his lips to hers, the slightest whimper audible in her throat.

Ginny's body was alive as never before, immediately reminding her it had been too long for such carnal enjoyment. She wrapped her legs around his in an effort to press him harder against the core of her body that was demanding attention, his erection grinding against her while her upper body was crushed against his so tightly she could feel his heartbeat, certain he could feel hers as well. His kiss was an extension of him; demanding and controlling and sensual all at once. He seized her lips briefly before sliding his tongue between them to hungrily search for hers, rubbing and teasing. She followed his lead, opening her mouth, allowing the oral exploration and giving in to him completely, hardly able to believe this was happening. At one point when she'd fantasized about kissing him, she thought it might have felt odd. He was Lucius Malfoy after all. This was anything but odd. This was heaven.

He needed to stop before he passed the point of no return and reluctantly ended their wet kiss with one final pressing of his lips to hers, lifting his head to look into her eyes. Her emeralds sparkled with want and he smiled at her reddened lips now parted and breathing heavily under him. He slid his arms back a bit to raise up from her chest so they could both catch their breath. He could tell much from her kiss and fought against the longing to fully consummate this. She was more passionate than he thought and loved how her entire body had moved under and against his.

"I don't recall that being part of the debt," she whispered, acutely aware of every inch of his body pressing to hers.

"Did you find no pleasure in it?" he whispered, lowering his mouth just before touching hers again, grinding his hips once more, noticing her lips open and no sound coming from them. "Should I refrain from such action?"

"Please don't," she answered, feeling the tickle of his breath on her lips, pressing down lightly on the back of his neck, wanting just one more kiss. She wasn't disappointed as he pressed his lips to hers again, reeling in his taste and warmth, as her body writhed under his, wanting to feel every inch of him she could.

He lifted his head, telling himself he could not do that again without taking things further than either of them were ready for. "Look what you do to me," he sighed as his erection still pressed against her. Merlin how he wanted to ravage her and slide inside her wet heat, imagining how tight she would be around him, but knowing he would not allow it now. He was definitely not the same person he was just a few months ago because he usually never stopped to consider timing. He'd have whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted it.

"I wish I could take care of it for you," she whispered back, but knowing her female time was not over just yet. If he had waited a couple more days to do this, nothing would have held her back from taking care of him completely.

He nodded in understanding of what she was referring to. "I think you know I've dealt with worse," he told her carefully, not wanting to frighten her. There were times that a couple teaspoons of blood would have been a welcome relief in comparison to some of the horrors he'd witnessed and performed over the years. It wasn't pretty, but it was the reality of his past. "Besides, I don't think it prudent to make haste in such matters."

Ginny was relieved he wouldn't push her, but didn't want to think about what 'worse' might include. She'd heard rumors the past couple years of some of the hideous antics of Death Eaters and their meetings and knew Lucius had been in the middle of all the inhuman and monstrous activity, but couldn't allow herself to think on it or she would have locked herself in the bathroom in fear of that side of him resurfacing. "I understand," she said, barely audible. She couldn't say anything else, as she was a mix of emotion. He wanted her, though, and that made her feel incredible.

"We should sleep," he said, wanting to stop her train of thought immediately, as he knew what she was more than likely thinking about, not ready to address those issues with her yet. "We have another big day ahead of us tomorrow and need to rest. If we continued, I'm afraid you might be up most of the night." He paused and smirked. "I know I would be." He placed a chaste kiss on her soft lips and ignored the screaming of his body for more. It wasn't used to being ignored. "Goodnight Ginny. Tonight more than made up for the day."

She immediately missed the warmth of his body on hers, as he rolled over briefly to turn the lamp off, but he was right. They would have to figure out tomorrow where in Ireland to go to, inquire of tickets and such. If his kiss was any indication of what was to come, she couldn't wait until they could officially consummate their fabricated marriage. She rolled to her side, her body still tingling, and faced him, happy he reached for her hand to hold as it lay on the mattress between them. "Indeed it did," she whispered with a smile. "Goodnight Lucius."

It was a few minutes before she could go to sleep though, anxious now for the next bet she could lose to him and anticipating what else he would ask of her, knowing she'd deny him nothing.

* * *

**Finally! Now we're getting somewhere! With the holidays upon us, it might take me a little longer to update with a new chapter. But have no fear, one IS in the works. Don't forget about me. Have a great season Everyone!!**


	12. Ferry Ride to Ireland

_Robin – No you're not bad, just way too busy like me. And no, their wands were lost in the war._

_Marie – I hope your book analysis received good marks! I've done that too though. I get so caught up in a story, I have to read all of it right then! Even at work!_

_Hydra27 – Your review pumped me up for hours. Thanks so much!_

**I feel the need to address passports and IDs. I've been looking up and using 'real' places and such as often as I can. I did a bit of research on identification requirements as well, but living in the US, I don't truly know all the ins and outs of traveling abroad. I also didn't want to have a whole chapter about that, as it isn't the main focus of the story, so I've dealt with it in the best way I know how. Hopefully everyone will be okay with it. Now, on to the ferry ride!**

* * *

"_You're not who you say you are!"_

"_Of course we are! We're Teague and Shayla O'Hare!"_

"_No you're not! Tell the truth!"_

"_We told you!"_

"_You're a witch and he's a wizard! We had to find out the truth on our own! You'll be arrested for conspiracy against the President!"_

"_No! We're just…we're trying to survive! There is no conspiracy! Please!"_

Ginny awoke with a start in the black of night, panting and sweating, pushing the thick covers off of her damp body, trying to ignore the rush of emotion surging through her. Another bloody nightmare. Dammit. It had been so real. Too real. She'd been dreaming that they'd bought tickets for the ferry and were trying to board when they were stopped and accosted by security. She sat up, breathing in deeply, attempting to calm her rapid heartbeat, as her eyes quickly filled with tears.

She was scared. Merlin was she scared. What if they were actually discovered? They hadn't made any attempt to change their looks so it was possible. What if the Ministry had spies posted at train stations and docks and such? They'd be recognized in an instant. She didn't trust the Ministry because it wasn't uncharacteristic for them to do something like that. She knew Lucius said his contact in Hogsmeade told him they'd called off all searches, but the Ministry had lied in the past. They were not to be trusted. Ever.

Tears fell from her eyes as sobs took over, her shoulders shaking as she covered her face. She hated this. She hated feeling so paranoid. She hated wondering if every other person that glanced her way worked for the Ministry. She hated wondering if anyone had already seen them and was currently devising a scheme to apprehend them. She hated being forced into the Muggle world. She hated that her family was gone. Ironically, the only thing she didn't hate was Lucius and he used to be one thing she did hate.

She couldn't ignore the fact she was unbelievably happy he was still with her though, and even happier after their moment the night before. Ginny had been harboring an attraction to him, wondering if it would be reciprocated, and finally had her answer. At first, she'd thought that maybe it was misplaced given their circumstance, but after spending the past three weeks nearly joined at the hip with him, she understood the attraction was real, even if it did still scare her just a bit. She had discovered many other facets to his personality and liked them, much to her surprise initially. They'd been flirting for a few days now and wasn't sure what to make of his playful banter at the start. Last night when he'd dropped all pretenses, she'd learned her attraction was shared. It was a beacon of light among bleak darkness and long overdue.

Their togetherness was unique, no doubt about that. Usually, the point of dating was to spend time together to see if there was enough compatibility for a more serious relationship. She didn't want to say Lucius and she were 'stuck together', because she really didn't feel that way, but their relationship could not develop the way most would. She felt confident that Lucius would never have any interest in a Muggle woman, nor would she have any interest in a Muggle man, plus they wouldn't be able to be themselves at all if they even attempted such foolishness. Their lives behind and outside the door would all be a lie. Even though they were in the Muggle world, at least they had each other and could be themselves and talk about their past without fear of persecution, impossible if they attempted to pair with a Muggle. She felt their bond was much too precious to either of them to jeopardize by ever taking a chance with someone else.

"Ginny?" Lucius whispered, lifting up on one arm to lean over and turn on the lamp on the nightstand, and then rubbed his eyes. "What's wrong?" He'd awakened from her crying and was instantly concerned.

"S-sorry to w-wake you," she cried, wiping her tear-stained cheeks and sniffing, wrapping her arms around her knees that were pulled up to her chest, covered with only the thin sheet. "Another n-nightmare. We w-were discovered and arrested."

Lucius hated when she cried, sitting up a bit more and reaching to hold her as she leaned into his bare chest. It was difficult to soothe her fears when he had the same ones, but he needed to try. He was a Malfoy. He had to appear the strong one, even if his thoughts were not.

"Ginny, we're safe," he reassured her, voice quiet, resting his chin against her soft red hair, one arm around her shoulders and the other across the sheet covering her curled up legs. "Muggles don't know about us and our world and the Ministry is not after us. We'll be fine. We're just paranoid is all. It's just a consequence of hiding." He had certainly done enough over the years to understand the mental repercussions of covert operations.

"When w-will it s-stop?" she cried, voice slightly muffled.

"Perhaps when we find a place to call home," he offered, squeezing her shoulder. "We're terribly unsettled and that only makes things worse. When we find somewhere to stay and secure jobs, the paranoia will cease." The thought of a Muggle job still left quite the unpleasant taste in his mouth, but knew they'd require money. He had no other choice.

"You th-think so?" she asked, wiping her face and lifting her head to look at him. She wanted to believe his words, but was unsure if she could.

He lifted his hand to palm her damp and splotchy cheek and offered a small smile. "I do think so," he told her with a slight nod, staring into her bloodshot emeralds as if he was trying to give her confidence telepathically. "It was just a dream, Ginny."

Her hand covered his as she held his gaze, his usually icy eyes now warm and full of concern. After a deep inhale to calm herself, she repeated, "Just a dream." Merlin she hoped so.

"Want to try going back to sleep?" he asked, dropping his hand and rubbing her thigh lightly through the paper-thin sheet. "I'll stay awake until you fall asleep if you'd like." Not that he thought of her as a child, but when Draco had been little and woke from nightmares, the offer to stay with him always seemed to help.

Ginny was nodding and sliding back under the covers. "Okay," she said meekly as Lucius reached over to turn the lamp off. She turned onto her side, facing away from him, while he settled himself behind her, propping up on one elbow. She felt his fingers slide through her hair and smiled. It felt good and did make her feel a little better. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, concentrating on his attentions. _Just a dream_, she repeated to herself.

Lucius allowed her soft tresses to caress his hand and sighed. Truth was, he was extremely concerned as well, but couldn't allow her to see it. He did believe once they found a place to stay that they wouldn't worry as much as they were now. Hopefully it would be just a few more days and then they could stop traveling. "Better?" he asked gently.

"Yeah," she answered. "I'm just trying to keep my mind on happier things." She was having trouble finding happier things though, as any memory of her childhood or years at Hogwarts made her sad. What else did she have?

"Perhaps I could assist in that," he offered, sliding closer to her body so the front of his legs touched the back of hers, still caressing her hair.

"How?"

Lucius thought for a moment. What could give her pleasant dreams? "Let's think about the first evening in what will be our dwelling," he began, his voice soft in the darkness, hoping this would work. "We won't have to worry about traveling anymore. We'll be able to unpack our luggage finally. We'll cook our own candlelight dinner and drink the finest wine. Afterwards, we'll go for a walk and see if we can't find some shadows to disappear into." He gently moved her hair to expose the side of her neck before leaning over and pressing his lips to her warm skin, keeping his lips near her ear and slipping his arm over her waist. "And in the shadows, you won't be able to see me very well, only feel me, like now for instance. My body will press yours against the side of the building as my arms wrap around you." He pressed her body against him, tightening his hold. "I'll trail light kisses up your neck –" He stopped briefly to do just that. "- until my mouth claims yours in a hungry wet kiss while my hands glide over your hidden curves." He ran his hand across her lower abdomen up to her hip, only the cotton of her knickers separating his hand from her most private area, and then down the side of her body, his hand resting on her leg. "We feverishly continue kissing until you pull away breathless and ask if we should go back inside." He planted light kisses along the exposed area of her neck again, inhaling her sweet scent, and squeezed her leg gently, looking forward to when he could finish that story physically.

Ginny felt every muscle in her body tighten at Lucius' words and actions, especially her thighs when his fingers grazed across an area that had not been touched by another in months. It sounded wonderful, and felt wonderful, and certainly gave her something positive to focus on. "And do we go back inside?" she whispered, hating that he stopped there.

As a sinister smile formed in the dark, he allowed his fingers to slip to the fronts of her thighs, trailing lightly along her bare skin, purposely inching higher up her thighs until he could run his finger along the elastic band of her knickers, purposely tickling the sensitive skin there. "Ah, that is a very good question," he murmured against her ear. "Guess we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?"

She moaned and rolled back to him, playfully pushing his hand away. "You're evil," she told him, amusement in her voice. "An evil tease."

"Was that not happier than what you were undoubtedly thinking of?" he inquired, barely able to see her in the darkness around them. "And did I not provide adequate stimuli to help in the vision as well?"

She couldn't argue. "Well, yes," Ginny agreed reluctantly. "But…"

Lowering his lips until they were a breath away from touching hers, he whispered, "I promise I won't always be a tease." He lightly pressed his lips to hers and added, "Hopefully you'll have better dreams now."

"I'll have something," she muttered, turning away from him again, trying to ignore the growing sensations of desire throughout her body. "Not sure if it'll be a dream though."

"Can I watch then?" he asked, unable to resist the question. He knew it sounded like he was jesting with her, but he would enjoy watching her pleasure herself tremendously, maybe at a later date when she would be a little more relaxed with him. Or so he hoped anyway. He was quite famished and more than ready to feed his carnal appetite.

"Lucius."

"Perhaps I could just listen since it is rather dark."

"No!" She was quietly laughing and felt heat in her cheeks. She was no stranger to pleasuring herself, but having someone watch or listen to her was unchartered territory.

They settled themselves under the covers once again with his arm over her waist and bodies close together. A familiar silence fell between them as they relaxed with their own thoughts of the future.

"Thank you," came Ginny's quiet voice a few minutes later. Sometimes she really was surprised at how thoughtful he could be.

"You're welcome," Lucius replied, giving her a slight squeeze and allowing himself the delicious treat of fantasizing about what would happen once they went back inside.

* * *

Lucius and Ginny were at the port by ten the next morning purchasing tickets for a noon departure. Though they had two hours to spare, they decided to remain at the port to wait for the ship, not wanting to take any chances of possibly missing it.

Ginny was still thinking about last night, almost giddy from their first kiss. The way his muscular body fit on top of hers, the desire burning in his eyes before their lips finally met and the torrid passion in his embrace was all consuming in her mind and couldn't help but think of her previous experiences in comparison. Actually, there was no comparison. Not anymore.

Michael Corner had started out fun, but had been a poor sport when it came to Quidditch, which had kept her frustrated with him. Consequently, she ended their relationship following a Gryffindor/Ravenclaw match when he'd pitched another fit about losing. Before that though, they'd snuck around quite a bit for a few stolen kisses, but she'd never reacted to them the same way she reacted to Lucius'. Michael's kisses were sloppy and wet, causing Ginny to have to wipe her mouth afterwards more often than not, and he'd been quite stiff with her as well, and not the enjoyable kind of stiff. He'd been nervous, like her, and unsure of what to do with their limited intimacy. Their few private times together were filled with nothing more than intense snogging and she was thankful he wasn't her first, though that had been far from perfect as well.

Dean Thomas had lasted a little longer, but not much. He was the Gryffindor Chaser and a good sport, which was a welcome change from Michael, but Ginny and he did have many in depth and serious conversations about Voldemort and Death Eaters and other such austere topics as well. He was easy to talk to and she'd always enjoyed that about their relationship. She remembered the day they'd slipped away from their group of friends during the spring trip to Hogsmeade. It was twilight when they'd decided to go to the Shrieking Shack, which was no longer scary like it had once been thanks to Harry and Hermione, and it wasn't long before they were in each other's arms on what was left of a bed. It wasn't the most romantic setting, or the cleanest, but it was the first time they could be completely alone. Darkness enveloped them as they'd allowed their physical desire freedom of expression, but it hadn't lasted long. His hands had roamed a little before intercourse, though not much, but at least his kissing had been better than Michael's. They were together physically only a couple more times after that and, though their conversations were in depth, their sex was not, as she found it rather empty, and soon ended their relationship.

Then there was Harry. She'd had an immense crush on him before all the others, remembering the day she'd rushed down the stairs looking for her jumper her first year at Hogwarts to find him sitting at her crowded table for breakfast, looking absolutely adorable with his chestnut hair, bright green eyes and baggy clothes. Harry concealed a threatening darkness in his very being that most never bothered to notice though. He'd fought depression at every turn and struggled with the couple relationships he'd attempted. She knew he'd fancied Cho a bit more than her, but had been okay with that. When her time came with Harry, she'd tried to be supportive in every way she could, but it hadn't been enough. The inner demons were too numerous for him to control. They'd shared more passion together than the others, but there had always seemed to be an ominous cloud hovering over them, mainly because he felt his obscure fate endangered anyone close to him, causing him to retreat further into his emotional prison. Ginny knew the relationship was over before it started, but still treasured the time spent with him. She'd deeply cared about Harry.

Ginny glanced at Lucius sitting beside her, recognizing the intent and perplexed look on his careworn face as he attempted to read a Muggle newspaper, then looked back down at the Ireland book she'd been reading. Lucius was a thirty-eight year old man who'd seen and done things that Ginny couldn't even begin to imagine, nor wanted to, not some young teenage boy that sat behind her in class and tossed exploding bon-bons at her for attention. She knew she was somewhat naïve and insecure when it came to certain things, especially in the sexual realm, but she was not completely virginal. Between her meager experiences and revealing chats with Tonks, she had a pretty good understanding of just how vast the physical side of a relationship could be. She also knew that Lucius was no saint and was probably aware of even more than Tonks. There were times it concerned her, causing her to wonder if she could handle him or even be enough for him, especially now that the line of admitting attraction had been crossed, but then there were other times when it seemed like he would be the one to fully understand the dichotomy of her being, requiring both the 'light' and the 'dark', never having been able to reveal that part of her to anyone else. Only time would tell though and that's all they had anyway.

Lucius was struggling with the horrid Muggle paper he'd purchased. He'd thought it would be prudent to buy one and look through the articles to possibly gain any further knowledge that might help them. He'd read the Daily Prophet every day after all. But this paper was a far cry from the Prophet. He should have known better. It was full of ridiculous incidents that nearly made his jaw drop. This 'joining the Muggle world' was becoming a bigger source of concern with each passing day. He'd never had any use for them anyway, and had killed too many to count under Voldemort with no remorse whatsoever, but now he was discovering concrete reasons for his disgust of them, besides their inferior bloodline. The newly discovered reasons certainly did not help his tolerance of them.

He glanced over at Ginny who was engrossed in one of the books on Ireland they'd bought and wondered if they were doing the right thing. She could return back to their world and be treated like a queen, but he could not. He understood somewhat why she was set against going back, but did she realize how difficult this new life would be? During their first night at the Imperial, it had taken both of them to figure out how to turn the tub and sink faucets on, which really weren't all that difficult in hindsight. Thank Merlin they hadn't had to prepare a meal or launder their clothes yet, but were next on the list. He knew he was ignorant of how to do either and was certain she knew only slightly more than him. Between wands and house elves, those types of chores were handled completely different. How would they learn those type things? Trial and error could be costly and they certainly couldn't ask anyone. Muggles wouldn't understand why they didn't know at this point in life and would probably be inclined to ask questions that were none of their business. He couldn't stand Muggles, let alone nosey Muggles.

Lucius entertained the preposterous notion of returning for just a moment, assuming he could strike a deal with the Ministry and avoid being sent to Azkaban somehow. Perhaps if Ginny lied and said he'd changed sides during the war, they'd spare him. He knew it was far-fetched, but it was all he had. Most everyone he'd had dealings with was gone anyway. There were probably only a couple Death Eaters left, if that, and not ones that had been completely devoted to Voldemort. The majority of the Hogwarts staff that he'd known was gone as well. Rogue was probably the only person left he could trust really. His home was gone. His connections were severed. His influence was tainted. His reputation was destroyed. He might be allowed another wand, but for what? What would he do? His land, money and possessions were gone. He had nothing. And he would not look forward to memories of Draco flooding his mind everywhere he went.

Ginny would be exceedingly praised he was certain. The Ministry would more than likely provide for her, whatever she wanted. She'd have a beautiful home and a job in whatever field she desired with a salary more than commensurate, even if she had to work. All of her family and close friends were gone, but she would certainly make more with her friendly personality. With his reputation, making friends would be near impossible. Their relationship, if it continued, would certainly grow more strained with each day if they returned.

Speaking of, what about them? There was a 'them', wasn't there? Yes their togetherness originated from need and survival, but hadn't it developed into something a bit more? He fancied her; that was no secret now, and obviously she fancied him. In their world, they wouldn't have to fake a relationship. They could just be them. But what would others say? The lone survivor from the 'good' side hooked up with the lone survivor from the 'bad' side? Would people look down at her? Question her? Would involvement with him hold her back from something greater? Would the Ministry's praise towards her be enough to outweigh their hatred towards him? He didn't care if people talked about him as he was used to it. He found he did care if people talked about her and couldn't stand the thought of people snubbing her because of his past. He was still capable of killing and wouldn't hesitate if she were severely mistreated. There weren't many he felt that strongly about. Actually at this point in time, she was it.

He sighed heavily and stared blankly at the paper in front of him. Perhaps given their two choices, the Muggle world was best after all. At least Ginny would not be persecuted because of his antics nor would he have to rely on her to provide for them if no one would hire him. He surmised that as long as she truly didn't want the accolades she would more than likely receive, they would continue on this path that they'd chosen.

"Time to go," Ginny announced, interrupting his thoughts and gathering her things, anxious to board.

He quickly folded up the paper, reached for his suitcases and followed her to the gate, pushing his mental ramblings aside for now.

* * *

The ferry ride was almost eight hours, departing at noon and scheduled to arrive at 8pm. After checking in their larger pieces of luggage in a holding area near where the cars were parked, they walked up a couple decks until they found a corner set of blue vinyl covered bench seats with a small table in the middle that could be folded up or down and decided since it was away from the main traffic area that they'd stay there for the ride to Ireland.

"I'm hungry," Ginny muttered to herself a couple hours later. "Think I'll go get something to munch on."

Fifteen minutes later, Ginny returned with a small brown paper bag filled with crisps and cookies and held a soda in her hand.

"Anything there I'd like?" he asked, realizing he was a bit hungry as well.

"It's not Hon…our sweet shop," she answered, quickly catching herself. "But it'll do."

When Lucius returned, he was carrying a small brown paper bag as well and a bottle of water. He began to eat his crisps and looked at Ginny after a few bites.

"I miss our confections," he admitted in a whisper. "Especially the homemade fudge." It was a well-hidden fact that Lucius harbored a sweet tooth for fudge.

Ginny's eyes widened and then she quietly laughed. He sounded like he was five and it caused her to wonder what he was like as a child. She pictured him terribly cute, but just as terribly spoiled.

Lucius frowned at her amusement. "What's funny about fudge?" he asked innocently.

"I just never imagined I'd hear you languish after chocolate," she answered, still smiling, thinking how 'un Lucius like' that was, seeing yet another side to him. He was much more complex than she ever would have imagined.

"Are Death…" he began and then cleared his throat to cover up his near mistake, briefly glancing around. "Are we not allowed to enjoy sweets like everyone else?"

"Not fudge," Ginny told him, unable to picture a bunch of Death Eaters sitting around eating fudge at a rally.

"Then what, pray tell?"

Ginny thought for a moment, trying to remember the different sweets Honeydukes offered. "Blood pops maybe," she told him, sarcasm obvious with her eyebrow raised. "That sounds about right." She'd never tried them, as she'd heard they were made with real blood.

He shook his head. "Not well liked," he said with a smirk. "Not close enough to the real thing for us I'm afraid." When he saw the look of pure shock on her face, he chuckled. "Shayla, I'm only jesting." _Somewhat anyway_, he thought to himself.

"The jelly slugs were my favorite," she said quietly. "And the licorice wands." She wondered if he really was joking, but quickly decided she didn't want to know.

"What is that you're drinking?" he asked curiously, studying the bottle she was holding.

"It's soda without the cherry syrup," she told him and offered the bottle. "Try some. Not bad." That drink had always been one of her favorites at The Three Broomsticks, but pushed away the memories that instantly surfaced.

Lucius took a sip and then started coughing, handing it back to Ginny. "No thank you," he told her, grimacing, feeling as if his nose would explode. "I'll stick with water, tea and liquor, and not necessarily in that order."

* * *

Later during the voyage, as the bright orange sun was setting and casting long shadows, a young woman and a little girl sat across the aisle from Lucius and Ginny. The woman didn't look much older than Ginny, but the lines of worry obvious on her face coupled with the dark circles under her eyes told a story of hardship. She wore no makeup, which caused her to have a rather pale and unhealthy appearance, and her black hair looked a bit greasy, hanging in strands beside her face. Her jeans had holes in the knees and her shirt had a few as well while her tennis shoes looked as if they might fall apart any moment, torn and tatty.

The little girl looked to be around four years old with bright red curls that framed her thin freckled face and blue eyes as big as a ten pence. Her frame was thin as well causing her wrinkled, baggy clothes to hang on her loosely. Her shoes were in no better shape.

"Come here, Wendy, and sit in mummy's lap," the mother said, opening her arms for the child. "Let's look out the window. We'll be in Dublin soon."

Wendy shook her head as she stood in the aisle and played with the edge of a vinyl seat. "No window," the child said meekly. "Hungwey."

"Darling, we'll eat later," her mother told her with an uncomfortable smile, willing her to cooperate with her widened eyes. "Come here and…"

"Hungwey!" she repeated and started crying, her small hands clenched in a fist.

The mother was visibly flustered, rummaging through her tattered purse and bringing out a small, dingy stuffed animal. "Look, Wendy," she said, waving the toy in front of her. "Want to hold Mr. Tickles? He's been awfully lonely."

Wendy crossed her arms and pouted, her lower lip trembling. "Hungwey Mummy," she whispered with sad eyes that were filling with tears.

Lucius had been observing the young woman with her forlorn appearance and assumed that she didn't have money for food. The little girl reminded him of Ginny, with her bright red curly hair, but her eyes were the prettiest blue he'd ever seen, noticing most of her freckles were on the top of her small nose. At first, he planned to ignore them both, because they were Muggles and probably deserved the reason they had no money. Then the mother began talking again.

"Wendy, love," she said sweetly, lowering her voice. "Mummy can't buy you anything right now with Daddy gone. We'll have to wait until we see Nana. She'll have all your favorites waiting for you."

Then little Wendy began to cry. It wasn't the annoying kind of screeching that was usually heard when a child didn't get their way, but a sad, pitiful quiet cry, as if this hadn't been the first time she'd been told that, her face scrunched up and shoulders shaking as she began to cry.

Lucius reached for the paper bag that held his crisps and sweets. He'd bought them, but wasn't really hungry for them, and felt sympathy towards the child for some reason, wondering what happened to her father. "Miss," he heard himself saying. "Take this for the child. We bought more than we wanted." He offered her the bag.

The woman's bony hand went to her mouth briefly as her face reddened slightly. "Oh no," she protested politely. "I couldn't. I'm so sorry. I've been trying to keep her occupied, but…"

"I insist," Lucius told her, nodding towards the bag he was still holding out for her. "Please."

Ginny sat in awe, shocked at Lucius' kindness towards the Muggle woman and her child. She couldn't see his eyes, but the woman smiled sweetly and reached for the bag so she knew it was one of his more persuasive expressions. Sometimes he made it difficult to say no.

"It's very sweet of you," she said, handing the bag to the child. "What do you say, Wendy?"

The child took the bag and opened it, instantly smiling. "Tank you," she said, her cheeks still wet with tears as she climbed up in her mother's lap and eagerly reached inside for the treats.

"You're welcome," Lucius told the little girl with a big smile, feeling quite satisfied with his action. It caught him off guard, but was pleasant nonetheless. It just seemed the right thing to do.

Ginny watched the small child grin at Lucius and smiled herself. What just happened? She wasn't really sure, but didn't think she'd see it too many more times. She reached for Lucius' hand, as he turned towards her, and squeezed gently.

"Very thoughtful of you," she whispered. "I'm shocked I must say."

"I am capable of kindness," he whispered back. He wasn't a complete monster. Not anymore.

Ginny wanted to seize his lips in a passionate kiss right then, but did not. "I'm learning that," she said quietly. "I'm proud of you." She was convinced she would never know what to expect from him.

His eyes grew wide and then he smiled. "Now that's not something I ever thought I'd hear you say to me," he told her. "Remarkable." Who said miracles didn't happen? He was sure it was only a matter of time before he did something she wouldn't be proud of though.

"Well, aren't we just having a breakthrough day?" Ginny quipped, winking at him and squeezing his hand in hers again. It was moments like these that endeared him to her, relieved there was more to him than just an arrogant Death Eater. It gave her hope.

"Apparently," he answered, stealing another quick glance at the small child. She really was cute and almost familiar in some way. As he watched her munch on a big chocolate chip cookie, it suddenly dawned on him why he felt towards her so, but chose not to share his thoughts with Ginny, not wanting to scare her. He would keep them to himself for now.

* * *

Once they arrived in Dublin, the day that had been relatively easy and lighthearted suddenly wasn't anymore. All large pieces of luggage had been checked in and stowed in the main holding area, but when Lucius and Ginny arrived at the counter to retrieve theirs, the ferry workers couldn't find them. Needless to say Lucius was instantly angry.

"Well, where could they have gone?" he inquired, voice quiet, but sarcasm dripping from his tight lips. "The ocean perhaps?" His cold eyes shot ice daggers at everyone and wished like hell he had his wand. "We checked them in when we boarded."

"Sir, we're terribly sorry," the crewman apologized, not really sounding sorry at all. "Yours are not the only pieces misplaced."

Lucius glanced around at the handful of people anxiously awaiting their luggage and then back towards the boy behind the counter, who barely looked eighteen. "Do we need to search the ship ourselves then?" he asked, both eyebrows raised haughtily and voice still quiet, but deadly. "Instead of doing nothing?" Imbecile Muggles. _If one thing is out of place in those cases_, he thought dangerously.

The other crewman sensed Lucius' building anger and was quick to respond, shooting a look at the first one. "Yes, Sir," he said hastily, reaching for the phone, suddenly afraid of the man with long white hair, who looked as if he'd snap any second. "I'll call my supervisor, Sir."

It took well over twenty minutes before someone in charge was summoned who knew that some luggage had been moved and lead the small group to a different holding area. When their pieces were fetched and delivered to them, Lucius wouldn't leave the ferry until he and Ginny checked to make sure nothing had been taken from inside, leery of the Muggles' misplacement of their belongings.

"Sir, now that you have your luggage," a different crewman said bravely. "You must leave the ship so we can prepare for the next voyage."

Lucius whipped his head around, blond tendrils flailing, and narrowed his eyes to thin slits. "My luggage was missing," he hissed dangerously. "I will check first to make sure everything is still here and not tampered with. Do not press the issue with me or you will regret it."

Ginny held her breath momentarily, thankful that the crewman heeded Lucius' warning. She had remained quiet while they looked through their luggage, still extremely concerned, paranoid her nightmare would actually happen. Once they determined nothing was missing, Lucius and Ginny headed for the exit. At least they tried to.

When they reached the gate that led to the rest of the dock, they were quickly stopped by security.

"We'll need to see your IDs," one of them said.

Lucius and Ginny looked at each other and then back to the men in front of them. Their what?

"Passports are not needed," Lucius said, remembering what he'd read on a list of requirements posted at the dock while they were waiting to board earlier in the day. "We're from England." He thought they'd be clear.

"That is true," the other guard agreed. "But photo ID is still required."

Ginny found it difficult to breathe as her stomach twisted into a knot. Could these be spies? Dear Merlin. What were they doing to do? Was this it? Had they come this far to be sent back?

"We just married," she heard herself saying, hoping she didn't sound as insecure as she felt. "And I'm afraid I lost my purse with our IDs. He told me not to put them in there, but I wouldn't listen, and we were told we could get new ones when we arrived here. We're moving here actually." She reached for Lucius' hand to hold for support.

The two guards looked at each other and then at the couple in front of them. "Just married?" the first one repeated. "And you lost your purse?"

Ginny forced an innocent smile. "It's not the first time," she told them, trying to look embarrassed.

Lucius decided to follow her lead, using some of his anger to his advantage. "I told you something like this would happen," he said harshly, leaning towards her, allowing some of his frustration freedom. "Some honeymoon this is turning out to be."

"But, Honey," she said, taking his cue. "You know I was scatter brained when you married me. I didn't mean to lose it. I just thought…"

"Enough," the second guard said. "Look, you don't need a passport, but you will need a photo ID. If you're planning on living here permanently, you'll also need to apply for a work permit because citizenship is not granted until you've been here at least five years."

Lucius and Ginny looked at each other, thinking perhaps they should have researched these requirements. They hadn't had such laws in their world.

"Please don't lock us up on our honeymoon," Ginny pleaded, trying her best to sound the 'scared female'. Actually, it wasn't far from the truth. "Just tell us where we need to go and we'll get it done immediately."

"Follow me," the first guard said. "We can provide you with temporary IDs but you must acquire official ones within a week. We'll give you the address where you need to go. If you're stopped again without proper ID, you will spend a night in jail."

"Thank you, Sir," Lucius said, breathing a sigh of relief, though he truthfully wanted to strangle him. "We appreciate your assistance. I'll be making sure my wife is not in charge of our IDs in the future."

Lucius and Ginny followed the security guard to a small office where he provided them with paperwork to fill out. Their pictures were taken and within fifteen minutes were handed small pieces of paper with the pictures attached, their full names and where they were born printed on it, along with the address of where to get the official ones.

Upon leaving the office, Ginny, who was still trying to calm her racing heartbeat, admitted to Lucius, "I thought for certain they were spies and we were heading straightaway to Azkaban. I've never been so frightened."

"There are no spies," he told her, trying to slow his pounding heart as well. "And we're damn fortunate not to be heading to jail right now. Why did we not look into these type requirements?" He was furious with himself for being careless the past few days. He knew better.

"Because we didn't know we needed to," Ginny answered, not bothering to hide how flustered she was. "At least I didn't. I've never heard of a passport or work visa."

Lucius was walking in a rushed pace, trying to find where they could exchange their money, frowning when he couldn't find the appropriate signage. "Let's not talk about it now, all right?" he said quietly through his teeth. "We're fine. We need to exchange this blasted money and find a room. I've had about enough."

Ginny knew to drop it.

* * *

After finally exchanging their money, which was another headache because of the annoying process, they hired a cab to Smithfield in desperate search of a room for the night. The first hotel they stopped at was full, the second had no heat and all the computers were down at the third, though neither of them knew what that meant. The day just wouldn't seem to end.

Ginny tried not to panic, as she was sure there were plenty of hotels in the area to ask about a room, but they'd never had an issue before. Everything had always worked out for them up until now. She tried not to think about it, but ever since the ferry had docked, it had been a constant mess. Lucius wasn't handling it very well either. Ever since the luggage incident, he'd had a permanent tight-lipped, eyebrow furrowed scowl to his face and when Ginny had offered to check on the next hotel, afraid he might hex someone, he'd given her a scathing look that indicated that was not an option. She didn't suggest it again, choosing to remain as quiet as she could. _If I can just get to sleep and get past this day_, she thought. _Tomorrow will be better._

Four more hotels and a few coarse words later, they finally found a room at a Comfort Inn. Ginny was relieved, as she'd been close to tears, but to say Lucius was furious was a huge understatement. His countenance reminded her that the 'old' Lucius she'd known was not so far removed.

"We require a room for the next two evenings," Lucius told the young man behind the desk wearily, disdain obvious in his tone. He needed to get away from today and soon before he did something horrible.

The man tapped on small keys while he stared at a screen. "I'm afraid the only room we have is a children's room with two twin beds."

"We only need one bed so that should be fine," Lucius half heartedly remarked, desperately needing to find some liquor soon before he did something to get him arrested. Looking around, he noticed a sign advertising a bar on one of the upper floors and smirked. _Perfect_, he thought. They wouldn't have Firewhiskey, but they'd have something comparable.

The man glanced between the two in front of him, confusion evident on his young face. "Most couples would find a twin bed difficult to sleep in," he told them. "Are you sure?"

Lucius leaned over the counter towards him, wishing he could reach across and strangle him, feeling Ginny's hand on his back as a silent reminder to keep somewhat calm. "Did you not just say it was all you had?" he hissed through clenched teeth. His jaw felt so tight, he thought he might never smile again.

"Uh…yes, Sir," he answered nervously; suddenly wishing he had not switched his shift so his buddy could go on a date that evening.

"Then it will have to suffice, won't it?" he retorted, finally retreating from his aggressive stance. There were quite a few Muggles from today he would have _Kedavra'd_ in a heartbeat. Is this the sort of nonsense they had to look forward to?

"Yes, Sir," the man said quickly, knowing he wanted this customer far away from him. "I'll have a key for you in just a moment, Sir."

Ginny was thankful the young man picked up on his frustration and processed their room quickly, hastily handing Lucius a key and bidding them goodnight. She wanted to laugh at the fearful expression on the man's face as they headed for their room, but in reality, the situation wasn't funny. The last couple hours had been unbelievable.

"What the bloody hell is this?" Lucius exclaimed when he entered the room, dropping everything by the door and hastily walking over to look at the beds that were not very wide, as Ginny closed the door behind them. "Where the hell is the rest of the bed?" he asked, arm outstretched, exasperation growing.

Ginny hadn't seen him this angry in days and felt herself reacting to him cautiously. She stayed by the door and said, "I think twin refers to the size of the bed, not that there are two identical large ones." She said it quietly, almost hating that she knew what it meant.

The first half of the day had been acceptable, but the incident with the luggage, the confrontation with the guards, the money exchange, then having to visit nearly every hotel in Smithfield, and now this bed issue, had pushed Lucius over the edge. And with the concerns already weighing heavily on his mind from earlier in the day about whether or not they were doing the right thing, he knew what he needed to curb his growing anger before he destroyed everything in sight and consequently terrifying Ginny.

"I'm going to find the lounge," he informed Ginny immediately. "You may come along if you wish, of course, but I cannot promise to be good company after the past couple hellacious hours." He hadn't been this angry in…well since he'd awakened from being unconscious almost a month ago, wishing he was unconscious now.

Ginny had no desire to go with him, knowing he needed to have a couple drinks alone to relax and then would hopefully feel a little better. "No, go ahead," she said with a forced smile still standing by the door. "I'm just going to rest here and maybe go to bed early. It's been a long day."

"Very well," he said stiffly, brushing by her. "I'll try to be quiet when I return as you'll probably be asleep already." He would not be able to reach the bar soon enough, uncertain he could handle too many days like this without landing himself in jail.

Ginny sighed and shook her head when the door closed behind him, raking both hands through her hair from her forehead down to the back of her neck. She wondered if she should try to sneak down to the lounge later to make sure he wasn't putting a body bind on anyone, but reasoned that she couldn't always watch him. He'd have to learn to deal with Muggles just like she would. Unfortunately, his temper was about a thousand times worse than hers and he knew more wandless magic than her. But he was still on his own.

After moving their luggage from the door, she decided to take a hot bath in an attempt to forget about the day and then climbed into bed afterwards, content to flip through channels on the television. She was getting used to the shows a little and looked forward to watching a few now. It wasn't long before she fell asleep.

* * *

Lucius felt as if he could bite nails he was so irate. Granted, their luggage was found, they weren't hauled away to some filthy Muggle jail, they had their money and a hotel room, but he was still exasperated over the days' events. He was just angry at everything really. The thoughts that had been nagging him the past couple days only served to make it worse. The more he learned about Muggles, the more he dreaded joining them. As he swallowed the harsh amber liquid in his glass, as it burned its way down his throat, scotch he thought it was called, he looked forward to the impending numbness and told the bartender to keep them coming. He couldn't make himself unconscious, but this could get him awfully close.

* * *

Almost two hours later, Lucius was much more relaxed; perhaps a little too relaxed. The fury from earlier had slowly drained from his body, seemingly replaced by the large amount of scotch he'd consumed, and was suddenly inclined to go back to his room after a much needed stop by the restroom. He stood up, eyes widening as he felt like the room was spinning, and after paying his hefty bill, slowly made his way from the bar.

_Merlin, this is strong liquor_, he thought, fighting to keep his balance as he walked clumsily down the hotel hallways that he could have sworn were moving like the ones at Hogwarts. Being used to Firewhiskey, he'd always known his limit, depending on how he wanted to feel. The scotch had a good flavor, but he knew he'd had too much, thankful that the annoying thoughts in his head had slowed dramatically, but wishing the spinning in front of him would do the same. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt like this. He also didn't really care.

When he entered the dark room after quite a few unsuccessful attempts with the small plastic card they called a key, originally planning on collapsing in his bed, he had to wait a moment for his eyes to adjust, immediately noticing Ginny had fallen asleep with the television on, as the flickering shadows danced across the room. _What is so fascinating about that blasted thing anyway? It's all fake_, he thought. _Who is interested in fake?_ He watched her as she slept on the first bed and thought how beautiful and tantalizing she was lying there on her side, hands tucked under the pillow, red chemise barely covering her ivory hip while the dark colored sheet only reached her knee, leaving her creamy thighs and knickers visible to his hungry eyes. _Sleep can wait_, he thought to himself with a sly smirk on his face. The scotch laced hormones were suddenly wide awake, a stirring within his pants reminding him how long it had been since he had enjoyed such pleasures, and found himself crawling onto the bed with her, his mind still cloudy from the liquor he'd spent the past two hours drinking.

Holding himself up with an arm on either side of her, he leaned over and pressed his body to hers, sucking at her neck, licking and kissing until she stirred. _Merlin she feels so warm_, he thought. _I just want to be inside of her_. When she rolled to her back, he continued his harsh attentions to her neck and collarbone, sucking her soft flesh into his mouth repeatedly, allowing his body to cover hers and his hands to slide up under her chemise, her bare skin hot to the touch. A moan rumbled in his throat as he grinded his hips against her. He wanted her. She was so beautiful. He wished the room would stop spinning though.

Ginny thought she was dreaming initially, but then quickly realized she was not. She smiled at first as she felt his warm lips on her neck and his body pressing to hers, but then felt his hands crawling over her a little rougher than she particularly wanted and the pressure of his mouth on her neck, which was starting to hurt. As she reached for his shoulders to try to push him off, she could smell the alcohol on his breath and knew that was the reason for his assertiveness. Dammit. She hadn't thought he'd return drunk.

"Lucius," she whispered, feeling just how strong he was atop her as she struggled to push him away. "Let's get you to bed. You're smashed."

"Am not," he protested sluggishly, lifting his head, but not sounding like himself. "Know exactly…what I'm doing. Want you, Ginny. Right now. No more waiting. Tired of waiting." He dropped his head to latch on to her neck again, hooking his fingers on the top of her panties attempting to pull them off.

_Shit! Not good! _she thought, not wanting their first time to be like this, certain that, sober, he really didn't either. It was the alcohol talking. Wasn't it? She'd never dealt with someone who'd had too much to drink before, at least not in a situation like this one. "Lucius, please," she continued, desperately pushing at his hands and trying to wiggle out from underneath him. "Come on. Into the other bed with you."

"But you're in this one," he protested, swatting her hands away, attempting to seize her neck with his lips once more. "Don't want to get in to that one." His lips found hers in a quick and awkward kiss and added, "Want to get in to you."

"You've had too much to drink," she told him, her heart pounding in her chest, hoping this wouldn't get out of hand, but afraid it already was. "Please don't, Lucius!" she pleaded. They continued to push at each other's hands; her trying to push him away and him trying to take what little clothing she wore off. "Let's make you some tea, all right?" she asked frenzied, her chest hurting from her heart pounding so hard against it. _Please don't let it happen like this_, she thought desperately, trying not to panic.

In an instant, Lucius grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head, securing them in one hand. "Stop pushing me away," he hissed, reaching down with his free hand to tear off her knickers, the cotton easily ripping, ignoring her scream.

Ginny fought against him with all her might, adrenaline flowing through her veins, as she thrashed about. It wasn't that she didn't want to have sex with him or that she minded being taken aggressively, but this was horribly wrong while he was intoxicated and knew he'd be upset in the morning if anything happened.

"Stop moving!" Lucius hissed, growing irritated that her squirming was giving him an unwanted head rush, as he struggled to hold her body down.

"No!" she exclaimed, nearly out of breath, their legs in a tangle for dominance. "You don't really want to do this!" she told him as she started rolling her body from side to side, noticing Lucius' eyes closing briefly, presumably from the amount of alcohol he'd consumed, and tried to do it harder. She managed to get her legs in between his, and a couple more rocks later, somehow rolled both of them off the bed, falling in a mess of arms and legs to the hard carpeted floor below.

Lucius groaned and took a moment to gather his intoxicated senses while Ginny scrambled to get up. Her wrists had both been hit on the edge of the wooden nightstand between the beds, but she was oblivious to the pain at the moment.

Ginny thought that might do the trick and rushed to her suitcase to get more clothes to put on. Her heart was racing, as it never had before. The day had certainly gone from bad to worse.

The latch on the suitcase was not cooperating and she squealed when she felt arms around her waist harshly pulling her away. "Stop it!" she exclaimed, struggling again as he dragged her over to the small table. "Lucius, it's the liquor! Come on!"

He bent her over the table, pressing on her again and began fumbling with his pants. Ginny continued struggling, but was running out of energy. "What the hell did you drink?" she exclaimed, her cheek pressing against the wood.

Ginny braced her palms flat on the table and pushed back against him with all she could muster, causing him to stagger backwards a few steps, his shirt untucked and pants unfastened. She rose from the table and made to run for the bathroom, hoping she could lock herself in.

Lucius rushed after her, grabbing her arm and flinging her over to the wall. Her back hit hard and he was pinning her instantly. "Don't push me," he warned, eyes glazed over, grabbing at her clothing, tearing the chiffon on her chemise.

Chest heaving and scared to the point of tears, Ginny had one last chance and knew what she had to do, hating it. "Please don't make me hurt you," she pleaded, desperately wishing she could get through to him.

A depraved smirk appeared on Lucius' face. "How could you hurt…"

It was then Ginny slammed her knee hard into his groin. The smirk disappeared as his jaw dropped and eyes widened, instantly falling to his knees and then over to the floor in the fetal position.

Ginny ignored the cursing and moaning, hastily opening her suitcase finally and grabbing the first pair of pants and sweater she could find, bolting for the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind her, her clothes falling to the floor.

And then she promptly vomited into the toilet.

The dry heaves were next followed by tears. That son of a bitch. She was absolutely furious. She knew he was drunk and not aware of what he was doing, but it didn't matter to her as she sat on the cold tile floor, shaking and trying not to hyperventilate. Her wrists throbbed and when she finally took the time to examine them, there were bruises forming already. She wanted to say she couldn't believe he'd do such a thing, but she wasn't that naïve. He'd done worse after all. What she had just experienced was nothing in the grand scheme of things. But she was still hurt and angry.

With trembling hands and wobbly knees, Ginny stood up, quickly flushing the toilet, washing her hands and face and rinsing her mouth out. When she looked up into the mirror, she almost didn't recognize herself. Her hair was wildly tousled, her face was redder than she'd ever seen it, and the side of her neck had more than one small purple bruise.

Bastard.

"Ginny," Lucius mumbled, knocking on the door. "Please come out."

Startled at first, she took a minute to catch her breath. It sounded as if he was on the floor in front of the door and she could tell he was in pain by the way he spoke. "Haven't you done enough for tonight?" she asked, wrapping her arms around her body instinctively, wiping away a tear before it fell from her eye.

"I suppose I deserved that," he muttered, slumping against the door, his crotch still throbbing. "Monster. Absolute monster I am. Don't deserve to be saved. Don't deserve a second chance." His hands raked through his hair and then fell to his lap. "Should be in Azkaban where I belong."

Ginny was really not enjoying this intoxication roller coaster she was being forced to ride with him and bit her lip briefly, debating what she wanted to say. "You're not a monster anymore," she told him, sitting down on the tile floor again by the locked door. "And you don't belong in Azkaban. You just…you had too much to drink tonight."

"You don't know," he said, shaking his head as his blond locks fell forward. "You don't know the horrific things I've done, Ginny." Images flashed through his mind that caused him to bring his palms up to cover his face, feeling a little nauseous and wondering if he'd be sick, unsure if it was from the alcohol, the memories or her knee to his sensitivities.

"No I don't," Ginny agreed through the door. "And I don't ever want to know. But you don't belong there. You belong with me. We chose this together, remember?" She was still furious with him, but not enough to send him to Azkaban.

"You could go back," he continued, leaning his head back against the door separating them. "You'd be a queen, Ginny. You'd be well taken care of. You'd want for nothing. You'd have the world at your fingertips. You shouldn't have to suffer in this Muggle world. You should go back."

"I don't want to go back, Lucius," she said exasperated, hoping this evening was close to being over. "That's not where I want to be anymore. There's nothing there for me. I don't care about being treated like a queen by those horrible people."

He dropped his head then and sighed. "I'd treat you like a queen," he spoke softly.

_Yeah as long as you haven't been drinking_, she thought bitterly. "How about you go to bed and we'll talk more in the morning?" she offered, looking up into the bright bathroom light, fighting tears. "We'll order up room service for breakfast and just relax, all right?" _Please go to bed_, she thought, the lump building in her throat again._ I just can't deal with much more tonight._

Ginny waited for a few moments for his reaction, but heard nothing. "Lucius?" she called out.

Silence.

Did he finally pass out? She didn't want to open the door just yet to find out. As she turned slightly to lean against the wall, she dropped her head, unable to stop the tears of fear and relief that suddenly racked her body, replaying the most recent events over in her mind. She knew she shouldn't, but couldn't help it. It wasn't that his actions surprised her. She was used to the jackass version of him, after all. It was the fact that he'd treated herthe way he did, after how close she thought they'd become, that hurt and made her angry. This was certainly not a day or evening Ginny wanted to repeat any time soon.

She wasn't looking forward to the morning either, curling up on the cold tile and continuing to sob. Damn him.

* * *

**Bad Lucius, coming back drunk and trying to force himself on Ginny! He IS still Lucius though. That's why we love him right? The next morning will be interesting for sure. Will he remember anything? **

**Hope everyone has a wonderful holiday! Don't forget to leave me 'review presents'! They mean so much!**


	13. Day of Truths

**Hello! Happy New Year! Hope everyone had a festive and merry time ringing in the new year. What did I do? I stayed at home and watched the Twilight Zone marathon. It was a rather appropriate way for me to ring in this year. LOL **

**On with the story! What will this day bring for our dear couple? Lots of conversation...lots of truths to be revealed...not very pretty ones either...**

* * *

Lucius awoke the next morning slowly and painfully, feeling as if he'd been stampeded by a herd of angry hippogriffs. His eyes fluttered open to see the white ceiling above him, and as soon as he felt the fierce pounding inside his skull, he groaned and turned his head. After refocusing his eyes and blinking a few times, he realized he was looking into the bathroom. He was on the floor. What the hell? Why was he on the _floor_?

It took him a couple minutes to sit up, rolling over to his side slowly and pushing his sore body up from the carpet, his face briefly hidden by his tousled blond locks, still having difficulty focusing, his head feeling like it would explode into tiny pieces. After blinking more and narrowing his bloodshot eyes, he looked across the room and saw Ginny curled up in a chair, already dressed, with a rather annoyed expression on her face as she read one of the books on Ireland they'd bought. Already dressed? She usually lounged in her robe. What the hell time was it anyway?

"Ginny?" he said barely above a whisper, then grimaced. His hands went to his head instantly, leaning against the wall and pulling his knees up to his chest to rest his elbows on. "Bloody hell." Every muscle in his body seemed to ache from the core.

Ginny remained silent as she sat stiffly in the chair, refusing to look at him, though she could see him out of the corner of her eye, unsure of how she felt now that he was up. She must have stayed in the bathroom for an hour after their skirmish before changing into her pants and sweater and climbing into bed. Unfortunately five hours later, she woke from a restless sleep and had been waiting almost three hours for him to wake, anxious as to what would happen once he did. She'd been trying to read her book to pass time, but had been staring at the same page for thirty minutes, unable to concentrate.

Lucius clumsily crawled to the edge of the bed, which was about two feet away, pushing himself up slowly so he could sit, moaning and favoring his lower half. His hair was messy, his shirt untucked and pants still unfastened. "Fuck," he muttered, blond tendrils falling forward as he folded his chest towards his thighs, his arms crossed over his lap. "What the hell happened last night?"

"You don't remember?" she asked sharply, allowing herself to look at him finally, her heart beating a little quicker.

"No," he answered quietly.

Ginny watched as he stood up gingerly and staggered to the bathroom, palming the wall as he went along with one hand, holding his pants with the other, to take care of morning necessities. A couple minutes later, he walked out sluggishly with clothing in his hand. It was her chemise and knickers he'd torn last night.

"What is this?" he asked quietly, shuffling his way over to where she sat. "Why were these in the trash?" And when would the pounding in his head stop? He always had potions to take for hangovers so he never had to suffer and now he knew why. This was horrible. He didn't ever want to drink again. No more scotch for him either.

She pursed her lips and shook her head at him in disbelief, angrier than she thought she'd be. "Do you honestly not remember?" she asked, crossing her arms, shooting daggers at him with narrowed eyes. "Nothing?" She found it hard to believe he didn't remember something about last night.

"No," he answered. "Why are these torn? Tell me what the hell happened." He was completely disorientated, felt horribly ill and was not interested in playing guessing games.

A lump started forming in her throat again as she fought to keep her composure. She honestly wasn't sure if she wanted him to remember or not. "I'll tell you what happened, you ass," she told him, teeth clenched. "You practically raped me last night in your drunken stupor!"

He frowned and shook his head. "Not possible," he said in disbelief, looking around the room. "Absolutely not possible." He wouldn't have done that to her. It couldn't be.

"Are you denying it?" she asked, raising her voice. "You don't even remember! How the hell can you deny something you don't remember? And don't even try to tell me you're not capable of such an act because I know you are!" He really did have some nerve!

Lucius grimaced again at the volume of her voice. "Do you have to yell?" he muttered, desperately wishing he could feel better, one hand framing his forehead, massaging his temples with his thumb and index finger.

That did it for Ginny. "Yes I have to yell!" she exclaimed, throwing the book in her hand across the room as it hit the wall and fell to the floor, causing Lucius to flinch at her outburst. She stood up and ripped the material from his hands. "See these?" she exclaimed, waving the white cotton knickers in her hand. "You tore these off first when you pinned my wrists to the bed." She threw those aside and then waved the red chemise. "See this? You ripped this after you tried pinning me down on the table, but ended up shoving me against the wall instead." Then she threw that as well. "And there's more," she added, showing him the purple bruises on her hands and wrists. "All you." Then she pulled the collar of her sweater over so he could see her neck. "Also, all you. Would you like to try denying it again?"

Lucius was stunned at her words and display. He couldn't believe he attacked her, but the proof was staring him in the face. The last thing he remembered was walking into the room and seeing her on the bed, assuming he'd passed out. "I…I don't know what to say," he told her, hands raking through his hair. What could he say?

Quickly losing the ability to control her vexation, she narrowed her eyes and shoved him, furiously releasing her pent up anger, watching him fall to the bed and land on his back. "You could start with an apology, you son of a bitch," she exclaimed, ignoring him as he lifted both hands to his head. "I locked myself in the bathroom for over an hour and slept in these clothes because I didn't know what you might do!"

With wide eyes looking up at her, Lucius hastily replied, "I'm sorry, Ginny! You know I'd never purposely hurt you!" He'd never seen her this angry at him, her eyes gleaming with rage and chest heaving, nor had she ever shown her frustration this physically before. He started to get up, but thought maybe he should stay where he was.

"Not the first time I've heard that from a Death Eater," she quipped, crossing her arms, sarcasm controlling the tone of her voice. "So forgive me if I don't believe you." She really wanted to slap him. He certainly deserved it.

Lucius' eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What?" he asked. "What other Death Eater have you had contact with?" No one was ever sent after her that he was aware of. What was she referring to? And why would a Death Eater make a comment like that in the first place? They'd never cared if they hurt anyone.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. Why had she said that? Dammit. "None of your fucking business," she told him snidely. Why should she tell him something she'd never told another soul?

Silence fell between them for a few moments until Lucius asked, "Did I…did we…" He hated to ask, but had to know if he'd completed his attempt at taking her.

"No," she answered, lowering her voice. "I kneed you to stop you."

He nodded slightly. "Explains the pain and odd bruise I saw," he said, mainly to himself, sitting up on the edge of the bed and shaking his head. _Welcome to fucking Ireland_, he thought with disdain.

"I had to do something to stop you," she told him, no remorse for her action. "I couldn't let it happen like that."

"Fuck," he mumbled to himself, standing up and walking away from her, hands on his hips. He knew how he could be when he allowed himself to get intoxicated, but being married, when he'd come home randy after an evening of drinking, Narcissa had just let him have his way in the early years, and spelled her bedroom door in the later years. If he'd been with other Death Eaters…well…he didn't particularly want to attempt to remember any of those times. They weren't pleasant for a plethora of reasons.

Ginny was the last person he wanted to hurt. He'd begun to care for her and already felt protective of her in their weeks together. Now here he was hurting her and forcing himself on her. Maybe she _was_ better off without him and maybe he _did_ belong back in Azkaban. Merlin, what a horrible place that had been.

With his back to her, he hung his head and said, "I am tremendously sorry, Ginny." He would kill for a time turner, anything to make this right.

She bit her lip as she stared at him. "I know you are," she told him truthfully. "But it doesn't fix everything. You forced yourself on me. You physically hurt me. I've got bruises from you. Those won't go away with an apology." Her anger was subsiding, but the tears were returning, though she tried to fight them. "You made me scared of you again," she admitted quietly. "How can I trust you and depend on you in this fucked up Muggle world we're stuck in if I'm frightened of you? You're all I have now, Lucius." It pained her to say it, but it was true.

He couldn't remember the last time he felt as humiliated as he felt now. "I don't want you to be afraid of me," he told her as he turned around and put his hands in his pockets, head still dropped as he stared at the carpet. "You're all I have as well."

"Then don't ever do that again," she told him, wiping a tear that spilled from her misty eye. "Look at me." Lucius lifted his head slowly, regret obvious on his face. "I don't want to go this alone. I want to stay with you. But I will not live in fear. I fought against you in the war, remember?" She paused again as she lost the fight with her emotion, quickly walking over to his suitcases and standing them upright, a waterfall of tears cascading from her emeralds. "If I have to be alone to be unafraid, then so be it. You need to decide right now to be more responsible for your actions. I'm not Narcissa and we are not at Malfoy Manor!" Not wanting to sob in front of him, she rushed to the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind her.

"Ginny, wait!" he exclaimed, attempting to go after her, but not making it very far as he tripped over the cases and stumbled to the floor, groaning as the room spun slight. Dammit! All he'd wanted last night was to get rid of his frustration and anger with a few drinks. He never wanted to hurt her or frighten her. But he really didn't remember anything he obviously did to her. Now what was he supposed to do? Had he ruined his second chance before it even began?

* * *

Almost an hour later, Ginny emerged from the bathroom, physically tired and drained emotionally, face red and tear stained. When she looked around the room, she immediately noticed that Lucius and his suitcases were gone. He left? Coward. _Fucking coward_. So was this it? Was he not even going to try?

Ginny grabbed her key, slipped on her shoes and headed down to the front desk. He might be a coward, but she was not.

* * *

"May I help you?" the woman behind the counter asked, noticing how distraught the guest looked.

"Yes," Ginny answered. "Have you been here the past hour or so?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Did you see a man with white hair pass by here with two suitcases?" she asked. He could be anywhere at this point. Ass.

"He didn't pass by," she answered. "He checked into a room."

"A room?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"What room?" Ginny asked. Another room? What the hell did he do that for? She was tempted to go back to her room and deal with him later. Merlin this was unbelievable.

"I can't give that information out," the woman told her politely. "I can ring his room and…"

"I. Am. His. Wife," Ginny said slowly through clenched teeth, holding up her left hand. "What room?" She was not in the mood for this.

The woman's eyes widened as she quickly looked up the number for her.

* * *

Ginny stormed off towards the elevator, the fervor and speed with which she'd called herself his wife not lost on her, but immediately brushed it off. She was just upset.

As she hurried down the hallway from the elevator, checking the numbers as she passed the doors, Ginny really didn't know how she felt. Was she mad? Hurt? Surprised? Disappointed? Frustrated?

When she reached the door, Ginny took a deep breath, a feeble attempt to calm herself. She knocked three times and waited.

Many seconds passed until finally the door opened to reveal Lucius, shame obvious on his pale face.

A thousand different things to say ran through her mind, but heard herself ask, " Can I come in?"

He nodded and moved so she could walk in.

When he closed the door, she asked, "So is this it? You screw up once and then leave? Do you want your ring back then?"

"I just…I thought this would be better," he said, sitting down heavily on the edge of the bed.

"Better than what?"

He looked at her and then looked away. "Better than hurting you again."

Ginny sighed. "Is this permanent?" she asked, sensing the all too familiar burn in her throat. She was really tired of crying.

"Shouldn't it be?" he countered, looking towards her again.

"So you're deciding to not be responsible for your actions and run away instead," Ginny said, crossing her arms. "Coward."

"I'm not a coward!" Lucius exclaimed, eyes blazing at her.

"Then what is this?" Ginny yelled back, throwing her arms open.

Lucius got up and walked away from her. "I don't know, Ginny," he said exasperated. "I just felt so horrible for what I did. And listening to you cry just…I thought you'd be relieved."

Ginny wrapped her arms around her body protectively. "Well I'm not," she told him. "I told you I didn't want to go this alone." Hadn't he listened to her at all?

Lucius had absolutely nothing to say so he just looked at her, desperation in his eyes.

Dropping her arms, Ginny said, "Do whatever you want then. I'm going back to _our_ room to figure out where _we're_ going next." She paused. "When you're done with your little pity party in here, come back and I'll tell you about the Death Eater." Giving him no time to respond, Ginny turned and left the room to head back to hers, slamming the door behind her.

As she walked, Ginny wondered what had possessed her to say that. She didn't want to tell him. She knew, though, that when he came back, she would with no question. Damn. What was she thinking? What was he thinking?

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, there was a knock on the door. When Ginny opened it, Lucius was there with his suitcases. She reached for one in silence and rolled it in while he followed with the other.

"Remember Diagon Alley when I saw you in the book shop my first year?" she asked, sitting Indian style on one of the small beds while he sat across from her on the other. "You were rude and demeaning to my family." She would not bring up the room incident again, content to pretend it never happened, relieved that he'd returned.

Lucius felt a twinge of guilt instantly. He remembered. He'd had a diary of Voldemort's and had placed it in her cauldron too, hoping it would find it's way into the school, not thinking she'd end up being taken. "Yes, I remember," he answered simply.

"And do you remember what happened in the chamber?" Ginny asked curiously, unsure of how much he knew about the Chamber of Secrets.

He glanced away and nodded, but said nothing. It had not been a good year. He'd bought new Nimbus 2001s for the Slytherin Quidditch team, Draco easily being placed as Seeker, and had looked forward to watching his son play. Much to his chagrin, Draco was hurt and carried off the field in his first game. He'd also delivered an order of suspension for Dumbledore that was eventually reversed and had been tricked into freeing Dobby by Potter. Definitely not a good year.

"Well, no one knows everything that happened in that chamber," she told him. "Except me and Tom."

"Tom?" he repeated, looking back towards her, thinking how odd it was to hear Lord Voldemort referred to by his name.

"Yes," she said. "And remember I told you I'd been with two guys?"

"Yes."

"Well, I lied. There were three," she said, disgust evident in her voice. "He was before both of them."

His eyes widened. "He…he was your first?" he asked in disbelief. "But how?" Technically 'Diary Tom' was not fully human, though he'd tried. How could he touch anyone, much less have sexual intercourse? That hadn't been part of the plan.

"I don't know," Ginny told him with a shrug. "I never fully understood it all. I was only eleven. I thought that diary had never been used. When I started writing in it about feeling inadequate with such a large family and having so many pairs of shoes to fill, my words disappeared and Tom began writing back. He said all the right things. He agreed with my feelings and told me he understood my insecurities and such. He told me how he felt about his school days and that I was the only one he could talk to." She took a deep breath. "Then he started talking about meeting, telling me he wanted to see me. I was so taken by his words that I agreed. He was even more charming in person. I will admit I was fascinated with him and his story."

"Did you know he was…"

"No," she answered, shaking her head. "He told me he was a ghost of sorts that was caught between worlds, trapped in the chamber, the diary being somewhat of a portal for him. I believed him. How would I know differently? There were ghosts everywhere at Hogwarts. He easily convinced me to keep him a secret."

"But how did you two…"

"I was curious, as any hormonal preteen would be," Ginny explained. "And extremely attracted to him." She paused to picture his porcelain skin, his chocolate colored wisps of hair always soft to the touch, his bright smile and piercing brown eyes that had always seemed to look right through her when they were together. "He was always kind and thoughtful and genteel. He told me that he could, as he called it, borrow energy from me and that, over time, it would make him real again. I had such a crush on him, I easily agreed. The second time he brought me to the chamber, he kissed me. The next time, after he took more energy, it was more kissing. We did a little more each time because it was a slow progression based on the energy he'd built up. I trusted him so I allowed him to take the energy even though I was drained later." She remembered sleeping for hours and how concerned her friends became at her lethargic behavior, Hermione specifically. Ginny had always passed it off with one excuse or another.

"Didn't you write messages for him?"

"Yes," she answered. "But I was in a trance. I didn't know about that until later. I started getting scared though. I'd heard conversations between Harry, Hermione and Ron and became confused as to what the truth was. We'd also had quite a few physical encounters by then and, though I was young, I knew what was next and was having second thoughts…so I tried to throw the diary away. I didn't know what else to do. I knew I wasn't ready for what he was expecting."

"Tried to throw it away?"

"Harry found the diary afterwards," she explained. "But Tom got mad that I didn't want to see him and brought me back to the chamber anyway without the diary. We were…" She paused, not really wanting to remember this. "There was no bed for us. We were on the cold, damp ground by a small pool of water in front of this huge hideous face at the end of two rows of large serpent heads, fangs barred and tongues uncoiled. He tried to be his charming self again, somehow convinced me that Harry didn't know what he was talking about and began making out with me after taking more energy. I was weak physically and mentally, more than all the other times, and completely gave in to my hormones. Everything he did felt good and I didn't want to stop. And I didn't until he was on top of me and almost ready to…you know. I told him that we should wait and tried to move away from him, but he was too strong and too close. He just pressed me down and pushed himself in. It only lasted a few minutes and then soon after I passed out. Next thing I knew, I woke up and Harry was there and it was all over."

Lucius shook his head at her story. "He…you…" he stammered, taking a deep breath. "You were _eleven_." The guilt from last night seemed to double at the knowledge of what putting that diary in her cauldron had caused. Usually he'd never had a problem with what Voldemort did, but this disgusted him. He dropped his face to his palms, elbows resting on the tops of his legs. "You were just a child, Ginny."

She was nodding. "I know," she agreed simply, already having been down that road.

He lifted his head to look at her, eyes still full of shame for his action the night before and now filled with regret over his action from years ago. "I never…I didn't intend…," he tried to say. He never thought anything like that would happen.

She nodded again. "I know," she repeated, voice even.

"And you never told anyone about what he did?"

"What was the point?"

Lucius didn't know what to say again. What good would it have done if she had told anyone? "And you knew I basically caused all that to happen to you," he said, barely above a whisper. "How can you even stand to be in the same room as me, Ginny?" Why had she not left him on that field to die or to fend for himself? Why did she want him around? He could never be the type person she was. He didn't deserve any amount of kindness from her ever.

She sighed heavily. There was a time when part of her hatred towards Lucius was because of Tom, but as she matured each year, she began to understand Lucius wasn't completely to blame. Tom acted of his own accord. Lucius wasn't there with a wand to his head forcing him to do anything. True, he had put the diary in her cauldron, but it was only so it would get to Hogwarts. She was the one that chose to keep it. She was the one that chose to communicate with Tom. She was the one that allowed him to kiss her and touch her.

"Sometimes it's hard, Lucius," she admitted. "I won't lie to you. I blamed you for that for at least a couple years until I took responsibility for my own actions. You didn't force me to communicate with him, nor did you force him on me. Tom and I acted on our own. You did provide the means, yes, but you are not completely at fault. All three of us were."

"But your innocence," Lucius continued, raking his hands through his hair. "It's something most young women treasure, an experience they look forward to. And I…we…ruined it for you." It was somewhat odd to hear himself say those words because he had taken the virginity of many unwilling young women at Voldemort's request and hadn't cared about them at all, having easily ignored their screams and cries and small fists beating against his chest as he'd sadistically pierced their innocence with his charmed wand or erect member. Ginny was different though. In some twisted way, he felt as if he'd done it himself. It was sickening.

"He didn't hurt me, Lucius," she pointed out. "He didn't hit me or use a spell on me or anything. I acted out of my own free will. When I told him to stop, he was an inch away from being inside me anyway." She paused and debated briefly whether she should continue. For some reason, she was compelled to tell him how she'd really felt about it. She'd already told him this much. Why stop? Maybe the look of appall on his face would be worth it. "Honestly, I liked it."

Lucius' eyes widened again. "What do you mean?" he asked. How could she have possibly liked it at that age? She'd been just a child used by Tom for his own selfish impulses. What was to like?

She almost smiled. "Don't you like sex?" she asked sarcastically, one eyebrow lifted. She didn't think she needed to explain herself.

"Well, yes, but I wasn't eleven my first time," he answered.

"How old were you?"

"That's not the issue at the moment."

She paused again, remembering when she was a little girl growing up among a family of brothers, and how frustrating it was at times. "I spent my life up until that point being a 'good girl' and trying to be what everyone expected of me with protective brothers who threatened to fight anyone who looked at me," she told him quietly.

"Aren't you a good girl?" he asked. He'd never heard anything contrary to her being virtuous.

Tired emeralds met guilty blues. "No," she answered, shaking her head slowly. "I'm not. I liked sneaking around to meet him. I liked keeping him a secret from everyone. I liked the fact that what I was doing with him was wrong and that my family would have been disgusted if they'd known. It was exciting. And even when he took me, there was a perverse little part of me that relished his power and control." She stopped, hearing what she was saying and how debauched it made her sound. "Dear Merlin, why am I telling you this?" She got up and walked over to the window, embarrassed at her admittance of the slightly twisted side of her that she'd never shared with anyone. She should have kept her mouth shut.

Lucius stood up as well and followed her, never expecting to hear words like that from her, but not really all that shocked. "I am somewhat surprised," he admitted, standing beside her, making sure he wasn't too close. "But only somewhat."

Ginny looked at him peculiarly. "You're not speechless?" she asked, a little confused by his nonchalant attitude towards what she'd just said. "Or disgusted?" If she would have told any of that to either her mother or Hermione, they would have sent her to St. Mungo's to have her head examined. No one in their right mind should have liked what happened, but she did. Wasn't that rather vile?

He couldn't help but smirk. "Remember who you're talking to," he told her. "Do you think me a saint? I'm a depraved sinister soul, Ginny. So why would I be shocked to learn you possess a bit of depravity as well? How could I be disappointed?" He paused. "I think I like it actually."

Ginny shook her head, smiled a little, but was definitely glad he didn't try to tell her she was wrong or crazy. "This is a very odd conversation," she remarked.

"Aren't most of our conversations odd?" he retorted.

"Touché."

"So it was Tom that said he'd never purposely hurt you?" Lucius asked, remembering her comment from a few minutes ago.

Ginny nodded.

"When did he say it?"

She shook her head at the memory. "When he first convinced me to allow him to take some of my energy. I was a little scared and that was his way of reassuring me."

"Understandably so," Lucius agreed. "It's just so uncharacteristic of him to say something like that."

She looked at him poignantly. "He could be terribly persuasive when he wanted to be."

They stared out of the window for a few moments in silence, neither knowing what to say. The past twelve hours had been difficult to get through and after the last few minutes, there was so much that needed to be said. Both knew these times would arise because of their tumultuous past, but it didn't make them any easier to deal with.

"So now what?" he asked, looking at her again. "Did my unbelievable stupidity last night ruin everything? You can be honest and tell me. This ordeal is hard enough. You don't need me making it worse for you. I've already done that twice now." He didn't think he knew the full meanings of the terms ashamed and remorseful until now.

Ginny thought. Hell it was all she'd done the entire morning while she was waiting for him to wake up, while in the bathroom crying and while waiting for him to return to the room. Was what he did enough to make her want to be alone? Should she give him another chance? The questions had whirled around and around in her head. "I don't want you to go," she told him again. "Lucius, I know who and what you are. I know the part you played in the war. I know you supported Voldemort. I know you've done horrible, despicable things. I know all these facts." She paused. "I also know that that was in the past in our world, a world that we're never going back to. There will be no more war with Voldemort." She reached for his arm and pushed his sleeve up to reveal his Mark that was slowly fading, but still resembling a burn. "There are no more Death Eaters. That part of you died in the war as far as I'm concerned. A part of me did as well. In the past month, I've learned that you can be kind and generous and funny and sexy. I'm not perfect either, so I can't expect you to be." She released his arm and lifted her eyes to his. "You'll have to understand if I'm a little quiet or distant for the next day or so though."

Lucius was nodding, amazed she could say the words she was. She was really an incredible young woman. "I am indebted to you," he told her. "For so many things. I can apologize all I want to, but it won't undo what I did. I guess I can only say thank you for being able to see the better side of me." He paused and smiled. "You're the first to bring it out, I have to say." Narcissa had always seemed to rile his selfish side, but Ginny seemed to bring out the decency in him, what little there was.

Ginny felt a stirring within her that she wasn't prepared for. She wanted to reach for him and feel his arms around her, but was still too upset for any kind of closeness with him. "I'm hungry," she stated, changing the subject. "I think we should order up room service now."

She wasn't leaving him and he was incredibly thankful for her compassion. He surmised he couldn't ask for much more at the moment for he surely deserved her to leave and then some. "That would be lovely," he agreed, knowing their conversation was over for now.

* * *

Breakfast was quiet, understandably. Lucius and Ginny decided to remain inside the hotel room the entire day to finish their books on Ireland and pour over the map to figure out where to go next. She rang the front desk to inquire of how far away the office was where they could get their Ids and directions to the library. Tomorrow would be the day for those errands. When the lady told her a regular room was available for tonight since they were in a children's room, Ginny politely declined. She needed one more night without him right beside her. Tomorrow they would have to extend their reservation or leave anyway.

* * *

"So how old were you?" Ginny asked after lunch as they remained at the table.

Lucius put his tea cup down and wiped his mouth with the white cloth napkin before placing his hands in his lap. "For what?" he asked, already knowing what she was referring to.

"Your first time."

He nodded and smiled. "I see," he began, lowering his eyes as he adjusted his shirt. "We discussed yours so now we're back to mine."

"Basically," she answered with a nod. "It will help with trusting you." She knew he'd love that comment.

He cocked his head to the side. "Very shrewd," he told her with a wink, knowing she had him cornered.

"I thought so," she agreed. "So how old?" She was hoping to have a lighter conversation, thinking maybe he'd tell her something she could tease him about. The past number of hours had been way too intense to suit her. Actually most of her life had been too intense if she stopped and thought about it.

He sat back in his chair, eyes meeting Ginny's awaiting gaze. "I'd like to tell you I was fourteen or fifteen," he began. "That I was Mr. Romance from the start."

"I only want the truth," she said, crossing her arms.

"I was seventeen and clueless."

"Seventeen is a little late for a guy, isn't it?" she asked, remembering most of her brothers seemed to blossom around fifteen. It had not been a pretty time in the Weasley household.

Lucius raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Thanks for pointing that out," he quipped. "I certainly tried before that."

"Was it Narcissa?" she asked curiously.

"My aren't we full of questions," he teased, enjoying the fact they were talking at least.

"You know about my first time in all it's glory," she reminded him. "It's only fair."

He couldn't argue. "That is true," he agreed. "Very well then. Her name was Riza Elledge and had been a friend since our first day at Hogwarts. She was in Slytherin and a Pureblood as well. She attempted to set me up with some of her friends over the years, but things never worked out. We spent so much time together that most thought we were a couple anyway." For a moment, he wondered if she was still alive, but quickly told himself she might as well be dead, as far as he was concerned.

"How did it happen?"

"It was graduation day," he continued. "She'd had a party at her home for our class. It was a typical teen party with dancing and Firewhiskey spiked punch and randy couples searching for any dark, halfway secluded area to copulate in while her parents tried in vain to keep the evening under control. Riza and I had been dancing and drinking our share of punch and a couple hours later, she reached for my hand and led me to her room, warding the door with quite a few spells, telling me we should have done this years ago." He smiled at the memory that was still somewhat vivid after so many years. "We had a good time, I must say."

"Usually the first time is awkward," Ginny said, remembering her times with Dean and Harry. None of them had really known what they were doing, though she and Harry had practiced quite a bit.

"She'd been with others," he admitted quietly, a devilish gleam in his blue irises. "She knew what she was doing." He never found out how she attained her experience. He was just thankful she had it.

Ginny smirked. "So she was the one that ruined you, huh?" she teased. For some reason, she found it difficult to picture Lucius with a woman who had the upper hand.

He nodded and smiled. "She was extremely open minded," he told her, lifting one eyebrow. "There wasn't much she hadn't tried." Riza and her ways had whetted his appetite like no other had.

"So why didn't you marry her?" Ginny asked curiously.

"She became pregnant by Miles Parkinson a few months later," he answered, tone in his voice changing from dreamy to disappointed. "They married immediately, of course, so we never had a chance." He remembered briefly wanting to _Kedavra_ Miles, but it would have disgraced their families. Miles had loved Riza and had been a good father so Lucius could not justify killing him.

"Parkinson?" Ginny repeated. "Pansy's parents?"

Lucius nodded. "Ironic, isn't it?" he asked. "The younger Parkinson female always had a thing for my son." He used to think how odd it would have been if he and Riza had become in laws.

"The younger Parkinson?"

"Yes," Lucius confirmed. "Pansy's older sister is Iris, the one conceived before their marriage." He paused, wondering if he should continue. At this point, what did he have to lose? "Two children and a husband didn't end Riza's extracurricular activities though." At first, he wasn't going to tell her everything, but then remembered he had her trust to earn back. He would not sugar coat his life for her. That would not help them.

Ginny had had a suspicion from comments he'd made about his wife during their weeks together. "You never stopped seeing her, did you?" she asked, no accusation in her voice. She was past that at this point. In some small way, she felt for him.

Lucius slowly shook his head. "Not really," he told her truthfully. "I did for a few years after I married, but then we started meeting again." It's not as if he was the only Death Eater that had ever had an affair. While it was quite common among the group, it was not spoken of.

"Pansy isn't yours, is she?" Ginny asked with a smirk, half teasing and half serious, wishing this conversation was not so solemn. She was really getting tired of emotionally heavy conversations. How weird would that have been if Pansy had married Draco and Lucius was her father? Her husband would have been her half brother. Twisted, but unfortunately probably common. She wouldn't have been surprised really.

Lucius sighed, dreading the next part he had to tell her as he stared at her across the hotel table, still littered with their lunch. "No, she's not mine," he answered quietly. "But I did impregnate her about seven years ago." Those were times he preferred to forget about.

Ginny's mouth dropped. "What?" she asked. "You have another child?"

He shook his head and looked out the window, but didn't really see anything. "No," he answered. "She terminated the pregnancy. We couldn't ruin our families' reputations. Many suspected our affair as it was." He paused and looked back to her, his heart heavy. "And I regret that termination now," he added sadly. With Draco's death, at least he would have had a second chance, quite certain there was no chance for him to be a father again now. He'd never thought past decisions would come back to haunt him, but they had. He found himself regretting more than he ever thought he would.

Ginny's hope for a lighthearted conversation ended. This was turning out to be way too grim for her taste. She should have known better when delving into his past though, assuming there wasn't anything lighthearted about it. "You couldn't have predicted what would happen with the war," she said gently. "And you couldn't have stopped her if that's what she…"

"I pushed her to do it," Lucius admitted hastily, lowering his eyes to stare blankly at the empty plate in front of him, remembering how Riza had pleaded with him to let her tell Miles it was his so she could keep their child. Miles and Riza both had brown eyes and dark hair though. With people already suspecting their affair, if that child had had blond hair and/or blue eyes, there would have been no way to deny their involvement. "I talked her into it. I even convinced her that if Voldemort found out the truth, he might kill the child." He was not proud of himself, but it seemed the right thing at the time.

Ginny's mouth dropped again. "Why?" she asked. "It still would have been a Pureblood. I thought that's all he cared about."

Lucius shook his head and snorted quietly. "He wouldn't have cared if I impregnated every single Death Eater's wife," he told her with disdain. "He would have probably rewarded me for such a thing actually. I told Riza that to scare her into the termination."

"Oh, Lucius," Ginny said quietly. "How could you?" It was obvious that Lucius and Riza had loved each other very much. How could he trick her into aborting their child? Certainly there had been another way.

Sad eyes met hers across the table. "My life encompasses many such unpleasantries," he told her unhappily. "Like I said, I'm no saint. You must understand this fact, Ginny."

"I know," she said. "I do. But I know it must have been terribly difficult for both of you. It's just…sad. You were obviously happy with her. I don't think you were with your wife." She wasn't disturbed by what she was hearing. It made him more real instead of the cold monster she once pictured at the mention of his name.

"Narcissa was always high maintenance," he told her. "Even while we dated. But she was beautiful and protective of our family. She would do whatever it took to make sure the Malfoy name remained prestigious. We had an understanding, though, and allowed each other a tremendous amount of freedom that compensated for our lack of perpetual wedded bliss."

"You mean you cheated on each other," Ginny paraphrased, not surprised in the least. She assumed it had been a prerequisite for marrying a Death Eater.

He lifted both eyebrows. "We had a somewhat open marriage and practiced severe discretion," he corrected. "Especially after Draco was born."

Ginny glanced at the wedding band she wore, scissoring her fingers to move it slightly. "So you've never been monogamous," she deducted. She wasn't judging him, just coming to a conclusion. She couldn't help but rethink her thoughts from yesterday. Perhaps it would be feasible for him to become involved with a Muggle, if just for sex. Had she ever truly expected he could be satisfied with one woman? Maybe she was more naïve than she thought.

Lucius sighed. He was not accustomed to such direct communication and found it slightly unnerving how open she was verbally. "No I suppose not," he agreed reluctantly. It's not like he'd planned it that way though, just like Riza hadn't planned on getting pregnant with Iris. They'd dealt with what life had handed them, even if it hadn't been what they'd desired.

Ginny bit her lip and lifted her eyes to his. "Are you capable?" she asked quietly. The question begged asking.

"Come on, Ginny," he said, rolling his eyes, uncomfortable at the direction of their conversation. "I don't think that's a fair question. Look at the life I led."

"Why isn't it fair?" she asked. "Because you'll have to answer no? And you chose that life, Lucius. No one forced you to be a Death Eater."

He pursed his lips, crossed his arms and looked away from her. This hardly seemed the appropriate time for such topics. "Is this a question you need an answer to right now?" he asked, almost wishing he hadn't decided to tell her about Riza, but knowing the subject would have surfaced eventually.

"It was just a question," she stated, still playing with the ring. "Why don't you ask me then if you don't want to answer?"

Lucius looked back towards her a little confused. "You had relationships in school," he pointed out. "Of course you're capable."

"But I haven't been married," Ginny told him. "Forever is a long time to be with one person. And those relationships lasted a few months at most. That's hardly comparable to being married for years."

Lucius' eyes widened. "Are you saying you're not capable then?" he asked. Usually young women were enamored with being with someone forever, that is, until they turned forty and realized one wasn't enough.

"I'm not saying I'm not capable," Ginny corrected. "I'm saying I'm not unrealistic in expectations. Just because I'm young doesn't mean I'm naïve enough to think a marriage lasts forever or that all relationships are monogamous." It was a beautiful concept, yes, but not always attainable.

"This is true," Lucius agreed, feeling slightly relieved at her statements. "I often have to remind myself of your age because you certainly don't act like a typical eighteen year old." He was unbelievably thankful for that fact.

"My life hasn't been typical," she said quietly, the tone of her voice reflecting the depth of sadness and despair that she'd felt over the years.

"I know," he said simply, his tone matching hers.

Silence fell between them again, as each sat with the other's words still floating in their minds.

"Well that was an enlightening conversation," Ginny said, standing up from the table. "I think I'll read some now." She was afraid to continue talking to him about that part of his life, not wanting to learn anything more today, thinking silence would be welcomed at this point.

Feeling like he'd said too much, Lucius remained at the table for a few minutes before getting the other Ireland took to read, wondering if he'd just nailed his own coffin shut.

* * *

Around eight, Lucius asked if they were doing anything for dinner, mainly just to get her to talk to him. She'd been near silent the majority of the afternoon.

"I'd really like to stay in," Ginny said as she sat at the table and folded up the map they'd been looking at. "Tomorrow we'll go out. I'm just not in the mood today." Between last night's events, this morning's argument and the earlier conversation about Riza and monogamy, she just felt a little estranged.

"Should we order up again?" he asked, not minding that they'd stayed in all day, though he could have done without revealing his past. She'd asked though and he'd warned her ahead of time. He couldn't pretend. His past was a part of him, even if it was quite sordid.

"If you'd like to go out, feel free," Ginny told him, tone pleasant in her voice. "I know I've had you cooped up all day." Dealing with Muggles in her current frame of mind was out of the question. She'd hex them before Lucius could and that was saying something.

"Ginny," he said, waiting for her to look at him. "I chose to stay with you. I could have left if I'd wanted." He didn't know where he would have gone, but he could have left.

She smiled a little, knowing his words were truth. "Okay," she said, reaching for the menu, glad that he did stay even if they hadn't talked much. "Let's order then."

* * *

Well...that's quite a bit for them to digest isn't it? When you're Lucius and Ginny, such days are bound to happen though. And there's so much more to surface, so much more for them to work through. Can they make it?

Let me know what you think! There's nothing better than getting the email saying you've got a review waiting for you! It does make the sun shine just a bit brighter for me.


	14. IDs and Research

**Happy Wednesday! Let's see what the day brings for our dear couple. As usual, I've done quite a bit of research to use real things and real places, looking up pictures and descriptions when available. As always, the moments you take to send me a review are WELCOME and APPRECIATED.** **And feel free to offer suggestions or to point out a bit of information you think would help that I might not know about Ireland since I've never been there. We deal with acquiring identification in this chapter, and while I've tried to look up what the legal requirements are, I may be a little off. For the sake of not getting bogged down in that one little section, I think I got as close as I could. LOL Hope you enjoy!!**

* * *

Ginny awoke slowly the next morning, extended her legs under the covers and her arms out to the sides and sighed as she reveled in the refreshing feeling of her stretched muscles. She sat up and immediately looked over to the other bed, half expecting to see him still asleep, and while it was unmade, it was also empty. Empty? She listened for a few moments, but heard no sound from the bathroom.

"Lucius?" she called out, flipping back the covers and hastily leaving the bed. She looked around and saw that his cases were still there, inwardly breathing a small sigh of relief, because for just the briefest second she thought he'd changed his mind and left for good. Where was he? Where did he go? She had to admit, she had not enjoyed their arrival in Ireland so far. It had been nothing but trouble from the second the ferry landed and neither of them needed more trouble in their lives.

Ginny assumed all she could do was wait for when he returned since his belongings were still in the room, and decided to slip on her robe and fix a cup of tea, desperately hoping this would be a better day for them.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Ginny was startled slightly when the door opened quickly and hit the wall behind it with a _bang_.

"Lucius!" she exclaimed, watching as he rolled in a white linen shrouded cart with two stainless steel covered plates, a porcelain tea set and a small bouquet of flowers consisting of yellow carnations, pink chrysanthemums and purple freesia in a Hofbauer lead crystal vase. "What are you doing?"

Lucius was already fully dressed in his Mezlan leather oxfords, Pierre Cardin dark gray gabardine slacks, white banded collar shirt with vertical maroon stripes and had tied his long white hair back in a torn strip of black robe material, a buoyant smile completing his ensemble. "Do you not recognize breakfast being served when you see it?" he quipped, rolling the small cart to the hotel table where Ginny was already sitting. Immediately he saw the bruises still on her wrists and neck, but pushed away the somewhat painful stab of guilt he felt for causing them. He wanted this morning to be everything that yesterday was not, and then some, and had gone to great lengths to make it so. The look of awe on Ginny's face was a promising start.

She couldn't help but notice how colorful his eyes were this morning. Usually they were the shade of ice and just as devoid of warmth, but now the hue of his irises was a startling cobalt; the brightest blue she ever remembered seeing on him and they reminded her of the codonopsises that her mother used to fuss about taking over the garden at The Burrow. The flowers had been dark sky blue in color with a light purple ring towards the center. They had always been her favorite because no matter what her mother did to try to discourage their vine-like growth, they always survived and came back stronger each time. She smirked at the symbolism. Perhaps it was a sign that she and Lucius would be just fine in this world they'd chosen. They'd survive what had happened to them and would come back stronger.

"Well, yes," she finally answered, as he placed a covered plate in front of her. "But I'm not used to you rolling in the cart and serving me. And you're already dressed and ready to go as well. What's gotten in to you this morning?" She wasn't sure how he'd managed this, but she was glad nonetheless. It was a pleasant surprise and made her feel good that he would go to such trouble.

Lucius finished moving everything from the cart to the table. "Nothing has gotten into me, as you put it," he told her, lastly placing the vase of flowers in the center of the table and then rolling the cart back to the door. "Though I will admit this is a feeble attempt at providing a better morning for you than yesterday since I ruined that one to the fullest extent that I could."

Watching Lucius sit down across from her and reach for his folded white linen napkin, Ginny was still smiling at his thoughtfulness. "I don't know how you did this exactly," she said, reaching for her napkin, unfolding it and placing it in her lap. "But it was very sweet of you and smells absolutely delicious. Thank you for doing this."

"You deserve it," he replied with a wink and small smile.

Breakfast was poached eggs, maple sausage, wheat toast, fresh strawberries and tea, and tasted as wonderful as it smelled. It was almost ten minutes before Ginny spoke again.

"See, this is the side of Lucius I prefer," she told him, sipping her tea. "The thoughtful, sensitive side." It was moments like this that helped her easily overlook the more abrasive facets to his dichotomous personality.

"But you know those are just a couple out of many," he said seriously, slicing his sausage precisely with a knife and fork, briefly glancing up at her. "You know I'll never be the proper English gentleman type." He could certainly feign it from the outside, but would never truly be on the inside and would not pretend otherwise.

She nodded, reaching for a plump, red strawberry, knowing his words were true. "Nor will I be the proper English lady," she pointed out with a grin. "So I guess we'll go get our identification first, huh?"

Lucius looked up at her, smiled a little and shook his head as he put his knife down. Once in a while he still had moments when he would see her and find it hard to believe how they'd begun this odd journey, what they'd dealt with together and how much they'd already accomplished in such a short time period after their respective horrendous tragedies. "Never in a million years could I have pegged the true Ginny Weasley," he commented, realizing how wrong he'd been about her, having previously assumed she _was_ a proper English lady. "And I'd venture to say you could not have pegged the true Lucius Malfoy either." He paused as one laugh escaped his lips. "We are quite a peculiar pair, aren't we?" He wasn't sure why he found it humorous, but he did. Perhaps he was just that desperate to keep the mood light.

She wiped her mouth and smiled, relieved that the Lucius she'd gotten to know the past few weeks was back. She wasn't ready to crawl into his lap just yet, but she did feel much better. "We _are_ probably the most unlikely pair ever," she agreed. "Merlin, Lucius, can you imagine what our families would say if they could see us now?"

Putting down his teacup, Lucius nodded. "Indeed," he said, a smile forming. "We'd both be sent straightaway to the spell damage ward at St. Mungo's for no one would believe we were here without being forced."

Ginny pictured the faces of Harry, Ron and Hermione with gaping mouths and eyes as big as saucers and started laughing. Merlin it felt good to laugh. "My friends would have cornered me and asked me if I was feeling all right a hundred times. Then they would have asked me if I realized who you were. My brothers would have worked out a plan to hex you somehow and probably would have snuck some Puking Pastilles into your shepherd's pie for good measure." She knew it wasn't funny, but at the moment, picturing the faces of those she'd known reacting to her being with Lucius was a bit laughable. "My mother would have been ranting and raving, accusing everyone that they'd known about it and were hiding it from her and my dad would have asked me over and over if I was under the _Imperious_ curse."

"Anyone I'd known would have reminded me of everything I'd ever said about your family," Lucius added with a slight shake of his head. "And they would have asked had I finally been driven mad from one too many _Cruciatus_ curses, choosing to make friends with 'the little Weasley girl'." He smirked. "They would have been shocked. It would have been damn enjoyable to observe actually." He always had taken a sadistic pleasure in watching the various reactions to things he'd said or done over the years.

Ginny's eyes widened as she pictured different people she'd known, imagining their expressions of bewilderment. "I've got one," she said with a huge smile. "Snape!"

Lucius laughed and it almost felt foreign it had been so long since he'd done it. "That traitorous curmudgeon," he said with affection, shaking his head and reaching for a strawberry. "I can see the look of contempt on his sallow face now. He'd probably say something like 'Lucius, old friend, what business…could you possibly have…playing house with a girl young enough to be your…daughter? Are you truly that…desperate for attention? Perhaps I should introduce you to the first years if that's how your…interest is piqued.'"

Ginny laughed at Lucius' rather accurate impression of her previous professor, including his placid but sinister voice and almost monotone way of speaking. "Did you really know he was a traitor to your side?" she asked curiously, finishing her eggs. The question just popped into her mind and she figured she might as well ask because it really didn't matter now anyway.

The smile that had been on Lucius' face slowly disappeared as he looked down at his plate. "I had always hoped he was devout," he answered, his voice a little quieter. "But I think deep down I knew where his loyalties truly were."

"You never exposed him to anyone though, did you?" she asked, knowing the damage Lucius could have done had he said anything.

He shook his head and lifted his eyes to hers as he reached for his teacup. "Severus and I had a rather unique relationship," Lucius explained, taking a sip and setting it back down. "I did consider him a friend, however, and always gave him the benefit of the doubt. He wouldn't have exposed me any sooner than I would have exposed him, though we did test each other to an extreme at times." Others might have wondered, but Lucius and Severus knew where they stood with each other and never would have put each other in mortal jeopardy with Voldemort, even if they had threatened it from time to time.

Ginny smiled cheekily. "See, there's that side again," she pointed out.

Returning her smile, he wiped his lips and placed his napkin on the table. "I think you mentioned something about identification earlier?" he asked, changing the subject, wishing to discuss their future instead of their past. It was much safer for them. He knew they would have to talk about the less pleasant parts of their interlaced lives over time, but preferably in small reserved bits.

Ginny knew the window of opportunity on that conversation had just been slammed shut and understood why, knowing it was dangerous territory for them anyway. She was just glad she got the answer to at least one question she'd been wondering about though. "The lady at the front desk gave me information on where we'll need to go," she answered. "She also suggested we take the bus as the cabs are not reliable. We can pick it up a couple blocks away and she'll give us two complimentary tickets since we only need it for the day. We also have to check out or get a room for tonight. If we switch to another room, she'll hold our luggage until we return."

Nodding, he said, "We might as well stay tonight. We've narrowed it down to a few cities and after visiting the library, we should have selected one and then can leave tomorrow morning. Hopefully." It sounded good in theory anyway, but as he'd learned the past couple days, theory wasn't always enough.

"And we're still okay with money?" she asked meekly. She knew it was a somewhat touchy subject with him, but she had a right to ask and tried to look as cute as she could when she asked it. They'd spent quite a bit of money and knew it would soon run out.

Lucius lifted one eyebrow. "Yes, for the time being," he answered with a slight nod. "I will not allow us to run out. I don't fancy sleeping on the ground again either." Especially not now that winter was nipping at their heels.

She smiled apologetically. "Okay," she said. "I…I trust you." There were moments when that was difficult to say, but ultimately, she did trust him, though others would think her crazy for it.

Lucius cleared his throat and shifted slightly in his chair. "Do you have something to cover…you know…," he stammered, pointing to his neck. He hated to even bring it up, as it was an unpleasant reminder of what he'd done, but knew it would draw attention to her if it weren't hidden.

"To cover the hickey you gave me?" Ginny asked directly, seeing him nod in response. "Yes, I've got a blouse with a high collar and a scarf. No one will see it." She decided yesterday what she'd wear once she left the hotel room.

Lucius remained silent. He was thankful she did have something, as he didn't want his indiscretion to cause her to be uncomfortable or garner any curious looks from Muggles. They needed to continue to keep their low profile just on the obscure chance anyone was looking for them. He really didn't think so, but also knew the Ministry was capable of anything. Being cautious couldn't hurt.

* * *

After stopping in the lobby to get their bus tickets, they also reserved a room for another night and left their luggage in a secure area behind the front desk since they couldn't move into their new room yet and then walked the two blocks to the bus stop.

"That's got to be the most atrocious vehicle I've ever seen," Lucius muttered when the sunflower yellow and orchid blue double decker Dublin city bus approached their stop. "Must we be seen on that monstrosity?" Muggles really had no taste.

Ginny shot him a look as she hugged her arms around her body. They'd bundled up, but it was November now and rather cold. "And who is seeing you that matters in the slightest?" she asked quietly. "It's getting us where we need to go and that's what's important." She agreed it wasn't visual appealing, but it was irrelevant. It was better than walking in the frigid air.

When the bus door opened, they stepped up and inserted their tickets into the validator beside the driver and then sat as close to the front as they could, already anxious to get off and not really wanting to sit in the middle of all the Muggles.

* * *

A couple hours later, Lucius and Ginny were sitting with a caseworker at the Garda National Immigration Bureau trying to acquire their official identification and not having an easy time of it.

"You say you lost your official identification that proved you lived in England?" Nora asked the odd couple sitting across the desk from her. She'd been in this business for years, but for some reason these two seemed strangely out of place. The young lady looked more like his daughter than his wife really and she'd never seen a man with hair that white unless he was elderly. And any time someone claimed they 'lost' their official paperwork, her suspicions were automatically raised as to the true reasons why.

Ginny glanced at Lucius as she sat in the uncomfortable plastic chair. "I lost it, yes," she answered, hoping Nora couldn't hear her heart pounding in fear. "Along with our marriage license." Merlin she hated these conversations as she felt the caseworker could see right through her. Nora wasn't very amiable as it was. She was a short, plump old biddy with big green eyes behind round spectacles and graying brown hair piled up on her head in a messy bun. She hadn't even shaken their hands when they'd walked in. Did Muggles not believe in courtesy or pleasantries? Even dueling wizards followed protocol.

"You do realize you will need that document," she continued, her tone edgy. "Have you filed for another copy? Have you contacted the location where you married? They should be able to provide you with another." Why did people have to waste her time when they didn't have the necessary paperwork?

"No, we have not," Lucius answered, nearly grinding his teeth to keep from putting a body bind on her. The way she tapped the end of her pen on the desk was grating on his last nerve and he really wanted to do something to stop her from it. Maybe permanently.

"Are you planning on getting driver's licenses?" Nora asked, glancing at their applications. She didn't know what they expected her to be able to do with nothing to work with.

"Not right away," Ginny answered. That was the last thing she was concerned about. She didn't even know how to drive!

"But you are planning on staying here the required five years for citizenship, correct?" she continued, looking over the rims between them both. "You're not going back to England any time soon, right?" Those were the ones that drove her nuts. She'd spend the time to get applications approved only to have the people return home. Annoying didn't even begin to describe it.

"Yes," Lucius answered, glancing at Ginny and seeing the worried expression on her face. This was not good and would disrupt everything if they couldn't get their official documentation.

Nora looked down at their applications again, tapping her pen a few more times. "You also have no permanent residence yet," she pointed out. "And you haven't secured employment either. You know you have only three months, right?" Sometimes the people that came to her country just amazed her and she often wondered if they ever bothered to check out the legal requirements before arriving here.

"Yes, we know," Ginny said nervously. "We just arrived a couple days ago though. We were told the identification was most important before we could do anything which is why we're here." She suddenly felt nauseas and placed her arms across her stomach. What would happen if they couldn't get this? Where would they go? Her throat began to burn and tighten, but fought against the tears that wanted to form. Dammit!

Nora sat back in her squeaky chair and took her glasses off, tossing them to the top of the desk. "But you have nothing to prove who you are," she repeated, exasperation in her voice. "How do I know you're Mr. and Mrs. O'Hare without a legal document stating so?" What was she supposed to do, magic?

"We have temporary identification," Lucius reminded her in a hushed voice, forcing himself to not curse her into oblivion. Merlin she'd look nice writhing around on the ground under the _Cruciatus_ curse. "The security guard told us that would suffice until we could get official ones."

"Yes, Mr. O'Hare, but I've nothing else to prove who are," Nora repeated. "Without a driver's license or marriage license, there is no legal document for us to use for verification. We have no choice but to wait until you acquire the marriage license before proceeding." She really shouldn't be surprised at how this appointment was going. She said the same things all day long.

"Can we get a driver's license and use that?" Ginny asked, on the verge of panicking. There _wasn't_ a marriage license. What would happen when they couldn't provide one? Would they have to actually get married? That would be awful! Wasn't there some other way? She was beginning to wish they had done more research into the requirements.

"You will need a legal document to prove who you are to get that as well," Nora told them again. "They will tell you the same thing. You have nothing." What was so difficult about this concept?

A movement out of the corner of her eye made Ginny turn her head towards Lucius, watching as he raised his hand from the arm of the chair, still hidden from Nora's view, and extended his fingers towards the hateful caseworker, whispering words so quietly that Ginny couldn't hear him. Her eyes widened as she quickly turned back towards Nora, noticing that the expression on her face had changed to a more pleasant and less annoyed one.

"Teague," Ginny whispered, barely audible, quite certain it was a spell he was casting. "Stop!" The last thing they needed was to get caught! This situation was bad enough as it was!

"So as I was saying," Nora continued, sitting up and reaching for the black-rimmed glasses and putting them on. "There are addendums and affidavits that we can fill out in extenuating circumstances such as yours to secure identification for you. Of course, we are required to tell you that you must still prove attempts at retrieving your marriage license should you be selected for an audit. If you are selected and can not provide the documentation, these ID cards can be revoked."

Ginny turned and looked at Lucius with frightened eyes. "What did you do?" she hissed as Nora fumbled around in a desk drawer.

"Shh," he said and smiled sweetly at Nora, who was finally able to help them now with just a little coercion from him. "We understand," he told her pleasantly. "Thank you for your assistance." _Ignorant Muggles,_ he thought snidely. _So easily controlled_. _Some things never changed.

* * *

_

Thirty minutes later, "Teague and Shayla O'Hare" were on their way to the library with official identification securely tucked away in their pockets.

Ginny was torn with how she felt about what had happened. "I can't believe you did that," she said quietly as they rode the bus to their next stop. "And I can't believe it worked." At first, she'd been a bit angry with him, but quickly realized it had worked beautifully. There were no repercussions and they got what they needed. She wanted to protest against what he'd done, but was having difficulty finding an argument with it. Her fear and desperation had heavily outweighed her ability to question the moral implications of his actions and realized it didn't bother her all that much.

"I had to do something," he whispered. "She wasn't going to help us." He'd told himself a couple weeks ago he would not put them in danger by using wandless magic, but he'd had no choice. He'd also been concerned about what Ginny would do, never having been in a situation like this, and didn't want her to panic and make it worse. He'd had a bit more practice at remaining calm in perilous situations, thanks to Voldemort.

"They had procedures to follow, Teague," she told him, keeping her voice down.

"Yes, and what she did was use different procedures, Shayla," he said quietly. "Or would you prefer to make this official?" He held up his left hand and lifted an eyebrow to make his point.

She shook her head in answer to his question and then looked out the window as the buildings rushed by. It _had_ worked. They hadn't invented paperwork. Nora did have forms for extenuating circumstances and she was a complete different person after Lucius did whatever it was he did. Ginny knew a handful of wandless magic spells, but not many, and certainly nothing that could do that, instantly wondering what else he knew that could help them. She'd been so scared, if she were honest with herself, she'd have him do it again as long as they got what they wanted and weren't discovered. "Will you teach me that one?" she asked quietly.

Lucius smirked, quite pleased at her eagerness, and not at all surprised that she wasn't lecturing him about the ethical ramifications. "I thought you'd never ask," he said smugly.

Ginny turned to look at him then, unable to hide her relieved smile. After seeing the result first hand, she couldn't disagree that wandless magic would come in handy with insurmountable situations. What else could they possibly get away with and no one be any wiser? She knew how that sounded, but in their situation, she didn't care all that much. Her days of moral sensitivity seemed to be fading away.

"Are there others?" she asked quietly. "Other…_advantageous_ ones?" She was trying to monitor what she was saying as not to cause any curiosity from the other bus passengers sitting around them.

"Many, Shayla," he answered, reaching for her hand to squeeze it gently, quickly letting go, still trying to keep his distance from yesterday's events. "Many."

Ginny silently returned his smirk with her own in secret understanding of what they were saying, but not verbalizing, and then turned to the look out the window again. Perhaps if they could use wandless magic, only when they truly needed it of course, then dealing with Muggles would be a little more bearable. They would definitely be discussing this in greater detail later.

* * *

The National Library of Ireland was much larger than imagined. Upon departing the Dublin city bus, Lucius and Ginny walked through the street entrance, which was a wrought iron gate secured between two cement pillars, before entering the front hall. A large mosaic tile floor greeted them there along with four tall pillars on either side of the room and twelve beautiful stained glass windows all around. It was lovely and majestic and when Lucius noticed the look of awe on Ginny's face, he whispered to her that she should look unimpressed on the outside even if she was on the inside because it made her look vulnerable and the Muggles could take advantage of that. It was then she began to understand the crux of the ostentatious personality that was and had always been Lucius Malfoy.

Ginny thought they'd be able to look up whatever books they needed, browse through them and leave. She quickly learned this library did not work that way. First they had to fill out a Reader's Ticket to view any of the books and then go to the shop to get pictures taken. Lucius tried explaining that they would only be in the city today and that it was a waste of time to create library cards for them, but it was that or not view the books. They were also amazed at the long list of rules just to read through a book. Were all libraries like this? She couldn't help but think if the Muggles would just use magic, they wouldn't have to have so many rules. They could protect the books, which seemed the biggest concern, with a spell and all of this time wouldn't be wasted. She was beginning to understand why Lucius and others scoffed Muggles the way they did, her own views beginning to drastically change as well.

In contrast to the front hall, the Reading Room was three times as large with a white and turquoise fifty foot domed ceiling, cherry wood paneling and carved wooden fire-surrounds throughout. It was lined with bookshelves along the walls while wooden chairs and tables filled the center of the room with bankers' lamps sporting green glass shades were scattered about. This time Ginny remembered to appear aloof as she and Lucius waited for their requested books to be brought to them at the table they were seated at. She wasn't sure why it really mattered in a library, but listened to him nonetheless. She valued his opinion and that caught her slightly off guard, though not as much as she thought it would. He carried himself with grace and style and that was nothing to scoff at.

They'd chosen to research Letterkenny and Ardara in Donegal, Coleraine in Londonderry and Bangor in Down. They spent a couple hours flipping through books looking at pictures, populations, locations and available employment opportunities. When one found something as either a pro or con for a city, they'd point it out to the other one, but with literal pointing as a monitor continuously paraded the Reading Room making sure it remained silent.

Letterkenny was too big for Lucius and not close enough to water for Ginny. Coleraine was too expensive to live. Bangor was too big for both of them. Ardara, however, lit up their faces when they read about the city. The pros list was the population was less than one thousand, it was near the Atlantic Ocean and the pictures of the city, village really, looked quaint and full of charm. The biggest con was employment. Neither of them had a clue what they'd be able to do. Of course, they didn't know that in a large city either, but knew there would be more options. There were bigger cities nearby and they thought, if necessary, they could possibly stay on the outskirts of Ardara if they found employment elsewhere. The possible options were endless.

* * *

After turning the books back in, Lucius and Ginny headed to the Joly Café off of the front hall area to talk since they couldn't in the Reading Room. They purchased tea and chose a small table in the corner of the brightly lit and somewhat noisy room.

"So are we thinking Ardara?" Ginny asked. "I did like that one best."

"The only concern is employment," Lucius said, sipping his tea. "I know there are cities nearby, but we have no transportation except for public and will have to keep that in mind."

"Should we research more?" she asked. "I'm afraid we could spend the next week in that place."

"We don't have that long," he told her, shaking his head. "We'll have trepidation regardless of where we choose simply because we've never been there and don't know what to expect. I think we should go to Ardara, and if we have to choose another city near there, then so be it."

Ginny sipped her tea slowly, staring at Lucius across the table, oblivious to all the chatter around them. He had a point. They'd be in the area they wanted and if that city didn't work out, they could just move to another. All they'd done for weeks now was move from one city to the next. The only way to know for sure was to just go. "Okay," she said with a quick inhale and smile. "Let's go. Why not?"

Lucius smiled then too. "We'll have to contact the bus service that travels to Ardara and find out when and where it departs," he said.

"I can call when we get back to the hotel," Ginny replied, getting a bit excited. "Hopefully they have departures daily."

Setting down his tea, Lucius reached for her hand. "You're sure this is where you want to go?" he checked. "If we really need more time…"

"No," Ginny said quickly, squeezing his hand. "Let's just go. I'm really ready to find somewhere to stay longer than a couple nights." The hotels they'd stayed at had been exceptionally nice, but she preferred something a bit more permanent, always having been used to a home either at Hogwarts or The Burrow.

Lucius experienced another moment of reality that struck him hard. He was sitting in a library in Dublin, Ireland with Ginny Weasley discussing what city to go to to start the next phase in their lives. It seemed with each day that passed, it felt more natural to be around her. As he gazed at her, he visually took in her face and all it's attributes; her hairline that naturally parted on her left side, her green eyes underneath beautiful long eyelashes that seemed brighter in the sunlight, her dainty nose that was covered with a light dusting of freckles, the slightest gap between her front teeth that was endearing and the left side of her bottom lip that raised just slightly higher than the other side when she smiled. It was then he recognized he was affectionately memorizing her features. Merlin.

"Come on, Wife" he said with a grin, motioning his head towards the door. "Let's see how quickly we can depart. We have plans to make and to celebrate." He'd had enough of Muggles for the day and was looking forward to time with her that was pleasant instead of strained.

"Okay, Husband," she said, trying to stifle a laugh as she stood up and followed him out, not flinching when she felt the warmth of his hand close around hers. Instead of bothering her, it felt comforting and she squeezed his in response. They finally had somewhere to go that might become _home_.

* * *

"The McGeehan bus departs from the Royal Dublin Hotel tomorrow at two," Ginny told Lucius when she hung up the phone. "And we'll be on it." She was grinning like a Cheshire cat. Finally. They were just that much closer. One more evening and they'd be on their way. She couldn't help but think about that tiny dingy house that they holed up in for days after the war and how it seemed so long ago.

Lucius inhaled deeply, feeling somewhat relieved they had a destination at long last instead of just another stop, and thought Ardara could be it. He did enjoy the amenities of hotels, but missed living in a place he could call his own. "You know what I think we should do?" he asked.

"What?"

"Order up a bottle of wine."

Understandably, she hesitated, remembering the other night, but told herself this was different. They were happy and celebrating their recent decision, not angry and trying to drown their issues. They would also be drinking together. One bottle of wine certainly wouldn't do any damage. She bit her lip for just a moment before saying, "That sounds good actually. You choose."

Twenty minutes later, they were holding glasses of golden colored icewine.

"Shall we do another wizard's toast?" Lucius asked, thinking it had been a few days since they'd done that.

"Yes we shall," Ginny answered with a smile.

"To our future," he said as they lifted their glasses in the air, gently joining them in a wizard's toast, the glasses slowly blending until they were one, sparks of silver and blue twirling around the union before they slowly pulled their glasses apart.

"Acceptable," Lucius judged after taking a sip with an affirmative nod. "I will admit I haven't had icewine before, but it is pleasing to the palette."

"I like it," Ginny told him, taking another sip. "It's sweet." She knew his tastes were more refined than hers, and understood there were other elements to a good wine, but as long as she liked the taste, that was all that really mattered.

They quickly finished those glasses and poured themselves more.

"So what spell was that?" she inquired. She'd wanted to ask since he did it, but couldn't until now.

"The wizard's toast?" he asked, knowing which one she was referring to, but unable to resist the opportunity to tease her.

Ginny sighed and shook her head. "Lucius," she said monotone. "You know very well which one I'm talking about."

He smirked. "It was the Confundus Charm," he answered as they sat down at the table by the window. "You confuse the other person, cause them to forget their own thoughts and then can replace them with your own."

"That was perfect," she said emphatically. "I was ready to lose it." Five more minutes in that tiny cluttered office with that horrible woman and she would have broken down to tears.

"It was the best solution I could come up with," he told her with a shrug. "There were a couple others I could have done, but there would have been issues afterwards. With that one, she'll never remember her initial thoughts." He was appreciative now of his father's pressure to learn wandless magic. At the time, Lucius assumed he'd always have his wand for spells, but as he matured, he quickly learned that wandless magic could come in extremely handy.

Ginny nodded. "I think I'd call that quite advantageous," she said, taking another sip of her icewine.

"Extremely," he agreed with an evil smirk, thinking of other times when it was _advantageous _as well, but choosing not to discuss them, as he didn't want to scare her with topics they hadn't broached yet.

"What are some others?" she asked eagerly. Until the time spent with him recently, Ginny had never thought she'd be able to learn anything from Lucius. Now, she couldn't wait for him to share a bit of his knowledge with her.

He finished his sip and shook his head. "I will teach you," he said. "But not now. Let's wait until we get settled and then we can start practicing. There are too many nosey people around here."

Ginny playfully pouted, but understood. "Well, okay," she reluctantly agreed. "If you say so." She pictured her fourth year when she joined Harry and the others in Dumbledore's Army and imagined learning magic from Lucius would be vastly different. She couldn't help but think how odd it was. First she learned from the 'good' side and now she would be learning from the 'bad' side. Not that she considered wandless magic dark, but she knew she would be instructed in much more than just basic spells from Lucius. Her countenance had already begun to change just from being around him and his mannerisms, even more so now that he had started to vocally point things out to her as far as how she carried herself and reacted to situations around her. It wasn't to criticize, but to teach, and she appreciated it. She'd certainly come full circle.

* * *

After a delicious dinner in the hotel restaurant, Lucius and Ginny returned to their room, showered, changed into their nightclothes and crawled into bed to watch the television for a while. He still didn't get the attraction, but since moving to a different room with a normal size bed, he wouldn't have cared what was going on as long as he could be near her. The couple times during the day when he'd reached for her hand, she hadn't backed away so he didn't feel the need to continue to keep distance from her. He knew he was not one hundred percent in the clear, but there had been a vast improvement and he would enjoy all that entailed, even if it meant just being able to sleep beside her again.

Twenty minutes after Ginny had returned to the bed from her shower, Lucius noticed she was playing with her wet hair and running her fingers through it. He knew what he wanted to do, but was almost leery of acting upon that want. She'd enjoyed it when he'd done it before and it didn't have to be anything sexual. He came to the conclusion he'd do it anyway, reasoning he'd been told no before if that's what she did indeed tell him. In silence, he got up from the bed, walked to the bathroom to retrieve her brush and then returned to the bed, seeing the perplexed look on her face.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously, seeing that it was her brush he held in his hand and felt her heart beat just a tiny bit faster.

Lucius feigned surprise, looking at the brush in his hand. "What?" he asked, holding it up. "Oh drat. I thought I picked mine up. I guess I'll just have to put it back since I certainly can't do anything with yours."

With a smirk, Ginny recognized the mischievous tone in his voice. "You're evil," she told him with a laugh. "Have I told you that before?"

He lifted his eyes to the ceiling and pretended to think. "I do believe so," he quipped, looking back at her, waving the brush in the air. "So does that mean I should put it back then?"

She shook her head as he climbed back onto the bed and moved to sit in front of him as he stretched his legs out on either side of her, resting against a couple pillows. "I'd hate for you to have to make a trip all the way back to the bathroom when you could put it to good use here," she said impishly, playing along with him, feeling him gather her hair and run the brush through the strands carefully.

Enjoying her damp tresses caressing his hands, Lucius smiled and teased, "Good answer. There's hope for you yet."

She playfully hit his bare muscular thigh beside her and said, "Oh shut up." It felt nice to be back to their…did she dare use the term _normal_ selves? As she closed her eyes and enjoyed his attentions, Ginny couldn't pretend that there wasn't an established realm of normalcy in their togetherness already, nor could she pretend it felt out of place. What would she have done if they'd gone their separate ways? She couldn't even imagine and didn't want to at this point, liking everything just the way it was; good, bad and indifferent.

* * *

Sometime later, Ginny stopped flipping channels briefly. "What is this?" she asked. "It looks like the big ship that was in that museum we went to. Remember that horrible tragedy? All those lives lost? Titanic I think it was."

He watched for a moment. "It does look like it," he agreed. "But what is this exactly? A show about it?" He wondered if he'd ever be able to decipher what was what on this Muggle entertainment box.

"It looks like a movie," Ginny deducted, watching as the characters prepared to board the ship. "And it's at the beginning. Let's watch it. Maybe we can learn a little more about the story. I wonder if this is about a real person from the voyage. Muggles like to reenact things for some reason." She remembered her father describing instances where they'd dress up in historical uniforms and recreate wars. Who would ever want to recreate a war?

Lucius didn't have a good feeling about this, assuming there would be no happy ending, but unable to tell her no at the same time. "If you wish," he said with a small smile. "But you know how it ends."

"I do," she said quietly. "But I am curious."  
"Very well then," Lucius acquiesced, reaching over for the tissue box on the nightstand beside the bed and placing it in her lap. "You'll need this."

* * *

Watching the movie had not been a good idea, just as Lucius surmised. Ginny started crying as soon as the ship began to sink and was sobbing by the time "Jack" died. Lucius admitted the story was somewhat interesting and the clothing and visual affects were relatively entertaining, but what he couldn't wrap his brain around was that if the two main characters could copulate in the tiny backseat of the antiquated Muggle vehicle, why couldn't they both fit on the big door floating in the water? He was quite certain he would never understand Muggles and didn't want to. Now, however, he had a sobbing Ginny to soothe. That was most important.

"Ginny," he said gently as he reached for the remote to turn the television off, as it had done enough damage for the evening. He rubbed her back as she sat with her legs pulled up to her chest, arms folded across the tops of her knees and head resting on them, her red locks hanging to the sides, shaking from her tears. "That was only someone's representation of what happened. It wasn't real."

"I k-know it w-wasn't real," she cried, voice muffled. "B-but there were p-probably stories like th-that that really h-happened. Think of th-the families that were s-separated, the ch-children that lost p-parents or the couples th-that were to marry that c-couldn't. It's j-just so s-sad." She lifted her head to reveal her red splotchy face wet with tears and eyes that were puffy and bloodshot. "It's ridiculous, Lucius," she continued. "They s-suffer and they d-don't have to!" It was one of the saddest things she'd even seen and never wanted to see it again. What had she been thinking?

Lucius hesitated reaching for her because of yesterday, but quickly pushed it aside and wrapped his arms around her. Her knees fell down to the bed as her body reclined and pressed against his, holding on tightly to him as she cried. He knew there was nothing he could say that would stop her tears. He'd just have to let her cry until her emotion passed. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and cradled her head with the other, content to remain quiet and just hold her, though he hated hearing her cry.

Fifteen minutes later, her hold had loosened and cries had subsided.

"Sorry," she mumbled, pulling from him. "I know it's silly, but that really upset me." She reached for the box, grabbing tissues to blow her nose and wipe her face with.

"Don't apologize," he told her. "I understand. It was a horrible thing that happened." Even though it was their own faults, there was still a great amount of sadness in the event and even he wasn't impervious to it.

"And it made me think of my family," she admitted, rubbing her reddened nose with the wadded up tissue in her hand. "That's what got me. I just miss them so much."

"As do I," he agreed quietly. "And we always will, I'm afraid." He assumed that this was one occurrence of many, knowing this emotion would surface frequently.

Ginny left the bed and headed for the bathroom to wash her face. What a mess she was. The movie was good overall, and many aspects were quite fascinating, but she hadn't been prepared for the ending or her reaction to it. It made her think about Lucius and caused her to be all the more appreciative of his presence.

Climbing back into bed, she took another deep, calming breath and smiled at him. "I have to say I'm glad you're still here," she told him, reaching for his hand, still riding the swell of leftover emotion from the movie somewhat. "I really freaked out when I thought you'd left yesterday." It was truth though. It was just easier for her to say now, probably because she already felt exposed from her fit of tears and because the wall of protection she'd tried to put up seemed more hurtful to her than beneficial. "I can't imagine being alone in the middle of all this."

"I wasn't any too jovial about the prospect of leaving you either," Lucius admitted, squeezing her soft hand in his. "I was just so…"

Ginny pressed a finger to his lips. "I don't want to talk about it," she told him, shaking her head. "We discussed it. It's in the past. It's over. I…I just needed to tell you that I was glad you're still here."

He smiled slightly, took the hand of the finger that had been pressed gently to his lips and kissed the top of it. "Am I forgiven for my immense stupidity and unbelievable lack of decorum?" he asked sheepishly, as they sat close in bed, her hands in his.

With a small smile, Ginny nodded. She knew what he was capable of, knew he was no saint, but had essentially accepted it, as she knew the good outweighed the bad.

He lifted her wrists to examine the marks he'd caused. "They're fading," he noticed, glad for that fact.

"Thank goodness," she agreed relieved, tilting her head to the side. "How about the neck?"

He checked that too, but it hadn't changed much. "About the same," he told her, deciding to see if he could lighten the mood again, as they desperately needed it. "I'm fond of it actually. Maybe you should always have one. I could assist with that."

Ginny laughed slightly and shook her head at his jesting. She did enjoy his sense of humor and their playful banter. "I don't think so, Loverboy," she quipped. She'd never admit that, while she didn't like the way she received it, she did like the mark on her neck. She'd never minded hickeys really, but couldn't explain why. It was like a tangible memory of a usually pleasant encounter to her.

"How about if no one can see it?" he asked with a smirk, advancing towards her on his hands and knees. "I think we could find an appropriate place."

"You're incorrigible," she told him, backing up from him slightly, not missing the predatory gaze on his face, but not alarmed by it either.

"Didn't we already establish that?" he asked, quickly circling his arm around her waist and pulling her down to the bed underneath him, enjoying her slight squeal, as he held himself up above her.

Ginny's smile slowly disappeared as she stared up at him. A barrage of mixed feelings passed through her and it was difficult to tell where one began and another ended. Though there was still the slightest trace of hesitation towards him, and she assumed there always would be, it wasn't enough to affect the other emotions. There was a comfort and ease to being around him now. There was trust and a bit of admiration. There was happiness and relief. There was an undeniable bond that had formed between them in the past few weeks and it was becoming a safe haven for them amidst a world that was scarier than the one they'd left. The emotion that caught her off guard was the affection she felt towards him. Never would she have guessed in her wildest dreams that being in Lucius' arms could be familiar and inviting. Never would she have guessed that she would have felt the level of attraction she felt towards him right now. She knew much of this moment was the result of the past couple tumultuous days, but it only accentuated what was already there, not create it. For just the briefest moment, she considered tonight might be the night, but pushed that aside. No, she wasn't ready for that, but to experience his kiss again would have been heavenly and wondered if he would want that again as well.

Lucius noticed the curious way Ginny was gazing at him and decided to open his mind to hers briefly. He usually didn't, but for some reason, he was compelled to and, quite honestly, she hadn't ever looked at him like this before. Immediately he felt the myriad of emotions coursing through her; happiness, fear, relief, appreciation, comfort, and the one that caught his attention, desire. She was fondly remembering the first time he'd kissed her, wanting to do it again, and he was pleased, thankful he hadn't screwed everything up the other night when he'd decided to be insanely stupid. Certainly one little kiss would be all right tonight, wouldn't it?

Sliding his arms under her body to hold himself above her, his piercing blues met inquisitive emeralds. "So what are you waiting for?" he asked quietly, voice velvet, his tone hungry. "I want it too, you know."

Ginny's cheeks turned pink as she pushed his blond locks away from his face. "What?" she asked, taken by surprise at his question. Did he know?

"A kiss," he whispered, lowering his face slightly, glancing down at her full lips and then back to her widened eyes. There was nothing funny about this. He longed for her and was willing to accept whatever she was comfortable with.

She shook her head slightly. "You rat," she called him quietly with a slight laugh. "I thought we discussed that." She wanted to be irritated with him for reading her mind, but really wasn't. It made her feel as if they shared a deeper connection, and right now, she needed that.

"I haven't been doing it with you," he reassured her, his voice still soft. "You just had this look on your face that I'd never seen before. I couldn't help it." He paused to meet her eyes again and smiled. "I would love for you to if you want to. I've made no advances for obvious reasons."

Ginny smiled slightly as Lucius rolled to his back, taking her with him, causing her red locks to form a curtain around their faces. Her heart was beating rapidly, but barely felt it. Instead she was more aware of his hard body underneath hers and his hands reaching up to pull her hair out of their way. The lightheartedness had evolved into a calm desire as their eyes locked, anticipation reflected in each. His white hair was fanned out on the pillow under him while his intense blue eyes never left hers. She felt her entire body tighten as she slowly leaned towards his parted lips, gently pressing hers to his, carefully almost, as if his lips might shatter. It was cautious and tentative and the result of the roller coaster they'd both ridden the past couple days.

Lucius forced himself to allow her to control their moment, though _he_ wanted to badly. He remained still, only holding her hair back, giving her the freedom to do what she was at ease with. At first, she continued to kiss him lightly and safely, and he could tell she was still keeping herself in check. Deciding to offer just a bit of encouragement, he shifted his thigh subtly against the apex of her legs and immediately felt her body stiffen above him, which was exactly the reaction he was looking for. When her lips remained joined with his a little longer, he continued to barely move his thigh against her and slid his hands further into her hair, holding tightly.

Ginny's body was instantly alive and harshly reminding her she was a nubile woman who hadn't felt sexual pleasure in too long a time. The pressure of his thigh against her most sensitive area caused her to squeeze his leg with hers, briefly wishing his fingers would slip under her nightie to provide her long overdue physical release. With her breathing growing heavier, the intensity of her kiss escalated, seizing his lips with hers, gently tugging, her body grinding on his.

It took every ounce of self-control that Lucius possessed to not grab her writhing body and flip her back over to consummate their building lust. Her arms were on either side of his head and fingers entwined in his white hair as Lucius finally felt her submit to her physical cravings, her mouth opening and hungrily closing over his as their tongues probed and swirled in unison. Allowing his own want a bit of freedom, he released her hair, oblivious to it falling over them, and wrapped his arms around her body, lifting his hips in sheer reflex and wrapping his other leg over hers, much like a snake clamped around its prey. He hadn't been placed in Slytherin by accident.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she realized his hands had moved, feeling one on her upper back and one on her lower back, their bodies being pressed together, but wouldn't have cared where his hands were really. It was everything she'd needed; passionate, fiery and possessive. Her feelings of detachment from him had only served to make her feel lonely. Yes he'd screwed up, but she knew it probably wouldn't be the last time and accepted that as part of who he was. She just hated feeling alienated. He was, in essence, her family, her best friend and lover, sort of.

Reigning in her lust-filled appetite, because she knew the point of no return would quickly arrive, Ginny slowed their union until she planted one last wet kiss upon his slightly reddened lips, their grip on the other loosening as well. Keeping her forearms on either side of his head, she lifted just enough until she could look into his eyes. What she saw made her feel like a woman. Up until then, she'd always considered herself just a girl, really. But the longing and unbridled fire that burned in his pools of blue showed her deeper echelons of physical languish and she yearned for more. But not tonight.

"I'm glad you read my mind," she whispered huskily. "We need to do that more often." He was an unbelievable kisser and she knew the rest of the physical realm with him would be an incredible playground and that he was just waiting for her to arrive. Soon. She knew she couldn't deny him very much longer. She wanted him. Badly. Wanted to experience the full range of emotion with him. Wanted to feel the height of his pleasure as he showed her how much more there was to being with another. She felt as if it were a drug that, once she ingested it, she would never be the same.

He smiled and rubbed his hands along the back of her warm body, gliding over the satin-like material that barely covered her. "Oh I plan to," he promised throatily. "So be prepared, dear _wife_."

Ginny smirked then at his use of her 'fake' title. "Oh I'm prepared, dear _husband_," she teased, their banter like soothing balm on a burn that instantly made it feel better. "Bring it on."

Lucius flipped her over, hovering inches from her face, his lips barely brushing hers as his warm body pressed hers to the soft mattress underneath them. "Be careful what you wish for," he breathed, lust-filled eyes confirming what his lips were saying. "You just might get it."

When Ginny smiled, he did too, and then they started laughing, wrapping their arms around each other in a hug and rolling slightly from side to side, content to be in the other's embrace. It felt amazing to be happy, or at least as happy as they could be, and they were nearly giddy. After what they'd been through, they certainly deserved it.

* * *

**I guess you've realized by now, we seem to be taking a day at a time, give or take. There is SO much for them to deal with right now, I just haven't hit many spots that I could jump over. Everything is vital to the story and the development of their relationship. We will get to that point though. I promise future chapters will encompass more than just a day! And we're starting to see an interesting change in Ginny; she's definitely not the squeaky clean good girl everyone thought she was! I have to say I am thoroughly enjoying building their characters and researching all these different places in England and Ireland for this story. Off to Ardara we go!**


	15. Ardara and The Quinns

**A most special thanks to Lazy Chestnut and Angilina Diggle for taking the time to beta this chapter and future chapters as well!!**

Dracoginnylover24 – I may not use all ideas, but I love getting ideas as to where my readers think the characters should/will go. And I know I can't think of everything either so feel free to share anytime!

Robin – I enjoy your reviews! Keep 'em coming. They always put a smile on my face! And they lost their wands in the war. Even if they tried to get more, using them would mean they'd be found instantly. So no wands for them! They get wandless magic only.

Louey31 – You're correct…he's still not an angel…and he will have future moments to prove that!

sephora85 – Yeah I know I made her young for her 'first time', but I needed to use that year and what happened to my advantage in the story and it seemed to fit in with the theme of showing that Ginny is not what she appears to be. (I'm still working on the 'job' thing too!)

X-XsiobhanX-X – Favorite fic? Oh the pressure! I do hope you enjoy each future chapter and are not disappointed with where I lead our complicated couple! (I like Ginny and Draco too!)

Moonshade999 – I've put a tremendous amount of effort into developing these characters and really trying to imagine how their diverse personalities would change given their situation. They're getting along fairly well at the moment….but Lucius is still Lucius at heart so there will certainly be more issues to flare up!

HumbugGirl – Thank you…I took my time with that chapter as not to make it seem rushed. And I tried to put myself into Lucius' place…what would my reactions be if I woke up and had no idea what had happened? I'm glad you liked it!

Bluehaven4220 – Thank you for the wonderful compliment! Believable is exactly what I'm going for in this. I've read so many stories that had a great premise, but everything just seemed so rushed. Hope I don't disappoint!

Amy – Irish tax service?? Can you tell me more about that? I'm still determining where I want to place them as far as jobs. That could be interesting and fit with what will be happening to them!

harrypotterchick4ever, melred, raclswt, eveil woman – Thank you all for your reviews and kind words!

* * *

The next morning, Ginny awoke before Lucius and chose to remain beside his warm body instead of rising, listening to his deep inhales and exhales while he continued to slumber. She smiled as she remembered the night before and thought to herself what a phenomenal kisser he was; which worked out quite well, as it was one of her favorite activities. She also realized she felt a bit different towards him this morning than she usually did. Maybe it wasn't that she felt _different_, but more relaxed with the path of their relationship becoming more defined. Since the first time they'd kissed had come off a somewhat emotional roller coaster of a day, she wasn't sure if it had been the result of momentary vulnerability and weakness or an admittance of sincere desire. At the time, she didn't assume it meant more than it did. After last night though, she knew their embrace was not incidental, and she felt as if another barrier between them had been alleviated. In public, they'd been portraying newlyweds, but in private they were now finally sharing a mutual attraction. Did she dare think that a genuine relationship was possible in their near future? Instantly she was smiling and rolling her head back and forth on the pillow in disbelief. Was she positive that she wasn't crazy or still suffering from the diverted Stunning Spell that had hit her on the field?

Ginny wondered if a month had ever altered anyone else's life as much as it had altered hers. Friends that she'd grown up with, students and teachers that she'd known for years, and all of her immediate family had perished in a war that she'd feared since she was a child, always looming over her existence like an ominous cloud, never knowing when the life-threatening storm would strike. What had been her homes, the Burrow and Hogwarts, were no more. She could never return to either. She'd fled the only country she'd ever known to search for a new home in a country completely foreign to her, among muggles that were causing her growing distress, masquerading as one of them for survival. She'd rescued a man who had always been the enemy, had been wretched to her family for years, had attempted to take her friends' lives on more than one occasion, and had indirectly almost cost her her life years ago. Now, that same man was her only link to what had been her life, was her friend and confidant, her stronghold, and was quickly becoming more to her than any boy she'd ever been involved with. Together, they'd survived their furtive journey through the desolate woods, salvaged what they could from their broken homes, comforted each other when the harsh reality of their situation forced them to tears, assumed new identities, and trekked their way through England to Ireland off of funds from the sale of his family's ancestral jewels to start a new life. She didn't even know that much change was humanly possible in such a brief amount of time. But alas, it had all happened in about a month. It sounded absurd, causing her to question her sanity once more, but she knew she was not crazy. She was surviving.

As Ginny remained in the comfortable bed, she allowed her thoughts to drift to Lucius specifically. She remembered when he first woke up in the dingy shack they'd taken refuge in, how hateful he was and how he barely spoke to her. She even remembered his pathetic attempt at leaving when he was still harboring broken bones and open wounds. She remembered that she still had to retaliate for the silenced Body Bind he'd used on her when he felt she'd gotten too cheeky with him as well. Those first couple of days, she'd positively hated Lucius and couldn't wait to be rid of him. She certainly hadn't trusted him at the time, unsure of what he might try to do to her. But when the nightmares began to disrupt their sleep, it caused them to wake more than once clutching to the other in fear, consequently setting the stage for the pivotal moments that would alter how they responded to each other from then on.

The trip to Hogsmeade had been the first crucial turning point for them. She'd had no choice but to rely on him and his word that he would return when he'd set out to meet with his contact in the village. As she stared up at the white ceiling, she pictured that first ghost of a smile he'd offered her just before he'd left their hiding spot, a gesture that had made the dubious feat of trusting him somewhat easier. During the time spent there, she'd experienced his laugh for the first time and was held by him for the first time as well when she'd cried, which had pleasantly surprised her, never expecting humorous and tenderhearted sides to exist in him. Conversation began to flow a little easier after that as her image of him was slowly altered a bit more each day, safely assuming that her image began to change in his eyes as well.

The next vital turning point was the calamity at Malfoy Mansion. She surmised that it had been an even more prominent experience for him since it was the first time that he'd broken down emotionally in her presence. Until then, the plan had been that she would leave him upon arriving at his home so that they could go their separate ways and continue with their lives. Obviously, that did not happen. After witnessing his anguish at the deplorable condition of his home, Ginny couldn't desert him. Perhaps it was because he was no longer the wealthy and arrogant Lucius she'd once known, replaced instead by a humbled and devastated Lucius that now had the exact same that she had, which was nothing more than what they could carry on their person. All the years of hostility and truculence between their families were a moot point, and she'd found a fragment of consolation in that, debased as it was. For the first time, he was truly no better than her.

That evening had provided a breathtaking sunset that Ginny still recalled vividly, along with their conversation. There had been an uncertain moment when they'd stood together bathed in the glowing colors where she could have sworn he wanted to kiss her, and while it would have been thrilling, she was relieved that he didn't. It took quite a few days for her to come to terms with the fact that she was becoming attracted to him and not just experiencing residual effects because of their arduous predicament. As he'd slept that evening, she'd found herself enjoying his presence and had reached out hesitantly to stroke his blond locks that were clean, dry, and soft to the touch from their earlier much-needed bath in the river. To this moment, she still wasn't sure why she'd done it exactly, except that she'd simply longed to touch him. Perhaps she'd felt it was her turn to offer solace since he'd comforted her many times up until then. Finally being on the same side for the first time in their lives had made it seem the right thing to do.

Ginny had also been impressed with the way he'd treated her when they'd arrived at the Burrow and witnessed its ruination, unaware he was capable of such kindness and sympathy since she'd never encountered it from him before. She was also still amazed at how he'd made her painful cramps disappear by pressing his palms to her abdomen and performing a spell. It had caused her to think significantly differently of him, that he would perform a benevolent act such as that for her. She remembered how astounded she was to discover the prodigious sense of humor he had as well. He was sarcastic, but droll, and seemed to delight in goading her for reactions. The fact that he was a shameless flirt was hardly a shock, though. She'd expected that for some reason.

Ginny thought again about the extreme dichotomy that was Lucius Malfoy. While he could be miserably hateful, he could also be refreshingly thoughtful. While he could be dangerously furious, he could be ridiculously funny. He was such a blend of extremes with very little in between that it often caught her off guard since she was still learning his personality. The cool and calm façade visible on the outside was simply a mask donned around others to feign superiority and haughtiness, as that's what he'd been taught to exude since childhood. She'd already ascertained that, instead, he was a jumble of raw emotion, constantly simmering just under the surface, much like her potions in class would bubble and churn, but she knew he'd never admit it.

Immediately two memories came to mind of his constant behavioral extremities. Surprising her a few days ago with the piece of luggage that she'd desired had been the most thoughtful thing he'd done for her; shocking her, really. Then what happened just a couple of days ago had been the most horrible thing he'd done so far, when he'd returned to their room, drunk and physically aggressive, and she freely admitted that it had unsettled her to some extent. It wasn't that he'd tried to force himself on her that had scared her, as she had been in troublesome situations with him before and knew how contentious he could be. It was the fact that she had no one else but him now and that he was the last remaining link to a life that she'd never know again that upset her the most. Any other time, she could have easily walked away from him. Not now.

There had been a moment after barricading herself in the bathroom, angry and crying, that she'd seriously considered leaving him. She knew her mother and Hermione would have called her a fool for staying with someone that would treat her that way, but this was no usual situation. Once she'd calmed down, Ginny realized that it hadn't been quite that detrimental. Yes, he'd been forceful, but he hadn't struck her or been abusive to her. He'd just wanted to have sex with her, which certainly wasn't an insult, even if his way of showing desire had been grossly inappropriate. They'd also had a pretty grueling day or so leading up to that evening. It was the first time anything questionable had happened and, given the escalating circumstances, she came to the conclusion that she could let it go. She knew he possessed a dark side and a malignant temper, so she'd expected physically tempestuous moments. Like he'd said, he was no saint.

Speaking of which, she wasn't oblivious to the fact that he'd physically hurt her three times already, though none of those instances were unjustified. When she'd insulted his family, telling him his background and heritage meant nothing, he'd harshly grabbed and squeezed her wrists, consequently bruising them, to make sure that she understood that he'd always be proud of his name. When he was in the middle of a breakdown from discovering his ancestral home was nothing more than ruins, in turmoil and desperation he had pushed her to the ground in the hopes that she'd leave him alone in his shame, causing her leg to be cut. When he'd been shoved to the brink after one of the most atrocious days that they'd had so far, seeking a little peace and solace with the drink, he'd gotten carried away, returning to their room inebriated and unaware of his actions. Those instances she had categorized as severely extenuating circumstances and were not part of his daily personality. Before the war, she would not have known better, but now she did.

Truth be known, Ginny was no angel and had a pestilent temper herself. She didn't have red hair for nothing, remembering the wrestling fights she'd instigated with her brothers for one reason or another over the years. She was a female, but she was not girly, quick to rail against Ron, George or any of the others if they'd said or done something she didn't like. Even during the night of Lucius' drunken aggression she'd kneed him hard to stop his advances, and the morning after, when he'd unknowingly provoked her anger, she'd shoved him roughly to the bed, not really caring if it had been to the bed or the floor or against a wall. She could be fiery and explosive as well, not looking forward to the time when their volatile tempers flared simultaneously. The closest it had been so far was when they'd met that annoyingly friendly couple at the Imperial Hotel and had almost been caught in their fabricated story. After they'd exchanged a few heated spars that particular evening, she ended up roughly pushing past him, taking off her ring, and slamming it down on a nightstand before storming off to the bathroom. In contrast, Lucius did nothing physical in his anger towards her then. She concluded she couldn't solely accuse him of possessing a bad temper when she had one as well.

There had been many affable things he'd done for her that more than compensated for the few discordant things he'd done. The most important one that came to mind involved money. It was _his_ jewelry he'd sold and it was _his_ money that they were using to pay for everything, including all of _her_ clothes and food. Also, when she was upset or crying, he had no qualms about embracing her, which men often had issues with. He'd even given her his mother's wedding ring, which was a beautiful and exquisite treasured family heirloom, instead of tucking it away and buying something cheap and meaningless for her, which would have been expected. In addition, she remembered with fondness the young mother and little girl that he was especially kind to on the ferry, knowing that he had no reason to give them his food, as he gained nothing, but yet he'd done so willingly and by his own accord. Even with their drastically opposite and convoluted backgrounds, Lucius and she could communicate surprisingly well and discuss topics that weren't the most cheerful, such as their complicated history. She'd told herself many times in the past number of days that as long as the good outweighed the bad, they stood a chance, and that the preservation of their life up until now was worth whatever it took.

Now the uncertain journey finally had a possible ending in sight instead of just another stop along the way. Ginny wasn't completely sure if Ardara would become home, but they would try to make it such and she was excited about the prospect. In fact, as she turned to see Lucius' tendrils fanned out on the plump pillow beside her, briefly thinking about how his hair was more of a light blond in contrast to the stark white pillowcase under his head, she realized she was feeling downright mischievous. She rolled over so that her body was gently pressing against the back of his, stealthily sliding her arm around the front of his bare chest and raising up on her other arm a little, carefully brushing the tousled hair away from his serene face. Leaning in close and inhaling the citrus scent of the shampoo that still lingered from the night before, she began to plant light kisses on the back of his neck while her hand trailed along his torso, lightly sliding through the sparse sandy-colored hair. She was unclear as to what prompted her impish actions, but she was happy and hadn't felt like this in quite awhile. Certainly he wouldn't complain about her attentions.

It was only a minute or so before he stirred slightly and felt her caresses, immediately smiling as he continued waking up. "Could you perform this delightful expression of endearment every morning?" he asked, his voice deep and raspy, sounding a bit groggy still. "What a wonderful way to awaken." He covered her dainty hand lightly trailing along his chest and curled his fingers around hers. "Have you been up long?"

"A few minutes," she answered, propping her head up on her other hand again as he rolled to his back and stretched a little, stifling a yawn. "I've just been laying here thinking." She noticed that he wasn't looking at her yet and permitted her eyes the treat of taking in his current state of undress. The white sheet barely reached his waist, allowing his toned chest and abs to be on display for her. She also saw the trail of sandy-colored hair that disappeared under the sheet and into his boxers, but she tried not to think about where it ended.

"That could be dangerous," he quipped, squeezing her hand and turning his head slightly to peer at her with a daunting expression and slight smirk on his lips, noticing that her eyes had been somewhere around his waist before quickly lifting to his own eyes. She had been physically guarded around him, but hoped that her wandering gaze was an indication that perhaps it was lessening.

Ginny narrowed her eyes and smirked at his comment, thinking she'd been caught staring at him but not acknowledging it. "Very funny," she said, briefly lifting one eyebrow. "I've just been thinking about our days together and how…unusual it's been."

"Unusual," he repeated with a quiet chuckle, quickly running his free hand through the top of his hair and lifting his head for a second to readjust his tendrils on the pillow. "Translated to mean 'bizarre as bloody hell.'" He thought it almost comical that out of all the questionable situations he'd been in over the years (and there had been many), this one would now rank at the top.

Ginny couldn't argue with his statement; it _was_ bizarre as bloody hell. "Can I ask you something?" she inquired, remembering their moment at sunset a week or so ago and wondering if he did too, ready to change the subject slightly.

"Don't you usually?" he retorted, covering his mouth briefly when he yawned.

"Do you remember that sunset by the river?" she asked, ignoring his quip. "After…well…after we left your…place?" She hoped her question wouldn't stir up memories from the distressing part of that day.

"I do," he answered, turning to his side to face her and releasing her hand so he could fold his arm under the corner of the pillow. "I remember how beautiful you were, bathed in the brilliant orange and red rays, and how I was thoroughly enjoying your company." He'd wanted to tell her then how amazing she'd looked, but he was unsure of her thoughts towards him at the time. That was also the evening when he'd learned she was not the virginal girl he'd assumed she was.

Ginny blushed, not expecting him to compliment her. "Thank you," she said quietly. "I was wondering though…did you want to kiss me while we stood near the bank?" He looked so relaxed beside of her that it made her wish he could be at ease like this when they were in public, but she understood why he wasn't.

Lucius smiled as he gazed upon the emerald eyes and freckled face he'd quickly and effortlessly grown accustomed to, wondering when his view of the tiny colored spots changed from flaws to attributes. "I did," he answered simply. He'd had a hell of a time that particular evening of convincing himself not to kiss her. He wasn't accustomed to keeping his sexual prowess repressed, but he'd certainly had to lately.

"Why didn't you?" she asked curiously, wondering if it was the reason she thought it was.

"I don't always do everything at the precise moment I feel the inclination," Lucius explained, lifting one eyebrow as he gazed up at her. "I suppose I could change that, though, if you'd prefer. I'm afraid you might not leave the bed for days, but I'm comfortable with that if you are."

What he'd said and the way he'd said it so matter-of-factly caused Ginny to remain silent for a moment, attempting to think of what to say in response. She hated when he had that affect on her, as she was usually quick with witty retorts. Sort of. "I'm officially changing your name to Incorrigible," she finally said, shaking her head and fighting another blush, not having anything else to say. "And Relentless."

"Truth is truth," he told her with a wink. "And you did ask." He enjoyed teasing her and watching the conflicted emotions pass over her youthful features. She really was too cute sometimes.

Ginny grinned, glanced down and said, "That I did." She needed to learn how to respond to him when he teased her like this, because it was going to happen often, apparently. It wasn't that she minded; she just wanted to be able to square off with him due to the Gryffindor competitiveness that she'd always possessed. More often than not, match point was his. _Miserable git_, she thought affectionately.

Lucius recognized her hesitation and how she glanced away from him, not wanting to make her uncomfortable, thinking that maybe he needed to take a step back verbally. "So what else were you thinking about?" he asked, reaching up to turn her head gently with one finger, barely touching the side of her pink cheek. "Besides whether or not I was going to kiss you by the river?"

Ginny's gaze met his again when she gave in to his touch and turned her head. "I was just thinking about what a blend of extremes you are," she admitted quietly. "And how you're so much more than the stoic, unreachable man I once thought you were." She was thinking _much more than the arrogant ass _she thought he was, but she didn't want to say that, although he probably wouldn't have argued.

"You know what they say about judging a book by its cover," he quoted. "I dare say I've discovered you are much more than the inferior, naïve girl I once thought you were." Truth be told, he deeply respected her. Not many were ever capable of earning his respect.

Ginny grinned at his statement, relieved to hear him admit it. "Oh yeah?" she asked, interested in how he would answer. "What have you discovered, pray tell?"

He ran a finger along her creamy white forearm that rested on the bed between them while his eyes followed, admiring the smoothness and softness there. She had such beautiful skin. "That you're an amazing person," he answered, still focusing on her arm, "and that you have a generous heart, a forgiving demeanor, and an understanding personality. I've discovered that you're courageous and tenacious, but wonderfully sensitive at the same time." He reached up to gently caress her cheek and met her eyes with his once more. "And you're incredibly pretty."

Ginny felt heat rise to her cheeks again, both from his words and his touch. "Why, thank you," she said with a slightly embarrassed smile, knowing that she had just received a huge compliment from him and being certain that it was quite rare. As she looked into the face that was both familiar and foreign, images flashed before her from the past few years of meetings and confrontations with him; images that she continually tried to ignore, but knew she could not. She sighed heavily at her memories. "There is still so much that we need to discuss about our past," she said more to herself than to him. They'd definitely come a long way in their time together and had realized that the other was certainly not what they thought. They gained reciprocal appreciation for each other in their newfound awareness, but they still had many issues to work out from the past few years. She didn't say it to bring up anything daunting or to ruin their cozy moment together; it was more of a misplaced and distant afterthought that she voiced out loud.

"Yes, there is quite a bit," he agreed with no hesitation. "And we will. But not this morning. I'm in an agreeable mood and don't wish to spoil it by arousing what would certainly be uncomfortable topics." He thought they'd done fairly well so far with the few discussions they'd already engaged in, but he didn't want to deal with any of that today. He was happy, and he knew she was too, and he wanted it to last as long as possible. He'd always equated true happiness to that of a rainbow in the sky; extremely rare and produced only by a specific set of events. He thought that perhaps he had a chance now to make happiness a much more frequent event than it had been in his past.

"I completely agree," she said with a content smile, wishing times between them would always be this easy. She hadn't felt like this in months and hoped it would last longer than just this morning.

Lucius lifted both eyebrows as he looked up at her from the pillow where his head still lay. "So I have an idea of what we could arouse instead," he teased, gently pulling on the material near the waist of her purple chemise that she used to wear before he bought her the red one. He preferred the red one, making a mental note to replace the one he ruined as soon as he could. "But you have far too much clothing on." He assumed he would probably never tire of taunting her coltishly as it was simply too much fun.

Playfully hitting his shoulder, Ginny exclaimed, "Would you stop already?" She was laughing at his comment, though, knowing he was messing with her again.

Lucius laughed too as he adjusted from her hefty shove. "All right, all right," he relented, thinking how refreshing it felt to smile. "I'll cease the verbal advances for the time being if you'll answer one related question."

After rolling her eyes, she said, "Ok, ask away." What could it hurt to answer a question? She wasn't ready to get out of bed just yet anyway.

"How long has it been?" he asked, bright blue eyes willing her to answer. He wasn't being nosy. He reasoned that the question just sort of flowed with the moment, and he wanted to remain in bed with her a bit longer, assuming that conversation would be the only thing to keep her there. For now.

"Too long," Ginny quickly answered, shaking her head. "Honestly, it's been almost a year." After all the events that had happened in the past twelve months, it didn't feel like it had been a year, though. With all the planning and worrying that had controlled her life, there had been no time for sex.

"Surely you jest," he replied with wide eyes, surprised at her answer. "That long?" He assumed young people these days barely lasted a month before the next encounter, remembering how active he'd always been.

"Yeah," she answered with a nod, rolling to her back as her arm was getting tired. "The war took quite a toll on everyone. It's a bit difficult to get turned on when your life could be in mortal danger." She paused to look at him beside her. "How long for you?"

He sighed as he thought of how to answer her appropriately. "Well that depends," he began, lifting to rest his head in his hand so he could see her more easily. "How long since I've shagged someone senseless or how long since I've shared intimacy with someone I've cared about?" Those were two completely different instances to him.

His words piqued her interest immediately. "How about both?" she asked, curious as to what his answer would be. She assumed that he'd been quite active both with a wife and mistress and who-knew-what else with his Death Eater involvement. It was harsh, but it was true, and she had to accept it as part of his sordid past. After all, hers wasn't exactly snow white either.

Lucius reached for her hand with his and rested their laced fingers on her stomach. "Let's see," he began, briefly glancing up at the ceiling. "The last time I shagged someone senseless for the sake of getting off was with my wife about a year and a half ago. We were rather intoxicated and in close proximity, so it was convenient. I believe it lasted about fifteen minutes, if that. Not one of our more memorable encounters by far." He paused and allowed the more enticing memory to come to mind. "The last time I _made love_ with a woman was about six months ago, with Riza. It was also the last time I saw her." The side of his mouth lifted into a half smile at the somewhat bittersweet memory, as he envisioned her lying on the tangled sheets afterward, but he swiftly pushed the thought aside. It did him no good now.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ginny said gently, slightly squeezing his hand. "I didn't mean to bring up sadness for you." That was the last thing she wanted to do for either of them.

"No, it's not all that sad," Lucius reassured her, absentmindedly playing with her "wedding" ring. "It was a happy time for us overall. Although we knew with the war looming ahead that anything could happen, we managed to make it rather memorable anyway."

"How?"

A wistful smile formed on his lips as his ocean colored irises revealed the depth of his emotion. "We confessed our love to each other," he answered quietly, realizing how odd the statement sounded coming from him. "We'd never said the words in all the years together, though we'd felt them for a very long time." What had been taboo for him ended up being one of the tenderest moments he'd ever experienced. He couldn't deny he would always miss Riza and their times together, as she had been the only woman he'd ever truly loved, but her absence would not prevent him from loving another. Or so he hoped.

"Aww, really?" she asked, trying to picture Lucius in what must have been quite an emotional moment. "That's so sweet." The more she heard about his marriage to Narcissa, the more she sympathized with him and found herself happy that he'd had someone that he'd deeply cared about, even if on the side. Everyone deserved love and happiness.

"It was an incredible time," he told her. "I hated for it to end. She was everything I longed for in a wife, but nothing I could have except in stolen moments here and there. But I did truly love her." He paused again, wishing to steer the focus back to her. "Who was your last time with, if I may ask?"

"Harry," Ginny answered with an apologetic smile, thinking that his name was the last one that Lucius wanted to hear. She was enjoying the warmth of his hand over hers as they continued to lie in bed. "It wasn't quite as romantic as yours, though." Romance wasn't something she'd experienced too much of, unfortunately.

"What happened?" he asked, gently caressing her fingers. "Didn't last long enough?" He wasn't being facetious as he remembered how awkward those early years could be; adolescent men usually couldn't exercise the stamina that older men could.

"No, that part was fine, I guess," Ginny told him with a shrug as she glanced up at the ceiling, trying to remember the longest amount of time she'd been with someone. So far, it had only been about fifteen minutes. That was normal, wasn't it? "It was just very…unemotional. It felt as if both of us were rather detached from the whole act." Looking back to him, she saw his curious face expression and continued. "I'd gone to bed for the night since there was nothing else to do. Harry had convinced Hermione to stand guard at Headquarters so he could slip into the room I shared with her. There were no words between us, no whispers of love or promises for the future. He'd struggled with depression the past couple years, so our times together were often a needed physical distraction, but not much else." She hadn't doubted how Harry felt for her, but she knew it was near impossible for him to show it as everyone had been emotionally guarded those days, including her. The few private times they could share provided something other than worry and fear, even if for a short time and even if it wasn't always what Ginny had longed for.

"Did you love him?" he asked, wondering about the relationship between her and Potter, but he reminded himself that this was not the time to inquire any further.

Ginny gave his question some thought because there was no simple answer. "I definitely loved him as a friend," she answered. "But as a partner, I don't think I ever had a chance. Maybe if he didn't have the whole 'Boy Who Lived' cloud hanging over him, things would have been different between us. I mean, I don't doubt he cared about me, but it was hard for him to show it when he was drowning in his own turmoil, you know? And he was so afraid our involvement would put me in danger that he wouldn't let his defenses down long enough to let me in completely. That didn't help our relationship." She thought back to when they'd officially broken up after months of hardly any contact with each other. He'd simply said to her one night at Grimmauld Place when they'd found themselves alone in the library, "You know with what's coming that we need to have our wits about us. The less distractions we have the better." She'd agreed and had said perhaps they could talk again after everything was over, not thinking that chance would never come to fruition.

Lucius knew the topic was creeping dangerously close to one they didn't need to discuss at the moment, and he decided to stop it before it was too late. "Well, I say we're both long overdue then," he concluded, the impish tone returning to his voice as he leaned over and nipped at her neck. "Shall we have a go now or later to end this awful streak we seem to have going?"

Ginny laughed when the slight stubble on his cheek tickled her neck and pushed him off of her, moving away slightly and letting go of his hand, noticing the immediate increase of her heart rate. "You just don't give up do you?" she asked, secretly not minding his incessant actions.

He winked at her as he held his head up with his hand again. "You'd be disappointed if I did," he retorted. "Wouldn't you, dearest Ginny?"

"I'm going to shower," she told him, ending the conversation and crawling from the bed, having a feeling that if she stayed much longer, they just might have a go; her resistance was wavering. He was looking awfully attractive this morning lying in bed beside her and she was feeling awfully frisky; a dangerous combination for sure. "See if you can behave while I'm gone." She knew she showered the night before, but she needed to distance herself for just a few minutes.

"But of course," he said, watching as she walked around the bed and to the bathroom, enjoying how the thin material clung to her curves as she moved, but thinking to himself how much better it would look crumpled on the floor. "It's no fun to misbehave alone. Unless you have a vivid imagination, that is."

Ginny was laughing as she closed the door behind her. Sometimes he really was something else. She was beginning to like it quite a bit, though, and felt as if the days of abstinence between them were quickly coming to an end, causing her heart to beat just a little faster. It almost made her feel like a virgin again, knowing the experience with him would be unlike any of her previous encounters.

* * *

The ride to Ardara was about two and a half hours and fairly uneventful. Beautiful countryside of rolling hills and lush green trees provided a serene backdrop for their trip. About halfway through, Lucius and Ginny were discussing where they would stay after they arrived when a couple stood up from the seats in front of them.

"Forgive us," the gentleman interrupted with a friendly, but meek, expression on his young oval shaped face. His short black hair rose to a small peak just above his forehead but didn't completely distract from his slightly gapped front teeth. His chestnut colored eyes were unreadable but matched his hair almost exactly while the diction with which he spoke was clear and crisp. "We couldn't help but overhear. The Nesbitt Arms hotel will more than likely be packed. There aren't many places to stay in Ardara. It's a relatively small town."

Lucius and Ginny glanced at each other and then back to the couple in front of them. "We'd read about Nesbitt and had planned on trying to stay there tonight," Ginny told them. "Are you familiar with Ardara? Where should we stay?" She couldn't help but notice the enormous difference in their countenance from the other couple they'd met. They were helpful, but not overly friendly and obnoxious like the Berkeley's had been.

"We live on the outskirts," the woman answered in her melodic Irish accent, resting her arms on the top of the bus seat. "You may want to keep Woodhill House in mind if Nesbitt is full." Her husband and she didn't always speak up, but this couple seemed nice enough from what little conversation they'd overheard. They appeared low-key, as well, and that caught their attention. They truly disliked boisterous Brits, especially the arrogant ones who thought Northern Ireland was rightfully theirs.

"Is Nesbitt usually that busy?" Lucius asked curiously. "Should we not even bother the time and go straight to Woodhill instead?" He was both surprised and thankful for their input, pleased that they were not annoying.

The couple glanced at each other. "I'm not sure what your preferences are," the man said. "But we know when we travel, we prefer to be off of the main streets as it's usually quieter." They'd left hotels in the middle of the night, demanding their money back when they were disrupted and couldn't sleep.

"So Nesbitt tends to be a bit noisy then?" Ginny clarified. So far, all the hotels they'd stayed at had been peaceful, but she knew they'd been fortunate.

"It can be, yes," the woman answered with a nod, running one hand through her shiny black hair that was all one length, allowing it to fall and frame her face naturally. Her chocolate colored eyes were down-turned and gave her a permanent apprehensive appearance. "We're returning home from a business trip ourselves but wanted to let you know since we heard you mention the hotel."

"Where is Woodhill located?" Lucius asked.

"Not too far from Nesbitt, actually," the woman answered. "Woodhill is about a half mile away from the main area. It overlooks the Donegal Highlands as well. Beautiful area, really. I think you'd enjoy it." The highlands were what she fell in love with years ago, prompting the permanent move to Ardara with her husband.

Lucius and Ginny looked at each other again, thinking perhaps they should take this couple's advice. "Darling," he began. "perhaps we should go there instead. This lovely couple seems to know what they're talking about."

"Yes they do," Ginny agreed with a small nod. "We'll go to Woodhill then." Why waste the time? She had no preference either way.

This Muggle couple didn't strike Lucius quite like the other one they'd dealt with. He wasn't silly like Oscar had been and she wasn't annoying like Prudence had been. They almost seemed normal, or at least tolerable. They also lived in Ardara, which could certainly come in handy when the employment issue would arise, which would be very soon. "Teague O'Hare," Lucius quickly said, extending his hand, not missing Ginny's surprised glance towards him. "And this is Shayla. Thank you for your information. It's appreciated. The wife and I have never been there before, but are planning on making it home."

"Keiran and Milana Quinn," he introduced with a restrained smile. Everyone quickly shook hands and exchanged pleasantries. Keiran glanced at his wife and saw the slightest nod of her head. "Would you like to meet later for dinner at the Woodhill? We'd be happy to answer whatever questions you might have about Ardara. We've lived there about five years now. It's a beautiful place if you don't require a big city to be happy."

After seeing the silent approval in Lucius' eyes, Ginny answered, "Sure. That would be very nice of you two. We don't want to disrupt your evening, though, if you're just returning home from a trip."

"Oh, we'll just be dossers tonight," Keiran said with a shrug. "And we're not far from there anyway. Let's meet around seven. It'll give you time to settle in a room and freshen up, if you'd like." The age difference was noticeable with Teague and Shayla and, while of no consequence, it encouraged Keiran's curiosity, making him look forward to finding out more about them.

"All right then," Lucius said with an affirmative nod. "Dinner at seven it is. Thank you for your assistance."

"You're very welcome," Milana replied with a polite smile as they turned around and sat down in their seats.

Lucius and Ginny looked at each other. Keiran and Milana were extremely different than the other Muggle couple they'd met. They looked to be in their late twenties or early thirties and similar in size with a countenance that came across as both friendly and serious at the same time. They appreciated both their help and the fact they didn't try to share their life history within the first ten minutes of meeting.

Deciding to expand his mind reading from the night before, Lucius held Ginny's gaze and performed a variation of Legilimens. He'd considered it the past couple weeks, but the timing hadn't been quite right between them. "_Can you hear me_?" he thought into her mind carefully, knowing the sensation could be uncomfortable if done carelessly. "_Just think your answer_." While he was able to communicate like this with his wife, it was Riza that he'd done it with more often. In fact, when they'd spent together, they'd tried to keep the mental link open for the duration of their visit as it always heightened their experience. There were times he'd performed this with other Death Eaters, but they hadn't cared whether they were careful or not as it was usually to gain information they desired from people who didn't want to cooperate.

Her eyes enlarged as a hand flew to cover her mouth, surprised at hearing his velvety voice in her mind. "_Yes!_" she thought back. "_Is this the same as Legilimens? I thought that was for reading minds only, like last night._" She'd known of it, having been taught basic Occlumency before the war in case she was caught and mentally probed for information, but she didn't know it could be used for communication as well.

"_I'll explain later_," he answered, holding her gaze, carefully guarding his own thoughts and memories so as not to overwhelm her. "_I've wanted to share this with you but hadn't been comfortable until now. Does this feel all right? I'm not hurting you, am I?"_

"_It's odd, but not really painful," _she answered

_"What do you think of that couple?_" he asked.

"_I'm glad they told us about Nesbitt_," she answered in her mind, trying to ignore the prickly sensation she was experiencing and knowing that it was normal from when she'd had her mind read before. "_And they live there, so they could be quite helpful_. _Maybe they could help us get jobs or a place to stay_."

Lucius was glad to hear that she was considering their possible usefulness. "_They're not exasperating like the other couple we met_," he thought, eyes still locked with hers. "_I found them to be rather tolerable_."

"_I agree_," she thought. "_Guess we'll find out more at dinner_." She paused and smiled. "_Can you teach me this too? It could come in quite handy._" What an advantage they could have being able to communicate with no words. It was a little weird because she found herself wanting to speak the words instead of think them, but knew she could get used to it with practice.

Lucius smiled and reached for her hand to hold. "_I'm sure we can come up with something you can give me in exchange for my sharing of knowledge_," he thought with a smirk on his face.

Ginny shook her head. "Mr. Incorrigible strikes again," she whispered, turning to look out the window and breaking their mental union, wincing slightly from the repercussion of dull pain that only lasted a few seconds. Inwardly, his shameless flirting excited her and made her feel truly wanted, something she'd sadly lacked in her last relationship. She'd never bad-mouth Harry because he'd meant a great deal to her as a friend, but they'd lacked the passion Ginny longed for as a woman. Even though she understood their complex situation, it didn't stop her from wanting to feel desirable. With Harry understandably preoccupied, she knew he never thought to make the type of comments to her that Lucius did, and neither did the other guys actually, but she thought no less of any of them, especially Harry. She smiled as she watched the beautiful countryside rush by, thinking to herself that while she was enjoying Lucius' comments, she wouldn't tell him that just yet. He was smug enough as it was.

* * *

This chapter is a part one...I really think you'll enjoy part two. Or at least I hope so!! Please review with comments or questions or whatever you feel like typing! And don't worry...it may take me a little while to update, but I WILL be updating and completing this story. I couldn't forget about Lucius and Ginny!


	16. Breakdown

As always, I want to thank Lazy Chestnut and Angilina Diggle for doing an awesome job as betas for this story. (I'm still waiting to hear from one who actually has a life since I don't, so I might have an edit, but I just couldn't wait any longer. I need feedback. I'll admit. LOL)

* * *

After arriving at the small bus station Lucius and Ginny gathered their belongings and discovered that a van was waiting to take two other couples to Woodhill House. When Lucius hesitantly asked if he and his wife could accompany the van to Woodhill—since they were also headed there—he and Ginny were readily welcomed without question and they quickly boarded the Muggle vehicle. He had to admit that he was a bit surprised at their swift and rather unsuspecting acceptance of them, but he surmised that it _was_ public transportation after all. Even though _he_ was inherently mistrusting didn't mean that everyone was. Perhaps they should be, though. Unable to stop the flood of unpleasant memories that cascaded through his mind, Lucius remembered how easily Muggles could be manipulated. He'd been thankful of that fact for years, as it made executing Voldemort's orders so very simple. He remembered how he'd been able to lure callow Muggles into his grasp effortlessly; like luring children with candy. Now he was thankful for their naivety for an entirely different reason: Survival.

During the ride to the house Lucius studied the driver as he turned the wheel and worked the levers at both the center console and his feet. He'd heard of Muggle vehicles, of course, but had only seen a handful throughout his life since there was really no need for them in the wizarding world. With brooms, Portkeys, the Floo network and the ability to Apparate, a vehicle simply had no place. He supposed (still watching the driver) that at some point he might have to learn how to operate such a vehicle if he was to properly become a Muggle. It didn't look too terribly difficult, but he wasn't in a hurry to learn, either. They'd used public transportation to get this far and hoped they could continue to.

Lucius rolled his eyes as he turned to look out the window. _How to properly become a Muggle_, he repeated in his head with disgust. _Sounds like a book Arthur Weasley would read__;__ certainly not a goal that I, a pureblood wizard, should be striving to attain. _For a moment he revisited his old ways of thinking and was appalled at his life. He'd all but deserted his heritage and ancestry and he felt shameful for it. What would his father and grandfather say? He had willingly joined an inferior race. _But only for survival_, he countered. _Not by choice. What purpose would my heritage and ancestry serve if I were imprisoned in Azkaban? How prominent would my pureblood upbringing appear if I received the Kiss from the dementors? What it would certainly do is give those traitors pleasure to see me suffer and die; a pleasure I will never provide them. _He told himself that as degrading as it was, living with Muggles was far better than not living at all. He had stated on more than one occasion that he would willingly die for Voldemort and his cause; but after being so close to death and surviving, that statement was no longer accurate.

Glancing beside him and receiving a small smile from Ginny offered him a little solace. He _would_ be dead if it weren't for this young lady; this beautiful, sexy, brave young lady that he desired more and more each day. She'd saved his life quite literally. Although he'd given her hell in the beginning and downplayed her heroic deed, Lucius did not take such action lightly. There had been few—even in the Death Eater realm—that were willing to take such a chance. The more he thought about it, the more he was certain that if he'd been the only survivor, he more than likely _would_ have turned himself in; Azkaban Kiss or not. He never would have thought of joining the race he wanted to obliterate from existence and never would have gotten as far as they already had, especially with the injuries he'd acquired from the war. Come to think of it, he might not have even made it to Azkaban. He might have simply bled to death in the middle of a dirt path, trying to get help. Somehow, Ginny's presence made the task of joining and living among Muggles _pleasantly tolerable._ He also wouldn't deny the fact that being able to close the door to the inferior race at the end of the day—but still have a vestige of his world with him (a trustworthy, intelligent, caring vestige at that)—seemed to make all the difference. Ginny was his sole confidant, the only person he'd ever be able to truly be himself with again, and also his protective sanctuary that provided emotional safety, an undeserved warmth and genuine concern for him. Being honest with himself—taking into account all of the possessions he'd once owned and cherished—he'd never had such an exquisite and invaluable treasure as what she freely gave him.

And it was these facts that terrified Lucius to the very core of his complicated being, for she was everything he'd ever wanted in a woman. He knew what happened when things seemed "too good to be true," though; they usually were.

Lucius allowed his thoughts to drift to the only two women that had ever been granted entrance into his guarded heart. Years ago, he remembered how Narcissa's beauty had easily captured his attention with her flowing tendrils of spun gold, inviting eyes the color of cornflowers and svelte figure any Muggle model would have killed for. Her family's highly-respected Pureblood reputation is what had sealed the deal for the younger and more arrogant Lucius, though. Their courtship was quick and marriage unchallenged by either sides of their families, although everyone had been too concerned about joining bloodlines to realize there was no true love between them. Instead, there was pride, honor and obligation. He wouldn't fault Narcissa, though. Over the years, she'd been fervently protective of their family and had endlessly doted on Draco, making sure his every need was met to a fault while Lucius' needs often went unnoticed. Living a life of luxury, as Lucius and Narcissa did unquestionably, suggested the illusion of an ever-present romance that most assumed included cuddling before a roaring fire on chilly winter nights while sipping wine, or strolling hand-in-hand through a springtime garden in full bloom. In reality, tangible affection was rare and even their infrequent copulations had resembled more of a tornado than an act of love; unpredictable, fierce and potentially destructive.

The romantic inclinations that Narcissa lacked, Riza more than made up for. When she and Lucius were able to sneak away from their emotionally insufficient homes, they would spend their time continuously wrapped in each other's arms, repeatedly making love until their heated bodies lay spent across cool linens. Their encounters were not just to engage in sexual intercourse, though. Lucius and Riza would often read books of poetry to each other while lounging in robes made of Egyptian silk and sipping the finest elf wine. Periodically, Lucius would bring her Bird's Eye Primrose and Red Camellia flowers, both for their respective meanings of "I can't live without you" and "You're a flame in my heart," and a few embroidered handkerchiefs made of Swiss voile and Egyptian cotton as well. Riza would often bring him slices of his favorite fudge from Honeydukes or flasks of imported German Firewhiskey. Recent years had found them confiding to each other what they couldn't discuss with their families, which usually included the latest of Voldemort's plans and how they truly felt about them.

When Riza's unplanned pregnancy occurred, neither she nor Lucius could ignore the strain that it put on their clandestine relationship. She was torn between whether they should keep the child or not, but ultimately she wanted it because of her intense love for him. Lucius, however, knew she could not have the child, even though he shared her desire to have it, and devised a plan to talk her out of it. They'd argued and yelled, even shed a few tears, and consequently didn't see each other for almost a year after the termination. It took a few visits for them to work through their disappointments and frustrations with each other, but ultimately their intense affection and long-term devotion helped them return to their previous state of bliss. Lucius assumed he'd always miss Riza, but he felt that he might have a second chance now and hoped that he wouldn't end it before it began.

* * *

The short drive to Woodhill House was filled with luscious green countryside that was mostly untouched by urbanization and sprawling pastures where Cheviot sheep and Toggenburg goats grazed peacefully, seemingly oblivious to the few vehicles that sped by them. Lucius was not a stranger to tranquil countryside, as England had Lancashire and Derbyshire that were equally picturesque and serene. But even he had to admit there was something more magnificent about the land currently passing before his eyes. He inhaled deeply and dared to feel hopeful as he reached for Ginny's hand to hold. _Yes_, he thought. _A second chance indeed_.

Nestled among a thick grove of trees that were nearly bare this time of year was the cream colored Woodhill manor house. It was easy to imagine how the large house would stand out like a white butterfly amongst lush green rolling hills in its splendor during most of the year. As the van approached, the historic home silently acknowledged them with an unassuming air of humbleness, yet it stood proudly as it had for almost four hundred years before.

"Creoso a'baramin, everyone, which means welcome to my home!" a woman happily greeted all the passengers once they had exited the van. She looked to be in her late forties with short red hair that tapered down her neck, small rectangular tortoise shell framed glasses perched on the end of her petite nose and a gregarious smile that displayed genuine warmth. "Thank you for choosing Woodhill House for your stay. I'm Mrs. Yates and if you'll follow me, I'll get you checked in right away."

The three couples followed Mrs. Yates up the chipped stone steps and into the welcoming foyer. Decorated in rich colors and dark woods, it instantly provided the feeling of coming home, complete with two sleepy black Labrador dogs by the front desk that were doing nothing more than raising their heads in recognition of the guests.

"Hello!" Mrs. Yates cheerfully greeted Lucius and Ginny when it was their turn. "Do you have a reservation?"

"No, we don't," Lucius answered, glancing at Ginny. "Do you have any rooms available?" He had to admit that this was a charming inn and found himself feeling oddly comfortable already.

Mrs. Yates smiled sweetly, her bright green eyes shining at them over the rim of her glasses. "We do," she told them with a nod. "A couple cancelled a garden room just this morning, actually. Wait until you see the view. I happen to think it's one of the best views we have. I'll set you up with that one. Just for tonight?"

Lucius glanced at Ginny again, unsure of what to answer. "We're not sure yet," he told Mrs. Yates. "Could we have it for two nights and then proceed from there?"

Grabbing a pen and spiral notebook, Mrs. Yates nodded again. "By all means," she told him with a wave of her freckled hand. "And whom do I have the privilege of hosting?"

Relieved, Lucius smiled at her and answered proudly, "Mr. and Mrs. Teague O'Hare."

After being handed a real metal key and not a plastic card, Lucius and Ginny made their way up a narrow wooden staircase, having to mind their heads as they carefully ascended the steps with their luggage in tow to a first-floor room that overlooked the old walled garden & Glengesh Pass.

Ginny left her cases in the middle of the room and immediately headed for the balcony to see the beautiful view they'd been told they had. "Dear Merlin," she breathed as she looked out upon the meticulously manicured garden, taken in by the long shadows cast from the bright orange sun setting on the opposite side of the building they were staying in. "Look at this!" It reminded her of the sunset they'd watched by the river and made her smile, thinking that she'd acquired a whole new appreciation for sunsets.

Lucius joined her on the small shaded balcony in the chilly November air, having to admit the site before him was quite pleasing visually; both Ginny with her red hair gently blowing in the light breeze and the fragrant, colorful garden beckoning him. He approached her from behind, slipped his arms around her slim waist and nuzzled her neck, causing her to giggle quietly. "I am enjoying the view," he murmured against her supple skin, squeezing her slightly against his body.

Covering his arms with hers, she turned her head sideways and glanced up just enough to notice that his downcast eyes weren't looking anywhere near the garden, but more towards the rising swell of her breasts. Taking this as a compliment, she knew she couldn't give him too hard of a time. What woman didn't want to be admired by the man she was attracted to? "Lucius," she whispered, playfully hitting his arm and gently nudging him with her shoulder. "I meant out there."

Repeatedly pressing tiny kisses to the spot on her neck where her hickey was only barely visible now, he told her, "You gaze upon what you find alluring and I'll gaze upon what I find alluring." He couldn't help but imagine casting a Shielding Charm around them and a cushioning charm under them so they could make love while the sun set. Watching the light of day transform into the dark of night was magical in Lucius' eyes and heightened what was already a wonderful experience. There were genuine elements of magic at that time as well, but he put that out of his mind since he knew he wouldn't be able to practice like he once had and tried to ignore the instant sadness accompanying that reality.

Ginny shook her head, enjoying the contrast of his warm mouth upon her chilled skin. "You're impossible," she told him, looking back out towards the garden, amazed at just how comfortable this was with him. Somehow, this very moment, standing on the quaint balcony with his arms wrapped around her and her head resting on his shoulder felt completely natural, as if they'd never been anything other than lovers, as if there had never been the possibility they could have ended each other's lives just weeks ago.

"You've no idea," he reminded her, purposely allowing his lips to gently brush the outside of her ear as his throaty resonance rumbled against the sensitive flesh there. "Though I think you're catching on."

"Just slightly," she agreed, shivering from the flood of goose bumps that danced over her body when she felt his warm breath caress her ear and heard the lust in his quiet growl. "Let's go back inside, loverboy. It's too cold to stay out here very long." _My resistance seems to be weakening by the day_, she thought and briefly wondered exactly _why_ she was resisting in the first place.

Lucius pressed his lips to her cheek lightly, reluctantly released his arms from around her and turned to open the door. "As you wish, milady," he addressed her properly, winking as she walked by and into the hotel room. He wondered what would happen if he attempted a warming charm on the balcony later.

* * *

At ten till seven, Lucius and Ginny arrived at the restaurant on the main floor of Woodhill House and attempted to secure a table but were told that none were available without reservations. Lucius informed them that they were staying there for the night, but it didn't seem to matter. He briefly thought of bribing the maitre d' as he'd done countless times over the years, but given their new surroundings and culture, he was unsure if that was an accepted practice. With one last effort to control the situation, he slightly lifted his fingers from his side and attempted the Confundus Charm that had worked so well on the horrible lady at the immigration office and countless other Muggles.

As Lucius' eyes locked with his, he attempted to slip into the impertinent man's mind and suggest there _was_ a table available, but nothing happened. He tried as hard as he could, but was completely shut out. Since Lucius couldn't gain access to his mind, the maitre d' gave him a quizzical expression, as if wondering why he was still standing there.

Quickly looking away and reaching for Ginny's hand to lead her aside, Lucius desperately tried to conceal his shock. What in the name of Merlin went wrong? He was a powerful wizard and the Confundus Charm never failed him. The only people that could resist it were those who were highly skilled at Occlumency. This man was a mere Muggle. How was it possible that Lucius' Legilimency spell was rendered ineffective? He wasn't sure if he was angry or offended, but he was definitely confused. As far as he knew, it just _wasn't possible_ for a Muggle to block that spell.

Lucius briefly thought of telling Ginny about the incident, but quickly decided against it. She would immediately assume it was someone from the Ministry and panic. If it _were_ someone from the Ministry, they wouldn't still be standing there. No, she didn't need to know. He also didn't want to tell her that his attempt at the charm had failed because when the need for it arose again, she might doubt his ability. No one ever doubted a Malfoy's ability; at least not if he had anything to do with it. Merlin. What the _hell_ just happened?

When Keiran and Milana arrived fifteen minutes later, Ginny told them they would have to go elsewhere because they had no reservations and couldn't get a table.

"Let me double check," Keiran told them, starting to walk over to the maitre d'. "Sometimes they can be just a little thick."

While the women chatted about how beautiful and charming the hotel was, Lucius discreetly watched Keiran engage in a hushed conversation with the maitre d' and noticed the bills that swiftly passed from one hand to the other. Keiran bribed him; and the man accepted! He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He could have managed that without a problem, especially since it had been a common practice in his life. Perhaps Keiran dined here often enough to have an established reputation? Lucius was both impressed and intrigued, yet suspicious at the same time. He was accustomed to being the influential one with the connections to pull the proverbial strings, not the one having to rely on the connections of others to provide for him. He suddenly found himself extremely self-conscious.

Keiran motioned for the group to join him as they were quickly led to a table in the back of the restaurant and immediately brought glasses of water and menus.

"Most of the food they serve is grown locally," Milana told them as they perused the items. "You won't find food much fresher than here."

"Their best dish is the Donegal mountain lamb and carrageen pudding," Keiran told Lucius and Ginny. "I highly recommend it."

"Do you two dine here often?" Lucius asked casually, curious as to how Keiran would answer after what he had witnessed just moments ago. He noticed that neither said anything about it, almost as if it had never happened.

Looking up from his menu, Keiran simply smiled and said, "We drop in from time to time."

"We've become friends with the owners over the past few years," Milana added, absentmindedly pushing her hair back behind her ear so her earrings were visible. Three diamonds glittered from her lobule while two silver hoops adorned the helix. "A wonderful couple. Their family has lived in the area for generations."

"Really?" Ginny asked, glancing up at her. "I'll have to keep that in mind next time I see one of them. This place is amazing. The gardens outside of our room are absolutely beautiful."

"They're quite proud of this property," Keiran continued, his stoic but pleasant expression never seeming to change. "The gardens are their most prized possession. They spend hours preening and pruning those flowers."

Milana gazed at her husband over the menu in her hands and rolled her dark chocolate-colored eyes. "Now, A'maelamin, you know it's more than just flowers," she remarked with a wink so subtle, no one else noticed.

Keiran grinned and barely nodded his head in response. "Of course, Lirimaer," he agreed, and returned to studying his menu to choose his dinner with no further expounding.

Lucius and Ginny glanced at each other with inquisitive looks. Neither had ever heard those terms before, but assumed they were Irish terms of endearment.

"How did you two decide on Ardara?" Keiran inquired as they waited for their food. "It's certainly not the most brilliant town in Ireland and often the most underrated."

"We were looking for a small city," Lucius answered after taking a sip of his Guinness and trying not to make a face. Beer was not his beverage of choice by far. "We're from London and have no desire to live in such an overpopulated city again."

"We certainly understand," Milana replied, reaching for her mug.

Ginny was eyeing her dark drink, never having seen a mixture quite like it. "I'm sorry," she said politely, nodding slightly towards her mug. "But what did you say that was?"

Milana answered, "We call it a Johnny-jump-up. It's a pint of Guinness mixed with Bulmer's cider and quite a popular concoction around here. Would you like to taste?"

Ginny's mouth opened to tell Milana that she would like to try, but Lucius answered for her. "Shayla," he said quickly, eyes slightly more open than usual. "Perhaps we'll try one together in the next couple days or so; after all, we are planning on making this home. There will be many opportunities for such culinary ventures." Locking onto her emeralds glittering across the table from him, he projected into her mind, "_We don't know these people. I don't think it prudent to share their drinks_."

"_I didn't think a sip would hurt_," she thought back. "_My friends and I used to do it all the time_." Ginny didn't really understand how a sip could possibly do any harm.

"_You're not with your friends now_," Lucius thought back, lifting one eyebrow to finalize his decision on the matter.

"If you're from London, that explains why you're looking for a smaller city," Keiran said with a slight shake of his head, oblivious to the mental communication between the two. "We avoid that area as much as possible ourselves."

"It can be a bit hectic and crowded," Ginny agreed, not having bothered to argue with Lucius or try to make a point with him. His last statement had said all she needed to hear. Just because she had done something in the past didn't mean she'd be doing it now. "I also wanted to be near the water so we checked into some areas along the coastline. The pictures we saw of Ardara looked warm and inviting, and we knew it's where we wanted to go first."

"It does have a unique charm about it," Milana agreed with a nod while adjusting the Claddagh ring on her left hand. "I think you'll both feel at home here fairly quickly."

"Is employment an issue?" Lucius inquired curiously. "Obviously there's not a plethora of opportunities here." With their financial reserve nearly depleted, securing employment was a priority.

"Many of us work in Donegal," Keiran answered, sitting back in his chair and casually folding his arms for comfort. "It's only about twenty-five miles southeast."

Lucius glanced at Ginny, knowing Donegal was much larger and could more than likely provide them plenty of employment opportunities. "Well, Shayla," he began, looking towards her. "I see a trip to Donegal in our near future."

"Sounds like it," Ginny agreed. "Is that where you two met?"

Milana peered at her husband and smiled. "We both grew up in Limerick, but didn't meet until our second year at American College in Dublin," she answered, affection evident in her soft voice. "We tied the knot a couple years after graduation. What about you and Teague? Where did you meet such a dapper gent?"

Ginny instantly grinned and was proud of the compliment towards him. "It's a bit sad actually," she warned. "We met at a hospital."

"A hospital?" Keiran repeated as his thin dark eyebrows lifted in interest. "That's unusual."

"It was," Lucius agreed, stealing a quick glance at Ginny, daring to tell their fabricated story. "My wife was terminally ill and her younger brother had been in a horrible car accident. For a number of months, we would see each other passing in the corridors or run into the other acquiring food in the cafeteria and developed an unusual friendship. Within a month of each other, my wife passed and then her brother did. It was a difficult time obviously, but we found solace together in our grieving."

"That's so sad," Milana said quietly, her expression solemn. "Accept our condolences please. "

"Yes, we're sorry for your losses," Keiran acknowledged. "That was a few years ago?"

Ginny glanced at Lucius. "Almost three," she answered, scissoring the fingers of her left hand, still not accustomed to wearing a wedding ring set. "We've been married just a few months now."

"Oh, you're newlyweds," Milana said sweetly with a big smile, temporarily cocking her head to the side. "Well, I'm glad you were able to turn a tragedy into something beautiful. Congratulations on finding happiness with each other."

"Thank you," Ginny said quietly and glanced towards Lucius, slightly relieved when their food arrived, knowing Milana had no idea just how prophetic she was.

* * *

Dinner passed quickly with pleasant and safe conversation that focused mainly on Ardara and its history. Lucius and Ginny learned that the city of only seven hundred or so inhabitants had been best known for its woolen goods and tweed since its inception. Spinning and weaving trades had declined all over Ireland at one point, but the people of Ardara changed that in the 1870s, helping the trade back to its feet and providing quite the reputation for the small town. Milana raved about Nancy's on Main Street, as it was two hundred years old and still run by the same family. She told them they would just have to go tomorrow and introduce themselves to the owners. Each May a music festival known as the Cup of Tae began at the Nesbitt Arms Hotel and expanded throughout the village's many pubs for four days. The Cup of Tae was the name of an Irish reel made famous by John Gallagher, award winning fiddle player, whose family made tea on fair days for generations and who still participated in the festival each year.

"The golf resort at Narin and Portnoo is one of my favorites," Keiran was saying, elbows on the table with his hands folded under his chin. "Do you play, Teague?"

Lucius, who hadn't been listening to their recent topic of conversation, had been thinking about what happened earlier. The incident with the maitre d' wouldn't leave his mind. He just didn't understand. He knew a bribe wasn't strictly for the wizarding world, so why hadn't he made the attempt? He'd been erring on the side of caution, that's why. Since when did Lucius Malfoy err on the side of caution? There'd been many times throughout his life where he'd been calculating, but he didn't consider that cautious. He never confused predatory for hesitant. He didn't feel very predatory, though. He honestly wasn't sure what he felt and was repulsed by his uncertainty. Since when did a…

"Darling?" Ginny said, noticing the glassy state of his icy eyes and wondering just how far away he was. She'd been concerned about him all day, actually. Even though they'd had a cozy moment on the balcony, Lucius had been fairly quiet otherwise. She knew he was working through something in his mind and wondered if she'd find out what.

As if snapping out of a trance, Lucius lifted his eyes to her, realizing he'd apparently been spoken to and hadn't answered by the expectant expression on her face. "Please forgive my irreverence," he apologized, looking at Keiran and then Milana, before noticing Ginny's concerned expression from across the table. _Must not let my defenses down again_, he chided himself. _She can't know._

"It's no problem at all," Keiran told him truthfully, understanding the side effects of traveling. "I had been talking about my favorite golf resort and asked if you played."

Ginny saw the helpless glance from Lucius that told her he didn't know what Keiran was referring to and quickly answered, "Teague suffered a back injury years ago that has prevented him from playing and I'm afraid I never found it appealing."

"That is correct," Lucius continued, taking her cue. "My first wife and I had played a little before the injury." He had no idea what he was talking about, but he supposed what he said was safe.

Milana leaned over towards Ginny. "I'm with you, Shayla," she agreed with a knowing smile. "I always send him off with the boys to play and go shopping instead."

"You're just afraid I'll beat you again," Keiran teased his mate with a playful look of contempt. "My lovely wife is an excellent golfer, but since losing to me a couple years ago in a high stakes game has never reclaimed her interest. Coincidence? I think not."

"Whatever helps you sleep," Milana sarcastically replied with a smirk.

"Teague, I don't know the extent of your injury, but would you consider trying again?" Keiran asked curiously. "Take a few swings and see how it feels maybe?"

He glanced at Ginny again, wondering what he was supposed to take a few swings of. "I might consider," Lucius answered with a slight nod. "I'm afraid you'll have to start at the very beginning though. Unfortunately I've forgotten nearly everything." That certainly wasn't much of a lie since he didn't know anything about it in the first place.

"Good. I'll have to keep that in mind then," Keiran said with a satisfied smile and nod. "I get so lonely when I head out to the course these days with no one to play with." He turned to stare at his wife poignantly, lifting both eyebrows to emphasize his point.

"Oh, shut your gob," Milana said impishly, winking at her husband and his teasing before turning her attention to Teague and Shayla. "Should we order any afters?"

Ginny and Lucius looked at other briefly, but neither knew what she meant.

"Forgive our Irish slang," Keiran said with apologetic eyes, noticing their questioning glances. "Should we order any dessert?"

"No, thank you," Lucius said, having leaned back in his chair to relax from his full meal sometime ago. "I've no more room unfortunately. Dinner was absolutely delicious though." He meant that sincerely.

"The Yates do serve some of the best meals in town," Milana told them. "We'll definitely have to do this again."

Ten minutes later, Lucius and Ginny were returning to their room, having told the Quinns 'thank you' and 'good night'. They were given the couple's home telephone number so they could keep contact with them, though neither was quite sure just what to do with the number since they didn't know how to use a telephone yet. It had been an enjoyable time though, and both Lucius and Ginny were surprised at how their evening had gone with the Muggles.

"If you ever repeat this," Lucius began, closing the door behind them and slipping out of his jacket. "I'll deny it. But I have to say, dinner with them was somewhat agreeable." He paused. "It doesn't mean I've changed my mind about Muggles, but at least I never pictured torturing them with a _Cruciatus_ Curse." He was rather proud of himself for that accomplishment as he walked over to the small wooden table, placed the jacket on the back of the chair and sat down. "I will need to research this game of golf, though, if I'm to attempt to play it with Keiran."

"That is a vast improvement, considering you begged me to allow you to curse the Berkeleys repeatedly," Ginny pointed out as she dropped her purse to the floor, slipped off her shoes and headed for the bathroom. "And I know a little about golf, so I can help you there," she added and closed the door.

While he waited for her, Lucius couldn't stop replaying the incident from earlier in the evening in his head for about the hundredth time. He still didn't understand. That spell in particular had _always_ worked on every single Muggle he'd ever attempted it on. He'd not been able to penetrate the man's mind at all. Was it possible he could have been a wizard? Lucius almost laughed out loud at that thought. Of course he wasn't a wizard. A wizard skilled enough at Occlumency to thwart an attempt of Legilimency from another wizard certainly wouldn't be employed as a maitre d' in a Muggle restaurant. What other reason could it possibly be, then?

That's when Lucius' self-awareness shattered around him as if someone had taken his own confidence and smashed it atop his head like a piece of brittle glass, feeling the muscles in his shoulders and neck sag at the despicable realization that felt as if it was crushing him physically. He was becoming _insecure_. How pathetic was that? A Malfoy, insecure? That was both preposterous and unacceptable. He must be mistaken. He tried to reason that he and Ginny had been to hell and back. Their lives had literally been turned upside down. He concluded that questioning their actions periodically was understandable. Being insecure, however, was not. The shame from earlier in the day when he was thinking about how he'd practically renounced his heritage, coupled with the humiliation he felt now, was almost too much to bear. Is this what he had to look forward to? A steady progression of incomplete spells and charms because his confidence was waning?

It was his own lack of credence in his ability that caused the spell to be ineffective. It _had_ to be. There was no other excuse possible. Dear Merlin. What did this mean? He wasn't losing his magic, was he? That seemed unimaginable. Wizards didn't lose their magic until they were quite elderly and not far from death. He was neither. He already second-guessed every person around him and every situation he found himself in. The last thing he needed was to question his abilities. They were all he had left. Bloody hell.

When he heard the faucet turn on in the bathroom, indicating Ginny was coming out in a few moments, Lucius sat taller in his chair and fought to push away the revolting thoughts from his mind. Under no circumstances could he let her know of his weakness. Because she relied on the fact he possessed more magic knowledge than her to aid in their protection and survival, he would not cause her to be afraid and doubt him; he seemed to doubt himself enough for the two of them. He'd worn a brave façade before and he'd do it again.

When Ginny exited the bathroom she continued her comments, oblivious to Lucius' inner turmoil. "I think I know why you could handle the Quinns," she told him, walking over to the table where he was sitting.

"Do tell," Lucius said as he sat perfectly still with his left ankle perched on his right knee, elbows stationary on the arms of the wooden chair and fingers interlaced at the center of his body. With Ginny looking radiant standing before him, it wasn't all that difficult to steer his focus to her.

Ginny crossed her arms and raised one eyebrow. "They're just like us," she said simply. The Berkeleys had been sappy sweet, and it had driven them nuts. She and Lucius would never be like that. They were more like the Quinns, she thought; sarcastic and quick to throw a good-natured jab at the other in affection.

"That's nonsense," Lucius quickly protested, rolling his eyes. "They're nothing like us." No one was like Ginny and him. It wasn't possible.

Ginny laughed at his quick denial, knowing he would respond that way. "You didn't notice the teasing and jesting between them?" she asked. "Or the mischievous looks they gave each other? It was like watching ourselves. I have to say we must be fairly entertaining because they sure were." Granted, she knew their personalities were vastly different, but how they interacted with each other was quite similar.

Lucius quietly chuckled at her statement and thought to himself how exquisite she looked standing across from him with her hair up in a Muggle clip she'd purchased a few days ago, her red locks swept up in a seductive twist exposing her creamy white neck and wearing a dark green dress that clung to her curves. He quickly lost interest in discussing the Quinns and continued to focus on her in the hopes that perhaps his self-degrading thoughts from earlier might disappear for a while. "Yes, Shayla, Darling," he quipped, releasing his fingers and lowering his ankle. He placed his palms on the chair arms and pushed himself up slowly. "I'm sure we could draw quite a crowd."

"I'm surprised we haven't already," she replied casually and then noticed the predatory gaze on his face as he took slow, methodical steps towards her. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I wasn't ready for any _afters_ in the restaurant," he began, using the Irish term, noticing she was taking hesitant steps away from him. "But I do believe I'd like a nibble of something sweet now." _The perfect way to clear these lurid thoughts away_, he told himself.

Ginny's instinct caused her to continue backing away, not because she was afraid of him, but because she was feeling playful and had the notion he was too, wanting to take advantage of the lighthearted moment. "I don't see anything sweet for you to nibble on in here," she teased, glancing backwards to make sure she wasn't cornering herself. "Perhaps you need to go back downstairs to the restaurant and see what they have that might satisfy your craving."

He continued to stalk her as she matched each step of his. "Oh, I don't think so," he told her with a sly grin on his face while mischief danced in his ice-colored eyes. "I happen to see a delectable little morsel right in front of me that would –" His hungry eyes skimmed their way down her body and back up again. "- _satisfy_ me thoroughly."

"Delectable little morsel?" she exclaimed, feigning displeasure with his term as her cheeks flushed with heat from his last words and body nearly burned where his eyes roamed over her. "Is that what you think of me?" She'd never really been chased before, at least not in fun, and couldn't wait to be caught. She felt her heart begin to pound at the thought.

"Indeed," Lucius answered simply with a nod, his lips forming a straight smile while both eyebrows shot up quickly. "And then some."

When Lucius tried to snatch her arm in his grasp, Ginny squealed in surprise and rushed away from him, thus causing the chase to begin. Neither ran, but they thoroughly played the cat and mouse game around the room, over the bed, around the table, Ginny barely darting out of his reach while both laughed as if they were children.

Ginny hurried out on to the patio, thinking she could avoid his attempt at catching her and get back inside.

She was wrong.

After leisurely stepping out onto the balcony, Lucius closed the door behind him with a soft _click_ and a wicked grin on his face. She would be his. Tonight.

"Now wherever will you run away to?" Lucius purred, clasping his hands behind his back as he peered at her ravenously. "It appears as if you're trapped out here on this dark, isolated balcony with me. How delightful."

Wrapping her arms around her body in the cold night air, Ginny couldn't argue about being trapped. "It's freezing out here," she told him, the cold cement harshly reminding her bare feet of the temperature and her pounding heart telling her that this evening felt different than some others had. "Let's go back inside."

"Where you can get away from me again?" he taunted, his deep voice velvet in the black of night as he stealthily approached one languid step at a time. "I'm afraid not, my dear. You're cornered, you're trapped and you're mine." It had been quite awhile since he'd played this game, but he knew exactly how he wanted it to end.

"This is too easy for you," she told him, still taking steps away, only succeeding in making a crescent shape around the balcony in her efforts. "Don't you want more of a challenge?" Both her anticipation of what would happen and her heart rate were increasing at an alarming rate. She'd never been with a man so unabashed about his desire. She found it both intimidating and intoxicating, instinctively squeezing her thighs together at the sensations he was stirring within her. Merlin, what he did to her was deliciously naughty. Rational thoughts were quickly fleeing her body and leaving her subject to her raging hormones. That was dangerous.

"Not particularly," Lucius answered slowly, emphasizing each syllable as if to draw out the moment. "Come here, Ginny, dear."

After they circled the patio twice more, Ginny made a vain attempt for the door, but was quickly seized by Lucius' strong arms. She fought him a little, as both her arms were pinned at his chest, and struggled in his hold, but the warmth around her felt good and she really didn't want to get away from him anyway. They'd flirted like this before, but she couldn't help but think tonight might be the night.

"Here's my delectable little morsel," he whispered throatily, holding her wriggling body tightly to his. "Just where I want her." He'd all but forgotten about earlier thoughts as a recently neglected part of his body was stirring and pressing uncomfortably against the confines of his pants. _Just a little longer_, he told himself. _And the waiting will be well worth it._

Ginny could feel the heat of his breath warming her lips, still faintly smell the beer from earlier and, coupled with his spicy cologne and the crisp night air that smelled of damp trees, it all mixed to make her knees nearly buckle in his powerful embrace. As the battle with her hormones ended, she was painfully aware that she'd lost miserably. "You don't play fair," she said quietly, her chest quickly rising and falling. _And for once, I'm glad_, she thought.

Lucius chuckled in a slightly sinister way at the truthful words that fell from her trembling lips. "I don't believe that's any sort of revelation to you," he whispered, thinking of a way to catch her off guard and ensure his goal for the night would be reached. "But if you'd really prefer…" And he released his hold, turning and slowly walking away from her, one measured step after another.

Ginny stood still for a moment, unsure of why she wasn't still in his arms, but immediately missed his body against hers. "Bloody tease," she grumbled, taking a couple steps towards the door where he'd stopped, thinking they were going back inside, almost disappointed at what she assumed was just more teasing from him.

She was wrong again.

Before she knew what hit her, Ginny was wrapped in his arms once more, the force of his embrace sending her against the cement wall with his body pressed to hers, his lips seizing her neck and leaving trails of wet skin in the frigid air, causing goose bumps to scatter instantly across her anxious body.

"I never tease," he murmured in between kisses, working his way up to her parted lips. He could barely see her on the dark patio but could feel her quickened heartbeat and hear her heavy breathing. Closing his mouth over hers in a hungry, demanding kiss, he reached up to her hair, released the clip and tossed the plastic aside, sliding his fingers from the back of her neck up into her soft red locks. He held her tightly, pressing his still restrained erection against her abdomen. How he'd missed being able to physically express his passion for another, already picturing her naked body writhing underneath him.

Ginny made a mental note to always lose if this is what she received in return. No longer was she aware of the chilly air on her skin or the cold cement under her feet. She grasped Lucius' belt on either side of his waist, hooked her fingers around it snugly and pulled him even closer to her with all her strength, trapping herself between the hard wall and his warm body. When he'd released her hair and thrown the clip across the patio, she was sure she'd moaned, and again when his hands snaked their way into her tousled locks, grabbing and pulling, controlling their passionate kiss. No one had ever asserted control over her like that and it only fueled to awaken her darker appetite that she usually had to suppress. She could feel a hard bulge pressing against her and briefly thought of reaching for the zipper and button of his pants to release him. She struggled to remember why she was waiting. Did she have a good reason? Not really. Not anymore. The decision had already been made.

Lips frantically joining, Lucius slipped his arms around her waist, allowing his hands the freedom they'd craved for days, sliding them down her back and buttocks to her thighs and back up, moaning into their kiss. Merlin, did her taut body feel amazing under his hands, just as he knew it would. He felt her arms slip around his neck and fingers slide into his hair, effectively taking away any hindrance to him running his hands all over her as he planned to do.

Ginny sighed into their heated kiss as his fingertips kneaded their way down her back, longing for more of his touch and easily giving in to the yearnings for this man that she'd fought valiantly. She wanted to speak, wanted to say something, but she was such a jumble of random thought and fervent emotion that she didn't know where to start, but knew how to remedy that.

"Read my mind," she breathed against his lips as her fingers raked through his blond tresses illuminated by the moonlight.

"What?" he whispered in response, not wanting to end his exploration of her luscious mouth that welcomed him so readily.

"Read my mind," she repeated, wishing for that intimate mental connection that had not been possible with anyone else. "It's just…I can't explain…"

"Shh," Lucius soothed, cupping her flushed cheeks in his palms and nodding in understanding of what she couldn't say. Chests heaving, he slipped into her mind and discovered she was a blend of desire, uncertainty and nervousness, but ultimately he detected submission. There was no restraint within her. Did that mean…

Severing the connection, he buried his face in the crook of her neck and growled against her sensitive flesh while sliding his hands down the back of her thighs again and easily lifting her body up with passion induced adrenaline, barely hearing her whimper of surprise as her legs locked around his body. His lips crushed against hers, head spinning with intoxication, and wondered how he wasn't ripping her clothes off in shreds as he pressed her body against the wall and slipped his hands under her dress to grip bare skin in an effort to hold her more securely.

"Perhaps…we should go…inside," Ginny whispered in between frantic kisses, her arms fastened snugly around his neck and squeezing her thighs together to press him to her as tightly as possible.

Nipping her neck lightly with his teeth, Lucius lifted his head as a strand of hair stuck to his wet lips, and breathed, "I love the way you think." _Not much longer_, he told himself. _Finally_.

Lucius kept his hold on her body and backed away from the wall to walk carefully to the door, thankful when she reached for the knob and swung the door open. After he stepped into the hotel room, he turned so she could hastily close the door behind them.

Lucius' eyes, once filled with the coldness of ice, were now vibrant with longing for the woman in his arms, his bright blue irises never leaving the sparkling emeralds of hers. He saw no doubt or remorse in them and was pleased. He quickly reached the end of the bed, placing one knee on the soft mattress before gently dropping their bodies down, her red hair fanning out under her while his blond locks fell forward towards her face.

Ginny didn't care if his hair was in the way or not and pulled him down in a searing kiss as their bodies grinded and writhed on the bed. "I bet you never thought," she breathed as she felt his lips trail down her neck and back up to her mouth. "That the dangerous Lucius Malfoy…would ever be in bed…with the little Weasley girl….and not be taking her by force…but by desire." Ginny was overcome by the moment and had said the first thoughts that popped into her head. It _was_ amazing, miraculous even, that they could be here, at this moment, in this position together and it be amicable and equally wanted.

Her words caused a lightening bolt of alarm to flash in his mind, but he tried to ignore it. She wanted him, he wanted her and that's all that mattered. He lifted his upper torso slightly so her fumbling fingers would have an easier time with his shirt, rolling from one side to the other when she hastily pushed the material off his shoulders and away from his aroused body. With one arm underneath her to brace himself, he slid his free hand up from her hip and glided it over her stomach until he cupped her breast, groaning and pushing his hips against her instinctively when he felt her nipple harden from his touch.

Unfortunately, his mind would not let her statement go. What did she mean exactly? _Does she think I'm above forcibly taking her? Does she not think me capable of such an act anymore? That I've completely gone soft? _He was _quite_ capable. He was Lucius Malfoy. And he was offended at her presumption of his lost malevolence.

"What makes you think if you told me to stop right now that I would?" he growled, kneading her firm breast in his hand and grinding his body to hers while his mouth found its way to her neck again, pinching some of the flesh in between his teeth harder than earlier. "Who says I wouldn't still have you anyway, even if you changed your mind and fought me?" He was quite adept at preventing desperate and pathetic attempts at stopping him from reaching his goal. He'd had years of practice after all.

Thinking he was erotically taunting her, Ginny smiled and replied, "I'm not afraid of you, Lucius. Not like I was. You're not the arrogant monster you once were. You're almost civil." She knew he was no angel by any means, but he was not the devil of a few months ago. He'd proven that.

Lucius usually enjoyed a little provocative banter with his lover, but this was turning his desire into something less appealing. Why did he feel the need to prove to her that he could just as easily _not_ be civil? It was as if he was almost angry _because_ she wasn't scared. With the majority of the day being horribly unkind to him, this was the last thing he needed. "I can still be a monster, my dear," he threatened, using both of his hands to remove hers from around his neck and harshly press them to the bed above her head. "You don't need me to remind you, do you?" _That's it_, he told himself. _Just the slightest flicker of uncertainty in her wide eyes will prove I'm still the same man, even if I have flouted my ancestry and failed at making the miserable git in the restaurant succumb to my will_. _I have not yet lost everything._

Ginny's heart pounded in anticipation, not fear, of his next action. She remembered wishing for a guy who could discover how to truly turn her on and wasn't surprised that Lucius was that guy. "You can try to remind me," she teased, still thinking this was part of his seduction. "But you couldn't sincerely hurt me and you know it." Why were they even talking about this? She wanted action, not conversation, as the throbbing apex between her legs was desperate for long overdue attention.

Lucius searched her glittering emeralds for any hint of fear or alarm, but discovered nothing there but unbridled lust. He had to try once more. It was not possible that he'd lost his edge. She'd been scared of him when he'd come after her a few nights ago in his drunken stupor. Why not now?

Keeping his grip on her wrists, Lucius reached down to his pants to quickly unfasten them. He couldn't sincerely hurt her, hmm? He wasn't the arrogant monster he once was? Maybe this would change her mind and prove that he was not so far removed from the Lucius that she'd once known. Perhaps she needed to be reintroduced to him.

Eyes never leaving hers, determined to show her how dangerous he could still be, Lucius pushed his pants down enough to release himself and then went to work on her dress, his fingers climbing up her thigh until he could grab a hold of her cotton knickers to roughly pull them down and off before wedging his body in between her legs to spread them apart for him.

With his blond tendrils falling towards her flushed face, Lucius held her wrists down with one hand while the other snaked to her knee and lifted it up to allow for easy access. While his weight pressed down on her, he paused momentarily, poised at her entrance, close enough to feel the heat emanating from her.

"Is this how you want it, Miss Weasley?" he growled dangerously, purposely using her proper name. "Pinned down and unable to move with no tenderness whatsoever? Forced to take whatever you're given?" _This should do it_, he told himself, expecting to see panic upon her face.

Reveling in being completely vulnerable to Lucius, Ginny began lifting her hips to try and get him closer. Gone was the virginal little girl that she'd once been. Tom Riddle took care of her. Instead, in her place, was a young woman with a pernicious libido that no one had been able to slake because she'd always kept that part of her hidden. Lucius awakened and nourished her, coaxed her out of the corner, and was not appalled by her needs, excited by the prospect of what their future sessions would involve. She felt as if she were in heaven, disappointed that he wasn't already sliding in and out of her.

Biting her lip briefly, Ginny replied breathlessly, "It wouldn't be the first time, Mr. Malfoy. And I hope it won't be the last."

Anger churned and bubbled inside Lucius' already hot body. _So just do it,_ he told himself. _She obviously isn't going to be afraid of you. She wants it and you want it! What in the name of Merlin are you waiting for? Physically remind her of who she's with already! Prove that you're the same man you've always been!_

Certain he'd cut off the blood supply to her hands from squeezing them so tightly and certain he'd created more bruises on the back of her knee from his crushing grip, Lucius gritted his teeth and willed himself to slam his length into her.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't take her like this. _You've failed again ol' chap_, a voice echoed in his head. _Apparently you're not the same man and today has proven it._

"What's the matter with you?" he thundered in frustration, shoving her leg down, releasing her hands and crawling away from her and off the end of the bed, scrambling to somehow tuck in his erection and refasten his pants. "Don't you understand what's happening?" His escalating fury throughout the day had finally caught up with him and had managed to find the worst possible time to unleash itself.

Chest heaving, Ginny sat up on the bed and pulled her dress down, instantly alarmed at his action. "Yes, Lucius," she answered, eyes wide as she watched him pace at the end of the bed. "I know it's been a while for me, but I'm pretty sure it's called sex." She didn't understand this at all. She'd finally decided to be his and he had to choose _now_ to be noble?

Lucius frantically shook his head. "No, no, no," he corrected, voice sounding frenzied as he stole frequent glances at her. "It was…I was attempting to…" He stopped to face her and ran his hands through his tousled blond hair, glancing up at the ceiling before he spoke. "Don't you understand what I'm capable of? What I was trying to do?"

Trying to catch her breath and figure out what was happening, Ginny stared at Lucius for a moment. He stood at the end of the bed with his hands on his hips, his messy hair hanging limp, his bare chest still heaving from their earlier passion and his pants fastened by the button only with both the belt undone and zipper down. Still desiring him, she crawled towards him and answered, "Well, I think I was about to find out." Certainly he didn't think that she was unaware they were about to have sex. He knew she'd been with others. Perhaps she just needed to make it more clear that she was fine with this and wanted it as much as he.

When her nimble fingers began to crawl over his bare abdomen and chest, Lucius pushed her hand away. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" he barked, disbelief clouding his eyes. "How could you not be afraid of a man forcibly taking you like that?" Lucius couldn't remember the last time he'd been this upset and was struggling to control his composure. This day had just gone from bad to worse and caused him to wonder which part he was most disturbed over.

"Lucius, I want to be with you," Ginny exclaimed, exasperated by his behavior. Merlin, what part of this was he not getting? "And I guess sometimes I enjoy it a little rougher than most girls. I thought you, of all men, would appreciate that." Had she been wrong in her assumption of his sexual appetite? Was he put off by her willingness for such tenuous behavior? None of this made any sense to her.

Then she stopped for a moment to replay some of his comments inside her head and slipped off the bed to stand in front of him with her arms crossed and eyes narrowed, desperately trying to shed some light onto this situation. "Wait…were you _trying_ to scare me?" she asked. She'd thought their banter was simply part of their teasing. Was he being serious? What the hell was going on with him tonight? She wondered if maybe this was the culmination of whatever had been on his mind earlier in the day, but she still didn't understand. "Does this have something to do with why you were fairly quiet today?"

Suddenly very uncomfortable at the thought she'd picked up on any of his mental admonishments, Lucius turned away from her. He certainly couldn't explain it all. It was simply too humiliating. His fury seemed to melt into a puddle of self-pity around his feet. He'd started off the ride to the house shameful of his discarded heritage to then learn he was losing his edge and ability to perform spells that he'd once mastered, thanks to an insignificant Muggle, and now he was confused and embarrassed at his behavior. This woman, this desirable woman, had been ready and willing to finally give herself to him, and what did he do? Tried to scare her to somehow make himself feel better, as if being able to frighten her now would confirm he was still the Malfoy he'd always been.

What a pathetic son of a bitch he was. His hands closed into fists as his insides churned, wishing he could yell or scream or something to release his frustration.

"Answer me," Ginny said, crossing her arms, trying not to be angry with him. "Please." He was obviously upset about something and she wanted to help him. They'd finally made it to a city that would be more than just another stop. They'd finally made it to the point where they could consummate their odd relationship. The last thing she wanted was another fight. "I can't help you if you won't talk to…"

"I don't want to discuss this right now," Lucius said, dangerously quiet, shaking his head in disbelief at the circumstance he found himself in and realizing he needed to get out. If he'd been back in his old world, he would have just Apparated away, but he certainly couldn't do that now. "I just…I need to go outside." He was feeling like a caged hippogriff and needed to get away from her soon. It was impossible to explain this. Even he didn't fully understand what was happening.

When Lucius reached to retrieve his shirt from the floor, Ginny grabbed his arm. "I think you need to answer my question," she repeated. "Lucius, I know you're upset about something. We've discussed worse things I'm sure. If you'd just…"

Just like powerful waves that crash against the shore, another flood of anger crashed through his mind rendering him incapable of rational thought. Lucius grabbed her upper arms and shook her once. "Yes, I was trying to frighten you," he hissed, eyes dangerously narrowed to mere slits. "Is that what you want to hear?" He gripped one wrist and squeezed until Ginny was crouched at his feet, whimpering and clawing at his arm to release his vice-like grip. "I said I don't want to discuss this right now. Do you understand me?"

With a couple tears of pain and confusion squeezing from her eyes, Ginny nodded, thankful when he shoved her arm away, as she instantly cradled the throbbing limb to her chest. She watched him hastily put his shirt back on, unable to pretend she wasn't distraught and completely baffled at what had taken place between them the past thirty minutes. "I'm only trying to help you," she said barely above a whisper, looking up at him. "That's all I've done…since the day I rescued you…was try to help you. Should we just stop the…charade and move on?" It's not what she wanted, but they couldn't keep going like this.

Upon hearing her words, Lucius stopped at the door that led to the balcony and slowly turned around to gaze upon his accomplishment. Ginny's knees were pulled up to her chest as she leaned the side of her body against the bed, arms cradled between her thighs and chest with her red locks hanging loose and half hiding her flushed face. He really wanted to answer her, to say something in response, but no words came from him. Isn't this what he wanted, after all? To see her cower? Then why didn't he feel better? Why did he feel as if his ridiculous behavior had just ruined the last chance he had for happiness? The desperation in her eyes met with the shame in his, but all Lucius could do was hang his head and walk out onto the balcony, feeling like a prisoner being led to his cell, quietly closing the door behind him. All that was missing was the turn of the metal key to seal his fate.

Ginny was right. All she'd done was try to help since rescuing him. He owed her his life and yet he continued to be a bastard in repayment. And tonight, not only had he ruined what would have been a blissful union of two emotionally tormented souls that had finally found common ground, a union that he'd fantasized about quite a bit lately, but had also allowed himself to completely come unhinged at her expense. He was a disgrace.

She deserved better than that.

* * *

Note: I don't know about gardens in November, but for the sake of my story, there are flowers that will bloom in the chilly air. Humor me, it's fiction. LOL

Brilliant – Irish for great or best

Shut your gob – Irish for shut up

Dossers – Irish for layabout

A'maelamin – my beloved...anyone know what language this is? I didn't make it up! LOL

Lirimaer – lovely one...this one too

I will admit I had different plans for this chapter, but Lucius tied up my muse and refused to budge until I let him have his little meltdown. I never said their relationship would be easy. As always, I'd love to hear from you all. In fact, my own life has not been kind so I'd LOVE to hear some positive from my readers. OH...and I'm looking for someone that I can bounce ideas off of...you know...what about this...what about that...will this work with the story...etc. Anyone interested? If you don't want to know the ending, don't ask! LOL


	17. Desertion and Conversation

**Hello to all of my wonderful readers, reviewers and lurkers!! This chapter is a bit long, but we've got to get these two situated so they have a little to work out. Read on...**

* * *

After their first disastrous night in Ardara, the next couple of days consisted of uncomfortable silences, awkward mannerisms and apprehensive glances between Lucius and Ginny. They discussed nothing except for the necessities such as where to eat and when they should research employment in Donegal. Otherwise, a deplorable quietness surrounded them.

Most of Lucius' time was spent on the balcony in a vain attempt to nurse what he perceived as a destroyed ego. How could he face Ginny? What was he supposed to say now? He knew his apologies held little clout at this point. He'd obviously lost what made him a great man, what made him a Malfoy. He was no longer a feared wizard with a powerful heritage, but neither was he a lowly Muggle either. In truth, he was nothing and could never admit such a degrading discovery to Ginny. He wasn't sure what to do, but he knew that he had to do something for her sake.

Ginny kept the bed warm since she had nothing else to do, reclining against the pillows and watching the Muggle television for hours. The first couple days, every time Lucius would come back inside, she'd watch him expectantly for some explanation of what was going on, ever hopeful that the next time he'd come in he'd talk to her, that the next time he would finally be over whatever had caused his reticent mood. That "next time" never happened.

* * *

When he wouldn't even look at her by the third day, Wednesday, Ginny gave up hope. He just wasn't going to talk to her except for pointless statements here and there that were forced at best. She couldn't pretend it didn't hurt and had already shed many tears over it. She knew, though, that he was the most upset he'd been since she rescued him and it frightened her. His outburst at seeing his destroyed home hadn't been as bad as this. That had been unbridled, raw anger and potentially dangerous, yes, but this silence was something far worse, causing her to wish for his anger instead.

That afternoon, Ginny decided she needed to go for a long walk since she hadn't really been out of the room except to eat a couple times as she'd lost most of her appetite. She dressed and left without saying the first word to Lucius as to where she was going, assuming he didn't really care anyway. He was still on the balcony nursing a bottle of vodka he'd brought up from one of his trips to the bar and, as far as she was concerned, he could stay out there.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. O'Hare," Mrs. Yates greeted as she arranged magazines on the small mahogany wall table in the entrance hall. The dark reddish wood emphasized the lion mask in the center of the intricate English carvings that adorned the front apron while other masks were carved into the knees of the cabriole legs that ended with carved square paw feet. "And how are you? I must say I was extremely happy to hear you and your husband would be staying until the end of the week."

Ignoring the lurching inside her stomach in reference to her "husband", Ginny forced a smile. Obviously, during one of Lucius' errands to acquire more alcohol, he must have made the arrangements. She hadn't known anything about it. "Oh yes," she agreed. "We look forward to it as well. You have a magnificent place here. I'm afraid my husband and I need to be more proactive about finding a place of our own, though. We don't want to continue to take up your beautiful rooms."

Mrs. Yates adjusted her tortoise shell frames quickly; her French manicure tipped nails in the air, and then waved her hand as she moved on to the large vase of flowers by the magazines. "Nonsense!" she said as she moved a few stems around. "You stay here as long as you need to. We've plenty of space. Really. While we are busy on the weekends, it gets rather quiet during the week, as you've noticed I'm sure, and I would look forward to having you here."

Ginny smiled at what seemed to be genuine sincerity from the woman whose short tapered hair was nearly the same shade as her own. "Thank you," she said quietly as she watched Mrs. Yates gently take out wilted flowers and carefully rearrange the ones left. The flower tops looked similar to daisies, though they weren't, and the bright shades of magenta, pink and white seemed to demand attention. "Um…what kinds of flowers are those? They're very pretty. I've not seen that kind before."

Mrs. Yates smiled at the young woman's interest, her big brown eyes warm and friendly. "These are called Xeranthemums," she answered proudly. "They stand for eternity and immortality and are by far my favorite flower to grow." She glanced around and lowered her voice, peering over the top of her glasses. "They say if you press the oil from the flower petals and ingest one tablespoon every day from the moment you enter this world that you will never know death." She winked after her explanation.

"Fascinating," Ginny remarked, briefly thinking how her mother would have loved to talk with this woman, especially when it came to healing properties of flowers and such. Ginny didn't believe in it of course, unless created by magic, but her mother had sworn by certain 'wives' tales', such as keeping mistletoe in the house to protect it from lightening strikes. "Speaking of flowers, I know you have the immaculate gardens here, but is there possibly a walking path on the property as well? Or nearby at least?"

Having finished arranging the flowers, Mrs. Yates walked back to the desk. "There certainly is," she answered. "If you'll follow the sidewalk through the gardens, you'll see a worn path leading from there past the wall and towards the trees. Continue to follow it and you'll eventually hit water. It's only a half mile from here."

"Water?" Ginny repeated, instantly interested. "The ocean?" She didn't realize they were so close. How she did love the ocean! She remembered the one and only trip her family took to Corfu, Greece when she was seven and how she'd pitched a fit when her father pulled her from playing in the clear, turquoise blue water because she'd been in it for so long. She'd never wanted to get out honestly, feeling as comfortable in the water as she did on land.

"In all its splendor," Mrs. Yates answered with a beaming smile as she began to check through reservations for the upcoming weekend. "I walk it often. It should be warm in the sun if you're heading out now."

"I am," Ginny nodded, turning for the door. "Thank you, Mrs. Yates."

While Ginny slowly strolled through the vibrantly colored garden, she silently admired the rainbow of colors that seemed to wave to her as the gentle breeze caressed the soft petals of the dancing flowers. She inhaled the collective aroma wafting from the bushes and beds around her and she briefly closed her eyes, imagining just for a moment that she was back at the Burrow walking through her mother's garden.

Her mother. Ginny's breath caught in her throat at the vision of her face that appeared in her mind. Thankfully it wasn't reflective of the last time she saw her, looking tired and years older than she was with dark circles under her eyes and more wrinkles than she should have had. No, the image in her mind was from at least ten years previous when her mother's umber eyes glistened in contentment and round face glowed in happiness.

Leaving the garden and following the worn path, it took Ginny a few moments to realize her face was wet from tears, overcome with grief and sadness. _I miss her so much_, she thought as she wiped the wetness away with her palm. _There's so much I want to tell her and ask her about_. She missed being yelled at and hearing the chastisement of her wayward brothers. Ginny also missed her mother's frantic way of getting everyone ready in the morning and the seemingly endless supply of energy she managed to have, always spelling dishes clean or clothes laundered and multiple other chores around the house almost simultaneously. Her mother had been an amazing woman and she'd always miss her.

As Ginny followed the path to the trees, she wondered what her mother would say about her current situation. Granted, it would have taken her quite a while to get over the fact that Lucius Malfoy was the man her daughter was now willingly involved with, but was quite certain once her disbelief turned into acceptance after spending some time with them and seeing how much he'd changed, she would have been there for Ginny if she'd needed it.

It wasn't long before the tropical, salty scent of the ocean filled her nostrils, telling her she was close to the water. As she continued walking, Ginny thought back to the morning after Lucius' breakdown. She'd awakened to an empty bed and lying as close to the edge as she could before falling off. Shaken after his outburst, she'd immediately gone to bed the night before and cried herself to sleep; unaware of when he'd come to bed, if at all.

Upon rising, she'd prepared her usual tea (the box she'd purchased at Atlantic Village in Barnstaple), showered and dressed and barely looked at Lucius when he'd entered from the balcony some time later. She'd stared vacantly at the top of the wooden table she'd been sitting at while he'd silently gathered clean clothes and closed the bathroom door behind him to shower, barely looking at her. They'd spoke cordially about lunch, but barely anything more than that. They'd gone down to the restaurant but kept their heads lowered during most of the meal. Lucius had spent the rest of the afternoon on the balcony until dinnertime when he'd disappeared to the bar, giving no explanation to Ginny. Again that evening, she'd gone to bed while Lucius remained on the balcony, unaware of if he'd ever come to bed.

The next day was more of the same until Ginny bravely approached him on the balcony to ask what they were doing about lunch.

"I guess we'll go downstairs," Lucius had answered, his voice empty of any life.

"I see," Ginny had answered. "And what are we going to do about us?"

It was then Lucius had turned and met her eyes with irises that were colder than ice, making her wonder if her goose bumps were from the chilly air or his chilly stare. They'd stared at each other for an eternity (she almost thought he was finally going to tell her what happened) until he'd looked away and remarked, "I don't think there's anything we can do."

Ginny had wanted to respond in anger, but she couldn't, as she just felt numb inside. She'd bit her lip to briefly gather her thoughts before telling him, "And to think I once thought you were strong, successful, powerful and brave." She'd paused and watched as he'd slowly turned his head to look at her again. "What a fool I was to think such rubbish. You're just a scared little boy." The first forty-eight hours of hatred when he'd first woken was preferred over this. At least that she'd understood.

She'd honestly hoped to get a rise out of him by insulting him. Instead, he'd just looked away from her once more, sighed and said, "You're right. I'm nothing."

Now as she sat in the sand, having reached the ocean, Ginny buried her face and allowed the rush of tears to flow like the saltwater in front of her. This was just all wrong. This was not how her life was supposed to be. They were supposed to have won the war. She was supposed to be celebrating with her family. She had hoped that after the war was finally over and Voldemort was defeated once and for all, that perhaps she and Harry would stand a chance. Oh, she knew it would take some time for him to work through what the past tortured seven years of his life had put him through, but she was certain they could do it together and eventually find peace and happiness. She had neither now. She continued to sob as she thought about each member of her family that was gone, thinking for the thousandth time how absurd it all was that she would be the only one to survive. She couldn't help but question if she'd done the right thing. Should she have searched out more distant members of her family to live with? Would that have been better? No. She still would have been around for the Ministry to use for whatever whim they saw fit. No, complete isolation had been the right thing. It had to be. She couldn't help but question rescuing Lucius too. Should she have left him? Would she have been better off? Even among the negative incidents, he had helped her tremendously, financially and emotionally. He was a tortured soul, though. Could she ultimately trust him? And what had happened a few nights ago? She was still confused, hurt and even embarrassed at what had transpired. She'd allowed her guard to fall, allowed herself to give into the desire she felt for him, only to have it thrown back in her face. She was sure something had happened to cause him to behave as he was, but she couldn't figure it out. Why was he closing up now, after what they'd already been through? And she hadn't seen him this defeated before. She never thought Lucius could be depressed, but he was certainly displaying all the signs. That scared her more than his volatile anger ever could.

* * *

It was a couple hours before she returned to the hotel room, her face still slightly splotchy from her intense crying and eyes still burning from her salty tears. Seeing the room empty, she knew he was still on the balcony and decided to try once more.

Ginny stepped out and observed Lucius slouched in the uncomfortable metal chair staring out into the garden before him, but knowing he saw not even one flower. His eyes were glassy, his unshaven face was long and expressionless and his hair hung limp. As she stared at him and his unkempt appearance, Ginny found herself longing for the dangerous, ferocious Lucius she'd known a couple years previous, even weeks previous for that matter. She couldn't help but be shocked at her thoughts. Had it really come to that? She knew that even though he'd been hateful, he'd been confident and that was what she wished for him now.

"Lucius," she said quietly to his back, wishing he'd look at her, but knowing he wouldn't. "Don't you think we need to talk?"

As if she wasn't there, Lucius lifted a bottle of vodka to his lips for a sip. It was better than the scotch and seemed to keep him in a state of numbness, which he preferred. Obviously he knew Ginny was there, but he couldn't talk to her. What could he say? He was a disgrace in so many forms. He'd all but made his decision, knowing what he had to do for both their sakes.

Biting her lip in a futile attempt to keep her emotion at bay, Ginny walked around and knelt in front of Lucius. "Please look at me," she pleaded, thinking he looked as if he'd aged a few years. "Talk to me. I don't understand what's going on." She internally begged him to give her some kind of reaction or acknowledgement, but he just continued to stare straight ahead, unbothered by her presence.

Unable to remain passive, still emotional from her thoughts earlier, Ginny's eyes filled with tears and quickly spilled as she whispered, "I almost prefer that you strike me than ignore me. I think it would hurt less." It was a harsh truth.

As she reluctantly stood up and rushed back inside to try to hide her tears, Lucius' eyes turned to follow her, her statement catching his attention. He wouldn't continue hurting her, physical or otherwise. Enough was enough. He'd fix this tonight.

* * *

Ginny awoke early the next morning and wasn't surprised to discover an empty place beside her in bed, wondering how long this avoidance would continue. How could something of such an obvious magnitude happen to cause this behavior in him and her not be aware of it? Yesterday she'd cried the majority of the day, but now she was angry. Damn him. He'd talk to her one way or another. She wasn't sure what she'd do, but she had to do something. This was absolutely ridiculous.

She climbed from the bed, made a trip to the bathroom and began preparing her tea, unable to ignore the increasing pounding of her heart. This needed to end. He needed to talk to her. Whatever it was could not be this bad. It just couldn't be. Certainly they could deal with it together. Ginny didn't care what it took to provoke him to open up. She was prepared to do whatever was necessary and even suffer more bruises from his hand if need be.

With the cup of steaming tea in her hand, Ginny hastily opened the door to the balcony. "Lucius, we're talking right now," she announced. "I'm tired of…"

The balcony was empty. Where the hell was he?

Closing the door behind her, she walked back inside. _He must be downstairs_, she thought. _Probably having breakfast. Nice of him to ask me if I'd like some_. Shaking her head, she took one more sip and set her mug down before fetching clothes and changing. "Honestly," she muttered as she stripped and flung her bedclothes to the mattress. "The things I put up with."

Quickly making her way down the stairs, Ginny was headed to the restaurant when Mrs. Yates called out, "Oh Mrs. O'Hare! Have you heard from your husband? Is his niece all right?"

Ginny was dumbfounded by her words and could not hide the look of shock on her face, as her entire body seemed to freeze in place. "What?" she asked, her stomach clenching and throat tightening. _Oh no_, she thought. _What the hell did he do? _

"Mr. O'Hare's niece," Mrs. Yates explained, a look of grave concern on her face. "Oh dear, I've been so worried. He was quite shaken when he left last night…well…really it must have been almost one am this morning when he left, saying that his young niece had been in a terrible car accident. Has he been able to contact you yet?"

Ginny opened her mouth, but no sound came out. What was she saying? He wasn't here? He left? Dear Merlin, he _left_! She looked down for a minute and bit her lip. _Think, think_, she told herself. "No, I have not and I'm very worried myself," she said, doing the best she could to keep her voice even and tears at bay. "In fact, I'm heading out myself. I guess the bus station is where I need to get to."

"Yes, that's where I sent him since we have more frequent buses than trains," Mrs. Yates confirmed, watching as Ginny turned and rushed back upstairs. "I do hope she's all right!"

"Me too!" Ginny called out as she ran as fast as she could back to their room. That son of a bitch. He left. _He left! _How could he leave her? He had threatened it before, but he didn't really leave. This time he actually left. _I've got to go after him_, she thought. _Merlin, what if he'd already caught a bus and was gone?_ What if this was it? What if she was really on her own now? Tears threatened once more, but she pushed them away.

As she scrambled for shoes and a jacket, Ginny caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of her eye and turned her head towards the small wooden table. _What the hell_, she thought as she walked over. On the table were a note and some money. Ginny's eyes quickly scanned the piece of paper.

_Dearest Ginny, _

_By the time you read this, I will be heading for the next phase in my pathetic life. It's easier this way. I do sincerely thank you for rescuing me and will never be able to repay you properly for that heroic act, but you don't deserve to have to tolerate me any longer. I've hurt you in numerous ways and that's horribly unfair to you. You need someone whom you can respect and cherish and now you're free to find such a person. I've left you some money that should help until you can find employment. I wish you all the best. I'm sorry. _

_He didn't even sign it_, she thought. _Ass_. She crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it across the room, rushing to gather her things so she could leave. This was the first time she was glad she didn't have her wand.

"I must get to the bus station," Ginny exclaimed, nearly breathless when she reached the front desk. "Can I hire a car?"

Mrs. Yates smiled sweetly and nodded. "One's already on the way for you, Dear," she told the young woman. "Should be here any moment." She'd wondered why they hadn't left together in the first place, but that was obviously none of her business. They'd looked so happy when they'd arrived, but the last time she'd seen them in the restaurant, they'd both looked rather sad. She hoped they were all right.

"Thank you so much," Ginny told her, nearly running out the door and down the steps to wait for the cab. She still couldn't believe that he'd really left. She wanted desperately to be angry, but she was more scared. What the bloody hell had happened so horrible to cause him to truly leave her? Had she said or done something and just not realized it? And what did his note mean? Did he think she didn't deserve him? Why? Couldn't she respect and cherish _him_? She didn't understand at all. She'd tried so hard to accept him and understand the volatile nature of his personality. How could he do this to her?

The cab ride was only ten minutes to the local bus station. After practically throwing money at the driver and calling out her thanks, Ginny rushed up the sidewalk and into the small station, eyes frantically scanning the dimly lit room full of wooden benches in the desperate hope that Lucius would still be there.

As she walked around, Ginny saw an elderly couple sitting over in one corner and a young couple with two small children in another while two women and one man were in between. _I can't believe it_, she thought to herself as her eyes began to fill with tears once more. _He's really_…

And that's when she turned a corner and saw a man lying on a bench, knowing instantly it was Lucius. She gasped quietly, relieved and happy and angry all at the same time. She wanted to start pounding on him in frustration, but simultaneously she didn't want to make a scene with the Muggles around.

Noticing he was somehow asleep, Ginny knelt down by his head and poked his shoulder hard a couple of times until his eyes fluttered open. "We need to talk outside," she told him through clenched teeth, her tone confirming he had no choice in the matter. "Now."

In silence, Lucius stood up and followed Ginny outside. He knew he should have taken the earlier bus to Letterkenny instead of waiting for the one to Dublin. _Dammit_. This was hard enough to do without having to face her.

Lucius followed Ginny like a prisoner being led to his cell until they had walked down the sidewalk some distance from the station, wishing like hell he was anywhere but there and knowing he deserved whatever he was about to receive from her.

As Ginny walked, curling her fingers into a fists with both hands in an attempt to control her building anger, she thought of what she wanted to say, but couldn't figure out where to start she was so upset. When she thought they were far enough away that no one could hear them, she stopped walking and whipped around to face Lucius, who had to stop suddenly himself from her abrupt turn.

"Here's the deal, Lucius," Ginny seethed, her eyes narrowed. "You're going to tell me what the fuck is going on and you're going to tell me now or you're going to wish like hell you _were_ in Azkaban. And be damn thankful I don't have my wand."

Lucius shoved his hands into his pockets and looked up into the cloudy sky before lowering his eyes and staring at the ground. What was he supposed to say? Admit that he was nothing now? That he'd essentially "run out of magic" somehow? Hadn't he suffered enough without actually having to verbalize it for confirmation?

Before he even had a chance to open his mouth, Ginny shoved him square in the chest with both hands, catching him off guard and causing him to take a couple steps backwards to catch his balance.

Wide eyes stared at her as she asked, "Do you really want me to get angry, Lucius? Do you really want to push me to the breaking point? Do you think that wise given our history?"

"All I want is for you to be happy and away from me," he said hastily, glancing around to make sure they weren't being watched.

"Tell me why 'away from you'!" she exclaimed, shoving him again. "Tell me why you left me!"

"Stop pushing me," Lucius said quietly as she shoved him again, his lips forming a straight line in his annoyance.

"Why, because it bothers you?" she prodded. "I don't give a damn what bothers you because you obviously don't give a damn what bothers me." She shoved him again, sensing his agitation was growing, finally. "You want me to stop then fucking talk to me!"

"I said stop," he repeated, steadily becoming irritated at her outbursts. Part of him felt like he deserved it and part of him was ready to shove her back. The past few days had been absolute hell and he'd barely gotten any sleep on that damn wooden bench in the bus station. He was really in no mood for this.

"And I said, talk," Ginny repeated, shoving him again as hard as she could, releasing a bit of anger each time. It felt good she realized. She was not at all surprised when he grabbed her wrists and held them tightly. "You can try to hurt me, Lucius. But after the way you've treated me the past couple days, there is nothing you can do to me physically that can hurt me more than your silence has, so do your worst."

Lucius, whose heart rate had been dangerously increasing with each shove, wanted to scream in frustration, but knew he could not for fear of bringing attention to them. He let go of her wrists and harshly pushed her away. "Do I really need to spell it out for you?" he hissed, briefly turning away from her.

_Finally_, Ginny thought. "Yes you do," she answered, crossing her arms. "Because my stupid brain isn't adequate enough to figure it out apparently."

"Ah, see," he said, turning back around and motioning with his hand. "You just said it. Inadequacy."

"You left because I'm inadequate?" Ginny exclaimed, dropping her arms. "What the…"

"No, because I am!" Lucius exclaimed and then turned away from her again, running both hands through his hair. "Dammit, witch! Haven't I suffered enough humiliation and embarrassment for one life? Must I truly shame myself even further as to vocally explain what has happened?" He whipped around, eyes ablaze with anger. "I'm absolutely _nothing_ now. Can you possibly comprehend that? I used to make people tremble in fear with as little as a glance." He pointed to himself each time he said "I" to emphasize his point. "I used to have people anxious to heed my command from fear of what disobedience would bring. I used to have the finest clothing and furnishings with a devoted family and prized ancestry. I was in a position to have the world at my fingertips and now I have nothing! Can your tiny brain possibly understand any of those concepts or do I need to draw you a picture?"

_SLAP!_

Ginny's palm smacked Lucius' cheek harder than she thought she was capable of. Angry tears slipped from the corners of her eyes as she gritted her teeth and stared at him after hearing his self-important tirade. "You son of a bitch," she breathed, voice barely above a whisper. "How dare you think your losses so much more important than mine? I lost my best friends and my entire family as well. I might not have had the mansion full of family heirlooms or people at my beck and call, but that doesn't mean I didn't still have treasures and a life that I loved. You selfish bastard!"

Lucius' hand was on his cheek that still stung from her extremely hard slap. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been slapped and was almost shocked it came from her. "I never said mine were more important," he told her, moving the bottom part of his tingling jaw a little. He made a mental note to try not to anger her to that point again. Damn.

"You might as well!" she exclaimed, tossing her hands in the air. "Don't you think I feel insecure every time we step out of a hotel room? Don't you think my heart races when we're in public, afraid that someone is watching us? You're the only thing that has kept me sane, Lucius. Does that mean nothing to you? All the words we've spoken to each other, were they all lies? Is this what you had planned all along?" Ginny paused and crossed her arms. "I guess when the money runs out, if I haven't found a job, I'll just start whoring myself out. I mean, if I'm worthless enough for you to desert, then I don't stand a chance of finding anyone else. I'm young so I should have a right good number of years before I have to stop. Is that what you want?"

"That's just the point, Ginny," Lucius said, wishing she would see reason. "You're not the worthless one. I am. You're the one that deserves better than me. I'm not the same man I once was. I've lost my…I've just lost so much. I don't think I'll ever be the same. That's not a path you need to travel. You're young and beautiful and there will be many men who will want to court you."

"I don't want many men to court me, dammit!" Ginny exclaimed, waving her hands in exasperation. "I want you! Can you not get that through that thick skull of yours? I know your past! I know all the despicable things you've done, and no less done to my family, and yet I want you!" She stopped and shook her head, briefly biting her lip in an attempt to stop yet another flow of tears. She shouldn't have to beg. He wanted to be alone. Fine. _Fuck this_. "You know, this is unbelievable," she said quietly, voice breaking slightly. "You want to deal with the rest of your life alone? Go ahead. I'm tired of being the one to pull us back together. I will not wake up every morning and wonder whether you will or will not be there. That is one thing I certainly don't deserve." She stared at him for a moment through pools of tears, still fighting tears, before pushing past him and beginning her walk back to the station, realizing she was trembling. _Damn you for making me care_, she thought. _Damn you for everything!_

Lucius' heart pounded inside his chest and he realized his eyes were filling with tears, certainly not something that happened very often. Isn't this what he'd wanted? Isn't this what he thought would be better? Then why did he feel like he was making the biggest mistake of his entire life? _You know you don't want to be without her_, he told himself as he hung his head and tried to force the emotion away. _You can't let her go. You will berate yourself every day for the rest of your life if you let this young woman walk away, inadequacies of yours or not. She has stood by you in a short but tumultuous time period already and you should be damn lucky she talks to you at all after how you treated her in years previous. And really, is this how you repay her for saving your life? What Malfoy would behave in this manner? You wouldn't even be here if not for her heart of gold. _

"Ginny, wait," he whispered, seeing her stop walking, but not turn around. "I just…I'm not sure…I don't know what to say." His voice was breaking and hated the thought of losing control of his emotion once more in front of her. Then again, did it really matter at this point? "Ginny?" he said again.

He watched as her head dropped and shoulders shook, the visible proof of her crying. Hesitantly, Lucius walked towards her, feeling like the biggest prick in the world. "I'm sorry," he whispered, gently reaching for her arm. "I'm just so sorry." Merlin. Could he ever stop being such a schmuck?

Ginny, beyond holding her tears back, was overcome by her sobs as the thought of being without him had caught up with her. When she felt his hand on her arm, she turned around and nearly crashed against him, slipping her arms around his waist and unleashing her pent up emotion, relief flooding her body as he wrapped his arms around her, one hand cradling her head to his chest. She couldn't speak and had no words to say anyway. All she could do was cry. She was so tired of crying.

Lucius held her tightly and allowed tears to slip from his icy eyes like small little icicles that had lost their battle with the cold, melted and dissolved, sliding down his cheek and nestling atop Ginny's red hair. _I'm so sorry_, he said inside his mind, though not where she could hear. _I don't deserve you and your kindness, but I can't leave you either. I just can't. I won't leave again. I don't want to go through this without you. You have given me a second chance at life and I promise to honor that. I promise. Please don't cry anymore over me. I'm not worth it._

_I_t was a few minutes before Ginny quieted, raising her head from a spot on his shirt wet with her tears and stepping back from him to wipe her face. She lifted her bloodshot eyes to see his were red, realizing he'd been crying too. "If you ever leave me again," she prefaced, no malice in her strained voice, but the intensity unmistakable. "I will not go after you."

Running an index finger under each eye to rid his face of remaining sadness, Lucius nodded and inhaled deeply in an attempt to calm himself. "I understand," he told her, knowing he would not try to leave again and put both of them through this. "I thought it would be better for you this way. I thought…"

"You thought wrong," Ginny told him gently, reaching for his hand as they began to walk back towards the station. "I'm not better without you, Lucius. You must stop thinking that. This is hard enough without wondering if you're going to stick around or not."

He let go of her hand so that he could put his arm around her shoulders to hold her closer; relieved when he felt both of hers slip around his waist. "I will never deserve you," he admitted, shaking his head slightly. "I don't think three lifetimes would ever make me worthy enough for that amazingly beautiful soul you possess."

Never wanting to let go, Ginny told him, "This is not a contest to determine who deserves whom more. Neither of us is perfect. Both of us have done horrible things to each other over the years. We've talked about it. We both need to leave it in our past though. What we are is what we have this minute." She was still upset with him, but felt much relief that she'd caught him in time and had finally been able to reach him, hoping that the uncertainty between them was over.

Lucius knew her words were truth. He chastised himself for allowing his own self-induced pity to overshadow that which was more important; them surviving together in this 'new world'. He'd never truly experienced depression before, not even when he'd been imprisoned in Azkaban. If he'd been depressed, he never wanted to experience it again. It was controlling and consuming and had nearly ruined his life. "When we get back to the hotel," he began. "I'll tell you what happened." This was certainly not the time or the place.

"What do we tell Mrs. Yates?" Ginny asked curiously, remembering the lie Lucius had told when he left.

He thought for a moment. "We'll just tell her that we called from the station, found out she was doing much better and decided not to go right now," he answered with a shrug. "It's not really her business, but we will need to say something since I had to open my mouth." Would he ever learn?

"That sounds fine," Ginny told him as they approached the station. "I'll call us a cab."

* * *

The cab driver usually paid no attention to whom he picked up or what they did in the backseat. Over the years he'd seen, and heard, just about everything possible. For some reason, he found himself continually glancing up in his rearview mirror to look at this couple. He'd never seen hair so white, at least not on a young man, and at first he thought she was the man's daughter, until he saw their unique wedding bands. An older man with a younger woman certainly wasn't anything new, but there was something else about these two that he couldn't put a finger on. He'd always been the friendly sort, able to easily engage in idle chitchat throughout any ride, but he was all but invisible to them.

The man sat to the far left with the young woman in his lap, holding her as one would a small child with his arms wrapped around her. Her head rested in the crook of his neck while his leaned on hers as well. They didn't speak or move and their eyes were closed as if asleep. He was not prone to sentiment, but it was rather endearing the way they were and, though they'd called him, he still somehow felt as if he were intruding upon their privacy. He was neither a schooled man nor student of men, but there was a powerful affection between these two that he doubted even a blind person could miss. It wasn't the silliness young lovers displayed. It wasn't the physical expressions of desire exhibited by honeymooners. It was something much deeper and more complex than he'd ever seen.

After thinking about it, he realized that he didn't remember ever seeing two people more in love and it made him smile.

* * *

"Let's go for a walk," Ginny suggested when they exited the cab and paid their fare. "There's a path from the garden that leads out to the ocean. It's really quite beautiful. I walked it yesterday."

"I'm with you," Lucius said purposely, wrapping his arm around her shoulders once more, wanting to keep her as close to him as possible. "Let's go drop off my luggage."

Lucius and Ginny were quiet as they walked as seemingly one unit through the aromatic and colorful gardens, along the gravel path, through the sparse forest and finally out to the ocean, the waves crashing like thunder to the shore. They purposely enjoyed the silence of the walk, just listening to the sounds of nature around them, knowing once they reached the shore they would engage in one of their most meaningful conversations so far and were not anxious to rush it.

Lucius briefly thought how he would have preferred to sit on a blanket rather than the dry, coarse sand, but he knew better than to say anything and followed Ginny, sitting down. The sky was mainly cloudy with a chilly wind coming off the water and, thankfully, there were only a handful of other people walking along the shore.

Ginny crossed her legs under her and faced Lucius as she reached for his hands. "Please tell me what happened," she requested, certain that this time she'd finally be told, preparing herself to hear the worst.

Sitting the same way she was so he could face her and be close, Lucius squeezed her hands in his. It was true that he'd seriously considered lying to her, or at least not telling her the whole truth, but he knew she'd see right through him. He didn't originally want to tell her, but she would have to know in order to understand why he'd thought it better to leave. If only she understood how difficult this was for him.

After inhaling deeply, Lucius lifted his guilty gaze to her anxious emeralds, cloudy with worry, and began to explain what had triggered his despondent behavior. "Sunday evening when we had dinner with Keiran and Milana," he said. "Something happened that I still don't understand and that I hadn't planned on telling you about."

"You were going to keep it from me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

His eyes fell, briefly noticing the sand stuck to their shoes, before looking up at her again. "Because I'm a prideful bastard," he answered truthfully, caressing the soft skin of her hands in his. "Because I was rendered…ineffective and couldn't acknowledge or admit it. Truth be known, I'm still having a problem with it."

"What do you mean ineffective?" Ginny asked curiously. "How?"

He almost felt foolish explaining this to her. "Do you remember when we attempted to acquire a table and could not?" he asked. When Ginny nodded, he continued. "I tried the Confundus charm on him like I did with the wench at the immigration office, to see if I could secure a table that way and…" He paused and shook his head. "It didn't work."

Ginny's eyes widened. "What do you mean it didn't work?" she asked. "How could it not work?" Since when did a spell not work? Especially on a Muggle?

Lucius shook his head. "I don't know," he told her. "I couldn't penetrate his mind. It was completely closed. I still can't understand how a Muggle could ever block me. Only a wizard skilled at Occlumency has the power to do such a thing. So I came to the conclusion that I was losing my abilities and that I…that I was no longer a great wizard." Merlin. It hurt to utter such a statement.

Ginny gazed at Lucius' downcast face and smiled slightly, realizing this was really not as horrible as she thought the reason would be. So that's what started the downward spiral. She placed her fingertips gently under his chin and lifted up. "Lucius," she said sweetly. "You _are_ a great wizard, even without a wand. If you never utter another spell in your life, you will still be a great wizard."

"But using spells is one of the main things that made me a great wizard," he argued. "Without them and everything else I've already lost, I'm nothing. Without all the things that my life once consisted of, I'm absolutely nothing."

"Nonsense," Ginny told him sternly. "Being a wizard is what you are, not necessarily how you live. Think about it. There are those who could flourish a wand or wear a cloak, but they're only trying to be something they're not. Being a wizard is part of your genetic makeup, Lucius. It's in your DNA. The blood that runs through your veins, and mine, is different than theirs. I'm not saying we're better necessarily, but it _is_ different. We are not like them and never will be, even if we're forced to live among them and adopt their ways for the rest of our lives." She paused and shook her head. "I don't understand what happened, but there has to be some other reason besides you losing your ability. I just don't believe that for a moment."

"I've done nothing but attempt to figure it out," Lucius told her, gazing out towards the ocean. "And I just can't come to any conclusion other than my own deficiency."

"You are not deficient," Ginny reassured him, squeezing his hands and smiling when he looked back towards her. "Do something. You know plenty of wandless magic."

Lucius glanced around nervously. "We're not alone out here. That would not be wise," he warned.

"Just do something small," Ginny urged him. "Anything. Are you scared you won't be able to?"

The expression on his face answered her question and also broke her heart. Insecure and vulnerable were never adjectives she'd use to describe Lucius, but it was exactly what he was right now. She suddenly found herself feeling terribly protective of him and wishing she could shield him from every negative thought.

"Just do something," Ginny repeated, mentally pleading with him. "Trust me."

It wasn't that Lucius didn't trust her, but that he didn't have faith in himself. Something told him, though, that she wasn't going to let up so he might as well try so she could see for herself.

After a heavy sigh, Lucius released her hands to hold his out to the side of where they sat, palms up and with no enthusiasm said, "_Aguamenti_." He expected nothing to happen, but to his surprise, water began to flow from his hands and wet the sand. His mouth dropped. It worked!

Ginny gasped. "See!" she said excitedly. "Do another one!"

Lucius stopped that one and thought of another. He looked around and noticed a couple of large scallop shells sticking up from the sand. He pulled them out and placed one in each of Ginny's palms. With a wave of his hand and the words _Novo Facies Atrum, _the white and tan shells turned as black as night before their eyes.

Ginny's smile caused one to appear on Lucius' face. "I told you," she said. "I know these are not earth shattering, but you haven't lost anything." Putting the shells in her pocket to keep, she reached for both of his hands again. "We could go into town and play with them, Lucius," she whispered. "Not hurt them or anything. But if you could teach me that Confundus charm, we could both have a bit of harmless fun. I think we'd both like that. I think we need it actually."

Lucius' head tilted slightly as he listened to her words. Had she really just suggested that? "Surely you jest," he told her with a smirk. "'Play' with them? Since when do you sanction such acts?" She never ceased to amaze him.

"Since it makes you feel better and gives us an advantage," she told him with a wink. "You do feel better, don't you? I know I do. You had me scared to death."

"I do feel a little better," he admitted with a small smile. His heart certainly felt lighter.

"And maybe we'll run across people or situations that a spell or charm won't work on," Ginny continued, shrugging her shoulders. "And who knows why they won't work. But it doesn't mean we've lost our ability because it's as much a part of us as our physical traits are. But when something happens that upsets you, you need to tell me. The path we've chosen is not easy and we can't afford to push each other away. We have to stay close, Lucius." She was not just referring to emotionally either.

Sincerity shrouded his pale face as he told her, "I don't think I could ever offer enough apologies to you for my atrocious behavior. I truly thought that you carrying on by yourself would be better for you than putting up with me and my…perceived inabilities."

"Do you still believe it?"

"Not as much."

Ginny sighed. "That's better than a 'no' I guess," she surmised. "Maybe you need to find another way to apologize other than verbally." She felt much better now that they'd talked and wished to pick up where they'd left off the other night. If they were going to be together, then they needed to _be together_.

Lucius recognized the glint in her eyes as he'd seen it the other night when he'd lost it, and just as the waves were crashing to the shore before them, another wave of guilt crashed into his conscience from that memory. His eyes scanned her wrists for the small, discolored marks that he'd caused yet again. Lifting his shameful eyes to hers, he slowly brought her slightly bruised wrist to his warm lips and pressed tiny kisses around it, her skin already mildly salty from the gentle sea breeze blowing around them. "I never meant to hurt you," he murmured. "I know you probably won't believe me, but I…"

Ginny pressed a finger to his lips. "Please stop," she requested. "We're both passionate and fiery people. All we can do is the best we can." She paused as emotion, this time happy, caught in her throat. "Lucius, I'd be terrified if you weren't here. And it's not just your presence. You are much more to me than someone to keep me company." She paused and nervously bit her lip, remembering something he'd said earlier. "You can still make some people tremble, but it's not always in fear," she admitted, her voice barely above a whisper.

Did she mean what he thought she did? Could she possibly still desire him? He caressed her freckled cheek with the back of his fingers and searched her eyes, recognizing a hesitant but certain longing gazing back at him. And if he wasn't mistaken, there was a hunger for consummation that had more to do with emotional need versus that of sexual, an unspoken question between them that perhaps somehow their coupling could remove the insecurities that lingered and form a more permanent bond.

"Anyone I know?" Lucius asked as he lifted his upper body and leaned forward towards her, placing a knee on either side of her body when she extended her legs under him. He would make up for all of his shenanigans with her. He wasn't sure how yet, but he would.

Oblivious to the sand shifting underneath her or mingling with her hair, Ginny welcomed his body onto hers, putting her arms around his neck while he supported himself on his forearms as they sunk slightly into the soft earth. "You do know her," she answered quietly, her eyes never leaving his as she gazed up at him, happy and relieved things were back to their version of normal. "But you could know her better. I think she'd like that right about now."

It was as if the only world that existed to him was the body he felt underneath his. He saw no sand or water, just the sparkling emeralds watching him expectantly. How could he ever think he'd be better off without her?

The pregnant silence and poignant gaze shared between them seemed to express more than their words could. Ginny's expressed her willingness to become his amidst his vociferous personality and her craving for intimacy to secure what had been questionable between them. Lucius' expressed his immense sorrow for any kind of hurt he had caused her and his silent promise that he would not leave her again.

Lucius lowered his head slowly until he could gently touch his lips to hers, keeping the contact feather light as if her lips were made of thin ice and would crack at any moment. He kissed the corners of her mouth, then her cheeks and back again. It had been awhile since he'd kissed another with this amount of tenderness. She'd seen his rougher side. Now she deserved his more genteel side and he was determined to give her just that. As his lips skimmed over hers, brushing along the sensitive skin, he applied more pressure only when he heard the slightest whimper from her, amazed at just how soft her lips were, consciously enjoying the feeling of them. He moaned quietly when he felt the tips of her nails graze his scalp as her fingers combed through his hair and hungrily slipped his tongue past their joined lips to softly caress hers.

Ginny was holding his hair away from their faces when he lifted from her mouth as their eyes met, full of genuine affection. When she smiled, nearly laughing in happiness, he did too and dropped his head to her chest as she wrapped her arms around him. Emotionally, she knew she was falling for him and it terrified her, but not as much as the thought of him leaving did.

A couple minutes passed as they laid still and silent, enjoying the physical closeness and the sound of the thunderous ocean about forty feet away from them. They would more than likely still fight from time to time, and they still had much of their past to muddle through, but as long as they always ended up in each other's arms, they'd be all right.

"Perhaps we could return to our room and just relax for the rest of the day before venturing out into the city tomorrow," Ginny suggested lightly, knowing she wanted to do much more than relax. "We certainly can't remain in this sand." So she was being coy. It felt good.

Lucius laughed slightly and raised his head to smile at her, relieved that he'd not done irrevocable damage to their relationship. "Yes we should definitely go relax," he agreed, hoping they could do more. By the impish gleam in her eyes, something told him she had the same idea he did. He climbed from her and extended a hand to help her up before both of them began to brush off the coarse granules that coated their clothes, skin and hair. He usually hated sand, but right now, he didn't mind it so much.

* * *

**As always, please clickie and leave me your thoughts. I'd appreciate it and so would Lucius and Ginny as I pass them all along to them! LOL**

**And on a side note, I am leaving for Europe in about 4 days and won't be back until August 1st. How exciting!!**


	18. Together

**I'll be very honest with all of you. This chapter almost didn't happen. I've been in a questionable place in life for a couple months now and it's been rough. However, I LOVE my story and couldn't live with myself if I didn't keep this going. So, for those of you who have alerted this story and/or 'author alerted' me, this is FOR YOU. Your words of encouragement, correction, suggestion and such have spurred me on. **

**Also, BIG HUGE THANK YOU'S to Sinister Papaya Fondue and Mahsa FF. I couldn't have gotten this posted without you two. (And here is where I shamelessly plug their stories as well. GO READ. Wonderful stuff!)**

* * *

As they leisurely walked into the house with their arms around each other's waists, Lucius and Ginny were thankful that Mr. Yates was behind the desk instead of his wife. He was busy with guests so he could not ask any questions about Lucius' niece. They gave a small wave and quickly ascended the steps to their room, anxious to be alone.

When Lucius unlocked the door, he hesitated before opening it. He turned towards Ginny, shameless lust aflame in his blue irises, leaving no room for misinterpretation as to his intentions. She'd never been looked at – no, visibly devoured – quite like she was now. It caused the butterflies in her stomach to swarm about madly, but didn't even come close to deterring her. She knew it was somewhat of a warning; once they went inside there would be no turning back, no stopping. Ginny didn't need a warning though. She knew what lay on the other side of the door and was more than ready for it.

In silent reply to his unspoken question, she covered his hand where it rested on the doorknob and pushed the door open. They'd waited long enough. Though it had been an extremely difficult road to travel, both of them were eager to cross over this new threshold of intimacy and launch this next phase of their lives like a ship embarking on its maiden voyage, complete with the hope and excitement of what lay ahead.

Tossing her purse aside and taking off her shoes, Ginny stole subtle glances at Lucius who had sat down at the small table to do the same.

"So why don't we…um…watch television or something?" she suggested, trying to sound nonchalant, as if they were planning nothing more than a leisurely afternoon lying about. She felt coquettish, but she couldn't bring herself to be too bold yet. She also wasn't interested in hopping in bed and just going at it like two randy teenagers (though she realized she was one). She preferred being close to him for a bit and sort of…letting it happen naturally. They'd had too much tempestuous physicality already; this time around she hoped for a little tenderness.

Lucius observed how she stood near the bed, nervously twisting a lock of red hair around her finger, and recognized the demureness that determined her actions. "That sounds acceptable," he answered with a nod, knowing that he did not want to rush this with her and, judging by her behavior, she wasn't in a hurry either. "There is still much I need to learn about this Muggle device anyway." He walked to his suitcase and pulled out the black silk pajamas that he'd taken to wearing since the nights, now in November, were quite chilly. He smirked when he saw her watching him intently. "Might as well be comfortable," he added with a wink, wishing that she was already in his arms.

_Why am I nervous_, she asked herself as she watched him walk to the bathroom, absentmindedly admiring the outline of his full backside under the thin trousers he wore before the door closed behind him. _We almost did this the other night. I shouldn't be anxious_. When she heard the shower turn on, instantly imagining the water droplets running down the crevices of his naked body (and wishing she hadn't), she paced restlessly around the room. She played with the pillows on the bed (still in disarray from her hasty exit earlier), arranging and rearranging them, before turning the television on and flipping through channels. She wasn't really paying attention to what was on, but the distraction was readily welcomed.

As she eagerly waited, Ginny found herself wishing she had some skimpy lingerie to wear for him. She could change into what she wore to bed every night, but she wanted this to be different. Then she thought of his pajamas. She could wear his top – men liked that, didn't they? It would be sexy and comfortable and he really wouldn't need it. Oh and it would smell like him too. Darn. She'd manage somehow.

* * *

When Lucius finally emerged donning the black silk pajamas, his fair skin a beautiful contrast to the dark material, and his hair still damp, Ginny fought the urge to gape at him openly. Her heart began to race even quicker at the reality of what was happening and she busied herself with placing the remote on the nightstand before heading for the bathroom he'd just vacated. The veil of steam he left behind smelled of vanilla shampoo and mint toothpaste and she deeply inhaled, still trying not to gawk at him like an awestruck little girl. _Merlin he looks good_, she told herself as she passed by him. _Damn_.

She walked into the bathroom, but then turned around towards him. "Would it be all right if…um…I wore your top?" she asked hesitantly.

Lucius was instantly aroused by an image of the luxurious material barely covering her treasures that were finally his to explore. "It would be more than all right," he answered assuredly, sliding the material from his broad shoulders. When she reached for the shirt, he gently grabbed her wrist in silent command for her to meet his gaze. "There's one condition however."

She swallowed and subconsciously shifted her weight as she stood in front of him. "And that is?" she asked expectantly.

"You're to wear nothing underneath it," he whispered, leaning down to purposely allow his warm breath to brush the outside of her ear. He released her in time to notice her enlarged emeralds peering up at him before he turned away.

Leaning back against the door she'd quickly closed, Ginny exhaled slowly and grinned. Even though she hadn't planned on wearing anything under it anyway, his specific request caused her cheeks to flush and her heart to race. This would definitely be a quick shower.

* * *

Twenty minutes later when Ginny opened the door, she immediately noticed Lucius lying in bed. He was propped up regally on a couple pillows with his legs stretched out before him, ankles crossed. One arm was bent behind his head while the other rested across his bare abdomen.

As if he could feel her gaze upon him, Lucius turned his head in time to see Ginny framed in the doorway wearing nothing but the top half of his pajamas. The shirt only reached to the middle of her creamy thighs and her damp red locks rested messily across her shoulders.

Their eyes locked in the static space of the hotel room, silently questioning their decision one last time, as if they understood everything would drastically change once they took this final step. There was no regret or uncertainty within the energy that crackled between them; only assurance.

Ginny slowly climbed into bed with him, making sure not to allow her one piece of clothing to reveal more than she wanted to just yet. She made herself comfortable on the propped up pillows, close beside Lucius. They glanced at each other but said nothing, before looking away and pretending to watch the television in front of them. Neither was paying attention to the content though.

When Ginny, longing to touch him, reached for his hand, Lucius gently turned her arm over so the inside was facing up. Holding her right arm with his left, he caressed the inside of her forearm with his fingertips, slowly sliding them up and down her fair skin, barely touching her.

Ginny's eyes closed from the delicious sensations he created with just the minimalist touch. Somehow, it tickled, and yet, didn't. The more time he took raking the edge of his trimmed nails along her arm, the more her inner thighs contracted. He randomly changed patterns from long soft strokes to figure eights and back again while she fought to keep still and not squirm in a vain attempt to relieve the pressure building at the apex of her legs.

When Lucius stole a sideways glance, he saw that her eyes were closed and that her bottom lip was caught between her teeth. It was terribly cute when she did that and he instantly felt a stirring in his groin. He lifted her arm to his lips and planted light feathery kisses where his fingers had been.

The heat of his mouth and the gentle press of his lips as he trailed his way up her arm caused her body to tighten in anticipation. A soft moan escaped her as she was unable to suppress it and didn't care to try.

Lucius smiled as he tenderly rubbed his freshly shaven cheek along the soft skin of her inner arm.

"Am I correct in assuming you find pleasure in this?" he murmured, planting tiny kisses on her freckled skin.

"You are quite correct," Ginny answered dreamily. Every location where his lips had been now tingled with heat.

With one final kiss, Lucius said softly, "Imagine the pleasure possible if you were in my arms instead of beside me."

With a smile and slight shake of her head, Ginny said, "You're incorrigible, but I'm so glad." She crawled over to settle her body in between his legs as he sat up a little straighter to accommodate her. She lifted her arms briefly when his slipped around her waist and then rested her head back to him, breathing deeply in relaxation. This felt _good_. It felt comfortable and somehow familiar to be held in his arms like this, causing her to wish she owned a pensieve so she could preserve this memory for all time.

Lucius had originally told himself he would behave as long as he could, but with her soft, warm body against the length of his, that concept had long gone out the window. He leaned down and pressed tiny kisses to her cheek, and then her neck when she tilted her head away from him to give him more room. He released one arm to lift her damp hair up off her neck, lightly kissing the tender skin underneath and feeling her entire body stiffen. When his teeth grazed her skin, one of her hands gripped his thigh, catching him by surprise, and he couldn't help but smirk. He decided to live up to his alleged incorrigibility and play a little. After some experimentation, he learned that when he simply touched his lips to the skin there, her grip lessened on his thigh, but when sucked a little or used his teeth, her grip tightened and he felt the tips of her nails dig into his flesh. It was exquisite and he didn't even try to hide when his arousal became physically obvious.

Wishing to take advantage slightly, Ginny shifted against his hips knowingly and remarked, "Hmm…seems as if you find pleasure in this as well," She smiled when she heard a moan behind her, satisfied she could return his teasing. "Oh. Should I do that again?" When she moved her hips a second time, Lucius' hands grabbed her waist to still her before his fortitude was abandoned.

"Evil witch," he muttered, brushing his lips against her ear. "I do believe we're supposed to be relaxing and watching television."

"Oh yes," Ginny said with a sardonic nod. "That's right. I'll behave then."

_But I won't_, Lucius thought with a sly grin. He finally had her in bed and in his arms without the influence of anger or alcohol. There was no way in this new Muggle world that he'd ruin this long awaited moment for them.

* * *

They tranquilly held each other until Lucius decided he couldn't wait any longer to explore the beautiful young woman in his arms. He began running his fingertips along the collar of the nightshirt that she was wearing, his nightshirt, tracing just beyond the opening of the material. Feeling her sink against him, he caressed her neck and collarbone, following the V pattern that ended just in between her breasts. Part of him wished to move this along quickly, but after what they'd been through, a bigger part of him wished to take his time. He was determined to make this first consummation all it should be since it was a new beginning for him – for them – and a new phase in his life. He wanted to do things a little differently.

Ginny's heart pounded as she rested against Lucius, electricity shooting straight to the building warmth between her legs with every caress of his hand upon her skin. His fingers slowly began to slide under the silky material, causing her breath to catch. Both of her hands were resting on his thighs, essentially giving him free reign of her body, as she allowed her eyes to close. She heard the television, but had no idea what was on and didn't care. It had been an excuse and they'd both known it. This was what they'd both wanted for some time now.

Lucius knew she was no more interested in the Muggle 'picture box' than he was. Her skin was soft and warm and he needed more of it. He continued his caresses with his left hand and used his right hand to lift her hair again, exposing her neck. Inching ever closer to his goal with his other hand, he began to blow on her neck and press his lips to her. He kissed his way up to her ear, breathing just enough for her to feel while tracing the outside with his tongue, taking encouragement from the tips of her nails dug into his thighs again.

Ginny felt like a pile of gillyweed in his arms and offered no resistance when he kissed his way across her ear and cheek while gently turning her head so his lips could claim hers. She was unaware his hand had slipped inside of her shirt until she felt his palm skim over her nipple, causing it to pebble painfully with need, then his emboldened hand as it squeezed her right breast gently. She moaned and turned her body towards him to deepen their kiss, lifting her left hand to slide up into his hair and run her nails along his scalp.

Lucius released her breast to work on the buttons of the shirt, quickly undoing them while keeping gentle hold of her head, controlling their embrace that was rapidly escalating in intensity. When he'd reached the last couple fasteners, Ginny retreated from him to turn around and straddle his body with her bare thighs. The black silk in contrast to her ivory skin nearly stole his breath, especially since the last two buttons were the only thing holding the material together at the bottom. When he lifted his eyes to hers, he marveled at the emotion glistening in them; happiness, desire and concern twinkled in her irises like stars in the nighttime sky. The last time he'd seen such true sentiment was from Riza and he smiled. To think he'd almost rejected her. What a fool he'd been. This woman knew him, _knew_ him and his despicable ways and yet still wanted him, somehow accepted him.

"Ginny, I…I've been a fool," he admitted, reaching to cup her face in his hands. "I promise I will not leave you again." He was compelled to voice his thoughts aloud. He needed her to feel some sort of security with him since he hadn't really provided any up until now, not in the way he knew she needed. "There have been mornings when I awoke before you and just watched you, wondering why you rescued me, why you helped me when I'd never done anything but ridicule you and your family. I've not met many genuine people in my life, but you, Ginny, are an exceptional human being." He smiled as his thumbs lightly caressed her cheeks. "And I'm afraid I've been enchanted by your caring heart. I don't want to continue without you by my side. I am yours if you'll have me." He hoped she understood how significant his statement was. There had been many women that had passed in and out of his life, but Ginny was only the second that he'd experienced such intense, sincere affection towards.

Reaching for his hands, Ginny squeezed them between hers and said, "Lucius, you are a better person than you think you are. Once your wounds healed, you could have easily left me, but you stayed. That says a lot about your true character. Besides, I don't want promises. They're just words anyway. Just be here every night when I go to sleep and every morning when I wake. I'm scared of what's going to happen and, not that you have all the answers, but I am stronger with you than without you. I am yours, as well, if you'll have me, for my past isn't snow white either." She lifted their joined hands and firmly pressed her lips to the fading Dark Mark that had once dominated his life, desperately wishing she could rid him of the memories associated with it. "We both have scars that will never fully heal."

While it seemed a simple gesture, he knew how poignant her statement was for both of them. He was momentarily overcome by a myriad of emotions and was only able to squeeze her hands in response, hoping the sincerity in his eyes conveyed what his words couldn't. He swallowed and cleared his throat before continuing.

"I do not make promises lightly," Lucius reminded her, his voice a soft caress between them. He didn't know what the future would bring for them either, but he had decided this is where he wanted to be. He would meet no other that could surpass her. "I think you recognize the consequentiality of this. My word is my bond."

Ginny gazed into his bright blue eyes, astonished at the fervor in his words, and while she was more than pleased to hear them, it wasn't what she wanted right now. "How about you show me that bond?" she asked, lifting one eyebrow to emphasize her point, feeling rather assertive. "I think we should finish what we started the other night, don't you?"

In agreement, Lucius gently pushed the silk material down her shoulders, stopping at her forearms and allowing his eyes to trail over her body. Her small globes of flesh topped with pert pink nipples were finally in his view. Merlin she was beautiful. He pulled her close in a dizzy sort of exhilaration, kissing his way up to her ear before whispering, "I intend to, my dear. At least twice."

As Ginny shivered from the cool air caressing her bare skin, she briefly closed her eyes in anticipation. Wanting him to make good on his word, she lowered her arms so Lucius could push the soft silk garment down and quickly undo the last two buttons. He tossed it to the floor and surveyed her with heat in his eyes. Admittedly, Ginny had always been self-conscious of her body, and if this had been any other time, she would have been searching for cover, especially with daylight streaming in through the windows. She'd never been comfortable with the boys she'd been with, but Lucius was no mere boy. He was all man. After being emotionally naked before him many times over, being physically naked didn't seem as daunting.

Beginning at her parted thighs, he ran his hands lightly along her skin. He trailed over her slim hips and up the side of her body until he reached her breasts, circling each with his fingertips. Hearing her intake of breath at his touch pleased him; when she lifted from sitting on his thighs to slide her fingers into his hair, he knew her inhibitions were finally fading. His mouth found a nipple with little effort, gently suckling and licking the hardened pebble while kissing the soft flesh around it, then moving to give the other the same treatment. The quiet moans from her encouraged him, as did her nails scraping along his scalp again.

"_Lucius_," she breathed, her tone sounding like both a plea and a command. His mouth felt exquisite upon her flesh, just as she knew it would. She couldn't help but remember the awkward fumbling of the ones before him, even some of the discomfort from their attentions. Lucius knew exactly what he was doing, that was obvious. Closing her eyes and tilting her head back, she felt his tongue gently lick over her rosy peak before he sealed his heated mouth over her. When his teeth grazed her, she gasped and dropped her head towards him, squeezing her thighs together. "You're evil," she whispered as she lowered her hips.

"Hideously so," he whispered back, his mouth hungrily closing over hers for a few moments. Then, unexpectedly, he lifted his body, causing her to fall backwards to the mattress with a gasp. Wasting no time he crawled onto her so that their heads were now at the foot of the bed. He grinned when she reached for his bottoms to try to push them down. "Now, now, Miss Weasley," he chided. "Patience. Who said I've finished ravishing your body?"

Once his mouth was on her hot skin again, Ginny closed her eyes and forgot everything but what they were right now. She was happy and content, and if consummation took all day, that was fine with her, though she was looking forward to exploring his body as well and wished he'd let her take his pajamas bottoms off. As he descended, the ends of his hair tickled her skin and his mouth sent waves of pleasure throughout her body. Dipping his tongue into the small hollows around her neck and down between her breasts, he caught her nipples between his fingers and squeezed briefly. Then, moving lower still, he pressed his lips to her abdomen repeatedly while running a hand up and down each leg, causing her to squirm.

"You're torturing me on purpose, aren't you?" she asked, a smile on her lips as her hands rested on the bed beside her. "Determined to make me slither like a snake?" She couldn't resist the Slytherin entendre.

Lucius gazed up her taut body and smirked. "No, love," he corrected. "That wasn't torture. This is." With that, he positioned his body on the mattress in between her legs, licking his lips to prepare for the delicacy before him. He purposely kissed the skin just above the soft mound of curls and then over to her hip, down her thigh, over to the other and back up again, noticing her hands already gripping the material underneath them. He allowed one finger to trace where his kisses had been placed, but dipped down to her inner thigh, close enough to feel the heat emanating from her. He was doing his best to ignore the throbbing of his own excitement pressing into the bed. He'd waited this long. A few more minutes wouldn't kill him.

_And I always thought I hated torture_, Ginny thought sarcastically, feeling his hands lift her knees up so her feet were flat. When she glanced down for a moment to see Lucius balanced on his forearms in between her legs, his blond tendrils a curtain around his face, and then caught his eyes glancing up at her wickedly, Ginny groaned and closed her eyes again. _Damn him_. First she felt his finger lightly running along her folds before he made a V with his fingers to spread her. She groaned just from the heat of his mouth and gasped when she felt his tongue begin to manipulate the small nub that had been begging for attention. The muscles in her thighs tensed as his tongue continued to tease and flick, dipping down to her opening periodically and causing her to grasp the sheets tightly in her hands.

Lucius enjoyed performing oral sex on a woman, as he found sadistic pleasure in bringing her to the edge and retreating, only to bring her back again and retreat, repeating the process until she could stand it no longer. He knew the build up was intense and wished to satisfy Ginny completely. He continued his ministrations for a few minutes, loving how she squirmed beneath him, before using the finger of his other hand to tease her opening, watching as she moaned and turned her head to the other side in response.

_Killing me_, she thought. _He's absolutely killing me_. No one had ever caused her to feel the way he was making her feel right now. As she repeatedly squeezed and released the wrinkled sheets in her hands, Ginny succumbed to the rush of pleasurable electricity that coursed through her body. Lucius was performing a kind of magic with his tongue that she hadn't known even existed. Dean and Harry had been the only others to perform this intimate act – or try to anyway. Unfortunately, their technique was similar to how they ate an ice cream cone and not very effective.

Lucius' exquisite mouth upon her sex, however, was intoxicating. She wasn't ashamed to open herself for him so he could swirl his tongue in languid circles around her swollen clit, continually teasing her. She fought the urge to clamp her thighs around his head as her inner walls began to quiver. When he moved his V shaped fingers ever so slightly, a new surge of electricity shot through her nerves quicker than a stream of lightning could flash across the sky. Instinctively she moved to try to get closer to the glorious mouth of his, but he pulled away as if he knew what she was trying to do.

"_Lu-ci-us_," she whined, forcing herself to lessen her death grip on the sheets. She was unable to form a full sentence and moved her hips impatiently instead. He was purposely tormenting her, and she wanted more.

Gazing up at her with a devilish gleam, Lucius slipped the tip of his finger into her before whispering seductively, "Is this what you want?" When she nodded, he explained, "I'm afraid you'll have to wait just a little longer for that, my dear. But I won't make you suffer any longer. Would you like me to stop torturing you, as you put it?" When she nodded again, Lucius took that as his cue. Spreading her a little more, and keeping his finger where it was at the cusp of her womanhood, he concentrated on the fleshy nub and flicked it furiously, knowing it would only be a few moments before he was rewarded with her release.

Ginny was whimpering and nearly holding her breath. She felt as if she had been reduced to nothing more than a jumble of nerve endings and muscles. Her hands gripped the sheets tightly to the point her fingers were beginning to ache from the strain. She turned her head from side to side, unaware she was moving it at all. The tone of her whimpers steadily increased in octaves while her breathing grew ragged. All she knew of the world at that moment was his tongue in between her legs, playing her like an instrument that he'd practiced with for years until every note was perfection.

Lucius was having difficulty reigning in his passion. The way her nubile body squirmed under him ignited desire he hadn't experienced in a long time. He wanted her – all of her – right now, but reminded himself they had plenty of time to indulge the flesh (and he did plan to extensively). For the moment though, her scent and taste was enough to send any kind of thinking straight to his smaller head that, consequently, was still not happy with remaining pressed to the mattress and left out of this round of fun.

Barely breathing and with every muscle taut like a bow, all it took was the slightest wiggle of his finger inside her to set off the arrow of her orgasm. Crying out, Ginny shattered uncontrollably, clutching the sheets as her hips bucked, the blissful internal spasms causing stars to dance before her eyes. She writhed and moaned with every wave of pleasure that rippled through her, over and over again, until she was panting in both awe and exhaustion. The powerful contractions slowed within her walls until she was left shuddering in aftershock.

Lucius rose from the apex of her body, satisfied at the intensity of her orgasm, and reached for her calves to gently extend her shaky legs out on the bed. "If I'm not mistaken," he began, noticing how radiant she looked lying there with her cheeks still flushed. "I'd say you like being tortured."

Finally opening her eyes and still trying to catch her breath, Ginny grinned like the Cheshire cat. "Like it?" she repeated, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. "I fucking love it. Please torture me any time you feel the desire." She was wonderfully spent, unsure if she could even move, and hoped her heart would soon stop racing like it was on a broom in a Quidditch match. She'd pleasured herself the past few years of course, but the result was never quite like this.

Lucius crawled up her body on his hands and knees. "I think its time for these pants to go, don't you think?" he inquired, glancing down and then back to her half lidded eyes.

"I'm not sure if I can move," she said with a small laugh, still recovering from her mind blowing orgasm. "Though I do want them off."

With a sympathetic smile, Lucius decided to go easy on her. He waved his hand and muttered the spell to discard the silk material onto the floor, pleased when he noticed her glance towards his full erection. "Is that better?" he asked, lowering his body to hers and sliding his arms under her to hold himself up.

"Much," she answered, slowly lifting her arms to encircle his neck. When his mouth descended over hers in a kiss that contained the taste of her essence still, her body came to life, her legs instinctively wrapping around him. "Do I get to torture you as well?" she asked eagerly after catching a glimpse of his manhood. Granted, she'd only seen three men naked up until that point, but Lucius was largest by far. His dark pink colored cock was long and thick and Ginny wished he'd let her take him in her mouth to tease him and cause him to writhe like she had, or at the very least allow her to slide her hand up and down him a few times.

Lucius smiled, shifting his hips in between hers and aligning his length with her wet folds. "Not this time," he whispered, giving her no explanation. "But we do need to discuss one thing."

"Birth control," Ginny answered, having already considered it herself. "It's been months since I've taken any preventative potion."

"And I can't perform the spell I usually do without my wand," Lucius explained.

"We're still within the window of my cycle," Ginny reminded him. "We should be okay. I know Muggles have forms of birth control so we can look into that later."

"You're sure you cannot get pregnant then?" he clarified, not wanting to put either of them in a compromised position.

"We're fine," Ginny confirmed. She was never one hundred percent sure, of course, but it was the closest she would get. A week from now would be a different story.

With the final hurdle cleared, Lucius' passion could no longer be restrained. His mouth claimed hers in what started out a simple kiss, but ended up a fervent exploration. When he felt her legs lock tighter around his body, indicating she wanted this as much as he did, his resolve evaporated into nothingness and pressed into her gently, not wanting to break their kiss, but having to, resting his forehead on hers briefly. Her walls clenched around his cock and it was all he could do to not thrust into her repeatedly. Understanding it had been a long time for her, he resigned himself to move slowly at first, knowing she'd be sore tomorrow regardless and not wishing to make it worse because of his own selfishness.

Ginny issued an answering moan from the exquisite sensation of his length sheathed completely inside her. She now had confirmation that he was larger than anyone she'd been with, but he didn't hurt her. While she was appreciative of his tenderness, she began to lift her hips to encourage him to continue. She needed to feel his body pressing to hers, needed to feel him sliding in and out of her, needed to feel his mouth making love to hers as his body did the same. She needed to be reminded that she'd survived that war and that she could experience desire once again. She needed Lucius Malfoy in every way.

Allowing his desire a little freedom, Lucius began to pulse his hips with ease. He lowered his head to capture her lips once more in a deliciously long embrace, thinking that she fit him like a glove. Narcissa had always been a bit too bony to suit him and Riza couldn't always take all of him, depending on what position they were in. Ginny felt almost perfect, if there was such a thing. Granted, this was their first time and they hadn't had an opportunity to try any different positions yet, but he knew it felt different. It felt amazing. This was definitely worth waiting for.

It was futile for Ginny to try to keep her eyes open, as they wanted to roll back into her head from Lucius' body sliding against hers. Slipping her hands around his waist to grasp his lower back and pull him closer, she gazed up into his face. It was framed by his blond tendrils that fell towards her, swaying with the rhythm of his body; his eyes were closed under dark furrowed eyebrows and lips were slightly parted while soft moans indicated his current state of bliss. For just a brief moment, images flashed through her mind, like someone flipping through a stack of pictures. She saw the pretentious Lucius in Flourish and Blotts, then the haughty Lucius at the Quidditch World Cup, then the insidious Lucius in the Department of Mysteries and lastly the desperate Lucius during the war. Because everything seemed so long ago, it almost wasn't real to her. This man that she was clinging to physically and emotionally was once her enemy, that was true, but she almost couldn't remember how it felt to hate him so ferociously when she cared so much for him now.

Lucius was going under quickly, being swept away in the undertow of their coupling. He reached for her hands to entwine their fingers and pressed them above her head. He allowed himself to become lost in her and in the physical realm that he'd missed, his hips speeding up rapidly as he thrust into her and groaning when he felt her walls coaxing him to completion.

Ginny registered the determined expression on his chiseled face before closing her eyes again. She moved her crossed ankles higher up and gripped his hands tighter, wishing she could crawl inside of him. She felt as if they were tumbling down a hill, faster and faster, thinking to herself falling had never seemed so exhilarating.

"_Lucius…,_" she thought in her mind, mentally calling out to him, hoping their connection was still there. Instead of words, she felt as if she'd slipped under a wave when he allowed her in his mind just moments before his orgasm tore through his body. As she fell over the cliff of ecstasy with him, her pleasure seemed to echo from his mind and then reverberate back into hers while his did the same, causing both of them to cry out from the intense and consentient union.

Lucius and Ginny were out of breath when he slowed and his forehead rested on hers. He released her arms and slipped his under her body, dropping his head to the crook of her neck to hug her tightly, while his chest rapidly expanded and contracted against hers. Ginny wrapped one arm around his shoulders and the other cradled his head while she slowly came down from the euphoric high. She'd missed this. And being with Lucius was nothing like being with the others. She couldn't wait to experience what she knew he could show her.

"How did you do that?" Lucius breathed, kissing the soft skin of her shoulder, but not lifting his head. He'd been surprised when he'd felt the gentle prod of Ginny at the edge of his mind moments ago, but hadn't had the wherewithal to acknowledge it until now.

"Do what?" she asked, smoothing his damp hair in a post-coital haze.

"You were in my mind," he answered. "I didn't initiate it that time. You did."

"I'm not sure," she answered truthfully. "I called your name in my mind and sort of imagined being inside yours and was suddenly overcome with the combination of our feelings."

He lifted his head to gaze into her emeralds. "Congratulations, my dear," he complimented. "You just performed your first try at Legilimancy and succeeded. I didn't even have to teach you."

"I did?" Ginny asked with a smile. "I'll definitely have to try that again. It was powerful and rather addictive." She paused when a thought popped into her mind. "I guess you've done that with others." Her statement was more assumption than envy.

Lucius smiled. "I have," he confirmed, knowing he really didn't need to explain to her who. "It's the highest level of intimacy you can reach with another, but Muggles know nothing of it."

Holding his hair away from her face, she told him, "I liked it. I'd like to do it more often, if that's all right with you. Especially…" She stopped and briefly bit her lip. "Especially if something happens that you're reluctant to tell me, not just when we're in bed."

Lucius understood what she meant. "I'll keep that in mind," he replied and touched his lips to hers lightly before peeling off of her. While she slipped from the bed to make a quick trip to the bathroom, he turned around, repositioned the pillows and laid down correctly, facing the television. He missed being with a woman, especially a woman he cared for. When he heard the door open, he looked to see Ginny walking out with a towel wrapped around her.

"What is that?" he asked, frowning slightly, missing the sight of her beautiful body.

Ginny glanced down and back at him. "I think it's a called a towel," she answered sarcastically.

He lifted both eyebrows. "I've already seen you naked," he reminded her. "Unless you're hiding more parts somewhere."

"I just thought I'd…"

"Take it off and just lay here with me," Lucius gently requested.

Ginny climbed into bed beside him. "You want if off," she said with a playful smile. "You take it off."

He almost laughed. She was certainly unlike most women he'd ever known and he relished that fact. "Very well," he said and easily tore the towel away from her body, tossing it to the floor with the rest of their clothing. "Come here." As he reclined against the soft pillows, he opened his arm and encircled her body, still warm from their consummation. She snuggled against him and rested her head on his shoulder.

After lying together peacefully for a few minutes watching television, Ginny chuckled quietly. Her left hand rested on his chest as she scissored her fingers to play with her 'wedding' ring. "I guess this is official now," she pointed out. "Sort of." Obviously they weren't legally married, but they were officially 'together' now.

Lucius reached for her hand. "Yes, I suppose it is," he agreed and shook his head slightly. "Bet you never thought you'd be 'sort of' married to horrible Death Eater Malfoy." He wanted to mention what their families would think, but it wasn't really the appropriate time to bring up that forlorn subject, though he'd pay anything to see the Weasley matriarch's reaction to their relationship.

"Nor happy about it," Ginny added. "But I am."

"I am as well."

While the television continued to flash continuous images and play corresponding sounds, the rays of the late morning sun shone through the parted curtains from across the room, bathing the bed in an illustrious golden mist. It was as if a greater force saw the need to provide the gentle caress of hopeful light to two people who'd almost been lost to darkness.

As Lucius and Ginny lay bodily entwined, both deeply sated and spent, they effortlessly succumbed to sleep.

* * *

**No, of course this is not the end. There's MUCH more to go! Here's a question for everyone though. Should I continue posting chapters here or create a 'part 2'? I only ask because there will be MANY more chapters, and lots of us (I include me) are easily daunted by stories with 20+ chapters. Just thought I'd toss that question out there.**

**THANK YOU for reading as always!!**


	19. New Beginnings

_Hello Everyone!! *waves* _

_Just a couple acknowledgments to those who have reviewed, but don't have an account for me to properly reply to…._

**tessa** – Thank you for your review! And I have decided to continue posting chapters in this vein instead of creating a 'new story'. This is the beginning of part two. I'm glad you've liked the progression as well. For one shots and PWP, quick and unrealistic development is fine. For this story, however, given the characters I chose and their situation, I thought it better to make it gradual and more believable. (And it's more fun!)

**kaarmae** – Thank you for your enthusiasm! It is greatly appreciated! (And truth be known, it's what spurns me on!)

_I have recently discovered the polls section and thought I'd play with it. Visit my profile page to cast your vote on what Ginny's job might be! I hope to change it with each chapter posted._

_Also, I have uploaded quite a few pictures that relate especially to this chapter. Go see the blog link in my profile!_

_I must thank LazyChestnut for being such a great beta, my non-ff friend Cassie for always helping me with drama and Sinister Papaya Fondue for making sure I keep my magical characters from sounding or thinking too much like the Muggle that's writing the story. *big hugs*_

* * *

The brightly colored leaves of fall had all but disappeared from the usually lush trees as the chilly winds announced winter's arrival. Snow was a rare occurrence in the village of Ardara, but flurries had already been seen, causing everyone to prepare for a season that would be colder than normal. It rained at least twice a week, which kept the ground rather soft and spongy for the inhabitants setting about their daily chores in the frigid air.

The less than pleasant weather didn't seem to affect the overall collective attitude of the locals. Nancy's Pub and The Central Bar were packed each evening with festive singing and spirited drinking. The windows along Main Street donned much red and green colored clothing along with unique items ordered specifically to catch the eye of the holiday shoppers that passed by. Friends and family members often huddled together for warmth along the narrow sidewalks as they excitedly discussed their holiday activities.

What the village of Ardara lacked in flashy tourist spots, it more than made up for in holiday enthusiasm. Every storefront displayed fully decorated Christmas trees. Every lamppost was wrapped in a thick spiral of dark green garland dotted with sparkly ornaments of all shapes and sizes. If there was music playing, it was the familiar sound of traditional carols. Any lover of all things Christmas was in proverbial holiday heaven.

There were two, however, unmoved by all the festive decorations and constant merriment. There were two still mourning the loss of their friends and family, something this time of year always seemed to make more painful. There were two struggling to adapt to a world that neither truly wanted to be in. There were two that wondered if they'd made the right decision to choose new lives amongst Muggles.

* * *

"Lucius, we really should decorate," Ginny was saying one dreary afternoon. The ominous swirling clouds in the Ireland sky brought an overall grayish gloom to the day while misty rain discouraged any outdoor ventures.

"I'm not really in the mood for all of this holiday nonsense, Ginny," Lucius replied as he sat slouched on the end of the couch staring blankly into the crackling fireplace that contained none of the solace he was seeking. He'd been morose the past couple days and wished he could shut out the world. Christmas had always been a special time in the Malfoy household, especially once Draco was born, but now it just seemed hollow and meaningless.

"Milana was nice enough to give us these decorations that she doesn't use anymore," she reminded him. "We wouldn't even have this place if it weren't for them. The least we could do is display these items in case they stop by unannounced."

"You mean this shack that we're currently stuck in?" he asked derisively, slitted eyes slicing through the air to glare at her in annoyance like a machete slashing through the top of a mandrake root. "This place that isn't even fit for my house elves to reside in?" He hadn't expected a mansion, of course, but he knew there were nicer homes than this one. Was this really the best they could do?

Ginny sighed and crossed her arms as she stood near the small dining table across the room from him. "You don't have any house elves anymore," she reminded him for what must have been the fiftieth time. "And you should be damn thankful for what we've got. Would you like to be stuck in the woods like we were a few months ago in this kind of weather? At least here we've got a roof to cover us and heat to warm us." Ginny knew she would have a slightly easier time accepting the place because of where she'd grown up, but she was getting tired of his petulant attitude. Had he forgotten how they'd slept in the forest for days and survived on whatever they could scrounge up?

"A roof that appears as if it could collapse at any second," he muttered, shaking his head and returning his vexed gaze to the flames dancing in the inner hearth. "It's ridiculous." They hadn't lived there four days and already he wished he could put it out of its misery with a wandless _Incendio_.

"It's not ridiculous!" Ginny exclaimed, losing what little patience she had. "We don't have to live here forever, Lucius. But it will suffice until we can get jobs and see what else we can afford." They'd gone round and round for days and she was at her wits end with him. What part of temporary could he not comprehend?

"It _is_ ridiculous!" he thundered, expeditiously vaulting from the couch and waving his arm out towards the rest of the room threateningly, oblivious to the way Ginny flinched when he did so. "Look at this place! It's small and cramped! Everything in here is threadbare and shabby! I have never lived in anything so bloody horrible in my entire life! Maybe you're used to living in such decrepit dwellings, but I am not!"

Ginny bit her lip in a vain attempt to fight the tears that instantly filled her eyes from the pain caused by the verbal daggers he'd just thrown at her. It had been a long time since he'd brought up the Burrow in such a cruel way, and to say his words hurt was an understatement. "How dare you, you son of a bitch," she fumed and ran to the extra bedroom, slamming the door behind her to cry in solitude.

"Ginny!" he called out, wondering if he should go after her. "Fuck." He sat down heavily on the couch instead and hung his head. He hadn't meant to explode in that manner and say such hateful things. He was just so depressed. He missed his son terribly. Having to endure this pathetic cottage just confirmed that his once majestic life was truly dead, just like the few people he'd ever cared for. How was he supposed to feel? Was he supposed to somehow ignore his inner turmoil and be blissfully jovial?

Yes, Keiran and Milana had been kind enough to help them acquire this place and he surmised he was thankful for the assistance. But the three hundred year old thatched roofed cottage was only a two bedroom, one bath dwelling. The largest room was smaller than the closet had been in the less spacious fourth guest bedroom at Malfoy Manor. The ceilings were low and intimidating. Everything was crowded around him. Sometimes he could have sworn the walls were closing in on him. Unfortunately, until employment was obtained and he knew what salary he would earn, they were stuck.

Lucius had grumbled nonstop the past couple weeks. He'd tried his best to persuade her to look for something bigger, but she'd refused, giving him the excuse that neither of them had jobs yet and shouldn't live beyond their means, especially without knowing what those means were. It was a conversation that never seemed to end, continuing up until four days ago when they were handed keys. He'd felt like he had no other option but to accept the old cottage, and he never behaved when pressured to do something. Coupled with the approaching holidays that he was dreading, Lucius didn't stand a chance at being overly congenial.

* * *

Later, when they slipped under the frayed covers to bed for the night, Ginny succumbed to another round of tears. After Lucius' outburst, she'd sequestered herself in the extra bedroom for a couple hours and had been understandably standoffish the rest of the day. The past two weeks of arguing with Lucius had taken a toll on her, along with the earlier insults that she knew he didn't really mean to say. They still pierced her heart, regardless of his intention. Did he think _she_ wasn't feeling forlorn? That _she_ wasn't disheartened at this first Christmas without her family? The holidays in the Weasley household had always been hectic, of course, with so many gifts to purchase and events to attend, but even amidst all the chatter and chaos of her large family, Ginny had always felt happy, loved and content, like everything was right with the world. Now she was just left empty and sullen in a world where nothing was right.

"What's the matter?" Lucius asked gently as he slipped his arm over her waist and snuggled up behind her. He knew the answer, but asked anyway. He'd tried to be amiable with her during the day, but she'd basically ignored him. He couldn't blame her either. He knew he'd stepped way out of line.

"I don't know," she sobbed as she lay facing away him with a hand tucked under her thin pillow that smelled slightly of mothballs. "I guess the more we do in this world, the more permanent it is and the more scared I feel."

"But this is what you wanted."

Ginny wiped salty wetness from her cheeks. "I know," she cried. "And what you said earlier today really hurt. Remember I lost my family too."

He nuzzled her neck and tightened his hold. "Please forgive me," he requested. "You know I'm a pompous ass at times. I've just been missing Draco horribly and I'm afraid I let it get the best of me. I shouldn't have said those things."

"I miss my family just as much as you miss yours," she continued, trying to slow her tears. "But taking it out on each other will do us no good."

"I apologize," Lucius whispered sincerely. "I did not mean to offend you, Ginny. I know you're still mourning as well." He paused and thought it would be prudent to make peace with her about the cottage. He adored her. She was everything to him. If he ruined this with her, he'd truly have nothing. "I've decided that I do like the cottage," he offered, though it wasn't complete truth and they both knew it. "It's just… taken me a few days to… get accustomed to it. I promise I won't quarrel about it with you anymore and I will make an effort to be in better spirits overall."

Ginny knew he still detested where they were living and that he was just trying to make her feel better, but it did work somewhat. At least he was trying, she supposed. She thought he was handling this fairly well, considering, and recognized this was a speck of dirt in comparison to the regal mansion that had been his ancestral home. Having had personal experience with his malevolence, it certainly could have been much more treacherous.

"Thank you for your thoughtful lie," she replied, accepting his peace offering. "And I hope you will try, Lucius. I really don't want to fight about it anymore. I just can't handle being at odds with you right now." She needed him to support her, not antagonize her.

"You know it's in my nature to always pursue the very best," he reminded her. "But I will try to be less argumentative in the future about such things and more sensitive to what you're going through as well." He kissed a visible sliver of skin at the base of her hairline. "Can I do anything in the meantime to make you feel better?"

"Just be my ally, Lucius," she requested, placing her arm over his that remained draped across her waist. "Not my enemy. I think once was more than enough for that."

"I will be, Ginny," he promised. "I will be." Lucius squeezed her gently, realizing they did need to be a united front if they were to survive in this new world, and mentally chastised himself for losing control earlier. He used to have his mental and emotional faculties bound up tight, like steel shackles around the wrists of a captive. Apparently, he needed to reign them back in. He was still a Malfoy after all.

* * *

Ginny could never deny that Milana didn't go well out of her way to include her in holiday festivities. Out of four invitations to go shopping, Ginny only accepted the last two and that was mainly because she felt guilty for declining the first two. The red head usually loved browsing through shops to pick out gifts for her loved ones. Unfortunately all shopping did now was remind her that she had lost her loved ones. It was difficult for her to get excited about any of it, though she tried her best to be pleasant around Milana so as not to arouse questions.

On the afternoon of the fifth invitation, Milana stopped by instead of calling as she had done previously. When Ginny politely declined and made up an excuse as to why she couldn't go, Milana reached for her hand.

"Shayla, I know you have immense sadness in your past," she told the younger girl, remembering the bittersweet story of how she met Teague. "But your brother wouldn't be happy knowing you're not enjoying your life. He'd want you to remember him, yes, but not allow his absence to put a damper on your spirit." It seemed to Milana that Shayla wore sadness like a trench coat wrapped around her petite body in a desperate attempt to protect her from the elements, both internal and external, but in actuality all it did was push away the chance for happiness.

The sincerity in Milana's tone of voice, coupled with her words, slashed right through Ginny's thin veil of emotional defense as easily as a hot knife sliced through butter. Milana didn't understand the volume of truth in her heartfelt words. She thought Ginny was only sad for one brother, not her entire family and the life she once had. Overcome with instant anguish, Ginny broke down and didn't resist when Milana reached for her in comfort. She'd missed having the support of Hermione and her other girlfriends. She'd missed having that female that she could confide in or cry with, as the case was. She couldn't control her tears, nor did she try. This tsunami had been building up for far too long to even consider suppressing it.

Milana held Shayla for quite some time as they stood in the narrow kitchen. She could sense the deep sorrow that permeated Shayla's being and wished like hell she could help her discover some inner peace. Death was never easy and the holidays often made loss worse. She certainly wasn't trying to be a pest with her numerous invitations. She just wanted to help Shayla get past this, if she could. She had told herself on the way over that she wouldn't accept another excuse. Shayla needed to try to focus on happier things.

"It's okay, my mellonamin," Milana soothed, her voice soft and reassuring as she cradled the trembling girl. "Amin dele ten' lle. Cormlle naa tanya tel'raa." She continued to embrace Shayla, smoothing her hair as she gently rocked from side to side. "It will pass. Amin vesta."

It was a few minutes before Ginny's sorrow lessened to where she could step away from Milana to fetch a tissue. "I'm sorry," she apologized, embarrassed by her breakdown. "I guess all of these new changes in my life have finally caught up with me." In an unexpected way, she felt better. It was as if the crushing weight of her misery had somehow been lifted off her shoulders and swept away. She couldn't believe the immense relief she was experiencing. It was amazing what affect a good cry and a friendly hug could have.

"It's quite all right," Milana reassured her. "You're recently married. You've moved to a new country. You've essentially started over. That's never easy. And I know the holidays always remind people of the losses they've endured. It's a normal human reaction."

Ginny wiped her nose and under her eyes and then remembered Milana had spoken words that she didn't understand. "What language were you speaking?" she asked curiously. "I didn't recognize it."

Milana smiled at her interest. "It's difficult to give it a name," she answered. "But a version of old Irish Gaelic will suffice." She paused. "Would you like to know what I said?"

Ginny nodded.

"Mellonamin is 'friend'," Milana explained. "Amin dele ten' lle is 'I am worried about you'. Cormlle naa Tanya tel'raa is 'your heart is that of a lion'. And after I said 'it will pass', I said I promise, 'amin vesta'."

"It's a beautiful language," Ginny complimented, thinking the lion reference was rather interesting. "Others around speak it too, right? Maybe I'll pick up some of the terms eventually." She'd noticed some Irish vocabulary was similar to British, but occasionally there were words she'd never heard and wanted to learn their meanings.

"Oh I've no doubt you will, Shayla," Milana confirmed with a nod. "Now, how about we go get some lunch and talk about happier things, like celebrating Christmas with that handsome husband of yours? You should know I intend to catch him under some mistletoe."

Ginny laughed at the image in her mind of Lucius trying to scurry away from Milana as she dangled a sprig of mistletoe above her head. "Okay," she relented. "Let me clean up a little and we'll go." She took a few steps towards the bathroom, but stopped and turned around. "Thank you, Milana."

"Lle creoso mellonamin," she replied warmly, her chestnut eyes reflecting the honesty of her words. "You're welcome, my friend."

* * *

After that long overdue release of despondence with Milana, Ginny continued to be more lighthearted. She realized she did have much to be happy about considering where she had been about three months ago. It seemed as if she and Lucius had found an agreeable place to start their new lives. Everything had been relatively uncomplicated so far and they were grateful for that because they knew it could have been disastrous. They also seemed to have a blossoming and beneficial friendship with Keiran and Milana. There was good in her life and she needed to focus on that. No amount of depression would bring her family back anyway.

Lucius, however, was still fairly quiet. He was true to his word, though, and stopped fussing about the cottage, but Ginny caught the derisive looks he occasionally directed towards the dwelling and its contents, though she didn't acknowledge them. He also continued to try to be more supportive and Ginny was appreciative of his effort. She told him that often in the belief that her verbal thankfulness would ensure continual attempts on his part. Hope did spring eternal, right?

* * *

Venturing out to dinner at Woodhill House on Christmas Eve was Lucius' suggestion and one of his more momentous efforts. This time when he approached the same maitre d' that had sent him off on a self-destructive tailspin previously, Lucius was readily welcomed and they were seated in no time. It provided a delightful experience that they both needed to lift their downcast spirits.

When they returned home, Ginny decided to give him his gifts. After changing into more comfortable clothing, she exited the bedroom with three boxes.

To her surprise, Lucius was sitting on the couch with four boxes.

Both of them smiled and laughed, realizing they'd had the same idea.

"You open first," he told Ginny, anxious to see her reactions. That was the best part of gift giving as far as he was concerned. He tried to brush aside the memories of Christmases with Draco that wanted to pervade his mind and remind him how excited his son would get upon seeing his numerous gifts floating around the tree, courtesy of a hovering charm. Right now was time to focus on Ginny though. He could reminisce about Draco later.

Ginny eyed the packages and started with the largest. She tore through the wrapping and then lifted the top of the box off. After unfolding the tissue paper, her mouth dropped. She carefully lifted the thin material from its confines and held it up. It was a peignoir and nightgown made of ivory colored silk with lace trim around the neck and down the front. It was the most elegant ensemble Ginny had ever seen.

"Lucius, this is beautiful," she breathed, standing to hold the sheer material up to her. "Oh, it's much too pretty to wear."

"Nonsense," he commented, admiring how it looked next to her porcelain, freckle dusted skin, and was hardly able to wait until he could see the silky material accenting the curves of her youthful body. "You are the lady of the house. The lady of the house always needs a sophisticated yet alluring nightgown." He didn't mention that he owed her from the one he'd ripped in his drunken stupor a couple months ago.

"It's wonderful," she beamed. "Thank you."

"Open the others," he instructed anxiously.

She sat down again and reached for the next package and quickly unwrapped it. Inside the lined box was a leather bound photo album with an intricate design embossed on the front.

While she admired it, Lucius explained, "I thought we should have a proper album for our new life together." He knew he sounded foolishly sentimental, but she awakened the romantic in him and he didn't want to pretend otherwise. Truth be told he _was_ a hopeless romantic at heart, but hadn't had many lovers to bring that side of him to life.

"You know, you can be really thoughtful when you want to be," she pointed out. "This is amazing. I love it."

The next two were small. "This one first," he advised.

When Ginny discarded the paper and opened the hinged box, she gasped. Nestled among the blue velvet was a string of rubies dangling from a silver chain that reminded her of a snake. "Thought I forgot what your house emblem was?" she teased.

Lucius smiled. "It does resemble a serpent somewhat," he agreed, having thought that himself. "This is actually called a journey pendant. I thought having reached the end of our journey, and perhaps the beginning of another, that it was appropriate."

"It's gorgeous," she admired. "Have I said you have good taste?"

"Well I am with you," he reminded her and winked. "Last one."

After tossing the wrapping paper to the floor, she opened the second hinged box and then lifted her hand to her mouth. Inside the red velvet lining was a twenty-three carat Burmese ruby ring. She looked up at him with a shocked expression.

"This is too much," she pleaded. "Lucius, it's…"

"A ring that belonged to my great-grandmother," he finished, knowing she would think it extravagant. "And I'd be honored if you'd wear it." It was another piece from the Malfoy family jewel collection that he'd chosen not to sell.

Ginny shook her head as she slipped the white gold band displaying the brilliant gem onto her right ring finger. "Thank you so much," she said, leaning forward to hug him. "These are incredible. I've never received so many beautiful gifts before." She'd treasured her mother's homemade sweaters and scarves, but the items that Lucius had given her made her feel esteemed….cherished even. She wondered if this was what it felt like to be a princess.

"You're welcome, my dear," Lucius replied. "My turn." He reached for the largest box first, curious as to what Ginny had purchased for him. When he lifted the lid, inside lay a dark blue satin Alberto Celini dress shirt with a matching tie. "This is stunning, Ginny," he praised, caressing the soft material. "Satin shirts are some of my favorites."

"This one next," Ginny prompted, relieved that he liked the shirt. It had taken her quite some time to decide on that one because she had worried he wouldn't find it appealing. Lucius Malfoy was in no way easy to buy for.

When he tore the paper away from the second gift, his expression was quizzical. "Golf for Dummies?" Lucius asked, reading the title. "And I suppose I'm the dummy?"

She laughed. "I thought it might come in handy before Keiran invites you to go," she explained. "It tells you all about the game and how to play." When she'd run across it in the store, she'd been thankful Milana wasn't with her that particular time so she could purchase it without questions.

Lucius was impressed with her ingenuity. "Good idea," he complimented. "All right. Last one." He opened the small box to see a sterling silver snake tie tack resting in the velvet. Displaying a satisfied smirk, he said, "This is exquisite. A way to keep a treasured part of my past with me. Thank you, Ginny."

Leaning over the pile of boxes and torn paper, they shared a genteel kiss before Ginny whispered, "I do have just one other gift that you will need to unwrap."

"You have my undivided attention," he remarked, the devilish gleam in his icy irises unusually bright. He had been hoping for one more gift, preferably the warm flesh of a certain young lady writhing in bliss under his attentions. He could unwrap_ that _gift over and over and never tire of it.

"It's not a package though."

"But you did say I could unwrap it."

"I'm not sure if you'll want it," she teased. "You seem pretty content with your other gifts."

In a rare display of wandless magic, Lucius waved his hand over the gifts and torn paper to levitate all of it to the floor, effectively clearing the space between them.

"Oh, I'm quite sure I want it," Lucius purred, now free to advance upon Ginny as his erection was already pressing painfully against its confines. "In fact, I think I'll just take it." He slid one arm under her slender legs and the other around her lower back before lifting her when he stood.

As he carried her to their bedroom to continue with their first gift exchange, Ginny clasped her hands behind his neck and whispered, "I so love the way you think, Mr. Malfoy."

* * *

New Year's Eve was celebrated at a party that neither Lucius nor Ginny particularly wanted to attend. Keiran and Milana were hosting though and, seeing how Keiran had loaned them money for two months until jobs were obtained (much to Lucius' chagrin), the 'newly Muggle' couple could not say no.

Thankfully, the party was rather enjoyable. The Quinns' home was still festively decorated from Christmas with a few additional streamers and baubles while traditional Irish music faintly played throughout the rooms. There were around thirty who attended, including the owners of Woodhill House and the maitre'd that worked there, but Lucius and Ginny kept their conversations with the strangers to a minimum.

Milana served soda farls, cider loaf with brandy butter, scones, plum pudding, Irish stew and roast goose with prune and apples stuffing, mulled wine, Guinness and hot tea. She encouraged everyone throughout the evening to eat and drink their fill as they anxiously awaited the new year.

Keiran made it a point to introduce Teague and Shayla to key people at the party. Usually he and his wife were not so quick to befriend others, but these two were not like everyone else. He'd discussed it with Milana and they'd agreed to do what they could to assist the couple. Introducing Teague and Shayla to certain influential guests at the party could prove to be beneficial for everyone involved, especially for upcoming endeavors. He made a mental note to inquire about openings at work too. There was one in particular he was considering, but he'd need to talk with Teague first to see what kind of previous job experience he had.

Just before midnight, Lucius, Ginny and the other guests watched in anticipation as Keiran and Milana opened all the doors of their home to aid in the exit of the old year and the entrance of the new one. After the loud grandfather clock chime struck twelve, Milana's father, dubbed the 'lucky bird', was the first to enter the home carrying two bottles of Bushmills single malt whiskey while everyone was still making the rounds to wish each other a happy new year. The evening had been more fun than Lucius and Ginny thought it would be and were relieved.

* * *

When they finally crawled into bed sometime after two in the morning, Lucius decided there was still a bit of celebrating that remained. Unable to suppress the desire that had been churning inside him all night, he covered Ginny's body with his and slid his arms underneath her before suggesting, "I think we should start a tradition for New Years."

"And what would that be?" Ginny asked as she raked her fingers through his silky blond locks that fell towards her softly. Lucius had been quite charming all evening and she'd found herself wishing the new year would hurry up so she could get him home and into bed. She'd observed a few of the women, including Milana, eyeing him more than once, but knew it was all harmless. Wearing snug black dress slacks that accented his full backside and a dark green long sleeve silk shirt that contrasted beautifully with his hair of light gold, it was difficult not to admire how he looked. He certainly had no problem making Muggle clothing look just as flattering as his wizard wardrobe had.

"I propose that we make love three times before the sunrise," he answered. He'd been thinking all day about how he wanted to bring in the new year with Ginny and was quite pleased with his idea.

"Why three?"

He smiled and placed a chaste kiss on her lips that still retained a tinge of the lipstick she'd worn throughout the evening. "You're my third chance at life," he murmured as he held her close. "Most are not fortunate enough for even a second chance, much less a third. I want to celebrate that the most romantic and sacred way I know how."

Ginny smiled and lovingly touched his cheek. It was moments like this that seemed to make his less than personable days worth it. "How could I say no to such a meaningful sentiment?" she replied before his mouth entwined with hers in a tender embrace that lasted until the tattered edges of the curtains glowed with the soft shimmer of morning light.

* * *

Once the holiday and New Year celebrations were over, Lucius and Ginny decided it was time to focus on employment. Unfortunately, though not surprisingly, they were at odds about her employment specifically.

"Ginny, you know my aversion to you working," he repeated as she prepared dinner. This was not the first time they'd discussed it and more than likely wouldn't be the last.

"Lucius, don't be unreasonable," she countered, hands on her hips in a stance that would have rivaled her mother's. "In order to pay our bills, we will both have to work."

"You don't know that."

Ginny sighed in annoyance at his statement and rolled her eyes before trying to figure out the dials on the stove again. "No, I don't," she said curtly. "But I do know that if Mum had worked, my family wouldn't have struggled as much as we did. Even if one salary is enough, why couldn't we have extra?" She couldn't believe she had to ask _him_ that question.

"Because we are not going to have a house bulging at the seams with offspring like your parents did nor will we require as much money to live on," he shot back.

"That's not the point," she insisted, crossing her arms defensively and narrowing her eyes when she turned from the Muggle food cooker to face him. "And you know it." Merlin how she hated when he brought up her family like that.

It was Lucius' turn to sigh. He knew money would be an issue, especially without knowing what his salary would be. He'd never had to think so much about his financial matters before and grew weary of deliberating them. "All right," he relented. "But can you allow me to secure a job before you begin looking? Perhaps you will only need to work part time, which would be preferred."

That sounded reasonable enough. She wasn't so stubborn as to _have_ to work full time. "I thought about asking around at a couple pubs," Ginny offered, knowing her options were limited. "I helped Madame Rosmerta at The Three Broomsticks for a number of months and…"

"Absolutely not," Lucius disapproved, shaking his head. "I will not have you waiting on people like a servant."

"But, Lucius, it's not…"

"No," he repeated in a tone that indicated it was not up for discussion. "I will not allow it."

"Since when do you tell me what I can or can't do?" she exclaimed, more than frustrated with him at this point. Did he purposely try to infuriate the hell out of her? Or was it just sheer luck?

"Since you're my wife!"

"I am not your wife! We are not married, Lucius!"

"For all practical purposes, we are!"

Ginny defiantly crossed her arms again and frowned, forgetting all about the pan of chicken breasts that needed cooking. "I don't have to listen to you," she informed him. "You do not own me. I am not your property."

Lucius understood her fiery personality well enough to know that if he forbade her from doing something, it would make her all the more determined to do it. "Will you allow me to retain a shred of pride, Ginny?" he requested, backing down slightly. "There must be plenty an intelligent woman like you can do without having to wait on people like some common brothel wench."

Ginny bit her lip as she considered his request. She knew this was where her past would pose a problem. "I don't have much experience, at least not that I can discuss," she admitted, lowering her voice. "I may not have much of a choice, Lucius. My intelligence in our world doesn't exactly transfer to this one."

"Between here and Donegal," Lucius insisted. "You should have a multitude of opportunities for positions that will not include mindless servant work."

In exasperation, Ginny sighed and went outside to get some fresh air. Sometimes she adored the blond haired man that she'd rescued months ago.

Really, she did.

But right now she wanted to chuck the pan of cold chicken at him.

* * *

"So tell me, Teague," Keiran was saying as the two men sat sipping assam and ceylon tea on the back porch of the Quinns' home. "What sort of job experience do you have?"

If Lucius had not already prepared for the Muggle question, he would have been stumped. Thankfully, Ginny had come up with a rather clever translation.

"I've only worked for one company, but did a variety of things over the years," Lucius began, recalling his rehearsed answer. "Overall, I assisted my boss with daily activities. I guess you could say I was his right hand man. Specifically, we conducted meetings to discuss what assignments would be carried out, by whom and if they were completed effectively. We also discussed legal matters and made projections based on current decisions. In addition, I had the unpleasant task of letting people go when they didn't perform the necessary requirements for their position." He couldn't help but hear the imaginary heckles and jeers of Death Eaters at the explanation of his "job".

"So you were basically a project planner or coordinator of sorts," Keiran paraphrased, as Lucius nodded. "Did you work on budgeting at all?"

"Yes I did," Lucius answered truthfully. "I budgeted and audited the books for years." Even though a team of well-paid goblins had prepared his personal monthly statements, Voldemort's financial records had been maintained by only two chosen Death Eaters; he and Nott.

"That's very good to hear," Keiran commented, pleased with Teague's answers. "As you know, I work within the Irish government as an audits director and, just recently, we've added an assistant position in my office in Donegal. Do you think you might be interested, Teague? It sounds like you should be qualified."

"Assistant as in secretary?"

Keiran laughed and shook his head. "No, no," he corrected. "An assistant audits director position. I've become swamped and need to delegate some of my busy work." Not only had his responsibilities doubled over the past number of months, but also there were some upcoming projects that he would need to devote his full attention to and that could possibly require him to be absent from the office for days at a time.

"What does the job consist of?"

"I'll admit much of it is pouring over financials with a fine tooth comb to make sure everything balances properly," Keiran answered, after taking a sip of tea. "Sometimes that includes identifying and correcting discrepancies as well. It's not necessarily the most exciting job, but it pays well and has excellent benefits."

"Benefits?"

"Medical, dental, retirement plans," Keiran answered with a shrug. "You know, the usual."

"I see," Lucius remarked, not really understanding how benefits worked, but knowing he could not ask about them now. "Well, I'm very interested in securing employment and the sooner the better. I was going to inquire with you for suggestions as to where I should start actually."

"Let me speak with the head of my department to see if I can get an interview scheduled for you," Keiran offered. "I don't suppose you'd have an updated copy of your resume handy."

Lucius' heart rate sped up. "No, I'm afraid not, after all the moving we'd done recently," he answered, hoping his anxiety was not obvious. "Is that a problem?"

"Perhaps not, especially since you've only had one employer," Keiran replied. "We'll discuss your previous responsibilities a bit more at length so I can provide a better outline of your experience to my boss. I've got slight pull there so they'll take any recommendation of mine seriously, especially since it's _my_ assistant they're hiring for."

"I'll answer whatever I can," Lucius told him. "You were quite generous helping my wife and me and I plan to pay you back as soon as possible." When Keiran had first offered the loan, Lucius had refused. After a rather spirited conversation with Ginny, however, he ended up accepting the money even though he was still opposed to it. He'd learned the past couple months that he thoroughly dreaded spirited conversations with the redhead because she usually made valid points that he had no choice but to acquiesce to.

"No worries, Teague," Keiran assured him. "Milana and I know what it's like to require financial assistance. Perhaps you'll be able to return the favor someday so we don't become drifties." He didn't see that happening, of course, but one never knew when the path of life would alter its course without warning.

"If there is ever an opportunity for Shayla and me to offer our generosity," Lucius began. "Please let us know."

Keiran smiled, pleased to hear Teague say those words. "I'll keep that in mind," he promised. "Now, let's talk more in depth about your experience."

* * *

"And he said he'd speak with the head of the department to request an interview for me," Lucius shared as he sat at the table finishing his tea while Ginny washed dishes. "He asked if I had a resume as well."

"I told you he would," Ginny said, glancing over her shoulder at him. "Maybe we should make one."

"How?"

"Not sure exactly."

"What if they actually attempt to contact my fictitious previous employer?" Lucius questioned. "Isn't that what they do?"

"I think so," Ginny answered half-heartedly. "I remember hearing Hermione talk about resumes and what employers did with them. They do call for references sometimes, but not always."

"Let's hope they don't," Lucius wished. "I'll hold off on the resume until I hear from him. Why go through the trouble if I don't have to?" He'd never been one for going above and beyond unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Good point," Ginny agreed. "I'm just relieved we've found people to offer assistance. You have to admit Keiran and Milana have been worth their weight in Galleons."

"Indeed, but they've almost been too helpful," Lucius commented. "Their extremely generous attitudes make me rather suspicious."

"Suspicious?" Ginny repeated. "Why?"

"My experience has been that help so freely given turns into repayment fiercely demanded," Lucius answered matter-of-factly. The Muggle saying 'there's no such thing as a free lunch' rang true in the wizarding world too. Often the most accommodating people were also the most unscrupulous ones.

Ginny frowned. "You also were surrounded by Death Eaters," she harshly reminded him. "Did you honestly expect anything any different from the lot of them?"

Lucius was momentarily silenced. She did have a point. The majority of his life had been spent dealing with people that he knew he could ultimately not trust. He was in no way accustomed to dealing with Muggles. Perhaps he shouldn't judge them too quickly, especially if they were proving themselves to be useful. He was certain that without the Quinn's help, he and Ginny would be having quite a difficult time on their own. That was worth something, wasn't it?

"All right," Lucius relented. "I will make an attempt to be more appreciative." He stood from the rickety table and walked over to the sink. Slipping his arms around Ginny's waist, he nuzzled into her fragrant red locks and purred, "Maybe you would like to persuade me in this endeavor of appreciation?"

As she continued to wash their dinner dishes, Ginny shook her head. It never ceased to amaze her how quickly his libido could change the focus of his attentions. "I don't think persuasion is what you're hoping for here," she said cheekily, trying to ignore the current of electricity that rippled across the surface of her skin when she felt his breath tickle her ear. _Damn him._

Rubbing his hardening length against her backside, Lucius whispered, "You know, I think you're right." He latched onto her neck, gently suckled the fair skin there and was pleased when she moaned in surrender. "See, you don't really want to do dishes right now," he murmured before biting a little skin between his teeth.

"Maybe I need persuasion to assist in persuading you," she teased, though truth be known she was thoroughly persuaded already. The effect he had on her was intoxicating and she was powerless to resist it.

A sinister chuckle emanated from low in his throat. "Why, Darling, that's my area of expertise," Lucius reminded her. Allowing his hands to cup her breasts and knead them, he continued his oral assault on the sensitive skin on the side of her neck. It took only a moment until he won the battle and she relaxed against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You're evil," she whispered, knowing she was subject to whatever scheme he was devising in his depraved mind. She knew he knew it too.

"You love it," he countered, gently rolling her hardened peaks between his fingers, having slipped his hands under the soft material of her bra. One of her still soapy hands reached around to grip his thigh in response while the other squeezed the edge of the counter.

How Lucius could so easily stoke the embers of her desire was a little disconcerting, but she'd dwell on that later. The gentle pinching of her nipples was sending jolts of pleasure straight to the warmth between her legs and demanding all of her attention. Fuck the dishes. She had better activities in mind.

Quickly losing what little resolve he had as she grinded against him, Lucius released a breast and hastily slipped the free hand past her trouser waistband and into her knickers. Sliding his fingers along her slick folds caused both of them to close their eyes and moan desperately.

"_Lu-ci-us_…" Ginny breathed, writhing from his well-educated ability to stroke her fleshy nub and drive her to madness instantly.

The husky tone of want was not lost on Lucius as he quickly turned her around and claimed her lips in a heated kiss. Hands frantically tugged on clothing until her pants were off and his pooled around his ankles. Neither was interested in taking their time.

In a flash, Ginny found herself spun around and easily bent over the kitchen table, crying out in ecstasy as Lucius sheathed himself in her heat. She forgot about the dirty dishes that remained in the sink. All she could focus on was his length sliding in and out of her core as her hips bumped the edge of the table repeatedly. She'd probably discover a couple bruises tomorrow, but really didn't care. It felt too damn good.

Lucius glanced down and watched how his cock disappeared inside Ginny over and over, noticed how the top of her buttocks gently bounced in reaction to his repetitive thrusts and growled because of both. He gripped her hips tighter and allowed his animalistic lust to dominate this particular union.

This was not the first time they'd landed on the table, or somewhere other than the bed for that matter. Since their initial coupling over two months ago, it was as if the floodgates of perpetual passion had been opened with Lucius and Ginny on a raft devoid of any oars to control their voyage. They'd made love in the shower, the den, the kitchen; whenever and wherever the thunderous waves carried them. One time they didn't even make it through dinner before they indulged in dessert of the flesh. Ginny didn't realize she could be so insatiable and Lucius had forgotten just how consuming his lust had always been.

Ginny moaned his name and lifted her hips just enough to adjust the magic spot he was repeatedly brushing inside her. Her muscles clenched as she awaited the beautiful shattering that was seconds away and reached forward to grab the edge of the small table with passion infused energy. "_Yes right there_," she breathed as she came undone in a jumble of incoherent words and internal spasms that seemed to emanate from the core of her very being.

Feeling her walls pulsate around him, Lucius followed suit, tumbling over the orgasmic cliff with her. After his initial primal exclamation, he continued to growl like a lion with newly captured prey as he released his seed. His rapacious virility often surprised even him. Ginny effortlessly stimulated desires in him that had been dormant for quite some time and he just couldn't get enough of her.

"You all right, Love?" he whispered as he fell forward towards her spent from their brief but intense interlude. His heart was racing, his chest was heaving, but his loins were quite sated. They always were with her.

"More than all right," she replied, catching her breath and releasing her vice like grip of the table while the gradual relaxation of her muscles helped to calm her heart rate. Merlin how she loved to hear him orgasm, as it was usually a delicious euphony of frustration, desperation and rapture.

Lucius kissed the back of her head and lifted his upper body so she could stand as well. He slipped from her easily and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It's all your fault, you know," he blamed, his smirk hidden from her view.

Relaxing into his embrace, Ginny asked, "What is?"

"My endless desire to ravage you sexually," he answered with a slight chuckle.

Ginny laughed too. "I distinctly recall one movie that I decided you didn't need to watch," she reminded him as she briefly thought back to that particular evening, recalling with delight the look of shock and amusement that had appeared upon his chiseled face. She'd been a little randy and had decided she wanted to kneel in between his legs while he sat on the couch, unfasten his pants and provide him a bit of oral pleasure before crawling up into his lap and impaling herself on his erection. Yes, that had been a fun night for many reasons. "Apparently you're not alone in your desire."

"Thank Merlin," Lucius muttered. "But we do need to get this Muggle birth control figured out and soon." The last thing he needed was to put them in a compromised position with something as easily avoided as an unplanned pregnancy. They were compromised enough as it was.

Ginny sighed. She needed to make an appointment with the doctor that Milana had suggested, but had been procrastinating. "I know," she agreed reluctantly. "We shouldn't continue to rely on this rhythm method."

"Who named it anyway?" he asked curiously. "Shouldn't it be called the calendar method? The word rhythm makes me think of dancing, not birth control."

Ginny shrugged and shook her head. "You would think," she remarked, stepping from him to restore her previous state of dress and head to the bathroom to clean up before finishing the dishes. "But who said Muggles made sense?"

Lucius couldn't argue with her as he reached for his trousers. The more he learned of Muggles, the less sense they made.

But dealing with them _was_ better than rotting away in Azkaban.

* * *

Drifty – homeless person

**I know there are "Britpickers" available to help with British terms, but if anyone is reading this who lives or once lived in Ireland and could maybe be a "Irishpicker" for me, please shoot me a message. It would be greatly appreciated!!**


	20. Lucius' Job

**First, I had one 'unregistered' review that I wanted to acknowledge:**

**pixiedust831 – Thank you for your review! I'm glad you like it so far and I am certainly going to finish! I think everyone will be both surprised and happy!**

**Second, I'd like to thank my beta, LazyChestnut, for being super nice and excellent at what she does. I appreciate it very much!**

**I'm in the middle of moving, but I have managed to get some writing done anyway. I've been striving to write shorter chapters in the hopes of posting somewhat quicker. Even as I post this one, I've got 2 in the works for this story that are awfully close to posting. (Yay!)**

**Don't forget to check out my blog listed in my profile to see PICTURES for this chapter!**

* * *

"Teague, this is my supervisor, Soren Noir," Keiran introduced after entering his boss' office; he gave just the slightest nod towards him, indicating to Soren that this was the man he'd told him about previously. Even though he'd worked for him for over ten years and was friends with him beyond their professional relationship, the threat of intimidation always loomed in the distance whenever he entered the infinitely ornate and prestigiously regal office. Soren could afford the best and didn't mind others knowing it.

An oversized picture window with a perfect view of the Diamond framed by elegant curtains of blood red velvet provided the back drop. On both sides of the drawn material were polished mahogany pedestals topped by ominous statues made of bronze. Ares, the God of War and Battle, was on one side while Athena, the Goddess of War and Wisdom, was on the other. Soren's desk was a stunning piece of craftsmanship in and of itself. It was Italian Renaissance in design and solid mahogany. Exquisite hand carvings of crested dragons, scrolled mermaid pediments and winged lions adorned every side with leather inlaid on the top. There were two matching bookshelves across from each other that housed priceless antique vases visible through the small panes of glass inside. Irish ivy plants topped the shelves with numerous vines cascading down the sides. There were three traditional Chesterfield style high back leather chairs with a scroll wing design; one with casters behind Soren's desk and two stationary ones in front for guests. Finishing off the elegance was a south Persian Shiraz rug, with bold designs and colors, lying in front of the massive desk underneath the chairs. Everyone who entered was immediately aware of Soren's opulent stature.

Lucius extended his hand toward the man who stood at least six inches taller than him and had an instantly commanding presence with striking features that demanded admiring. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Noir," he greeted properly with a small nod of his head. "I appreciate you taking the time to see me today." Usually Lucius didn't care the slightest bit about trying to make a good impression on a Muggle; however, things were drastically different now. His livelihood depended on it.

"Keiran has spoken very highly of you, Teague," Soren prefaced, motioning towards his colleague before eyeing the blond with a steadfast gaze. He'd never seen such light blond hair on a man before, but he possessed a strong chin, which was an indicator of strength and power. "And I place quite a bit of faith in his opinions. Please have a seat."

Keiran offered departing pleasantries to the men before leaving the executive office, emphatically nodding to Soren as he closed the door behind him. Lucius sat down in one of the leather chairs and quickly studied the man in front of him.

Soren's dark chestnut colored eyes did not waiver or shift away. They looked directly at Lucius, yet didn't stare. His lips were full and encased by a slightly graying mustache and goatee that he appeared to keep neatly trimmed. His wavy dark hair reached his shirt collar and was graying around his temples. There was something unsettling about the way he smiled though. It was more like a grin that was excessively patronizing. It gave Lucius the impression that there was no genuine good will behind it. He realized how absurd it was to think that and brushed it off. He needed to work, not scrutinize someone's smile. He was being ridiculous.

"You're from England," Soren noticed, leaning back in his chair, resting his forearms on the chair and interlacing his fingers that donned two large crested signet rings on each middle finger. "What brings you to Ireland, if I may ask?" After what Keiran had told him, he was most curious to chat with him.

"My wife and I suffered losses in both of our families," Lucius answered, his voice genuinely somber as he forced himself to relax in the leather chair and not fidget. "There was nothing left for us there and we both had a love for Ireland so we decided to start over here."

"I'm sorry to hear about the losses, Teague," Soren condoled, but his twinkling eyes reflected little sympathy. "How long have you been here?" He couldn't help but wonder how much of their family was lost to cause them to move to a completely different country.

"About three months now," Lucius answered. "We're still getting acclimated. It's been rather difficult, I'll admit." He wanted to chuckle at that gross understatement, but refrained.

"I can imagine," Soren commented while the seemingly patronizing expression remained on his face. "Are you settled with housing and transportation?" If he was going to hire him, he wanted to be sure Teague could get to work with little excuse.

"We are," Lucius answered. "Keiran and his wife have been generously helpful to me and my wife. We're temporarily staying in a small cottage just outside of Ardara and they've been driving us about until I can afford a vehicle."

Soren was familiar with the cottage, but didn't mention it. "Ah…a beautiful old village with much history," he remarked with fondness. "I used to live there myself, but business forced me to move here to Donegal."

"Good business, I presume," Lucius remarked with a hopeful smile. He was beginning to get a headache and assumed it was just stress. It was a rare occurrence for him to get one though.

"Indeed," Soren confirmed with one confident nod and haughty glance around his office that seemed to say 'just look around'. "Let's talk about your work experience. Keiran only gave me a brief overview. Where did you work previously?" At first, he'd thought it odd when he'd been told Teague didn't have a resume, but decided if he had the qualifications Keiran said he had, he didn't need one.

Lucius was thankful for his ability to remember false details as if they were truth. "I worked for a small consulting agency for years," he answered. "They are no longer in business unfortunately."

"Of course not," Soren said lightly with a shake of his head. "What sorts of responsibilities did you have?"

Ignoring Soren's odd comment and recalling his rehearsed answer for Keiran, Lucius explained, "I worked closely with my boss. I organized meetings with the other consultants to discuss who would work on what projects and how we could be the most efficient in their conclusion. We discussed legalities and made projections based on our estimated completion dates." Lucius paused to lower his voice in false chagrin. "I also had the task of letting people go when they became a liability to the company." _That's putting it mildly_, he thought sarcastically.

"Always unpleasant," Soren added while his lips twisted into a grin. "Though necessary."

"Very," Lucius agreed, noticing how Soren seemed to enjoy that, and chose to ignore how it surfaced certain memories of Voldemort. He certainly didn't need to start comparing his possible future boss to his previous sinister boss. "I also budgeted and audited the books." Though he tried his best to disregard Soren's reactions, he had to admit he'd never met anyone with this bewildering of a countenance before.

"You didn't have an accountant or CFO?" Soren asked curiously.

Lucius didn't know what a CFO was exactly, but answered, "No, we were a small firm and didn't require such formalities. I was quite capable of maintaining the records and the reports."

"So you have experience with balance sheets, income statements and such?"

"I do."

"What software program did you use?"

Lucius blanched. Software program? What the bloody hell was that? He forced his facial features to remain relaxed while his mind raced like a seeker pursuing a snitch. The only time he'd heard that word was when he'd eavesdropped on Muggles as they'd sat drinking coffee and typing on small plastic devices. The word 'computer' was used a lot in their conversations, so he assumed they were related somehow. "I'm afraid the owner preferred ways that would be considered antediluvian today," he finally said, thinking the chances of him being offered a job were falling rapidly.

"You don't have any computer experience?" Soren asked, his thick eyebrows rising in surprise. He thought he'd been the last to accept the technology.

"No, I'm afraid I'm one of those, like my former boss, that preferred the older tried and true methods," Lucius answered with a nervous smile. "But I understand these computers are an integral part of our lives now and look forward to learning about them." He hoped that statement of willingness might save him if he'd found displeasure in Soren's eyes from his lack of experience.

Soren chuckled low in his throat and grinned broadly, leaning forward in his chair as if sharing a secret. "Truth be known, I think they're evil and will eventually be the downfall of our society," he expressed. "But they're necessary if we want to continue evolving for now I guess. I'm still learning myself so don't feel bad, Teague. You have to start sometime."

Lucius breathed a small inward sigh of relief. Maybe he still had a chance.

* * *

"So what happened?" Ginny asked impatiently when Keiran dropped Lucius off. "How did it go?" She'd been a bundle of nerves all morning waiting for him to return at lunchtime and fought the urge to jump up and down in impatience.

Lucius hung up his coat with little energy and then turned to face her. "I start Monday," he announced.

Ginny gasped and leapt into his arms. "Oh that's wonderful!" she exclaimed, hugging him tightly. "Congratulations!"

Lucius was relieved and grateful, he supposed, but not exactly thrilled about the prospect of working, so he remained quiet when Ginny released her enthusiastic embrace.

"Aren't you happy?" she asked, confused by his silence and searching his face for some clue. "You got a job! And with little effort!" Why was he acting as if he'd received bad news?

Lucius sat down at the table. "It's not that I'm not happy," he began. "I am relieved. It's just that I've never had to work, not a required daily schedule anyway. I guess part of me is happy, but a larger part of me is dreading it. It's as if my life is being dismantled one small piece at a time. It's a bit difficult to jump for joy."

Ginny sighed and sat down across from him, trying to be sensitive to his internal conflict. She knew this would not be easy for him. "Well, I can't say I don't understand," she soothed, hating when his usually bright eyes were dull and lifeless like they were now. "Because I do. But it's how it has to be if we're to join them in their way of life."

Lucius nodded and stared out the dingy window at the countryside. "I know," he agreed reluctantly.

"Were you hired as Keiran's assistant?"

"Yes," he answered. "But my first week will be computer training."

"Computer training?"

"There was one of those small plastic boxes on every desk I could see," Lucius explained. He and Ginny had wondered what they were throughout their travels thus far as everyone had one it seemed. "I don't have a choice. If I don't learn how to use them, I won't be able to perform the required job duties."

"I guess you might as well then," she commented with a shrug. They'd already learned how to use other Muggle items such as the washing machine and telephone. "They're as prominent in their world as wands are in ours it seems."

Lucius lifted one eyebrow and smirked. "Their world _is_ our world now," he reminded her.

She sighed and shook her head. "You know what I mean." Both of them knew they'd never consider the Muggle world 'theirs'.

"At least we'll be able to address money," Lucius pointed out. "First thing is to repay Keiran. I don't want to be indebted to him any longer than necessary. It makes me extremely uncomfortable."

"I know," Ginny said. "I agree." She paused and noticed how he was rubbing his temples. "What's the matter?"

"I have a horrible headache," he answered, wincing slightly.

"Probably just worried about the interview," Ginny suggested. "You hardly ever get a headache."

"That's probably it," he agreed, dropping his hand to look at her. "Before I forget, Keiran invited us to dinner to celebrate. He's picking us up in an hour."

"We should take them out," Ginny suggested. "They've done so much for us."

"After my first paycheck," Lucius promised, reaching for her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "We'll treat."

* * *

It didn't take long for Ginny to discover Muggle soap operas and fall prey to the mind numbing spell they cast upon their viewers.

She hadn't meant to, of course. With so much time to herself lately, she'd become pretty familiar with the shows that came on the Muggle television. When she'd run across "Fair City" one day, she'd watched for just a few minutes and was instantly hooked. She understood it was completely fictional, but was still intrigued by it. They were sort of like the wizarding romances she used to read, but without the magic. So she found herself glued to the television Sundays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Thursdays at 12:30pm for an hour, much to Lucius' dismay. It was sad really, but what else did she have to do to occupy the vast amount of time to herself?

Ginny also discovered that she enjoyed folding laundry. She'd never done it without a wand, of course. But when she placed a garment on the table and smoothed it out before gently folding the material into a small square, she realized it was a rather soothing activity and felt a bit of self-accomplishment when she was finished. She knew it was silly, but she'd never done much without a wand so she'd only ever been proud of her spell work. This was different. When Lucius told her he could teach her wandless magic for it, she refused. She liked doing it the 'Muggle way'. He'd just shaken his head at her stubbornness, but had not been at all shocked by it.

The one thing Ginny struggled with was cooking. Her mother had always prepared the meals at home, and then at Hogwarts, the house elves did the cooking. She never really learned to prepare food, with a wand or otherwise. Lucius had been accustomed to gourmet meals at his home, but had thankfully not been too demanding of her. So far, her favorite things to cook were stews, chicken, champ and cookies that came in a tube all ready to bake. Milana had given her a couple recipes for soda bread, but Ginny's first three attempts were not edible. Lucius had found a cookbook for her, too, which had been a big help. Many things were trial and error, prompting him to suggest dinner out more than once. They both knew that wasn't always the most financially prudent choice, but with unpalatable food in front of them, what else could they do?

* * *

As Ginny anxiously waited on the tattered couch for Lucius to return from his third day of computer training, she was prepared for and expecting the worst.

Monday he'd been exceedingly quiet because of a stress induced headache that lasted the entire evening. He said nothing about his day. He just sat on the couch with a drink in one hand and held his head with the other. Ginny kept the television off so that there wouldn't be any extra noise to disturb him. She'd even massaged his shoulders and back, but it didn't seem to alleviate his physical misery.

Tuesday he'd starting ranting and raving the moment he'd walked in about how superfluous and bewildering the "bloody Muggle desk box" was and how he'd never be proficient at the "blasted contraption" and would more than likely be fired and so on. It wasn't until he'd had a bit of whiskey that he'd calmed down enough to eat dinner and tell her tidbits about his day. Ginny had remained fairly quiet both nights, not really knowing how to make it easier for him.

Considering his heritage, she thought Lucius was doing fairly well with their choice to become Muggles. He'd lose his temper in their home, but never out in public since he was acutely aware of his every action and every word said within earshot of others. Unfortunately, it meant she bore the burden of his explosions alone. They knew how vitally important it was for them to maintain their façade, though. It would be disastrous for that veil of illusion to be lifted. If they were stuck dealing with the occasional uninvited behavior of each other to maintain their secrecy, they were both more than willing.

When she heard the door of Keiran's car shut, Ginny breathed deeply and hoped for the best. The bottle of whiskey and a glass were already sitting on the table. She hated to see him so upset and frustrated like he'd been, especially when she couldn't offer any relief.

Lucius stormed into the house, blue eyes like daggers and nostrils flaring like a raging bull ready to charge a matador. He knew his anger was at a dangerous level and wasn't sure how he'd managed to keep himself composed all day. Muggles were fools for not allowing magic in their culture. It certainly would have alleviated this confusing predicament he found himself mired in, not to mention how much easier it would make their lives.

Glancing at the empty table and then directing his poisonous visage toward Ginny, he snapped, "Why is there no dinner ready?" He'd been starving and ready to explode at the first person to give him a cross look for the past two hours. He was counting on a meal waiting for him so at least his hunger issue could be resolved, if nothing else.

Ginny swallowed, realizing her choice of not cooking tonight had been the wrong one. "I…I thought perhaps we could go out to that little place we –"

"Go out?" Lucius thundered incredulously, eyes wide in astonishment. "At this rate, I won't have a job to be able to afford going out all the bloody time!" He rushed over to Ginny and grabbed her arm to pull her up from where she sat. "Get in the kitchen and fix something! We can't go out again!" Didn't she understand how precarious this was? If he was fired, they might as well return to the forest to live and that _really_ wouldn't make him happy.

"Okay," she said amiably, recognizing that anything short of agreeing with him could end up disastrous. "I'm sorry. I just thought you might want to. Why don't you have a glass of whiskey while I get something going?" She wasn't alarmed by his anticipated anger and longed to do something to lessen his ire.

In silence, Lucius grabbed the bottle and quickly poured himself a drink. Three days of that damned computer training was making him want to scream like an angry basilisk. He just felt so…stupid. Usually, he'd always been a quick study for new things, but this training had him feeling like an imbecile. That didn't bode too well with him. Though a churning volcano inside, Lucius had forced himself to remain as tranquil as the mirrored surface of a lake the past three days while at work. Unfortunately now that he was at home, the boiling lava was exploding from his summit and destroying anything in its path with nothing to stop it. Damage was unavoidable.

Ginny longed to engage in some sort of chitchat, but couldn't think of anything that wouldn't worsen the situation. She decided the best thing to do was just humor him until his anger subsided a bit; the whiskey should assist in that. She placed a pot of stew from a couple nights ago on the stove and turned it on high. It would take about fifteen minutes to heat up thoroughly, but it was the quickest solution she had so she busied herself with the dishes in the sink.

"That infernal stew again?" he barked, finishing the glass of whiskey and slamming it down on the counter. "Don't we have anything else?" He'd never had stew at Malfoy Manor. Dinners, especially, were always proper meals with roasted chicken or steak and fresh vegetables. Stews were for impoverished people. Even though he had no money, Lucius Malfoy was in no way impoverished.

"I just made this the other night," she said quietly, taking a couple slow steps away from him when he stormed over to her. "It's the easiest – "

"I don't want it," he said through clenched teeth, ignoring her doe-like eyes gazing up at him and wishing like hell that he had his old life back right now. "Fix something else."

"Lucius, we don't have –"

"Fix. Something. Else!" he yelled, advancing towards her and effectively trapping her between him and the counter. They would soon be swallowed up by the emotional lava that was rapidly gushing from him, but he was powerless to save either of them. If he was going under, he was taking her with him. With frustration and self-abasement streaming through his veins like an _Incendio_ cast upon a stream of Firewhiskey coupled with her alarmed expression and heaving chest, he decided to have an appetizer of sorts first. He grabbed her by the arms, pulled her hard against him and crashed his lips to hers. He was getting some relief one way or another.

"Mmpf…Lucius – " Ginny grunted from the force of his grasp and reflexively pushed at his chest.

Ignoring her protest, Lucius sealed Ginny's mouth with his and forcibly pushed his tongue past the barrier of her lips, demanding her to acquiesce to his seething primal instincts. He released the vice grip on her arms and reached for her jeans, quickly unbuttoning and unzipping the thick material. She was trying to push his hands away, but not in earnest, and he hastily slid her jeans and knickers down and over her bare feet, dropping them unceremoniously onto the floor. While he worked on the front of his trousers, Ginny was talking again.

"Lucius, I know the past few days have been horrible," she humored, her heart pounding in her chest, unclear if it was from excitement or trepidation, still somewhat pinned against the counter. "Why don't you have another drink and – "

Having released his rock hard cock, Lucius growled, "I'm having you." With adrenaline coursing through his agitated body, he easily picked Ginny up and balanced the back of her thighs on her forearms and impaled her already wet entrance as she held herself up by her elbows on the countertop. He groaned and growled as he frantically pumped his hips, slamming his erection in her repeatedly, and allowed his fury to be dissipated by his thrusts.

Ginny was completely suspended and gripped the edge of the counter as he tried to drive away the memories of the day with each ram of his cock inside her. She grunted and winced periodically when he pushed too hard. His face was scrunched up as if in pain, causing her to relinquish her body to him in the hopes he'd finally find relief. There was no tenderness in their union, but this was not the time for that anyway. His frustration needed to be cast away and, though she hadn't been expecting it, she didn't mind being the chosen vessel. He continued to pound into her with fervor and passion and his exhalations that had begun as loud growls were now quiet whimpers in desperation for release from his tempestuous angry prison. She reached with one hand to grip his bicep so she wouldn't fall from their physicality, knowing at his pace that their interlude would soon end.

Lucius had lost any sense of reason, but had thankfully also lost some of the venom that had controlled his mind just minutes earlier. He fit so well with Ginny physically that he often had to restrain his desire for fear of not lasting long enough for her. He would make sure to please her later. Right now, his orgasm was seconds away and so was a reprieve that he'd been yearning for all day long. There was no way he was delaying that.

Moments later, Lucius cried out and dropped his head to her shoulder, panting heavily as he held her tightly and stilled his thrusts. Ginny caught her breath and wrapped her arms around him, cradling his head. "All right?" she breathed, playing with his blond locks. When he lifted his head and nodded, it was then she finally saw 'her' Lucius and it made her smile. Perhaps she'd remember this tactic for next time and just attack him when he walked in the door angry and ready to scream before he could complain about dinner.

He kissed her lips gently and said, "Forgive my barbaric entrance. I just couldn't take any more." He set her down carefully, bent over to retrieve her clothing and handed them to her. "The stew is fine. I was just being an unreasonable ass."

After a quick trip to the bathroom, Ginny returned dressed and ready to check on the stew that was rapidly bubbling. Lucius had refastened his pants and was calmly sitting at the table working on a second drink, his forehead resting in the crook of his hand. She noticed he looked dejected.

"Want to tell me about it?" she offered as she stirred the stew. All she could do was be there for him in whatever way she was needed. She wished she could work too, but he needed to get settled first. And that wasn't going to be any time soon apparently.

"Later," Lucius mumbled, sipping his whiskey. He would tell her about it, just not now. Lifting his head, he gazed at her as she stood at the stove. Her freckled face was still flushed and he smirked just a little. "Thank you," he said, relieved that the torrent of frustration had subsided. Ginny had managed to find a way to rescue them both from the destructive lava while he was left to wonder how she did it. She was absolutely amazing.

Ginny looked over and noticed his appreciative expression. "We all work out our anger in different ways," she told him. "I might do the same one day."

Lucius lifted his eyebrows in response. "I look forward to that day," he replied and winked at her. Though he'd known many women, none could be compared to Ginny Weasley. She continually astounded him with her ways and he loved it. If there was anything he was thankful for being stuck in this Muggle world, it was having the opportunity to get to know Ginny as he had. Certainly if still in their world, he'd be missing out on a remarkable lady.

Ginny smiled and shook her head at him. Life was certainly never boring with Lucius Malfoy, but she never really thought it would be. In the beginning when he'd first regained consciousness, she had seriously questioned her decision to rescue him, but she was thankful she did. They'd come farther than she'd thought possible and couldn't imagine him not being there with her. She would have been lost without him.

* * *

After dinner was over and dishes put away, Lucius and Ginny relaxed on the couch and drank tea. He'd been quiet throughout their meal, but was finally ready to talk a bit about his day, having been sated physically and internally.

"I think I finally have become accustomed to the egg shaped plastic device they call a mouse," he began. He'd mentioned some of these items and their ridiculous names to her in previous conversations.

"That's such an odd name," Ginny commented, rolling her eyes. "I always picture a little rodent eating cheese."

Lucius smiled and sipped his tea. "As do I," he agreed. "But that's what moves the arrow around on the screen that sits in front of me. Once I have the arrow on the right spot, I click a button on the mouse and go from there."

"You mentioned programs and files yesterday," Ginny remembered. "Did you work with them further?"

"I did," he answered, glancing at the television. "Imagine if you could sit closer to their picture box and view your school parchments on it instead of those soap operas you've taken to watching. Then imagine actually clicking on different areas and changing what you wrote. That's essentially how it works."

"What's the thing with the letters and numbers again?"

"The keyboard," Lucius clarified. "I use that to manipulate what I see on the screen."

"Sounds interesting, I think."

"It is until you can't find what you're looking for," he told her. "There are numerous programs that do a multitude of things. I can save documents in all sorts of different places, but I haven't always been able to precisely pinpoint where later." He sighed. "And the terminology eludes me. There are drives, burners, folders and windows that have nothing to do with their true meanings."

"Folders and windows?"

Lucius nodded. "Just when I think I'm finally getting a grasp," he began. "They introduce something new and send me into a mental breakdown. Mr. Noir continually assures me I'm doing fine, but I'm not sure I believe him. I feel so out of place it's really rather disturbing." He took another sip of tea. "He did offer to provide me a laptop, which is a portable version, so I could practice at home. I might need to take him up on that."

"You should," Ginny encouraged. "Maybe I could learn it as well."

Lucius considered her suggestion. "That might not be a bad idea," he agreed. "You should probably have the knowledge anyway. These things are everywhere it seems. I should be able to bring it home this weekend."

"Other than that, how's it going?"

"The Muggles seem tolerable enough," he answered with a shrug. "There is certain office lingo I've had to learn, but I think I would be fine if I could ever understand their computer system."

"You will," Ginny reassured. "I have confidence in you."

Lucius set his cup down on the end table and turned to face her. "I did not hurt you earlier, did I?" he asked, staring at the freckled face he was growing to love. "I realize I was a complete bastard when I stormed in and you would have had every right to slap me for my behavior."

"Please," she said with a roll of her eyes. "That was nothing. It was a bit of a turn on actually. You can be quite sexy when you're angry." As soon as she said it, she wondered if she should have.

"Really? Sexy you say?" he taunted, mischief dancing in his irises. "I'll have to remember that." He reached for her hand. "Tell me why you liked that." He was always curious about her opinions because she always seemed to have such valid explanations for them and that fascinated him. So few women did.

Ginny smiled and tried to think of a way to explain it. "I don't know if it's exactly the same for men," she prefaced. "But for some women, there's something exciting about being ravished sexually. Obviously, you're not intending to harm me so I know I'm safe. Taking me like that shows me that you want me and need me rather desperately and that automatically triggers a kind of physical submission in me to be that which you need. I want to be wanted and need to be needed. It makes me feel like a woman." She paused. "Does that make sense?"

He nodded. "It does," he confirmed. "I'll have to keep that in mind for future reference." He leaned forward and kissed her. "How about I bring you some pleasure since you were kind enough to appease me earlier?"

"Why, Mr. Malfoy," she teased, batting her eyelashes. "That's the best idea you've had yet."


	21. Donegal Town

Ginny was becoming stir crazy. Lucius had been working for three weeks and she'd been stuck at the house for over five hundred hours. She'd considered calculating actual minutes, too, as she had the time, but decided it would not make her feel any better. Weeks felt like months and she often found herself pacing in agitation. She needed a job and soon.

They also hadn't been out in a week. Lucius had been so convinced that he wouldn't keep his job, he'd told her that he preferred that they eat at home as much as possible. Plus Keiran and Milana were out of town on business which restricted their mobility since Lucius and Ginny didn't have a vehicle. They could have used public transportation, but didn't want to spend any more money than absolutely necessary. Neither one wanted to end up back in the woods.

Ginny went for numerous walks outside, but it was the beginning of February and still a bit chilly if it was a cloudy day. She had to admit she loved the area and was thankful they'd chosen it. From where their cottage sat, the only building visible was a deserted old barn and it was some distance away. The main road was not far from the barn so she didn't hear much traffic either. The countryside that surrounded her and Lucius was peaceful and quiet, save for the tree frogs at night. It often reminded her of the Burrow in that way, which unfortunately led to a round of tears more often than not. She looked forward to spring when she'd be able to plant a garden and more flowers around the cottage to keep herself busy. Currently there were daffodils, celandines and primrose blooming, but she wanted more, especially vegetables. She wasn't sure what to plant in the garden yet, but still had a month to decide before visiting the local nursery for seeds.

* * *

The Monday morning of the fourth week of Lucius' employment, he suggested to Ginny that she should spend the day in Donegal while he was at work. He knew she'd been feeling a little out of sorts with so much time to herself, and chastised himself for not thinking of it earlier. He made a mental note to take her a couple times a week until she attained employment. It wasn't fair for her to be secluded at home like she'd been.

Ginny thoroughly enjoyed her day in the small town. With Lucius' place of business located on the Diamond, it was easy for her to meander the streets at her leisure. She wandered her way down Quay Street, peeping in the store windows and occasionally stepping inside to check out other items that caught her eye. It reminded her of Hogsmeade Village in so many ways. As she walked, she couldn't help but reminisce about her trips to Honeydukes and Zonko's Joke Shop with her friends. She supposed she'd always miss those times.

Donegal was much like every other Muggle town Ginny had ever seen with narrow streets hosting tiny cars and lined by sidewalks barely wide enough for two people to pass. The highest buildings were only four stories tall, but they were all crisply painted and looked as if they'd once been separate before some unseen force pushed them all together. Ginny was pleased to see how clean the streets and storefronts were. London was certainly nothing like that. She felt safe and comfortable here and she hadn't experienced those feelings in months.

* * *

A couple hours later found Ginny at the pier gazing out over the bay. She'd always been drawn to water, even though her astrological sign was Leo, a fire sign. Someone a few years ago had told her that her rising sign was Pisces, a water sign, but she didn't know enough about astrology to fully understand what it meant. She just knew she loved water.

Ginny inhaled the saltwater scented air and observed her surroundings. The sky was bright blue and the ring of rocks that surrounded the bay were multiple shades of gray and brown. Neatly aligned and brightly painted businesses ran along the edge for some distance and she could see outdoor cafes teeming with locals and tourists. There were quite a few boats of all varying sizes in the water and it made Ginny curious what each one was for, especially the large blue and white one with streamers and flags on top that was currently coming in to dock.

Curiosity got the better of her, as it usually did, so Ginny decided to find out more about it. It didn't take her long to spot something called a tourist office, certain they could provide answers to her questions. Usually, she felt more like a tourist than a local anyway so she'd fit right in.

Thirty minutes later, she was sitting inside the large blue and white boat by a window waiting for the eighty minute tour to begin. Even though Lucius had given her a little money, Ginny hadn't planned on spending any until she was told what the boat tour would entail. And it was only fifteen euro. That seemed reasonable to her.

As Ginny listened intently to Skipper Willy, she was astounded at how much history he knew about the area. He talked about the old Abbey where the Annals of the Four Masters were compiled, the Hassans' embarkation point for emigrants during the famine of 1845, the old booking office of the White Star Line (that caused tears in her eyes when she heard it had been affiliated with Titanic) and Belles Isle that had castle ruins of Arthur and Annabelle Foster who had been extensive local farmers. She saw hundreds of water fowl and also a seal colony consisting of both Harbor and Atlantic seals that numbered almost two hundred. When Skipper Willy explained that the Rossylongan Estate was the first to produce its own electricity in 1915, Ginny couldn't help but think to herself that if they'd just accept magic into their world, they wouldn't have to rely on something so limiting as electricity. It was such a shame.

Ginny was pleased that she'd taken the tour as she disembarked from the boat because she'd learned quite a bit, but soon realized it was close to noon and that she was supposed to meet Lucius back at the Diamond so they could have lunch. After inquiring of the time to the next person she saw, Ginny knew she needed to hurry.

Of course, Lucius was prompt and waiting for her on a park bench when Ginny arrived at the Diamond in a rush and breathing heavy from her precipitance.

"I'm so sorry," she immediately apologized as he stood and greeted her with a chaste kiss. "I was on this tour and it just ended a few minutes ago."

"A tour?" Lucius asked, mildly amused at her pink cheeks and heaving chest. "Well, you'll have to tell me about it over lunch. Did you see a place that piqued your interest or shall I choose?"

Ginny smiled, relieved he was apparently having a good day at work from his benevolent demeanor. "I passed this place called The Harbor Restaurant on Quay Street. The honey roasted chicken sounded delicious when I scanned the menu."

"Excellent choice," Lucius complimented and offered his arm to her. "I had mackerel gremolata there last week and would love to sample it again."

* * *

As Ginny continued her perusal of Donegal town after lunch, she had to admit she'd been impressed with how Lucius had listened to her ramble on about what she'd seen and heard on the boat tour. She'd thought for sure he wouldn't be interested. He was certainly difficult to predict most of the time, but she supposed that's what kept things intriguing.

Donegal Craft Village kept her occupied most of the afternoon. There were seven workshops where local artisans created, displayed and sold beautiful and unique pieces of art. There was glass jewelry, stone and wood sculptures, hand woven clothing and original paintings. Ginny purchased a small coffee at the Aroma Café and took her time walking around each shop. She couldn't believe that the phenomenal creations before her had all been hand made without any magic whatsoever. She chatted with many of the artists and was fascinated to learn that their skills had been honed in school. Hogwarts never offered classes like that! She was learning that there was more to Muggles than what met the eye. _If they'd only allow magic a place in their lives_, she thought to herself for the hundredth time. _Their potential would be limitless!_

Ginny had noticed a quaint, eye catching antique shop on her way to the craft village, so on her way back to the Diamond, she stopped in. As she entered the blue and white painted building, she was certain now that she had inherited her father's curious disposition towards Muggles and shook her head. There were worse things, she surmised.

The small shop was full of furniture, clothing, paintings and dishes as Ginny carefully made her way through. She took her time as she gazed over the antiques and wondered what wondrous stories they would share if they could speak.

"That Meissen piece is over three hundred years old," Ginny heard when she picked up a cream colored porcelain teapot with intricately painted flowers on it.

"Oh my," she breathed, knowing it had to be terribly expensive. "I'd better put it down then." She carefully placed it back on the shelf and added, "These pieces are remarkable. Where did you get them all?"

The young brunette running the shop smiled as she sat on a stool behind the counter. It had been weeks since anyone had been genuinely interested in the store's treasures. "Here and there," she answered. "Some we're given. Some we buy at auctions. Some we trade for. My mother started this shop when she was around my age so it's been in the family for quite some time now."

"Is she still around?"

"She pops in occasionally," the woman answered pleasantly. "She doesn't have quite the energy she used to, but she can tell you a story behind almost every piece."

"Amazing," Ginny remarked, finding herself strangely comfortable as if she'd met her somewhere before. "My husband works in the area so I'll definitely be in again. Hopefully I can catch her. I'd love to hear some of her stories."

"And she'd love to share them," she assured, enjoying the redhead's accent since it reminded her of her mother's family. "Are you from England originally?"

"Yes, my husband and I moved here from London not too long ago," Ginny explained. "But this is home now. There was nothing left for us there."

The brunette offered a sympathetic smile, recognizing the sadness that was obvious in her statement. "Name's Evelyn," she introduced. "But everyone calls me Evie. Welcome to Ireland." For some reason, she found herself hoping the young lady would come back for a visit.

Ginny smiled at Evie's seemingly genuine affability towards her. "Shayla," she replied. "And thank you."

* * *

"Did you make an appointment?"

"Yes I did."

"When is it?"

Ginny sighed as she stood by the kitchen cabinet and played with the chipped edge of the counter top. "Tomorrow," she answered with no enthusiasm in her voice. She knew she needed to go, but still dreaded the visit to the Muggle doctor.

Lucius noticed the trepidation on her face and softened his demeanor. "I know you don't want to go," he acknowledged, joining her by the cabinet. "But there are no other options. It's how it has to be if we're to join them in their way of life, remember?"

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him for tossing her own words back at her, but she couldn't argue with him. "I know," she agreed. "It's just that they're so invasive. A couple years ago, Hermione told me what they do during an exam. It's ghastly!" Ginny couldn't believe the things her friend had described. It was just another area where wands and spells would have made a monumental difference. She was positive Muggle women would prefer the 'magic' way if they knew about it.

Lucius slipped his arms around her waist from behind and held her tight while resting his head against hers. "Why don't you close your eyes and pretend it's me playing doctor with you?" he suggested playfully. "That should certainly make it more enjoyable."

Ginny shook her head in disbelief as she rested her arms over his. "Honestly, Lucius," she said exasperated. "Sex is the last thing I'll be thinking about."

He kissed her cheek. "You could try," he offered, the tone in his voice light and teasing as he gave her a gentle squeeze. "And then tell me about it later in tantalizingly naughty detail."

"You're absolutely incorrigible," she reminded him. "Have I told you that lately?"

"Hmm…I don't think so," Lucius answered, nuzzling her neck. "And I've missed it."

* * *

"Good afternoon, Mrs. O'Hare," Dr. York greeted as he entered the room where she'd been nervously waiting. He was an older man in his sixties with pure white hair covering his head and he donned a matching full mustache and beard. His tiny black orbs peered out from behind thick-rimmed glasses and gave the illusion that he visually examined everyone he met, both their physical bodies and their intellectual faculties. "And what brings you in today?"

"I…um…need birth control," Ginny answered quietly as she played with her fingers and tried not to look at him.

"We can arrange that for you," Dr. York assured her. "Have you taken any before?"

"No." _Not the Muggle kind anyway_, she thought.

"When was your last exam?"

Ginny bit her lip. She'd considered lying so she could skip the exam, but didn't trust the Muggle medicine enough to take that chance. What if she had some weird reaction to it? "Um…it's been a while."

Dr. York studied the young lady and recognized her understandable apprehension. "Would you like me to get a nurse?" he offered. "Many of my patients prefer another female in the room."

Ginny nodded and took a deep breath to try to calm herself. It didn't work.

A few minutes later she was lying back on the table with her heels resting in what the doctor called 'stirrups' with something cold and made of metal inside her while an overly happy nurse stood beside the table and asked her questions in an attempt to keep her focus on something other than the exam. It was futile at best and Ginny wondered if she would have been better off with just the doctor. At least he would have been quiet while he worked.

"How long have you been married, Mrs. O'Hare?"

"Um…not even a year yet." Okay, what was that she just felt inside her?

"Oh, you're newlyweds," the young nurse beamed as her big blue eyes lit up. "Where did you honeymoon?"

"We…uh…didn't really have one yet." What in the name of Merlin was he doing in there?

"If you get a chance, go to Galway," the nurse continued as she twirled her blond locks around her finger, oblivious to Ginny's lack of interest in the questions. "It's one of the prettiest cities in Ireland."

"That's true," Dr. York agreed as he stood up, having finished the examination. "I have family there and my wife and I love to walk about the city when we visit."

"I'll have to remember that," Ginny humored, glad he'd taken the metal contraption out of her. It hadn't hurt, but it was uncomfortable all the same and she hated feeling so exposed, and not knowing what he was doing didn't help matters.

"Go ahead and sit up," Dr. York instructed. "We'll start you out on a low dose of pills first and see how your body reacts. We can always change if we need to."

Ginny listened as he explained what the different colors meant, how she should take them and what effect they'd have on her body. Muggle medicine was certainly different than what she'd been used to and she didn't like it one bit.

"We'll give you a couple months worth now to try and then you can pick more up later if there are no issues," he continued. "Do you have any questions?"

"Not right now," she answered quietly, making sure to keep the thin piece of paper across her lap though it felt pointless to do so. She just wanted to dress, get home and take a hot shower to wash off the creepiness she felt from the exam. She was embarrassed and ashamed, though she tried to tell herself she shouldn't be. He was a doctor, after all, not some chancer she'd met in a bar.

"If you think of any, feel free to give us a call," Dr. York said cordially. "I'll leave your pills at the desk."

"Don't forget Galway," the nurse reminded her with a jovial smile. Her short blond hair bobbed as she walked out and closed the door behind her.

Ginny wanted to slap the red lipstick right off her painted face.

**

"Sarah, please get two packs of the eismech pills for Mrs. O'Hare," Dr. York ordered as he retrieved the chart of his next patient and looked it over.

Sarah looked at him with a perplexed expression. "But those are the – "

"I know what they are," Dr. York informed her curtly with a glare over the rim of his glasses that told her not to question him. "Just give them to her like I instructed."

Sarah stood and headed for the locked medicine cabinet in the back of the supply closet. "Right away," she complied, knowing better than to argue. She absentmindedly fingered her earrings and wondered if it was really worth it.

* * *

"So how did you like Dr. York?" Milana asked over lunch at Westend Café as they waited for their food. "I've been going to him for years now."

"He was nice enough, I guess," Ginny answered with a shrug, downplaying her hatred of the whole experience. "Do you take pills as well?" She wasn't sure if she should ask such a personal question, but was curious and had no one else to talk to about it. It was times like these when she really missed her mum and girlfriends.

"Sure do," Milana answered with a nod. "The Smarties work like a charm. You've taken birth control before, right?"

"Not this kind," Ginny answered simply as the waiter arrived with their order.

"I prefer pills," Milana explained once the waiter was out of earshot. "Much easier on your body, too. The thought of having something implanted is horrific and having to put something else in and pull it out later is just as abominable."

Ginny's eyes grew wide. "What?" she asked alarmed. What the bloody hell was she talking about? Something implanted or pulled in and out? Dear Merlin! What was wrong with Muggle women?

"You know," Milana began as she lowered her voice. "Like an IUD or diaphragm."

Ginny had no idea what she was talking about and, by the sound of it, didn't want to know. "Oh yeah," she faked. "Those." What had she gotten herself into?

Milana finished her bite of salad before asking, "Have you given anymore thought to what kind of work you want to do?"  
"Not really," Ginny answered truthfully as she took the cucumber slices off of her turkey sandwich. "I don't have much experience. There's not much I can do."

"Nonsense," Milana contradicted with a dismissive wave of her fork. "You're friendly and very intelligent. What about the pubs around here?"

"Teague doesn't like that idea," Ginny explained sheepishly. "I already tried."

"Any office experience?" Milana asked, spearing spinach leaves with her fork. "Ever been a receptionist?"

"Afraid not," Ginny answered, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Have you worked at all?" Milana knew Shayla was young, but certainly she'd worked somewhere.

"Just a little my last year of school," Ginny said, wiping her mouth with a napkin. "But it was at a small pub for a few months which doesn't really help me."

After finishing another bite, Milana said, "Well, we'll figure something out. I'll ask around and see what I can find. After a little training, I bet you could do most anything."

"I appreciate it," Ginny said. "All this time at home is driving me nuts."

"Shayla, you know I'm off work by two every day," Milana reminded her, absentmindedly tucking her hair behind her ear so her earrings were visible. "If you want to come over to the house or stroll about the town, just let me know. I'll be more than happy to pick you up."

Ginny smiled at her offer. "Thanks," she said, remembering that the jolly nurse in the office had an identical earring set. "The nurse that helped me today had your same earrings."

"She did?" Milana asked, barely looking up at Ginny while she stirred her salad a little. "I'm not surprised. It's a local trend, I think."

* * *

"So how did it go?" Lucius asked when he returned from work. He'd thought about her all day and wondered how the doctor visit went.

"It was awful," Ginny lamented from where she stood in kitchen preparing dinner. "His hands were on me and in me and he even put this metal thing inside me and did who knows what in there. I hated every second of it, Lucius."

"A speculum."

"What?"

"The instrument he used is called a speculum," Lucius explained, sympathetic to her reaction to the non-magic methods of Muggle medicine. He understood their ways to be rather primitive and couldn't blame her discomfiture at the situation.

"How do you know?" When she saw the grim expression on his face and eyebrow lifted, she added, "Never mind. Don't tell me." She was certain that was a question she never wanted answered because it would lead to more that she'd want answered even less.

"Was he at least professional?"

"I guess," Ginny answered dejectedly, adding carrots to the pot of boiling water. "He brought a nurse in to chit chat with me and make me feel more at ease, but it didn't work."

"Understandable," Lucius said. "But at least you have birth control now, right?" That was a big concern for them. They'd taken way too many chances already.

"They gave me pills."

"How long before we can rely on them?"

"One month."

Lucius nodded. "Good. That's one less thing to worry about," he commented, relief obvious in his voice.

"You don't want any more children, do you?" Ginny asked as she checked on the chicken in the stove. She hadn't planned on asking about kids, but his concern for birth control was greater than hers so she couldn't help but wonder.

He sat down at the table and thought about her question. This was not a subject they'd discussed. Up to this point, everything had been about surviving, not creating a home and family together. What _did_ he think about a child? He was still young enough to be active with one, he surmised. Why not? He knew how he felt about her and that it would not be changing. A child was the next natural step really.

"I would be open to discussing children," Lucius answered honestly. "As long as you wanted a reasonable amount." He hoped like hell she hadn't inherited her mother's quest to breed a small army.

Ginny couldn't help but laugh, knowing why he'd said that. "Don't worry," she assured him. "I've only ever wanted two at most and I'm not even sure about that."

"That's acceptable," Lucius agreed. "But I would prefer that we wait until we're much more settled." There was quite a bit that needed changing in their lives before properly accommodating a baby. He briefly thought back to when Draco was born, acutely aware of just how much he'd missed, and promised himself that he wouldn't do that again.

"Of course," Ginny said. "It's just we've never really talked about it and I thought that after what happened with the first two, you might not want more, especially with our odd situation." She wasn't ready either, but if they were going to stay together, they needed to talk about it. She'd always wanted a family and that hadn't changed.

Lucius rose from the table and walked to the kitchen. He stood by her at the stove and reached for her hand that was currently stirring carrots. This wasn't exactly like he'd planned to tell her, but the timing was right. Valentine's Day was tomorrow anyway, so why not start celebrating early?

"Ginny," he began, holding both of her hands in his and gazing into the glittering emeralds of her eyes. "I will forever be indebted to you for rescuing me from that field. Never in a million years did I deserve that amount of kindness. Because of you, I've changed and for the better. I have a second chance at life and get to live it with this amazing woman who is brave and beautiful and more caring than any other woman I've known." He smiled and squeezed her hands. "And now that we've finally gotten to a place where we can focus on us instead of where our next meal is coming from, I think it's time that I tell my wife something that is long overdue." He paused to kiss her. "I love you."

Ginny's eyes were brimming with tears after listening to his heartfelt words. She hadn't been expecting anything like this from him. Lately, she'd been thinking about how she felt towards him and had come to the same conclusion, but thought she'd have to be the one to tell him first. Smiling, she replied, "I love you, too, Lucius" and hugged him. The rush of emotion made her feel as if her heart would explode. If someone had told her a year ago she'd be admitting love to Lucius Malfoy, she might have _Kedavra'd_ them on the spot, but right now, it made her ecstatic.

"I was going to tell you tomorrow for Valentine's," Lucius explained, still holding her. "But the time seemed right tonight."

"I'm so glad you did," she said, releasing her hold. "I'd been having stronger feelings for you, as well, but didn't know how you felt and didn't want to make our already strange relationship more awkward."

"Being in love with you could never be awkward," Lucius admitted, cupping her freckled face in his hands. "You're a phenomenal woman and I am honored to be with you. Maybe in a year or two we can discuss children. I'd love that. You'd be an excellent mother."

Ginny was the happiest she'd been since leaving their world, never thinking she'd feel such immense joy ever again. "You know, Mr. Malfoy," she teased. "I might consider being your wife if you weren't already married."

Lucius laughed heartily. He reached over and quickly turned the oven and burners off. "Dinner can wait," he announced and hastily picked her up. "Tonight we're having dessert first."

Interlacing her fingers around his neck and feeling giddy from their profession of shared love, Ginny breathed, "I so love the way you think."

* * *

Lucius had been working for almost two months when he and Ginny were invited to Keiran's birthday party at the beginning of March. Most of the same people that were at the New Year's party were invited, as well as some fellow employees that included Soren and his wife.

"Is he always that haughty?" Ginny whispered, having observed his behavior for a few minutes after his arrival. "And his wife is just as bad as he is. You would think they owned the place."

"He is quite distinguished," Lucius whispered in reply. "And knows it." Soren carried himself with the utmost confidence at all times, but Lucius saw nothing wrong with that in and of itself. He'd always considered confidence an admirable trait.

"Reminds me of you a couple years ago," she said cheekily.

Lucius started to argue, but then smiled in surrender to the truth. "Touché, my dear," he relented with a wink. "Touché."

It was about ten minutes before the couple made their way to Lucius and Ginny.

"Teague, how delightful to see you outside the office," Soren greeted, noticing the redhead standing beside him and hoping his facial expressions didn't give him away. Could it be? "Don't tell me this is your wife. She's much too pretty for you." He eagerly reached for her hand and brought it to his lips. "Soren Noir. Pleasure to meet you, Cridecan."

"Shayla," Ginny corrected, not understanding what he'd just said. "I've heard quite a bit about you." Maybe it was her paranoid and overactive imagination, but he seemed to caress her hand and hold her gaze a little longer than what she thought was appropriate.

"I'd like to hear more about you," Soren replied, reluctantly letting her hand go. "Teague has kept you all to himself, blast him." He was pleased when he noticed her pink cheeks from his attention. _Yes_, he thought. _This must be her. Everything fits_. "This is my lovely wife, Medeana. Medeana, this is my employee, Teague, and his wife, Shayla."

"Charmed," she greeted with a slow nod of her head towards the couple, but said nothing else. Before she turned around, however, her eyes traveled down Ginny's body and back up, as if judging her person with one visual sweep.

Medeana was an older woman in her early fifties, but the brunette hair that barely reached her shoulders showed no gray. Her listless blue eyes were heavily surrounded by dark eyeliner and mascara while blood red lipstick accented her pouty lips. She wore a royal blue cocktail dress that hugged her body tightly, barely covering but effectively flaunting her full bosom. She made no bodily contact with her husband and her eyes constantly scanned the guests as if she was looking for someone.

"Nice to meet you," Lucius said, glancing at Ginny, wondering why Soren's wife looked at her like that, brushing it off as a 'woman' thing. Testing his Legilimancy, he projected into her mind, "_Any more stiff and her face might crack_." When Ginny smiled, he knew she'd heard him.

"Please excuse us as we greet the rest of the guests," Soren said. "And don't be hiding Shayla from us, Teague. Bring her to the office sometime." He certainly wanted to see her again so he could determine if she was the one.

"Of course, Mr. Noir," Lucius replied with a dutiful nod. "I'll do that."

"_That was interesting_," Ginny thought after they'd walked away. "_I feel like he just chatted me up, visually and verbally, while his wife quickly decided I wasn't good enough to share the same air as her._"

"_I didn't understand her look either, but he's a bit pompous like that_," Lucius replied in his mind. "_You should hear him in the office. He calls the men by first names, but the women all seem to have pet names_."

"_Like what?_"

"_Not sure_," he answered. "_It's in a different language_."

"_I wonder if it's like the one Milana speaks sometimes_."

"_Perhaps_."

"_I noticed that his wife was wearing__ the same earrings as Milana and the nurse the other day_," she thought curiously.

"_What does that mean?"_

"_I don't know. Milana didn't explain when I asked_," Ginny answered. "_She just said she thought they were a local trend_."

"_You know how women are_," Lucius prompted. "_What one has, they all will have eventually_."

Ginny nodded. "_That is true_," she agreed.

* * *

The party lasted until after midnight, but had been pleasant enough. Lucius and Ginny were more at ease since they recognized quite a few people and since some of his co-workers were there. They were still guarded, but were able to be involved in more conversations instead of feeling like outcasts.

"That was much more enjoyable than New Years," Ginny commented as they changed into their bedclothes. "Milana even introduced me to a couple women that may be able to find a job for me."

"Just no waiting on people," Lucius reminded her as he climbed into bed.

"I know."

"I felt slightly more comfortable, as well," he continued. "Having some co-workers there helped, I think."

"Your boss is very…eccentric," Ginny stated, getting settled under the sheets.

"That's one way of putting it," Lucius remarked, draping an arm over her waist as they lay close. "I've never met anyone like him and, as you know, I've dealt with quite a variety of peculiar characters."

"I think one of him is enough."

"I think you may be right."

"Good night, Love."

"Sweet dreams, Darling."

* * *

Ginny's vegetable garden was finally finished. She'd been planting the last couple of days and was pleased with herself. She had a row each of courgettes, tomatoes, radishes, onions, beans and peas. It was the end of March so she hoped to see results by May. She'd watched her mother tend their garden by wand and couldn't wait to see what would grow from what she'd planted by hand. Even Lucius had been impressed with her work, and that was saying something.

Ginny met with one of the women she'd been introduced to at Keiran's birthday party for a possible job. Patricia owned a beauty salon in Ardara and was looking for someone part time to answer the phone and schedule appointments. Patricia was nice enough and Ginny thought she'd be able to do the job, but she was unsure if she should accept or not. She'd told Patricia she'd discuss it with her husband and get back to her, but Ginny was fairly certain she wouldn't take it. Later, when she told Lucius about it, he pointed out that the hours were flexible and that the location was extremely convenient, but Ginny couldn't explain her hesitation. Something just didn't feel right.

* * *

The first Friday in April, Ginny went with Lucius to Donegal again. Per Soren's insistent requests, she accompanied Lucius to work for a few minutes. He walked her around and introduced her to those she hadn't met at the party, and then ended at Soren's office. The door was open when they stepped in.

"Teague, good morning," Soren greeted, his face lighting up like a Christmas tree when he noticed Ginny. "And you've brought dess Shayla!" He stood and strolled to where they were. "Good morning, Cridecan," he addressed, his voice like velvet as he poignantly pressed his lips to the top of her hand while his piercing eyes penetrated her irises. "It's a pleasure to see you."

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Noir," Ginny replied politely, wishing he wouldn't kiss her hand and feeling rather exposed by his gaze, as if he'd been able to see her entire past all at once like someone performing _Legilimancy_ on her. There was just something odd about him and it made her uncomfortable. She forced a smile, though, because the last thing she wanted was to anger Lucius' boss.

"Please call me Soren," he said warmly with a big smile while his eyes quickly dipped down to glance at the outline of her breasts just visible under her clothing. He couldn't help but think how perfect she was. "Only your old airnastaid here has to call me 'Mr.'" He winked at Lucius. "What is the agenda for today?"

"I'm just going to window shop," Ginny answered nonchalantly, reaching for Lucius' hand and stepping closer to him. "Walk around by the bay maybe." She didn't want to tell him what her plans were, to be quite honest.

"It's beautiful outside," Soren pointed out, briefly considering window shopping himself, but then thought it might be too soon. "Enjoy your day. Teague, feel free to take an extended lunch with your lovely wife."

"Thank you, Mr. Noir," Lucius said, as he and Ginny eagerly left his office.

* * *

The first place Ginny went was to the antique shop.

"Good morning, Shayla," Evie greeted happily, her youthful face full of cheer. "I just made some tea. Would you like some?"

Caught off guard by the offer, Ginny answered, "Um…sure that would be great. Thank you."

Evie disappeared to a room in the back and returned with a mug of steeping tea. "Here you go," she said, setting the cup down. "It's a blend of my mother's own creation; cinnamon, vanilla and blueberry."

"Sounds interesting," Ginny commented, adding some cream and sugar from the servers Evie provided. When she tasted it, she was pleasantly surprised. "Delicious!"

Evie beamed. "She did always have a knack for combining ingredients," she explained, cream and sugaring her tea. "She's an excellent cook, too. You should taste the vanilla almond scones she makes."

"I can imagine," Ginny remarked, thoroughly enjoying her cup of tea.

"So what brings you in town today?" Evie asked casually, blowing on the hot liquid before sipping.

"I rode in with my husband again," Ginny answered. "I'm just roaming around really."

"You don't work then," Evie concluded, sipping more tea. "That must be nice." She'd love to be able to stay home.

"Not really," Ginny disagreed. "I'd like to work, but haven't found a job yet. Pubs and restaurants are out, but I don't have much experience with anything else."

"I'll keep my ear to the ground in case I hear of anything around here," Evie offered. "Part time or full time?"

"Part time, I think," Ginny answered, fairly certain she didn't need to work full time at this point.

Evie nodded as she reached for pen and paper. "Leave me your number so if I do hear of something I can let you know," she instructed, sliding them across the glass counter to her.

Ginny wrote down the digits for Evie. "Tell me about this area," she requested. "I took the boat tour last time and it was fascinating."

* * *

"You seem to have made a friend," Lucius inferred over lunch after listening to Ginny talk about her morning spent with the young woman in the antique shop.

"I don't know if I'd call her that yet," Ginny corrected as she cut into her chicken. "But she's really nice and easy to talk to. I gave her our telephone number in case she hears of a possible job for me."

"What about Patricia's?" he asked, eating his soup first.

"I don't know," Ginny said with a shrug. "For some reason, I'm reluctant to pursue that."

"You'll know when it's right," he assured her. "My salary is sufficient for now. Keiran's almost paid off and that was my biggest concern."

"We'll need to get a vehicle, you know," Ginny reminded him, taking a bite of salad.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes I know," he said. "But not yet."

Ginny inwardly laughed at the image of Lucius learning to drive. That would be entertaining. At least they lived far away from everyone so no one would see when he tried. His inexperience would certainly arouse questions they wouldn't be able to answer.

"You're a hit at the office by the way," Lucius shared. "Everyone thinks you're beautiful and kind." He'd been strutting around like a peacock all morning because of the numerous compliments he'd received about her. It made him feel extremely proud.

"Including your overzealous boss, I'm sure," she quipped with a roll of her eyes.

He smirked and nodded as he sliced off a piece of lasagna with his fork. "Indeed," he confirmed. Lucius didn't want to say anything to Ginny about him because he already made her uncomfortable, but Soren was simply a ladies man. Lucius knew his kind well. Soren thought he was irresistible to all women, that they all wanted him. In some ways, he was harmless and, if he hadn't been the way he was with every other female in the office, Lucius might be a little disturbed by his behavior towards Ginny. As it was, Soren was just an arrogant, pompous flirt.

Besides, he'd dealt with worse.

* * *

_**Eismech**_ – false

_**Smarties**_ – birth control pills

_**Cridecan**_ – dear, term of endearment

_**Dess**_ – pretty

_**Airnastaid**_ – husband

**Please visit my blog (found in my profile) if you'd like to see pictures and links to some of the places Ginny saw. Also, please vote in the new poll!**

**Thanks to all of you still reading!**


	22. Dreams and Fantasies

**Before we get started, just a few acknowledgements...**

**hollyspence- No, it was not nice that they gave her false pills. Makes one wonder why they'd do such a thing, eh? Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Also, a continuous BIG THANK YOU to Lazy Chestnut for being a fabulous beta for this story!**

**I've had 62 people leave either one review or many reviews and I'd just like to say a big THANK YOU to you all. Feedback from you guys makes my day! **

**Dracoginnylover24, Robin, Slytherin Dragoon, sephora85, Eveil Woman, MahsaFF and oxymoron8...You all are amazing. You've been there for almost every chapter and it warms my heart. This year has not been easy for me with being sick for 5 months (and still not completely recovered), but hearing from you all puts a smile on my face.**

* * *

It was the beginning of May and Lucius had finally settled in a bit at work. The computer training had been awful, but eventually he grew more accustomed to using the Muggle device. The next round of training was on the numerous reports he'd be working with and how to process them. Having handled his finances for years (or at least checking behind the goblins' handling of his finances), he found the reports relatively easy to understand. So far, his job seemed to consist of scouring over financial statements and noting discrepancies to research and bring to Keiran's attention for correction. It wasn't the most exciting, but he figured it was better than living in the woods or rotting away in Azkaban.

Overall, the office environment was fairly hospitable. There was little tension, which surprised Lucius. Everyone seemed friendly and pleasant, which puzzled him. He had expected to feel awkward or left out, but he hadn't. At first, he'd been hesitant about asking questions because he thought they might tire of it, but whomever he asked didn't seem bothered at all. It certainly wasn't how he envisioned working with Muggles would be. It was better. And that concerned him a little. It was unnerving, like the calm before the storm. Shouldn't he be fantasizing about inflicting them with numerous _Crucios_? Shouldn't they be driving him mad with their mundane way of existing instead of making him feel almost comfortable with them?

Lucius was proud that he did have a job and could provide for Ginny and him. Maybe it was a male characteristic, but he'd been very concerned about how he'd take care of them, especially once he'd realized there would be a 'them'. He still pined after his old life, of course, and often caught himself sullenly daydreaming of how things used to be. The harsh truth was that it was gone and nothing was bringing it back. He tried to focus his efforts on the here and now as best he could because, ultimately, that's all that mattered. He longed for his cherished heirlooms, tailored clothing and, most of all, his beloved son, but at least Lucius had his life. Not only that, but he was sharing that new life with a young woman he'd fallen alarmingly hard for. He wouldn't compromise those two blessings for anything. They were all he had now.

In some ways, Lucius felt like a virginal schoolboy again. Thoughts of Ginny often filled his mind and he would find himself smiling during the day. He couldn't help it. He was happy and it felt wonderful and, in some ways, unusual. Neither of his previous loves, Narcissa or Riza, had brought him this much joy without causing an equal or greater amount of distress. His marriage to Narcissa had been centered on greed, wealth, making sure they made all the proper appearances and befriending influential people. Riza had provided genuine affection, but there had also been the added pressure of keeping their forbidden trysts secret, sneaking around behind both their families' backs and then dealing with her unplanned pregnancy. Neither relationship had been without immense strain and turmoil.

While he and Ginny were far from perfect, they were not more concerned about material possessions (since they'd lost all they had anyway), nor did they have to slink about to be together. This was the first time he felt unified in his efforts. Ginny and he had the same goal and had worked together to reach it; still were, really. She was his partner in more than one way and that was a foreign concept to him. Loving her – no, being loved _by_ her – was a bonus. He didn't think that could ever happen. He thought she might at least care for him on some level because of the life path they'd chosen to walk together, but he never dreamed she could _love_ him. He was a fortunate man who didn't deserve her and tried to remember that daily.

Voldemort crept into his thoughts periodically, as expected. When Lucius would recall all the events that he'd been involved in over the years, it often seemed like more of a nightmare he couldn't wake from than a reality he'd willingly participated in. Maybe it was because he'd somehow developed heightened conscience the past few months, but he often wondered if he'd really done all those awful things. He'd raped, tortured, maimed and killed. He'd even threatened to disown his own son if he didn't join with Voldemort. What kind of monster had he been? He wished like hell that he could use the excuse of having been under the _Imperius_ curse, but he hadn't been, not even once. All those terrible actions had been of his own free will and he was truly ashamed for such nefarious behaviors. What he wouldn't give to go back and change some of them, especially those involving his son. He vowed that when and if he and Ginny had a baby that he would do things differently. His child would be treated like royalty and would be free to choose whatever life they wanted.

Submersing himself in an ocean of guilt and regret wouldn't undo any of the heinous things he'd already done, so he forced himself to remain on the shore of objective reflection. It was no consolation, but at the time, he'd thought he was looking out for the best interest of his family. In reality, he'd been doing nothing except slowly destroying them, but he'd been in too deep to see that. All he could do now was acknowledge that his conduct had been barbaric and try to move on. Ginny had certainly helped him to see how horrible his past was and to strive to be a better person. He owed her everything.

Surviving as a Muggle wasn't as bad as he'd imagined it to be. He missed his wand like hell, of course, but he found their ways easier than he thought they'd be. Granted, he still loathed it and preferred magic, but he'd chosen this. Living free as a Muggle was better than being jailed (or worse) as a wizard, though he was certain two years ago he wouldn't have been capable of that opinion. And if he was in Azkaban, he still wouldn't have his wand or his possessions, so there wasn't a huge difference. At least there weren't any Dementors in the Muggle world's justice system.

Financially, he and Ginny were in the best shape they'd been so far. Keiran was paid off so now there was a little left over for savings. He was torn about getting a vehicle, though. Lucius knew he and Ginny would have more freedom with one, but that also meant money for insurance, petrol and maintenance. He wished Muggles would understand how much simpler apparating and floo networks were for traveling, especially long distances. The time and money saved would be monumental, as well, but he told himself they were pipe dreams. Muggles had always been Muggles and would continue to be Muggles.

Lucius also wanted to move to a larger house. Unfortunately, he'd done a bit of research during lunch breaks and, after scouring newspapers for a number of days, realized that they would forfeit what little they were able to put into savings if they moved. If Ginny worked full time, it might be feasible, but he wasn't comfortable with that. He came to the conclusion that in the best interest of their future, he'd tolerate the shabby cottage for now in favor of building a savings. Maybe in a couple years they could revisit the idea of moving.

Sometimes when Lucius looked in the mirror, it was as if he didn't recognize himself. His hair was still blond and his eyes were still blue, but he'd aged ten years in the past eight months it seemed. He was much more aware of the wrinkles by his eyes and mouth that he didn't remember being so pronounced. The air of self-assurance that once shrouded his being had been replaced by a degree of incertitude. He was just as distinguished, but didn't exude confidence quite like he used to. He was still prideful about his heritage as a Pureblood wizard, but he was forced to recognize it was insignificant in the Muggle world. He'd never felt insignificant in his life.

"You okay?" Ginny asked, interrupting his thoughts. When she'd walked by the bathroom, she'd noticed him staring blankly into the mirror and knew he was a million miles away.

Startled, Lucius quickly grabbed his toothbrush, wondering how long she'd been watching him. "I'm fine," he answered. "Just thinking."

Ginny leaned against the frame of the door, unconvinced. "You were gazing into that mirror like it was a pensieve," she noted.

With a slightly embarrassed smile, Lucius glanced back at her and admitted, "I suppose I was. I was just thinking about how much I've changed the past few months."

"You mean how you're not an arrogant ass anymore?" Ginny quipped with an insinuating smile.

Lucius almost laughed. "Something like that, yes," he confirmed. "I was remembering how being a Purebloodwizard was my life, how every single thing revolved around that; what I wore, who I talked to, where I went. But now, none of it seems to matter. My ancient and treasured heritage has been completely eradicated and – " He stopped to face her. "And I'm torn over how to feel about it. I suppose I should be eternally thankful I'm alive, but – "

"It probably makes you sad that your name no longer holds any clout like it once did," Ginny interjected. "And that makes you feel unimportant and disregarded."

Lucius nodded slowly. "Yes, I suppose it does," he agreed dismally, hating the taste of emptiness that the truth left behind on his pallet. "Have you felt the same?"

"No, that's just how you and some others made me and my family feel because we weren't rich," she stated. She wasn't being mean, just truthful. "So I understand completely."

Turning away from her in shame, Lucius dropped his head. "Yes we did and I'm truly sorry for that now."

Ginny shrugged. "We know our past and have made our apologies," she reminded him, reaching for his hand and pulling so he'd turn back around. "What counts is right now, and right now you're a wonderful man."

He smiled when she squeezed his hand. "You think no less of me?" he asked curiously. "Here, I'm nothing." Lucius Malfoy had been stripped of all that made him who he was, or at least who he'd been. He couldn't help but wonder how she could love him sometimes.

"I thought you were nothing in our world, even with your noble heritage and expensive belongings," she informed him. "Status and money don't make you a good person. Surely you know that, Lucius."

He shrugged. "I thought it helped a little."

"Well, it doesn't," she corrected. "Lucius, I love you in this world. I never could have in ours."

He smiled at her. "And that is probably the only reason why I can tolerate living among Muggles," he admitted. "Because I'm with you."

Ginny's cheeks warmed from the blush coloring them. "Why, Sir, you flatter me," she said coquettishly, wishing to lighten the mood.

Lucius winked and slipped his arms around her waist to pull her closer. "I'd like to do other things besides flatter you," he told her, giving her a slight nudge with his hips and glancing towards the shower.

"Don't you need to get ready for work?"

"Yes, but I'm thinking I might need assistance in the shower."

Ginny shook her head. "You're a mess." That was one thing about him that always stumped her; how he could swing like a pendulum from one opposite emotion to another with little overlap between them. She chalked it up to him being Slytherin.

Lucius feigned confusion as his eyebrows furrowed. "Is that a yes or no?"

She playfully pushed him away to walk to the shower and turn it on. "Like I ever refuse you?" she asked rhetorically, beginning to undress.

"Well, you could," he quipped, grinning as more and more of her creamy freckled skin was revealed to him. "That would be fun, too." This was how all mornings should start; sex in the shower with a beautiful young woman. Maybe being a Muggle wasn't all bad.

* * *

"Shayla, this is delicious," Milana praised over lunch. "I must say, you're quite the gardener."

"Thank you," Ginny replied as they sat at the table. "I learned a lot from watching my mother tend our garden when I was growing up." She'd invited Milana over for lunch because she knew Lucius and she couldn't eat everything before it spoiled and didn't want to waste the food. Milanahad also paid for many of their meals out so this gave Ginny an opportunity to repay her generosity.

"You'll have to give me this courgette casserole recipe," Milana told her after finishing a forkful. "It's brilliant!"

"Sure thing," Ginny assured her. "I just altered a recipe in the cookbook that Teague bought for me. It called for eggplant, but I substituted sliced and breaded courgettes instead."

"Good idea," Milana complimented, nodding as she took another bite. "Oh, I saw Patricia today and she asked about you." She didn't understand why Shayla hadn't taken that job, as it had seemed perfect for her. Patricia had been more than willing to train her and work with Teague's already existing schedule.

"I hope she's not mad at me," Ginny said meekly. Patricia had been nice enough, but Ginny felt uncomfortable accepting for some reason that she still couldn't explain.

"Of course not," Milana lied, forcing a smile. "These things happen." She paused and asked curiously, "Are you still looking?"

"Yes and I'm checking Donegal, too," Ginny answered, thinking to herself that this dish was one of the best she'd cooked so far. She knew Lucius appreciated her efforts and never expected gourmet feasts, but she also knew the quality of food that he was used to and desperately wanted to cook meals that were more than palatable.

"That would be convenient for you, as well," Milana pointed out with a nod. "Let me know if I can help. Keiran and I know quite a few people there." _Perhaps there's still a chance_, she thought. _Soren will be pleased_.

* * *

"You have excellent timing, Shayla," Evie called out when she saw the redhead enter the shop. "Mum is here."

"Really?" Ginny asked, glad she'd asked Lucius to bring her to Donegal again. "That's great!"

Moments later an older lady appeared from the back room with a cup of her special blend of tea in one hand and a plate of homemade scones in the other. Standing at barely five foot tall, her mostly gray hair was swept up in a loose bun on her head while her chestnut eyes held the same warmth as Evie's. She reminded Ginny of a grandmother more so than a mother.

"Good morning," she greeted with a gregarious smile. "Have a scone. Just made them myself this morning."

"Mum, this is Shayla," Evie introduced. "Shayla, my mum, Veturia."

"Oh, this is the young lady you told me about," Veturia acknowledged, holding out a frail hand after setting her cup down. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Shayla."

Carefully shaking her hand, Ginny replied, "It's nice to meet you, too. I've heard quite a bit about you."

"Please have a scone," Veturia offered, gesturing with the plate. "I made plenty. Evie, Dear, would you get Shayla some tea, please?"

A couple minutes later, all three women were sipping tea and munching on scones. Evie and Shayla listened while Veturia talked about how she'd started the shop and the events over the years that brought it to where it was today.

After finishing their snack, Veturia walked around the shop with Ginny and told her numerous stories about pieces she currently had and pieces she'd once had.

"And see that wedding dress?" Veturia continued, pointing to where it hung. "By request of the family, it's on loan to the shop for display."

"For display?" Ginny repeated. "Why?"

"An older gentleman brought it in about fifteen years ago," Veturia explained fondly. "He told us that his wife had died recently and that he saw no point in keeping it since he already had two married sons. He also shared with us in an emotional moment that he'd once had a daughter, but because he and the mother were young and unwed, they gave the girl up for adoption." She paused. "Well, two years later, a mother and daughter came in specifically to look for wedding dresses. When they ran across that one, the mother noticed a hand-sown tag inside that I hadn't even seen. I think her mother's maiden name was on it and that was what caught her attention. Her face was white when she asked if I knew who'd brought the dress in. I proceeded to tell her about the gentleman and that's when she started crying. Apparently, the mother was the adopted daughter and had been trying to locate her biological parents. She'd had their names, but had been running into some dead ends in her research. I gave them the gentleman's name and ended up reuniting a family. The granddaughter wore the dress in her wedding and was given away by her biological grandfather."

Ginny's eyes filled with tears. "That's the most beautiful story I've ever heard," she remarked. "No wonder they wanted to display it."

"I reunited sisters, as well," the older woman continued. "See this frame? A mother made one for each of her twin girls. When they were eight, their mother died in a car accident and the twins ended up in an orphanage after a lengthy and rather confusing legal battle between the few family members that existed. Unfortunately, the girls ended up being separated for some reason that was gone in the head as far as I was concerned (mad, crazy) and adopted by unrelated families. One of the twins, at age eighteen, brought her frame in along with some other items, asking if we were interested in them. We were and within six months of putting it out for sale, her sister came in. I thought it was the same young lady that dropped it off, not knowing there was a twin, and confused the dickens out of her when I started asking questions. It didn't take us long to figure out what had happened and I was able to get the sisters together again. They were so grateful that they gave me one of the frames to keep as a thank you."

Ginny wiped a couple stray tears from the corner of her eye. Veturia's stories hit such a raw nerve that she couldn't control her emotion. "That must make you feel incredible," she remarked, swallowing the huge lump in her throat. "You have quite a gift for reuniting families it seems." She'd give anything for hers to be reunited, but knew she was wishing on pixie dust. Her family had been permanently separated from her, with no chance of ever being together again.

Veturia smiled sweetly. "Those type of moments have given me much joy," she agreed. "But it's time for me to go now. It was lovely meeting you, Shayla. I hope to see you again soon and tell you more stories."

"Thank you for those," Ginny said, still wiping tears. "And the delicious scones too."

"Anytime, Dear," Veturia replied as she gingerly walked towards the back of the shop. She hugged Evie and said, "See you later, Love."

"Bye, Mum," Evie replied as they watched Veturia gather her things and leave.

"She's phenomenal," Ginny complimented. "And so are her stories."

Evie grinned. "You have no idea," she assured her. "Her life has been pretty unusual." _You wouldn't believe me if I told you_, Evie thought to herself. _Not one bit of it_.

"No, Lucius," Ginny refused, emphatically shaking her head. "Absolutely not."

* * *

Lucius wasn't surprised, but he'd promised Soren he'd ask. "You sure?" he teased. "I bet he'd place a desk for you right outside his office."

"That's not funny," Ginny said, crossing her arms and glaring at him with narrowed eyes. "You know he gets my goat up. Besides, I don't know how to do office work." The thought of being around Soren all day made her want to bathe.

"He'd train you."

"Lucius!"

He chuckled at the exasperation radiating from her like heat off a raging hippogriff. "All right," he relented, watching the color drain from her freckled face in relief. "True, it would be convenient for you to work at the same place as me, but I'd really prefer you not."

Ginny returned her attention to the laundry she'd been folding on the bed. "Thank Merlin," she muttered, knowing there was no way in hell she would work in the same building as that man. She hadn't told Lucius, but she'd had a rather disturbing dream about Soren. He'd been forcing himself on her, telling her that if she didn't give herself to him willingly that he'd fire Lucius and set their home ablaze. One minute, his face had been normal, and the next, it had been Tom's face, and then it had been Soren's again. The dream had been both erotic and terrifying and made Ginny more leery of him than she was.

Truth be told, Lucius had been caught off guard when Soren called him into the office and started inquiring about Ginny's previous employment. Lucius had explained that she didn't have much experience, and probably wouldn't be interested in spending all day and night with her husband, but assured Soren he'd ask her. He hoped she found something soon, though. While the garden kept her busy these days, he knew she needed more mental stimulation than growing food, watching soap operas and folding laundry.

* * *

Lucius enjoyed relaxing at home on Sunday afternoons and reveled in the tranquility it provided, but as he glanced around the cottage that had been eerily silent for longer than he felt was normal, he realized Ginny had been outside in the garden for quite some time and decided to check on her.

"What's wrong, Love?" Lucius asked gently when he found Ginny sitting on the stoop with a proverbial blanket of sadness wrapped around her.

Ginny continued picking the petals off the flower in her hand and sighed as he sat down beside her. "The stories that Evie's mum told me about how she'd reunited those families just got me thinking about my own," she explained, swiping the back of her dirty hand across her sweaty forehead and subsequently leaving dirt smudged there. "And over the past couple months, Dad would have been fifty-nine, Ron would have been twenty-nine and the twins would have been thirty-one."

"I'm sorry, Ginny," Lucius consoled, putting his arm around her shoulders. "Why didn't you tell me? We could have done something special to commemorate their birthdays."

Ginny motioned to a corner of her garden with the hand that held the disfigured flower, now just a pistil and stem. "I planted those four forget-me-not plants over there on each of their birthdays," she explained.

Lucius looked over and saw the small plants, noticing that each one was a little different in height. "That was thoughtful," he complimented, looking back towards her and squeezing her shoulders. "We'll plant one to remember each of your family members' birthdays and one for Draco's, if I may." He paused. "Actually two."

"Two for Draco?"

Lucius shook his head. "One for my other child that wasn't allowed to have a birthday," he answered quietly.

"We can do that," Ginny assured him, leaning into his embrace. "That would be nice. We can plant one for Narcissa and Riza, too, if you'd like." She knew he'd more than likely want to for them, but not say anything.

"You wouldn't mind?" Lucius had considered them, but wasn't sure what Ginny would think of commemorating his past relationships. He should have known she wouldn't mind.

"Of course not," Ginny answered. "Narcissa gave you Draco and you loved Riza very much. They deserve to be remembered, too."

Lucius kissed her cheek. "And I love you for that," he said affectionately. "Thank you. That would be much appreciated." He stood and reached for her hand. "Come along, dear Wife. Let's get you cleaned up and then I'll fix us some lunch."

* * *

"_Tom, please_," Ginny whimpered in her sleep later that night. "_It'll hurt…stop…wait…Tom…no!"_

Lucius sat upright in bed when Ginny screamed. "Wake up," he said urgently, shaking her arm as she tossed and turned. "It's just a dream, Ginny. Wake up."

A frantic Ginny opened her eyes and clutched the sheets until she remembered where she was. "Lucius," she breathed and reached for him.

He lay down again and held her. "You haven't had a nightmare in months," he pointed out, smoothing her hair. "Are you all right?"

Ginny clung to Lucius in the dark. "I'm okay," she answered, as her racing heart began to slow. "Been reminiscing too much lately, I guess."

"Want to tell me about it?"

She sighed. "I was dreaming about that night with Tom," she explained, knowing she didn't have to specify which one. It wasn't the first dream about the experience, unfortunately, and probably wouldn't be the last.

"Ah…well…I'll understand if you don't – "

"No, I'll tell you," Ginny said quickly. "I've already told you most of it anyway." She paused. "I had been more scared of sex hurting than of actually having sex. When he'd …put his finger inside me when we were making out…it hurt…but he was careful not to push too far. He'd press just hard enough to make me whimper and would tell me 'that's mine'." She ignored the memory of how commanding he'd sounded in their intimate moments and how his velvety whispers would tickle her earlobe and send a surge of goose bumps crashing against her skin like waves upon a sandy shore when he'd murmur compliments and profess his desire. Her inexperienced body had been putty in his hands to mold and form to any shape he'd desired, but she'd never regretted her secret rendezvous with him. In some warped way, he still turned her on. "That night, I'd worn a skirt, as I usually did, but instead of making out like we'd done before, he'd made my knickers and bra disappear with a wave of his hand and told me that 'all barriers will be removed tonight'. I hadn't seen his penis because he always wanted to do stuff to me instead, so when he unzipped his pants, I panicked and then started crying. I just knew the pain would be unbearable. I didn't understand how things worked." She paused and remembered the conflicting emotion she'd experienced at the time. She'd been scared, but she had wanted to be with him, too. She'd been more excited than frightened. "He…he pinned me down and was trying to kiss me and telling me to relax, but I kept asking him to wait. He had my…wrists secured with one hand and had my knee pulled up with the other and I was already weak because of the energy he'd drained from me earlier. When he finally pushed himself in, I screamed in pain. It burned for a few moments, but eventually subsided and felt good and I actually enjoyed it. The last thing I remember before passing out was hearing him say that we'd be linked forever since he was technically a virgin, too, in his newly formed body. When I woke up, Harry was there."

Lucius sighed and shook his head. He hadn't liked the story the first time. He liked it less now. That hadn't been the plan for that diary at all, but leave it to Voldemort to find a way to satisfy his selfish desires in the middle of executing an important stratagem. "What I wouldn't do for a time turner," he lamented. "I'm so sorry. What happened after Potter rescued you?"

"I went to the hospital so Poppy could check me over and heal the few cuts I had," Ginny answered. "But I said nothing about Tom and what happened."

"You said before that you hadn't told anyone."

"It would have been pointless to," Ginny confirmed. "Everyone was already after him, and technically it was his horcrux that did it and Harry destroyed it. The last thing I wanted was for people to feel sorry for me. I was treated like a baby enough as it was being the only Weasley girl."

"You're so much braver than I'd ever imagined you could be," Lucius told her.

"I think twisted is more appropriate," she admitted. "I told you how I enjoyed sneaking around to meet him in the chamber. I wasn't scared of him. The whole experience was rather titillating actually. But when I did start having sex a couple years later, I always liked it rougher than the boys did that I was with and it was because of my first experience with him." She paused. "I know you know all about that dark side."

Lucius nodded as he held her. "That is true," he agreed. "Though I was not initially well versed in my youth. My first year after joining Voldemort is where that started, I'm afraid."

"How did it start?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Please don't ask me that."

"I just told you more detail about my life altering experience with him. I think it's only fair."

Lucius sighed again, hating when he couldn't argue with her. "I don't guess I could tell you anything that would make you run away screaming at this point," he surmised. He'd already revealed more to her about that part of his life than he had with Riza or Narcissa. He'd always tried to keep them as sheltered as possible when it came to that clandestine part of his life. Their lives had often depended on it.

"Hardly."

Lucius took a deep breath. "It was the first girl I…" but the words died before they could form on his lips. He thought he could say it, but he couldn't and remained silent. Dammit. When had his conscience decided to take over, anyway? _When you left your old life behind and adopted this new one_, a voice deep inside reminded him.

"Raped?" Ginny guessed. "You can say it. I know you did."

This made him uncomfortable, but he wanted to be honest with her. "Yes," he admitted. "Voldemort was inflicting random _Crucios_ upon me until I finally gave in and took her. It was part of my initiation into his inner circle actually."

"And you liked it." It wasn't a question.

"I did," he confirmed. "It instantly triggered some dormant predator type instinct in me because I'd never experienced those surges of control and dominance before nor the insanely addictive adrenaline rush that accompanied it. Somehow I learned to separate that from everyday life, though. I could be a baneful monster at our meetings, but easily revert back to the attentive, doting husband at home. I led a drastic double life for years."

"What part about it did you like?"

"You really want me to answer that?"

"Yes."

Lucius breathed deeply and considered just how honest he should be. He knew this topic would surface eventually, but it didn't make him anymore prepared for it. "You have to understand how it was serving Voldemort," he began. "Everything was about power. He repeated statements about power like they were mantras. It didn't take long before you began to believe you _were_ powerful and superior to all those that were not under his cloaked wing."

"You were brainwashed," Ginny paraphrased.

"In a way, yes," Lucius confirmed. He used to argue years ago that it wasn't brainwashing, but in reality, it had been and he could admit that now. "It fed into our egos and subsequently our loins. Periodically, he'd hold what he called "affirmation rallies", but they were essentially just big orgies. He'd send some of the lesser known followers out to fetch homeless Muggle women or prostitutes and we would take our fill whether they were willing or not." He paused and mentally pushed away the vexatious visuals that wanted to penetrate his mind. "The fear in their eyes and the way they'd desperately fight fed into our power trips. Their screams were proof that everything Voldemort told us was true. We were proud of ourselves when we despoiled their bodies because we were in control and they were inferior and deserved it."

"So you liked when they fought you instead of just lying there," Ginny concluded. "It got your adrenaline pumping and fed into your brainwashed ego trip." She wasn't surprised or alarmed. She almost understood. _Almost_.

Lucius couldn't deny it. He wished that sadistic side of him didn't exist, but it did then and it did now. Everyone had a depraved part of their personalities that they didn't want to admit was there and he was no different. "I did like it," he finally agreed. "I'll assure you I was never into sexual torture like others were, but I tremendously enjoyed taking them forcibly and against their will, especially the virgins." There was no way he could explain to someone the malicious satisfaction he'd experienced when he'd split the thin membrane of virgins under his forceful thrusts and had dominated them physically and mentally until their spirits were broken. He just hoped Ginny wouldn't ask him to expound on that particular topic.

There were a hundred questions floating around Ginny's mind, but she didn't really want answers for them. She knew that she should be disgusted by what Lucius had told her, but she wasn't. Was that wrong? She had chosen to rescue a man that had committed horrific crimes. She had chosen to share her bed with a man that had raped who knew how many women. Shouldn't she be scared? Shouldn't she be running away? She probably should be terrified of him, but she wasn't. They'd been through too much at this point. Their lives were drastically different now. He could no more rape a Muggle woman than she could kill him. Neither of them could afford to live under the shadow of their past. The cost was too great.

"Ginny," Lucius prompted, a little concerned by her silence and wondering if he'd said too much. "Please say something."

She rolled over in the darkness so that she was facing him, though she could barely see him. "I've told you," she reminded him. "I know your past, but I don't judge you for it just like you don't judge me for mine. I just wanted to know which part you liked about some of the things you did. I'm relieved actually."

"Relieved?" That certainly wasn't what he was expecting to hear.

"You could have told me that you enjoyed torturing them," she explained. "Or that you enjoyed taking their lives. You simply enjoyed rough sex with them."

"Ginny, it wasn't exactly that simplistic – "

"You know what I mean," she countered, not wanting to haggle over gritty details. "There were many more gruesome things that you could have liked, but didn't."

"Well…that's true," Lucius relented, noticing that her hand was rubbing his thigh and getting close to his half erect penis. He couldn't help it. Just talking about sex was enough to get it started sometimes. He didn't want her to know that discussing that part of his past was turning him on so he rolled his hips back a little. "What are you doing? Shouldn't you be going back to sleep after such an enlightening conversation?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Ginny asked rhetorically, moving her hand towards the part of his anatomy that she desired again. "Stop moving away." She wanted to forget about the dream and knew the perfect way to if he would cooperate.

"Ginny, I think –"

When her hand slipped past his waistband and wrapped around his cock, he bit his lip and listened as she moaned quietly. At least she sounded pleased and not appalled at his physical reaction to their discussion. He was relieved.

"Seems our conversation was more than enlightening," she commented playfully, sliding her hand up and down the silky smooth skin. She knew what she wanted and knew that he could give it to her. And she wanted it right now. "Oh dear, whatever shall we do about this situation that has arisen?"

Lucius smirked in the darkness as he quickly grew to full length under her attentions, pleasantly surprised when she pushed him to his back and began to tug at his pajama bottoms. "Indeed more than enlightening," he agreed, shifting his hips so the material would slide down easier. He was rewarded moments later with Ginny's warm mouth engulfing him and groaned at the wet heat, immediately reaching for her head. "Yes," he breathed as he slid his fingers into her messy red locks, barely pulsing his hips as her mouth and tongue bathed him. She'd been amazing from their very first sexual encounter, easily finding all of his trigger points with little encouragement or direction. As her tongue caressed the underside of his shaft up and down, her fingertips tickled in between his legs, playing with his balls and the opening further back that most women ignored. She was apparently on a mission tonight and he minded not one bit. He was just a man, after all.

Ginny heard his husky breathing and listened to his moans that were escalating in volume, indicators that he was getting close to completion from her aggressive and determined attack. She recognized the rhythm of his hips and knew that it wouldn't be long before he came. That wasn't exactly her plan though; not after their conversation. She wanted to push him just a little. She increased her speed for a few moments, as if preparing to finish, noticing how his soft sacks were tightening in anticipation, but then stopped.

"I think that's good enough for now," she remarked and immediately turned away from him, leaving him hard and ready to explode. Her heart was pounding as she waited for his response, wondering if this would work like she'd imagined.

"What?" he asked breathless, clearly confused at her behavior. "Ginny?"

"Goodnight," she said simply, trying not to laugh.

Lucius rolled over and pressed his straining erection against her backside. "I hope you don't think I'm going to let you sleep just yet," he teased, thinking she was taunting him.

"Of course you are," she told him, ignoring his body against hers, though it was difficult. "Go to sleep."

"Come on," he continued, rubbing his penis against the cleft of her buttocks and working on removing her clothing. "You started this."

She pushed his hand away. "No," she stated. "Go to sleep."

Lucius was confused. She'd never done that before. "What are you playing at?" he asked, trying not to be annoyed.

"I just felt like having a little fun," she answered, pushing him away again. "But now I'm done."

He didn't like this at all and was beginning to get angry. "Are you serious?" he continued, raising his voice. "Don't you think that's a little indecorous?"

"Not really."

"Ginny!"

"What?"

It was at that moment that Lucius became aware of what she was doing, or more to the point, what she wanted. He was unsure if he'd penetrated her mind or she his, but he understood nonetheless. He hesitated at first, but told himself it was permissible because this was her fantasy.

"You started this," Lucius seethed, giving in to his genuine frustration and lifting to rest on his knees. "But I'll finish it."

"Lucius, go to sleep," Ginny repeated, somehow mindful of the fact that he realized now what she was doing, and felt a little anxious. Giving Lucius such sexual and physical freedom over her could be like trapping herself with a Hungarian Horntail in a broom closet, but Ginny was willing. She hadn't been sorted into Gryffindor for nothing.

"I'm not going to sleep until I have what I want," he informed her, leaning over towards where she lay, his blond locks falling and framing his face while his palms pressed into the mattress by each of her shoulders. "And that, my dear, would be you." He attempted to roll her over to her back, but she fought him and valiantly. At first, he thought she'd only resist a bit, but she was using all her strength. He loved it. _So this is how she wants to play_, he thought. _This could be fun_. "I will have you," Lucius insisted, wrestling with her. "I promise."

As she tried to keep her wrists free of his grasp and work up his determination, Ginny argued, "No, Lucius! I don't want to now!" She clutched her hands to her chest and writhed under him as he tried to pry her arms open.

"That doesn't matter," he growled, finally able to gather her wrists in one hand while her body still rocked viciously from side to side. She was right. This stoked his adrenaline something fierce and awoke the rapacious animal in him that had been suppressed for months. Pressing her wrists to the bed above her, he grabbed her jaw as she whimpered in reaction. "You can make this easy or hard. It's your choice," he told her, already having ascertained what her choice was. Part of him couldn't believe she truly wanted this from him this way and part of him wondered if she knew what she was getting into, enticing his outré' appetite like this.

Ginny continued to toss and turn under him, thoroughly aroused at their game. "Fuck you," she spat, actually getting tired from her exertion, but wanting to further incense him. It was worth it, though. Her idea had worked.

"No, I think I'll be fucking you," he corrected as he wrestled her pajama bottoms off her wiggling body and pushed her shirt up to reveal nipples already hard from their rough play. "Hmm…and by the looks of it, I think you want to be fucked."

"I do not!" she insisted, trying to free her wrists and fighting a moan when he grabbed one breast and squeezed hard before moving to the other. He leaned forward and bit her neck, causing her to hiss before slipping back down to her mounds of soft flesh and pinching the skin all around her areolas in between his teeth. It was just hard enough to cause her to gasp, but not hard enough to do any damage. She was finding it tougher to fight him with each passing minute. She wanted him badly.

"Your taut little body says otherwise," he told her and pinched a fleshy pebble between his fingers harder than he usually would have, making her cry out, before doing the same to the other one. "So I'll listen to your body. And right now, it wants my cock."

"No, it doesn't!" she continued, realizing her wrists were beginning to ache from his vice like grip, but not caring. "Stop it and let me sleep!" '_Take me, you animal'_ was more like what she was thinking, but didn't dare break her "character". They were definitely doing this again and soon.

Tired of being burned alive by his blazing lust for her, Lucius reached for Ginny's leg and gripped it harshly under her knee when he lifted it up. "Too late, Love," he breathed and slid into her hard, making her exclaim from the union. He noticed she was trying to scoot away, but wasn't getting far under the weight of his body, and it only served to spurn him on. He pounded into her with fervor and unleashed passion that he usually had to keep tucked away. He gave her all he had, squeezing her still pinned wrists and harshly sucking and biting on every area of her neck he could get to. It had been a long time since he'd been allowed this kind of sexual liberation. He would not subject her to the chasm of his sexual appetites tonight, but he could test the waters. So far, she was successfully staying afloat.

Ginny thought she would positively explode from their aggressive play. She was a mass of hot flesh, tingling nerve endings and quivering muscles and never wanted it to end. She was sure there would be visible marks on her body from this tomorrow, but it didn't matter. That familiar tingling between her legs was building and she succumbed to its escalating intensity. Orgasms rarely happened during sex for her so this was quite a treat and she was determined not to lose it.

"_Please don't stop_," she desperately requested into his mind. "_I'm so close_."

"_I am, as well_," Lucius thought back. He continued his sexual dominance over her and listened to the gradual crescendo of her moans, trying his best to time his orgasm with hers. Within seconds, they both shattered like crystal thrown against a stone wall, and were united in their exaltations while releasing pent up passion that they'd both been afraid to fully express with anyone.

Lucius released her wrists and leg and dropped his sweaty body to hers, panting from their overly physical union. He wrapped his arms around her and rolled to their sides so he could hold her. He was exhausted, but exhilarated at the same time.

"That was…bloody fantastic," he gasped, kissing her lips quickly and taking deep breaths to slow his pounding heart. "I didn't…go too far…did I?"

As her body continued to tingle and throb from their intense interlude, Ginny shook her head. "It was…perfect," she answered, trying to catch her breath. "Are we wrong for…enjoying that?"

Lucius settled on his back while Ginny rested her head on his heaving chest. "That's actually…quite tame," he commented. "I could chain you up in…leather straps and pour…hot candle wax on you…spank you with a…wooden paddle…or perform a few wandless…sexual spells that are…borderline illegal. Sexual appetites…can be exceedingly vast in proclivities." They needed to not expound much on that topic or he'd soon be ready for round two. There were many things in Lucius' repertoire that he'd not done as much as he'd wanted and, if Ginny was willing to participate in some of them, Lucius would be the happiest man on the planet.

"And are these proclivities ones you've enjoyed?" she asked curiously.

Lucius grinned. "Both as proclivi_tor_ and proclivi_tee_," he answered, knowing those were not actual words, but they got the point across effectively. "I'm just thankful that your appetite seems to be as unorthodox as mine. And after tonight, I look forward to discovering just exactly where your boundaries lie."

"I will admit there are some things I probably haven't ever heard of," Ginny said, specifically wondering about the candle wax. "But I'd like to think I'm open to anything that doesn't involve animals or small children." Who knew she'd be able to express herself sexually with Lucius Malfoy? That he would be the one to give her the kind of physical attention and sexual play that she'd longed for all these years? Then a little voice reminded her of why she'd been attracted to Tom so many years ago and she smiled. On second thought, maybe it wasn't so far fetched.

Lucius laughed heartily. "I think that sounds like reasonable parameters," he agreed.

Ginny yawned as her body felt twice as heavy as it usually did. "So can we finally go to sleep?" she teased, happy that her plan had worked so well.

"Yes, Love," Lucius answered. "Hopefully you'll have better dreams now." He certainly hadn't expected their conversation after her dream, but he couldn't say that he didn't enjoy it. He was certain there would be more talks about their past, but she always handled them well. Ginny was wise beyond her years, for sure. And their little tryst was definitely unexpected, but more than welcome. He was glad that she was not ashamed of her physical and sexual needs. Women often repressed their darkest desires because of societal norms while most men were terrified to express theirs for fear of being judged. He sighed in contentment and began to fantasize about some other sexual games they could play and soon fell asleep with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

**Well! Ginny certainly doesn't mind making her point, does she? Hope you enjoyed! And who have I chosen to 'play' Veturia? Clicky on my profile to find the link to my blog page. And you'll find the poll question still up, as well. Is there more to Soren than what meets the eye?**

**Hope everyone has a great weekend!**


	23. Questionable Behavior

**As always, I must thank my beta LazyChestnut for being super cool and extremely helpful!**

**I also need to address one faithful reader (that doesn't have an account for me to reply back to!)...**

**Minnnn - Thank you for your review! I'm really glad to hear that you're enjoying the story because it has been a JOY to write! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, as well!**

June Holiday on the first Monday of the month was new to Lucius and Ginny. They were aware of the Muggle Queen of England's birthday celebrations that were held around this time, and the end of the year feast at Hogwarts, of course, but no other summer holidays. Banks, post offices and most other businesses closed. A few stores and pubs were open, but their hours were adjusted to allow participation in the local festivities that were scheduled for the weekend. Saturday there was a garden show, Sunday there was a marathon through the streets of Ardara and Monday there was an open-air concert featuring local artists playing traditional Irish music. Many attended these events while others used the holiday to visit friends and family in other cities.

Lucius and Ginny were invited to Soren and Medeana's home for a pool party, but they argued about whether they should go or not. He felt it would be disrespectful to decline the invitation while she tried to convince him of how uncomfortable she'd be. Ultimately, Ginny agreed to go only if they took public transportation so they could leave after a couple hours. Lucius phoned Keiran to let him know that they wouldn't be riding with them, as originally planned. When Keiran questioned why, Lucius lied and said that Ginny wasn't feeling well. He couldn't blame her. He didn't particularly want to be there all day, either.

"Merlin's Beard!" Ginny exclaimed when they emerged from the cab in front of the Noir's home. "They live in a real castle!" She was expecting a lavish home, yes, but not an actual castle. Though much smaller in comparison, it reminded her of Hogwarts her first year and how she'd been in awe when she'd approached the looming structure. It also made her somewhat sad, knowing she'd never see her treasured school again.

"In some ways," Lucius said, looking around as they walked along the paved driveway. "It reminds me of Malfoy Manor in its elegance and grandeur." It could never be said that Soren didn't have refined taste. Unfortunately, it caused Lucius to long for the elegance and grandeur of his own home that was lost to him forever. Perhaps they would have been better off staying at the cottage, after all.

They exchanged somber looks as Ginny reached for his hand. "Let's get this over with," she prompted. "Before we both break down."

They approached the stately entrance and rang the doorbell. Its melodic chimes echoed throughout the stone castle the same way Big Ben's quarter bells resonated across the Thames River in London. The medieval type door, complete with a rounded arch and wrought iron grill covering the shutter, opened to reveal a man dressed in an evening tailcoat and black tie.

"Good day," he greeted with a slight nod of his head. "Welcome to the Noir's home. Please follow me."

Lucius, accustomed to such protocol, followed behind the butler in silence while Ginny clutched his hand and turned her head from side to side as she admired all the portraits and beautiful paintings that adorned the high walls. She didn't miss the huge portrait of Soren and his wife, either, and she was amazed that even his eyes in painted form caused vexation with the illusion of following her as she walked.

The butler led them out to the scenic courtyard that resembled a tropical oasis as numerous palm trees and extravagant patio furniture decorated the vast space. The pool was easily the size of Lucius and Ginny's cottage, if not larger, and was embellished by three prodigious waterfalls made out of rugged natural rock and was garnished with vibrant foliage.

"Thank you, Cosgrove," Soren acknowledged as the butler dipped his head slightly and walked away. "Teague, Shayla, how wonderful to see you." He reached for Ginny's hand to kiss. "You look stunning as always, Cridecan. Help yourselves to food and spirits, please. There is plenty. You know most everyone here, I believe." While glancing around, he added, "Please excuse me while I go find where my lovely wife has retreated to. She's not much of a sun worshipper, I'm afraid."

The majority of the guests were scattered about the chairs and loungers that surrounded the pool; some sunbathing, some chatting and some eating. Ginny noticed that only half seemed to be wearing swimsuits. The others were wearing cover ups and robes of all styles and colors. Lucius and Ginny had worn regular clothing, both because they did not own swimwear and because they did not plan on getting in the pool. Neither knew how to swim, anyway.

"Teague! Shayla!" Milana called out from the table she and her husband were sitting at and then waved her hand to catch their attention. "Over here!"

Thankful to see their friends, Lucius and Ginny joined them under the large umbrella.

"Are you feeling any better?" Keiran asked as Lucius and Ginny settled themselves in the chairs.

"A little," Ginny answered, making a mental note to 'act' sick. "We'll probably only stay for a couple hours, though."

"That's better than nothing," Milana remarked with a smile. "So, Teague, tell me how you're liking the job so far."

Ginny had to admit that Lucius was right about Soren's deportment towards women. When more guests arrived after them, she noticed that he kissed each of the females' hands, like he always did to hers. As he walked around and visited with his guests, he was physically friendly with all of the females, mostly touching their shoulders or arms. She even heard him call them names that she knew were not their given names and she assumed these were what Lucius heard in the office. It didn't change her mind about him completely, but it did make her feel slightly better about his behavior towards her. Maybe it _was_ just his personality. Maybe he _was_ just that way and it meant nothing.

She watched with amusement as the children played in the pool, splashing water about and squealing in delight. They were so innocent, so unaware of and oblivious to the possible dangers in life. Ginny couldn't ever recall experiencing that level of innocence. As far back as she could remember, there had always been this dark cloud of oppression and fear because of Voldemort's threatening presence, or possible presence. There had always been some rumor of resurgence or a story of someone who had disappeared mysteriously. Her childhood hadn't been very childlike and the very reason for that was also the very thing that had officially ended it her first year at Hogwarts. She envied those children as she watched them, dare she admit full out jealousy.

"Little darlings, aren't they?" Milana asked when the men wandered off to discuss business with other co-workers. "Kind of makes you want your own, doesn't it?"

Ginny smiled. "A bit, yeah," she admitted. "What about you?"

Milana shook her head as she finished her Fat Frog alcopop. "We've decided to wait a couple more years," she explained and shrugged. "The time just hasn't been right for us."

"I understand the timing issue," Ginny agreed. "Teague and I will probably wait a couple years."

"You never know," Milana commented as she turned her head towards where their husbands stood. "You know what they say about best laid plans."

Ginny nodded, but she said nothing because she didn't know what Milana was referring to exactly. She followed Milana's gaze and observed Lucius as he mingled with his co-workers. He always carried himself with such confidence. Dressed in light colored linen pants, a white linen shirt made of bamboo fiber and leather loafers, Ginny noticed how most of his weight rested on one foot while he spoke. One hand remained in his pocket while the other motioned periodically when he spoke. His blond mane hung loose and blew gently in the wind. He looked sexy as hell and it made her want to attack him where he stood.

Apparently, she wasn't the only one affected by his manly beauty. The women in the group easily outnumbered the men. Ginny watched their body language and recognized that they were flirting with him by the way they played with their hair, laughed and nonchalantly touched his arm or shoulder throughout the conversation. Lucius seemed unaffected by their attentions, though, which demonstrated his loyalty and provided security to Ginny about their relationship. Because of their past and consequential unparalleled bond from it, she was certain he found little interest in Muggle women.

When a tray of cold drinks suddenly splashed into her lap, Ginny squealed in surprise and stood up. A couple of kids had been playing near her and had accidentally run into Cosgrove, causing him to lose his balance and spill the tray of drinks he'd been carrying.

"I'm so sorry, Madame," Cosgrove immediately apologized, reaching for the empty glasses. "Please forgive me!"

"Are you all right?" Lucius asked, having jogged over the second he heard Ginny shriek.

"Just spilled drinks," Ginny answered, glancing down at the darkened material of her dress and brushing off little bits of ice. "It's okay. We should probably go, anyway."

"Shayla, you can't leave all wet like that," Milana contradicted, reaching for her arm. "Come on. Let's get those clothes cleaned first."

Soren approached them after they'd taken only a few steps towards the house.

"What happened?" he asked, his gaze lingering over her curves longer than it should have as his eyes scanned the wet spots on Ginny's dress.

"Just an accident," Milana answered. "Could we borrow your amenities?"

"Really," Ginny tried again. "It's fine. I'll just sit in the sun for a few minutes and it'll be dry in no time." She wanted to perform a wandless spot removing charm that her mother had taught her, but she couldn't in the middle of all this attention. She didn't understand why this was a big deal. If they would just leave her be, the dress would be clean and dry in just seconds.

"Shayla," Soren began, taking a step closer to her. "Dried alcohol on clothing will ruin it. Most of those drinks contained mixers, which means they're full of sugar, and that sugar will turn your beautiful clothing brown if left to dry. We certainly don't want that now, do we?"

Ginny glanced back at Lucius in helplessness, but she reluctantly followed Soren and Milana as he led them into the house and up to a bedroom. He walked over to the closet and pulled out a white robe.

"Put this on," he instructed. "Give Milana your clothing and I'll have them laundered quickly. Rest here if you'd like. I know you haven't been feeling well."

They were obviously not going to listen to her so Ginny gave up. "Thank you," she said quietly.

Soren bowed his head. "It is my responsibility to see to my guests' needs," he commented, strolling over to the door. "I'm right here when you're ready."

"Come on," Milana prompted. "You can change in the bathroom over there."

Ginny took the robe and walked into the bathroom, quickly closing the door behind her. She stepped out of her dress, but her undergarments remained where they were. She was not about to hand those to Soren! She slipped the robe on, which felt quite luxurious against her skin she noticed, and tied the sash tight. When she stepped out, she reluctantly handed the dress to Milana.

"I'm sure it'll be clean before you know it," she assured Ginny. "I'll give this to Soren and let Teague know that you're waiting in here."

"Thanks," Ginny replied, as Milana closed the door behind her. She checked for a lock, but there wasn't one. She considered a locking charm, but she wondered how she'd explain it if it was discovered, so she left it as it was. Ginny glanced around the room before settling herself on the cream colored chaise lounge and stretching her legs out on the matching ottoman. She might as well be comfortable while she was forced to wait.

The gigantic Renaissance styled bedroom was accoutred with period furniture, vaulted ceilings and two sets of twelve foot French doors that opened onto balconies. The tops of the dresser, nightstands and fireplace were free of any personal mementos, leading Ginny to believe she was in a guest bedroom. Bathed in soft pink and pale taupe hues, the tone of the room was quite calming to her frazzled nerves. Ginny leaned her head back against the chaise lounge and listened to the muffled din emanating from the party down below. Hopefully Milana would be back with her dress soon.

"Shayla, your dress is clean."

Startled by a voice, Ginny flinched as her eyes flew open in alarm and immediately realized two things; one, she'd fallen asleep while waiting, and two, it was Soren who had woken her up. She immediately slid her bare legs off of the footrest and placed her feet on the floor, clutching at the robe opening to make sure it was still closed. How long had he been standing there with her asleep?

"Thank you," she said awkwardly, as she stood and took the hanger that he offered with her clean dress, making sure to avoid his gaze. "I appreciate it." She turned and walked briskly to the bathroom, as her heartbeat thundered inside her skull. She closed the door and tried to take deep breaths. Why hadn't Milana brought the dress back? Ginny was extremely uncomfortable with waking up and finding Soren staring at her dressed only in undergarments and a robe. How could she have been so careless as to fall asleep?

Leaving the robe on the counter, Ginny changed into her dress in lightening fast speed. When she opened the door, she was hoping he would be gone, but Soren was waiting for her with a big grin on his face. Now, she felt sick for real.

"Beautiful," he remarked, his glittering chestnuts orbs quickly roving up and down her slender body. "Good as new. Shall we return you to the party?"

When he proffered his left elbow, Ginny offered a tight smile and nervously curled her hand around the crook of his arm, knowing it would have been offensive to refuse his escort. "Yes, I'm rather anxious to return," she agreed, her voice shaky.

Lucius saw Soren step out onto the patio, noticed the panic stricken look on Ginny's face and he knew it was time for them to go. He wasn't sure what had happened, but she was visibly distraught and that automatically upset him.

"There you are, Darling," he cooed, protectively putting his arm around her shoulders when she eagerly stepped away from Soren. "Perhaps we should go. You look tired."

She said nothing and put both of her arms around his waist, wishing they could apparate away this second. Ginny was fairly certain that nothing happened because she was a light sleeper and would have awakened at the slightest touch, but she felt violated nonetheless. Soren always made her feel violated somehow.

"Thank you for the generous invitation to your beautiful home," Lucius addressed to Soren. "But I'm afraid I need to get my wife back to the cottage and into bed. I will see you Monday morning."

"You're quite welcome," Soren replied, noticing how Ginny kept her eyes down. "I do hope she feels better." _So demure, so shy_, he thought, the vision of Shayla asleep on the lounger still vivid in his mind. _So perfect._

Lucius waved to Keiran and Milana and offered goodbyes to other guests as they passed, embracing Ginny tightly until they were off of Soren's property.

When they reached the street, he stopped walking and faced her. "What happened?" he asked.

Ginny crossed her arms and looked away. "Milana was with me when we went inside at first," she explained. "And I thought she'd be the one to bring my dress back."

"She was outside with us," Lucius commented.

"I know. I fell asleep waiting," she continued. "I woke up when I heard someone say that my dress was clean. I opened my eyes and Soren was standing there with it on a hanger."

"Soren?"

Ginny nodded.

"There was no one else with you?" he asked as she shook her head. "What kind of room were you in?"

"A guest bedroom, I think. There were no pictures or personal items around."

"He was alone with you in a bedroom?" Lucius asked, his voice raising.

Ginny nodded again.

As Lucius' lips tightened into a thin line, his eyes whitened to ice and his nostrils flared. He looked up and thought that it was probably a good thing that he didn't have a wand because he would have had a hell of a time not using it right then and ruining everything that they'd worked months to accomplish with one hasty _Kedavra_.

"Did he touch you inappropriately?" he asked, briefly closing his eyes, desperately hoping her answer was the one that he wanted to hear.

"No," Ginny answered. "Not that I know of anyway. And you know I wake easily."

Lucius exhaled the breath that he'd been holding and reached for Ginny's hand. "Let's find a phone to call a cab. I need to get away from here before I do something that I won't regret."

Ginny couldn't agree more.

When they reached the cottage after a silent cab ride, Lucius opened the door, but then turned towards Ginny.

"You go on in," he urged. "I'm going for a walk."

Knowing he was upset, because she was too, Ginny nodded. "All right," she said and closed the door behind her.

Enjoying the peace and quiet of the cottage, Ginny breathed deeply and headed for their bedroom to lie down. She needed to relax and allow some of her uneasiness to pass. Today proved that there was something surreptitious about Soren and it made her more than uncomfortable.

Lucius replayed the days' events over and over in his head until the pounding inside his skull indicated a headache. He used to hardly ever get headaches, but since reaching Ardara, he seemed to have them often and attributed them to stress. He was angry over what had transpired at the party, but he was frantically trying to determine if he had a valid reason to be. It was completely inappropriate for Soren to be in the bedroom alone with Ginny, of course, but she'd stated that nothing had happened. She'd said that she woke up, he was standing there, he gave her the dress and then he escorted her back down. Soren didn't make any move towards her nor did he say anything improper. Lucius didn't like the behavior, or understand it, but his boss really hadn't done anything wrong. He sighed and thought back to his actions at work. Soren flirted with all the females regardless of age, race or size. He called each one by something other than their given name. Ginny was just another one of the many women he inundated with hollow terms of endearment and empty innuendos that he had no intention of ever following through on. Right?

Lucius almost had no choice but to believe that. If he jeopardized his source of income because of an incorrect assumption about his boss, he'd affect their home and livelihood. They couldn't come this far to have everything taken away by a man who obviously had a loveless marriage and who chose to satisfy his need for affection by flirting with women. Certainly he and Ginny could ignore his fabricated and insincere advances, couldn't they?

The unpleasant memories that this situation caused to surface from his past were disturbing, to say the least. Over the years, he'd had countless conversations in his head about Voldemort that were eerily similar. He remembered thinking that he could overlook the extreme stress that his family was under because they would be rewarded after the end of the war. He'd told himself that he was more than all right with the maniacal Typhon using his home as a temporary headquarters because his family would be held in great esteem by the wizarding world once the final battle was won. He'd been a fool to delude himself of the truth and his past prompted him to wonder if he was doing the same now. And if it wasn't the same, why did it feel like it was?

Shaking his head and walking back to the cottage, Lucius tried to push those noxious thoughts out of his head. He would not compare a lonely Muggle to a tyrannical wizard. That was like comparing a squib to a sorcerer. Perhaps if he and Ginny saved more money, they could move to a different city, if need be. At least now, he had work experience he could actually discuss. He wasn't sure that he really wanted to move and have to secure another job, but it was an option.

"You'll never guess who I just got off the phone with," Ginny announced when Lucius returned.

"Who?"

"Evie!" Ginny exclaimed. "Her mother might have found a job for me."

"Doing what?"

"Being a nanny," Ginny answered with a smile.

Lucius' eyebrows lifted in surprise. "A nanny," he repeated, nodding. "I can picture you working with children, after all, you handle my childishness exceptionally well." He offered a small wink. "When will you find out?"

"I interview tomorrow," she told him, thankful for the call as it had lifted her spirits greatly. "Evie's mum will take me to the couple's home in the morning."

Lucius sat on the couch by Ginny. "Did Evie give you any other detail?" he asked, glad to see her emeralds sparkling again. It helped him to feel better, as well.

"She said it was for a prominent couple that had a daughter a few months ago," Ginny explained. "And she said that it's part time with some flexibility to the hours."

He leaned over to kiss her cheek. "They'll hire you immediately," he predicted. "Wait and see."

"Hopefully," she wished. "Unlike the job with Patricia, I'm excited about this one."

After riding in with Lucius the next day, Ginny walked to the antique shop and unsuccessfully fought butterflies the whole time.

"I'm nervous," she admitted as she climbed into Veturia's Opel Agila. She made mental notes while she watched the older woman drive the car in the hopes of making it easier on her and Lucius when they ventured to get one. It didn't look all that difficult and she was reminded of the bewitched car her father had had years ago that ended up in the Forbidden Forest after her brother had driven it to Hogwarts without permission. Her mother had fumed over that for days.

"Don't be nervous," Veturia soothed. "Madame Adair is a lovely woman. She's kind and gracious and little Caelia is the most darling baby."

"Thank you again for thinking of me," Ginny repeated for the third time that morning. "I really appreciate it."

Veturia glanced at Ginny and smiled. "Evie speaks very highly of you, Shayla, and though I haven't spent as much time with you, I'd like to think I'm a pretty good judge of character, too."

Ginny beamed. "Thank you, Veturia," she replied. "That means a lot."

Caelia was placed in Ginny's arms barely five minutes after walking in the door.

"She's beautiful," Ginny complimented, mesmerized by the gorgeous eyes that reminded her of a bright blue sky on a perfectly cloudless day. Even her smiles and coos were infectious. "Is she always this happy?"

Madame Adair looked to be in her late thirties with shoulder length, wispy blond hair and milk chocolate colored eyes that were rich in kindness. While not excessive in beauty, she had a natural attractiveness about her that originated from within and radiated out like rays of sunshine. She effortlessly put everyone around her at ease with her down to earth mannerisms and decorum. "Usually," she answered with a serene smile. "Dirty nappies upset her, though."

"Can't say I blame her there," Veturia commented. "I don't care for them much, either." All three women laughed.

"So, tell me about yourself, Shayla," Madame Adair prompted, her eyes displaying happiness even when she wasn't smiling. "Veturia and Evie have had many good things to say about you."

Ginny situated Caelia in her lap so the baby could see her mother. "My husband and I moved here a few months ago from England," she began. "We both tragically lost what little family we had and have always loved Ireland, so we decided to move here."

"How did you ever choose this unpopular little corner of the country?" she asked curiously, pleased to see that her daughter looked comfortable with the stranger. That was a good sign.

"We were looking for a small town," Ginny explained. "And we wanted to be near the ocean."

"You certainly chose well," she remarked. "Do you have any children of your own?"

"Not yet," Ginny answered. "Maybe in a couple years. We'd like to get a little more settled." Remembering this was her firstborn, she asked, "Will Caelia be getting any siblings?"

Madame Adair's eyes clouded over while sadness shrouded her face. "I lost two children years ago," she shared, her voice somber, making sure not to mention exactly how her son and daughter were lost.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Ginny consoled, chastising herself for asking. "I had no idea."

"It's all right, Shayla, You couldn't have known. Unfortunately, the odds are stacked against me carrying another full term." She tilted her head to watch her daughter put Ginny's thumb in her mouth and she smiled as the glow steadily returned to her chocolate orbs. "That's why my little miracle is so precious and deserves someone special taking care of her when her father and I are unavailable during the day."

"How old is she?" Ginny asked, hoping to steer the conversation back to a positive light. She couldn't imagine how devastating that must have been and felt awful for bringing it up.

"Almost six months," Madame Adair answered with a shake of her head. "And going on eighteen, I'm afraid."

"Well, she's bound to be a handful," Veturia added with a wink. "Her mother certainly was."

Madame Adair nodded. "Indeed," she agreed. "But she's worth it." Focusing her attention to Ginny, she said, "Shayla, I like your character. Would you be available from ten in the morning until around three in the afternoon?"

"Yes, I would be."

"Evie and I talked about it and one of us will be able to bring her here each day to watch the baby," Veturia offered.

"If I'm out and about," Madame Adair began. "I'll be glad to pick her up, too. Let's start Monday, Shayla. We'll have a trial run the next few days, go over her schedule and mine, show you around the house and make sure you're comfortable with where everything is before I leave you alone with her."

Ginny relinquished Caelia when her mother reached for her. "Thank you so much," she said. "I really appreciate this."

"You're welcome," Madame Adair replied as she walked them to the door. "I'll see you Monday morning around ten."

June fifth was a somber day for Lucius. It would have been Draco's nineteenth birthday. Since it was Sunday, he stayed home sequestered in his bedroom the majority of the day. Ginny kept herself occupied to give him privacy. They did bed two forget-me-not plants next to the ones for her family; one for Draco and one for his unborn child who, ironically, would have been born sometime in June of 1992.

Later that evening when they climbed into bed, Lucius was still sullen. Ginny rolled over and cuddled up to him, draping her arm over his waist. She couldn't do much for him and hated that helpless feeling.

"Thank you," he said quietly as they lay close in the dark.

"For what?"

He rubbed her arm as it rested on his stomach. "For helping me with the plants," he answered. "And for allowing me solitude to work through my emotions and reminisce about better days."

She gave him a gentle squeeze. "You'd do the same for me."

"I would," he confirmed, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly. He inhaled the coconut scent of the shampoo that Ginny had used in the shower earlier. A gentle stirring in his pajamas reminded him that it had been a week since they'd made love, due to waiting for her cycle to end. While he wasn't in the most aroused mood, he surmised that a little physical attention would more than likely lift his morose spirit.

Lucius carefully rolled over and slipped his arms underneath her. Ginny was surprised by his action, having assumed that they would just go straight to sleep, but she was pleased nonetheless. He pressed light kisses along her forehead, down the bridge of her nose and over both cheeks before finally claiming her parted lips in a gentle kiss. She allowed him complete control as he teased her tongue with his, aware that his usual fiery passion was not present. His current kisses were genteel and delicate while his normal kisses were hungry and demanding. She could tell he was in no hurry, and that appealed to her, reminding her of the first time that they'd made love. While she thoroughly enjoyed aggression, she enjoyed tenderness just as much.

Lifting his head, Lucius touched his nose to hers and rubbed lightly. "I love you," he whispered poignantly. "You need to understand that I'd do anything to keep you safe and happy."

Ginny smiled at his sentiment. "I love you, too," she replied. "And I'd do anything to keep you safe and happy, as well."

"I mean it to the most serious of extremes," he clarified. "I'd protect you with my life and would feel no remorse for taking someone else's if they attempted to harm you." He'd always been ruthlessly protective of his family and the incident at Soren's had only served to resurface his instincts.

Ginny knew his grave words were truth. She reached up and delicately tucked the blond strands falling towards her behind his ears. "I'd feel no remorse for taking someone else's life if they attempted to harm you, either," she stated bravely. That was one thing that she'd discovered during the war; she had no problem defending herself, or her loved ones, when necessary.

Lucius kissed her cheek and brushed his lips along the shell of her ear. "We would have made quite a formidable pair," he whispered. He'd indulged in quite a few fantasies the past number of months, imagining how it would have been to have had Ginny fight by his side in the war. On one hand, he was glad she hadn't been, but he still wondered how powerful they could have been.

With his warm breath tickling her skin and his velvety voice a soft growl in her ear, a surge of electricity blazed a trail of raised flesh down her body, caressing and awakening every sensitive nerve ending instantly.

"Yes, we would have been," she agreed breathlessly. "But we are now and that's what counts."

"Indeed, we are," he confirmed and lowered his head to claim her lips in another sensual kiss, carefully rolling to their sides and allowing his hands to crawl up and down her body, trying to caress every inch of her at once. He was pleasantly surprised when Ginny pushed him to his back, slipped his pajama bottoms off and followed suit with hers.

Straddling him, Ginny took her shirt off as his hands slid up the sides of her ribcage and cupped her breasts gently, as if they were made of glass. When he kneaded her fleshy mounds and grinded his hips against hers, Ginny moaned softly. As his erection twitched at the apex of her body, anxious for entry, she lifted some so she could align her passage with him and then sunk down onto his length slowly. They both groaned from the rapturous union before she fell forward into his waiting embrace.

Ginny buried her face in the crook of his neck as he cradled her, unhurriedly sliding his cock to her hilt and then slowly back out, repeating over and over until she whimpered for more. He thought for the hundredth time how beautiful she was and wondered how it was that she was his. She made him want to be a better person. He longed to provide whatever she desired and he never wanted to see her unhappy. Previous notions that he'd had about relationships seemed to have flown right out of the window. He'd been so selfish in the past in every way possible, but not so much now. Seeing her eyes sparkle and shine with joy meant more to him than he thought it ever could.

"You're amazing, Ginny," he thought out loud, as his desire quickly began to escalate. "Breathtakingly amazing." He wondered what good deed he possibly could have done among all the lurid ones in his life to deserve her. There certainly hadn't been many to choose from.

Ginny recognized when his countenance changed by the way his grip tightened and how the speed of his thrusts increased. She briefly considered joining their minds, as they often did during their physical engagements, but she refrained because of the day that he'd had. He deserved privacy. There would be other times for mental intimacy.

Lucius easily succumbed to the intensity threatening to pull him under the tidal wave of passion and submersed himself in her; her touch, her voice, her scent, her heat, just her. He cast aside his sadness from the day and concentrated on the phenomenal woman that he was making love to. The movement of his hips progressed from slow and gentle to fast and frantic. Once again, she'd managed to take what little resolve he possessed and strip it from him completely, leaving him subject to his carnal whims.

Sensing his desperation for completion, Ginny whispered, "Yes, Lucius…yes…like that…_Merlin yes_." She didn't think that they could fit together any better than they did. His width and length was near perfect for her and he brought her constant pleasure in whatever position they found themselves in. When he began to whimper in determination, Ginny buried her face in his neck again and latched onto the sensitive skin there with her teeth, biting just hard enough to illicit a grunt from him. Seconds later, he cried out, releasing his seed inside her with a few more thrusts, and gripping her tightly as he shuddered in the aftermath.

They lay bodily entwined for some time until Ginny rolled to his side. She slipped out of bed to make a quick trip to the bathroom and then cuddled up against him when she returned.

"Have I said how wonderful you are?" he asked and then yawned.

"A couple times," she answered, rather sleepy herself. "But feel free to tell me again."

He softly chuckled. "Now who's being incorrigible?"

"I never said I wasn't," she replied cheekily.

It wasn't long before sleep claimed them.

**Also, feel free to visit my blog page through my profile if you'd like to see the latest 'visual inspirations' for this chapter (and to see what Soren's home looks like!).**

**Thanks to ALL of you who take the time to follow this story!**


	24. Soren's Timely Gift

**Greetings to my beautiful readers!! I hope this finds you all enjoying better weather than I am down here in humid Florida. **

**I offer you another chapter with a little surprise at the end that I hope you aren't expecting. Have any of you figured out just who (or what) these people are?**

**Any who think Soren is harmless might change their opinion...**

* * *

The next couple of weeks flew by in a flurry of diapers, naps and bottles. Ginny loved watching Caelia and got along famously with the Adairs. She usually saw Madame Adair in the morning when she arrived and then Mr. Adair in the afternoon before she left.

Mr. Adair was about the same age as his wife and equally as kind. He was also quite funny, always making Ginny laugh with his silly antics. Caelia inherited her baby blues from her father, as his eyes were bottomless pools of cerulean that sparkled with mischief when thinking of new jokes to tell. He kept his beard and mustache trimmed short enough to be considered scruffy, while his dark chestnut hair was shoulder length and shaggy with loose locks that fell over his forehead. Ginny often thought he looked more like a musician than a prominent businessman.

The Adairs made Ginny feel at ease and she was thankful for that. Even Lucius had commented how she'd been in better spirits the past few days. How could she not be? She was keeping busy outside the house and contributing to the household income, two things that were very important to her. She was confident that her choice to wait and not take the job at Patricia's had been for a reason. This felt right, somehow.

* * *

The Quinns, however, did not share in Lucius and Ginny's enthusiasm about the Adairs.

"You'd be wise to continue looking for employment elsewhere," Milana boldly warned over dinner at Woodhill House, where Lucius and Ginny had stayed their first few nights in Ardara. "They're dodgy and do not have a well-respected reputation in the community."

"How do you know them?" Lucius asked curiously, having met the couple for the first time just a few days ago. He'd instantly been at ease with their amiability, and when he'd been able to perform _Legilimancy_ without any hindrance, he'd detected no deception in them. He hadn't been able to do that with Keiran or Milana yet.

The Quinns glanced at each other. "We've had business dealings with them in the past," he answered. "The outcome was never good. They're quite shady, I'm afraid. Be wide with your belongings, as well."

"You think they'd steal?" Ginny asked incredulously, having a hard time believing what she was hearing. When she'd been given her first pay, Madame Adair had included a bonus. They were well off and it was obvious. Why would they need to steal?

Milana grimaced and nodded. "It has happened," she confirmed. "I've got Patricia on stand by in case you have any problems over there. Don't hesitate to call me."

Ginny looked at Lucius, but said nothing. It just didn't sound right. But then again, why would their friends lie to them? She supposed it wouldn't hurt to keep her eyes open, but she really didn't think that was necessary. She'd found out recently that Veturia had known Madame Adair since she was born, having been her nanny for a number of years. And Veturia didn't seem the type to consort with anyone unscrupulous.

"We certainly appreciate your forthrightness," Lucius replied and cast another quick glance at Ginny. He was beginning to wonder just who they should believe. Some deeply rooted weed from his 'old' life was invading the garden he'd been cultivating the past number of months and he could no longer ignore it. Perhaps he'd been a little too presumptuous in thinking that all Muggles were harmless. Perhaps he needed to revert back to some of his more mistrustful ways and be more suspicious like he had been in his past. This was where his Death Eater background would prove helpful. He tried performing _Legilimancy_ from time to time on various people, but he wasn't always successful and he couldn't figure out why. That had always been one of his magical aptitudes. He made a mental note to pay more attention to what was being said, to ask more questions and to continue to try to perform _Legilimancy_ as often as he could. He wouldn't mention anything to Ginny about his concerns, though. She was happy with her job and he wouldn't ruin that for all the Galleons in Gringotts. He tried telling himself that there was really nothing to worry about, but he wasn't so convinced anymore.

* * *

"Come on, pretty girl," Ginny coddled as she placed a soft cloth under Caelia's chubby chin. "Time for a bottle." She sat down in the rocking chair and carefully cradled the baby in one arm.

Caelia eagerly accepted the bottle and slurped happily. She was an extraordinary child. She hardly ever cried and it took little more than a tickle to get her to laugh. She was already rolling over and lifting, as if trying to crawl. She loved to watch the animal channel on the television and often tried to mimic their sounds. Her favorite toy was a big purple dinosaur and her favorite food was bananas. She was close to switching from bottles to sippy cups and she was teething.

Watching Caelia discover the world around her was fascinating to Ginny. Being the baby of the family herself, she had not been exposed to infants growing up. Caelia's face expressions were priceless, whether from food or from something that she'd touched. Ginny looked forward to every day that she worked for the Adairs to see what the child would discover next.

Smiling as she watched Caelia's eyelids grow heavy, Ginny suddenly realized that she wanted a baby and she wanted one right now. She shrugged it off, though, knowing it was not the appropriate time. She often imagined gazing into the face of her and Lucius' child when she gently rocked Caelia while she drank her bottle. _In due time_, she reminded herself. A child was not something that she wanted to rush along.

After Caelia fell asleep, Ginny carefully placed her in the crib and made sure the baby monitor was on before she straightened up the nursery. Knowing that she was alone in the house, Ginny whispered a wandless levitating spell and waved her hand over the strewn toys, guiding them into the basket. She checked Caelia once more before heading downstairs to fix lunch. Officially, one meal was included in her pay, but the Adairs continually told her to help herself to whatever was in the pantry. And there were always fresh chocolate chip cookies in the big glass jar on the kitchen counter.

As Ginny descended the main staircase that gently curved from the upper floors down to the main level, she was reminded of Keiran and Milana's warning. She'd worked for the Adairs for almost a month and she'd noticed nothing questionable about their words or behavior.

When she'd stayed a little later than normal a couple times, Lucius had surprised her by riding with Evie to the house and they were most gracious to him. The Adairs had also invited them to dinner two weeks after she started working for them. Lucius shared her opinion of them and was still confused by the warnings of their friends which appeared, so far, to be completely unfounded. Mr. Adair had even offered to assist them in securing a car, if they were interested.

Mr. Adair was the president of the Glenties Parish Council. He usually worked from seven until three, but occasionally he had out of town business trips. Madame Adair didn't begin her day until Ginny arrived, but she normally didn't return from her multiple appointments until almost dinnertime. She volunteered many hours in the local orphanages, clinics and nursing homes, not to mention the numerous charities that she was involved with. She was always putting gift baskets of some kind together and often asked Ginny for her opinions about the contents.

Glenties was less than fifteen kilometers from Lucius and Ginny's cottage, but more than thirty from where Lucius worked and from Veturia's antique shop. Depending on the schedule for the day, Ginny either rode in with Lucius and Keiran so Evie or Veturia could drive her, or Madame Adair picked her up at the cottage. They really needed their own transportation, and with her income, it made the purchase of a vehicle a real possibility.

Warming up a plate of food that Madame Adair had left for her, Ginny smiled. She was happy with her life again. It had taken almost a year, but she was happy. At one point, she'd wondered if she would ever feel joy again, but she had her answer now. And it was wonderful. Lucius and she had come so much farther in this Muggle world than she'd thought possible. She had been scared of what would happen to them, but here they were. They both had jobs. They had a place to live. They'd made friends. It had been a drastic adjustment that had threatened to get the best of them more than once, but they were slowly becoming accustomed to the Muggle way of life. They'd never consider themselves Muggles, of course, but if living among them kept them safe, then so be it. She never regretted her decision to leave their world; not once. She missed it, yes, but she missed the beautiful world that her friends and family had been in, not the disseminated skeleton that it had become.

* * *

"What do you know about Daewoo Leganzas?" Lucius asked Keiran as they rode in a small motorized cart out to the first hole of the golf course. Even though he'd read Golf for Dummies three times before finally agreeing to go, Lucius wasn't looking forward to the next couple of hours.

Having reached their destination, they exited the cart. "Leganzas?" Keiran repeated. "Are you and Shayla interested in a car?"

"Possibly," Lucius answered carefully, not planning on explaining that Mr. Adair knew someone with a used one for little money, and that he was willing to help Lucius acquire it. "With both of us working now, I thought that it might be a good idea. You've been more than generous to me and my wife, but it's time we become a little more self-sufficient."

Keiran nodded in understanding. "You know Milana and I don't mind," he reassured Lucius. "But I know what you're saying. Things are easier when you have your own transportation." He paused to take the driver from his golf bag. "To answer your question, Leganzas are reasonably reliable cars for the money. They're nothing fancy, mind you, but I don't think that you're looking for luxury right now. Better to find one under fifty-thousand miles, though, or you'll be taking it to the shop often. Personally, I'd look at Hondas instead."

Lucius nodded. "I'll keep that in mind," he commented, watching intently as Keiran placed the small white ball on what the book had called a "tee" and then took a couple practice swings. "You realize you'll have to teach me this game all over again," he reminded Keiran. He was a little nervous, to be honest.

His friend chuckled. "It's like riding a bike," he commented with a shrug. "A few holes in, it'll all come rushing back, I'm sure. I've been trying to get my handicap under fifteen, but I've been having little luck lately. What was yours?"

"I don't remember exactly," Lucius answered, not even willing to toss a number out. "But it was higher than yours. I was never very good."

Setting up, Keiran looked over and remarked, "Well, let's not keep score for you today. Just practice and refamiliarize yourself with the techniques."

"Sounds good," Lucius replied. Truthfully, he couldn't wait until this venture was over.

* * *

"There's this new bookshop that just opened in Donegal," Milana mentioned to Ginny over the phone after dinner. "Want to stop by next week?"

"Do you mean Tiffany's?" Ginny asked. "Evie and I went a couple days ago. There's a neat little snack bar inside."

"Oh," Milana remarked in disappointment. "Well, there's a new coffee shop that we could try, too. They're supposed to have delicious homemade scones."

Ginny bit her lip. "Evie and I went yesterday," she said apologetically. "I'm sorry. I would have waited if I'd known that you wanted to go."

"I see," Milana said sharply. "Well, that was right sound of her to go with you. I'm glad that you're making new friends, Shayla. That's good."

Ginny heard the emptiness in her statements, but she didn't understand completely. "Maybe we can go next week," she offered.

"Sure," Milana replied curtly. "We've got another call coming in. I'll talk to you later."

Before Ginny could even say goodbye, the line went dead. She hung up the Muggle talking device and thought to herself how odd Milana's remarks were. Had she done something wrong?

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Noir?" Lucius asked Friday afternoon.

Soren was grinning like the Cheshire cat, as he usually did. "Yes, Teague," he acknowledged, motioning to the leather chair in front of his desk. "Please have a seat."

Lucius sat down and waited to hear why his boss wanted to see him. There had been one report last week that he'd made a mistake on, and he hoped that he wasn't going to be reprimanded for it. He was fairly certain that Soren's censures wouldn't include the _Cruciatus_ curse, though, as his former boss' had, so he found some comfort in that. He doubted any Muggle could surpass Voldemort in terms of cruelty.

"Teague, you've been doing exceptionally well," Soren prefaced, much to Lucius' surprise. "I'd like to give you a little more responsibility, if you're up for it."

Lucius sat higher in the leather chair. "Of course, Mr. Noir," he replied, relieved that he was not being chastised. "What sort of responsibility?"

"As you know, the financial statements that you review are those of our clients," Soren explained. "They've been sent to us in preparation of an audit so that we can make sure that they will not get in any legal trouble. What I'd like for you to start doing is to meet with the clients when we pick up their files initially to make sure that we have everything that we need and that they understand what our procedures are."

It sounded like something Lucius was more than capable of; however, he was unsure of how he'd get to the companies. "I'd be glad to meet with the clients, Mr. Noir," he began. "But, as you know, I usually ride in with Keiran and -"

"We will provide you a company vehicle, of course."

Lucius blinked twice. "A vehicle, Sir?"

"Indeed," Soren confirmed, still grinning. "I couldn't very well ask you to visit our clients without providing you the means to do so, now could I?"

"No, Sir," Lucius replied, a little confused over being supplied a car. "I must say that I've never been allowed such generosity before."

"You've earned it, Teague," Soren told him. "You've been working hard and it shows. You're also friendly and affable and you will make a great first impression for our company."

Lucius smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Noir," he said. "I appreciate it."

"Keiran will give you the keys and show you which one it is," Soren explained as Lucius stood to leave. "You'll visit your first client Monday."

"Yes, Sir," Lucius replied with a nod. "Thank you again."

* * *

Fifteen minutes before it was time to leave, Keiran approached Lucius' desk and dangled keys.

"Want to see your car?"

"Sure," Lucius answered, desperately hoping his trepidation wasn't evident. He'd never driven a car before and didn't know how he would handle the explanation of why he didn't know how, if asked. He also hoped that Keiran wouldn't ask him to drive it right now. He would be stuck with no reasonable excuse or explanation for why he couldn't.

"Looks like you won't need me Monday morning," Keiran commented as they approached the Honda Accord that was parked behind the building.

"Why's that?"

Keiran motioned towards the car. "You'll be driving yourself," he explained, handing Lucius the keys. "You're driving home tonight, in fact."

Lucius was more confused. "But I'm not seeing the client until Monday."

"Soren gave you the car to use for personal use, as well," Keiran told him. "You can take it home."

"I can?"

"Yes, you can."

"I didn't know that was customary," Lucius explained.

"It is, Mate," Keiran confirmed. "Congratulations."

As Keiran walked back inside, Lucius stared at the car. It was dark blue in color and so clean he could see the reflection of his legs in the paint. The car was round and sleek like the golden eggs from the Triwizard tournament, but Lucius only had one question in his head: how was he supposed to get it home?

His first thought was to call Ginny and let her know the situation. He returned to his desk and phoned her immediately.

"They gave you a car?"

"It's for work, but I'm allowed to use it for personal use, as well," Lucius explained, keeping his voice down and waving at co-workers that walked by his desk as they left for the weekend. "And I'm to drive it home tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Tonight."

"Oh dear."

"Exactly."

They were silent for a few moments.

"I've been watching Veturia and Madame Adair," Ginny told him. "I think I can do it."

"But you're at home."

"I'll get a cab."

"How do I explain why I'm waiting around?"

Ginny's rumbling stomach gave her an idea. "Dinner," she suggested. "If anyone asks, tell them that we're having dinner and that you're waiting on me."

Lucius nodded. He was somewhat frazzled at being caught off guard by the vehicle offering and he didn't want to land himself in a situation that he couldn't explain.

"That sounds reasonable," he agreed. "I'll meet you out front then."

Ginny rushed to call a cab and then changed quickly. They were letting him borrow a car? She'd never heard of such a thing. Did they let other employees use cars, too? On one hand, she was relieved because this solved their car issue, but on the other hand, it only gave them the weekend to get Lucius comfortable with driving.

She hoped he was a quick learner in all things vehicular.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Ginny and Lucius were sitting in the Honda.

"You sure about this?" he asked.

"Do we have a choice?" she retorted.

He sighed. "Good point."

Ginny put the key in and started the car. It roared to life while they secured their seatbelts.

"Okay," she said, mainly to herself. "She puts that there and presses on those. Hmm." She pressed the left pedal, but nothing happened. She pressed the right one and the engine revved. "All right. That one moves the car so the other one stops it," she muttered. "Then she moves this." Ginny looked at the center console and saw that it was similar to the one in Veturia's car.

When she put the car in drive and it moved forward, Ginny squealed and slammed her foot on the brake pedal, throwing her and Lucius forward.

"Sorry," she told him with an embarrassed smile.

"It's okay," Lucius replied. "At least you have an idea how this works." Admittedly, he had not been watching Keiran closely because he hadn't expected to be driving so soon. Now, he regretted being so lax.

Ginny quickly learned that she had to keep her foot on the brake if it wasn't on the other one. It took her a few feet in the parking lot to learn how to make the car move with the right pedal and how to make it stop with the other.

"I think I'm ready," Ginny announced, glad that the parking lot was empty so no one could witness her driving faux pas. "I'm a little nervous."

Lucius smiled. "I have confidence that you'll do just fine," he assured her. "Then tomorrow, you can explain all this to me."

The ride home hadn't exactly been the smoothest ride, but they did make it back.

"Well, that was interesting," Ginny commented, putting the car in the "P" position and taking the keys out.

"It was much better than I could have done," Lucius commented. "Soren's timing was excellent, though."

"I would still like our own car," Ginny remarked, not wanting any tie to Soren. "But it does help for now."

* * *

After breakfast on Saturday morning, Lucius and Ginny ventured out to the car. She sat in the driver's seat while he squatted by her.

"The key is what starts the car," she began, inserting it and starting the engine. "And it won't move until you move this."

"The stick thing with the letters?" She nodded. "What is it?"

"I don't know what it's called," she answered. "But it controls the car. I think "R" is reverse because it makes the car go backwards and "D" is drive because it goes forwards."

"What are the others?"

"Not sure," Ginny replied. "This pedal on the left stops the car and the other one makes it go."

"I thought that's what the stick did when you put it in "D"," Lucius said, already confused.

"It does make it move," Ginny confirmed. "But just barely. The right pedal makes it move faster."

"Okay, so the stick and the pedal make it move," Lucius concluded. "What are all those things behind the wheel?"

"I'm not sure what they're called," she answered. "This one has a needle that moves the more you press on the right foot pedal, but I'm not sure why."

"Those are the same numbers that are on the signs on the side of the road that say 'speed limit'," Lucius noticed. "So I would assume that it has something to do with them."

"I never thought about that," Ginny commented. "Maybe that shows how fast the car is going and you can match the numbers here to the numbers on the sign?"

"Seems plausible to me."

Ginny scanned the dash to see if she'd forgotten anything. "Oh yeah," she said. "Whenever Veturia made a turn, she'd pull this stick down or push it up." She did it then to show how the arrows flashed. "It makes lights blink on the back of the car to let others know which way you're turning."

"I wondered how that happened," Lucius remarked, having noticed the blinking lights before.

"You ready to try?"

"Might as well."

Ginny walked around the car and climbed into the passenger seat while Lucius settled himself behind the wheel.

Before Ginny could instruct him, Lucius turned the key which caused a horrible screeching sound.

"I already did that!" she exclaimed.

"Don't yell at me!"

"Sorry," Ginny apologized. "I just…I don't want to…break it or something, you know?"

"I know," he agreed, taking a deep breath to compose himself. "But I would do that if it was off, right?"

"Right," Ginny confirmed. "Okay, push down on the left foot pedal and –"

"But I'm not moving yet."

"No, but as soon as you move this stick, it will," Ginny explained. "And you don't want it to do that, especially if you're near another car."

"Okay, I'm pressing down," Lucius said. "Now what?"

"Move the stick down to the 'D'."

"Okay."

"Take your foot off the left pedal."

When the car moved forward, Lucius slammed his foot back on the brake, much the same way Ginny had the night before, and threw her forward. She splayed her fingers on the dash at the last minute to stop her momentum.

"I wasn't ready," he said sheepishly.

"Apparently."

He tried again and allowed the car to crawl forward, gripping the steering wheel and peering out of the windshield. He slowly turned the wheel from side to side and quickly learned how it turned the tires.

"How do I make it move faster again?" he asked.

"Press on the right foot pedal."

Lucius pressed on it and the car launched forward causing him to slam on the brake pedal again.

Ginny was thrown back against her seat and then forward, bracing herself against the dash once more. "Perhaps you should press on it gently," she suggested, quickly fastening her seat belt.

"My apologies."

Lucius tried again and this time pressed the right foot pedal carefully, rewarded with the car increasing speed gradually.

"Okay, now gently press on the left one to slow the car," Ginny instructed, pleased when the car didn't stop quite as jarringly. "That was good."

He looked at Ginny and smiled. "So this is driving?" he asked. "Or is there more?"

"This is pretty much it from what I can tell," she replied. "You have to park, too, but that's just steering the car in between two sets of lines and stopping."

Carefully pressing on the accelerator, Lucius steered the car a few more feet and stopped easily. "I believe I've got it," he said. "I just need to practice so my actions are a little more natural."

"We've got all day and no audience," Ginny commented. "Practice away."

* * *

Almost two hours later, Lucius parked the car, glanced to the backseat and then at Ginny. "I think a little break is in order," he offered with a wink.

Ginny looked towards the backseat because he had, but she didn't fully understand the point that he was trying to make. "What do you mean?"

"I heard a couple women talking at work," Lucius explained. "One was telling the other about a pleasurable experience in the backseat of a vehicle. It sounded quite titillating."

"There's not much room."

"Precisely."

Ginny laughed as she finally understood. She remembered snogging Dean in a broom closet at Hogwarts a couple years ago and that had been fun in close quarters. "Well, all right," she easily agreed. "But let's turn the car off first."

Lucius and Ginny quickly climbed into the backseat and they were immediately in each other's arms. Passion wasn't something that they ever seemed to lack and being surrounded by vast green countryside without anyone around for a couple miles didn't discourage their enthusiasm.

Since it was not their vehicle, they refrained from intercourse and were content to engage in a heavy petting session. It wasn't long after they began kissing that Lucius' hand found its way under her shirt to gently squeeze the fleshy mounds concealed by her bra. When that hand slipped down to her shorts, it made quick work of the zipper and then slid into the warm silkiness between her thighs. Moaning into their kiss, Ginny grasped his forearm to help guide him and thought to herself that they'd have to do more of this. He always did come up with good ideas.

* * *

"Well, well," Soren remarked to himself as he reclined in his leather chair and sipped a glass of cognac. "Looks like she's not as shy as I thought she was." He chuckled sinisterly and continued staring into his 'special' mirror that was providing him quite an unexpected, but thoroughly appreciated, show. "If I'd known that, I would have given them the car weeks ago."

* * *

**I have one picture that I posted on my blog page (click on my profile to find the link) for this chapter, if you're curious to see. **

**As always, thanks to my fantastic beta LazyChestnut for her brilliant mind!**

**'right sound' - really nice**

**'be wide' - be careful**

**Still enjoying the story?? I hope so!! Have a great weekend!**


	25. Birthdays and Threats

**Hello Everyone! Thanks to all of you who are still reading and to those who send me reviews. They really make my day. A super huge thanks to my beta LazyChestnut. She rocks. I've got the next couple of chapters already written so I just have to edit! Yay! I still have the poll up about Soren on my profile page and I also updated my blog page (link on the profile page, as well) if you'd like to check those out. **

* * *

The beginning of August brought an end to Ginny's bountiful garden. It had yielded much for her and Lucius, but the vines were now barren. After Ginny pulled up the empty stalks, she conditioned the soil and then planted pumpkin seeds; she hoped to have her own homegrown jack o'lanterns in the fall. Lucius, who loved pumpkin pie, hoped at least one of them found its way into the oven.

With the help of a cookbook that she'd purchased a few months ago, Ginny's meals had greatly improved. Chicken was moist, vegetables weren't mushy and she could make soda bread with no problem. Though preparation and cooking time took longer than when her mother had fixed meals by wand at home, Ginny found a sense of accomplishment in the task and she didn't mind the extra time that it took.

Lucius and she were tremendously thankful for the car that Soren was letting them borrow. He was able to take her to the Adairs in the morning on his way to work instead of Evie or Veturia picking her up. Because she worked fewer hours than Lucius did, Mr. Adair had agreed to drive her home. Occasionally, he dropped her off at the antique shop if he had errands to run and then she'd ride home with Lucius. It was much better than having to rely on hitching a ride with him and Keiran every morning.

* * *

For Ginny's birthday on the eighteenth, they drove to Keiran and Milana's for dinner. Little was mentioned about her working for the Adairs anymore, but every once in awhile the Quinns managed to slip in a snide comment about her employer. It made Ginny and Lucius uncomfortable because the other couple had been nothing but wonderful to them.

Lucius and Ginny were relieved when dinner was a pleasant event. Since it was the first birthday without her family around to celebrate with, she'd been sad all day and really needed a nice evening with their friends without feeling defensive about her job.

"Here you go, Shayla," Milana announced, placing a small wrapped box in front of her at the table while they waited for coffee to brew. "Just a little something from the two of us." She glanced at her husband and winked.

"You didn't have to buy me anything. Dinner was quite sufficient, but, thank you." She tore off the festive paper and opened the box. After a soft gasp, Ginny lifted a pair of ruby earrings from their velvet confines. "These are absolutely beautiful!" she complimented. Two faceted oval shaped rubies sat in a white gold setting encircled by sparkling diamond accents. "This is too much, though," she said modestly.

"Nonsense," Keiran contradicted. "We thought that the ring and necklace that you always wear were incomplete without a pretty pair of earrings to match."

Ginny blushed. "Well, thank you very much," she fawned. "They're just amazing."

"You're welcome, Shayla," Milana replied. "Now, I think it's time for some homemade carrot-raisin cake."

***

"I can't believe that they gave me those earrings," Ginny commented as they drove home. "They look so expensive."

"It was extremely generous of them to give you such a lavish gift," Lucius agreed. "I'm almost surprised, to be honest." He was more skeptical, but he chose to say 'surprised' instead.

"Me, too, considering that they despise my employer."

"Personally, my favorite was the gift basket that Madame Adair gave you," Lucius remarked. "I hope to use some of the items tonight, in fact." Earlier, he'd given her a sheer black floor length nightgown and he hoped that it would accompany the basket of goodies later.

Ginny smiled. Madame Adair had given her what she called a "honeymoon fun" basket and had said that while it wasn't her usual birthday gift, she'd thought that Ginny and Lucius would enjoy celebrating together. In the basket had been a pair of black silk boxers for him, a black satin chemise for her, a handful of jasmine scented votive candles, a blindfold, fuzzy handcuffs, chocolate body paint and edible body dust. Most of the items Ginny had never used before and she was quite anxious to try them out. She hadn't been completely surprised by the contents because they'd been getting to know each other and they had had some very interesting "girl talk" as of late. In many ways, Madame Adair was becoming the older sister that Ginny had never had. Admittedly, she was desperate for any type of sibling interaction, even if just perceived, since it was such a huge void in her life.

"I got dibbs on the dust," she informed Lucius, quite anxious to return home.

***

_ "You're so beautiful, Cridecan," Soren complimented from his stately seat behind his intimidatingly regal desk. "More beautiful than any woman I've known."_

_ "I'm not worthy of your compliments," Ginny replied demurely. She tried to locate the door in his ornate office, but she was unable to see it for some reason. The door had to be somewhere. _

_ "Of course you're worthy," Soren insisted, standing up and walking towards her slowly, like a lion stalking his wounded prey. "You're worthy of them and much more."_

_ "Have you seen my husband?" Ginny asked nervously, wrapping her arms around her body. "We were supposed to have lunch."_

_ "I'm afraid that Teague has been…detained," he answered with an evil gleam in his eyes. "Do you not find my company pleasing?"_

_ "You're company is…acceptable," Ginny answered hesitantly._

_ Towering in front of her small frame, Soren whispered, "What must I do to make it more than acceptable?"_

_ Ginny swallowed thickly as her eyes lowered and then darted around, wishing someone would walk in the door that she was certain was there, though she still couldn't see it. "I…I'm not sure," she stammered, tightening the fold of her arms._

_ "Don't be nervous, my Cridecan," Soren soothed, lifting a hand to caress her cheek and wishing she hadn't flinched from his touch. "No harm will come to you while under my protection."_

_ "I don't need your protection," she quickly contradicted, bravely meeting his eyes with hers. "I'm not in any danger."_

_ Soren chuckled. "You would be if I wasn't protecting you," he informed her. "And like all worthwhile services, there is but a small fee for such generous protection."_

_ Ginny was confused. "You want money for something that I don't even need?"_

_ Harshly gripping her shoulders, Soren elicited a tiny gasp of surprise to slip past her red lips. "Oh, I assure you that you need it," he confirmed, his hungry eyes devouring her. "But money wasn't exactly the kind of payment that I had in mind."_

_ When his hands slid down her arms and landed on her hips, he gripped them and pulled her to him. _

_ Immediately, Ginny pushed away from him, incensed by his indecorous proposition. "Surely you don't expect such a thing. I'm married and so are you."_

_ "My marriage is irrelevant." His eyes were ablaze with lust and anger. "As is yours."_

_ Ginny tried to back away from him as voracity burned in his dark orbs. Her heart raced expectantly as fear and excitement simultaneously coursed through her veins. "Mr. Noir, with all due respect –"_

_ "You know, Teague has been demonstrating exemplary leadership skills the past few weeks," he interrupted, reaching to twirl a lock of red around his finger. "And there happens to be a management position opening up. It would be a shame if he somehow lost such a valuable opportunity to advance himself."_

_ "You wouldn't promote him because of me?"_

_ "I wouldn't put it quite like that."_

_ "How would you put it then?"_

_ Soren grinned and allowed his twinkling eyes to wander down to her heaving breasts before poignantly lifting them to her fear filled irises. He lightly ran the tip of his finger along the bare skin just above her covered breasts. "You cooperate with me," he began, emphasizing the words gently, as if he was caressing her mind with them. "And I'll cooperate with him. If not – " He stepped back and shrugged. "Let's just say that unemployment doesn't pay much these days."_

_ Ginny couldn't believe his audacity. "You're unbelievable," she seethed, trying to ignore how her skin burned from his touch. "I'm telling my husband."_

_ Soren chuckled as she searched for the door. "If you breathe a word to anyone," he warned. "He'll be fired and you'll be out on the street tomorrow."_

_ Ginny whipped around to face him. "On the street? What are you talking about?"_

_ "I own the cottage, Shayla, and I can evict you anytime I choose to should you displease me."_

And then Ginny woke up, panting and sweating.

_What the hell kind of dream was that_, she thought, slowly slipping from the bed where Lucius was still sleeping to wash her face and calm herself. _It was just a dream_, she told herself. _I'm just being paranoid, is all_. The cold water that she splashed on her face was refreshing, but it did little to calm her nerves. The dream had seemed _too_ real. And the skin above her breasts actually felt like it was burning, just like it had in the dream. That had certainly never happened before.

Opting for tea, Ginny padded her way to the kitchen as quietly as she could. Soren's apparent, and disturbing, fascination with her chipped away at her sanity. She desperately wanted to believe that he was just in a lonely marriage, but she couldn't. Her gut told her that he was up to no good, even though she couldn't prove it. As she waited for the water to boil, Ginny shook her head. Part of her wanted to know what was really going on, but a bigger part of her did not. Ignorance _was_ bliss sometimes.

* * *

It was Wednesday afternoon and Ginny was at the antique shop waiting for Lucius, but she didn't mind; it gave her ample time to get to know Evie and Veturia. They were wonderfully sweet to her and she thoroughly enjoyed being around them. Between them and the Adairs, she almost felt like she had family again. The void that she thought she'd have to suffer with for the rest of her life was finally being filled somewhat.

While Ginny helped Evie sort through a box of china that had been purchased at auction, she decided to see if Lucius's boss had a known reputation.

"Are you familiar with Soren Noir?" She'd told Evie about some of his odd behavior, but she had never mentioned him by name.

Evie looked up while she flipped through her mental rolodex. "Noir," she repeated. "As in Noir Indraic Echairs?"

Ginny nodded, recognizing the old Irish name. The modern name was Noir Legal Solutions. "Yes, that's it," she confirmed. "Do you know anything about him?"

"I know that he's highly influential in the community," Evie answered as she matched tea cups together by design. "He's always in the local paper for something or other. He must control over half of Donegal town."

"What do you mean 'control'?"

"His money talks and it speaks volumes," Evie expounded, reaching for the matching saucers next. "The past few years, I've heard stories about just how much of it he tosses about. He's got the authority kept in his back pocket, he does."

Ginny's heart fell at her words. "I see," she said dejectedly.

Evie looked up and noticed the trepidation clouding Ginny's face. She forgot about the dishes momentarily. "How do you know him?"

Ginny sighed. "He's Teague's boss."

Evie's eyes widened. "The one that was in the bedroom alone with you? The one that kisses your hand all the time?"

"One in the same." Ginny couldn't miss the concerned expression on her friend's face and it made her nervous. "He's dangerous, isn't he, Evie?"

She nodded. "While he's known for his generosity in some circles," Evie prefaced. "He's known for his ruthlessness in others, but those stories don't usually make the paper."

Ginny shook her head as fear coiled deep within her gut. "I was afraid you'd say that."

* * *

Milana called Ginny that night to inquire if she and Lucius had dinner plans for Friday. They had been invited over to the Adairs, along with Evie and Veturia, but Ginny chose not to divulge that information. She politely declined, telling Milana that they were going to go for a long drive and explore a bit, but that she'd love to see them Saturday night if they were free. She wasn't surprised when Milana said that she'd have to call her back and let her know.

Milana just hadn't been herself lately. If Ginny didn't know better, she'd say that her friend was jealous. That was silly, though. Why would Milana be jealous? Ginny could certainly have more than one friend. That just didn't make any sense.

Lucius told her that Keiran had seemed more stressed at work lately, so Ginny assumed that Milana's odd behavior was stemming from that. She hoped so, anyway. Time spent with them was becoming increasingly strained and to say that it made her uncomfortable was a gross understatement.

* * *

Percy's birthday was August twenty-second. Lucius helped Ginny with his plant so there were now seven vibrant forget-me-not plants beside the garden. Arthur, Ron, Fred, George, Draco, Lucius's unborn child and now Percy were represented by the pretty flowers.

Percy had been estranged from the family for the last few years, thanks to the Ministry of Magic and Cornelius Fudge, so Ginny hadn't been as close to him as she'd been to Ron, Fred and George. She remembered how blind he'd been to the truth and how he had all but disowned his family. He'd even sent back Christmas presents one year and that had broken their mother's heart. It hadn't been until the war began that Percy finally realized the error of his ways, but by then, it was too late.

Ginny didn't hold it against him, though. Percy had always been interested in a job that held clout, but because of his blind ambition, he had ended up a little gullible. He'd readily believed what anyone had told him, not so much because he truly believed it, but because he hoped that it would get him one step closer to his goal. And she couldn't blame him for turning a blind eye to Voldemort's return. She'd wanted to countless times. At least he'd apologized to the family before the battle had begun. It hadn't lasted long, but the Weasley family had finally been reunited and Ginny tried to find comfort in that.

* * *

"Mind if I join you?"

Lucius looked up from the newspaper that he'd been reading over lunch. No one usually ate with him. Occasionally, someone would chat for a couple minutes in passing, but then they'd go on their way. He never minded the solitude because it gave him time to read…and think. However, there was only one appropriate answer to his co-worker's question.

"Of course I don't mind, Etainia," he politely replied to the young lady, gesturing to an empty chair. "Have a seat."

"Thank you," she replied, sitting down and taking her lunch out of the bag that she'd been carrying. "I just didn't feel like eating alone today."

Etainia was twenty-three and a recent graduate of Galway University. She worked as the receptionist and had begun helping Keiran on select projects. Etainia was also beautiful and had been the subject of many conversations between the men, both single and married, and Lucius was not impervious to her physical attributes, either. Her skin was the color of fresh milk, her long tresses resembled pure spun gold and her dark chocolate eyes were friendly and inviting when she spoke. Her pleasant voice was dreamlike and carefree, which helped to make her smile and laugh infectious. Her youthful figure was both taut and slender and she often wore skirts to accentuate her shapely legs and blouses to display the tops of her buxom breasts. A man would have to have been blind or gay to not find her attractive.

"Don't you usually go out?" he asked, mostly to make conversation.

"I do…well I did," she answered, lazily stirring the contents of her salad. "I don't suppose I will be anymore, though."

Lucius was almost required to ask, "Why?"

Etainia sighed and looked at him with sadness brimming in her eyes. "My fiancé and I called things off last week," she explained, swallowing the emotion that was bubbling up. "After two years, he said that he wasn't ready to be married."

"I'm sorry," Lucius automatically replied. "I didn't know."

She shrugged. "I haven't told many. I think that he's found someone else, though. Why end the relationship just because he didn't want to get married right now? I would have waited. I wasn't in a hurry."

"Men mature at a much slower rate than women, I'm afraid," he commented. "Better for you to find out now rather than later."

She sighed again. "I guess so," she half-heartedly agreed. "Since he's moved out, it's been so lonely, though. I hate it."

"Perhaps you should consider a roommate or a pet." Lucius was a little uncomfortable with such personal conversation. He'd chatted with her previously, but always about work topics. He preferred those.

Etainia smiled a little. "I might," she considered. "I've always wanted a Chihuahua. He hated dogs."

"There you go," Lucius remarked with a smile while he gathered up his newspaper sections. "Forgive me, Etainia, but I have to leave you to your lunch. My allotted break time is up."

"I didn't mean to keep you," she said quietly, her doe like eyes offering a silent apology. "Thanks for listening."

"You're welcome," he replied and walked back to his desk. He tried his best to stay out of everyone's personal business, and he rarely discussed his own, so he was relieved to return to work.

* * *

"Good afternoon," Evie pleasantly greeted the dark haired woman who had just walked in to the shop. "Can I help you with anything in particular?"

Milana confidently strolled to the counter where Evie stood. "Why, yes you can," she answered with an antagonistic smile. "The O'Haire's need a little space, I'm afraid, and they are incapable of telling you themselves."

The smile slowly disappeared from Evie's face at the odd mention of the couple. "What are you talking about?" she asked as her heart rate increased. "Who are you?"

"Who I am is irrelevant," Milana informed her, narrowing her eyes and dismissively waving her hand. "Shayla and Teague need some space and you will give it to them."

Veturia appeared from the back room then, looking none too happy to see the woman at the counter.

"Kela gothen gothamin," she spoke deliberately and slowly.

"Well, well, Veturia," Milana patronized, ignoring her statement and tilting her head to the side condescendingly. "Certainly you can be nicer than that. I'm a potential customer in your little shop, after all."

"Get out and get out now," Veturia commanded through clenched teeth, the warmth of her eyes replaced with ice cold hate. "Or you will regret it."

Milana's fake smile thinned out to an angry scowl. "Amin feuya ten' lle, Thaurer," she growled. "Uumama' ten' rashwe, ta tuluva a' lle. Gurth gothrim lye!"

After glaring at both of them one last time, Milana turned and stormed from the shop.

"Mother," Evie whispered, heart pounding so hard inside of her chest that it hurt. "What just happened?" She'd heard arguments before, of course, but she'd never experienced the kind of fear that had just knotted in the pit of her stomach. She was sweating and freezing at the same time and her hands were shaking. She hadn't understood the language, but somehow she knew that they'd just been threatened and not emptily.

Veturia took a deep breath in an attempt to slow her racing pulse and then she looked at her daughter gravely. She could no longer shield Evie from the dangerous truth that surrounded them. "There's something you need to know."

* * *

**A few translations:**

kela (go away)

gothen gothamin (foe of my foe)

amin feuya ten' lle (you disgust me)

thaurer (abominable one)

uumama' ten' rashwe, ta tuluva a' lle (don't look for trouble, it will come to you)

gurth gothrim lye (death to our foes)


	26. CoWorkers and Injuries

**_HAPPY NEW YEAR! How many of you have kept your resolutions? *sees no hands raised* That's what I thought. LOL And that's why I don't make resolutions! Well, anyway, here's the next installment. I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

"Teague, would you mind working a little late to get a head start on the Maguire case?" Soren asked Monday morning when he stopped by his employee's desk.

"No, Sir, I don't mind." A week ago, Lucius had been given a raise to go along with his extra responsibilities, and he'd been told that he might be asked to work extra hours periodically. "Should I work until a certain time or - "

"Just long enough to process the initial paperwork," Soren answered. "And how's the car?"

"Extremely helpful. Thank you again."

"You're welcome," Soren replied with a knowing smirk as he walked away. "I'm glad that you're enjoying it." _In more ways than one_, he thought as he headed for his office, remembering the little show that Lucius and Ginny had unknowingly put on for him. Soren anxiously hoped for another session in the backseat - or the front seat. He didn't really care where, as long as he could watch.

* * *

"This place is a right hames, isn't it, Shayla?" Madame Adair asked while Ginny sat at the small kitchen table, feeding Caelia.

The redhead looked around. There were some dishes on the stove left from last night's meal, some in the sink and a few random baby items scattered about, but she wouldn't have considered it a mess.

"I'll be more than happy to clean up a bit if you'd like," Ginny offered sincerely. "I don't mind."

Madame Adair's eyes twinkled with warmth when she smiled. "That's generous of you, really, but I believe that the time has come for some help on a more permanent basis. My husband and I talked about a maid before I had the baby, but we never looked into it. Now that I'm tending to my charities again, the house is suffering a bit and it's obvious that I could use some assistance."

"Will Mr. Adair hire someone for you?  
She beamed with adoration. "Yes, thank goodness. I have such a wonderful husband."

Ginny set the empty bottle down and lifted Caelia to her shoulder for burping. "He does seem a bit smitten." The formal dining table always had a fresh arrangement of flowers, courtesy of Mr. Adair.

"He's my world," Madame Adair fawned, leaning over to kiss her daughter's head. "I'm off then. Namaarie."

"Namaarie," Ginny replied, still trying to get used to the old Irish language that lingered.

* * *

Per Soren's request, Lucius stayed late to work on the Maguire case. With new clients, there were quite a few forms to fill out initially, but that case looked like it might be more involved than previous ones, so he understood why Soren wanted to get a head start. And if working late periodically provided him more Muggle money as it had recently, he had no issue with it.

As he exited the building and walked across the empty parking lot to his vehicle, Lucius noticed a car towards the edge of the property. When he looked again, he saw Etainia sitting on the curb with her head in her hands and he was instantly concerned. Was she hurt? Had the ex boyfriend been involved? He looked around but saw no one.

Lucius quickly walked over to where she sat to check on her. "Etainia, are you all right?"

She looked up, startled by his voice. "Teague…I…s-sorry…it's just…one m-more thing…to g-go wrong," she sobbed, wiping tears. "My car won't s-start."

Lucius couldn't help her with that, unfortunately. He had no knowledge of engines and the inner workings of. "Have you called someone to repair it?"

"No, because my c-cell phone was on Ronan's plan and he t-turned it off," she cried, shaking her head. "Nothing is open n-now anyway."

"Can someone pick you up?"

"The b-battery is dead," she answered, waving the inoperable phone in the air. "And I don't have the n-numbers memorized." She wiped more tears from under her eyes. "Everything is g-going from bad to w-worse." She stood up. "I'm heading h-home. I just…I thought everyone w-was gone."

"How far away do you live?"

"Well, it t-takes me fifteen m-minutes in the car."

Lucius glanced at his vehicle. He couldn't very well leave her stranded there. "I'll drive you home. I'm heading out, anyway, and that sounds too far for you to walk."

"No," she refused, shaking her head. "Thank you, but you don't have to do that."

"It's all right," Lucius assured her. "Everyone else is gone and it's getting dark. You don't really want to walk all that way in the chilly night air, do you?"

Etainia hesitated, but then she acquiesced and followed him to his car. Her tears had stopped, but she was still visibly upset and kept her arms wrapped around her slender body.

* * *

The car ride was silent except for a sniffling Etainia giving him directions periodically. When they reached her flat, she said, "I'm sorry. I'm so used to Ronan always being there to help me. I'm horribly scarlet about this."

"Don't be. We all need help at some point in our lives," he assuaged. "Besides, your place wasn't that far. Will you be able to get to work tomorrow?"

Etainia nodded. "I'll ask Rebecca to pick me up," she replied, referring to one of the administrative assistants. "Teague, this was very nice of you. Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied with a warm smile towards the distraught young lady. "Tomorrow will be better."

"I sure hope so. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

"Shayla, didn't you say that your wedding ring was a family heirloom?" Evie asked curiously as they waited for Lucius. They'd been sipping tea and, while she'd admired the ring previously, she hadn't said much about it. Today, it had caught her eye for some reason.

"It's been in Teague's family for years," Ginny answered proudly, remembering the moment that he'd given her the ring and how shocked she'd been at the gesture.

"Mum, did you get a good look at Shayla's wedding ring?" Evie asked as her mother sorted through a box of clothes that had been brought in earlier.

Glancing over at the girls, Veturia answered, "I can't say that I have."

"It's so detailed," Evie commented, turning Ginny's finger slightly as she studied it. "And the stone settings are very unique."

Having walked over to the counter where they were, Veturia slipped her glasses on and reached for Ginny's hand. When she looked closely at the ring, it took every ounce of self-control that she had to keep her jaw from dropping.

"You said that this has been in your husband's family?" Ginny nodded. "And they were from England, yes?" Ginny nodded again. Slipping her glasses off, Veturia commented, "That's a beautiful and very valuable ring, Shayla. You make sure to hold on to that." She wondered if it was truly the same ring that she'd seen so many years ago and she also wondered how this girl happened upon it. A phone call was in order when she returned home.

Ginny beamed. "It is beautiful," she agreed, holding out her hand to admire her ring. "I love it." She had never been so proud of a piece of jewelry. It was a reflection of so much more than their fictitious marriage. It symbolized love, yes, but it also symbolized her and Lucius' determination and perseverance to create a life together in a new world.

Veturia, still processing what she'd seen, busied herself in the shop while the girls continued chatting. A suspicion nagged the back part of her mind, and her suspicions were rarely wrong. She rearranged some items in a large display case nearby and pulled a certain piece out from its hiding spot.

"Evie, I just can't figure out where to put this," she commented casually, holding a small gold colored ball in the palm of her hand. "Do you have any ideas?"

Her daughter looked at her curiously, but then she replied, "I'm not sure either, Mum." She took it from Veturia and proceeded to look it over. "What about you, Shayla?"

Ginny's eyes enlarged, but she covered up her gasp with a cough. She knew exactly what it was, having chased many on the Quidditch field. "I've never seen anything like it," she lied, pretending to study it. "Where did it come from?" A knot was forming in the pit of her stomach as she gazed at the familiar item, and she wondered if there were other magical items that had been with it.

"Just a box of old things," Veturia answered with a shrug. "No one seems to know what it is. Evie thinks that it's some sort of toy."

Ginny nodded and hoped that they didn't see through her forced facade. "That would probably be my guess, as well," she agreed, relieved when Lucius walked in. "Darling, we were just talking about what a beautiful ring you gave me," she quickly commented, anxious to change the subject.

When Evie looked at her mother inquisitively, Veturia gave her the slightest nod.

* * *

"Can you hear me?" "Good. Listen, I think you need to make a trip to see me." "I'll tell you more when you get here." "You might need to do that. I'm not sure yet." "Let's just say that a snitch was recognized by a young lady wearing a ring that I recognize from many moons ago during our school days." "Yes, possibly. Call it a hunch, dear Cousin." "Okay. See you soon. Be careful."

* * *

"What's on your mind?"

Ginny looked at Lucius curiously as they headed home. "Nothing," she lied, trying to sound nonchalant. "Why?"

He smirked as he kept his eyes on the road. "Do you think me so witless? I've spent months joined at the hip with you. Something's bothering you."

Ginny sighed and looked out of the window at the countryside as it flew by. She knew she had to tell him. "Evie and Veturia have a golden snitch in their shop," she revealed.

Lucius thought that he had heard wrong as he stole a quick glance her way. "What did you say?"

"A snitch."

"A _snitch_?"

"Yes."

"As in _Quidditch_?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I was a Seeker and a Chaser," she reminded him. "I think I know what they look like."

"Where did it come from?"

"A box of old things, according to Veturia."

"You didn't say anything, did you?"

"Do you think me so witless?" she threw back at him sarcastically. "Of course not."

Lucius reminded himself that Ireland had a team and promptly brushed off the eerie sensation that wanted to settle in his gut. "It is not uncommon for magical items to occasionally find their way into the Muggle world," he stated calmly, though his heart rate had increased exponentially.

Ginny shrugged and looked back out of the window. "Maybe," she considered. "But it sure knocked me for a loop. I never thought that I'd ever come across anything from our world."

"Don't think on it," Lucius encouraged, hoping that she couldn't detect his incertitude. "It was just a coincidence." Funny thing was, he didn't believe in coincidences.

* * *

When Lucius passed by the front desk the next day at work, he asked Etainia, "Did you take your car to be repaired?"

"Yes," she answered. "I'm just waiting for them to call me and let me know what's wrong with it."

"Are you purchasing a new cell phone, as well?"

She smiled sheepishly. "Yes, I'll do that as soon as the car is done," Etainia replied. "I'm still so embarrassed about yesterday. The timing of everything was just too much."

"I understand. These things happen. I'm just glad that you didn't have to walk home."

"Me, too," she agreed as she twirled a golden lock of hair around her finger. "Hey…um…maybe I'll see you in the lunchroom later."

"Maybe," Lucius repeated with a polite smile before heading to his desk. He felt sympathy towards Etainia. Understandably, she was having a difficult time with recent life changes, and he remembered all too well how he'd reacted towards the catastrophic changes in his life. She was young, attractive and somewhat intelligent, from what he could tell. She'd soon forget the severity of her current situation and move onto a better one. He certainly had. And if he, a powerful wizard, could do it, any simple Muggle could.

* * *

Lucius was not surprised when Etainia showed up in the break room at lunchtime.

"May I?"

"Of course." He couldn't very well tell her no. "Hear about your car yet?"

She nodded as she joined him at the small table and pulled a salad from her bag. "Yes and thank goodness it's nothing serious. I'll pick it up after work."

"Good to hear."

"And I've decided to get a dog," she announced happily. "I'm going to look at some this weekend."

"Congratulations. That will certainly help you feel better." He'd had two Irish Wolfhounds at the manor, but he'd rarely spent time with them and regretted that now.

"I think so," Etainia agreed with a bright smile. "Thanks for the suggestion."

"Just trying to help."

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Madame Adair confirmed. "Take the day and enjoy yourself."

"Okay, I'll see you Friday then."

When she hung up the phone, Lucius asked, "You're not working tomorrow?"

"No. Madame Adair said that she will be staying at home and that I have the day off."

"You can join me for lunch then," Lucius suggested. "I haven't gone out in a while."

Ginny nodded. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

The next day after lunch with Lucius, Ginny decided to take the car and drive around for a bit instead of visiting the shop owners that she knew by name after her numerous sojourns inside their stores. She hadn't had time to herself with the vehicle and she was curious about the beautiful area.

After a few turns and a couple of bridges, Ginny ended up at a park with a trail that paralleled Donegal Bay. A nice walk by the water was just what she needed so she quickly parked the car. She inhaled the salty air and set off for the trail.

As she walked, the afternoon sun was warm against her skin, but when a canopy of towering trees enveloped the path, the increasing shade gave her a slight chill. She didn't mind, though. The occasional view of the bay through the brush was soothing to her. She wished that this inviting trail of trees and flowers was closer to her home so that she could frequent it more often.

Ginny noticed a clearing ahead and a bench with an engaging view of the water. When she reached it, she enthusiastically sat down and breathed deeply. She felt as if she could sit there for hours observing nature around her. The blue sky above her and the gentle breeze caressing her skin helped to settle her mind. She smiled as she listened to the birds chirp to each other. Yes, this was quite nice.

Ginny's thoughts easily wandered back to England, as they often did. She wondered what the Ministry was up to. With the perpetrator of the corruption having been destroyed, she hoped that they were running things fairly and trying to rebuild and repair what they could. She hoped that the staff at Hogwarts had been replenished after being depleted from the war, too. It was such a beautiful school. It would have been a shame if it could not have continued on as it had. She felt certain that it would if for no other reason than to serve as a memorial for all those who had lost their lives defending it. When she wondered if the remains of her home still stood or if they had been demolished, she decidedly pushed that thought away.

As she stared out over the bay, her current life in Ireland made it seem as if the first eighteen years had been a dream, or more accurately, a nightmare. There was some sort of mental detachment that caused her perception to be skewed when reminiscing about her past. In some twisted way, none of it seemed real. She knew part of that was because of the trauma from all of the horrific events of the past year and because she was no longer around all of the places that had been familiar to her. She didn't cry at the drop of a wand like she used to, but she was overcome with sadness often. She supposed she always would be.

Lucius and she had finally managed to get their lives settled down to some vague semblance of normal. It wasn't their kind of normal, but it was preferred over what they would have faced if in their world. While Ginny knew that she would have been honored as a survivor, she was not certain that Lucius would have been exonerated and, quite honestly, she would be lost without him.

Picturing Lucius made her smile. To think, not all that long ago she'd hated him. That amused her now. She loved him so much. They'd been to hell and back to get where they were, but the point was that they were there. They had a place to live, a vehicle, jobs and friends. It wasn't a magical life, except for a few wandless spells now and then, but it was a pretty good life overall.

"Shayla! What a gift this is!"

Startled, Ginny spun around. Her breath hitched in her throat and her stomach tightened as she remembered that she was alone in the park. _Fuck_, she thought. _Of all the people to run into! _

"Good afternoon, Mr. Noir," she greeted nervously. She noticed that a woman was with him and wondered who she was. Dressed in a business suit, Ginny assumed that she was some sort of work associate.

Soren turned towards the woman and reached for her hand to kiss. "Namaarie, Mellonamin," he addressed. "Tenna 'ento lye omenta."

The woman smiled and nodded once as she continued on the path alone.

Soren sauntered over to the bench where Ginny was sitting. "May I?"

"Of course." What else could she say?

He sat down beside her and reclined, resting an ankle on the opposite knee and extending his arms out along the top of the bench. Ginny couldn't help but notice that even in the middle of the vast expanse of nature, Soren's presence was still commanding. Now she knew how diminutive house elves must have felt standing beside giants because that was how she felt now sitting beside him.

"What a beautiful view," he commented, gazing out towards the bay. "I can see why you chose to take a dander through here."

Protectively crossing her legs and arms and sitting on the very edge of the bench, Ginny replied simply, "It is pretty." The dreams that she'd had about Soren flooded her mind and they made her nervous. While this was a public park, she'd only seen a few people since she'd arrived. She had been enjoying the tranquility, but now she just wanted to leave.

Soren turned his head to gaze at Ginny and allowed his eyes to travel up and down her body, instantly picturing her and Lucius in the backseat of his car again. He remembered how breathtaking she'd looked with her cheeks flushed in orgasmic bliss. He could still hear her guttural moans and breathless sighs as she'd been manually stimulated to climax, and those same vocal exclamations echoed inside his head every night while he stroked himself to completion. It was exquisite and he was shameless about his indulgence.

"Do you come here often?"

Ginny glanced at him and then back out to the bay. "My first time." As soon as she said it, she inwardly groaned. _Damn_, she thought as she rolled her eyes and looked away in embarrassment. _Why don't I think before I speak?_

Soren grinned at her innocent double entendre. "Well, I'm so glad that I could be present for your first time," he teased, noticing the pink that colored her cheeks. "Are you always this bashful, Shayla?" She was really very innocent and endearing when he wasn't picturing her in the throes of passion.

Ginny was surprised by his question. "Sometimes," she answered, fidgeting where she sat. "Sometimes not."

_Like when you're in the backseat perhaps_, Soren thought naughtily. "But why are you bashful around me?" he asked boldly. "There's no reason to be."

Ginny's arms tightened around her frame. "I don't know you," she answered truthfully. _Nor do I want to_, she added in her head.

"You could get to know me," he suggested with a slight shrug of his shoulders. "I'd like to think that I'm a fairly affable kind of fella."

"You've been…very generous to me and my husband," Ginny remarked as she stood. "Please excuse me, but I must be going." She was afraid that she would be sick if she sat there much longer. She needed to leave and quickly.

"Forgive me, Shayla," Soren apologized, feigning remorse. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"I'm sure I'll be seeing you again soon, Mr. Noir. Enjoy the beautiful day."

As she turned to walk away, Ginny didn't see the slight wave of his hand or the large, knotted tree root on the ground. Her toe caught on it and she was sent tumbling to the ground with a shriek.

"Shayla!" Soren called out as he rushed over to where she'd fallen. "Are you all right?"

Ginny's eyes brimmed with tears as she grabbed her right ankle. Dammit! Why hadn't she looked where she was going?

"It's a sprain," she groaned, wincing from the throbbing pain that was shooting up her leg. Ginny recognized it immediately. She'd suffered quite a few ankle sprains from playing Quidditch, but thanks to Madame Pomfrey, she'd never had to wait for them to heal. This time, she'd have no choice.

"It looks like it's swelling already," Soren noticed. "Do you need to see a doctor?"

"No," Ginny refused, struggling to get up. "Just some ice."

"Here, I'll help you -"

"No," she repeated and attempted to hobble away. Unfortunately, she couldn't put any weight on her foot and started hopping. She knew that she looked positively ridiculous, but she wanted away from him bad enough that she didn't care. She could hop to the car. No problem.

"Shayla, please let me help," he insisted, walking beside of her. When she lost her balance mid-hop and almost fell again, Soren immediately picked her up in his arms and ignored her protests. "Honestly. Your stubbornness is going to cause you to injure your other ankle."

Not only was Ginny in serious pain, but now she was mortified. Soren was carrying her as if she were a child. As he held her snugly against his chest, she was overpowered by the scent of his cologne, which, much to her dismay, smelled of roasted coffee, spice and musk. It was intoxicating and her body betrayed her by breathing deeply. _Damn you_, she chastised herself. _You're not going to find anything pleasurable about this. You're not._

"Will you be able to drive?" he asked as they neared the parking lot.

Ginny longed to say yes, but since it was her right foot, she knew that she wouldn't be able to safely. She briefly considered trying to use just her left foot, but she wasn't comfortable enough with the car for that. "I don't think so," she answered dejectedly, unable to look at him. How did she get herself into these messes? Damn tree roots.

"Very well then." Soren was thoroughly enjoying holding her in his arms and he took his time walking to her vehicle. He briefly imagined carrying her to his bed that way, but he promptly pushed the thought aside. For now. "I'll drive your car back to work so that Teague can get you home."

They approached the car and, after Ginny retrieved her keys, Soren helped her into the passenger side. She was horribly embarrassed at hurting herself to the point that she couldn't walk. Of all the days for that to happen. Of course, if he hadn't been there, what would she have done? Hopped all the way to the car? Then what? What if she'd gotten into an accident trying to drive with a sprained right foot? She sighed. Ginny hated to admit it, but she was thankful that Soren had been there to help her. _Damn_, she thought. _That can't be a good sign._

* * *

When they reached the office after a quiet car ride, Soren instructed, "You wait here. I'll go get Teague and send you both home so he can get some ice onto that sprain."

Ginny desperately wanted to hate him, but she couldn't. For the first time, she'd been thankful for his presence.

"Thanks for your help, Mr. Noir." She offered a meek smile.

A victorious grin spread across his face as he recognized the white flag of truce waving in her eyes. "It was my pleasure. And remember, call me Soren."

Ten minutes later, Lucius got in the car. "Are you all right?" he asked concerned. Soren had explained what happened and had given him the rest of the day off to take care of her.

"It's sprained," Ginny told him dolefully. "And very painful."

Lucius drove out of the parking lot and glanced at her. "Were his actions towards you in any way inappropriate? I can't believe that you ended up in the same bloody park." It was an odd coincidence and, of course, he didn't believe in those, so he was a little alarmed.

Ginny shook her head. "No, his actions weren't inappropriate." Truth be known, she was more disgusted with herself than Soren, and that was a first. His cologne made her want to curl up around him like a blanket so that she could continually breathe in his scent. When he'd held her, she felt like she'd weighed nothing, which naturally made her wonder about the size of his arms. She'd never seen them bare, but she assumed that they must be fairly strong and muscular to have handled her with such ease. She'd realized that she was fantasizing about how his upper body might look and had immediately wanted to slap herself. No, Soren had not been inappropriate, but her thoughts of him after the fact sure were.

"I know a spell that Narcissa taught me when Draco sprained his ankle as a young child," Lucius suggested. "It couldn't hurt to try it."

"All right," Ginny agreed absentmindedly, trying to ignore the repulsive fact that she'd actually liked being held in Soren's arms. _Oh, this is very bad_, she thought. _Certainly nothing good will come from enjoying being that close to him._ "I'll have to call Madame Adair and tell her that I'll be unavailable for a few days."

"I'm sure she'll understand," Lucius assured Ginny. "In fact, I bet she shows up in the next couple of days with food."

"That would be nice," she commented, not looking forward to being stuck at home again for a week or more. Damn being clumsy! And damn Soren for smelling so good!

* * *

**Namaarie - farewell**

**Hames - mess**

**Scarlet - embarrassed**

**Gift - excellent, unexpected surprise**

**Dander - a leisurely stroll**

**Fella - guy**

**Mellonamin - my friend**

**Tenna 'ento lye omenta - until next we meet**

**_And if you head over to my blog page (clickie on my profile link to find), I've got 1 picture for this chapter. I've also updated the poll question. Thanks as always for reading. I'd hug every one of you if I could! Also, a continuous thanks to LazyChestnut for being a fabulous beta!_**


	27. Secret Emails, Secret Visits

_**Greetings! I hope this finds all of my readers well! I have recently become a mommy to a 3 month old chihuahua that I named Henna Raine. She's a JOY! (And a handful!) She has given her paw of approval for this chapter, so I hope you all will enjoy it, too. Baskets of thanks to my beta LazyChestnut who is just fab!**_

* * *

_Ginny was pressed against the wall as a powerful mouth forced its way to mesh with hers. The kiss was passionate and lustful and consumed her senses. She eagerly responded to him and pulled him hard against her. He had her pinned between his muscular body and the wall, but she wanted him closer still. The fire between her legs escalated from a single flame to a full blown inferno, and it was scorching her from within. Only he could save her from spontaneously combusting. Only he had the ability to extinguish the wildfire that threatened to incinerate them both._

_She frantically clawed at his hips, his arms, his back, anything to get him closer as his mouth continued to hungrily devour her. One of his hands was tangled in her tousled hair while the other cupped one side of her buttocks and squeezed. She wanted him now. Her nostrils were inundated with the scent of sweat, coffee and musk, and it was a powerful aphrodisiac._

_"Yes," she panted, fumbling with the closure of his pants. "Need…you…"_

_When the man lifted his head to gaze into her eyes, he whispered, "Anything, Cridecan."_

Ginny woke with a jump and a shriek. She was panting and sweating, and she quickly recognized the pool of moisture between her thighs. _No, no, no, _she thought desperately as she sat up. _It should have been Lucius, not Soren._

"Gin?" came Lucius' groggy voice in the dark. "You all right?"

"Bad dream," she breathed, unable to ignore how her sex was lightly pulsing, as if close to an orgasm. _Fuck_, she thought. _What the hell is wrong with me? _

"What happened?"

"Nothing," she snapped, slipping from their bed. "I just…I'm going to make tea. Go back to sleep."

Lucius knew that she was troubled, but he couldn't force her to tell him about it, so he rolled back over. Maybe she'd tell him in the morning.

Ginny collapsed to the couch as her heart thumped incessantly. _Calm down_, she told herself. _It was just a dream. That's all. It's not real. _But as she sat still and closed her eyes, all she could do was replay the scene in her head; it had seemed extremely real. Even the small nub between her legs was still tingling and begging for attention. With darkness concealing her actions, she slid her hand down and rubbed herself on the outside of her clothing. Initially, she'd wanted to make the tingling cease, but the more she touched, the more demanding her body became. She told herself that she should stop, but she knew that she couldn't; she needed the release desperately.

Giving in to hormones that refused to be ignored, Ginny slipped both of her hands down into her pajama bottoms. Two fingers of one hand pushed apart her coated lips while one finger of the other hand furiously rubbed and flicked the pertinacious pearl of flesh there. _Yes_, she thought. _Yes, just a little more. _She couldn't prevent the images of Soren from invading her mind. She fervently tried to picture Lucius, but she wasn't successful. The visions of Soren were too overpowering and, eventually, she stopped trying to think of her pseudo husband.

Instead, Ginny was back in her dream, pinned against the wall with Soren pressing his body to hers. She imagined his fingers slipping into her knickers and then sliding along her folds. As she flicked her clitoris, she fantasized that it was Soren's fingers pleasing her and pretended that she could hear him encouraging her to come for him. _Yes, Cridecan_, his phantom voice breathed. _That's it. You're so beautiful. Don't resist me. _It was only a few moments before Ginny exploded internally. She bit her lip hard to keep quiet as a commanding orgasm ripped through her. Her hips bucked, her insides throbbed and she quietly whimpered as the undulating ripples of physical pleasure washed over her.

When her muscles relaxed, Ginny removed her hands and tried to catch her breath. Damn. Why was he so strong in her mind? _And when did I begin to find him attractive_, she wondered. Instantly, she was reminded of Tom and cringed.

With trembling legs, Ginny stood and hobbled her way into the kitchen to make tea. Maybe that's what it was. Maybe Soren reminded her of Tom and her twisted attraction towards him. That had to be it. It made sense. She viewed Soren as having a similar personality to Tom, which is where her dangerous curiosity was coming from. She breathed a little easier. It's not that she was genuinely attracted to Soren; it's that he reminded her of her attraction to Tom.

At least, that's the story that she was sticking with.

* * *

"Were you all right last night?" Lucius asked over breakfast.

Ginny had been staring down at her plate. She glanced up and answered simply, "I'm fine."

"Was it another nightmare about –"

"I said I was fine," she abruptly answered and reached for her tea, purposely not meeting his eyes.

Lucius knew that she wasn't fine, but he understood that she didn't want to discuss it now. He was sure that either Tom or Soren had been the subject matter of her dreams, but without her confirmation, he couldn't offer her any solace about either of them. He also tried to remember if her cycle was due. She was often snippy a few days before, and he figured that wouldn't help matters any.

"Well, I'm glad that you're fine," he replied gently, not wishing to frustrate her further. "I might have to work late again tonight, so don't hold dinner for me."

Ginny nodded, but she said nothing. She hadn't meant to snap at him, really, but she was very confused. Being stuck at home with a sprained ankle wasn't helping, either. Attempting to do chores only distracted her for so long before her thoughts returned to when Soren had carried her and to all of the dreams that she'd had about him lately. But why? He was like a song that got stuck in one's head. One made no conscious effort to purposely sing the same lyrics over and over, and yet it was always there, unrelenting in its efforts for attention. It was quickly becoming too much for her traumatized brain to process.

When Lucius was ready to leave, he grabbed the keys and touched his lips to Ginny's cheek, but there was no affection behind it. She noticed the emptiness in his action, and she knew that he was irritated with her. When she heard the door shut, Ginny decided that she would fix a candlelight dinner for them tonight. It would make her focus on him and, hopefully afterwards, they would have dessert in the bedroom. It had been a few days since they'd found pleasure in each other's arms, and she hoped that an intimate evening would help them get back on the right path, or at least get _her_ back on the right path.

* * *

Lucius quickly discovered that he hated meetings.

Initially, they'd seemed necessary and almost worthy of the time spent gathered with others discussing work related matters, but after the past few days, all he saw them as were nuisances.

Apparently, his aversion was obvious, because Soren asked him to remain while the others were dismissed.

"Teague, you seem a bit…edgy this morning," his boss pointed out once they were alone. "If you don't mind me asking, is everything all right?"

Lucius forced a tight-lipped smile. "My wife's sprain has been a concern," he lied, making sure to meet Soren's eyes and to sound as genuine as he could. "I've been trying to do everything for her, and I've let it get to me. I apologize."

Soren grinned patronizingly, as he usually did. "No apologies necessary. I just thought that you seemed a little off kilter. I'm sure that Shayla will be up and about soon."

"I hope so," Lucius replied. "I'll start on the report that you requested."

Soren watched as Lucius gathered his documents and left. Resting his elbows on the table, he steepled his fingers and chuckled. _Excellent,_ he thought, but not about the report. _Everything seems to be progressing perfectly._

Lucius returned to his desk and resisted the urge to clear everything off with one swipe of his arm. He was frustrated, but he would have to keep himself in check. He didn't want to have to explain to his boss what was going on. He didn't really know in the first place. Since spraining her ankle, Ginny had seemed to grow more distant each day. Whenever he tried talking to her, she'd usually snap a response at him, which, of course, stopped all communication immediately. The past couple of nights when he'd reached for her in bed, she'd turned away from him after using her sprain as an excuse for not being interested. It wasn't a very good excuse, but he'd tried to be understanding. He was running out of understanding, though.

"Teague, do you want me to run that report for you?"

Lucius' thoughts were interrupted by Etainia's whisper of a voice.

"No, it's all right." He looked up at her and purposely softened the scowl that he knew distorted his face. "Thank you, though."

Etainia smiled sweetly as her dark orbs glittered like twinkling stars in the new moon sky. "You seemed rather preoccupied in the meeting," she pointed out with a slight shrug of her slender shoulders. "So I thought maybe you could use some help."

_Apparently more than just Soren had noticed_, Lucius thought, mentally chastising himself for becoming careless in guarding his behavior. "I'm afraid Shayla's injury has gotten the best of me," he lied again. "I've been trying to do everything and not finding enough time."

"I can imagine," she sympathized, absentmindedly fingering the three small diamond stud earrings in her left lobule. "Seriously, though, I don't mind. I'm in between projects at the moment. Just email me the parameters that you need."

Lucius smiled appreciatively at her. "Well, all right," he relented. "That would be at least one last thing for me to worry about." Truth be known, he hated running those reports, and if she was willing to, why not let her? "Thank you."

"No problem. I'll be waiting for your email."

***

About fifteen minutes later, Lucius emailed Etainia the information that she needed so she could begin the report. He was surprised when she replied within a couple minutes. She certainly couldn't have been done. That report took over two hours to process.

He opened the email and read her typed words.

_Teague,_

_I'm running your report right now, and I will bring it to you once it's finished. _

_On a personal note, I hope that your wife truly appreciates all that you do for her. Since Ronan left, I see now just how much he did for me. If I may say so, her injury hasn't gotten ALL the best of you just yet. I still see quite a bit of good. Hang in there._

Heat rose to Lucius' cheeks as he read her email repeatedly. Was she flirting? No, that was nonsense. She was still getting over her breakup, and she knew that he was married. He quickly pushed the notion aside and continued with his work.

Etainia's comments made him wonder, though. Ginny _did_ appreciate him, didn't she? He had been doing everything he could so that she wouldn't have to hobble around and possibly injure herself further, but she had yet to even utter a thank you. He shook his head. _Of course she appreciates you_, he told himself. _She's been in a great deal of pain and is having those awful nightmares again for some reason. Just give her time. _

A voice from way down deep in his mind countered, _but a thank you would still be nice. _

* * *

Ginny woke up with a shriek from her nap. Her heart was racing as she sat up to catch her breath. She'd been dreaming that Soren had been inside the house, so she was relieved to discover that she was still alone. Unlike this morning, Ginny decided to ignore the tingling between her legs; she promised herself that she'd wait for Lucius to take care of that for her.

The visions from her dream continuously played in her mind, though. Soren had been wearing his work clothes, and his shirt had been unbuttoned to the middle of his chest, allowing the expanse of dark, curly hair to be on display for her. She remembered wanting to rub her flattened hand against it so it would tickle her palm. His cologne had permeated her senses, as usual, and even now, she could still smell it. In her dream, she'd been preparing dinner, and Soren had decided to help her. She'd been trapped between him and the counter as he'd stood behind her and reached for different spices to use. She could still feel the warmth of his body as he'd moved against her and the tickle of his breath across her ear when he'd spoke. He'd never held her or kissed her, but it had been sensual, nonetheless. Just the memory made her shiver involuntarily.

Ginny had promised Lucius that she would stay off of her feet, but she had to do something to keep her mind occupied, so she decided to start on dinner. She didn't fully understand her dreams and passed them off as paranoia. They would stop soon. They would.

* * *

"Here you go, Teague," Etainia announced with a youthful smile as she handed him the lengthy report. "Just for you."

Lucius watched curiously as she curled a golden lock around her slender finger while she stood by his desk. She did it often, and it always caught his eye. "Thank you, Etainia. I really appreciate you doing this."

"You're very welcome. Anything that I can do to help, just let me know." She leaned closer to him and quieted her voice. "You're much nicer than some of the other stuffed shirts around here, so I don't mind helping you."

He laughed, a wide smile remaining on his face. "I understand. Completely."

Etainia gave a little wink and left. Lucius returned to his work, but a few minutes later, an email arrived.

_Teague, _

_I meant what I said. You've been very kind and helpful to me, and I'd like to repay you for that. I'll be more than happy to assist you with reports and such. And my positive attributes aren't limited to just work related minutia. I'm a good listener, as well._

Lucius couldn't deny the smugness that engulfed him bodily from the attention of the beautiful young lady. He'd watched how the men in the office had fawned over her, and he had noticed how bored she'd seemed with them. He, however, had never embarrassed himself like they had, and he was quite certain that she was not offering to help them any. He grinned as pride stirred low in his belly like warm, melted caramel. Yes, he rather enjoyed the fact that she was offering to help him. He was still a Pureblood wizard, after all. Of course he would stand out from his inferior Muggle coworkers. He decided to reply to her.

_Etainia,_

_You're an angel for offering to help me. We both know how technologically challenged I am. When I need assistance, you will be the first person that I will call upon. And you never know when your listening abilities might be requested._

Before hitting send, Lucius read what he'd typed. He briefly wondered if she might say something to the other girls in the office, but even before he'd started working with her, he hadn't noticed her being the gossipy type. He hoped his observation had been accurate.

Nonetheless, he decided to type just one more sentence.

_Please understand that I highly value privacy, and that I would never repeat something non work related to anyone here. I trust that you think the same._

He hit send and returned to his file, but it wasn't long before he had a reply from her.

_I know that you're still getting to know me, but I would never betray your trust. I don't kiss and tell like some girls in our office do. You can be rest assured that anything we discuss will stay between us._

Lucius read the words over and over like he had with her other emails. There was something alluring about this. Clandestinity in all its many forms had always drawn Lucius into its caustic embrace, much like a moth was drawn to a flame. All one had to do was look at his past to see it. Death Eaters, Riza and many other unspeakables throughout his life were evidence of that weakness.

_For Merlin's sake_, he thought to himself. _It's just an email. It's not as if you're planning a rendezvous at her place. Besides, what's a little harmless word play between co-workers?_ He'd overheard dialogue between others, and quite honestly, everyone seemed rather flirtatious in their banter, and it didn't appear that anyone took it seriously. If that was their way, he could certainly do that. _It __would be a welcome relief on stressful days_, he convinced himself. _No harm, no foul._

_***_

As Lucius drove home, his thoughts were filled with his young, busty coworker. Each time that Etainia had approached his desk, the scent of soap and peppermint had enveloped him like a cloud. The long, golden ringlets of her hair usually hung messily past her shoulders, but one swipe of her hand over the crown of her head rearranged them, and he enjoyed watching them fall haphazardly into a new position. Etainia always made eye contact, and he admired that, though the glittering dark orbs that peered at him often seemed to be saying something that her words weren't. He'd been successful at performing _Legilimancy_ a couple of times, and he had discovered nothing out of the ordinary. He pictured some of her mannerisms; the way she bit on just the tip of her pen when she read, how she'd play with her earrings while talking, how she'd subtly run her hand across the back of her thighs to make sure her skirt was in place when she rose from a chair. Her movements were always so fluid and graceful; even her walk caused heads to turn. The mesmerizing effect she had on him and the other men in the office reminded him of Veelas; the semi-human, semi-magical beings that seductively clouded men's minds with little more than a smile.

When he began to imagine her natural pouty lips and the numerous delights that they could bestow, Lucius stopped his thoughts. _What are you doing_, he asked himself. _Yes, she's shapely and pretty, but the woman that you have at home is also shapely and pretty. _

_It's just because of the emails_, he countered. _The novelty will wear off. I bet she'd never stand by me like Ginny has. She's just a pretty face to play with verbally at work, nothing more. _

* * *

When Ginny heard the crackling of tires on the gravel driveway, she assumed it was Lucius and rushed for the front door. Dinner was almost ready, the candles were lit and she was wearing the sheer black nightgown that he'd given her for her birthday to surprise him and to try make up for being a little distant the past few days.

It was not Lucius that she saw when she flung open the door, however. Ginny gasped and briefly covered her mouth, too shocked to move.

Soren's eyes enlarged as a predatory grin spread across his face. "My, my," he breathed, his irises aflame with desire as he approached the stoop. "What a stunning greeting this is." It was all that he could do to not rip what little she was wearing off of her and indulge himself in her pleasures right there at the door. The completely sheer material reached the ground and left nothing to the imagination. Her breasts were nestled into triangles of the same sheer material and were held up by thin, lacey straps. The black nylon hugged her slim waist and then fanned out over her hips in a delicate A-line. He licked his lips when he noticed her belly button, but he was disappointed that her sex was covered in black panties. Damn. He could tell by her defined thighs that she had probably played some sport, and her freckled bare feet – well – he had always been a fan of toe sucking, and hers were definitely suckable.

Ginny swallowed and wrapped her arms around her body, hating the scarlet red blush that burned her cheeks. She couldn't help but notice that the buttons of his shirt were undone just like they'd been in her dream. Her eyes were drawn to the soft patch of chest hair that was visible and, once again, the scent of spice and roasted coffee washed over her. She didn't miss the way that his eyes unabashedly traveled up and down her body, either, but what was most disturbing was that being caught by him clad in only her negligee and knickers strangely turned her on. _Run inside and change immediately_, her inner voice screamed. _This is highly inappropriate!_

"I'm so sorry," she said, finally speaking and ignoring her thoughts. "I was expecting Teague." When he reached for her hand to kiss the top of it, Ginny didn't look away from his direct gaze like she usually did. He pressed his warm lips against her cool skin and allowed the contact to linger longer than usual. It made her feel weak in the knees and caused butterflies to fly madly about in her stomach.

"If this is how you greet your husband upon his return from work," Soren prefaced, allowing his fervent gaze to briefly fall to her scarcely covered breasts. "It's no wonder that he doesn't like to work late." He envisioned slamming her near naked body against the open door and crashing his mouth to hers while lifting up her gown to plunge into her depths, but he reminded himself that it wasn't time yet. That sort of ill-timed ardor could ruin everything before it even began.

Ginny blushed again and looked down at the ground in an attempt to hide her grin. _Stop behaving like a virginal schoolgirl_, the voice from earlier chastised in her mind. _He's dangerous, remember?_

"Forgive my obvious intrusion, Shayla," Soren continued, happy when she lifted her head so he could see her beautiful eyes. "I simply wanted to check on you and see how that sprain was doing."

"It's better," Ginny answered with a nod, folding her arms across her body again. "Another three or four days and I should be able to return to work."

"That's good to hear. I know how awful it must be to stay cooped up in the house all day. An idle mind is the devil's playground, my grandmother always used to say."

Ginny nodded. "That it is." _In more ways than one_, she thought.

Glancing down once more at her pebbled nipples that were pressing against the thin material, Soren noticed that a certain part of his anatomy was beginning to stiffen, and he knew that it was time to go before he did something disastrous. If he stayed much longer, he wouldn't be able to resist her, nor would he try. "Well, I will leave you now, Shayla. I wish you a continued recovery."

"Good evening, Mr. Noir…er…Soren," she replied. Instead of rushing back into the cottage, she stayed by the door and watched him. He slowly swaggered to his car and gave her one final smoldering stare, which left her feeling more naked than she already felt, before climbing in and starting the engine. As he drove away, Ginny realized that she was smiling.

_Lucius will be home at any moment_, she told herself, walking back inside and closing the door behind her. _Get a grip on yourself and forget about his attention-starved boss' interest with you. He's not a nice man, remember?_

_Yeah yeah_, her brain countered. _I know. But he hasn't threatened me. And he smells so good. What woman could ignore that? He's just so damn captivating. And the way that he looks at me…it's thrilling and intoxicating. He's mesmerizing in a way._

_So was Tom and look at how that turned out. _

_Well, yes, but Soren is a Muggle, not some crazy power-hungry dark wizard trying to take over the world,_ she countered back. _Since h__e obviously has no love or affection in his marriage, he just seeks a little harmless attention from other women. He's been quite helpful to me and Lucius._

_And don't you think that his helpfulness comes with a price? That perhaps it isn't so harmless?_

_Well…I don't know, but he hasn't named a price or said anything even remotely similar._

_Are you willing to pay his price if/when he names it?_

_Oh shut up_, she told herself. _You've been watching too many Muggle psychological thriller movies lately._

* * *

Lucius didn't know what had come over Ginny, but he certainly wasn't complaining. The candlelight dinner had been both delicious and romantic, but dessert ended up being his favorite by far.

It was Ginny who insisted on leaving the dishes, and it was Ginny that pushed him backwards into their bedroom, leaving a trail of clothing along the way. When she climbed on top of him, Lucius easily succumbed to her control and, when she slowly sank her wet heat down over his throbbing erection, he moaned and closed his eyes, wishing that he could bottle up whatever was motivating her behavior because it was exquisite. She rode him hard and fast, and she barely allowed him any recovery time before she was straddling him again, eager for more. Lucius remained on his back for longer than he could remember, and he happily allowed her to direct their activity for as long as she wanted. _Finally_, he thought. _Maybe her reveries are over, and she'll be herself again_.

Later, when they'd both fallen asleep from physical exhaustion, Ginny began to dream. She was in a huge bed with half a dozen pillows around her. She thought that it was somehow familiar, but she couldn't place it. She was lying on her side, naked, and underneath crisp, cool sheets that were like whispers of silk against her bare skin. When the bed dipped, the warmth of a body pressed against her.

"_Did he satisfy you fully, Cridecan?"_

_When Ginny rolled to her back, she found herself gazing into Soren's molten chestnut eyes, but she wasn't scared this time. His scent soothed her, and his body fit naturally alongside of hers. She was genuinely happy to see him. _

"_Almost," she heard herself answer. _

"_Let me try," Soren whispered as he slipped his arms under her and nestled his legs comfortably in between hers. _

"_But my husband –"_

"_Need not ever know," Soren purred against the gentle curve of her neck while he nuzzled her ear. "Open for me, Cridecan. Let me satisfy you."_

_Dream Ginny, drowning in the sea of Soren, willingly parted her thighs for him with little hesitation, desperate for him to join with her to save her from going under. She clung to him as if he were a Muggle life jacket. He easily slid inside of her, and he didn't stop until she gasped from the gentle press of the tip of his penis against her cervix. Soren pulled from her, but only to push back inside just as leisurely as the first time, and he was careful to stop before causing her any discomfort. The agonizing pace made Ginny squirm in his arms. _

"_Patience," he whispered, lightly touching the tip of her nose with his. "Such fine delights are not to be rushed. Don't look for the end yet. Just let it happen."_

_His rich voice poured over her in thick ribbons like liquid chocolate. Ginny complied and forced her muscles to relax as she concentrated on his length unhurriedly sliding into her fully and sliding out at the same languid pace, then repeating the beautiful torture over and over. She closed her eyes and allowed him control, moaning and sighing as Soren continued his gentle thrusts. It was more than exquisite, it was - _

Lips closed over hers, but they weren't Soren's. Real Ginny's eyes flew open, and she quickly realized that it was Lucius kissing her.

She recoiled from him instantly as if she'd woke to find a stranger beside of her. "What are you doing?"

"You were moaning rather wantonly, so I thought that maybe you were dreaming about picking up from where we left off earlier," he whispered, sliding his hand down between her thighs that were hot to the touch. He would love another round.

Ginny pushed his hand away in annoyance. "I'd like to go back to sleep," she stated curtly and turned away from him. _And just when it was getting good_, she thought to herself. _Damn him._

Lucius scowled. He didn't understand. Her moans and sighs had woken him, and he thought that a little midnight tryst would be perfect after the events from her earlier enthusiasm. Based on her words and actions, though, she sounded aggravated that he'd disturbed her. Certainly she didn't prefer her dream to the real thing. Who would prefer a dream? He sighed. Obviously "his" Ginny had still not returned like he thought she had. Disappointed didn't even begin to describe how he felt; neither did confused. Why the hell had she been so motivated earlier, then?

Lucius sighed quietly and shook his head. He considered going back to sleep, but his weeping erection was demanding attention. He slipped from the bed and walked silently to the bathroom. _A little relief never hurt anyone_, he reasoned. Just because she wanted a dream didn't mean he did. He was hard as a rock, and he saw no reason to ignore his physical needs.

Three minutes later, it wasn't visions of Ginny that caused him to slip over passion's cliff and tumble down the orgasmic waterfall; it was images of his slender co-worker with the golden tresses and pouty lips that left him spent and breathless.

* * *

_**I love hearing from you all. Feel free to clickie on the button below and let me know what you think. I especially like hearing your ideas as to where you think this is headed. Soren's getting a bit brave, isn't he? And Etainia - she's just ever the helpful one, huh? *evil chuckle* Thanks so much for reading!!!**_


	28. Emailing with Etainia

**_First off, I received a couple of anonymous reviews that I'd like to acknowledge. There were no names, so I really can't address either of you specifically, but THANK YOU for sending me a message, nonetheless. I purposely have my reviews set to where anyone can review, and I will continue to allow it as long as no one takes advantage of it (which no one has, thank goodness!) Trust me, I know what it's like to enjoy a story so much that the impatience of waiting for chapters is too much to bear, but I'm sure both of you know that many of us posting stories here work full time and have families and other responsibilities that demand much of our attention. I wish like HELL that I could stay home and devote more time to writing, really. It brings me SUCH joy. But, I'm not sure if I'll ever be that fortunate. In the meantime, bear with me. When I do post a chapter, I try to make it as GOOD as I possibly can for my readers. Hopefully they are worth the wait. _**

**_That being said, we're beginning to enter the part of my story that some of you might not like. Trust me, though. It's imperative to the storyline. Lucius and Ginny WILL have a rough time; they will find themselves in a MESS that they didn't see coming and morals will be threatened and compromised, but I will NOT keep them apart. There is a happy ending waiting for you. I just can't imagine these two having an easy time of it given their past and personalities. And, as you all have figured out, there is something odd going on around them. _**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

* * *

The second week that Ginny was stuck in the house wasn't much better than the first. On the positive side, she didn't have to worry about food; Keiran and Milana brought dinner over one night, Veturia stopped by a couple times to bring her some homemade scones and tea, and when Madame Adair visited with Caelia, she brought a roasted chicken and a honeyed ham. Ginny was extremely thankful for their thoughtfulness.

On the somewhat negative side, dreams of Soren commandeered her mind about every other night, but they didn't unnerve her anymore. Instead, Ginny willingly gave herself to him, freely succumbed to every sizzling touch and every fiery kiss that he initiated. His ominous presence, his rich chocolaty voice and his tantalizing cologne all worked together to create an aphrodisiac stronger than any potion that she could create. His mysteriousness intrigued her to the point where she couldn't deny her curiosity anymore. Ginny told herself that it was just a temporary phase. She was certain of it.

* * *

Ginny opened the back door to place a bowl of milk on the ground. A couple of days ago when she'd hobbled outside to check on her pumpkins, she'd found a gray and black tabby cat sniffing about. She'd called to her and, though it had taken the stray animal a few minutes, eventually Ginny had been able to pet her. Since discovering the cat, Ginny had gone outside a number of times to give her milk and talk to her.

"There you are," Ginny commented as the cat crawled out from underneath nearby bushes and rubbed against her ankles. "I've got more milk for you."

The stray happily settled by the bowl and slurped at the liquid in the shallow dish while Ginny lightly rubbed her head.

"You're welcome to hang around here," she offered. "It's just me and Lucius. I'll get you some food to go along with the milk next time I market, if you'd like." Ginny smiled as the feline rubbed her furry face against her legs before purring happily. "I'll take that as a yes then."

She hoped that the cat would stay around for a while. It was nice to have the company, and she missed not having a pet.

* * *

Lucius was beside himself with confusion. As he sat at his desk, thoughts of Ginny's peculiar behavior plagued his mind. He knew that the sprain had her a little down because she was stuck at home – again – nursing it, but his instinct told him that there was more. He knew that her nightmares were back, as well, but she had all but refused to discuss them with him like she had previously. He often caught her staring off into space, but every time that he asked if she was all right, her answer was always that she was 'fine'. Except for the one evening last week when she'd surprised him with a candlelight dinner, Ginny had even rejected his physical advances. She always had some excuse as to why she wasn't interested in being intimate with him, and nothing that he said changed her mind. Up until the past couple of weeks, Ginny had rarely turned him down. He just didn't understand.

A new email arriving caught his attention as the envelope icon flashed on his screen. It was from Etainia, and his lips slid into an easy smile.

_Teague,_

_I finished the batch reports. After I collate them, they'll be ready for you to review. _

_I have to ask, are you all right? You looked rather bothered this morning._

Lucius sighed and shook his head. He wished to keep his home life private, but at the same time, he wanted to talk to someone about his frustrations, too. He was at his wits end with Ginny and, even though he was a powerful wizard, he was still human. He replied immediately.

_Yes, I have been a bit preoccupied lately. Since Shayla has been at home with her sprain, she's become rather aloof. I know that she hates being stuck there, but it seems like there's more bothering her than just that. She also has nightmares periodically that stem from a traumatic childhood incident, but she's always talked to me about them. For some reason, she hasn't this time. I have to admit that, much to my chagrin, her behavior is beginning to worry me._

Lucius hoped that Etainia's words of trust would continue to prove true as he sent his reply. He just couldn't get a grasp on Ginny. Was her behavior normal? Was he expecting too much or being unreasonable? He was curious to read his co-worker's opinion.

A few minutes later, he had a reply.

_If she's having the same nightmares that she's already told you about, maybe she doesn't want to burden you with repetition. And maybe she doesn't want to reopen an old wound, either. I'm guessing that she's hoping to deal with the nightmares by herself this time. _

_As for being aloof, I'd say just give her the space that she wants. I bet once she's back at work and feeling productive, she'll be her old self again. _

Lucius contemplated her words. They made sense in a simple, matter-of-fact way. He knew Ginny was resolutely headstrong, so why should he expect her to run to him every single time that something was bothering her? He certainly didn't go to her with every little negative thought that crossed his mind. He also agreed with Etainia about when Ginny returned to work. He was more than certain that he'd have her back then. After breathing an inward sigh of relief, he replied to his co-worker's email.

_Thank you for sharing your thoughts with me. They made a lot of sense, and I will endeavor to allow Shayla more space and the time to return to work and get back to her normal routine before worrying about her further. I suppose it takes a woman to understand another woman. _

It wasn't long before her reply appeared.

_I've often thought that heterosexual relationships made no sense, anyway. Who understands women better than other women, and who understands men better than other men? Same sex relationships seem to be the more ideal combination, and yet we condemn those who have them. If you ask me, the heterosexuals are the ones going against nature, not the other way around. _

Lucius was both intrigued and amused by her opinion. He'd never thought of it that way before, but she had somewhat of a point. Same sex relationships did make more sense intellectually and emotionally, but he supposed that the biggest factor stopping more of them from existing was the anatomical difference between the sexes, not to mention the desire to procreate. He chuckled as he replied.

_You are wise beyond your years, Etainia, but I'm afraid as long as women look the way that they do, us men will continue to "go against nature" to be with them. The love of pink has vexed men since the beginning of time, and I doubt that that will be changing any time soon._

He briefly wondered if he should have made the 'pink' reference, but he knew that she would understand his point and more than likely not be offended at his terminology, so he sent the email.

Lucius attempted to focus on the file lying open on his desk, but when her email arrived moments later, he easily forgot about it.

_You are too right about the love of pink, Teague. I've watched men freely cast off their dignity for less than a touch. I've watched men effortlessly drop hundreds of dollars on the wooing and conquering of, only to not have the rent at the end of the month. Speaking of, I'm always amazed by the men around here. They must think me stupid to not notice their ogling and lascivious stares. Have they so little decorum?_

While most women were flattered by attention in general, Lucius knew that there were a few that found it annoying if they were not looking for it. He thought it interesting that Etainia was part of the latter. While she was very beautiful, he was learning that she was very bright, as well, and he couldn't deny that he found intelligent women dangerously attractive.

_I'm afraid that once they see you, all of the blood leaves their cerebral head and travels south. They no longer have control of themselves. They are then subject to the primitive responses of genes and hormones that are little more advanced than that of the cavemen's. The carnal instinct is both a blessing and a curse, unfortunately, and beautiful women like you are consistently forced to deal with bumbling, drooling Neanderthals like us._

After hitting send, Lucius felt only slightly guilty about the time spent emailing with her. Periodically, he received funny emails from other co-workers, so he knew that he wasn't the only one indulging in a little personal time. Besides, it gave him something positive to think about instead of worrying about Ginny. He'd put in many extra hours the past few weeks; he was entitled to a few minutes to himself.

Her reply came back quickly.

_You think that I'm beautiful?_

Lucius frowned before replying.

_Of course I think you're beautiful. I doubt that there's a straight man on Earth that wouldn't find you attractive. Have you looked in a mirror lately?_

He couldn't help but shake his head. She had to know that she was beautiful. How could she not?

_My mirrors do not show me the same image that you see, but I am flattered by your words. Thank you. And since we're exchanging compliments, let me say that you are definitely the sexiest man at this company. All of the women talk about you. _

Lucius couldn't hide his smirk as he subconsciously straightened in his chair.

_They do? Surely they know that I'm married. I suppose I'll do in a pinch. At least I won't scare anyone in a dark alley. _

_And you need to look into purchasing some new mirrors. _

Immediately, he wondered who'd been talking about him. He knew that he was a relatively good looking man, and he had noticed a few glances his way, but he'd never paid much attention to that sort of thing unless he was looking for physical attention.

_Teague,_

_Surely YOU know that a man's wedding ring is nothing that a woman can't overlook if she chooses to. I've heard the women here talk about your hair, your smile, the way that you walk – you name it. They're quite enamored with you. _

_And you couldn't scare me in a dark alley if you tried. I rather think that I'd like it. _

Lucius' eyebrows shot up at her last comment.

_Well, I'm flattered by the attention. And yes, wedding rings do little to dissuade some people; both the one wearing it and the one wishing it wasn't being worn. _

_There is much unspeakable behavior that occurs in dark alleys. You would not enjoy such unsavory activities, I'm sure. _

Okay. So he admitted that the last part he'd typed had possibly been a little too flirtatious. It was just playful banter, though. He certainly wasn't soliciting her.

_I think you'd be surprised at the type of unsavory activities that I'd enjoy in a dark alley._

_Then again, you might not be surprised at all._

Well. He certainly wasn't expecting _that_ kind of response. He thought before replying. He wanted to say that he probably wouldn't be surprised by her nefarious proclivities, but that she could try to shock him if she felt so inclined. However, his better sense warned him that if he wasn't careful, that kind of talk would lead him straight into a situation that he was unprepared for and unwilling to participate in. Maybe he should gently end it before it got started.

_No, I would probably not be surprised in the slightest, since I've been privy to much dark alley activity myself. However, I'm afraid that too much more talk like this will most likely cause me to lose all of my concentration, and I really don't want to share this particular conversation with Mr. Noir. Perhaps we should continue at a later date? _

Lucius hoped that she wouldn't be angry with him, but he could see that continuing this banter would be to his detriment. While his mind had always been strong, his flesh had always been weak; twice as weak, actually.

_You make a valid point, Teague. I'll admit to being easily distracted, especially by you. I don't want to share with Mr. Noir, either, so we'll continue this curious chat another day._

Good. She wasn't mad. Deleting their emails, Lucius finally turned his attention back to his mind-numbing Muggle work.

* * *

**_Thoughts? Hunches? Comments? Send 'em if ya got 'em! _**

**_P.S. There's a new poll up, too!_**


	29. Surprise Lunch Guest

_**Yay, another update! Now, don't get spoiled on me or anything. I've tried to write a little ahead, but only a little. *smile* **_

_**I'd like to reply to my anonymous reviewer first (literally - not even a name!): Thank you for reviewing! In chapter 13, Lucius and Ginny discussed their 'capacity' to be monogamous, but they never came to a conclusion. However, in chapter 18, they both said that they were the other's, but Ginny also said that she didn't want promises. I think deep down she knows that Lucius is quite capable of being with another woman, even a Muggle, if for nothing else but sex. He's very motivated by physical beauty AND he finds sneaking around extremely alluring. Emotionally, he couldn't be close to a Muggle, but physically, sure. That's easy. And remember, now that he's been living among them, he does not detest them as much as he did. I do think that given their relationship, there is an assumption on both their sides that they will be faithful to each other. **_

* * *

Ginny had been sitting on the front stoop petting the stray cat when a car turned into the driveway.

She immediately recognized that it was Soren, and her heart began to beat faster. She didn't even try to hide her smile when he pulled up to the door. At least she was wearing jeans and a sweater today.

Soren exited the car, and then he walked towards her carrying a large paper bag.

"What, no negligee for me?" he teased.

Ginny laughed and stood up. "Afraid not. You didn't tell me that you were on the way over." _You did not just say that_, her inner voice groaned. _What is wrong with you?_

Soren's eyebrows lifted while his eyes scanned her body, as they always did. "Would you have worn it if I had?" he asked boldly. This might be easier than he'd originally thought.

Ginny blushed and looked down, noticing that the cat was now hiding under nearby bushes. She knelt down and called to her, mainly to allow the color to drain from her face, but the cat hissed. She'd never done that. _How strange_, she thought. _She's been so loveable and friendly_.

"Your pet?"

Ginny stood up and shrugged it off. The cat was a stray, after all. "No, she just showed up one day, so I've been feeding her a little," she answered, looking at him expectantly for the reason why he was there, not intending on answering his previous question about her negligee.

"Well, I had a lunch meeting not too far from here, and I thought I'd drop off some food for you," he explained, handing her the bag. "It's bangers and mash with a piece of tipsy cake for dessert."

Ginny was caught off guard by his thoughtfulness. "Thank you. That was really nice of you." She took the bag and opened the front door. "Are you leaving now?" The words were out before she could stop herself. Why had she said that?

"Not if you invite me in."

_Damn this blushing_, she thought as her cheeks warmed once more. She walked in and held the door for him.

"You're still hobbling some, I see," Soren noticed as he watched her limp.

"Yeah, but it's almost healed," she explained. "I'm just babying it." She grabbed silverware and a napkin. "Do you mind if I eat? I'm starving."

"By all means, eat," Soren insisted. "Hopefully it's still warm."

They sat down at the table while Ginny dug in.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked as an after thought, realizing she should have offered before she'd started eating.

Soren shook his head. "No, thank you. Just enjoy your lunch." He was certainly enjoying watching her as she speared a sausage with her fork and lifted it to her mouth. The carnal side of him instantly pictured her on her knees in front of him, her beautiful freckled face cupped in his palms while he thrust his cock in and out of her mouth. His groin tightened at the delicious thought. He'd definitely save that visual for later. To think, he'd almost chosen the soup.

As Ginny bit into the meat, she noticed Soren's ravenous gaze, and she watched the tip of his tongue as it traced a wet path around his lips. She was no virgin; she knew exactly what was playing out in his mind. And on cue, she immediately pictured slipping to her knees before him, unfastening his pants and swallowing his manhood. She squeezed her thighs together, stifling a moan. _How would he react if I actually did that_, she wondered curiously, but then caught herself. _You ought to be ashamed of yourself, _her annoying inner voice chastised. _You sit at this very table and have dinner with Lucius, and now you're imagining performing sexual acts on his boss here? You need some serious counseling. _Ginny couldn't help it, though. The image was so erotic that it caused her knickers to dampen. In shame, she blushed again, lowering both her eyes and the meat. Reaching for a knife, she began to cut it into small pieces. _It's just because of those dreams_, she told herself. _That's all._

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that it's not nice to stare at a woman while she's eating?" She didn't look at him; she was still too embarrassed.

"When a beautiful woman slips the end of a sausage in between her lips," he replied with a grin. "It's impossible not to watch. I'm only a man, Shayla."

Ginny was becoming accustomed to the constant heat that flooded her face when around him, whether she wanted it or not. "A married man," she commented, briefly glancing up at him and ignoring the flames of lust dancing in his eyes. _Focus on eating, _she told herself as she started on the potatoes next.

"Yes, married," he agreed with a nod. "But not happily. I don't expect you to understand, though. You're young, beautiful and very much in love with your husband. I envy him." He loved to watch her shapely lips close around the fork as it slowly slid out of her mouth. They were tantalizing, and he longed to watch his length slide out of her mouth in the same manner.

It was the first time that she'd heard Soren mention his marriage. "So why not find someone who will love you if your wife won't?" she asked bluntly. "You're intelligent and successful and handsome and –"

"Handsome, you say?"

Ginny bit her lip. She hadn't meant to say that out loud. "Well…yes," she admitted hesitantly, glancing down at her food to avoid his piercing eyes. "I mean, you're certainly not ugly."

Soren chuckled and thought that a little veiled truth might be advantageous to win some of her guarded trust. "My wife and I are from very old families," he explained. "There is much more at stake than just our happiness. Our marriage was arranged when we were quite young. It cannot be undone." He sighed and softened his expression towards her. "We live separate lives most of the time."

Ginny shook her head, and she noticed how his expression had fallen as he'd talked about his relationship. "I think that's awful," she commented, feeling somewhat sorry for him. She completely understood the archaic tradition and its frustrations, happy that her parents had never believed in it. It had been common practice for Pureblood families to arrange marriages, and she knew some Muggles did it, as well. "What a horrible way to live."

Soren shrugged. "That's what dreams and fantasies are for, I suppose," he remarked with a wink.

"Dreams and fantasies can only do so much, though," Ginny replied. "Usually, they leave you empty and wanting something real."

"That's when discreet rendezvous are most beneficial," Soren pointed out with his usual Cheshire cat grin.

"But, in a way, that's not real either," Ginny quickly countered. "Not real emotion, anyway."

Soren sighed as he watched her slice the tipsy cake and slip the sweet dessert into her mouth. He wondered if it would taste different smeared on her nipple and licked off; sweeter probably. "You're fortunate, Shayla. You have something real, so you'll never have to rely on dreams and fantasies like I have to." Truthfully, he relied more on discreet rendezvous, but he knew admitting that wouldn't garner her sympathy.

"I can have dreams and fantasies, too," Ginny defended.

Soren smirked in enjoyment of their conversation. It was working in his favor perfectly. "But when you have a man like Teague sharing your bed, I can't imagine that you'd need to fantasize about him, as well."

"Sometimes dreams are not always about your spouse," Ginny hastily admitted. As soon as it was out of her mouth, she regretted saying it. Her candidness always seemed to get her into trouble.

Soren's eyes twinkled like stars in the night sky. "Naughty girl," he teased in feigned modesty. "Pray tell who you've been dreaming about."

Ginny laughed nervously and shook her head. "I don't think so." She certainly couldn't tell him that he had been the one in her dreams.

"Do I know him?"

"No."

"Does he live around here?"

"Stop!"

Soren chuckled again, relishing in how easy it was to fluster her. "All right," he relented. "So, lunch was pleasing to you?"

Ginny wiped her mouth with a napkin. "It was delicious. Thank you again."

Soren stood to leave, but not before picturing what it would be like to take her on top of the table that they'd been sitting at; he'd press her back to the wooden top, grip her hips and plunge his manhood into her depths over and over and cause her to cry out his name in ecstasy. One side of his mouth lifted in a grin. Perhaps he would save that visual for later, as well. "I should return to work," he announced reluctantly, walking towards the door. "Thank you for the delightful conversation." When she joined him by the entrance, he asked, "Can I tell you a secret, Shayla?"

Ginny's heart raced expectantly. Rooted where she stood by his commanding gaze and overwhelming delicious scent, she quietly answered, "Of course, Soren." She absentmindedly wondered when calling him by his first name had become second nature to her. It didn't matter, really. She liked how it slipped past her lips like a soft sigh. He leaned over and barely grazed her exposed ear with his lips, sending shivers down her spine from the intimate contact. She closed her eyes when she felt the warmth of his breath as he spoke.

"Sometimes you're the one in my dreams," he whispered huskily, pausing to inhale the sweet vanilla that surrounded her like a scented cloud. "But when I wake to embrace you, my bed is cold and empty." When his lips brushed the shell of her ear again, it caused her mouth to open in response, but no sound came forth. "Do you ever dream about me, Shayla? Please tell me. It would make this lonely man's day."

As if under the power of Veritaserum, Ginny closed her eyes and nodded slowly, but she said nothing. She really hadn't planned on admitting that, but with him so close and his pitiable voice resonating through her and teasing her sympathy, the little resistance she had was all but nonexistent. He firmly pressed a warm kiss to her cheek and, when she opened her eyes, he was walking to his car. He'd kissed her. _Kissed her._

As Ginny watched him drive away, she leaned back against the wall and palmed the cheek that his lips had touched, unable to ignore how the skin there tingled. And out of nowhere, turbulence erupted from deep inside her, like red hot magma blasting up through the throat of a volcano. Unable to restrain her tempestuous emotion and subjugated by the avalanche of her roiling inner turmoil, tears poured down Ginny's freckled cheeks in a salty deluge. She slid down the wall and was engulfed by the molten rock of discomfiture that oozed from her in ceaseless undulations. Lying crumpled and broken on the floor, she was reduced to a quivering mass of uncontrollable sobs and wails, and even when she vomited her lunch, there was still no suppression of her agony.

* * *

_**WHAT is Ginny getting herself into??!! Let me know what you think. I love to hear from all of you!**_


	30. A Costly Assumption

**_And here begins the chaos that will descend upon Lucius and Ginny like an ominous storm cloud..._**

* * *

When Lucius returned home, Ginny was worse than aloof. She was lying on the couch watching television, and she didn't move when he walked in. He told himself that he'd try to be understanding, though his pent up frustration was like a damn about to burst at the seams. It was only a matter of time before they would be drenched by the tidal wave of his vexation.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked, kneeling by her.

"I'm all right," she answered wearily. "Just tired." That was an understatement. She was physically and emotionally drained from earlier, and she could barely move.

He glanced around to see that the dishes were still in the sink and that the laundry basket was still on the floor. He hadn't expected the place to be spotless, of course, but she had been moving around well enough to have taken care of those two chores, at least. He knew it was petty to have expectations of her like that, but his increasing agitation made it hard to be compassionate. "Are we eating out tonight then?"

"I'm sorry." She forced herself to sit up though her head still throbbed. "I'm not very hungry. I'll warm something up for you, if you want."

Lucius stood and walked into the kitchen. "It's all right. You know that I'm capable of taking care of myself." When the faintest scent of cologne tickled his nostrils, his eyebrows furrowed. He looked around and noticed a take out bag crumpled up on the counter.

"Did Mr. Adair stop by today?" he asked casually, though anger was beginning to bubble in his veins. Something strange was going on, and he was determined to find out what it was. Ginny's behavior had been off for too long for him to ignore it any longer.

"No, why?"

"Then where did you get pub food from?"

Ginny's eyes enlarged, but, thankfully, Lucius couldn't see her from where he stood. She'd meant to throw the bag out before he returned from work, but after her break down, she hadn't given it a second thought. "Evie stopped by," she quickly lied. Wait. Why was she lying?

"Really. When did she start wearing men's cologne?" Lucius' anger escalated from simmer to full boil in a matter of seconds as he stepped out of the tiny kitchen to glare at Ginny. If she'd done what he thought she'd done…

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked, trying to hide her nervousness. Why couldn't she explain that it had been Soren? She'd never lied to Lucius before. _Just tell him_, her mind encouraged. _You have nothing to hide. You didn't ask Soren to come over_. But Ginny couldn't form the words.

"I can smell cologne that isn't mine," he informed her, his icy eyes narrowing dangerously. He supposed that that was one trait from being a Death Eater that worked in his favor. All of his senses were extremely heightened. "Tell me who was here, Ginny." He couldn't believe that she would be so devious as to have another man in their home.

"I told you," she repeated, choosing to stick with her lie and trying to ignore her uneasiness. "Maybe you're smelling the tea that she brought with her." _TELL HIM, _her inner voice screamed. But she still couldn't.

Lucius stormed straight over to Ginny, disregarding the timid voice in his mind that futilely attempted to calm him. The past two weeks had just about sent him over the edge, but Ginny lying to him about having a man in the house was too much. He was no Muggle simpleton. He knew the scent of a man.

"Did you forget that I can read minds?"

"Lucius, I just want to go to bed and –"

That did it. The dam burst, and his vexation was unleashed in a violent tsunami. Unable to contain his virulence for even a second longer, Lucius harshly grabbed her. He fought to hold her head still and keep eye contact, so that he could perform Legilimancy on her, but she squirmed and frantically pushed against him.

"Stop it! Let go of me!"

"You're lying!" Lucius thundered, clawing and grasping at her head, not able to maintain the contact necessary. "A man was here! Who was he? Who are you seeing behind my back?"

Ginny managed to push away from him, and then she ran towards the bedroom. When she tried to slam the door on him, he was close enough to block it. He was angrier than she'd seen in months. _Just tell him_, she heard inside her head again, but she still couldn't say the words. Her fight or flight response had kicked in, and all rational thought had ceased.

"Tell. Me. Now," Lucius demanded in a dangerously quiet tone as he shut the bedroom door with a soft click. His cold stare and pursed lips meant that nothing good would come from this.

Ginny began to cry as she cowered in the corner near the closet, having been on the receiving end of his anger before. She hadn't liked it then, and she was quite sure that she wouldn't like it now. "Lucius, please –"

"_TELL ME_!"

Before she had time to respond to his roar, Lucius waved his hand and shouted, "_Petrificus Totalus_!" Ginny immediately went rigid while her eyes displayed the fear clamoring within. Lucius walked over, easily picked her up and then placed her on the bed. A thigh landed on either side of her hips before he proceeded to perform _Legilimancy_ unimpeded. He saw a man arrive with food and then sit down at the table, but he couldn't see his face or recognize anything about him. That was enough, though. He didn't need to see any more.

Lucius climbed off, slowly retreating from her in disgust when his accusation was proven to be correct. "How could you?" he seethed, desperately fighting the urge to destroy everything in the room as his ire churned and roiled like a viscous potion bubbling in a cauldron. "Here, I've been so worried about you and doing everything I possibly could for you, and you've been seeing someone behind my back!" When he waved his hand to release the spell, Ginny scrambled off of the bed away from him as tears cascaded down her face.

"No, Lucius!" she cried, frantically shaking her head. "No, I haven't been –"

"_THEN WHAT MAN BROUGHT YOU LUNCH?"_

Ginny covered her face and sobbed as the previous turmoil returned with full force. She didn't understand why she couldn't tell him that it had been Soren.

Fury streamed through his veins at a perilous level. Nothing made any sense, and Ginny was a stranger to him. He needed to get out of the house and away from her right now. He rushed out of the bedroom, grabbed his keys and slammed the front door behind him.

"Lucius!" Ginny ran behind him, but then slumped to the couch, burying her wet face in the cushions. "It was just Soren. _Just Soren_." But her confession was too late. The damage was done.

* * *

Lucius stopped at the first pub that he saw. Hastily ordering scotch, his first goal was to try to calm down before doing something that he might – or might not – regret. He was thoroughly sickened over Ginny's behavior, and he couldn't remember when she'd ever lied to him over the past number of months that they'd been together. Who the hell was it that had visited her, and when had she met him originally? How long had this been going on? He questioned all of her so-called trips to the shops in Donegal. Had she actually been with that man instead? And Lucius hadn't been able to see the stranger's face in her thoughts. Dammit. This was not something that he thought she was capable of doing. He knew that it sounded hypocritical, but if anyone should have been capable, it was him. He was the one with the scurrilous past, not Ginny. How could she do this to him? To them? To their lives that they'd worked so hard to rebuild together?

* * *

Two and a half hours later, Lucius clumsily shuffled to the car. He wasn't ready to go home, though. The volume of scotch that he'd consumed had extinguished the flames of his ire, but he was still upset; and confused. Very confused. He had to go somewhere. He thought of going to another pub. He thought of going to Keiran's. Then, he thought of exactly where he wanted to go.

**

Fifteen minutes later, he was knocking on Etainia's door.

"Teague!" she exclaimed when she saw his disheveled figure. "Are you all right?"

"Forgive my…unannounced arrival. Can I…come in?" He placed a hand on the doorframe to steady himself. He was a little wobbly.

"Of course." She moved so that he could enter her flat, and then she closed the door behind him. "What's going on?"

Lucius slumped down to the couch and looked up at her. He noticed that she was wearing a dark green robe and that her hair was up; the ends of her ringlets wet. "I'm disturbing you," he concluded sadly, dropping his bloodshot eyes to his lap. "I'm sorry. I –"

Sitting beside of him, Etainia placed a hand on his forearm. "I've come from a bath is all," she explained and then frowned when she smelled the alcohol billowing from him. "You've been drinking. Wait here. I'll fix you some coffee, and then we'll have a chat."

Lucius sat uncomfortably on the couch while Etainia disappeared to the kitchen. His head was heavy, and he longed to lie down, but he was afraid everything would start spinning if he did.

A few minutes later, Etainia handed him a mug with steam rising from the top.

"All right. What happened?"

After blowing on the hot liquid, Lucius took a sip. Even though a little bitter tasting, the warmth was soothing to him, and he exhaled slowly. "I think my wife is seeing someone behind my back," he stated before taking another sip.

Etainia gasped softly. "Teague, no."

"I'm not sure," he continued after another soothing sip. "But something peculiar is going on. A man brought her food today, and she lied to me about it. Why else would she lie if she wasn't seeing him?"

"There has to be a rational explanation," she assured him, forgetting about the loosened sash on her robe as the fleshy valley of her ample cleavage became visible. "She wouldn't do something like that. You're too good to her."

Lucius sipped more coffee and breathed deeply, realizing that he was more at ease than he'd been in days. Etainia always had such a pleasant and almost calming effect on him. She made him smile and made him think, and now she was making him feel a little better. "I don't know. I don't know what to think. I really just want to be numb, hence the drinking earlier."

Etainia rubbed his back when he set the mug down on the coffee table and leaned forward to rest his forehead in his hands. "Don't think anything tonight, Teague. And don't assume. You're not thinking clearly right now. You need time to calm down so that you can talk to her."

Lucius turned to gaze at Etainia through his drunken haze. She truly looked like an angel sitting beside of him with spirals of gold cascading down and pooling on her shoulders, her big brown eyes offering him sympathy, but the plump curvature of her breasts was devilishly taunting him to reach past the robe and caress them. All of their emails rushed through his mind, and he heard the voice deep down inside warn him not to lean towards her. Somehow, he knew that he should listen to that voice, but he didn't have the ability, or the desire, to. Besides, if Ginny wasn't going to be monogamous, why should he be? No one slinked around behind Lucius Malfoy's back without suffering from retribution.

Lucius allowed himself to become lost in Etainia; the soft locks of her hair, the bottomless pools of chocolate in her eyes, the ivory-colored expanse of her skin. Her heady scent permeated his senses; soap and peppermint stronger than ever. He leaned closer until he could slide his palm along her delicate cheek and up into her damp hair. He couldn't stop. He was being reeled in like a fish on one of those Muggle fishing lines that Keiran had showed him. Closing the space between them, his lips delicately brushed over hers, and he felt as if he was dreaming. When her lips parted and allowed him entrance, he thought for sure that he'd wake up in the car licking the upholstery.

Lucius groaned quietly as he sampled her delicious nectar. He easily gave in to his desires, tightening his hold and deepening their kiss, his tongue dancing in languid circles with hers. While he was definitely not sleeping, he was thoroughly knackered, and he questioned his actions for only the briefest moment. _Who cares_, he thought. _Ginny obviously doesn't_.

Etainia gently ended the kiss and pulled from him. She continued rubbing his back and smiled curiously at him.

"What was that for?"

"For being a friend," Lucius answered lightheartedly. Was that giddiness that he felt? No. It had to be the scotch. He never felt _giddy_. Perhaps he needed to get home before he completely embarrassed himself or before he disregarded his inebriated state and took advantage of her goodwill.

"Do you kiss all of your friends like that?"

"Only those that I really like," Lucius answered cheekily. "But I suppose I should go now, otherwise you'll soon be without a robe, and I'll be without any self-restraint." Wait. Had he said that out loud or had he thought it? Damn scotch. Hadn't he learned that nothing good ever came from the awful Muggle liquor?

Etainia looked down at herself, not bothering to cover her half-exposed breasts, and laughed. "Doesn't sound so bad to me," she teased, winking at him. "Remember dark alley activities don't frighten me."

Lucius entertained the notion of grabbing the plush material of her robe, yanking it open to reveal her naked body and taking her right there on the couch, but he was beginning to feel sick. He thought it better to leave than vomit on her furniture – or worse – _her_. The morning would come too soon as it was.

"I shall keep that in mind," he promised her as he stood up, waiting a moment for his head rush to pass. "For now, I have to go home."

Etainia walked him to the door. "Will you be all right driving?"

He nodded, although he wasn't entirely sure. "It's not that far. Thank you for listening and for the coffee."

Etainia wrapped her slender arms around his shoulders and hugged him fiercely. "Anytime. Be careful."

Lucius closed his eyes and reveled in the feel of her shapely body pressed against him. Had it not been for his nauseousness, he would have been pressing said shapely body to the couch instead. "I will. See you tomorrow."

As soon as she closed the door, Etainia ran for the phone.

"I know it's late, but I thought that you might like to know that I just had an unexpected visitor." "Yes." "Well, he'd been out drinking because he thinks that his wife is seeing someone behind his back, and he ended up kissing me." "I thought so, too." "Okay. I will. Good night."

* * *

**_Oh dear...Lucius has done it now. And who did Etainia call? Ah...the questions..._**

**_I want to thank those of you 'newbies' that have added me to your story alert or author alert. It makes my day!! Let me know what you all think. I love hearing from each and every one of you!_**

**_Many hugs for my beta LazyChestnut! _**


	31. A Muggle Apology

I have 3 reviews from unregistered readers that I want to acknowledge first. And I have to say that I have begrudgingly disabled this feature. I received one from someone who, not only used the name of an already registered reader, but then proceeded to only read one chapter and then attempt to tell me that I "needed to find a beta". _*insert chuckle here*_ Now, I'm no Danielle Steel, but my writing is not _that_ bad, AND I already have one, anyway, just to catch little things that I have missed. I choose to have one - I do not _need_ one. If this person had read more, he/she would have discovered that.

**aunrie** - Thank you for your kind comments. I'm glad you're enjoying it!

**harrypotterchick4ever** - Well, this has taken me a while to update, but as I've mentioned, real life does manage to get in the way, periodically. I will say that I've written quite a lot, so it's just the editing that I've got to do now. Stick around!

**Lavinia** - You read the whole thing at once? Goodness. That must have taken up some time! I'm excited that you've enjoyed it up until now. As I mentioned above, stick around. I might not update as frequently as everyone would like, but when I do, it will be a quality chapter, I assure you!

As always, a huge thank you to my beta, **HedgehogQuill** (formerly Lazy Chestnut). She rocks.

* * *

Lucius awoke the next morning feeling as if a Hungarian Horntail was crunching on his skull. He grimaced and massaged his pounding temples, but it was a futile effort. Only time would make the searing pain go away. He slipped from bed where Ginny was still sleeping – momentarily swaying from his head rush – and grudgingly palmed his way down the hall to the bathroom to get ready for work. After relieving himself, he stepped into the shower, immediately thankful for the hot, steamy water spraying down upon him in a deluge; and he hoped that it would wash away his hangover haze. He closed his eyes as the stiff muscles of his back slowly loosened, but it was then that the events of the night before came flooding back into his mind, tumbling and churning like waves pounding the shoreline. He hung his head and then turned to rest it against the cold tile as if the facile act could somehow erase his folly. He'd assumed that Ginny had been seeing someone behind his back, because all roads had led to that conclusion based on what he'd seen in her mind and what she hadn't said, and he'd given in to his drunken, angry state and had kissed Etainia. He closed his eyes and shook his head where it still rested against the tile. How could he dare be mad at Ginny after what he'd done? He'd have to set things right with Etainia. He'd crossed a line, and he would have to apologize. He wasn't sure if he should tell Ginny of his most recent stupidity. What people didn't know usually didn't hurt them, especially when the stupidity was a mistake that would never happen again.

Lucius also reminded himself again that he _must_ stop drinking scotch. It made him do insanely foolish things.

After hastily getting dressed, Lucius left for work without seeing Ginny and without eating breakfast. He couldn't face her right now, and he was pretty sure that she had no interest in seeing him, either. First, he had to apologize to his co-worker for his ridiculous and inappropriate behavior. He desperately hoped that that incident wouldn't affect his job; that was the last thing he needed. With Ginny's employment, they'd begun to actually save a bit of money, and saving money had always made Lucius feel better.

* * *

Lucius was standing in the break room preparing his tea when Etainia walked in to swipe her time card. He sipped the hot liquid, checking to see if it needed anymore sugar or creamer, before gathering his courage to face her.

"Good morning, Teague," she greeted happily. Her milky white skin and mane of golden ringlets contrasted with the black nylon tunic dress that she wore. Her three inch heels showed off her shapely legs while the thick red belt around her waist accentuated her slender hips. "How are you feeling?"

With embarrassment shrouding his being, Lucius reluctantly approached her. "I am feeling awful, actually." When Heather, from accounting, walked in to swipe her time card then, he realized that the break room was much too public for what he needed to say. "Could we speak somewhere a little more private?"

"Sure. The supply room is just down the hall."

Lucius followed Etainia out of the break room and down the hallway. He tried not to watch the gentle sway of her hips under the thin, silky material, but he couldn't help but stare. The outline of her taut buttocks was just visible under the dress, and it was all he could do to not reach out and grab them. When she turned into the shelved room, he followed and shut the door behind them.

"Etainia, I must apologize for my abominable behavior last night," he began. "I shouldn't have showed up unannounced, and I certainly shouldn't have taken the physical liberty with you that I did. That was very wrong of me."

Etainia batted her long eyelashes at him and smiled sweetly. "Don't apologize, Teague. If you ever need to stop by again, my door is open for you. I mean that. I was worried about you all night." She took a few steps towards Lucius until she was pressing him to the door while he stared at her wide-eyed. "As for that kiss," she purred, touching his cheek with the polished fingertips of one hand while slipping the other up under his loose, blond tendrils. "I happen to have enjoyed it immensely."

With no warning, Etainia crashed her mouth to Lucius', easily pushing her tongue past the barrier of his gobsmacked lips. The kiss was quick, but deep, and she withdrew instantly, dropping her hands from him. "No one need know our little secret," she whispered, licking her red lips while the chestnut orbs of her eyes twinkled in deviousness. "Your tea tastes delicious."

Lucius continued to stand in the supply room as she opened the door and slipped out, her golden ringlets bouncing behind her. He was dumbfounded. Why wasn't she angry? And what little secret did she think that they shared exactly?

This was absurd. Lucius couldn't allow such behavior to happen again. He and Etainia had no secret relationship, nor would they. He couldn't have it. He didn't want it.

The erection pressing against the confines of his pants expressed a slightly different opinion, however.

* * *

Lucius did his best to avoid Etainia all day. She sent a couple work related emails, but he didn't reply. He didn't trust himself. This was very dangerous territory for him. He'd thoroughly enjoyed secret relationships in the past, but he didn't want another one. He only wanted Ginny, even if things were not exactly perfect right now. He would not indulge himself at this point in life. At least, that's what he kept telling himself.

* * *

Ginny jumped when the phone rang around lunchtime. She considered not answering, but if it was Lucius, he'd think that she was with someone if she didn't. Bastard.

"Hello?"

"Since I'm in the area and calling ahead of time," Soren began, his voice dripping through the phone like thick, hot caramel. "If I should happen to stop by, might I be lucky enough to catch you in that beautiful negligee again?"

Ginny smiled sadly as she cradled the phone to her ear, relieved to hear Soren's voice on the other end instead of Lucius's. "I don't think that would be a good idea." Memories from the night before flooded her mind, the fear still raw and painful. She bit her lip in an attempt to stave off her tumultuous emotion.

"Why, Cridecan?"

Hearing the gentle caress of his words broke her resolve instantly, and Ginny couldn't stop tears from filling her eyes. She'd been an emotional wreck ever since she reluctantly climbed from bed that morning.

"Teague accused me of seeing someone behind his back when he saw the bag from the pub," she explained, her cracking voice an indication of her nerve-wracked state. "So, I don't think the negligee would be a good idea."

"Shayla, I'm sorry," Soren apologized. "I never meant for that to happen."

Tears splashed down her cheeks as she looked up to the ceiling in a vain attempt to stop the salty droplets. "I know."

"I'd still like to stop by. You're terribly upset, and I'm the cause. Let me try to make amends."

Wiping tears, Ginny sniffed, "Well…all right."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Soren knocked on the door. When Ginny opened it, he was pleased to see that she had indeed put the black negligee on for him, but his happiness was short lived when he saw her puffy face and bloodshot eyes.

"Cridecan," he breathed, folding her into his comforting embrace. "Shh…don't cry. It'll be all right. Come on. Let's sit down." Keeping one arm around her bare shoulders, he led her to the couch. He sat down, pleasantly surprised when she sat down and nestled in beside of him. "Why didn't you tell Teague that it was me?"

Ginny shrugged and stared at her hands that rested in her lap as Soren's body cocooned hers in a warm hug. "I don't know exactly. I tried to…but - "

Soren touched the tip of his finger to her cheek and gently turned her head so that he could gaze into her troubled irises. "I'll make things right," he promised, wondering if he was about to ruin everything with his next breath. "On one condition."

"What's that?"

"Allow me one of your delicious kisses," he breathed, giving in to some of his long-suffering desire and nuzzling her neck that smelled of vanilla musk. "You're driving me crazy in my dreams, Cridecan. Please just one. I'll never ask for another." _I won't have to_, he thought devilishly.

Ginny closed her eyes, her resistance slowly melting away like the last snow of winter under a bright spring sun. He trailed warm, wet kisses up and down her neck, and she gasped softly when he nipped at the sensitive skin below her ear. She knew that her answer should be no; that she should be appalled and tell him to leave, but after all of the passionate dreams that she'd had of kissing him, she doubted that any of those things would happen.

"Soren, I –"

"Don't make me beg," he whispered tantalizingly across her cheek, causing goose bumps to rise on her skin. "Don't reduce me to that." Keeping his right arm around her shoulders, he turned her face towards him again with his left hand and easily slid his mouth from her cheek to her lips. His hold was firm, but his kiss was tender as he ran the tip of his tongue across the seam of her trembling lips to encourage them to part for him. When they did, he deepened their kiss, swirling his tongue around hers in an agonizingly slow motion, wishing to burn this moment into his brain. Her nectar was that of the gods, and he longed to gorge himself with her sweetness.

Ginny was gillyweed in Soren's embrace as her left arm slipped behind him of its own accord, and while she hated herself for it, she did not stop him. She couldn't. As soon as her rational mind thought to pull away from him, it was immediately pushed out by her carnal mind. The only thing that ended up being pushed anywhere was Ginny closer to him.

Soren's kiss was exquisite. He was both aggressive and gentle, and he tasted of wine and toffee as he languidly commandeered her mouth. When his hand glided down her neck and danced teasingly over her collarbone, intending to continue its path downward, Ginny lifted her hand to stop him. Not planning on being denied, Soren moved his hand from her shoulder to her hair and pulled gently, tilting her chin up towards him. He fervidly plundered her mouth, delving deeper into her wellspring of honey and, in a delicate move that she barely even noticed, he ever so slowly maneuvered her hand upward. Releasing her hair, he reached for her encumbering hand and held it, effectively trapping both of her arms, since her other one was still pinned between him and the couch.

With Ginny's only means to thwart him immobilized, Soren allowed himself the naughty pleasure of returning his hand to its original path, sliding down to her black lace-covered breast and running his flattened palm across her pebbled nipple. Ginny stiffened, but he held her firmly in place as he closed his hand over her and squeezed. When a moan rumbled low in her throat, he kneaded her flesh, happy when she relaxed into his touch. There was so much more that he wanted to do, but everything was going better than he'd planned, so he wouldn't take the chance of ruining it with an over-eager libido. There was too much at stake.

Soren reluctantly released her wet lips and let go of her hand. Gazing into her unblinking eyes, he saw a myriad of reactions glaring back at him; fear, contempt, uncertainty, shock. His favorite, however, was her submission that dulled the potency of them all. Things couldn't be any more perfect.

"Thought you said just a kiss," Ginny managed to finally say, protectively folding both of her arms across her scantily clad chest that was rapidly rising and falling. She couldn't believe he'd touched her like that, however, she hadn't made much effort to stop him, either. The warm gush between her legs hadn't allowed her to.

"That's true," Soren agreed, touching her flushed cheek with his fingertips, almost amused by the indignation that crackled and sizzled within her aura but that didn't dare voice itself. "I did say just a kiss. But you can't dress like this and then tell me that you didn't want just a little more attention, now can you?"

Ginny's ire was doused by the odious truth of his words, and she felt her cheeks warm in shame. She shook her head in reply to his question, but she remained silent. Even now, she was surprised at herself for actually putting the negligee on. She wasn't even sure why she did it; she'd just wanted to.

Soren ran a finger across her swollen, red lips. "Now when you invade my dreams, I'll have this moment to remember," he told her. _At least until we have more moments, _he thought insidiously.

"So, you'll talk to Teague then?" Ginny asked anxiously, desperately hoping that Soren would honor his word since she was sacrificing her fidelity. It had been just a kiss – well a kiss and an audacious touch – but to her, even non-intercourse actions meant infidelity.

Soren nodded. "I will talk to him today. Don't worry anymore about it." Noticing purple colored bruises on her forearms, he scowled and held one up. "Are these a result of his anger?" He was not the least bit happy about what he saw. _I'll kill him myself before I allow the detholusin to be harmed, _he thought dangerously.

Noticing the fury that sizzled in his dark eyes, Ginny quickly decided that she needed to tell him the truth, so she slowly nodded. Her muddled brain was way too fuzzy to be able to think of a believable excuse for them, anyway.

Soren reached into his shirt pocket for a card. "If you're ever afraid that he will truly harm you, you're to call me immediately. Do you understand, Shayla? There's absolutely no reason for you to be sporting bruises by his hand." Soren possessed more effective methods for influencing women than reducing himself to such plebeian ways like violence.

"Yes, I understand. Thank you." For once, there was no playful glint in his irises. Instead, Ginny recognized that there would be grim repercussions if she did not heed his command. The unmistakable protectiveness endeared him to her and made her want to hold on to him indefinitely. It was both comforting and disturbing.

When Soren left with one last chaste kiss to her cheek, Ginny showered, washed her negligee and mopped the kitchen floor so that the whole cottage would smell clean and devoid of any scent of Soren.

_I do believe that sounded like a price,_ her mind taunted. _Helping you only after getting what he wanted._

_Oh shut up. _

* * *

Lucius was waiting for his computer to shut down before heading home when Soren buzzed the intercom of his phone.

"A word before you go, Teague?"

"I'll be right there," Lucius replied, quickly heading to his boss's office.

"Have a seat." Soren motioned towards a leather chair and waited for his employee to sit. "I'm afraid I owe you an apology."

"An apology? For what?"

"For not telling you that I stopped by your house yesterday."

Lucius' eyebrows furrowed. "Sir?"

"I had a business meeting in the area," Soren explained casually, a caustic smirk on his face. "And Keiran had told me that his wife had been saying how miserable Shayla was stuck at home, so I thought that I'd drop off some food for her while I was around the corner in the hopes that it might lift her spirits."

Lucius breathed deeply as something inside his stomach lurched violently. The last time that he'd felt such sickening discomfiture was when Voldemort had taken over his home before the war, and he immediately squelched that horrific memory before he became physically ill. "Why didn't she just tell me that it was you?"

"We both know that I make her a little nervous, and I suspect that she was afraid that if she mentioned the visit to you it might make work awkward if you thought that I'd upset her."

Lucius nodded, feeling like an even bigger heel – if that was possible – for his atrocious actions from the night before. Ginny hadn't been hiding anything, after all. "I see." He forced a guilty smile. "It seems now I have a rather significant apology to make. Thank you for telling me, Mr. Noir."

Soren inclined his head towards his employee. "And Teague," he added gravely, his voice devoid of its earlier nonchalance as he rested his elbows on the chair arms and steepled his fingers. "I know it's difficult with such a beautiful wife, but explosive anger is what drives most young women into someone else's arms." His steely gaze was directed at Lucius; his eyes open wide and unblinking. There was no mistaking what Soren was saying.

Lucius did not miss Soren's warning tone of voice or the grave expression on his face. The words were true, and he knew it. He nodded silently in acknowledgement before standing and walking to the door, quietly closing it behind him.

_Fuck._

* * *

An hour later, Lucius meekly walked in the front door with flowers and candy. It was not his customary way of admitting that he'd been an ass, but without his wand, it was the best that he could do. He'd heard women at work talk about their husbands bringing home flowers and candy when they'd screwed up, and the women said that they'd appreciated it, so he hoped that his "wife" would, too.

Ginny was in the kitchen cooking dinner when she heard him come in. She had made sure that the cottage was clean and that everything was in its place. She'd been nervous all day wondering if Soren would keep the promise that he'd been compensated for. Between that and the events from the night before, her nerves felt like a herd of hippogriffs had stomped all over them.

Ginny turned around when Lucius entered the kitchen, immediately seeing the flowers and stifling a gasp of relief. Soren _had_ told him. _Oh thank Merlin!_

"These can in absolutely no way make up for the fathomless depth of my stupidity and impetuousness," Lucius began, handing the red roses to her that looked as if they were made of velvet. "I know you will more than likely be upset with me for some time, and you have every right to be, but I am truly sorry for my wretched behavior last night. It was horrible of me to make such an improper and unjustified assumption when my boss was only trying to be thoughtful."

"So he told you then, did he?"

"Yes, he explained everything, and he apologized, as well."

Ginny took the flowers and inhaled deeply, allowing their sweet fragrance to fill her senses. "These are beautiful. Thank you."

Lucius handed her the box of candy next. "They're not jelly slugs exactly, but I thought that jelly worms might suffice." He offered an awkward smile.

Ginny was surprised that he remembered what her favorite candy was. "Thanks." She set the box of candy on the counter and began preparing the flowers for a vase. "Dinner will be ready soon." She was so happy that Soren had kept his word, she didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry. She hadn't known what to expect from Lucius upon his return home, and truthfully she'd been a little fearful. She was grateful to Soren for intervening and preventing what certainly would have been a most unpleasant scene.

Lucius inwardly sighed as he began to set the table. He was quite sure that he wasn't forgiven, but at least she was speaking to him. That was better than nothing, which was what he truly deserved. He should have known better, and he would not question Ginny again.


	32. Mara

On a crisp Monday morning in October, after two weeks of hell, Ginny was finally able to return to work. As Lucius drove her to the Adairs's home, she felt like it had all been a bad dream. She was having a difficult time separating her dreams from reality, anyway. Kissing Soren seemed like a dream while her visions of him at night seemed disturbingly real. It was driving a wedge between her and Lucius, too, thought she didn't want to believe it. As Ginny marveled at the yellow and red leaves that had just changed colors in the tops of the trees that whirred by them, she kept telling herself that everything would return to normal once she went back to work.

Ginny had somewhat forgiven Lucius for his assumption that she'd been seeing someone else, but something was still amiss between them. Their conversations seemed strained and awkward. They'd made love the night before, and it had seemed more arduous than passionate. Sex had always been amazing between them, but neither had been emotionally present for the event. She didn't remember their lips joining together for a kiss even one time, and that certainly wasn't like them. The past few days had been a bit tumultuous, so she shrugged it off. They loved each other. They'd be fine. They were just in a rough patch right now was all.

Ginny was relieved to see Madame Adair and Caelia so she could focus on something else besides her own maddening thoughts.

"How is the ankle?" Madame Adair asked as she handed over her daughter.

"It's finally all better." Ginny gently bounced Caelia in her arms as she held her. "And how's my big girl? I've missed you." The infant giggled and clapped her hands as Ginny kissed her chubby cheek.

"She just crawled last night for the first time," Madame Adair shared, gathering her purse and shoulder bag. "So, you'll have to keep your eye on her."

Another woman walked in then. "I'll clean up the breakfast dishes and then do the laundry, Madame, unless you'd like me to start on something else first."

"No, Mara, that's fine." Madame Adair looked at both women and realized that she hadn't introduced her two employees yet. "Forgive me, Ladies. Shayla, this is my housekeeper, Mara. I just hired her last week. She's a friend of Veturia's. Mara, this is my wonderful nanny, Shayla, who was out for a couple weeks with a sprained ankle."

They exchanged pleasantries while Madame Adair grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"See you later, Ladies. I'm in a bit of a hurry this morning." She kissed her daughter's head and quickly left.

"How did you sprain your ankle?" Mara asked, putting the dishes in the dishwasher before heading to the laundry room.

Ginny fetched a baby bottle and sat at the small kitchen table to feed Caelia. "I tripped over a tree root at a park. Not one of my most brilliant moments."

Mara smiled as she poured detergent into the small slots in the door of the dishwasher. "I'm glad you're better. Caelia has missed you."

Standing at just five feet tall, Mara's small frame made her look frail, but she was a rather sprightly older woman. Her short, curly brown hair was highlighted with silver strands, and her weary dark brown eyes were surrounded by tiny wrinkles that concealed a lifetime of memories, but she was a bundle of energy and seemed quite adept at keeping the house tidy. It was cleaner than Ginny had ever seen it. She immediately looked forward to working with Mara. It would be nice to have another adult around to talk to, especially when the baby was napping.

* * *

Ginny chatted with Mara off and on throughout the day, and she felt very much at ease with the woman, as if she'd known her for years. Mara was a good listener, and she had a very kind and pleasant demeanor. She was more than understanding, as well, which was a rare trait. For some crazy reason, Ginny found herself longing to reveal her past to Mara, but of course, she knew that she could never do that. She certainly felt comfortable enough to do so, and it caught the redhead off guard. There hadn't been anyone that she'd wanted to reveal her past to.

When Mara mentioned that she'd learned to read Tarot cards in her youth and that she had been a dream interpreter for many years, Ginny's heart began to pound. Maybe the new housekeeper would be able to explain why thoughts of Soren were taking control of her dreams.

While Caelia napped, Ginny decided to help Mara fold the laundry so that they could chat a bit more, specifically about the dreams.

"Tell me more about the dream interpretation," she requested of Mara. "It sounded very interesting." Ginny hoped that her apprehension wasn't too obvious.

"It's quite fascinating, really," Mara replied while sorting the clean clothes. "The trick is to decipher the code. Dreams are so personal and unique that it's rather difficult to make accurate generalizations." She fetched some hangers from the closet for Mr. Adair's dress shirts. "For example, it's common to assume that dreaming of a snake is a bad omen, a sign of misfortune approaching, but it depends on the individual person. For someone who loves snakes or works with them on a daily basis, especially in the healing arts, the meaning could be the complete opposite."

"What about people?" Ginny asked nonchalantly as she matched up socks.

"In what sense?"

"Does it mean something in particular when the same person shows up in your dreams?"

Mara smiled knowingly at the young lady. "Usually." She winked. "But that's obvious and doesn't need any interpretation."

Ginny blushed and looked down, pretending to focus on the socks that she was pairing up. "Not like that. What if someone keeps showing up that isn't…wanted in that way?"

"Maybe it's the subconscious that wants him or her," Mara explained, eyeing the redhead suspiciously. "Are these dreams of yours, Shayla?"

Ginny sighed and looked up at the older woman before nodding.

Mara forgot the clothes for a moment and sat down beside of Ginny on the bed. "Do you want to tell me about them? Maybe I can offer a more specific answer if I'm know a bit more."

Gazing into the worldly, coffee-colored eyes peering back at her curiously, Ginny hoped that Mara could help shed some light on her situation. She was desperate.

"I've been having dreams about my husband's boss."

Mara was unfazed by her statement. "Is he handsome?"

"I didn't think so at first, but I…well, I guess I think so now."

"Why not at first?"

Ginny shrugged. "I didn't like him in the beginning. He'd always kiss my hand and give me these looks that made my skin crawl. He just…made me extremely uncomfortable in his presence."

Mara nodded. "He was very open about his physical attraction to you. That would make any happily married woman uncomfortable."

"Exactly. And the thing is, he's married, too."

"More than likely it's not a happy or healthy relationship."

Remembering her and Soren's recent conversation, Ginny confirmed, "It's not."

"And that probably explains most of his indecorous behavior. Has he made any lewd propositions to you?"

Ginny thought about their kiss, but she didn't consider that _lewd_, exactly. "No, and that's the thing. He's been exceedingly helpful to both me and Teague. He allowed him to use a company vehicle since we had nothing, and he was there in the park when I fell. He drove me back to work so Teague could take me home. He even stopped by to check on me while my ankle was healing."

"Beware of Greeks bearing gifts, Shayla," Mara warned, not liking what she was hearing. When she saw the younger woman's blank expression, Mara added, "You know, the Trojan horse in The Odyssey?"

Ginny nodded then. The only reason that she knew the story was because it had been one of Hermione's favorites. "He's got ulterior motives behind his helpfulness." It wasn't a question. Of course he had ulterior motives. He'd kissed her and touched her; she wasn't daft. The more pressing question was to what extent that he had them, but she didn't want to discuss that right now.

"Sounds like it," Mara confirmed. "Tell me more about the dreams. Are they often? What exactly is happening in them?"

"They're almost every night at this point. And we're…well…they're rather physical."

"Sexual, you mean?"

Ginny nodded.

"Not surprising, really. That's often how the subconscious deals with repressed feelings and confusion towards a situation, especially when there is a physical attraction to the other person."

"But the dreams seem so real, more real than any other dream that I've ever had."

"Many do. Dreams can be vivid to the extent that they blur the lines of reality. Some people have looked for items when they awoke that they had possessed in their dreams because they thought for sure that they actually had them." Mara paused briefly, debating whether she should continue. She owed it to the young woman to be as honest as she could be, though. "There have been unpublished studies about dreams being a portal into the mind where one might control the thoughts of another. It's a bit of a taboo subject among distinguished dream researchers, but many believe the potential is there."

"Oh, I doubt it's anything quite _that_ devious," Ginny commented lightheartedly with a worried smile that looked more like a grimace. "Hopefully, they'll just go away on their own." She tried to sound nonchalant, but the thought of Soren controlling her dreams was simply too much to process. Muggles couldn't do anything like that, could they? Mind control was something akin to _Legilimancy _and _Imperius_, and only skilled witches and wizards were capable of such.

Mara saw the frantic gleam in Ginny's eyes and decided to change the subject as she stood up to gather the dress shirts and put them away. She'd gotten the young lady's attention, which had been her goal. "Tell me more about your hubby, Shayla. The Adairs speak very highly of him." Mara would pass along the information about the dreams later; certain people would need to know.

* * *

"So, Shayla, what are you and Teague dressing up as?" Milana asked over dinner Wednesday night.

Saturday night was the Halloween party at Soren's. Lucius had come home from work Tuesday with the 'good' news. Ginny didn't want to go, of course, but her reason was different now. Before, she didn't want to see Soren because she'd felt uneasy around him. Now she _did_ want to see him because she was attracted to him. And she hadn't seen him since the kiss, except in her dreams, which made her doubly nervous.

"Cleopatra and Mark Antony," Ginny answered as she finished her salad. "We liked those costumes best." It had taken a little while to convince Lucius to wear a costume at all, but once he put the Mark Antony one on, he decided that he liked how very masculine he looked, and he had insisted on wearing it. Ginny chose the matching costume of Cleopatra because the shop keeper had told them that the two had been famous lovers, so it made sense to her to wear that one.

"We're going as Bonnie and Clyde," Milana shared, tucking a wayward strand of chestnut colored hair behind her ear. "I know it's a bit cheesy, but I've always loved their story."

Ginny had no idea who she was talking about, but she smiled and replied, anyway. "I can't wait to see the costumes. I'm sure that you two will look great."

"Teague, are you sure about wearing a skirt?" Keiran teased, one eyebrow cocked questioningly.

Lucius chuckled after a sip of wine. "It's called a tunic," he playfully corrected, glass still in his hand. "And I'm quite secure in my manhood, thank you." He sipped more wine and then feigned concern when he added, "It's not supposed to be windy tomorrow night, is it?"

"Better wear a loin cloth," Keiran suggested with a wink. "You don't want all your co-workers privy to your langer, yeah?"

"I will make sure the family jewels are securely tucked away," Lucius assured them as the women laughed at Keiran's playful warning. "So never you mind about my langer."

* * *

Thursday found Ginny sullen and melancholy from the moment that she got up. Lucius watched her mope around the cottage for an hour before finally questioning her.

"Are you unwell?"

Ginny shook her head as she sat at the table sipping tea. "Tomorrow is Mum's birthday," she explained.

Lucius's expression softened instantly. "Oh, Love, I'm sorry," he sympathized. "I didn't know."

Offering a sad smile, Ginny replied, "It's all right. You couldn't have known."

Lucius knelt by her chair and reached for her free hand. He kissed the top of it and asked, "Have you bought a flower for her already?"

"Not yet."

"Well, we'll go this weekend, and I'll help you plant it," Lucius offered. "The others are really quite pretty." The forget-me-nots that they'd planted previously in remembrance of other family members had spread over the past few months into a beautiful hedge of blue.

Ginny nodded, thankful for Lucius's sensitivity and understanding amidst the frustration that she knew he still felt. "I appreciate it," she replied. "It's days like this where being without my family is just unbearable."

Lucius patted her hand, knowing there was little that he could do to ease her pain. "I know," he soothed. "I know."

* * *

When Friday finally arrived, Ginny was a nervous wreck. Not only was her last encounter with Soren still fresh in her mind, but her dreams of him had escalated to the point where she'd awaken herself with a very real and very intense orgasm almost every night. She was terrified of what the party would bring.

"Shayla, what's wrong?" Mara asked. She'd noticed the young woman had been strangely quiet ever since she'd arrived that morning.

Ginny sighed as she chewed on a fingernail. She didn't want to discuss her mother's birthday, which still had her depressed, but she did want to talk about Soren. Keeping it to herself was driving her crazy. She knew Mara wouldn't judge her, and she needed that. She judged herself enough for the both of them, anyway. "I've done something awful," she finally admitted.

Mara sat down at the kitchen table with her, concern clouding her face. "What is it? Surely it can't be that bad."

"It is," Ginny lamented, shaking her head. "Remember the dreams about Teague's boss that I told you about?"

Mara nodded.

"One of them came true."

"Oh dear. What happened?"

"It was last week," Ginny explained, protectively wrapping her arms around her body. "Remember I told you that he'd stopped by? He asked if he could come in, so I let him. We sat down on the couch, and I let him kiss me, Mara, and I let him…touch my breasts. I just couldn't stop him, and truthfully, I didn't want to." She decided to leave out the part about Lucius accusing her of seeing someone behind his back and all that ensued from that assumption.

"Did he force you?"

"No. I willingly let him grope me, like some common whore in a dark alley," Ginny spat, frustrated with herself as she looked away.

"I don't want to hear that kind of talk," Mara gently chastised, reaching for Ginny's hand to hold and squeezing it gently to make the redhead look at her. "You're a beautiful lady. He's just a diabolical chancer, he is. He's been after you for some time. He just took advantage of a moment of weakness, is all. Have you told Teague?"

Ginny's worried eyes enlarged, and she leaned forward. "No, Mara," she answered gravely, shaking her head. "And you must promise not to say anything. Teague would –" She briefly bit her lip before making an inappropriate magical reference. "His anger could end all that we've worked towards. I can't jeopardize that."

"Soren Noir is not a kind man," Mara stated grimly, wishing that she could tell Ginny more. "Madame has told me all about him. You must be very careful, Shayla. You must avoid being alone with him."

Ginny was nodding. "I know, Mara," she agreed. "I've tried, but somehow things still happen. And there's a Halloween party tomorrow night that I'm really nervous about attending."

"Don't go."

"We have to."

The older woman sighed as her eyes filled with dread. "Please be extra vigilant, Shayla. I have a bad feeling about him."

* * *

Evie called Ginny that evening and invited her to the shop for tea on Saturday.

"I'm not sure if we'll have time. We have a party to go to," Ginny told her.

"Stop by beforehand," Evie encouraged, trying to sound casual and not panicked like she felt. "Mum has made a new blend, and she is dying for you to try it. She's combined a couple of your favorites."

"Well, okay. I guess Teague and I can stop by on the way."

"Great! See you then."

When Evie hung up the phone, Veturia asked worriedly, "So, she's coming by before the party then?"

"Yes."

"Good," Veturia remarked with a sigh of relief. "The potion will be done soon, and her tea will be ready."

"Won't it taste funny?"

"No," Veturia answered, shaking her head. "It's undetectable and, for Shayla's sake, is better that way. She doesn't need to know anything yet."

"Do you think that it'll work?"

"Her safety depends on it."

* * *

_Hello my dearest readers! I just wanted to take a moment to thank each of you for reading my little story here. We're slowly winding down; just a few more chapters left! Thanks, as always, to **Hedgehog Quill **for beta-ing this for me; she's fabulous! You all have me a teensy bit concerned, though, I have to admit. This story is alerted 94 times and favorited 77 times, but I only received 5 reviews for my last chapter. Now, I'm not going to beg for reviews, but the lack of them tells me that my chapters are just not up to par with you all. Is that true? Is there something lacking? I try very, very hard to post quality chapters, and I take quite a bit of time to edit the heck out of them, but if there is still something missing, I would love to know. I've had quite a few people remind me that I don't post as often as they'd like, yet when I do post, it's like crickets out there. So, here's another chapter for you all, and I sincerely hope everyone enjoys._


	33. Halloween

Ginny had two glasses of wine before she even left the house Saturday night, and then she had some of Veturia's tea that the older woman had insisted on her trying when they'd stopped by the shop. Ginny's stomach was in knots, but she tried desperately to hide that fact. She did have to admit that Lucius and she looked exceptional in their costumes, though. She just wished that she could shake the cloud of portentousness that seemed to threaten her every step. Neither the wine nor the tea seemed to help.

* * *

"As soon as you're ready to leave," Lucius prefaced as they walked the driveway lined with bales of hay topped with carved pumpkins and turnips. "Just tell me and we'll go." He was only there out of obligation, and he knew that Ginny was only there because of him, so he was more than happy to leave early if she didn't want to stay.

Ginny nodded as he reached for the doorbell to signal their arrival. She looked up to see fake webs stretched across the top of the alcove in spindly wisps of white cotton with black rubber spiders randomly attached, and she thought to herself how ironic it was that the ominous décor matched her foreboding mood.

A few moments later, Cosgrove opened the door. "Welcome," he greeted properly with a nod of his head. "Please follow me to the veranda."

Lucius and Ginny gazed at all of the festive Halloween décor as they followed the butler. More spider webs stretched across every doorway and hallway. Numerous carved pumpkins and turnips sat on shelves and tables in every room that they could see. Lit candles were scattered everywhere throughout the unusually dark rooms and halls, causing hundreds of little shadows to dance on the walls as if they were alive. There was even eerie music being piped into each room. The ambiance was exceptional; it created the perfect spooky atmosphere.

"There's my favorite couple!" Soren called out as he walked over to them, giving a quick nod towards Cosgrove who returned to the front door. "And what beautiful costumes!"

Ginny wore a sleek, white dress (with a slit up the front that reached the middle of her thighs) and a matching white cape. A wide, golden yellow belt accentuated her slim waist while a matching collar covered the tops of her shoulders in a half moon shape. Her red locks were hidden beneath a wig of shoulder length, shiny black hair. The Egyptian crown that was pinned into the wig matched the metallic gold sandals that she wore, finishing her Cleopatra ensemble.

Lucius was dressed in a scarlet red tunic with a fabric-like breastplate in varying shades of, what looked like, brass. A maroon colored cape was fastened around his neck and hung down to the backs of his knees. A gold Galea with a black crest sat upon his head with matching wrist guards. He carried a fake Gladius short sword that hung from a loop at his side. The straps of his brown sandals criss-crossed up his calves and completed his Marc Antony costume.

Ginny did not cringe like she usually did when Soren reached for her hand to kiss. Secretly, she had been looking forward to it as he gave her a knowing smirk and pressed his lips to the top of her hand. She could hardly take her eyes off of him. Fittingly, he'd dressed up as Dracula, and he looked sexy as hell. Porcelain fangs capped his canine teeth, and red make-up stained his beard to resemble blood. He wore a white shirt with starched collars, a blood red velvet vest, white gloves and black pants and shoes. His black satin cape was lined with more blood red velvet, and it had a collar that encircled his head. She wanted him to bite her.

"The most charming Cleopatra and Mark Antony that I've seen in years," Soren continued, his heated gaze flittering over Ginny's thin costume. "Food and drink are over there, so please help yourselves. We'll be cutting into the barmbracks later, so don't forget. It's the only bread that can tell your fortune!"

"Thank you, Mr. Noir," Lucius replied with a polite smile as his boss walked away. While he didn't know what a barmbrack was, he did know that he could use some wine, and he was quite certain that Ginny could, too.

"Nice legs," Etainia whispered as she passed by, seemingly out of nowhere, heading into the mansion.

Thankfully, Ginny either didn't hear her or didn't care about her comment because she headed straight to the assortment of wine. As Lucius joined Ginny and perused the selection, he tried to forget the image of Etainia that had been burned into his brain. Her golden tresses had hung loose except for the golden headband that she wore. It had looked as if a single piece of linen had been split in two to cover her breasts and then gathered at her waist with a gold sash. Another piece of linen had made up her skirt, and it had set very low on her hips. He hadn't seen so much of her alabaster skin before, and he wished that he hadn't seen it now.

"Reach for the sky," they heard while filling their plates with hors d'oeuvres.

Lucius and Ginny turned around to see Keiran and Milana pointing fake guns at them. Keiran wore a navy blue three-piece pin-striped suit with a black fedora while Milana wore a black double-breasted thicker pin-striped jacket with a matching a-line skirt and beret.

"You two look great," Ginny complimented, admiring their stylish costumes, though she still had no idea who they were. She didn't know who Lucius and she were for that matter, but it didn't stop her from admiring their outfits.

"So do you," Milana replied, putting her gun down. "Those costumes look great on you two."

Keiran used the end of his plastic rifle to hook the bottom hem of Lucius' tunic. "And Teague," he teased, pretending as if he was trying to peer underneath. "Are we all taken care of?"

They laughed as Lucius pushed the tip away with his fake Gladius short sword. "You worry about your gun, and I'll worry about mine."

"When you two are finished eating, come find us out by the pool," Milana suggested. "We're going to play Snap Apple."

"Sure thing," Ginny replied and then glanced at Lucius. She'd definitely need more alcohol than usual tonight.

* * *

An hour or so later, as a large group sat around the pool taking turns trying to grab an apple out of a big metal tub (Lucius had politely declined when it was his turn to dunk his face in the cold water), Ginny quickly realized that the handful of glasses of wine that she'd consumed were kicking in.

"Bathroom?" she whispered to Milana.

"Go through those French doors, take the main staircase up to the second floor and it'll be on your left."

"Be right back," she told Lucius and headed inside. Ginny had purposely remained close to him all evening, but she didn't think that she'd need an escort to make a quick trip to the loo. She hadn't seen Soren since their arrival, either, and for that she was grateful.

Ginny located the opulent bathroom easily enough and, when she exited the marble showcase back into the hall, she was drawn to the old photographs that adorned the vast expanse of the walls. She'd always loved old photographs. Feeling a little weak in the knees from all of the wine, she thought that a quiet reprieve would be nice for a few minutes.

The dark walnut paneled hallway was illuminated by a chandelier that hung in the center of the ceiling and by multiple sconces along the walls that provided a warm, shadowy glow around her. As she gazed, Ginny counted at least thirty framed portraits, all looking worn and faded, signaling their age.

Slowly working her way down the hall studying the still pictures, Ginny wondered if these people had been Soren's family or his wife's. She assumed that they were probably a mix of both. The women were dressed in silk Bristol suits with hoop skirts and plumed hats while the men donned tail coats, pantaloons and toppers. It made her think back to Soren's arranged marriage comments. Had money been the reason? Ginny knew that finances and political agendas were common reasons, so it wouldn't have been surprising. Reason or no, she still thought that arranged marriages were deplorable.

The creak of a door opening down the hall startled Ginny, and her stomach did flip flops when she saw Soren approaching. He was not what her alcohol-induced, cloudy head needed, and certainly not with him dressed as a sexy vampire. _Damn, damn, damn._

"I was just heading back downstairs after admiring all of these lovely portraits," Ginny nervously remarked and turned away from him to head to the staircase. Maybe he'd walk down with her. Maybe -

"Cridecan."

Ginny stopped and closed her eyes as her heart skipped quite a few beats. _Damn again._

"Turn around."

She heeded his request and offered him a nervous smile. "Yes, Soren?"

"Come here."

Ginny's feet seemed to move on their own, and all too soon she was standing in front of him. Voices growing louder from the first floor signaled that they were about to have company where they stood on the second floor.

Soren quickly reached for her hand. "This way."

Ginny allowed him to lead her down the hall and into a dark room. He closed the door behind them, but he offered no light. She could still hear the ominous music that played throughout the house, and she felt like she'd stepped into some Muggle horror movie. She was a little scared, but she was more anxious, certain that nothing good would come from this. And yet, she made no attempt to leave.

Since Ginny couldn't see anything, she remained by the door.

"Soren, I can't –"

"Come here, Cridecan."

She heard his voice coming from her right side, but her eyes hadn't adjusted yet. "It's too dark."

"Since when is the queen of Egypt afraid of something as harmless as the dark?"

_Is that who Cleopatra was,_ Ginny wondered to herself. _An Egyptian queen? _Not wanting to be bested, she held out her hands and shuffled her feet to make sure that she wouldn't run into anything. In just a few steps, she felt him reaching for her and guiding her to sit on what felt like a bed. _Be strong_, she told herself, but she knew that that would be impossible. She hadn't been strong yet. Why would she start now?

Soren presumptuously slid his hand upwards along the side of her body before cupping her face. "You look beautiful," he whispered, brazenly closing his mouth over hers, careful not to cut her with his fangs. He was pleased when she submitted to his assertiveness, and he decided that it was time to push her a little further. He wanted more, and he was going to have more.

_You're kissing him again,_ Ginny's inner voice wailed. _How is this being strong? What happened to that brave, courageous Gryffindor that helped to defeat the most powerful dark wizard of all time? _As Ginny surrendered to Soren's hungry, salacious kiss in the pitch black room, she replied contemptuously, _That girl died with her family and friends – that's what happened._

Soren stood from the bed then and reached for Ginny. When she joined him, he wrapped his arms around her slender frame and claimed her sweet mouth again in a demanding, breathless kiss. His gloved hands roamed over the curve of her hips and then around to the fleshy globes of her buttocks, squeezing them and pressing their hips together. How he longed to bury himself in her tight heat, but it still wasn't the right time. He could, however, play just enough to sate his lust.

Breaking their heated kiss, Soren gently turned Ginny around and kept his arms wrapped around her waist. He playfully bit at her neck with his faux fangs, and he was encouraged when she gripped his arm and moaned softly. Her gentle sigh was like the whisper of an angel, and it contrasted beautifully with his thoughts that were certainly that of the devil.

"Did you enjoy that?" he murmured hotly in her ear. "Does my little Egyptian queen want her vampire to bite her again?"

Soren's words were like velvet against Ginny's skin; soft, silky and sensual, and she nodded in reply to him. She'd been imagining all night what his fangs would feel like upon her neck, and it was wonderful. She'd never been a big vampire fan, ironically, but Soren with fangs and a cape made her weak in the knees.

Soren continued gently pricking her neck, and when she relaxed against him, he used the moment to slip his hands to her breasts, cupping them fully in his palms. He squeezed them and bit her neck harder, eliciting a gasp and louder moans from her. With the way her backside rubbed against his confined erection, he knew that it was time to try more.

Ginny was drowning in the tidal waves of pleasure that were engulfing her and threatening to swallow her in their undertow. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she heard herself saying to stop this abominable behavior, but she couldn't heed the warning. She didn't even want to. Ripples of heat washed over her entire body, and they pooled between her legs. One of his hands slipped to her womanly cusp and pressed slow circles over the thin material of her costume while he bit her simultaneously, causing her to emit a guttural sound that was a cross between a gasp and a growl. When Soren gripped her real hair under the costume wig and pulled her head to the left, her eyes closed as he bit the exposed right side of her neck, quickly sneaking his hand into her dress via the convenient slit in the front.

Immediately, Ginny grabbed his impertinent hand, whimpering a slight protest at his attempt to touch her intimately. It didn't faze Soren, though. He licked the shell of her ear and whispered, "Don't you want relief, Cridecan?" Keeping her head pulled to the side, he sank his teeth into the extremely sensitive flesh at the base of her hairline, drinking in her sigh of surrender like it was a fine wine, and added, "No one will know." Her wet heat burned the tips of his fingers as he continued rubbing languid circles over the damp material of her knickers, and she slowly relaxed against him in defeat. "It feels too good to stop, doesn't it? You can't focus on anything except the wetness pooling between your legs and how it will feel when I make you climax. You need to be touched. You need to be pleasured." Still gripping her hair, he darted his tongue into her ear as he pressed his fingers against her scorching sex, purposely rubbing the swollen nub of flesh between her legs. "You need to be satisfied, Cridecan. Let me give you that." When her hand finally fell away, Soren grinned in the dark as he quickly removed a glove. Her acquiescence would be his most prized trophy.

There were no coherent thoughts in Ginny's tormented mind anymore; she felt like a smoldering hot cauldron that had already boiled over and was about to explode. Soren had permission to do as he wanted with her, and somehow she knew that he was well aware of that fact. There was no need for her to try to fight the inevitable because she didn't want to fight it. When Soren's hand slipped into her knickers, Ginny didn't stop him. When his fingers separated her slick folds and gently flicked the sensitive nub that was begging for his attention, Ginny could only groan with lust. His touch was gentle, but it was also highly effective. The tip of his finger had found the magic spot ridiculously quickly, and he was rubbing it furiously. Her nerves were on fire, and her orgasm was only moments away under his ministrations. No one's touch but her own touch had been able to cause her to come undone that quickly.

When Soren alternated between flicking her pearl of pleasure to slipping his middle finger inside of her, Ginny began to pant and mewl like a cat in heat. Her fists were clutching clothing, but she didn't know whose. Every muscle in her body was taut, almost to the point of cramping. It was as if she'd been apparated to a place where only physical rapture existed because, at that moment, her reality consisted only of the raging inferno between her legs. She whimpered and moaned as her bliss grew exponentially in scalding bubbles of fire, rocking her hips in rhythm with his hand. He kept her head pulled to the side and periodically pricked her neck with his fangs, causing desperate sighs and gasps to cascade from her trembling lips.

When Soren's finger slipped from her wet heat to brush across the puckered opening further back, Ginny went rigid. When he pushed just his fingertip in, still rubbing her sensitive clit with his thumb, Ginny shattered internally like one hundred simultaneous games of Exploding Snap. She spasmed and convulsed and cried out her release louder than she ever had, physically unable to control her vocal reaction to her mind-numbing orgasm as it scorched a blazing hot path throughout every nerve and every muscle of her body.

Soren's erection pressed painfully against the confines of his clothing, but he'd relieve himself later. This was too delicious, too naughty, too perfect to mess up. He waited until her fierce orgasm had finally lost its ire and expended itself, and then he removed his hand from her knickers, licking her sweet honey from his fingers. _Mmm…heavenly, _he thought wickedly_._

Soren released Ginny's hair and wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling quite smug when she leaned against him, unable to fully support herself just yet. He rested his head against hers and asked, "Did I satisfy you?"

Ginny quickly fixed her clothing, desperately trying to ignore just how thoroughly sated she was. Her extremities hummed in afterglow, and if he hadn't been holding her, she was certain that she'd be little more than a puddle of skin on the floor. As amazing as it was, however, Ginny knew that they'd crossed a line. Lucius was the man that should be setting her aflame with pleasure, not his boss.

"Soren," she finally said, thankful for the dark still surrounding them, as it made it easier to disguise their illicit behavior. "We can't…I'm married…this is…we shouldn't have done that."

Tightening his arms around her, Soren replied, "Now now. Let's not be hasty. This is all harmless fun. Besides, your husband is making great strides at work. It would be a shame for that to be…disrupted."

Ginny gasped at his veiled threat and tried to pull from him in a panic, but Soren held her even tighter. It was as if a basilisk had wrapped around her and was squeezing the life out of her. Was he seriously going to put Lucius's job on the line because of her? Would that mean -

"Soren…please – "

"Shh, Cridecan," he soothed, knowing how she'd react to his statement. "It's just how the world spins. Surely you know that. Just think of it this way; the more that you give, the more that I give, and I can be very generous when allowed certain liberties. Your allowances tonight, for example, will not go unrewarded, I promise you. We'll both find pleasure in this, and Teague will indirectly reap the rewards, as well. Everyone benefits."

As Soren continued to hold her tightly in his vice-like embrace, tears burned Ginny's eyes, and she was afraid that she might vomit as her stomach churned in fear. How had she gotten into this? The more pressing question, however, was how was she going to get out? Lucius and she had come so far; they couldn't lose everything now.

_Oh Ginny, what have you done?_

* * *

While Ginny was gone, Lucius decided that he wanted to go inside for a bit. In actuality, he was looking for Etainia, but he would not admit that to himself. He chatted with a couple of co-workers as he wandered, and he ended up in the main parlor in front of the marble fireplace. Much to his surprise and pleasure, it was only a couple of minutes before Etainia passed through the room on her way outside.

"Hi Teague. Having fun?"

Lucius easily smiled at her; the desire twinkling in his irises obvious as they scanned her skimpy costume. "The evening has been pleasurable so far."

Etainia giggled and batted her doe-like eyes coquettishly. "I bet I can make it more pleasurable," she taunted and quickly turned to flee from the room, her golden curls bouncing behind her.

Lucius watched in curious amusement as she headed up the stairs. Intrigued at both her behavior and her statement, not to mention the influence of the alcohol that he'd consumed thus far, he followed her, glancing around to see if anyone was paying any attention to him.

When Lucius reached the second floor, he couldn't see her anywhere. "Etainia," he whispered. "Where are you?"

"Up here," she answered, leaning over the wooden banister to look down at him from the third floor.

Lucius quickly ascended the next flight of stairs to see her standing in a doorway motioning to him with one finger.

"Etainia, what are you –"

Grabbing his arm to pull him into the candlelit guest bedroom, Etainia hastily shut the door behind them, wrapped her arms around Lucius and hungrily covered his mouth with hers, answering his unfinished question in her own way.

Automatically responding to the beautiful girl in his arms, Lucius drank her in deeply, but then his dulled senses returned. He grabbed her arms from around his neck and gently pushed her away.

"Etainia, I'm flattered, really, but I can't. I'm –"

"Married, I know," she finished for him, the nearby candlelight flickering deviously in the chocolate pools of her eyes. "This is just fun. You don't want to have fun?"

"I have fun with my wife."

Etainia playfully shoved Lucius down into a nearby tub chair. The dark purple velvet covering contrasted dramatically with his blond hair and fair skin.

"Not lately you haven't," she reminded him. "I can take care of your neglected needs, Teague."

"No," Lucius protested as she kneeled on the floor between his bare legs. "Not necessary. I don't need –"

"Unless this is a new type of Roman sword," Etainia interrupted, wrapping her hand around his fully erect penis that easily sprung forth from under the loin cloth that he wore. "I'd say that you _do_ need it."

When her hot, wet mouth descended over his cock, Lucius closed his eyes and gave in to his raging lust without making another attempt to stop her. Etainia's head bobbed up and down as her tongue bathed his length and traced the slight ridges in soft licks. Lucius sighed in contentment as he tangled his fingers in her soft curls. She was _good. _It was always easy to tell the women that fellated their men because they felt obligated to versus the women who truly loved to do it. It was obvious from her hungry enthusiasm that Etainia was certainly in the latter group, and he was quite grateful for that.

"Yes," Lucius breathed, feeling as if he was sinking down further into the posh chair. "Fuck yes." Etainia had a rhythm all her own. She worked her mouth at a feverish pace, and he had to admit that she was one of the best that had ever done that to him. Her attentions were highly effective, and they made his eyes roll back in his head.

"So, do you want me to keep sucking your cock?" Etainia asked, licking and nibbling at the soft flesh of his scrotum. When he nodded, she breathed in a seductive and taunting tone, "Tell me, Teague. I want to hear you command me to do it."

Etainia's whisper upon his skin was like a thousand butterfly kisses, and he grew even harder in reaction. Lucius bit his lip and moaned when he looked down at her. Her penetrating eyes bore into his as she slowly licked his weeping penis from the base up to the tip. "Suck my cock, Etainia," he growled, grabbing her head between his hands and pushing her mouth down over his erection repeatedly. She seemed to enjoy his forcefulness, which he usually had to keep in check, so he allowed his dominant side a little more freedom. When she relaxed her throat to take him deeper, he fisted her hair in his hands and gritted his teeth. No one had brought him this close, this fast, and his head felt as if it were growing larger by the second while his nerves were on fire inside of him. He was going to come soon and hard. As her hand and mouth slid up and down the stiff, wet flesh in a frantic pace, he hissed and gasped and breathed unintelligible obscenities.

Lucius glanced down briefly to watch his cock disappear and reappear from her mouth over and over and then dropped his head to the back of the chair. That was all it took to push him over the cliff. He growled and furiously thrust his cock into her mouth, nearly gagging her, before crying out in release. He pumped his hips a handful more times before he let go so she could lift her head and so he could catch his breath.

"That was hot," Etainia purred, climbing up and straddling him in the chair as she wiped his essence off of her mouth with the back of her hand. She pulled the thin material of her costume to the center of her body, revealing her breasts to him. "I hope you don't mind, Teague, but pleasuring you has got me so turned on. I've just got to relieve myself."

Watching in awe as Etainia slipped her hand under her costume and between her legs to pleasure herself, Lucius thought that he must have been dreaming. When she guided his mouth to her nipple, he greedily took the hard pebble in his mouth and suckled her, carefully kneading the soft flesh of her breasts. As her fingers deftly moved between her thighs, he alternated between the mounds of her cleavage, biting and sucking each of them. Her moans and naughty whispers of encouragement were music to his ears.

Within a few moments, Etainia called out Lucius's fake name as her orgasm erupted within her. She held his mouth to her breast and groaned with each new wave of physical bliss that hit her. The euphonious harmonies of her exclamations and sighs were enough to cause Lucius's cock to become hard again. Slowly, the tremors dwindled, and Etainia's vocalizations quieted. She released his head, pulled the material back over her breasts and then leaned down to kiss him.

"When was the last time your wife did that?" she asked rhetorically, climbing off of him and adjusting her costume. "I'm yours, Teague, any time you want me."

After Etainia walked out of the dimly lit bedroom, Lucius took a moment to gather his crazed thoughts and slow his labored breaths. What the hell had just happened? And why the hell hadn't he stopped it? When had he become so weak? He stood with shaky legs and adjusted his costume. Etainia certainly knew what she was doing, though. Damn that vixen.

_No_, Lucius told himself, shaking his head as if that one simple gesture could right everything. _I will stop this. I must. Yes, I allowed this in my past, but that's not what I want now_. He breathed deeply as he walked to the door and headed downstairs, trying not to look as if he'd just had an incredible orgasm, and he repeated to himself that he would never allow that to happen again.

* * *

"Okay," Keiran said, placing a barmbrack loaf at the poolside table where he had been sitting with Milana, Lucius, Ginny and another couple – Liam and Aine, who were dressed as Robin Hood and Maid Marian. "Time to get our fortunes! Lirimaer, if you'll do the honors."

Milana handed out napkins before slicing up the rounded raisin bread for everyone. "Now, Teague and Shayla," she began. "Each piece has an object in it, and each object means something different. Eat up, see what you've got and I'll tell you what your fortune is."

Aine was the first to find her object. "I got the pea," she revealed, holding it up. "That means I won't get married this year."

"Which is a good thing since our wedding is next April," Liam added, making a funny face as he finished chewing. He pulled out a cloth and said, "Bullocks. The rag means that I'll have bad luck or be poor."

"Hmm. Maybe I need to rethink the wedding," Aine teased, winking at her fiancé.

"Ha ha," Liam remarked. "Keiran, what did you get?"

"The coin," he answered happily as he held it up. "Means I'll enjoy good fortune or be rich."

Milana pulled a ring from her mouth next and rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm already married, so I can't get married again," she commented. "Aine, you should have got this one."

"Maybe you'll divorce me and marry another," Keiran quipped.

"Doubt it, A'maelamin. You got the coin." Milana leaned over to kiss her husband.

"Uh oh. Looks like Teague's got the stick," Liam noticed.

"What does that signify?" Lucius asked, not sure that he liked this game.

"You might be spending many nights on the couch," Keiran taunted. "The stick means you'll have an unhappy marriage or continually be in disputes."

Ginny's heart fell to her stomach. She knew it was just a silly game, but it still hit too close to home. They were already in a rough patch; it didn't need to get worse.

"That only leaves one more," Aine remarked with a knowing grin.

"That's right," Milana agreed excitedly. "The baby!"

Just then, Ginny pulled a tiny plastic baby from her mouth. "Does this mean –"

"Congratulations, Teague," Keiran offered, slapping his hand to Lucius's shoulder. "Looks like you're going to be a father!"

While the other two couples chuckled and continued chatting about everyone's fortunes, Lucius and Ginny exchanged looks of discomposure that said they would never eat a piece of barmbrack again, game or no.

* * *

The car ride home was eerily quiet. Lucius kept his eyes on the road while Ginny kept her arms wrapped around her body as she stared out the window. Their guilt was all consuming; they were both drowning in the sea of regret, but neither could offer the other a life jacket. They couldn't even keep their heads above the churning waves long enough to wonder why the other was so distant and aloof.

Once they reached the cottage, they prepared for bed quickly and in the dark; neither turned on a lamp as they usually did upon returning home. Lucius and Ginny avoided looking at each other directly and remained silent. It was the most uncomfortable that they'd been since their first couple of days together in the shack, but neither had the power to change it.

It wasn't until they climbed into bed and faced away from each other that Ginny reached out to him mentally.

_"What's happening to us?" _

Lucius audibly sighed_. "I don't know,"_ was his only reply.

* * *

**_Well, well, things are heating up! And Ginny has got herself into a right mess with Soren. What will he want next? *evil laugh*_**

**_Thanks to all who read, and a special thanks to those who take the time to send a brief message my way. It's appreciated SO very much! _**

**_Hedgehog Quill is a fabulous beta. Have I said that? *smile*_**

**_If you'd like to see the visual inspirations for the costumes, clickie on my profile to find the blog link. _**


	34. Soren's Invite

When Lucius received an email from Etainia on Monday morning, he wasn't surprised, but he _was_ reluctant to open it. He clicked on the attachment, hoping to see a case document, but instead he saw a picture. Confused, he looked back at the email and noticed that she'd typed _me and the new man in my life _in the subject line. He looked back at the picture, and he wished desperately that he could "un" see it.

Etainia was wearing what looked like a Muggle bathing suit top – well, really it was string and two triangles of red material that just barely covered her nipples – and the shortest pair of jean shorts that he'd ever seen. Her golden locks were messily piled atop her head with just a few stray ringlets hanging loose, and her ivory skin looked soft, even in the picture. He did see the tiny dog in her arms, but the man in him focused on the massive amount of bare skin. She was so damned beautiful; he quickly realized that it was a good thing he was sitting down.

Lucius replied to her email against his better judgment.

_Congratulations on your pet. Had you been lounging by the pool?_

He thought the weather had been much too chilly and dismal for it, but he couldn't think of another reason why she'd be wearing such a scanty outfit.

A couple of minutes passed before she replied.

_Do you like what you saw?_

Lucius glanced around and gently gnawed on his bottom lip. Again, something told him to stop emailing her, but that just wasn't going to happen, and he knew it. He couldn't forget what she'd done at the Halloween party no matter how hard he tried. Not only did she apparently love doing his favorite sexual act, but she was unbelievably adept at it, and he'd already replayed it in his head at least fifty times since Saturday night.

_I'm not sure that it would be professional of me to honestly answer your question,_ was his cautious reply_. _He wasn't sure that being professional even mattered at this point.

_Then answer it personally. I won't tell._

Lucius' penis twitched in response. His big head was yelling at him to stop while the small head was begging him to continue. Ignoring the inner voice that screamed warnings at him, he decided to be a little bold in his next reply.

_Let's just say that it was a good thing I was sitting at my desk._

Lucius told himself that he shouldn't have said that, but he didn't always heed his internal admonitions. Blood was rapidly draining from his brain and pooling between his legs, so his rational thought was slightly compromised at the moment.

_Do you think there would be room for me under there? I could give you a repeat performance from the party._

Lucius' eyes enlarged, and he crumpled the nearest piece of paper on his desk in reaction to stifle his moan, shifting his hips in his chair to make room for his growing erection. _Oh damn. _His fingers were typing before his defenseless brain could stop him.

_It would be a tight squeeze, I'm sure. You'd have to be quiet, though._

Lucius was completely erect when her reply arrived.

_I don't talk with my mouth full, anyway._

Lucius instantly imagined leaning back in his desk chair while Etainia knelt on the floor in front of him and wrapped her beautiful lips around his cock. He didn't even consider _not_ replying. At this point, his cerebral brain was bone dry from the evacuation of blood from it.

_That's an admirable trait, _his trembling fingers typed_. _

He was not prepared for her speedy response.

_So is swallowing._

Lucius couldn't stifle the moan this time, and he had to cover it up with a few coughs. This was not good. He never should have allowed this. It was turning into more than he was ready to handle, but yet it was wonderfully exhilarating and intoxicating at the same time. What should he do? End it now? Apologize for overstepping his boundaries and tell her that what happened at Halloween could never happen again? He had to work with her, and an affair with a co-worker didn't sound like the wisest idea.

Wait. Was he even considering an affair? He knew Ginny had been acting odd, but was her behavior enough to push him towards someone else, even if just for physical gratification? He loved Ginny. She was his last chance. Was he really going to jeopardize what they had together for occasional moments of orgasmic bliss?

Looking at the clock, Lucius noticed that it was almost time to leave. Soren had asked him earlier to stay late so that Etainia could help him catch up on some case work, but that was before the emails began. He needed to get home; his resistance was too low to be alone with the temptress.

Deciding to see if Soren would allow him to work late tomorrow night instead, Lucius walked to his office.

"Teague," Soren acknowledged as he gathered his things to leave.

"Mr. Noir, I was wondering if I might work late tomorrow night instead of tonight."

"Are you not feeling well? You look as if you've seen a ghost."

Lucius swallowed. "Shayla called earlier," he lied. "She was sick all day yesterday and this morning, and I was hoping that I'd be able to return home on time tonight."

"I'm sorry to hear that she's been unwell, but we're way behind on the Maguire case. I really need your help, Teague. I could always ask Keiran to send Milana to check on her, if you'd like."

"No, that won't be necessary. I'll give her a quick call and make sure she's all right." _Damn. _

Soren grinned as Lucius turned and walked out of his office. Maybe he'd make a quick stop before heading home.

* * *

Lucius's heart was pounding so hard inside his chest he was getting a headache. There would only be the two of them in the office. He tried to focus on his paperwork, but all he could see was his cock sliding in and out of his co-worker's mouth from the other night. He sighed and shook his head. Merlin help him.

Ten minutes later, Etainia approached his desk. "You ready for me?"

Lucius looked up at her and blinked twice. Surely, she didn't mean -

"To copy the files?"

Lucius glanced at the stack of folders on his desk and remembered that that's why she was staying late with him. "Oh…yes…the copies," he stammered. "They're ready."

Etainia smiled and picked them up, leaning over just enough so that the fleshy tops of her breasts were visible. "Okay. I'll be at the copy machine if you need me."

Lucius couldn't help but watch the perfect sway of her hips when she walked away. _Focus_, he told himself. _Ginny._ _I love Ginny, and I promised myself that I'd be faithful this time. This is an inferior and lowly Muggle. Two years ago I wouldn't have sullied myself with the likes of her, beautiful and sexually talented or not._

_But Ginny's ignoring you_, the darker voice from his past argued_. She's resisted your advances for almost three weeks, and at this point, you might as well BE a Muggle yourself, whether you like it or not. Besides, Etainia wants you, and she has no qualms with letting you know that. Give in to your desire. She's already proven that she can pleasure you better than any other. No one has to know. It's not like it would be the first time, anyway. _

"Teague, do you have any paper clips? There's none over here."

Lucius snapped out of his reverie and looked around his desk, but he didn't have any, either. That was odd. He didn't remember using the last one. Then again, things had been a little hectic in the office lately, and his thoughts had been slightly preoccupied with non-work related subject matter.

"I'll get some more." Lucius stood and headed for the supply room, which was more like an oversized closet with shelves. Thankful for the small room, he grabbed a box of paper clips and then inhaled deeply a few times in an attempt to calm himself. When he turned around to leave, Etainia was standing in the doorway with her slender forearms resting up against the frame.

"Here are the paper clips that you needed." Lucius smiled awkwardly, displaying an expression somewhere between a smirk and a grimace.

"Why didn't you reply to my last email?"

Lucius swallowed thickly and wished like hell that he was at home where he belonged. This was _exactly_ what he didn't want. He'd have to come clean and just admit that he'd made a mistake in leading her on. "Etainia, forgive me. My hormones got the better of me at the party and –"

"I wasn't kidding." Etainia's irises twinkled like stars in a chestnut sky, staring hungrily at him as if he was a wounded gazelle and she a ravenous tiger. "I told you that I'm yours any time."

"It's not that I don't…appreciate your…offer," Lucius hesitated, licking his lips as he watched Etainia undo the buttons of her blouse. "But you know that I'm married and –"

"I'm not asking you to marry me," Etainia quipped, opening the material so that her lacy black bra was visible. "I love working with you; you're such a turn on, Teague. You're kind and polite and helpful." She closed the door behind her and then, in one quick motion, she grabbed Lucius's arms, spun him around and pushed him up against it. "Let me pleasure you again. You enjoyed it so, and I did, too."

"No, Etainia," Lucius protested weakly as she pressed her nubile body against his and nibbled his neck. "This isn't right. You shouldn't –"

Etainia slipped her blouse off and unhooked her bra, releasing her breasts from their confines. Lucius couldn't look away; he wasn't even sure if he was still breathing. Her pink nipples were already hard from the air caressing them, and her breasts were as round and taut as he remembered, like two flesh colored cantaloupes that begged to be devoured.

Exposed before him, Etainia licked her plump lips and whispered, "Touch me. Please."

Whatever thought had been in Lucius's head of resisting her had drowned a horrible death in the turbulent ocean of his pent up passion. Unable to deny her, he lifted his hands to her supple breasts and gently kneaded them, enjoying the weight in his hands.

"Oh, Teague," Etainia sighed, closing her eyes briefly. "Your touch feels so good." She lowered one hand and pressed it against his straining erection, sliding it up and down the bulge in his pants. "How's my touch?"

Dropping his hands, Lucius leaned his head back to the door in capitulation and closed his eyes. "Exquisite." When she unzipped his pants and pushed them down, he didn't try to stop her. As she slipped to her knees and pulled his boxers down next, his hard cock bobbed up in front of her, but he still made no attempt to stop her. She wrapped her hand around his shaft and licked the tip. He groaned when her mouth closed over him and began sucking him in earnest. Immediately, his fingers grasped her soft curly locks and guided her speed.

"_Etainia_," Lucius breathed, swept away in the overwhelming deluge of pleasure that poured from her in ceaseless waves. Getting a blowjob at work in the supply closet was hot and naughty, and it appealed to Lucius' more debased and perverted side that he usually kept sequestered. She worked her mouth at a feverish pace, and he could tell that she was determined to make him orgasm, and quickly. "Touch your breasts," he groaned, submitting to the animal within that was clamoring to get out. "That's it…pinch your nipples." Etainia moaned when she heeded his command, and the vibration buzzed all around his cock as it teased the back of her throat. "Fuck," he muttered, fisting her hair as he began to thrust into her mouth. He would come soon; he could feel it. Merlin, she was amazing. "Yes…pinch them again…keep doing that…_fuck yes_." The vibrations resonating in her throat were just enough to push him over the edge. Lucius emitted a strangled roar as he came in her mouth, and he held her head tightly against his body as she greedily swallowed his essence.

As Lucius's orgasm slowly dwindled in intensity, he released his grip on her head and tried to calm his breathing. He couldn't help but compare Etainia to Riza. His previous love had always submitted to his more dominating side, and their sexual escapades had been unbelievably fun and fulfilling because of it. He briefly wondered just how accommodating his co-worker could be.

Etainia wiped her mouth and stood up. "Maybe you should use more paper clips," she suggested with a wicked smile and devious gleam in her eyes. She picked up her clothes and pushed past him to open the door and return to the copy machine.

As rational thought slowly returned, Lucius pulled up his clothing and immediately felt horrible for what he'd just allowed _again_. He'd said he wouldn't, but here he was. Lucius hung his head and sighed. He really was a bastard sometimes. He didn't deserve Ginny, and he never would.

* * *

Ginny knew that Lucius was working late, so the knock on the door startled her. She assumed it was Milana or Madame Adair, hoping for the latter.

When she opened the door, Soren was standing there wearing his dress slacks and shirt that was unbuttoned to the middle of his chest, allowing a few wisps of his chest hair to be visible. The powerful scent of his cologne washed over her in a thick cloud, and she felt weak in the knees, remembering what happened the last time that she'd seen him. She wasn't sure if she was more scared or angry.

"Good evening, Shayla. Teague told me that you'd been sick. Since I made him stay late tonight, I thought that I'd check on you." His eyes roved up and down her taut body clad in snug blue jeans and a green turtleneck sweater. _I certainly prefer her in the negligee,_ he thought to himself. "I daresay that you don't look sick."

"I've been feeling better today." As the conversation about their 'agreement' replayed itself in Ginny's head for the thousandth time, she became afraid that he was there to collect already. She tried not to panic, but her mouth suddenly felt like it was filled with cotton and her pulse quickened. _Please not now, _she thought. _Please._

Soren ignored her reticence and looked past her. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" he asked boldly.

Ginny blushed and moved so that he could enter. "I'm sorry. Please come in. Would you like some tea?" She had no desire to fix any tea for him, but it seemed the right thing to ask.

Soren audaciously sat down on the couch and smiled up at her. "No, but I would like your company for a few minutes." He patted the small spot of cushion between him and the end of the couch. "Join me, won't you?"

Ginny heard the casual tone of his gravelly voice, but the grin on his face and twinkle in his eyes told her that he had some devious stratagem on his mind. She nervously walked over to the couch and sat down, trying not to touch him. He scooted over, though, and effectively trapped her. His arm was on the back of the couch behind her, and all she wanted to do was bury her face in his chest and breathe deeply. What was wrong with her? She wanted to run _to_ him and _away_ from him simultaneously. Maybe the trauma from the war and losing her friends and family _had_ finally caught up with her. Maybe she was unraveling nerve by nerve and -

"Did you have a good time at the party, Shayla?"

Ginny didn't want to look at him, but his deep, resonating voice, warm body so close beside her, and dizzying cologne changed her mind. His question dripped with innuendo like honey from the comb, and she knew that it had nothing to do with the actual party. She turned to face him then and knew instantly that it had been an unwise action. His piercing gaze told her that he already knew her answer. Okay then; she'd lie. She'd tell him what an awful time she had and what an abominable man he was for blackmailing her. She'd tell him to leave and never return to their home. The words were dangling off the tip of her tongue; she just had to open her mouth and say them.

The rich, chocolatey orbs of Soren's eyes, however, were warm and inviting, like a steaming mug of hot cocoa on a snowy day, and they seemed to wash away everything that she wanted to say. His desire for her was so real, so genuine, that somehow she didn't think it fair to try to deceive him. _Wow, that's really twisted_, her mind scoffed.

"I had a very good time," Ginny answered truthfully, aware that his hand had moved from the back of the couch to cup the curve of her shoulder. The heat from his touch nearly burned her through the thick sweater, but she didn't move away from him.

Soren reached with his free hand to touch her freckled cheek. "You were so beautiful in that costume," he murmured, licking his lips as he studied every inch of her youthful face. "So sexy."

Swallowing with difficulty, Ginny quietly replied, "Thank you."

Soren's gaze fell to her plump lips, and he longed to claim them, but he needed to give her time to accept their recent agreement before pushing further. Making good on his end would help do just that.

"How would you and Teague like to spend next weekend at a castle that has been in my family for generations?" he offered, giving her shoulder the slightest squeeze.

Ginny's eyes grew as big as saucers. "Did you say 'stay at a castle'?"

Soren chuckled at her incredulity, reaching for her hand to hold as he cradled her to his side. "Yes I did," he confirmed. "I told you that your allowances would not go unrewarded. I will send a car to pick you up and take you to the property. No one but the staff will be there and –"

"The staff?"

"The butler, chef, valet, handmaiden, etc."

Ginny blinked a couple times. She'd never had the luxury of being waited on, not like that, anyway. _Lucius will certainly feel at home_, she thought wryly.

"They'll be there just for us?"

"Of course," Soren answered, rubbing the top of her hand as it rested in his. "They work there and keep everything in perfect order. Friends and family visit often. They're a great group, and you'll both feel welcome from the moment that you arrive. Your every need will be met as they will be at your beck and call."

"What will we do there?"

"Whatever you wish. It might be a bit chilly for outside games, but there are other indoor activities that you two might enjoy."

"_Sor-en_!" Ginny blushed and looked down at her lap, assuming that he was talking about sex.

Slowly, Soren's mouth spread into a sly grin as he realized what she thought that he was referring to. "Naughty girl," he playfully admonished. "I like the way you think. But I meant the cinema room or the game room. There's also an indoor pool if you'd like to go swimming."

Ginny giggled and looked up at him. "Oh. I thought you meant…you know."

Soren wiggled his eyebrows and leaned closer so that his lips were teasingly close to her ear. "You can do that, as well," he whispered. "Anywhere you'd like."

Soren's hot breath across her ear sent chills down her spine. Glancing away to take a deep breath before looking back at him, Ginny asked, "What will you tell Teague? Won't he wonder why we're going?"

Soren released her hand, lifting his to her cheek before placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "I'll handle that, Cridecan. Never you worry." He removed his arm from around her and stood up. "I must take my leave now. I just wanted to come by for a quick visit to check on you and to extend the invite."

Ginny stood on wobbly legs and walked him to the door. "Thank you for your offer. I can't wait, and I'm sure Teague will be excited, as well." Lucius's birthday was Saturday, and Ginny thought that that would be the perfect way to celebrate it.

Soren smiled, pleased that she seemed receptive so far. "Be ready to go Friday after Teague gets home. Naamarie, Shayla."

"Naamarie, Soren."

As Ginny closed the door behind him, she couldn't believe it. They were going to stay at a castle for the entire weekend, complete with staff! She'd never done anything like that, and she found herself looking forward to it. A twisted little voice inside of her head spoke. _I wonder what he'd give for sex. After all, my 'allowances' at the party weren't that much_.

Then her level-headed side replied. _Seriously? Maybe you DO need counseling._

* * *

Lucius drove home shrouded in shame, still finding it impossible to believe what had happened _again_. Yes, things were still off at home, but he'd barely tried to stop Etainia. He'd told himself that his chance with Ginny had been a fresh start, that he'd be faithful to her. Obviously, he was not so far removed from the "old" Lucius like he'd thought that he was. He'd easily given into his seductive co-worker's charms. He could pass off the kiss at her place and what happened at the party as alcohol-induced, but what was the excuse this time? There was no excuse; that was the problem. He'd just submitted to his flesh. It had always been his biggest weakness, and apparently, it still was.

When he walked in the house, Ginny was in the kitchen fixing dinner. He followed his usual routine of kissing her cheek, changing into more comfortable clothes and then sitting down on the couch to read the newspaper and wait until dinner was ready so he could set the table. He briefly considered confessing his sins to her, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He knew the hurt that it would cause and, given the insurmountable amount of hurt that already darkened their days, he chose to say nothing.

While eating dinner, Lucius and Ginny talked as they usually did, but both were preoccupied and distant. They both avoided the other's eyes like they'd done after the party. The awkwardness was obvious, but it continued with no acknowledgement. It was as if they both knew that the other had done something behind the other's back, but neither addressed it because of their own guilt from actions that they didn't want to admit. For now, it was just easier to ignore it and pretend that everything was fine.

It was then that Lucius fully understood and appreciated the Muggle adage of "ignorance is bliss."

* * *

It was Wednesday afternoon, and Ginny was visiting Evie at the shop. The redhead had been unusually quiet, and her apprehension was not lost on her friend.

"Shayla," Evie said after her customer left. "Are you all right? You're a thousand miles away."

Ginny looked up at the young lady that she considered a true friend. The concern in Evie's eyes pleaded with Ginny, imploring her to open up, and it reminded her of Hermione and how her best friend would silently beseech her to talk with the same look. Thinking back over the past month, emotion churned within Ginny's gut, rose like bile in her throat and leaked from the corners of her eyes.

"I'm in a big mess, Evie, and I don't know how to get out," Ginny admitted quietly, wiping tears from her eyes.

Evie sat down beside Ginny and handed her a box of tissue. "What's happened?" she asked gently. Evie hadn't ever seen Ginny so emotional and upset before.

Ginny took a shuddering breath and shook her head. "I've allowed Teague's boss to put me in a compromising situation," she explained, swiping a tissue under each eye. "If I don't allow him certain liberties, Teague will lose his job."

"Physical liberties?" Evie clarified.

More tears fell as Ginny nodded.

"Oh Shayla, that's awful," Evie lamented, though she wasn't really surprised; she knew of Soren Noir's reputation. "How did this happen?"

Wiping her nose, Ginny answered, "When I was stuck at home with that foot sprain, he showed up a couple times. He – I don't know what it is, Evie – but he has this mesmerizing sort of effect on me. He…he kissed me…he held me…was kind to me…but the Halloween party at his home was the worst."

"What did he do?"

Ginny closed her eyes and wiped the tears that spilled down her cheeks. "I let him touch me," she hissed in shame, opening her eyes. "But I enjoyed it, Evie. I had the most powerful orgasm of my life by his hand, and afterwards when I told him that we shouldn't do anything like that again because we were both married, that's when he threatened me."

"Blackmailed you, more like it."

Ginny nodded.

"You have to tell Teague."

"No! I can't tell him, and you can't say anything either," Ginny insisted, fear bright in her eyes. "His temper is violent, and it would only make more trouble for us. You have no idea the hell that we've been through to get to this point. We can't risk losing everything now."

"You can't compromise yourself and your marriage for his lust, though. He's dangerous, Shayla!"

"I know!" Ginny shook her head and sighed heavily. "I'll figure something out. It'll just take some time."

Evie reached for her friend's hand and squeezed. "So, you're going to sleep with him when he requests?"

Ginny wiped her nose again. "I love Teague, and I love our life. I won't have that ruined. If I have to secure it with some sexual favors, the end result is worth it to me. Evie, at one point, we had no home, no food and no money." It was the closest that Ginny could come to telling her friend about the journey through the forest. "We can't go back to that."

Evie bit her lip. She desperately wanted to tell Ginny what her mother had told her, but she'd been forbidden.

"Shayla, I know that must have been horrible, but I can't stress enough how careful you must be with this man," Evie reiterated.

Ginny nodded. "I know, but I'm more scared of losing what Teague and I have than of Soren right now. Just – please don't say anything, okay?"

Evie squeezed Ginny's hand again. "I won't," she replied, knowing that she _would_ be telling her mother. This was very bad news. Things were progressing quicker than everyone had planned.

* * *

"Evie, you're not serious."

The young woman nodded slowly.

Veturia wrung her hands and shook her head. "Made a deal with the devil, she has," she muttered in worry. "Shayla has no idea the danger that she's in."

"I warned her to be careful."

"You didn't repeat anything that I'd told you, did you?"

"No, Mother, but don't you think that we should tell her and Teague what we know? Both of their lives are at stake!"

"We must move slowly, or we'll bring about their deaths and possibly our own," Veturia warned. "There's a plan in place for all of us, but it will take time to execute. You must continue to tell me whatever information you get from her. In the meantime, I'll continue to brew the tea for her. She'll need it now more than ever."

* * *

_**What do Veturia and Evie know? What kind of plan is in place? Stay tuned, dear readers!**_

_**Thank you to HedgehogQuill for her fabulous beta skills! And, I must also thank fury-shashka for her assistance with this chapter.**_


	35. Caislean Noir

_**I do hope everyone had a spooktacular Halloween! My other half and I just got back from a week vacation in the mountains that was MUCH needed. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thanks to HedgehogQuill for being the best, and fastest, beta ever! MUAH!**_

* * *

The ornately carved marble sign read 'Caislean Noir' as a shiny, black 1954 Rolls-Royce Phantom IV rounded the corner and crunched along the gravel path to the main entrance where a young man and woman patiently waited in crisp black and white uniforms.

When the pristine vehicle slowly rolled to a stop, the young man opened the door to the back seat.

"Welcome to Caislean Noir," he greeted pleasantly. He looked to be in his late twenties with short, charcoal colored hair that was slicked back and cerulean blue eyes that matched the color of the sky above them. "My name is Torin, and I am the butler and valet." Motioning to the young lady that had joined him, he continued, "This is Maire, and she will be the lady's handmaiden. If you'll both follow her now, she will take you to the reception room where there is tea, scones and fresh fruit for you to enjoy while we get your things settled."

"Thank you, Torin and Maire," Lucius replied with a proper nod and small smile. "My wife and I look forward to our stay here." He was already impressed, and that was no small feat.

"This way please," Maire instructed with an easy smile, turning and heading back into the dwelling. She was a petite girl that looked to be in her early twenties with bright green eyes and honey colored hair kept tidy in a bun under her starched white cap.

While Lucius felt as if he'd returned to some wonderful facsimile of Malfoy Manor, Ginny felt a little out of place. She was not accustomed to such opulence, and she was certainly not used to being fawned over. She was determined to enjoy their weekend, though, so she tried to ignore her uneasiness.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Torin was leading Lucius and Ginny to their room. The slightly damp stone hallways, as well as the thick steps that led them to the other floors, reminded them of Hogwarts as they followed the young man down a lengthy hall to the very last door.

"Your room, Mr. and Mrs. O'Haire," Torin announced as he opened the door for them. "It is the finest guest room that we have here at Caislean Noir. Many have dubbed it the 'honeymoon suite'. Maire and I have unpacked your belongings. The bathroom is through the door on the right side of the bed, and the closet is through the door on the left side. If everything is to your liking, I will take leave of you and allow you time to settle in. Feel free to roam about, if you wish. Maire and I will not be far away."

"Thank you very much," Lucius automatically responded, glancing around in awe. He couldn't believe the splendor of the room before him, and he was unable to tear his eyes away to properly reply to the valet.

With a nod and slight bow that neither Lucius nor Ginny really saw, Torin left, closing the door behind him.

Lucius and Ginny continued to stand in silence as they marveled at the regal bedroom before them; it was almost too much to take in at once.

The five meter high caramel colored ceiling towered above them in full command of the room, and it was outlined with one meter high cornice crown molding, while another two meters below that was more crown molding that was considerably smaller in comparison. In between the Georgian-type crown moldings stood reliefs made of white porcelain depicting Roman warriors that contrasted starkly with the dark taupe colored walls behind them. The remaining walls under the smaller molding were covered in fabric that was gilded in twenty-two karat gold leaf, and they shone like the sun itself during daylight hours and sparkled in the evening when the numerous sconces around the room were lit.

To Lucius and Ginny's left was the bed – but calling it a bed was like calling a dragon a lizard; it was an imperial masterpiece of beauty that easily surpassed Lucius's baronial bed that he'd owned at the manor. The ornately carved headboard that was made of 17th century Portuguese walnut anchored the bed while the scarlet red velvet canopy offered a refined elegance. Matching panels of velvet were gathered at each bedpost and could be drawn to ensure privacy.

Just past the foot of the stately bed was a large oriental rug with a chaise in the grand Baroque style covered in more of the scarlet velvet placed upon it. Behind the chaise was a three meter high window framed by more scarlet velvet panels that reached the floor and let in enough natural sunlight to make any lighting fixtures in the room seem superfluous during the day. Another towering window was on the other side of the room, along with more oriental rugs, walnut chairs and a writing desk. The resplendence of the room never seemed to end.

"This is the most elegant - the most majestic - bedroom that I've ever seen," Ginny quietly commented, still trying to take in the room's splendor. "I'm almost afraid to touch anything."

"It's lavish and luxurious," Lucius remarked, breathing deeply and smiling. "I feel like I'm back at the manor." With every new day that dawned, he longed for his ancestral home. Caislean Noir was exactly the kind of residence that he should be living in, and he would thoroughly enjoy every minute there.

Ginny looked at Lucius curiously. She knew his home had been magnificent, even though she'd seen it in shambles, but she wondered if it had truly been as elaborate as what was before them.

"The manor was this…fancy?" Ginny couldn't think of an adequate word to describe the beauty that surrounded her.

Lucius nodded as he took a couple steps toward the bed. "In many ways, yes," he confirmed, still looking around. "Seeing all of this makes me feel comfortable and content yet heartsick at the same time." To be allowed such extravagance almost seemed cruel when he knew he'd never have such riches again.

When Lucius turned back around to gaze at her, it was the first time in months that Ginny saw "her" Lucius; the "pre-Ireland" Lucius that she'd journeyed through the forest with. She saw the small smile on his face, but the depth of despair in his eyes was overwhelming. She swallowed the thick emotion that had lodged in her throat and returned his smile.

"I understand," Ginny replied, her voice shaky as she was instantly reminded of all that they'd lost and how much they'd suffered to get where they were now. It was a fact that was never far from the surface of her emotions.

Lucius had not meant to bring up their painful pasts. They hadn't discussed their 'other' lives for quite some time, but he knew that her thoughts, like his, had been of the homes, family members and friends that they'd once cherished.

"Come," Lucius said, reaching for her hand, wanting to change the subject quickly. "Let's look at our view. Something tells me that it will be breathtaking."

Ginny's heart beat faster when Lucius's warm hand closed around hers, and she was overwhelmed with what she could only describe as giddiness. It had been weeks since he'd made such a gesture towards her without it being for show. Would it be possible for them to reconnect a bit here? She hoped so; they needed to before it was too late.

* * *

Lucius and Ginny wandered aimlessly about the bedroom for a good thirty minutes. Their few belongings had been either put away in the armoire or hung in the closet, and their toiletries had even been arranged neatly on the marble bathroom counter. It was almost like having house elves around again.

After a quick freshening up, Lucius and Ginny exited the bedroom, intent on exploring as Torin had suggested. Hand in hand, they walked down the long hallway back to the main staircase. The castle was very quiet as they descended to the main floor, their footsteps on the stone echoing gently around them. Maire was standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Is your room to your liking?" she asked.

"It's unbelievable," Ginny answered, her eyes wide in excitement. "I've never seen anything like it before."

Maire smiled warmly as she stood with her hands clasped behind her back. "The lord of the manor designed that room himself, and he has only allowed the most esteemed to use it. Both of you have found great favor with him. Now, what would you like to do before dinner?"

"Torin had suggested for us to roam, but I daresay, we don't know which direction to go to even begin," Lucius remarked, glancing around.

"Do you enjoy reading?" Maire asked.

"Yes," Ginny answered, looking at Lucius, who was nodding in agreement.

"Well then, follow me to the library," Maire instructed, turning and heading down a hallway. "It should keep you occupied until dinner is served."

Lucius and Ginny followed the young lady down another couple of hallways and around a few turns until they walked into a room that was easily ten times the size of the Burrow.

Upon entering, Ginny's jaw dropped, and Lucius's eyes grew as large as two gold snitches. Both were speechless. Again.

The unyielding grandeur of the bedroom continued in the library. Measuring sixteen meters wide, twenty-one meters long and eighteen meters high, two tiers of shelves upon shelves of books lined the massive room. The butterscotch colored walnut paneling dominated, but it provided a natural warmth, along with the numerous standing iron candelabras placed throughout. The fireplace's mantel and surround was made of black marble, and it was so huge that a small car could actually park in the firebox. The overmantel sported two two meter tall statues carved out of walnut with a framed silk painting between them that reached the crown. There were many armchairs, side chairs and settees covered in maroon colored silk damask scattered about the room along with five extremely large oriental rugs that were placed strategically on the wood floor. There were also multiple tables throughout the room ranging in size from small end tables to lengthy buffet-style tables, all in the Baroque design.

"This is astounding," Lucius finally commented, eyes still traveling across the paintings, vases and other treasures of the room before looking straight up. "And the ceiling – I've never seen anything like it."

Maire looked up, as well, and admired the angelic scene above them. "This ceiling is actually a painting called The Chariot of Aurora," she explained. "It's on thirteen canvases, and it was originally in the Pisani Palace in Venice, Italy."

"Unbelievable," Ginny breathed, admiring the soft and subtle colors of the ceiling that were a stark contrast to the rich wood tones of the rest of the library. "The book collection alone must be worth a fortune."

"It's priceless," Maire agreed. "Feel free to look around and peruse the books. I'll return when dinner is served."

After Maire left and closed the large wooden doors behind her, Ginny turned to Lucius.

"There's no way that your library looked like this," she playfully taunted, lifting a hand in the air. "A ceiling from a palace in Italy?"

"No, mine was not this wondrous," Lucius agreed, heading for the spiral staircase to access the second level. "Dear Merlin, I could spend years in here reading."

Ginny's thoughts were instantly flooded with memories of Hermione. Her best friend would have thought that she'd discovered Nirvana if she could have seen all of these books. Remembering her made Ginny sad, so she walked around and began to skim the titles of the books to get her mind on something else.

* * *

Dinner was exquisite, just as Lucius and Ginny had anticipated that it would be. The room was as magnificent as the bedroom and library with polished wood floors, a three meter fireplace in white marble and walls covered in dark Spanish leather. A tablecloth made of ivory colored silk covered the large round table that was surrounded by six chairs upholstered in maroon velvet damask.

Torin seated Ginny before Lucius, and then he placed an ivory silk cloth napkin across each of their laps. A beautiful vase of green jade flowers sat in the center of the table. Taking a closer look, Ginny noticed that their glasses were crystal, the gold trimmed dishes were bone china and the utensils were silver. The opulence of the castle had no limits, apparently.

"Tonight you're having cider-braised pheasant with pearl onions, white asparagus with hollandaise sauce and caramelized cumin-roasted carrots. For dessert, we'll serve pomegranate sorbet. Which wine would you prefer – our Bordeaux Pomerol or our Burgundy Chambolle-Musigny?"

Ginny looked expectantly at Lucius.

"The Bordeaux would be perfect," Lucius answered with an eager smile. Bordeauxs were his favorite, but he hadn't had any since leaving their world, and it had been three years since he'd had pheasant. His mouth watered in anticipation.

"Very good, Sir," Torin acknowledged, nodding his head once. "We shall return momentarily."

Barely five minutes later, Maire returned with the wine bottle, and Torin returned with two plates of steaming hot food. He placed them in front of Lucius and Ginny while Maire filled their wine glasses.

"This smells wonderful," Ginny commented, inhaling deeply.

"It looks delicious, Lucius added. "Thank you."

"I'll return in a little while to check on you," Torin informed them, leaving with Maire and closing the doors behind them.

Ginny couldn't help but laugh at the austerity of it all. "I feel like a queen," she remarked happily. "This is all so extraordinary. I don't know how to act."

Lucius reached for his wine saying, "Just be yourself. There is no reason to behave otherwise." He swirled the blood red liquid around the sides of the glass before inhaling the rich aroma. He took a small sip and allowed the myriad of flavors to dance across his palette, closing his eyes and moaning softly. "Now that is a fine wine," he commented, licking his lips and savoring the finish of butter that lingered in his mouth.

"I know, but I can't help feeling a little out of place," Ginny continued. "Everything is so fancy, so opulent. I'm not used to such luxury."

Lucius set his glass down and then reached for Ginny's hand, waiting to speak until she looked at him. "I would have treated you like a queen at the manor." It was true; he would have made sure that Ginny would have wanted for nothing. She would have had a massive wardrobe, and they would have travelled extensively. He would have been quite proud to have introduced her as the Lady of Malfoy Manor.

Ginny smiled as she gazed into Lucius's glacier blue eyes that were once again clear and bright, and she admired his handsomeness for the hundredth time. His forehead was smooth, his thick eyebrows were always trimmed, and they arched perfectly over his expressive eyes. His nose was small enough to be attractive, but it was large enough to command authority, and his jaw line and chin were both well-defined and strong. He really was beautiful to her.

"I know you would have," Ginny remarked, patting the top of his hand with her other one. "And I would have treated you like a king." While she couldn't have offered him much financially, Ginny would have done her best to keep their home in order, and she would have gone out of her way to make him happy.

* * *

After dinner, Lucius and Ginny strolled through the well-lit manicured garden admiring the last remnants of purple swirls and orange streaks from the beautiful sunset. Darkness was falling, as was the temperature; however, they quickly found a way to generate their own heat. Holding hands led to wrapping an arm around each other which led to a kiss. That kiss was the spark that caused an eruption of passion between them. It wasn't long before Lucius had Ginny pressed up against a tall garden wall devouring her with deep, ardent kisses, drinking from her as if he was parched of thirst. Ginny wasn't faring much better as she grasped his lower back and buttocks and grinded her pelvis against his. Neither knew if it was the grand castle, the luxurious amenities or the delicious food and wine, but they both felt as if they'd just ingested a love potion. Their carnal fires had combined to manifest a sexual inferno that – were it actually tangible – could have been seen for miles.

"Go…inside," Ginny muttered into their frenzied kiss. The urgency that whirled about inside of her reminded her of the few times that she'd been willingly pulled into one of the many secluded closets and corners scattered throughout Hogwarts by whomever she happened to be dating at the time. Sneaking away to submit to one's hormones and sample the flesh of another, as she and Lucius were doing now, was exhilarating and addicting.

"Want you…now," Lucius mumbled, slipping his hand between her legs to rub her over her clothing, unable to maintain the appropriate behavior for being in a somewhat public place. When Ginny moaned and widened her stance to allow him access, he quickly unbuttoned her pants so he could slide his hand inside. Her wet heat nearly burned his hands as his fingers sought the folds of her sex, and he groaned into their kiss. It had been too long for such indulgence.

Ginny bit her lip and leaned her head back against the stone wall, closing her eyes. Her thighs trembled as she held them open for Lucius, and she was surprised that she was still standing. "We should – mmm – go back to our – oh _Merlin_ – room," she stammered. She didn't know what had come over them, but she didn't really care. Passion had trapped her like the web of an acromantula, and it wasn't letting her escape; not that she wanted to.

"You're going to come before we go anywhere," Lucius whispered, his breath hot and raspy across her ear. "Right here, right now." At that moment, he was completely consumed with Ginny and giving into his pent up desire for her. Every cell in his Pureblood body was focused only on sating his and Ginny's lustful needs; everything else would wait.

Fisting Lucius's clothing, Ginny briefly wondered if anyone could see them. They were on the farthest end of the garden by a line of towering strawberry trees, and it was mostly dark, but there were lights scattered about, too, so they weren't completely hidden. She'd never been an exhibitionist, but she had to admit that the thought that someone might see - might even be touching themselves as they watched her and Lucius's tryst – excited her immensely. Between Lucius's talented fingers and her own naughty thoughts, she knew that this would not take long.

As Lucius nipped at the sensitive skin of Ginny's neck, he wound her up tighter and tighter with every flick of his finger across her clit. Her breathing came in jagged gasps while moans bubbled out from within. She was already quite happy from the wine at dinner, and every touch of Lucius's set her skin aflame and her head spinning.

"Yes…_yes_ – keep doing that," Ginny whimpered, digging one set of her nails into his back while the other clawed his forearm. When her orgasm recoiled inside her loins like a cracked whip on concrete, her vocalizations escalated in volume, and Lucius was quick to swallow her moans as tremors of pleasure rippled across her body.

Lucius was hard as a rock and so turned on he couldn't stand it. All he could think of was fucking Ginny, and he'd been unable to stop himself from indulging in her physically when they'd begun their impromptu make out session in the garden. Being outside like this was a little impetuous, and it stoked the fire that raged within him.

Ginny quickly pulled Lucius's hand out from its confines in her pants because she was too sensitive for him to continue touching her.

Panting, she warned, "You need to take me inside _now_." The animalistic part of Ginny that usually lay dormant was now reared up on its haunches and ready to attack. For some reason, it was exceptionally rapacious tonight, and she would make no attempt to subdue it.

Lucius gazed into Ginny's beautifully predaceous eyes and thought to himself that he didn't remember ever seeing them so dark with need, as he could barely see any of the green that normally colored them. It was dangerously arousing, actually.

"As you wish," Lucius complied, his own inner predator restless with the need to devour her physically. "Let's go."

Once they finally reached their bedroom, Lucius and Ginny wasted no time in ripping off their clothes and shagging like teenagers. First, they did it on the floor because they simply couldn't wait ten more steps to the closest chair. Next, they did it on the chaise until Lucius decided to bend her over the table in the center of the room. It was an hour before they finally made it to the bed. It was as if their lack of sex the past number of weeks had found a way to remedy itself many times over; they were both insatiable.

When Lucius and Ginny came for the fourth time one right after the other – both crying out in desperate gasps and wails – they collapsed to the bed in a sticky mess of sweaty skin and mussed hair and fell asleep within minutes from physical exhaustion.

* * *

Soren, having orgasmed for the third time while watching Lucius and Ginny, stood from his chair in front of his viewing mirror to clean himself up before going to bed. Watching them make love with such passion and ardor was one of the most tantalizing unions that he'd ever been privy to, and while he was not sure what had sparked their physical fervor, he hoped for more of it during their stay.

* * *

It was ten the following morning before Lucius and Ginny awoke. She was first, stretching all four limbs where she lay. Her eyes fluttered open slowly, and she yawned, realizing immediately that she had a headache. _Damn wine_, she thought and sat up slowly. When she swung her legs over the side of the bed, Ginny winced, acutely reminded of her and Lucius's physical activity from the night before. She stood carefully, as not to disturb a still slumbering Lucius, and headed for the bathroom. A soak in the tub was just what she needed.

After washing her hair with the plumeria shampoo and conditioner provided, Ginny then filled the tub with warm water and tossed in some lavender bath salts. She eased down into the hot liquid and leaned back against the porcelain, inhaling the floral scent and sighing in contentment.

She and Lucius hadn't even been there twenty-four hours yet, and she already loathed having to leave. Being surrounded by such luxury and waited on by others was really quite addicting. She suddenly understood with clarity why Lucius had pitched such a fit when he'd first regained consciousness after the war. It had only taken her a matter of hours to be spoiled; imagine if she'd been raised like this! She felt like a queen and, after so many years of feeling inferior because of her family's financial status, she had to admit that it was a welcome change. Then, her thoughts quickly shifted to her agreement with Soren – which suddenly didn't seem so bad. One corner of her mouth lifted into a sly smirk. Ginny had never been a selfish person, but if she was going to give sexual favors out, perhaps she would test the limits of Soren's generosity. She wanted nicer clothing. She wanted new furniture and such for the house. She wanted her own vehicle. She wanted a bigger place to live, in fact. _Let's see just how generous he is_, she thought deviously. _Two can play this game._

_Well well, _Ginny's inner voice taunted. _The little Gryffindor goody goody has a bit of Slytherin slipperiness in her, after all. Wouldn't Lucius be proud?_

Ginny hoped so.

While Lucius was bathing, Ginny made herself comfortable on the chaise with a book from the library. She hadn't been reading long before there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she called out.

Maire entered with a warm smile that matched her cheerful disposition. "Good morning, Mrs. O'Haire," she greeted, walking over to where Ginny sat. "I trust you and your husband slept well."

Ginny grinned and sighed. "It was like sleeping in a palace," she remarked dreamily. _Shagging like two clabberts in heat didn't hurt either_, she thought to herself.

"That's wonderful to hear," Maire replied, her jade colored eyes twinkling. "I just wanted to let you know that we'll have breakfast ready in about thirty minutes. I'll be back for you and your husband then."

"Thank you," Ginny called out as Maire left, closing the door behind her.

Lucius emerged from the bathroom then wearing the plush white robe that matched the one Ginny wore, his wet hair hanging in thin, golden strands.

"Who was that?" he asked, padding his way across the room and over to her.

"Maire. Breakfast will be in thirty minutes."

When Lucius reached Ginny, he took the book from her hands and placed it on the floor. He crawled on top of her on the chaise, lowering his body down to hers, and began suckling her neck and ear. Thirty minutes was perfect.

Ginny's hand on his shoulder stopped him, though. "I'm rather sore from last night," she admitted sheepishly with apologetic eyes. She did want him, but it would be too painful right now.

Lucius nodded in understanding, lightly caressing her freckled cheek with his fingertips. He was not surprised; they'd had more sex last night than in the past two months. "How about a little oral attention then?" he suggested with a wink. "That shouldn't cause you any discomfort."

Ginny grinned. "What a fabulous idea," she replied cheekily as Lucius wasted no time in tearing open her robe.

* * *

After breakfast, Lucius and Ginny spent a couple hours perusing more books in the massive library before heading to the cinema room. Ginny enjoyed Muggle movies, but Lucius found little interest in them. Torin had suggested that they watch The Wind That Shakes the Barley, as that was his favorite, so that's what they chose.

Ginny seemed to be quite taken with the storyline about the feuding brothers, but Lucius found more interest in his surroundings. The room was easily twenty-one meters square and strikingly more modern than the rest of the castle. The light tan walls were lined with framed depictions of what Lucius assumed were other movies. The carpeted floor tilted down towards the three meter screen, which took him a few minutes to understand. After studying the placement of the Italian leather covered armchairs and couches, he realized that the floor was sloped so that everyone would be able to see the screen unimpeded. (_Bloody smart idea_, he thought.) Soft light shone from numerous small holes in the ceiling, and Torin had showed them how to adjust the brightness with a switch on the wall. There were small tables scattered about for drinks to be placed on, and he noticed that numerous pillows dotted the furniture and the floor. Over all, it was an elegant but casual room designed for the comfort of the audience. Lucius would have liked to have had one at the manor just because of its ostentatiousness.

Thinking of his previous home led Lucius straight to wondering what was happening back in their world – or what used to be their world. The war had caused so many deaths and so much destruction; were people rebuilding? Were laws being enacted to repopulate? Had other laws changed or been rescinded completely? Was anyone left in the Death Eater realm, and were they trying to reorganize? Questions that would never have answers flew around in his head like the mail at the Ministry on a busy day.

Lucius tried his best to put the inquiries out of his mind, though. He and Ginny had chosen to leave, so whatever was happening was irrelevant to them now. All that mattered was their current situation. Thinking about the life that they'd abandoned was an exercise in futility, and he had no interest in that. What he did have an interest in, however, was the woman sitting beside of him.

_Then why are you cheating on her?_

Inwardly, he sighed. That was a very good question. Lucius could make all the excuses that he wanted, but there was no justified reason for his infidelity. Whenever he was around his co-worker, his resistance just disappeared. He'd told himself numerous times that he would not respond to her advances, but he did every time. It reminded him of being under the _Imperius_ curse; he knew he was doing something that he shouldn't do, but he did it, anyway. He couldn't _not_ do it.

Lucius continually told himself that it was temporary; everything was. He planned to have his own car, a larger and nicer house and, eventually, a new job. He hoped that he and Ginny could even move to a larger city. Their current situation was nothing more than a stepping stone, and that included everyone in it, as well.

* * *

Dinner was delicious and elegant, as every meal had been so far. The evening's fare had been filet mignon in a balsamic glaze, steamed broccoli and herb roasted red potatoes with crème brulee for dessert.

Ginny was a little quiet while they ate. She and Lucius had been having such a good time; she was feeling guilty about the way she'd treated him the past few weeks. Yes, he had a violent temper that had been directed at her more than once, but she had a violent temper, as well. Ginny was not blameless when it came to having faults in their relationship. Above all, though, she loved him. After everything that they'd been through together, Lucius was her world. She couldn't imagine him not by her side, nor did she want to. What she was allowing with Soren was wrong on many levels, and she knew that. But, if she and Lucius could benefit from it, she hoped the opportunistic Slytherin in him would understand and forgive her when he eventually found out. The past couple of weeks, Ginny had suspected that he might have his own secret liaison, anyway, with all the nights that he had to "work late", but ultimately she had no proof – nor did she look for any. When his physical advances towards her had begun to wane, Ginny had remembered his affair with Riza, and she'd assumed that he'd found an outlet for his unsatisfied urges and needs. It made her sad on one hand, yet relieved on another. As she cut into her filet mignon, she knew that it was twisted to feel that way, but her entire life had been twisted; she was almost getting used to it.

When Lucius and Ginny returned to their room, he watched as she slowly walked over to the window and leaned her head against the pane so she could gaze out over the grounds. He'd noticed that she was quite pensive over dinner, ever since the movie, really, but he couldn't figure out why. He stepped out of his shoes and loosened the first couple buttons of his dress shirt as he joined Ginny by the window.

"Knut for your thoughts," Lucius commented quietly, sliding his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

Ginny bit her lip when a lump of unexpected emotion suddenly formed in her throat. It would certainly take more than a knut for all of her thoughts. For the briefest second, she considered confessing her sins and begging for his forgiveness, but she just couldn't take the chance, especially not now. She didn't want to do anything to spoil their special weekend; it had been perfect so far.

Tears pooled in her eyes, and Ginny forced herself to swallow the anguish within her. "I'm so sorry," she finally whispered with a shake of her head.

Lucius heard the emotion and was surprised by its presence. He turned her around gently and immediately saw her glistening eyes as they stared up at him apologetically.

"What's wrong, Love?"

"I just…I've not treated you very nicely lately and…and I'm sorry," Ginny stammered, wiping a finger under one eye to catch the salty droplets.

Lucius cupped her freckled cheeks and kissed her tenderly. "I'm sorry, too," he apologized. "I haven't been treating you like the queen that you are. I need to remedy that."

Ginny rolled her eyes and nearly laughed. "I could never be a queen," she scoffed.

Lucius smiled and caressed her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. "You already are," he told her. "You're the queen of my heart, you know." He knew that he sounded like a hopeless romantic, but their weekend together had awakened that part of him that only one other had been able to rouse, and he had no reason to ignore the sweet sentiment within.

Ginny smiled sadly as a couple tears spilled from her eyes. "I don't deserve to be," she stated.

"Nor do I deserve you, but here you are still by my side," Lucius pointed out, his eyes trying to convince her of the truth in his words. "From the moment that I woke up after the war, you've stood by me. Even when I behaved horribly and made numerous attempts to leave, you remained steadfast. For that alone you deserve the title of saint." He knew that he was not always an easy man to live with, but Ginny had proven that she was more devoted to him than any other woman that he'd known, and that meant more to him than he'd ever be able to explain.

More tears fell from Ginny's eyes. "Oh Lucius," she cried, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her face to his chest. "There are s-some days when I m-miss the forest. It was j-just us, no one else t-to interfere." She never thought that she'd wish to be back in the forest, but she did.

Lucius sighed as he cradled Ginny in his arms, still unsure as to what sparked her emotion. He couldn't disagree with her, though; their first few weeks together had been hell, but at the moment, they didn't seem that bad. "I know, my belle rousse, I know," he soothed, smoothing her hair with his palm. "We have had some very difficult days since then."

Ginny thought of a way to ask Lucius about her situation without actually admitting what she'd done. She wasn't sure where the question might lead, but she thought it worth it to find out. "Do you like…our lives?" she sniffed, her words muffled slightly by his chest.

"I will not lie and say that I don't miss my home and house elves and belongings and such," Lucius answered truthfully. "But all of that is gone. Considering that we began this journey with just a few scraps of food and some torn robes, I will tell you that I do like what we've been able to accomplish; very much so."

Ginny looked up at him then, her make-up streaked and eyelashes stuck together from wet mascara. "Would you do whatever it took to protect it and to ensure that it continued on?" she asked shakily, fervently hoping that the "old" Lucius was still in there somewhere.

Lucius's eyebrows furrowed just a little as he searched Ginny's bloodshot eyes for some sort of explanation to her question, but all he saw was desperation shining in her emerald irises. The Slytherin in him recognized that she was really asking a different question – though he had no clue what that was – and that she was trying to justify something. But what?

To be honest, it didn't matter. Lucius had her answer.

"I would defend it with my own life if I had to," he assured her, his voice steady and sure. "There's no question that I would do whatever it took to protect and maintain it, legal or otherwise. I've already lost one life; I will _not_ lose this one." He thought after the fact that perhaps he'd said too much. The last thing he wanted was to make her think that he was reverting back to his old ways, but what he'd said was truth, and she _had_ asked.

For just the briefest moment, Ginny saw the steely determination of the Lucius Malfoy who once frightened her. She recognized the stoic expression that had hidden lies and horrors for years and that told her that he would do it again in a heartbeat if necessary. And for the first time, seeing that glimpse into the past made her feel better. It relieved her of some of her guilt, actually. And it was at that exact moment that she understood why he'd done all the horrible things that he had the past few years. He'd made a choice, whether right or wrong, that had gotten him trapped – just like she had – and instead of playing victim, he'd decided to use whatever he could to his advantage, like she was going to start doing.

Silence fell over them in a warm, thick blanket of understanding and acceptance. When Ginny offered the slightest smile and nodded, Lucius did, too. More was revealed in those two simple gestures than their words had revealed in the past two months. For the first time, the obvious chasm that had always been present between them was suddenly gone. Their vastly different pasts had come full circle unexpectedly, and they had joined together perfectly.

"How about a hot bath before bed?" Lucius asked with a twinkle in his eyes that promised there would be more than sleep happening once they crawled into bed. He wasn't completely sure what had just happened, but the positive shift in their relationship was unmistakable, and he wanted nothing more than to make love to her repeatedly in celebration.

Ginny breathed deeply in resolution, wiped the last of her tears away and nodded. "That sounds wonderful," she replied as they joined hands and walked to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Lucius had been right; had they been on the same side in the war, they would have made a formidable team.

* * *

**_Caislean is Gaelic for castle_**

**_Torin is Gaelic for the chief_**

**_Maire is Gaelic for obstinacy or rebelliousness_**

**_Belle rousse - 'beautiful redhead' in French_**

**_Does anyone recognize the three rooms that were described in this chapter? Also, there are a couple pictures for you on my blog site; go to my profile to check it out. While you're there, peruse my *newly updated* recommendation story list - there are some GOOD ones there! And see my avatar/icon? That's my first attempt at a photo manip - do you like?_**


	36. Back To Normal  Sort Of

Relations between Lucius and Ginny seemed to return to normal after the weekend at the castle. It could have been due to the holidays coming up and the chilly days that ended by a warm, roasting fire; it also could have been due to getting away from the distractions and being able to reconnect with each other again. In actuality, it was the silent understanding that Lucius and Ginny seemed to reach without even trying to that had made the biggest impact on their relationship.

The awkwardness that had previously hung over them like a dark rain cloud had finally dissipated. Lucius and Ginny chatted more, and they were more playful with each other like they had been months ago before all of the secrets existed. Both of them were very happy and relieved to be "themselves" again, feeling as if tremendous weights had been lifted off of their shoulders. Unbeknownst to Soren, the weekend at Caislean Noir had been _exactly_ what Lucius and Ginny needed to strengthen their love and commitment to each other – _exactly_ the opposite of Soren's goal.

* * *

Mara noticed the change in Ginny immediately. She watched happily as the redhead glided around the Adair's home, smiling and humming as she took care of Caelia, and she was relieved to see the shift in Ginny's demeanor. It gave the older woman hope during a time where the threat of danger was renewed with every dreary Irish sunrise.

* * *

"Shayla, you're positively glowing," Mara finally commented on Friday as they sat at the kitchen table sipping tea while the baby napped. "What has you in such a savage mood this week?"

Ginny beamed at Mara with rosy cheeks and twinkling eyes. "Teague and I spent the weekend at a castle that has been in Soren's family for generations," she explained. "We were the only guests there, and we were waited on by his staff. It was absolutely wonderful!" She hadn't told anyone, but at night while she was in bed waiting for slumber, Ginny fantasized about the castle and pretended that it was her and Lucius's home, imagining the grand parties that they could host. She knew it was a bit immature to do such a thing, but it brought her joy, so she saw no harm in it.

"Soren wasn't there, was he?"

"No, he wasn't," Ginny confirmed. "The castle was pure luxury, Mara. The bedroom that we stayed in was bigger than our entire house. And the library was enormous and ridiculously ornate in design. It was just unbelievable." Her bright eyes met Mara's. "The best part was that Teague and I were able to get back to the way we were months ago. You know how awkward things have been at home as of late."

Mara smiled in genuine happiness for Ginny. "That's so good to hear," she replied. "I'll admit that I've been worried about you two." With all that was going on, the last thing they needed was to fight with each other.

"Me too," Ginny agreed. "We're finally back to normal, and it's positively smashing." Though much of the animosity between them had been her fault, she'd still missed the way that they'd been. Lucius was a surprisingly affectionate man, and it was the small gestures that Ginny had longed for – the way he'd walk up behind her and wrap his arms around her while she was fixing dinner, the occasional times when he'd join her in the shower for a quick make out session or when he'd stop by the store on his way home from work to surprise her with her favorite Swiss chocolates. He was so much more thoughtful than she ever dreamed he could be, and she'd thoroughly missed _that_ Lucius.

"Well, it shows. I'm glad for both of you," Mara told her. She had a suspicion that nagged at her senses, but she didn't dwell on it for long because time would tell soon enough. Today had enough concerns, anyway, without worrying about tomorrow.

* * *

Sunday afternoon, Ginny reluctantly went shopping with Milana. She didn't feel as comfortable spending time with her as she did with Evie, but since Lucius worked with Keiran, Ginny felt obligated to do things with her once in a while.

Conversation had been of normal, mundane topics such as the upcoming holidays and the new pub that had recently opened on the Diamond until they sat down at a café for lunch. They ordered quickly and sipped tea while they waited for their food, but Ginny was not prepared for Milana's next topic.

"Mr. Noir has quite a thing for you."

Ginny's throat suddenly felt like cotton.

"What?"

Milana's dark orbs glittered as she smiled knowingly. "Don't be modest, Shayla. It's an honor to find favor in his eyes; I should know."

Ginny's eyes enlarged and her mouth dropped. "You – you _know_?" She didn't mean -

"Don't worry," Milana pacified when she heard the panic rise in Ginny's voice. "Mum's the word. And yes, he helped Keiran and me out a few years ago."

"But – but Teague doesn't know." Ginny's heart pounded while her appetite instantly disappeared. She never thought that anyone else would find out about her and Soren's agreement. Had he told others? Why would he do such a thing? She didn't understand.

Milana grinned and winked. "Neither did Keiran."

Ginny nervously looked away and took deep breaths to calm herself. This was bad; this was _very_ bad. If Milana knew, she'd eventually tell Keiran and then he'd feel obligated to tell Lucius and –

"Shayla, do you think that that sort of arrangement is unusual?"

Ginny looked back at Milana and shrugged, afraid to say too much. She felt like a caged quintaped, and she despised feeling trapped. How the hell did she _know_?

"Well, I assure you that it's quite common," Milana continued, sipping her tea casually as if they were talking about the weather. "Mr. Noir is insanely generous with his money and resources, and he just asks for a little physical attention in return." Milana leaned forward and whispered, "And he's more than adept with the latter, I assure you."

Ginny swallowed thickly as she glanced around to see if anyone was paying them any attention. "But…isn't it blackmail?"

Milana laughed and shook her head. "Of course not! It's an agreement that benefits you both. How is that blackmail?"

Ginny grimaced as she thought back to the Halloween party and replayed Soren's comments in her head. "Well, to be honest, it came across as a bit of a threat and – "

Milana dismissed Ginny's comment with a wave of her hand. "Oh, he's just melodramatic that way," she downplayed. "Mr. Noir would never harm you!"

Ginny couldn't believe that they were having this conversation. She'd assumed that he'd had similar arrangements with other women, of course, but Ginny never considered that one of them would have been Milana. On one hand, she didn't like the fact that Milana knew – and she was still trying to figure out how she'd found out in the first place – but on the other hand, she was suddenly not alone; someone that she knew had been where she was now. In some strange way, it eased some of her trepidation, yet it gave her more to worry about at the same time. "Do you still…see him sometimes?" she asked curiously.

"It's been a couple of years, but if I needed a favor today, I know that I could count on him."

"As long as you sleep with him," Ginny finished quietly.

"Trust me, Shayla," Milana assured her. "After the first time, you'll be looking for favors to ask just for some private time with him. Besides, it never hurts to have a powerful ally."

Ginny couldn't argue that point, but having to give Soren "physical attention", as Milana put it, in exchange for his power and protection seemed an awfully steep price to pay. It sounded like something that floated in the gray area between blackmail and extortion to her, and she wondered how many other women scattered about the city had warmed – or were currently warming – his bed in exchange for his 'services'.

_We'll see how much of an ally he is when I start taking advantage of his so-called generosity_, Ginny thought to herself. _I bet it'll fly right out the window like a startled snidget._

* * *

"What?" Ginny exclaimed into the phone.

"There's been a little accident," Madame Adair repeated, forcing herself to sound calmer than she was. "Mr. Adair is in the hospital with some internal injuries, and I need to get over there. Is there any way that Teague could bring you here to watch the baby? Mara has the day off, otherwise I'd ask her. I'll gladly pay you extra if you can."

"Of course, Madame. We'll be right over."

* * *

It was late when Lucius brought Ginny back home.

"Did she say what happened?" he asked.

"She said it was a car accident, but I'm not convinced."

"Why?"

Ginny shrugged in the dark. "That's the thing – I don't know. Something just seems off." She knew that it could have been her own guilt, but she'd thought that the reluctant tone in Madame Adair's voice had been indicative of something much more sinister than just an accident.

"When will he be home?"

"In a few days. His surgeries went well, she said. I offered to keep Caelia with us, but she was insistent that she stay at their house."

"Well, it is her home."

Ginny nodded as she stared out the car window. "I know, but Caelia only leaves the house with her parents. I can't take her to a park or anything." She hadn't thought much of it initially, but there had always been a reason or excuse why Ginny couldn't take the baby out the few times that she'd offered.

"Sounds like protective parents is all," Lucius commented with a shrug, glancing over at Ginny. "I wouldn't worry over it."

Ginny leaned her head against the window and sighed. Maybe Lucius was right. She was allowing the drama with Soren to invade every aspect of her life. Just because she was hiding secrets didn't mean that everyone was.

* * *

An email arriving caught Lucius's attention, and he grinned when he saw that it was from Etainia.

_I'm leaving now. See you in a few minutes._

Lucius glanced around before deleting her email. She was heading home, and he was meeting her there. The little voice that continually tried to tell him how wrong this was was still there, of course, but he was an expert on tuning it out; he'd had a lifetime of practice, after all. And after that moment with Ginny at the castle, he felt less guilty about his extracurricular activities for some reason. Neither of them had spoken of any sins, and yet he felt as if they'd both confessed sins with just one look. As long as he continued 'sinning', he would not concern himself with what hers were. Truthfully, he didn't want to know.

Ten minutes later, Lucius pushed his chair in and grabbed his keys, oblivious to the set of dark chestnut colored eyes watching him as he left.

* * *

When Lucius reached Etainia's front door, he noticed that it was not closed, so he let himself in.

"Etainia?" he called out, his heart racing. This was the first time that they'd met at her place during lunch, and it was their first time for something other than oral sex, so he was just a _little_ anxious.

"In my bedroom, down the hall."

Lucius turned and forced himself to walk – _don't run_ – down the hall. When he stepped into her room, it was as if he'd just stepped into a Moroccan boudoir. Red silk sheets billowed from the center of the room out to the walls in soft U-shaped loops and, combined with the light golden painted walls, provided a warm – and quite provocative – backdrop. The bed sat against the farthest wall, but it didn't have a traditional frame. Instead, the mattress sat a top the box spring, which rested on the floor nestled among five overlapping rugs with varying colors and patterns. Two octagonal shaped tables sat on either side of the bed with Moroccan lamps made of iron and red glass on top of each one. Two brass mosque mirrors hung on the wall above the bed and reflected the light shining from the cutwork in the lamps, creating shadowy patterns on the walls since no sunlight was visible. Dark jewel-toned pillows with beaded tassels were all over the floor along with two leather poufs that sat on either side of the room.

Etainia was naked and posed on the bed like Aphrodite awaiting her lover, Ares. Her milky white skin and golden halo of hair contrasted violently with the dark marooned colored sheets that wound around her body. Her slender arms rested above her head on the numerous pillows, her ringlets splayed out between them. One long leg was fully extended out while the other was bent at such an angle to somewhat conceal her sex. Lucius had to blink a couple times just to make sure that the enticing vision before him was real as the scent of sandalwood and musk inundated his senses.

The next few moments were a blur. From some vague part of Lucius's brain, he heard a growl, registered the sound of material ripping and then felt an all-consuming warmth engulf his body as if he'd just been swallowed alive by fire.

Well, he _was_ playing with fire. Heat was to be expected.

But this – it was invigorating like the first warm day of spring upon his skin after a frigid winter. It was soothing like the first sip of hot tea in the morning as it tumbled like a waterfall down his dry throat. It was comforting like the warm blanket that he snuggled deeper into on chilly mornings.

As his senses slowly returned from their temporary fog, Lucius realized that his face was buried in the crook of Etainia's neck, that her slender legs were locked around his waist and that his cock was slamming into her core at a frantic pace. He was completely consumed by her; her smell, her taste, the glorious sounds spilling from her lips. She felt incredible underneath him as her body cocooned around his, but somehow it was more than just the physical contact that made the moment so damned bewitching. He couldn't put a finger on it exactly, but then again, his mental faculties were a little compromised.

Etainia moaned and exclaimed words that Lucius couldn't understand, but he didn't honestly care. He'd had sex with a number of women over the years, but never had any time been like this. The passion, the pleasure – everything was heightened ten-fold, and he couldn't help but think again that she _must_ have Veela blood somewhere in her family.

The frantic grunts and groans emanating from Lucius would have sounded strange to him had he had the where withal to pay attention. Instead, all he could focus on was the primal need to come; and right then. Adjusting the angle of his thrusts, Lucius squeezed his eyelids together in determination and emitted a strangled roar as he submitted to the flesh, crying out with every ejaculate until he was a quivering, gasping mess above Etainia. He dropped his head and slipped from her, but he didn't move – he couldn't.

Etainia wrapped her arms around Lucius, his heated skin slick with sweat, and she squeezed him tight. "That – " she panted, trying to catch her breath. "- was amazing. Who needs food for lunch when they can get fucked like that. Wow."

Lucius smiled and lifted his head, though it took much effort to do so. A light sheen of perspiration coated Etainia's face and neck causing her to practically glow in the light from the lamps.

"You're so beautiful," Lucius murmured, still trying to calm his erratic heartbeat. "And yet so evil." Now that blood was returning to his cerebral brain, he made a mental note to ask about her family at some point to see if he could discover any possibility of Veela ancestry. She just had to have _something_!

Etainia laughed, and it sounded like a hundred tinkling little bells. "You know you like it. You like the fact that I'm evil just as much as you like fucking me."

Staring into Etainia's half-lidded eyes, Lucius grinded his hips against her sex. "I certainly do like fucking you," he growled softly.

"Does my pussy feel good around your cock?"

With a roll of his eyes, Lucius groaned at both her question and sultry tone of voice. "And that filthy mouth of yours will certainly earn you a spanking," he purred playfully, allowing his lips to brush over hers lightly. He loved 'dirty talk', but he hadn't been able to indulge Ginny with it much. Etainia, apparently, needed no coercing, and it fueled his fire.

Etainia relaxed her legs from their locked position around Lucius's waist, but she wiggled her pelvis against his. "Ooh, I like the sound of that. Spank me, Teague. I've been such a naughty girl."

Lucius chuckled then and rolled off of her to his back, resting an arm on his sweaty forehead as slumber licked at the edge of his consciousness. A short nap before returning to work would be _perfect_. "Yes, naughty is certainly one word for it."

* * *

"No, dear Cousin, we've not told them yet. We can't take the chance of them panicking and ending all that we're working towards. How long before you're ready?...I see. We'd better wait just a bit longer then…No, neither of them is in any _immediate_ danger, but do hurry because that can change as quickly as the weather around here…Yes, I'll send Finian and Evie your love. Goodnight."

* * *

_**I hope this finds all of you getting ready for Christmas! My shopping is all done, so now I can concentrate on just *enjoying* the season for a change. I do hope that more of you on my alert list bestow upon me a little Christmas gift of a review (pretty please? if I ask nicely?). I have almost 100 people on alert, yet only a handful send a message. Was it something I said? LOL I hope to have another chapter posted before the end of the month, but if I don't for some reason, have a HAPPY CHRISTMAS!**_


	37. Soren's Secret Plan

"See you later," Ginny said when she heard Milana honk to announce her arrival. She didn't really want to do a late lunch with her, but Milana had sounded desperate to get out of the house when she'd called earlier, and Ginny figured an hour or so out with her would be tolerable since Lucius and she weren't doing much, anyway.

"Tell her I said hello," Lucius replied before they kissed goodbye and exchanged loving smiles.

* * *

Ginny didn't recognize the roads as they drove through the Irish countryside. "Is this a different way to the restaurant?" she asked innocently.

Milana glanced over at Ginny a couple times. She'd purposely said nothing, but she had to tell her now. "Mr. Noir requests your presence," she stated quickly.

Ginny gasped and then glared at the woman beside her. "_What? You're_ taking me to him? Now?" She knew that she'd have to see him soon, but she didn't think that Milana would be involved in the actual meeting; it was bad enough that she knew to start with.

"He's upholding his end of the agreement," Milana explained curtly. "He thought that using me wouldn't put you in an awkward situation with Teague."

"How thoughtful," Ginny muttered snidely, crossing her arms as she looked out the window. _Son of a bitch_, she seethed.

Milana pursed her lips and shot her a look. "It is," she insisted. "Mr. Noir doesn't have to give a damn about Teague, but he does."

Ginny thought that her heart was going to pound right out of her body. This was going to happen; she had no choice. When she remembered her and Lucius's trek through the woods, though, she vowed to herself that that would never happen again, and if this was what she had to do to secure it, then so be it. She was more than ready to test Soren's limits.

"So, where are we going then?" Ginny asked, looking back at Milana with a steely fortitude.

"He owns a cottage down the road," Milana answered, pleased that Ginny wasn't putting up much of a fight. "He thought you'd be comfortable there."

"And where will you be?"

"I have errands, but I'll come back to take you home."

"Great."

* * *

The cottage was about the same size as the one that she and Lucius were living in, except that this one was covered in large stones on the outside instead of being painted, and the roof was covered with shingles instead of thatch. The small, well-manicured lawn was outlined with a rock wall, and the property was situated on the edge of an inlet. Had Ginny been there for another reason, she would have found it quite pretty.

"He isn't here?" Ginny had expected to see Soren's car already there.

"Not yet," Milana answered, keeping her facial expressions and tone of voice neutral. "He's on the way. Go on in, door's open. I'll be back later."

She knew that she shouldn't, but Ginny hated Milana at the moment, and the knowing smirk that Milana gave her as she got out of the car didn't help. It was Milana's knowledge of her tryst that Ginny mostly hated. Having to face herself was difficult enough, but having to face a third party was almost unbearable, and she _really_ didn't like that.

Instead of going in, Ginny walked over to the rock wall behind the house and stared out across the beautiful inlet to gather her thoughts. She breathed deeply and then sighed. So, here she was. There was absolutely no backing out now. Ginny wrapped her arms around her body, suddenly shivering, but not from being cold, though it was a bit chilly outside. She thought back to that moment at the castle with Lucius. He'd seemed to understand that something was going on, but he hadn't questioned her. She hoped that was a good thing, though it didn't excuse what she was about to do.

Tires crunching gravel caught her attention as Ginny looked around to see Soren's car turn in the driveway, and she thought that she might vomit at any second.

Soren got out carrying a bag and a blanket, and Ginny found it odd for some reason. More than likely he already had a bed inside that was completely made up and a fully stocked kitchen. What more did he need?

"Shayla," Soren greeted with a broad smile. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," Ginny snipped in reply, tightening the fold of her arms across her chest. She pursed her lips and waited for Soren to say something.

Soren could tell by Ginny's defensive stance and shifty glances that she was uncomfortable, but he would remedy that one way or another.

"Breathtaking, isn't it?" he asked, indicating the water behind her with a dip of his head.

Ginny only nodded and then looked down at her shoes.

"Would you join me on a blanket here by the wall for a few minutes?" Soren asked. "We'll relax and have some wine."

Ginny looked over at the cottage and then back at him. "Aren't we going inside?"

"Yes, but not just yet." Soren handed her the blanket and wine. "Here, put this wherever you'd like while I run inside to fetch some pillows and glasses."

A couple minutes later, Soren returned to find Ginny seated on the blanket just on the other side of the rock wall at the top of the gradual slope that led down to the water. He placed the pillows against the wall so they could lean against them and sat down before reaching for the wine bottle.

Ginny watched as Soren poured the dark red liquid into their glasses and handed her one. There was so much that she wanted to say; malevolent words bubbled dangerously close to the surface, begging to be unleashed, but Ginny bit them back.

"To beauty," Soren said, gently clinking his glass to Ginny's. After a long sip, he added, "Come sit by me, Shayla."

Careful not to spill her wine, Ginny reluctantly moved to sit beside of him, leaning back against a pillow and extending her legs out. The wine did wonders for her nerves, so she quickly drained her glass and held it out to him for a refill.

"Do you like the wine?" Soren asked, mainly for conversation. He needed to get her talking before going inside.

"Yes."

"I'm glad that you're here."

That did it. Ginny faced him then and narrowed her eyes. His casual attitude, like this was perfectly all right, was just too much. "Well, I didn't have a choice, did I, Soren?" she finally voiced, adrenaline rushing through her veins and causing her heart to thump incessantly in her chest. "You could have told me that Milana was involved. I thought this was…that it was just between us…and now I find out that it's not."

"My apologies, Shayla," Soren offered, only a little surprised by her obvious displeasure. "I thought that it would be easier as not to arouse suspicion with Teague."

"That's what she said," Ginny spat, her chest heaving in apprehension. "I don't like her being involved, I don't like her even knowing, and I certainly don't like feeling like I'm some whore at your beck and call that you can just send for whenever you get an itch that needs to be scratched, agreement or not." She wasn't sure how Soren would react to her statements, but it sure felt good to say them.

Soren reached for Ginny's trembling hand and held it tightly in his, impressed that she was voicing her disapproval. A strong-willed Detholusin would mean a strong child, and that pleased him immensely. "Is that what you think you are?"

"How can I not be?" Ginny asked bravely, her heart rate slowing since her statements weren't upsetting him. "You've given me little choice, Soren. If I don't do whatever you want whenever you want, my life will be ruined. You've made that clear."

"Have I ever mistreated you?"

Ginny blinked a couple times at his question; it wasn't the response that she was expecting. "Well, you have behaved inappropriately," she reminded him.

"But have I hurt you physically or verbally berated you in any way?"

"No."

"Didn't I help you when you tripped in the park that day?" Soren continued, inching closer to Ginny. "Didn't I provide a car for Teague to drive? And didn't I just allow both of you full use of my ancestral home and all of my staff for an entire weekend?"

Ginny sighed and nodded. "Yes, you did," she answered reluctantly. If his goal had been to make her feel like she owed him, he'd certainly succeeded. Bastard.

"So I ask you, how are you a whore?"

Ginny hated the fact that Soren made valid points. Her trepidation about the situation was toying with her emotions, and the last thing she needed was to start crying. "I don't know," she answered, instantly flustered. "But I don't like being scared of you."

"Are you scared of me right now, Shayla?"

"Well, not exactly."

"Do you find no pleasure in this current moment?"

Ginny couldn't look away from Soren as he sat beside her. The tiny yellow flakes in his eyes sparkled brilliantly as the afternoon sun shone on them, and she could see a hint of red in his beard and mustache. "It's…kind of nice," she admitted hesitantly. "But –"

"Then come sit here," Soren interrupted, opening his legs to make room for Ginny. "Let's enjoy the view and the wine for a few minutes longer before we go inside."

Ginny hesitated briefly, but she couldn't say no, so she moved to sit between Soren's legs, finding herself wrapped in his arms as she inhaled that damn cologne that always made her head spin. Or was it the wine? At this point, Ginny figured it was probably both. She tried to relax, but being in another man's arms made her feel uneasy.

Holding Ginny was like holding a statue. Soren needed to relax her, so he began to massage her shoulders. He pressed his thumbs against her just enough and worked them in slow circles, carefully kneading her tight muscles into submission, knowing that her mind would follow. A bit of wine and some massage, he'd learned, would usually turn any woman into putty for him to play with.

Ginny didn't want to enjoy Soren's touch – but she did. She could feel her tension melting away little by little as he massaged her neck and shoulders, and her head began to feel awfully heavy. When he ran his fingers through her hair, Ginny's muscles turned to mush. She closed her eyes and relished the sensation of his fingertips grazing her scalp and neck as his fingers combed through her loose tresses. She relaxed her neck and allowed her head to lob and roll with his touch. He was an awful man, but what he was doing felt so good.

When Soren slid his hand from the base of her neck up into her red locks and then tightened his hold, he was rewarded with Ginny moaning softly. Then he gently turned her head until her half-lidded eyes met his. Dark, bottomless orbs of chestnut drank her in, briefly darting down to gaze at her parted lips before slowly and deliberately covering those lips with his. It was a wet and languid kiss; Soren was in no rush to push the moment as he tasted the heavenly combination of Ginny and the sweet red wine.

Ginny's upper body was being fully supported by her head as it rested in Soren's hand. She'd wanted to argue with him, to tell him how despicable he was for forcing this arrangement, but the words were distant memories now. She didn't care to voice them, anymore; she just wanted to continue kissing him. His kisses had a way of making her forget the world around her, and she needed that right now.

Soren slid his free hand up her thigh and over her hip until it cupped the bottom of her breast. When he kneaded the plump flesh, Ginny moaned into their kiss and pressed harder against him. His erection strained for release, but Soren ignored it for the moment because he wished to savor the time with her. He'd planned to go inside, but perhaps their first time _should_ be right here; here on the very soil that their child - the foretold Iloscarin - would rule over.

Keeping a firm hold on her head and deepening their kiss, Soren received no resistance from Ginny as he began to undo the buttons of her blouse. When the last one was released, he pushed the thin material away to reveal her white, lacy bra before lightly tracing around the outline with the tip of his finger, causing her to writhe in his embrace. When he discovered that it had a front closure, he couldn't stifle his groan and easily unhooked it. He wished that every woman could understand what that did for a man as he pushed the satin material out of the way.

Ginny whimpered when the cool breeze brushed across her bare breasts, making her nipples harden instantly, and she squeezed her thigh muscles together so hard that they hurt. When Soren gently rolled a nipple between his thumb and index finger, Ginny gasped and clawed at his clothing for something to grab onto.

Soren carefully maneuvered them so that he could lay Ginny down, cradling her head on one of the pillows, and then he covered her body with his. He bent his head, licking and laving one nipple before switching to the other one.

Ginny squeezed her eyes shut. Each lick of her nipple sent a stream of fire to the growing wetness between her legs, and her hips were moving of their own accord. Even the brush of his mustache and beard against her bare skin ignited her internal flame. If she could just touch herself, she could probably come; she was _that_ close. When she reached down to do just that, Soren took hold of her hand and put it over her head, quickly doing the same with the other before securing them both in one of his hands.

"I didn't say that you could come yet," Soren purred, nipping at her neck. "A little longer, Cridecan." To tease Ginny and keep her on the edge, he returned to suckling her nipples and flicking the hardened pebbles with his tongue, but he added his free hand, pressing the tips of his fingers to her sex still hidden away in her jeans and rubbing in slow circles.

Ginny lifted her hips instinctively to the intimate contact, but Soren only allowed so much before pulling his hand away. She moaned and whimpered at the loss, desperate for release. She was right _there_. When he used his teeth to scrape across her breasts and hardened peaks, he caused another surge of sizzling heat to burn through her. Ginny rolled back and forth under him, mewling for him to let her orgasm._ Merlin_. How could he get her so close, so quick? The intensity was alarming, but it didn't stop her.

Soren grinned predatorily as he looked up from the valley of her cleavage, both of her hands still pinned under his. He unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, slowly shimmying them over her hips and down to her knees, but not off. His hand slipped into her knickers that he'd left on purposely, instantly warmed by the heat emanating from her sex.

"Look at me as long as you can," Soren breathed, sliding his middle finger into her wet center and rubbing her clit with his thumb. He could tell that she was fighting to keep her eyes on him by her pained expression, and it encouraged him to continue. "That's it, Cridecan. God, you're so beautiful. Keep looking at me. Does this feel good?" He rotated his finger in circles inside of her, making her gasp and roll her eyes.

"Soren," Ginny breathed, feeling as if she might spontaneously combust from the intensity of her building climax. "Faster…please." Her hands were balled up in fists above her head as her nails dug into her palms while every muscle of her lower body clenched.

Soren complied as he watched the passion grow exponentially in Ginny's eyes. Her entire body strummed with lust, and he watched it explode in her irises. He rubbed her clit faster and faster until her beautiful emeralds widened and her lips parted. She moaned and cried out, keeping eye contact for only a few moments before closing them to ride the tidal wave of pleasure that had been unleashed. It was one of the most beautiful things that Soren had ever seen.

Ginny didn't care that she was outside; again. She didn't care that anyone passing on a boat would be able to see – and hear – her. All she cared about was the rippling and undulating pleasure that Soren was providing. Her entire world seemed to only exist between her legs, and she wasn't sure, but she thought that a string of incoherent obscenities was spilling from her lips.

Soren slowed his hand as Ginny's orgasm lost its turbulence. While she lay a panting, trembling mass of flesh, he quickly undressed and removed her clothing, as well. It was finally time to begin fulfilling the prophecy.

Lying on his side by her, Soren allowed his gaze to travel Ginny's naked body, lightly tracing circles on her freckled stomach with his fingertips, and he thought to himself how perfect she was to carry the Iloscarin. Her breasts were large enough to provide milk to nourish the child, her hips were wide enough to give birth properly and her arms and legs were muscular enough to chase an energetic toddler around. Aside from the practicalities, Ginny was extremely attractive, which was the icing on the cake.

"Have I said how beautiful you are?"

Ginny smiled in a post-orgasmic haze, but she said nothing; she didn't trust her voice.

"I just can't wait any longer, Shayla," Soren continued, his voice raspy with need. "I've dreamed of this moment ever since the day that we met. I'm chagrined to admit that I feel like a young schoolboy all over again."

In a move that she'd never be able to explain, Ginny reached to pull Soren to her hungrily. Her orgasm had only served to ignite a much larger fire that needed putting out, and right away. If she'd had any intention of trying to talk her way out of this rendezvous, she couldn't remember, and she didn't honestly care to.

Soren slipped his arms under Ginny and kissed her tenderly, encouraged by her eagerness. The last thing that he'd wanted was for her to just lay there; he needed her to want this as much as him. Though he was powerful and successful, he was still a male, and he still needed to be wanted – especially by this woman. Everything about this union needed to be perfect.

"Tell me you want me," Soren whispered, guiding his manhood to her entrance, but not pressing any further. "Tell me, Shayla." He had to hear her say it just once. Yes, he could just take her, but something deeper inside of him needed her to genuinely want him. Most importantly, though, the Iloscarin needed to be conceived by choice; not by force.

Gazing into the dark eyes that usually held contempt, Ginny saw nothing but honest longing looking back at her. Soren's ever-present grin was gone, and in its place was an expression that closely resembled insecurity, and it endeared him to her. As badly as she wanted to hate him, as dangerous of a situation as he was putting her in, she _did_ want him.

"I want you," Ginny admitted, her breath a whisper across his lips. "I don't want to, but I do." Merlin only knew what possessed her to say that, but somehow, she knew it was truth.

"Don't fear me, Cridecan," Soren murmured, easing just the tip of his length into her and brushing his lips along hers. "I can give you so much, more than you could ever imagine." Being the mother of the Iloscarin would mean that Ginny would never want for anything in her life ever again; she would live like that of a queen. All of the clan would serve her, the army would protect her and he would provide for her financially.

Ginny groaned and dug her nails into his back as he slid to her hilt. Soren was just a bit wider and longer than Lucius, and his natural curve seemed to fit perfectly inside of her. "Oh god," she sighed when his hips began to move slowly, filling her completely over and over. "Oh…god…_yes_ – "

When Ginny wrapped her legs around his waist, Soren adjusted his angle as he took his time, making sure he felt every inch of her. Moaning and burying his face in the crook of her neck, Soren couldn't deny that this was the most incredible union that he'd ever had, but then again, given how monumental this was and what it would mean for the future, he wasn't really surprised.

Feeling the warmth of the sun on his backside, Soren knew that it was late afternoon and that boats would more than likely be passing by with them in plain view, but he didn't care. Let them see him lying with the Chosen One who would bear his people the heir that would end the war once and for all. Let them watch the prophesized act and revere the sanctity of it. He might not impregnate Ginny with this attempt, but it had begun, and it wouldn't take very many tries; it was only a matter of time.

Ginny was in awe of this unrestricted side of Soren that she'd never imagined could exist. He was vocal, his desperate whimpers and moans an indication of his passion, and it appealed to her to know that his façade could be forsaken. She forced herself to remember that she was not there by her choice, refusing to be enamored by his humanity. Women had been using their womanly wiles to control men for centuries, and Ginny was determined to use hers as much as she could to maximize her rewards; after all, that's what their agreement was based on, and that's what she was going to focus on.

"Look…at… me," Ginny panted in time with Soren's frenzied thrusts. "Watch me…as long…as you can." Gazing into the dark pools of his eyes, she was surprised at just how much raw emotion she saw peering back at her. For just the briefest moment, it was as if he actually cared for her. _You're not here by choice_, she reminded herself. _You don't care what's in his eyes. _

Soren stilled his hips for just a second, and Ginny saw a flash of fire burst from his irises. Seizing his lips with hers, Ginny surrendered her mouth to his commanding kisses as his orgasm surged through his body. He held Ginny tighter, gasping and moaning into their kiss. She could feel the gentle pulse of his emptying erection within her, and she smiled when Soren rested his head to her neck once more.

"Cridecan," Soren panted, his chest heaving against hers. "My beautiful Cridecan." Being with the Detholusin was even more amazing than he'd imagined it would be. He could tell that Ginny was fertile and that she'd be impregnated sooner than he'd planned; it was _wonderful_.

Ginny unwrapped her legs as Soren slipped from her. He lifted his head and kissed her with more affection than he'd intended. The realization of what their child would accomplish suddenly overwhelmed him. He'd dreamed of it for years, but now that it was coming to fruition, he found himself more emotional than he thought he would be. He and Ginny would share a sacred and powerful bond with each other that they'd never share with another. Their child would be revered for thousands of years, and they, as the parents, would be revered, as well.

"Perhaps we should go inside," Soren suggested as he looked around to make sure that the inlet was still clear, suddenly feeling extremely protective of Ginny. He wasn't prepared for the internal shift in his attitude towards her, and it disturbed him greatly. It had only been minutes ago when he hadn't cared. She would carry the Iloscarin, though, and he could not allow anyone to do anything that could possibly defile the purity of their union.

"I agree," Ginny replied, gathering her scattered clothes.

"Grab the blanket. I'll get the wine and the glasses."

Ginny was a little uncomfortable walking to the cottage completely naked, but there were no cars on the road and no house in eyesight. Nevertheless, she kept the large bundle of material in front of her.

"Bathroom?" she asked when Soren closed the door behind her.

"Just around that corner."

The cottage had only four rooms; the kitchen, the den, the bedroom and the bathroom. It was rather modern in design with rewired electricity, new kitchen cabinets, newly tiled floors and wooden timbers that ran the length of the ceiling. It had the necessities, but Ginny could tell by the lack of personal items that no one lived there. She couldn't help but wonder if this was where all of the other women were brought to, then she realized that she didn't want to know.

"In here," Soren called when he heard Ginny exit the bathroom.

Taking a deep breath, she followed his voice to the only room that she hadn't seen. When she walked in, Ginny stopped to stare. The room was simple, but beautiful in its colors and décor. More dark beams of wood lined the ceiling while the walls and floor were soft beige in color. The king size bed was nestled into the far corner with neutral toned linens and a majestic headboard of hunter green velvet. A fireplace made of gray colored stones was on another wall with a huge beige mantel that displayed ten black pillar candles all topped with small orange flames. There were also two nightstands, a small table and one armoire – all in mahogany – and two wingback chairs in a pale coral shade. Ironically, the décor created an inviting and 'homey' feeling.

"Come, join me," Soren encouraged, patting the bed beside of him. He was still nude as he reclined against the pillows with his legs extended and crossed at the ankles, wine glass in his hand. While he'd waited for Ginny, he'd taken a few moments to regain control of his muddled emotions. It would not do to lose focus of what was most important and compromise the future of the Duchans.

Still unclothed herself, Ginny walked over and joined him in the large bed. Contrary to how she thought she'd feel, she noticed that she wasn't nervous or irritated; she was actually rather relaxed, like being with him this way was familiar. _It's just because of the dreams_, she told herself. _Don't get comfortable._

"Are you all right, Shayla?" Soren asked, offering her a glass of wine.

Ginny took it and then looked at him, her lips forming the barest hint of a smile. "Sorry. I just – this is all a bit – surreal, I guess." _That_ was an understatement.

Soren put his arm around Ginny as she easily nestled against his warm nakedness. "I've fantasized about you so many times," he admitted, caressing the curve of her bare shoulder. "But I have to say that there is no comparison to the real thing."

"Well, I'd hope not," Ginny muttered before sipping her wine, causing Soren to chuckle.

"So, tell me, Shayla. What do you and Teague need? Whatever it is, consider it done."

Ginny faced Soren squarely and searched his eyes for deception, but she saw none. If that was how the arrangement worked, she would not be shy. It was as good a time as any to start testing him.

"Teague needs to make more money," Ginny stated matter-of-factly, taking another sip of wine and waiting to see what his reaction would be.

Soren nodded, not at all surprised by her statement. "I'll speak with our human resources department Monday. He's been doing an exceptional job lately, so a raise is certainly in order." When his eyes quickly danced up and down Ginny, his cock twitched and lengthened with renewed interest. His focus instantly shifted to having Ginny again since their time was almost up.

Ginny lifted her eyebrows in disbelief. She hadn't thought that it would be quite so easy, assuming that he would argue with her. "Just like that?"

"Just like that. I told you that I'm very generous." Soren put both of their glasses on the nightstand then and gently pulled Ginny on top of him, not wanting to waste another minute. "Once more before Milana returns, Cridecan," he requested, guiding her hips so that he could slowly slide into her sacred passage once more, inch by inch, as both of them sighed with pleasure when he filled her.

Ginny moaned and let her head fall back as Soren sat up and wrapped his arms around her, nipping at her neck and ear. She grinded her hips against him, and quickly found her rhythm, rocking her body a top Soren's and allowing his groans to encourage her. Usually, she felt a bit self-conscious being on top and, even more so, in broad daylight, but she was so engrossed in how he felt inside of her, she didn't think twice about it. She gripped his shoulders while he squeezed and kneaded her breasts, easily succumbing to the physical ecstasy that engulfed her as if it were quicksand drawing her down into the earth.

Falling back to the pillows, Soren reached up to grip the top of the headboard behind him and squeezed his eyes shut as she rode him in just the perfect way that brought him to the edge quicker than usual.

"Faster, Shayla," Soren panted, digging his nails into the wood frame. "Fuck me harder – so close – " He was no stranger to sexual bliss, as many young women had warmed his bed, but being with the Detholusin trumped them all. Ginny stoked fires deep within him that he hadn't known even existed, and he was more than willing to submit to the heat. In fact, it was the first time that he'd ever entertained the idea of submitting to a woman in any way, period, and it both concerned and intrigued him. Somehow he knew that as soon as he held their child, he would spend the rest of his life giving Ginny anything and everything that she could ever want.

Feeling a bit brazen, Ginny grinned when she realized that she had the upper hand for a change, stilling her hips briefly. "I didn't say you could come yet," she teased, lifting and sinking onto his cock tortuously slow, purposely keeping him right on the brink like he'd done to her earlier. She was close, too, but she would not miss the opportunity to taunt him.

Soren growled as his eyes rolled back into his head. "You saucy little minx," he hissed, desperate for release. He allowed Ginny to play for a bit, but his balls were so tight they hurt; he couldn't take much of her teasing. "Shayla," he warned, his dark eyes narrowed slits. "I'm about to flip you over and fuck you senseless."

The cautionary tone in Soren's voice caught Ginny's attention, but she didn't change the snail's pace of her hips. "Just a minute," she breathed, empowered by him being subject to her for a change.

Soren groaned and whimpered a few more times until he couldn't stand it any longer. Wrapping his arms around Ginny, he forcefully turned her around, pushed her back to the mattress and then began pistoning his cock into her.

Ginny had already been on the edge of her release, and Soren's aggressiveness shoved her straight over it. Her orgasm hit so hard that she actually screamed from the intensity of her internal spasms as she dug her nails into the skin on his back in reaction. The clenching of her womb was three times as powerful as it usually was, and she thought her uterus was going to burst.

Hearing Ginny's stentorian exclamations, feeling the sharp sting of her nails on his skin nearly drawing blood and feeling the sporadic and intense clenching of her pussy around his cock sent Soren hurling off ecstasy's precipice. He lifted his head and roared, emptying his cock in just a few hard thrusts. It was an incredible orgasm, and Soren saw stars as his eyes rolled back in his head again, briefly wondering if he would black out.

Soren collapsed on top of Ginny, as both were gasping for breath and unable to move. They were shocked and bewildered by what had just happened between them physically because it had never happened before.

"That was – " Ginny breathed.

"Powerful," Soren finished, lifting his head that felt twice as heavy as it should have as beads of sweat trickled down the sides of his face. "Intense…doesn't even begin…to describe that."

When he slipped from her, Ginny winced. "My stomach…actually hurts," she told him, rolling to her side and into the fetal position. "Damn." Never in her short 'sexual life' had she ever experienced pain from an orgasm before.

"I'm a bit…sore, too," Soren added, rolling to his back, physically drained.

Both fell asleep immediately.

* * *

An hour later, the sound of a car horn woke Soren and Ginny from their nap. They stirred and stretched after disentangling themselves from each other.

"Milana," Soren mumbled, his voice scratchy as he rubbed his face. "Go shower. I'll tell her that you'll be out in a bit."

In a post sleep daze, Ginny stumbled around as she gathered her clothes and staggered to the bathroom, acutely aware that her nether region was very sore. She used the toilet before stepping into the shower and standing under the stream of hot water, hoping it would help clear her mental fog.

What had happened earlier between her and Soren? She'd had sex with two powerful wizards that had never felt like that. Her abdomen _still_ ached; it actually _hurt_. Ginny reached for the soap and shrugged it off. It must have been an isolated, once in a lifetime moment, where everything had lined up inside of them perfectly; human bodies were funny that way.

As she bathed, a tiny part of Ginny hoped that everything would line up like that again.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Ginny walked towards the open door where Soren stood in a dark green robe. The thoroughly sated expression on his face matched hers.

"Cridecan," he breathed, enveloping Ginny in his embrace and holding her tight. "I can't wait to see you again." Soren lifted her chin and kissed her hungrily, wishing that they had more time. "I will not use Milana again. We'll work something else out."

"Thank you," Ginny replied with a small smile before walking to Milana's car and getting in. As they drove away, she stared out the window and said nothing.

Milana pushed her jealousy aside and asked, "Better than you thought, wasn't it?"

"Uh huh," Ginny answered simply, still staring out the window in a daze.

"It gets better."

Ginny looked at her then. "Better?" She found that difficult to believe, as the center of her body still tingled from being with Soren.

Milana grinned. "Better."

Ginny moaned and dropped her head back to the headrest. She wasn't sure that she could handle better.

Might be fun to try, though.

* * *

Three days later, Lucius picked Ginny up at the antique shop with very good news.

"I've been given a raise in pay," he shared with a smile. "Let's go out for dinner."

Inwardly, Ginny breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that Soren had kept his word. "That's great!" she replied excitedly. "Your choice then."

As they drove away, Ginny was already thinking of what she could ask Soren for next.

* * *

_Happy Christmas dearest readers! I tried really hard to get another chapter out as a Christmas present for you for sticking with me and this story! _

_Thank you to **HedgehogQuill** for taking the time to (quickly) look over my chapters and get back to me. (She's just amazing. Really.) _

_Thank you to **my readers **who have taken the time to drop me a line or two. I can't stress enough how GREAT it feels to get a message from you! It lets me know that you're out there still reading and still enjoying, and it encourages me to try very hard to post chapters quicker! I hope each of you have a wonderful Christmas!_

_I have a new poll question on my profile page (it may take a few minutes to show up), and I posted a couple new pictures on my blog page (you'll find the link in my profile). _

_So, what do you think of Soren's sordid goal? He's just awful, isn't he?_


	38. Sleeping In The Lion's Den

"He made you…_scream_?" Evie asked in disbelief, her eyes wide. "I thought that only happened in…you know…_porn_."

"It's never happened to me before," Ginny quietly admitted, shaking her head at the memory. "But that orgasm was a hundred times more intense than any I've ever had. And it wasn't just me; it was intense for him, too." At first, she'd been reluctant to tell Evie about her experience with Soren, but Ginny had already told her about their 'agreement', anyway. Besides that, she considered Evie to be her best friend.

"But you said he didn't hurt you, right?" Evie clarified. It was difficult for her to listen to Ginny's tale because she knew the danger that her friend was in, but she had to listen in order to keep her mother updated and, ultimately, to keep Ginny safe.

"Not at all," Ginny answered, a phantom tingling between her legs reminding her of just how pleasurable it had been. "Had I been with him of my own will, I would have considered him almost…romantic." She knew it sounded absurd, given the situation, but there was a certain charm about Soren that was unmistakable and, more often than not, irresistible. Sometimes she felt like she was dealing with Tom Riddle all over again; he'd been ridiculously charming, and she'd eaten up every word of his as if it had been pure sugar.

"When will you see him again?"

"Not sure. He'll let me know."

A look of concern shadowed Evie's usually bright face. She found it hard to believe that the prophecy that she'd heard of her entire life was actually coming to fruition. "I'm scared for you, Shayla."

"I know, Evie, but it's okay. Really. I've decided that I'm going to play his game; I'm going to ask for something every time we're together, and not just little things. I think he'll get tired of that sooner rather than later and find someone else to play with."

_If only it were that simple,_ Evie thought sadly. "And you're drinking Mum's tea every day, right?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes. She's got me completely spoiled with it. I drink a cup every morning."

"Good. She'll be happy to hear that." _And you'll stay protected,_ Evie thought. _I hope._

* * *

"Madame Adair, I don't think I understand –"

"Shayla, I know it sounds cryptic, and I apologize, but there are some things going on that even I haven't been told yet," the older woman explained in a half-truth. "It has to do with my husband and that accident. Just please keep Caelia in the house, and make sure that the alarm is on all the time."

"Of course," Ginny agreed, the thought that they could be in danger frightening her greatly. "Whatever you wish." Her mind raced with questions as to what was going on that was so precarious.

"Thank you, Shayla," Madame Adair replied with a forced smile as she grabbed her things. "See you after lunch."

* * *

After Ginny put Caelia down for a nap, she decided to talk to Mara. She walked through the large house and found her in the laundry room.

"Hi Mara."

"Hi, Love. Baby napping?"

Ginny nodded as she watched the older woman separate the clothes to be washed. "I have to ask, does this alarm thing make you a little nervous?"

Mara paused to look at Ginny, and she knew that the smart young lady wasn't completely buying the car accident as truth. Veturia's cousin was right; she was quite perceptive. "Honestly? Yes, a little. I'm more concerned for Mr. Adair's safety, though. I don't think his injuries were from a car accident."

Ginny's eyes widened at Mara's suspicion because she had thought the same thing. "Neither do I! What do you think happened?"

"I think that it was some sort of attack," Mara answered quietly, thinking that maybe offering a little veiled truth might be helpful. "Heard him mention something about previous 'attempts'."

"An attack? Who would want to attack him?"

"Well, he is the president of the Glenties Parish Council," Mara reminded her. "Maybe he's done something that has upset someone or a group of someones. You know how crazy people can get."

Ginny nodded as a harsh memory flashed through her mind of the Quidditch World Cup when the Death Eaters attacked and of all the pandemonium that they'd caused. "Yeah, I'm well aware of that fact."

"I'm sure the alarm is more precautionary than anything else," Mara continued, trying to ease Ginny's current concern. "It mostly makes Madame feel better when she can't be here."

"It makes me want to grab a knife and hide under the bed."

"You're in no danger here," Mara truthfully assured her with a warm smile as she returned to sorting the laundry. "Speaking of danger, what's happening with Teague's boss?" She thought it better to change the subject quickly before she said too much; it wasn't quite time yet.

Ginny briefly looked away. She hadn't told Mara about the "arrangement", and she wondered if she should keep it to herself. It certainly wasn't something to be proud of, but Mara had never judged her. The older woman had been quite motherly to her, actually, and Ginny had been comfortable discussing subjects of a personal nature with her. Besides, only Milana and Evie knew, so maybe it would be better for someone else to know, just…in case.

"Things have…progressed."

Mara stopped sorting to turn and look at Ginny, her dark brown eyes filled with concern. "What do you mean?"

Ginny played with a hangnail on her thumb. "During the Halloween party, he cornered me in a guest bedroom, and I let him…do some things and –"

"Sexual things?"

Ginny nodded. "And he…he told me that Teague was doing well at work and that we didn't want to affect his job and that he expected –"

"He blackmailed you," Mara stated with a shake of her head. "He blackmailed you into sexual favors for him?" _I'll have to call an emergency meeting tonight,_ she thought worriedly. _This is not good. I wonder if anyone else knows._

Ginny nodded again and gnawed her bottom lip.

Mara closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She desperately wanted to tell Ginny what was going on, but she'd been forbidden to by Veturia. _I'll have to ask again about telling her. She's in too much danger now to let this continue!_

"Shayla, you're sleeping in the lion's den," Mara finally said.

"I know."

"You must end it, Child."

"Mara, I can't. You know how powerful Soren is. If Teague gets fired, we'll lose everything, and you don't know –" Ginny stopped to swallow the emotion that was suddenly constricting her throat. She would never forget the dilapidated shack, hiding out in the hole in the damp ground outside of Hogsmeade or trekking through the cold forest wondering where her and Lucius's next meal would come from. "We had a really, really difficult time getting here, and I can't go back to the – I just can't go back." She knew that she must sound like an absolute whore to Mara for willingly meeting with Soren; if she could only tell her what they'd gone through, the older woman would surely understand her predicament.

"How long does he expect this from you?"

Ginny shrugged. "Honestly, I think I'm just his current interest. He'll get tired of having to give me stuff all the time and find someone less demanding."

"I'm not so sure about that," Mara stated gravely, wishing the situation was that simple. Soren Noir had vaults of money; it would be a long time before he tired of providing for her – especially when his goal had nothing to do with finances. "Have you considered telling Teague what –"

"Oh no!" Ginny exclaimed, shaking her hands 'no'. "His temper is much too violent. He'd go after Soren, and nothing good would come from that." Well, maybe Lucius's temper wouldn't be quite so vitriolic after their shared moment of understanding at the castle, but she didn't wish to test that theory just yet. They were in a happy, comfortable place, and she wasn't ready for that to change.

Mara sighed and shook her head, biting back the dangerous truth that wanted to spill from her lips. "When will Soren require your attention again?"

"I'm not sure; I've only met him once. He owns a small cottage by an inlet, and that's where we met. It was actually much nicer than you think."

Mara thought quickly. Preventing pregnancy was the biggest issue here. She knew Veturia was brewing tea for Ginny, but what if she didn't drink it daily? Mara continued thinking; perhaps there was one other option to consider. "Did you use protection?"

"I take a pill."

"Oh Shayla, that's not enough," Mara commented, exasperation resounding in her voice. She was almost relieved, though, because it left her an open door to point some things out for Ginny to think about. "You must use a condom, especially with him. He obviously sleeps around frequently, and he could be infected with all sorts of diseases. You could even infect Teague."

"I could?"

"Yes. Don't you know about STD's?"

Ginny remembered Hermione talking a little about them, but she couldn't recall the details. "Um…"

Mara reached for Ginny's freckled hand. By the time she would finish with her explanations, Ginny would do nothing more without a condom, hopefully, and between that and the tea, she would be doubly protected. "Come on, Love. We need to talk."

* * *

"Are you sure that we should wait?" Mara asked, looking at each of the women sitting at the small table in Madame Adair's kitchen. "He's already trying to impregnate her and fulfill the prophecy. If he succeeds - "

"We must wait," Veturia answered wearily, her hair looking grayer than usual. "We have not made enough preparations to take the chance yet. Their lives are at risk, not to mention my family's lives. We will only have one shot. If we tell them too soon, it could endanger everyone that's involved." Veturia's voice was shaky and uneven, and it reflected the state of her nerves.

"Is she still drinking the tea?" Mara asked. She wanted to make sure that her idea of double protection would actually work.

"Yes," Evie answered. "She loves it, thank goodness, so I always have some ready when she runs out. I'm fairly certain that she drinks it every day."

"Will it really work, Veturia?" Madame Adair asked, worry darkening her usually bright eyes. "If he succeeds, the connection alone will be so intense that attempting to separate them could kill her." She'd hoped that her choice so many years ago would have prevented this from happening, but she should have known the congenital pull would be too strong for Ginny to ignore.

"Yes, I've no doubt that it will work," Veturia assured all of them with a confident nod. "I brew the potion doubly strong just for extra protection. Soren will _not_ succeed in impregnating her." That was the _only_ thing that she was sure of, though.

"What about the prophecy?" Evie asked curiously. "Doesn't that mean that the pregnancy will happen no matter what?" She didn't really understand how prophecies worked. It seemed to her that a prophecy meant there was no choice; that it was destined to happen, period.

"No, it doesn't," Madame Adair replied. "Events can happen to prevent it, or at least prolong it indefinitely." She had hoped for the first, now she prayed for the second.

"And that's what we're working hard on," Veturia told them, reaching for Madame Adair's hand to squeeze in support. "My cousin and her associates are pooling all of their resources to get the preparations done as soon as possible."

All four women exchanged worried glances and hoped that they were doing the right thing.

* * *

"Etainia," Lucius mumbled in between frantic kisses. "Someone could come in. Someone –"

"Everyone's gone," Etainia told him, quickly unfastening Lucius's pants and letting them fall. She dropped to her knees and tugged his boxers down next. When his cock bobbed in front of her, she quickly sucked it into her mouth.

Lucius leaned his head back against the closed supply room door and moaned as Etainia added her hand around his cock. She was amazing. Every time that they had any sort of sexual contact, his reality seemed to shift. His sense of touch was heightened, his concept of time was shortened and his desire grew exponentially.

"Yes," Lucius breathed, sliding his fingers into her golden tresses and curling them into fists. "Fuck me with that beautiful mouth." She'd teased him all day with suggestive emails, and after spending half of the work day erect, he was more than ready to finally get some relief.

Etainia was bobbing her head up and down, keeping a steady pace with her hand. Lucius had been working late again and, as usual, she'd stayed late with him. She'd waited until the office was clear and had then dragged him into the supply room. Well – not really _dragged_ – more like gently took his hand and led him willingly.

When Etainia scraped her teeth lightly along his shaft, Lucius shuddered and squeezed her head.

"Witch," he hissed, squeezing his eyes shut. "Do it again." She did, and Lucius bucked his hips, consequently pushing his cock further into her mouth. "Damn. You're going to make me come so hard. Is that what you want? Is that why you sent all those naughty emails; to get me all worked up?" He looked down to see Etainia's hungry doe-like eyes peer up at him as she nodded. He watched his cock pump in and out of her mouth until he felt that familiar tingle between his legs. "Are you ready?" he asked breathlessly. "Take me – take all of it –" He could feel her mouth slide down until her lips touched the skin around the base of his cock, the back of her throat tickling the head of his penis. He held her head in place when his orgasm erupted with full force, exclaiming a string of obscenities as he rode out the wave.

Lucius felt like his head was spinning, but then it always did with Etainia. His legs were weak, and his heart was racing as he tried to catch his breath. He let go of her head as his soft cock slipped from her. Their eyes met as she stood up and wiped her mouth.

"God, I love going down on you," Etainia purred, kissing his lips lightly as she slipped her slender arms around his neck. "I love when you hold my head still like that."

Lucius wrapped his arms around Etainia's waist and held her close. "That's what you get for taunting me all day and then bringing me in here," he teased, his bright blue eyes glittering mischievously. "I should spank you. In fact, I think I owe you for the last time we were at your place."

Etainia's eyes brightened. "I do believe you're correct," she remarked with a wink. "Next time we're at my place, I'll bend over a chair for you."

Lucius groaned and rolled his eyes. "Evil you are."

Etainia grinned and lifted an eyebrow. "You've no idea."

* * *

Lucius and Ginny easily fell into an agreeable routine since their weekend at Soren's castle. They'd celebrated Lucius's thirty-ninth birthday with a quiet and romantic dinner out followed by a rather enthusiastic dessert 'session' at home. The next day, he'd helped Ginny plant three more forget me not plants; one for Molly, Bill and Charlie (though his birthday wasn't until December). The weather had been quite cold, so they weren't sure if the flowers would live, but Ginny had wanted to plant them, anyway, and Lucius had not dissuaded her.

Their conversations were usually about work and other household topics, but Lucius and Ginny did not ask questions that they didn't want answered. They both had suspicions that they didn't want confirmed because they were both guilty, and neither was ready to deal with the repercussions of the knowledge of the other's indiscretions. Ginny didn't ask about the evenings that he worked late, and Lucius didn't ask where she was going when she occasionally took the car for a couple hours. It wasn't perfect, but it worked for them for the time being.

Since Etainia had taken care of Lucius's sexual frustration, he didn't demand attention from Ginny like he had previously. Because of his lack of physical demands, Ginny didn't stay irritated with him, and consequently, she continued to be more attentive towards him, which made them both happy. And that happiness was what they chose to concentrate on, even though it felt like a hissing cauldron about to explode around them.

* * *

"Shayla, you're white as a sheet," Mara commented when she saw the young lady. "You feeling all right?"

Ginny shook her head as she slumped down into a chair at the kitchen table. "I've thrown up twice this morning." She had been fine the night before, but she'd woken up feeling nauseous. It hadn't been long after breakfast when she'd found herself rushing to the bathroom to lose what little she'd eaten.

"Do you have a fever?"

Ginny shrugged.

Mara walked over and placed her palm against Ginny's forehead. "No fever," she concluded. "What did you eat last night?"

"Chicken and potatoes."

"That shouldn't have bothered you," Mara thought out loud. "Here. I'll get you some crackers. They'll help settle your stomach."

Ginny watched Mara get a plate from the cabinet, fetch the crackers from the pantry and put some on the plate for her. She immediately remembered how her mum had doted on her when she'd been sick, and it made Ginny miss her even more than she already did.

"Munch on these throughout the day and drink some clear soda," Mara instructed, setting the plate on the table in front of her. "Maybe you just had some bad chicken. I hope you haven't picked up that awful stomach bug going round."

Ginny smiled and picked up a cracker. "Thank you," she said appreciatively. It was nice to be taken care of again. Her mother's attention had often bordered on being overbearing, but she'd take every minute of it right now, if she could.

* * *

Ginny met Soren a few days later, and it was their third time together. It was Saturday, and Keiran had picked up Lucius to go Christmas shopping for Milana and her, so that freed up the car – and Ginny – to drive to the cottage. Soren had been waiting for her in the bedroom when she'd arrived with the candles lit and wine poured. Ginny hadn't expected it, but each time that she was with him seemed to get a little easier.

As Ginny lay in Soren's arms afterwards, she waited until she heard 'the question'.

"What do you need, Cridecan?"

Every time so far, Soren had had sex with her twice, and while they rested together in between sessions, he'd ask her that question. It immediately became the one moment that made it all worth it, and she was glad because she didn't have to bring it up - though she would have had he not asked every time.

"I need my own car," Ginny stated unabashedly, glancing up at Soren. "Sharing the one is becoming increasingly difficult, and it would make it possible to meet you when Teague isn't home without having to send him off with someone else as a diversion." She knew that Soren wouldn't be able to argue with her explanation.

"Is he questioning your absences?"

"A little," Ginny lied as her arm rested across Soren's stomach. "I'm running out of excuses." Thankfully, Lucius had accepted each one as truth and hadn't questioned her at all.

"I may have to involve Keiran and Milana," Soren warned, knowing Ginny didn't want Milana involved in their meetings.

Ginny nodded her head where it lay on Soren's chest. "It's okay," she replied. "This is different."

"Consider it done then," Soren promised, absentmindedly running his fingers through her messy red locks. "I should be able to arrange it next week. I need you to have Teague ask Keiran about it, all right?"

"All right," Ginny agreed, and looked up towards the nightstand knowing it was time. "You brought two, right?" After Mara's little chat with her, she'd immediately mentioned using condoms, and surprisingly enough, Soren hadn't argued (which she'd anticipated that he would); he even offered to buy them. Truthfully, Mara had freaked Ginny out a little, but she'd been thankful for the information.

Soren inwardly rolled his eyes. When Ginny had mentioned using condoms the last time they were together, he'd tried convincing her that he wasn't having sex with anyone else and that they didn't need them. Ginny hadn't believed him, of course, and she had told him that if she passed anything on to her husband, all bets were off, job or not. He then tried to convince her that he was "clean", but she wasn't buying that either. He easily could have told her "no" flat out, but she was stubborn and strong willed (more so than he'd thought originally), and at this point he figured that it was just easier to poke holes in the damn things than to argue with her or force her. The prophecy was much more important, so even though it delayed things a bit, Soren capitulated. He did, however, start taking an elixir to make him more potent and to make up for the barrier now in his way.

"I certainly did," Soren confirmed, reaching towards the nightstand to fetch the other prophylactic. As he tore open the foil package with dread, Soren hoped that Ginny would be impregnated by New Year's, and then he could stop using the awful rubber Johnnys that he was certain a woman had created.

* * *

_**Happy New Year, Everyone! I hope those of you affected by all of this crazy winter weather are staying warm and safe. Many thanks to HedgeHogQuill for her wonderful beta work! *hugs***_

_**I have added a new link to my profile. A creative bug has hit me lately, and I created an account on Etsy. I'd love for you all to check it out, if you'd like. It's mainly Potter themed items, but I am planning to do other themes, as well. Have a request? Let me know!**_


	39. Special Christmas Gifts Pt 1

December arrived much like November departed – cold and dreary with a mix of rain and snow that kept everything a wet, slushy mess. Lucius and Ginny, being from England, were no strangers to such weather and the bundling up required; however, driving a Muggle vehicle on the roads in such a dodgy state took a bit of getting used to. After hitting a spot of ice on the way to work and losing control of the car temporarily, Lucius quickly decided that a wandless warming spell on each tire was just what he needed.

Along with the arrival of the wintry weather mix came the festive Christmas decorations and other holiday themed ornamentation around the village of Ardara that Lucius and Ginny hadn't been able to fully appreciate the year before. They both still mourned their families, but this year, they were able to decorate their small fir tree without a fight, which was a vast improvement from their first Christmas there. Ginny decided to make the mulled wine that her mother had always made from a recipe that had been handed down for generations, and Lucius had even requested some mince pies, as his maternal grandmother had made them especially for him during the holidays when he was little.

* * *

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Lucius asked when he walked into their bedroom and found her sitting on the edge of the bed, crying. He couldn't stand to hear her cry.

Sniffing and wiping tears with a handful of tissues, Ginny answered with a shrug, "I don't know. I can't stop thinking about my family. The holidays always get to me." She'd been very weepy the past few days as it got closer and closer to Christmas day because she was reminded of all the traditions that her family had followed each year that she'd never get to participate in again; going out with her brothers to get a tree, singing carols while the family decorated it, her mum reading The Night Before Christmas on Christmas Eve while everyone sat nearby sipping hot chocolate or spiced cider. She even missed the twins's pranks like when they charmed some candy canes to taste like tree sap.

Sitting down beside of Ginny, Lucius slipped his arm around her shoulders and squeezed. "I know, Love," he soothed, gently touching the side of his head to hers. "You're not alone in your sadness. I've been thinking of my family quite a bit the past few days, as well." Draco had always come home during the holidays, and Lucius had seemed to get along better with Narcissa then. Christmas Eve dinner had traditionally been pheasant with chestnut stuffing and a bottle of the finest cabernet, and afterwards, they'd open their presents, which were usually lavish and expensive items bought in the most extravagant shops.

"Do you think we'll ever go back to England?"

Lucius shrugged. "Probably not for some time," he answered, though he wasn't sure that they'd _ever_ be able to return. He decided to change the subject to something that would, hopefully, lift Ginny's sadness. "Would you feel a little better if I gave you one of your presents early?" One in particular had arrived sooner than he'd planned, and he couldn't wait to give it to her.

"You don't have to do that," Ginny told him, wiping more tears.

Lucius sat up straight and used one finger to lift Ginny's chin so he could face her properly. "Come on, I insist."

Ginny smiled just a little at the expectancy that twinkled in Lucius's eyes. "All right," she relented and allowed him to lead her out of the bedroom and into the den where their small Christmas tree sat.

"Here you go," Lucius proffered, handing Ginny a box that fit in her palm. "Happy early Christmas."

Ginny took the gift from him and shook it, surprised by how much it rattled. She quickly ripped away the festive paper and lifted the top off, immediately glancing up at Lucius with furrowed eyebrows that were knitted together above eyes full of confusion.

"Keys?"

Lucius grinned, wishing he could take a picture of Ginny's perplexed face expression. "Yes, keys. Would you like to see what they go to?" He reached for her hand as they walked out of the cottage.

When Ginny saw the bright red, two-door Daewoo Lanos sitting beside of their Honda Accord, she gasped.

"A car? You bought me a _car_?" Ginny had mentioned it like Soren had instructed, but she hadn't been sure that it would actually happen, much less so soon. "My own car?" Regardless of how it got there, Ginny was thrilled to have it, and she hastily crunched through the snow to check it out.

"All yours," Lucius confirmed as he joined her, watching proudly as she opened the door and climbed in. It brought him immense joy to see Ginny happy, and he knew that she'd wanted her own vehicle for some time.

"Can we afford it?"

"Don't worry about the finances," Lucius assured her, leaning on the frame of the door. "I managed my own fortune for years; I think I can handle one Muggle vehicle." Over the past number of years, he'd had Ministry accountants on staff, of course, but he'd always checked the books behind them.

Ginny made a mental note to ask Soren about the finances because, technically, the car shouldn't cost Lucius _anything_, but she also understood that Soren couldn't just give it to him.

"Thank you," Ginny said, climbing out to hug Lucius. "This is the best present that I've ever gotten. Can we drive it now?"

Lucius kissed Ginny's freckled cheek that was, thankfully, devoid of the earlier tears. "Yes, but let's get our coats first. It's a bit parky out here."

* * *

On the morning of Christmas Eve, a four inch thick blanket of snow covered Ardara, making it a postcard-perfect winter wonderland. Unfortunately, Ginny was oblivious to the white beauty that she was surrounded by. Her holiday cheer had come crashing down on her like a heavy, knotted Whomping Willow tree branch, and as she carefully drove to the Adairs – trembling the whole way from both the snow and her nerves – she wished like hell one would fall on her right then and end her misery.

"_Mara!_" Ginny frantically yelled when she finally arrived at her employer's home, quickly shrugging off her thick coat and gloves. "Mara, where are you?" She was on the verge of a panic attack, and she was having trouble breathing - she was in _big_ trouble.

"In here," the older woman casually replied from the kitchen where she'd been cleaning up breakfast dishes and watching Caelia in her playpen. As Ginny ran into the kitchen, Mara's relaxed demeanor was instantly replaced by startled concern when she saw the tears pouring down Ginny's cheeks.

"What's wrong? What's happened? Is Teague all right?" A thousand different scenarios rushed through Mara's head as she hurried over to the young lady.

"It's me," Ginny cried, sliding both hands through her messy red locks. "I'm t-two weeks late. Soren's g-gotten me pregnant, I know it!" Then the next round of tears came. The first few missed days, Ginny hadn't thought much of it, but she'd _never_ been two weeks late. Her worry had grown exponentially the past week with each day that had passed without her cycle starting, and she was glad that Madame Adair had left before she'd arrived so her employer wouldn't be privy to her breakdown.

Mara wrapped her arms around Ginny and held her as she sobbed in fear. Mara hated to hear the news, but she wasn't all that surprised; she'd had a suspicion. The fact that Ginny came to her was telling, though; it _couldn't_ be Soren's if she was there at the Adair's.

"There's a pregnancy test in the bathroom off the laundry room," Mara told her, her voice calm. "Go take it right now, okay, Love?" Her initial panic had passed, but Mara still wanted to confirm who the father was for Ginny's peace of mind. Sending her off to take the test would allow Mara to make a private call to do just that.

Wiping tears, Ginny nodded and headed for the bathroom while Mara reached for the phone.

"Hi Evie. Is your mum around? … Veturia, I need you to come over right away. Shayla thinks that she's pregnant. … Yes, she's here and taking it now. …. That's what I thought, too. Okay. See you soon."

* * *

It was difficult to read the instructions through her tears, and even more difficult to comprehend them with her panic-stricken brain, but Ginny finally figured out that she was supposed to urinate on the little strip in the plastic tube and wait for her answer. It seemed a rather peculiar method to determine if she was truly pregnant, but without a wand, it was all that she could do, apparently, and she was too distraught to do anything else, anyway. Dear Merlin; what had she ever done to deserve _this_?

Still sitting on the toilet with her jeans pooled around her ankles, Ginny's forehead rested in her hands while the plastic stick sat on the counter deciding her fate. This was the most awful thing that could have happened. It was Soren's; it _had_ to be. Over the past month or so, she'd had sex with him more times than with Lucius. _Oh Merlin – Lucius._ She couldn't lie and tell him that it was his if it wasn't. Surely he wouldn't want to have anything to do with her when he found out that she was carrying his boss's child. _Think, Ginny, think. What are your options?_ She could abort it; no one but Mara would know. Ginny shook her head. But what if it _was_ Lucius's? Wait a minute; how did she manage to get pregnant in the first place? She was still taking the birth control pills, _and_ she'd been using condoms with Soren. So, how in the bloody hell was she pregnant? Maybe she wasn't then. She'd heard of false pregnancies. Maybe it was just stress that was affecting her and tricking her body. Maybe -

A knock on the door startled Ginny.

"You okay in there?"

Quickly pulling up her jeans, Ginny replied to Mara, "Yeah, just waiting. I'll be out in a minute."

* * *

Five minutes later, Ginny was sobbing again when the word 'pregnant' appeared in the little window of the plastic tube. So much for stress being the culprit.

"What am I going to do?" Ginny wailed, her freckled face wet and green eyes red. Her heart was racing, and she thought for sure that her breakfast would come up. She'd really done it this time. Giving in to Soren to try and protect what she and Lucius had was going to cost her the very person that she was doing all of this for. _Fuck!_

Mara sat down at the table with Ginny and placed a box of tissues by her. "Veturia is on her way," she stated, knowing the girl's anguish would soon be relieved. "I called to ask if she would come over."

"Why?"

"She has a way of determining the father," Mara explained carefully.

Ginny certainly didn't know everything about Muggles yet, but she was surprised that they had the capability to do that.

"How?" Ginny hoped that there wasn't another stick for her to pee on.

"I'm not sure exactly," Mara lied, thankful that Ginny was too distraught to notice the well-intended deceit in her eyes. "But I do know that it's one hundred percent reliable."

Ginny reached for a tissue. "I hope it's Teague's," she sobbed, wiping more tears. "I want that so bad, Mara." It terrified her to think that it could very well be Soren's. Hadn't she and Lucius suffered enough already? How much more would they have to endure before finding some happiness?

The older woman smiled and reached for Ginny's shaky hand in encouragement. "I know you do," Mara soothed. "Me too."

Twenty minutes later, Veturia arrived and hugged Ginny fiercely when she saw her tearstained face. "Don't worry, Sweetheart," she tried to reassure her, keeping an arm around the redhead. "Come on; let's go set your mind at ease, shall we?"

"I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you what was going on," Ginny sniffed as she allowed Veturia to guide her towards the guest bedroom. "I just – well – it's not something that I was proud of and - "

"No need to explain, Shayla; I completely understand," Veturia comforted, tossing a couple throw pillows off of the bed and helping Ginny lie down. "You've been put in an awful situation. No one judges you. Mara, would you fetch me a warm washcloth, please?"

Mara returned moments later as Ginny stretched out and tried to get comfortable, though she was still quite certain that her breakfast would surface at any moment.

"Okay, Shayla, put this cloth over your eyes and try to take deep breaths," Veturia instructed with a grandmotherly smile and a soft voice to help ease the panic that she knew gripped Ginny like a vice.

"How will you tell who the father is?" Ginny asked curiously, the warm heat from the cloth soothing to her head that was pounding from her nonstop tears. She was scared to death as she felt like her entire future would be determined by Veturia. Even though she had a great deal of faith in the older woman, it didn't dissolve all of her trepidation.

"That's a well-guarded family secret," Veturia answered, pulling her wand out from its hiding place in her bag. Using a nonverbal spell, she held it over Ginny's abdomen. There was more than one spell that she could have used, but she knew that Ginny wouldn't be able to detect the magic with the one she'd purposely chosen. It wasn't time for _that_ reveal, just yet. "Now, think of Soren. Picture him clearly in your mind. Are you doing that?"

"Yes."

Mara and Veturia exchanged anxious looks, but the wand did nothing.

"Now, think of Teague and picture him – " The end of the wand suddenly glowed bright pink causing Veturia and Mara to exchange smiles of relief. Veturia quickly put her wand back in her bag before Ginny could see it. "Shayla, you've absolutely no need to worry any longer," the older woman assured her, removing the cloth from her eyes. "You're carrying Teague's daughter."

Ginny gasped in relief as she looked up at Veturia. "His…daughter?" she asked, her shaky voice a whisper. "It's Teague's? And it's a girl?" She sat up and dangled her legs over the edge of the bed, but she was still trembling. "Are you absolutely sure? There's no way for your method to be wrong?" Ginny wanted to believe Veturia badly, but admittedly she was scared to because her entire future depended on it.

"Positively no way," Veturia assured her with a confident smile. "You _are_ carrying Teague's child, not Soren's, and it _is_ a girl." That was both good news and bad news, of course, but she'd focus on the good for now. The most important thing was that Soren had not succeeded in his goal of impregnating her; everything else was secondary.

More tears flowed from Ginny's eyes, but this time in happiness and relief. She and Lucius had discussed children, and they did want a family; this was just a little earlier than they'd planned. Ginny wasn't sure what Veturia had done, but she trusted her completely.

"Thank you," Ginny managed to squeak out, her hands wet from her tears as she swiped them under her eyes. Thank Merlin it wasn't Soren's! And the best part was that Lucius was going to be a father! She could hardly wait to tell him!

"It's my pleasure," Veturia replied, knowing that she had an important call to make as soon as she could. "But I must strongly caution you; do not tell anyone other than Teague, Evie and the Adairs."

"Why?"

"Soren will more than likely be very unhappy should he discover your pregnancy," Veturia downplayed, not wanting to terrify Ginny with the grim truth. "He might not take too kindly to it given your arrangement, and he could possibly try to harm you and the baby."

Ginny nodded as her wave of emotion finally began to subside where she could breathe normally again. Veturia's statements did not alarm her; there was absolutely no reason to tell Soren, anyway. "I will not say anything," she promised, absentmindedly placing her palm against her abdomen. A baby; she was having a _baby_!

"I'll give you the name of a doctor to see, as well," Veturia added as she gathered up her things. "Do not go back to the one who gave you those pills. They obviously didn't work."

Ginny finally smiled then. "Yes, Ma'am," she replied, feeling as if an acromantula had been lifted off of her shoulders. "I think I'll go wash my face and see what Caelia's doing. Thank you for making what started out as one of the worst days of my life into one of the best."

After she left the room, Mara faced at Veturia. "Well, that solves one problem," she remarked quietly. "But now we've got even less time to get them out of here. We'd been so worried about Soren impregnating her that we didn't consider her husband doing the same. Now she's in even more danger. If Soren finds out…" Mara looked away, nervously wringing her hands; she couldn't finish her statement. She'd heard enough from the Adairs in the short time that she'd worked for them to have a very good idea of what Soren would do.

Veturia sighed as she listened to the now relieved nanny engaging in baby talk with Caelia in the other room. "I'm afraid so. I had hoped for more time, but it still might be doable. I'll give my cousin a call tonight and check again to see how close they are to being ready."

"You and the family are coming with, right? You know you will be a target."

Veturia nodded, hooking her purse on her shoulder. "Yes, we're making preparations," she confirmed. "I hadn't planned to leave initially, but they'll kill us within hours if we don't go, too. We have no choice at this point."

"It's nice there. You'll like it." Mara had been skeptical when she'd first arrived at her new residence, but it hadn't taken her long to feel welcomed and comfortable.

"As long as my family is safe, I'll love it."

* * *

**_Well, well - Veturia has a wand! Hmm... Hope you enjoyed this chapter; I'd love to hear from you. Many thanks to my beta HedgehogQuill, and big hugs to those who left me reviews for my last chapter - fury-shashka, Eveil Woman, sjrodgers108, Dracoginnylover24, black hair ribbon, Young Mistress Malfoy, skelanimaldiego and MaskofComedy. You all made my day!_**

**_On a side note, I've got a picture posted on my blog site (clickie on the profile) - A PHOTO MANIP that I did of Lucius and Ginny. I've been playing with Photoshop quite a bit, and I'd love to know what you think of it. Would you like another one? Let me know! Also, I've posted a new poll question about Veturia - is she a witch? Cast your vote!_**

**_Also, (here is where I shamelessly plug my wares again) don't forget to check out my Etsy account to see my creations (clickie on the profile). Who wouldn't want a Lucius bracelet or Snape ring? _**


	40. Special Christmas Gifts Pt 2

Ginny was a nervous, but excited, wreck all day. She was pregnant! She and Lucius were having a daughter! She still couldn't believe it, and the words repeated over and over in her head like a mantra as she tended to Caelia throughout the day. It seemed so surreal to her. She wondered how he'd react. Would he be shocked? Would he cry? He certainly wouldn't be upset, would he? She knew from personal experience that children were expensive, so she hoped the little that they made would be enough.

Tonight was Ginny and Lucius's second Christmas together. Her good news would be the perfect gift for him, she hoped.

The Adairs congratulated Ginny when she told them about her future bundle of joy, and they gave her a Christmas bonus before sending her home early. Lucius arrived at home thirty minutes after her, and he, too, had been given a bonus.

* * *

"Let's do presents now," Ginny suggested soon after he walked in, afraid she might burst if she waited much longer. She'd never been so eager in her life; of course, she'd never been pregnant before, and she felt like jumping up and down in excitement like a little kid.

Lucius sensed an odd energy radiating off of Ginny, and while it was somehow familiar, he couldn't quite place it. He could tell that her enthusiasm towards opening their gifts would not last through dinner, nor would his anxiety about one of her gifts, so he replied, "All right. Just let me change."

Five minutes later, they were sitting on the couch by the fireplace as the lights on the nearby Christmas tree blinked and winked at them. Ginny handed him three gifts while Lucius handed her two.

"I thought that we agreed on only two gifts for each other," Lucius reminded her with a look that was almost stern.

"I only _paid_ for two," Ginny explained, trying to calm her pounding heart. "And besides, that car should count as your two and then some. So, here; open these first." She was saving her "special" one for last.

Lucius's first gift was a leather attaché case. Sometimes he brought work home, and Ginny knew he'd enjoy using that instead of carrying the folders around haphazardly like he had been doing. His second gift was a silver picture frame that held a picture of them taken at the castle. It didn't move, unfortunately, but it was still a nice picture of them.

"For your desk," Ginny told him.

Lucius leaned over and kissed her. "These are perfect; thank you. Now open yours." He began to mentally recite what he'd planned to say for the second one.

Ginny's first gift was a royal blue cashmere sweater.

"Keiran told me that Milana had mentioned you'd had your eye on it," he explained, trying not to sound as nervous as he felt while he watched her open the "special" gift from him.

Ginny quickly tore the paper off of the small velvet hinged box and gasped when she opened it. Inside was the most beautiful and most unique diamond ring that she'd ever seen. When she looked up, Lucius slipped from the couch to one knee in front of her with a look on his face that she'd never seen before. _Oh Merlin._ Tears flooded her eyes instantly as her skin tingled with expectancy. _Is he going to –_

"We've been pretending to be married for some time now," Lucius began, reaching for one of Ginny's trembling hands to hold. (Truth be known, his were trembling a little, too.) "And I think that we need to stop pretending and make it real. I love you, and I want you to be my wife; my real wife. Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?"

Tears streamed down Ginny's face as she nodded furiously and wrapped her arms around Lucius. "Merlin yes!" she breathed. "Yes, I'd love to be your real wife!" She couldn't believe what a perfect Christmas this was turning into!

Lucius's lips quickly found Ginny's as he held her tight. She'd just made him a very happy wizard. It had taken him weeks to find the perfect ring for her, and he'd been nervous about asking her, though he'd been pretty sure of what her answer would be. Even still, he'd been rather apprehensive the past few days.

"I can't believe you," Ginny continued, sliding the diamond onto her right ring finger and then wiping her wet face; it seemed like she'd been crying for one reason or another ever since she woke up that morning. Lucius waved his hand over the ring and muttered a wandless spell to size it to her finger. "Won't people ask about it, though?"

"I specifically chose that one because it didn't look like all the other engagement rings," Lucius explained, admiring the way it looked on Ginny's slender finger. "Besides, I don't need an excuse to buy you diamonds."

"Lucius, you make me so happy," Ginny told him, pointing to his third gift. "And hopefully my last gift to you will make you happy, too." Her breathing had increased to frequent and shallow breaths, and her hands were cold and clammy. _Please be happy_, she thought to herself. _Please._

Lucius sat back on the couch beside of her and tore the paper off the skinny tube-shaped package. When he pulled out the piece of plastic, he looked at Ginny quizzically. "What is it?"

With a quivering hand, Ginny turned it so he could see the word in the little window.

Lucius blinked a few times as he stared at the eight letters. He thought for sure that the earth had just tilted on its axis. Could it truly be? He swallowed, hoping it would coat his cotton-like throat, so that he could attempt to speak.

"You…you're…pregnant?" Lucius whispered, afraid to believe that it was be true.

Ginny bit her lip and nodded as she gazed into Lucius's beautiful eyes that were large and brimming with disbelief.

A baby. _A baby!_ He was going to be a _father_! A smile spread across Lucius's face as the realization of what that meant slowly surfaced.

"I…I'm…that's – " Lucius stammered before emotion erupted violently and swallowed him whole. He dropped his head as his shoulders began to shake, unable to stop the flood of tears. At one point in his life, he'd thought that his past had cursed him, that losing Draco and his unborn child had been the price for his stupidity and greed. But now, for some reason that he'd never know, he'd been given what he felt like was his absolute last chance to do things right. To say that it was overwhelming was a gross understatement.

"Are you happy?" Ginny asked, fighting her own tears that burned the corners of her eyes. "Please tell me that you're happy about it."

Lucius nodded and wiped tears before lifting his red eyes and puffy face to hers. How would he ever be able to explain to her just how much this meant to him? This child was truly a miracle in his eyes. A part of him wanted to curl up and sob like a baby until his tears ran dry while another part of him wanted to run through the village, shouting to everyone the good news.

"I love you…so much," Lucius whispered hoarsely before reaching for her. He wrapped his arms around Ginny and buried his face in the crook of her neck as he forced his emotion to subside. He couldn't believe it; he was going to be a daddy again! He didn't know what good he'd done in his life to deserve this third chance, but he would spend the rest of his child's life making sure he or she knew how much they were loved. He would not allow any selfish pursuits to get in the way this time.

"We're going to have a baby," Ginny commented, relieved for Lucius's positive reaction. "Can you believe it?" The tumultuousness of the day had taken Ginny on an emotional broomstick ride that she never wanted to take again; she just wanted to be with Lucius and have a family. They certainly deserved some happiness after the hell that they'd been through.

Meeting her eyes once more, Lucius told her, "You've made this Christmas absolutely perfect, Belle Rousse." He stood and pulled Ginny up with him, keeping his arm around her shoulders. "Let's shower because I plan to make love to you until the sun rises tomorrow morning."

Ginny grinned and wrapped both of her arms around Lucius's waist as they headed for the bedroom. "What a fabulous idea," she agreed. Sleep was overrated, anyway.

* * *

Lucius and Ginny celebrated New Year's Eve at the Adair's home along with Mara, Veturia, her husband, Finian, Evie and Evie's boyfriend, Oscar. Lucius and Ginny had not met the 'other halves' previously, but both men were soft spoken and kind, and it was easy to see that they treasured Veturia and Evie greatly by the way they treated them. Finian and Oscar were extremely pleasant to be around, and Lucius and Ginny were immediately comfortable with them.

There had been an invite to Soren's, but Lucius had politely declined. After Ginny's acceptance of his proposal and announcement of her pregnancy, he'd made a decision to stay away from Etainia permanently, and he genuinely wanted to spend more time with Ginny's employers and the others. He felt at ease with them, and he didn't feel that way with many. Plus, none of them put him in compromising situations, and that was vitally important to him.

Mara and Madame Adair cooked a delicious dinner and a scrumptious dessert. They did not follow any traditions like Keiran and Milana had the year before, and they relaxed, instead, with homemade wine that Finian had made (well, everyone except Ginny, who drank juice) and sat around talking.

When the clock chimed midnight, Mr. Adair made a toast, and then everyone took turns hugging and wishing each other a happy new year. The friendly group chatted a while longer before the guests thanked the Adairs for a wonderful dinner and then left for their respective homes.

* * *

While driving back to their cottage as a light snow began to fall, Lucius remarked, "That was a rather enjoyable evening." Sometimes it still surprised him that he could enjoy the company of Muggles. He'd just never thought that it was possible after his aristocratic upbringing in the Pureblood world. He still harbored a few prejudiced opinions about them as a whole, but he'd learned that, individually, they weren't quite as inferior as he'd been taught to believe they were.

"It was," Ginny agreed as she watched the tiny snowflakes fall in front of the headlights. "I'm so glad that you told Soren no." With the news of her pregnancy, she was leery to see him again - afraid that he'd be able to tell somehow - so she was doubly glad not to go. She'd had more fun with her friends, anyway.

"We've gone to enough of his parties," Lucius told her. "I had a much better time with the Adairs and Veturia and her family."

"Me too," Ginny replied, resting a hand on her abdomen as she thought about their child. "So, how about the name Amelia?" The realization of becoming a mother hadn't hit her fully yet, but she spent hours imagining what it would be like to finally hold their child in her arms.

Lucius chuckled. "Don't you think choosing a name now is a little premature?" he asked. "And besides, what if it's a boy?" Truth was he'd already been thinking of names, too, but he wouldn't admit it. He would feel better once they made it past the first trimester, as well. Narcissa had had two miscarriages before Draco, and both had been heartbreaking.

Ginny smiled knowingly, but it was dark in the car so Lucius couldn't see. "Oh, I'm pretty sure it's a girl. Mothers know these things." _With a little help_, she thought secretly.

"Well, if I remember correctly, neither of us have had many daughters in our families," Lucius pointed out. His family hadn't had one in five generations, and though he didn't know the exact number, he did know that it had been at least that many for Ginny's family, as well. He would love to have a daughter, but the odds were they would have a son. Honestly, he didn't care either way.

"That's what makes our daughter so special."

Lucius smiled because he couldn't argue with that statement. "Very well," he acquiesced. "And yes, I like Amelia. I also like Aurelia and Isadora." He would make sure that they chose a male name, as well, just in case.

"Those are pretty, too. I'm just so excited, Lucius. We can finally have a family again." Ginny often tried to picture what their daughter would look like. Would she have red hair or blond? Would she have green eyes or blue? Maybe she would look nothing like either of them, but Ginny knew she would be beautiful regardless.

"I'm equally excited, Belle Rousse. And this time, I'll do things right. That child will be my world," Lucius promised, never meaning a promise more than now. "No more selfish pursuits that could harm my family." He'd learned his lesson the harshest way possible, and he was not going to repeat that mistake no matter what it took.

Ginny reached for Lucius's hand and squeezed it in silent reply as they continued along the snowy road. She knew his words were truth, and she knew that he would put their daughter on a pedestal, just like he had with Draco. The next number of months would _not_ go by quick enough for her.

* * *

_**An always enthusiastic thank you to HedgehogQuill for her beta work! And extra big hugs go to sjrodgers108, Eveil Woman, skelanimaldiego, Young Mistress Malfoy, Dracoginnylover24, black hair ribbon and Rafaela Porto for your reviews on my last chapter - they mean the world to me! (Come on you 88 favorites and 108 alerts...I'd love to know if you're out there somewhere still reading!)**_

_**Want to see Ginny's ring? Go to my blog page to see! And, strangely enough, no one mentioned the photo manip that I did of Lucius and Ginny. Was it that bad? LOL Well, just to make it easier, go here (just take out the spaces): http : / / cherenee . blogspot . com. I really would like to know what you all think. **_

_**** By the way, the next chapter will contain a crucial reveal, one that you've all been waiting for! ****_


	41. The Reveal

_**Are you ready? **_

* * *

As Lucius sat at his desk and stared at the picture of him and Ginny at the castle, he thought about the tiny embryo growing inside of her. Their child consumed his thoughts, and he was already fiercely protective of it. He'd also come to the conclusion that he was going to do whatever it took to do right by his son or daughter because he wanted his child to be proud of him. Years ago, he'd thought that his involvements would have made Draco proud of him, but all they'd done was torture his son mentally and eventually hurt the entire family. It was a fact that would haunt him forever. He'd give every galleon that had been in his vault at Gringott's to be able to go back and change everything that had happened.

Glancing at the personal email from Etainia that had come in over two hours ago, Lucius promised himself that he would stop playing with fire. The heat wasn't worth getting burned; not anymore. He loved Ginny so much, more than Narcissa and even Riza. She was his fiancée, and she was carrying his precious little miracle child. She deserved better than a grown man who couldn't control his hormones any more than a virginal teen could. He would _not_ step out on her again, whatever it took. And once Lucius Malfoy made up his mind, not even a herd of angry hippogriffs could change it.

* * *

By lunchtime, Etainia had sent another email, this time combining work questions with personal ones. Lucius answered the work ones and ignored the others. It was extremely difficult not to respond like he usually did – he felt a headache coming on, actually – but looking at the picture on his desk and thinking about the baby gave him immense strength and fortitude.

* * *

Around 3:30 that afternoon, Etainia sashayed up to Lucius's desk.

"Teague, are you all right today?" she asked quietly, flashing her cutest smile at him. "You don't seem yourself."

Allowing himself to only glance at her from the email that he was typing (which took much more effort than he thought it would), Lucius replied curtly, "I've been extremely busy today. I haven't time for anything personal." _Focus, focus, focus,_ was the mantra that played in his head. The pull towards her was incredible; Lucius wondered if it had always been like that.

Etainia leaned over and placed her palms flat on the desk, hoping to encourage Lucius to give her some attention by allowing him a view of her breasts that were ballooning out from the confines of her blouse. "I missed you at the New Year's party," she whispered with a suggestive wink.

_Ignore her,_ Lucius continued to remind himself. _She's not worth it. Think of Ginny. Think of your child. _Listening to himself for a change, Lucius reached for the file that Etainia's hands currently rested on. "Excuse me," he said, gently pulling it out from under her. "I'm way behind from the holidays."

Etainia's eyebrows furrowed as she straightened and crossed her arms. She didn't understand; it had been so easy to distract him before. What happened? She'd try again tomorrow. Maybe he really was just busy.

* * *

_"What did you say?" _Soren _had_ heard his co-worker's reply, but it was the opposite of what he'd expected to hear, so he asked him to repeat it just to make sure.

"Mr. Noir, I've worked numerous late nights the past few months," Lucius repeated, standing in front of Soren's desk with his hands clasped behind his back passively. "And I've noticed that I'm usually the only one that works past regular business hours on the cases. I think that it might be prudent to either delegate some of my work or adjust my schedule." He'd thought about it all day; he _had_ to stop staying late, or at least not stay late as often, so that there were fewer opportunities for something to happen with Etainia. Before approaching Soren, he'd had to think about the best way to make his points – and make them credible.

It was the first time that Lucius had told Soren that he would not be able to stay late when asked to, and it had taken Soren by surprise. He'd not expected it from the man that had been so easily manipulated previously.

"So, I'm to understand that you're telling your boss 'no' after he's asked you to stay?"

"I mean no disrespect, Mr. Noir," Lucius assured him, taking a step closer to Soren's desk and donning the same submissive tone that he'd used with Voldemort countless times. "But I just don't think that it's fair for me to continue staying late so frequently when no one else is." It had more to do with being alone with Etainia, but he couldn't mention that, of course.

"Who said that life was fair? This is a place of employment, Teague, not an equality rally." Soren was grinding his teeth together as his narrowed eyes glared dangerously at Lucius. He was not pleased, and bad things happened when he wasn't pleased.

"That's not what I meant," Lucius clarified, with a slight shake of his head. "If my volume of work is so much more than everyone else's in the company that I'm forced to work so many more hours to complete it, then either I'm doing something incorrectly, or I need to delegate some of it. The overtime is welcome, of course, but it is costing the company quite a bit. I know that an astute businessman like yourself would not allow such misappropriations of resources to continue without making adjustments."

Soren had no argument for Lucius, and that annoyed him immensely. He did not like to be caught off guard, and he would make sure to have a little chat with Keiran about it later. "Do you plan to never work late again?"

"I know that I will be required to at some point, but not as often as I've been doing," Lucius replied, knowing by the frown on Soren's face that he was not happy about what he was hearing. "It's been too frequent, and it is taking a heavy toll on me. I will be of no use to you if I land myself in the hospital due to exhaustion. That will cost the company, as well."

Soren forced himself to remain calm because, right now, he wanted to put Lucius in the hospital himself. "You realize that you could be fired for not doing what is asked of you, don't you?" Unfortunately, it was an empty threat; he knew that he couldn't fire Lucius regardless of what he did or said because of Ginny.

"Yes, sir. I do." Lucius had already considered that, but he reasoned that he'd been looking for a job when he'd found that one. He was tired of being subject to everyone around him. With the oppressive tyranny that had controlled his life finally gone, he'd be damned if anyone but him was going to run his life from now on. That's how he'd been before Voldemort's reign of terror, and it was time to return to some of his previous ways; the good ones.

Soren nodded, both impressed and annoyed with his employee's audacity. "Very well, Teague," he relented, saving his battle for another day. "Go home. We'll discuss your workload tomorrow and see what we can do." The only reason that Lucius was still breathing was because the prophecy was more important; killing the Detholusin's husband before the Iloscarin was conceived would obviously destroy everything that his clan had waited twenty years for, and he would not allow his current anger to ruin his clan's entire future.

Lucius inclined his head towards Soren. "Thank you. I greatly appreciate the consideration. Good evening, Mr. Noir."

"Good evening, Teague."

When his office was empty, Soren snarled and folded his arms. It was time to see Ginny again.

* * *

Soren didn't understand. Ginny's car was in the driveway, but there was no answer at the door. He knew Lucius was at work, but she should have been home. He considered seeing if the door was unlocked, but if she _was_ home, how would he explain his unannounced presence? He knocked a few more times, but then he finally gave up and walked back to his car, his frustration growing exponentially. Perhaps one of her other "friends" had picked her up to go to lunch or something. Soren was definitely _not _happy; it was already January, Ginny was still not pregnant, Lucius was getting too independent for his own good and now she wasn't answering the door – something that had never happened previously, even when he'd shown up unannounced. As he drove away, Soren thought that maybe it was time to leave these "friends" his calling card.

* * *

"How did the doctor appointment go?" Lucius asked when he arrived home.

"It was wonderful," Ginny answered happily, a stark contrast to her reaction from the first gyno appointment. "She did something called an ultrasound that showed the little kidney bean. She said that I'm eight weeks and that the fingers and toes are forming. She gave me this book, too." She thought that she'd accepted her pregnancy as fact, but seeing proof on the little screen that something was indeed growing inside of her had brought tears to her eyes along with a whole different level of acceptance.

Lucius took the book from her. "_What To Expect When You're Expecting_," he read. "I suppose this will tell us about Muggle births?" He'd only had experience with magical births, and he assumed that there were quite a few differences, most of which he was sure that he would not like.

"Yes, and I've read through week twelve so far. It's fascinating." Ginny took the book back from Lucius and then looked at him curiously, wondering what he'd think of her suggestion. "You know, we could read it together." She hoped that he would because, while she was excited about the baby, she was a bit scared of delivery, and she would need Lucius's support more than ever. Plus, they would be able to follow the growth and development of their child together, and that appealed to her greatly.

Wanting to be a part of every aspect of the pregnancy, Lucius smiled and pressed his palm against Ginny's temporarily flat stomach, leaning down to kiss her sweetly. "I would love that. We'll start after dinner." He'd missed out on much of Narcissa's pregnancy with Draco, and he did not plan for that to happen this time.

* * *

Two weeks later on February first, Lucius and Ginny's phone rang at two in the morning. She groaned while he lazily stretched over her to pick it up.

"'ello?"

"Teague, it's Mr. Adair. I hate to call so late like this, but there's been an accident."

"Accident?" Lucius repeated, slowly sitting up and turning on the nearby lamp as Ginny rolled over to look at him in concern. "What kind of accident?"

"There has been a small explosion at Veturia's house," Mr. Adair explained, downplaying the severity. "Veturia and Finian are in the hospital. Evie and Oscar are there now."

"Should we head over, as well?"

Ginny sat up then, acutely aware that something was very wrong.

Mr. Adair hesitated before answering. "Actually, you and Shayla should probably come over here."

Lucius was confused and frowned as he glanced at Ginny. "Why?" He heard a heavy sigh through the phone that told him he would not like the next statement made.

"Because you and Shayla are in danger, as well."

Lucius blinked a few times, trying to comprehend what he'd just heard, but he couldn't. "I'm sorry, but I'm not following you. Why would _we_ be in danger?"

"What?" Ginny squeaked, and then her heart dropped to her stomach. _Soren. Oh no. What has he done? _

"Please, Teague. You and Shayla gather some clothes and head over. I'll have a more thorough explanation when you get here, I promise." After the attack on Veturia and Finian, Mr. Adair knew that revealing the truth could not wait one more day; the time had come.

Lucius pursed his lips. He had a hundred questions about Mr. Adair's statements, but the possibility that they could truly be in some sort of danger trumped all of them. "Very well. We'll leave in a few minutes."

Ginny was already out of bed and changing clothes. She didn't know what was happening exactly, but fear had coiled around her heart like a basilisk immobilizing its prey, and she was trembling. She knew that Soren was involved somehow, and that terrified her. Something told her to take the two pictures that she always kept hidden; the one of her family and the one of Draco.

"Why are you bringing those?" Lucius asked when he noticed.

"I don't know. I just…I don't like how this feels."

Lucius's eyes met hers, and he saw the reflection of his fear in them. "I don't either. Let's go."

* * *

A very worried Madame, Mr. Adair and Mara greeted an equally worried Lucius and Ginny at the front door.

"Have you heard how Veturia and Finian are?" Ginny asked immediately.

"Yes," Madame Adair answered. "Evie just called. First, Mara would you please take their belongings to the guest bedroom off the kitchen? Teague, Shayla, if you'll follow Mr. Adair into the sitting room please, I'll prepare some drinks and join you. We've got quite a bit to explain."

Mara took their bags to the bedroom while Madame headed for the kitchen. Lucius and Ginny followed Mr. Adair into the sitting room and settled themselves on the couch. Neither understood what was going on, and they looked at each other questioningly.

A couple minutes later, Madame entered the room with a tray of drinks for everyone.

"Alcohol?" Lucius asked when he noticed the glass decanter with the amber colored liquid in it. "It's after midnight!"

"Brandy for everyone but Shayla," Madame explained, her eyes already offering an apology to them as she handed out the glasses. "You'll need it, I'm afraid."

Mara joined them then.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked, unable to wait any longer. "Why are we in danger?"

Mr. Adair looked as if he hadn't slept for some time, stubble on his face and dark circles under his eyes. He quickly glanced at his wife, who nodded, and then he took a deep breath.

"Veturia and Finian were attacked," Mr. Adair began. "They've suffered second and third degree burns from an explosion at their home. They were assaulted by people who are affiliated with Soren." He downed his brandy immediately, hoping it would ease his nerves.

"Soren?" Lucius repeated in surprise. Ginny, unfortunately, wasn't surprised.

"Yes, and I'm afraid that it has to do with you, Shayla," Mr. Adair added, pouring himself a little more to drink.

Lucius glanced at Ginny, whose eyes were wide in alarm, and then he looked back at Mr. Adair. "Please tell us what is going on," Lucius beseeched, sitting on the very edge of the couch. "Why would Soren attack Veturia and Finian, and how could Shayla possibly be involved?"

"This is all going to sound very farfetched," Madame Adair prefaced, purposely keeping her voice calm and even. "But I assure you that every bit of it is real." As she sipped her drink, she wished like hell that there was something they could do to soften the blow that they were about to administer, but there was no easy way to prepare Lucius and Ginny for the whole truth.

"My wife and I are part of two feuding clans," Mr. Adair began, knowing that he would change their lives forever with his next few words. "Elven clans, to be specific."

"_What?_" Lucius and Ginny asked simultaneously.

* * *

_**Oh, I'm SO evil! I don't usually leave you with such cliffhangers, do I? I look forward to your comments and thoughts about THIS revelation! **_

_**My beta, HedgehogQuill, is fabulous - thank you! I also must thank fury-shashka for 'previewing' this chapter! **_

_**To those who reviewed my last chapter - Eveil Woman, sjrodgers108, skelanimaldiego, fury-shashka, Young Mistress Malfoy, Lyssa117, Dracoginnylover24, black hair ribbon and The darkness princess - you just don't know how happy your comments make me, and I appreciate all of you taking a couple minutes of your time to share them with me. **_

_**One more note; I have finally made a Facebook page for my photography. Here is the link - http : / www . facebook . com / pages / CR-Photography / 132104403525594 (get rid of the spaces), or you can find it in my profile if you'd like to take a peek. I have LOTS to add, so 'like' me to stay updated!**___


	42. The Reveal Pt 2

**Ginny is a _what_? Read on to find out!**

* * *

Mr. Adair and his wife waved a hand over each of their ears to reveal the pointed tips that they usually kept concealed with their magic.

Ginny gasped and covered her mouth briefly. Remembering what the house elves at Hogwarts looked like, she remarked, "But you're human." Elves were short little creatures that weren't all that pleasant to look at, not attractive humans, weren't they?

"We usually do project a human-like appearance," Madame Adair explained, her soft brown eyes full of compassion for Lucius and Ginny. "We are the leaders of the Loinnir clan."

Lucius downed his brandy in one swallow. "And something tells me that Soren is of the other clan," he concluded, shaking his head. He could hardly believe what he was hearing. He wondered how – or if – they were related to house elves, as those were the only kind of elves that he'd ever heard of. Where did these two clans come from? Why were they feuding? And how in the hell did Ginny and he end up in the middle of them? Dear Merlin. And just when his life had reached an acceptable place of happiness and contentment; he knew it had been too good to be true.

Mr. Adair nodded, sipping his second glass of brandy. "Yes, Soren and his wife are the leaders of the Duchan clan."

Ginny thought for sure that she'd be sick as she drank her apple juice; her stomach churning dangerously. She'd known Soren was bad news, and she'd put herself in harm's way numerous times. What the hell had she been thinking? Then she had another disconcerting thought.

"Keiran and Milana are part of his clan, aren't they?" she asked.

"Yes," Madame Adair answered with a slow nod.

"What about Veturia and Evie?" Ginny continued. "And Mara – are you an elf, too?"

"No, I'm not," Mara answered, shaking her head. "I'm human."

"So are Veturia and her family," Mr. Adair confirmed.

Lucius reached for the decanter to pour himself more brandy. Since he'd been surrounded by magic – and non-human creatures – all of his life, the existence of elves did not alarm him. He _was_ surprised, however, that he and Ginny had managed to stumble into the middle of them, and into a feud, no less. Only _they_ could escape from one manticore nest and blindly climb right into another.

"Tell us about the clans," Lucius requested, trying to keep his emotions in check. He forced himself to focus on the facts; fretting over _how_ they got into this mess would accomplish nothing. "Why are they feuding?"

"Our two clans were originally one," Mr. Adair explained, leaning back in his leather armchair. "The Enrai – high king – ruled for centuries until his two eldest sons came into what we call the Enlightenment Age. It's when we officially become an adult and are allowed to use our magic to its fullest extent. Unfortunately, the brothers began to quarrel over everything. One wanted to steal land from the humans and control them by force. He even wanted to go to war with other clans to expand the kingdom. The other son wanted to live peacefully, as the clan had done for thousands of years. He found no reason to harm humans, nor did he wish to take land from them or other clans. The Enrai forbid his first born son from recruiting an army, but the son did it, anyway. He thought that if he could just show their father how wealthy and powerful they could be, then he'd be able to change his mind. Ignoring the Enrai's pleas to stop, the oldest son continued on with his own agenda, quickly gathering followers. The father was so heartbroken over his son's disobedience and the growing division in the clan, he fell ill and died.

"By that point, the split was clear. Some agreed with the oldest brother while the rest agreed with the younger brother who wanted nothing but peace. That quarrel and those divisions are what created the two clans. The Duchans have been fighting to conquer –and ultimately annihilate – the Loinnirs ever since."

Lucius understood; he'd had first hand experience with power-hungry people like that, unfortunately, and he knew just how narrow-minded and destructive they could be to get what they wanted. "But that doesn't explain why they attacked Veturia," he pointed out. "And how are we involved in this feud in the first place if we're not elven? It started long before any of us were even born."

"There is an ancestral spirit called Izindu that has been speaking to us for thousands of years," Madame Adair explained. "She's a prophet, and she is highly revered by both clans for she does not appear often. She has made only two prophecies in the past five hundred years."

"What were they?" Ginny asked curiously, completely enthralled by what she was hearing, though still fearful of how she was involved.

Madame Adair glanced at her husband before continuing. "The first prophecy foretold the split of the clan. The second prophecy was made just twenty years ago. It happened while I was giving birth, actually."

Ginny's eyebrows furrowed. "But Caelia's just a few months old," she stated innocently, not realizing that her entire existence was about to be turned upside down.

Madame looked down briefly when emotion threatened to consume her. She'd told herself that she would not cry, but the pain that she'd endured was just too much to suppress. "I had a child twenty years ago – " she continued, looking up as a couple droplets slipped down her cheeks. " – a beautiful baby girl with red hair and eyes as green as the forest – but while I was in labor, Izindu appeared and spoke a prophecy over her." Wiping more tears, she looked at her husband in a silent plea for him to continue.

"The prophecy said that the Detholusin with titian hair would end the rivalry between the clans. She would be sent far away, but she would find her way home accompanied by a man with hair of Isabelline when it was time to conceive the Iloscarin. To secure peace, no Duchan male should impregnate her – only the gentlest Loinnir male – lest darkness fall upon the land forever," Mr. Adair recited. "Detholusin means 'chosen one', and Iloscarin 'peace maker'." He waited with bated breath to see what Ginny's reaction would be.

It was at that moment that Ginny felt something shift internally that she would never be able to explain. It was as if every question that she'd ever cast out into the universe was suddenly answered in an instant. All of the things about her life that had seemed out of place instantaneously made sense. Random memories immediately flashed through her mind - making all the dishes fly out of the cabinet during a temper tantrum when she was three, hopping on a broom and riding it like she'd been doing it for years when she was six, being told a few years ago that when she was an infant, she'd constantly played with her ears, having a natural aptitude with spells and charms as soon as she could hold a wand. Tom Riddle's use of her energy, though, was what tied everything up with a proverbial bow for her.

"Oh my god," Ginny breathed, gazing at the Adairs and knowing exactly who they were. "I'm the Detholusin." She wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh or cry.

Madame Adair lost the battle with her tears as she placed her empty glass on the table beside of her and reached for a handful of tissues. "Yes," she cried, nodding. "You are the Detholusin, Daughter."

Ginny sat quietly in a type of catatonic shock, trying to absorb what she'd just heard while Lucius slammed his glass down on the coffee table, stood up and began to pace.

"This is insane," he hissed, shaking his head and waving his arms. "She is – I _know_ her family, for crying out loud! I've known them most of my life, in fact!"

"Molly's cousin, Mafalda, was our midwife at that time," Mr. Adair explained, trying to remain as calm as possible because he'd known the truth would be a great shock to them. "When we received the prophecy, we all knew that the child would be in grave danger and that she would have to be protected at all costs. Prophecies are revealed to both clans, so we knew that the Duchans would try to kidnap her and hide her away until the Age of Maturity. Mafalda told us that a seventh baby boy had just been born to her cousin in England, and that she would exchange ours for hers. She assured us that the baby would be raised with love and well taken care of. We knew it was wrong on so many levels to switch the children, of course, but we were beyond desperate, so we all agreed, reluctantly, and allowed Mafalda to make the switch."

"But no one ever mentioned a boy!" Lucius argued, still motioning wildly with his arms while he paced as his face reddened in frustration. "Wouldn't Molly have known that her own child had been switched? And what about the rest of the family that knew of the son?"

"Simple spells," Mr. Adair answered, lifting one eyebrow. "Surely you of all people understand how they work, _Lucius_."

Ginny's head snapped up while Lucius spun around in mid-step, his icy eyes narrowed in suspicion towards the other man. He was certain that his heart had just stopped beating.

"How do you know – "

"Ginny's our _child_," Madame Adair reminded him, her tears having slowed. "We kept up with her life as much as we could, and Mafalda provided us with information occasionally."

Lucius continued pacing, his confusion and ire increasing with each step. He'd heard some outlandish tales in his life, but this one took the cauldron cake. He finally stopped in front of Mr. Adair and crossed his arms, the crease between his furrowed brows growing deeper. "So, you're telling me that she is an _elf_ and that she's supposed to be bear someone's child from _your_ clan to bring peace again _and_ that her entire life up to this point has been a farce?" he asked, his incredulity unmistakable. "How in the name of bloody _Merlin _are we supposed to believe that?"

The months of mental torment from her dreams, the stress of hiding her illicit trysts along with the current turn of events – not to mention her raging pregnancy hormones – all fused together to make Ginny a blubbering mess. "It's all t-true," she sobbed, wiping tears. "Think about it, Lucius. There h-hasn't been a girl in my family in s-seven generations. My magical abilities often matched my older brothers's, and s-sometimes surpassed theirs with little effort. And that's why Tom could use my energy because I was m-more than just a witch." She shook her head. "And it's also why Soren h-has been after me from the day he met me." She should have known that there was more to Soren's pursuance of her than just an unhappy marriage. He'd known who – and what – she was from the very start. He'd been wooing her, essentially, hoping that he would get her pregnant so that his clan would conquer the other and rule forever. She was angry, she was scared and she felt like a fool.

Lucius walked back to the couch, instantly concerned about Ginny. "What are you talking about?" he asked as Madame Adair knelt in front of her and handed her a box of tissues. "What do you mean he's been after you?" He was certain that he would not like where this subject would end. If Soren had hurt Ginny in any way, he'd kill him, clan leader or not.

"He's had some s-sort of mental affect on me, and he's b-been bombarding my dreams for months," Ginny stammered, taking a couple tissues to wipe her face, having discarded her juice. "And then he started c-coming around the house and – " But she couldn't finish because she began to sob again, and she simply couldn't stop. Madame Adair quickly embraced her, and Ginny was thankful for it because she wasn't sure how much more she could take before losing her mind completely.

"And what?" Lucius prompted, but his voice was softer. "Ginny, what did he do? Please tell me." The concern towards Ginny trumped his frustration at the moment. What the hell had Soren done? How had _anything_ happened without his knowledge of it? When had he become so damned oblivious?

Mara stood from her chair and sat down on the couch on the other side of Ginny. "Do you want me to tell him?" she offered, lightly rubbing her back. Mara had known that revealing the truth would be difficult, but the Adairs had quickly decided that it had to be done after receiving the call from Evie about the attack.

Ginny nodded as Madame continued to hold her. She just couldn't stop crying. Her life had already fallen apart once, and she felt like it was falling apart again. Her mother hadn't been her mother? That meant her entire family hadn't really been her family. She was an elf, but she couldn't wrap her brain around that at all. An _elf_? Questions assaulted her mind, but she was too distraught to process them. And Soren; Lucius would certainly leave her once he learned what she'd done. Her life was over. Again.

"Soren has been blackmailing her since Halloween; he's been using his magic to invade her dreams to ultimately make her receptive to his advances," Mara told Lucius matter-of-factly, but her tone was gentle. "He threatened to fire you if she didn't agree to allow him certain physical liberties. He's known from the beginning that she was the Detholusin, and he's been attempting to impregnate her."

Lucius immediately saw red as his blood burned white hot through his veins. How dare that son of a bitch threaten Ginny and force himself on her! "I'll kill him," he seethed, standing up and rushing towards the door. He might not have a wand, but he had two hands that he could wrap around Soren's neck and snap it, and he was not so far removed from his past that he wasn't capable of such.

Mr. Adair hurried over to Lucius and blocked his path, firmly gripping his shoulders and pushing him back. "Soren is ten times more powerful than your dark lord was," he exclaimed, not surprised by Lucius's explosive reaction. "You'll be dead before you can bat an eye at him. Is that what you want for Ginny? For her to have to raise your child alone?"

"But Soren threatened her!" Lucius shouted, pointing back towards the couch where Ginny sat. "He forced her to –"

"I know, Lucius," Mr. Adair soothed, still trying to push the understandably irate man backwards. "Ginny is my _daughter_; I understand the want to strike Soren down. How hard do you think it's been all of these years to stay out of her life, especially when she was in danger? How would you like it if you had to stay out of your newborn's life? You _cannot_ go after Soren. You are _not_ in your world, and you _will _be killed if you try to go after him."

"If you're both elves, then you should be as powerful as he is," Lucius exclaimed, shoving Mr. Adair away from him, but not heading for the door. "So why haven't _you_ killed him?"

"Killing the leader doesn't always end the revolt," Mr. Adair stated, his chest heaving from his efforts to keep Lucius from leaving. He could have used magic to stop him, but Mr. Adair knew that would only make matters worse. "Sometimes it escalates it." He hated his next statement, but the entire truth had to be told. "Besides that, he's my brother."

Ginny, whose sobs had quieted a little, looked over to where the two men were standing. "What? But you have different last names."

"Soren changed his," Mr. Adair explained, glancing down briefly before looking over at Ginny. "Said he refused to carry the disgraced family name and that the new clan should not be embarrassed with such."

Lucius studied Mr. Adair for a few moments, the sadness in the other man's voice telling, and suddenly, the picture became a little clearer, though Lucius still didn't understand it all. "The Enrai that you spoke of was your father."

Mr. Adair nodded slowly. "Yes, he was."

"How old are you?" Ginny asked, looking back and forth between the Adairs.

"Hundreds of years," Madame answered vaguely, not wanting to tell them the actual numbers. She knew Lucius and Ginny were having great difficulty accepting all that they were hearing, but they had to – their future and their child's future depended on it. Ages weren't important right now.

A pregnant silence fell upon the room and hung above everyone like oppressive London fog. Lucius was beyond frustrated, Ginny was terrified, Mara was worried and the Adairs were wondering if they had done the right thing.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Lucius finally asked, crossing his arms again. "Why have you kept us in the dark for so long about something this consequential?"

Madame Adair and her husband exchanged glances again.

"We thought that it would have put you in even more danger if we told you too soon," Madame answered apologetically. "And as long as Soren thinks that he can still impregnate Ginny, he will not harm her."

"We have to leave then," Lucius rambled, unable to think clearly. "We'll pack our few belongings and – "

"And what, Lucius? Soren can track you down in a matter of hours without proper protection," Mr. Adair told him.

"There is a plan in place to safely relocate you," Madame revealed, reaching for Ginny's hands and squeezing in encouragement. "But we're about a month or so away from being ready."

"Move us to where?" Ginny asked.

"We'll be able to tell you as time gets closer," Madame replied, hating that she didn't have a better answer for her. Veturia and Mara knew more details about the plan, so it was better for them to explain later.

Lucius rubbed his face with both hands and exhaled slowly. "Can we continue in the morning?" he asked warily. "I just – I need some time to process all of this." He was a mess of emotions and thoughts; his stomach was queasy, and it felt like one hundred games of Exploding Snap were ricocheting around in his head, so continuing the current conversation would be pointless.

"Me too," Ginny agreed, reaching for another tissue.

"Of course," Mr. Adair replied, nodding in complete understanding. "We're truly sorry to reveal all of this with no warning, but we just couldn't wait another day."

"I don't understand everything just yet, but I'm glad that you told us," Ginny responded as she stood on wobbly legs. "It explains so much in my life." It caused more questions, too, but they could wait until tomorrow.

"I've got something that you two can take if you can't sleep," Madame offered. "I'll leave it out in the kitchen."

"Thank you," Lucius replied. "That would be much appreciated."

* * *

_**Well! What do you all think about that? Comments are so very welcome! Thanks to skelanimaldiego, Callidora-Malfoy, Red Writer, Lyssa117, black hair ribbon, Young Mistress Malfoy, sjrodgers108, Dracoginnylover24, Eveil Woman and fury-shashka who were kind enough to leave reviews for the last chapter. And thank you to SocksForDobby who left a review of the first chapter - a newbie! **_

_**Big hugs to HedgehogQuill for being a wonderful beta and to fury-shashka for taking time out of her day to preview my chapters for me.**_

_**On a side note, for those who like The Guess Who, they were recently at Epcot, and I have many concert pictures on my FB page if you'd like to go see. http : / / www. facebook . com / pages / CR-Photography / 132104403525594 (take out the spaces). **_

_**I'm even on Twitter now! Each day I share what the 'National Day of _' is. This is something that I started at work, and it's been kind of fun. Did you know this past Sunday was Viagra Day? Did you know that there is a Chocolate Covered Raisins day? Follow me and astound your friends with completely useless knowledge. HAHA! http: / / twitter. com / #! / CR_Photography **_


	43. The Reveal Pt 3

**_All does not bode well behind closed doors..._**

* * *

When Ginny closed the bedroom door, she couldn't shake the feeling that Lucius was mad at her. He hadn't said much to her the past hour – only asked her what Soren had done – and he'd barely looked at her. She watched as he folded back the covers before he changed into his pajamas. She could tell by his quick, jerky movements that he was upset. Wrapping her arms around her body, Ginny was afraid that her worst fear was coming true. The thought of being without Lucius overwhelmed her, but she did not want to draw things out if he truly wanted to leave her after what she'd done. She couldn't blame him, really.

"If you plan to leave, just tell me now," Ginny commented, her voice little more than a whisper. It hurt just to say the words. Her eyes filled with tears once more at the thought of being without him.

Lucius, who had been buttoning up his pajama top, stopped and dropped his arms. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily, his back facing her. He didn't want to be angry at her, especially given everything that they'd just been told, but he certainly wasn't happy. He'd just found out that his fiancée had been having sex with his boss – what man wouldn't be upset about that, regardless of the circumstance?

_You bloody hypocrite_, his inner voice admonished. _How can you possibly be angry with her?_ _You've been doing essentially the same thing!_

Lucius shook his head at his thoughts. Well, he couldn't argue that. He supposed what was really bothering him was wondering which one of them had fathered the child growing inside of her. He'd been so ecstatic at the thought of being a father again, but the possibility that the child could be Soren's was beyond sickening, and he could not pretend otherwise.

"Do you know which one of us is the father?" The tone of Lucius's voice was tense and sharp, and it was easy to tell that he was speaking through clenched teeth.

"You are," Ginny answered quickly. "How can you ask me that?"

Lucius spun around and glared at Ginny as if she were Voldemort reincarnated. "Because you've been _fucking_ _my boss_," he spat vehemently, his nostrils flaring like a bull that was ready to charge. "That baby could be his just as easily as mine – that's how."

"But it's not," Ginny insisted, her stomach knotting painfully. She couldn't remember the last time he'd looked at her with such abhorrence, and it cut her deep. "I found out Christmas Eve at work. Mara knew about Soren and –"

"_Don't say his bloody name!_" Lucius hissed, folding his arms and looking away.

"Mara knew what was going on, and she'd had a suspicion that I was pregnant, so she had a test for me to take," Ginny hastily explained. "She knew how upset I was thinking that it could be S – his – so she called Veturia and asked her to come over. Veturia did something – I don't know what exactly – but she confirmed that it was yours."

"_That_ sounds reliable," Lucius scoffed with a roll of his eyes. "You'll have to forgive me if I can't just blindly believe you."

"Why would Veturia lie about something like that?"

"I don't know, Ginny. Why would the Adairs lie about who and what they are? Everyone around us seems to have secrets tangled up in their own agendas, so who's to say that she doesn't, as well?" At that exact moment, Lucius trusted no one, and he wondered if he should rethink his current view of Muggles…and of elves, for that matter.

"So, what do you want me to do, Lucius?" Ginny asked, her voice quivering with unbidden emotion. "Do you want me to abort it? I can't change what's happened. I didn't know what else to do when he threatened me. I'll be damned if I'll sleep in the forest again and – "

"You could have told me when he threatened you."

Ginny narrowed her eyes, her fear quickly morphing into anger. "Right; because you're being so reasonable and understanding about it now?"

Lucius huffed and shook his head derisively. "Unlike you, _I'm_ only human. I can only handle so much, and tonight has pushed even my boundaries."

Ginny gritted her teeth together. She wanted to slap him for what he'd just said. She wanted to flail her arms around and yell and scream, but she knew that it wouldn't do any good.

"Fuck you," she spat instead, stomping over to the bed to yank off a pillow and blanket before flinging open the bedroom door and slamming it behind her, not really caring if anyone heard it or not.

Heading back out to the couch, Ginny was fuming. _Selfish bastard_, she seethed. Didn't he understand that her world had just been turned upside down, too? He had no right to punish her when she was in a worse predicament than him. _She_ was the one in danger. _She_ was the bloody "chosen one". She'd done what she'd done for _them_. Why couldn't he understand that? _It's not like he hasn't done worse things in his life. Fucking hypocrite._

She knew that sleep would not come quickly, but Ginny lay down anyway, and she pulled the blanket over her. She hated life. Just when she and Lucius had reached a new level of happiness, it was ripped away from them once more. She wondered if maybe they should just give up before it got any worse – if that was even possible.

A few minutes later as Ginny lay awake in the dark replaying Lucius's hurtful statements over and over in her head, she heard someone approaching and sat up.

"What's happened?" Madame Adair asked quietly as she turned on a nearby lamp, having taken her time preparing for bed. Unfortunately, she'd anticipated there might be some words of frustration between Lucius and Ginny, and the sound of a door slamming had confirmed her suspicions.

"I'm sorry if I woke you," Ginny prefaced as her new biological mother sat beside her. "I just didn't feel like arguing with him about who is or who isn't the baby's father, so I came out here."

Madame Adair nodded in understanding. "Lucius questions his paternity," she stated. "He doubts Veturia." Mara had told her about the spell that Veturia had used to determine who the father was.

Ginny nodded slowly. "He said that if everyone has kept all these secrets from us that perhaps Veturia is lying, as well, to suit her own needs," she explained. "And I don't know what she did, so that just makes it worse."

"He's not experienced much pure love, has he?" Madame asked rhetorically, shaking her head. "He's been inundated with pretense and prejudice, and he's surrounded himself with liars and thieves most of his life. Just when he started over and thought he'd made a new life for himself, those he somewhat trusted revealed their deception, though it had been for good reason; you wanted to maintain your way of living, and we wanted to keep you safe. I can only imagine how betrayed he must feel."

Ginny had no argument for Madame's statements; she'd summed up Lucius's life perfectly. "But I can't change it any more than he can change what I am," she replied. "We can't continue on if he thinks the child is Soren's. I just…I don't know what to do." She felt as helpless as she did when she was sitting in the shack waiting for Lucius to wake up after the war, except now was even worse because she was with child.

Madame Adair smiled and patted the top of Ginny's thigh. "Let me explain something to both of you," she requested. "I think it'll help."

With a shrug, Ginny replied, "It couldn't hurt at this point."

* * *

Lucius sat on the end of the bed, staring down at the floor. How Muggles could believe in a god was beyond him. He'd heard them talk about "god" at work, but he knew there couldn't possibly be one because, surely, a supposed being of love wouldn't do to Lucius what had just been done. Or maybe there _was_ a god, and it was exacting revenge on Lucius for his past choices in life. But hadn't he already paid handsomely for his sins with his son's life and with losing his heritage? Why had he survived at all if he was just going to continue suffering? He would have been better off dead.

Tears leaked from the corners of Lucius's eyes as his lips quivered. He'd never be able to put into words the immense joy that had filled him when Ginny announced her pregnancy. He'd felt as if the universe was acknowledging how much he and his family had suffered and recognizing their last minute efforts to right the wrongs that had been done by bestowing upon him the ultimate miracle of a child with a woman that had rescued him – saved his life, truthfully – and who had stood by his side when he'd been at his very lowest; a woman he loved dearly.

Ginny was everything that Lucius could ask for, and then some. However, never in a thousand years did he imagine that she could have relations with another man behind his back. He'd heard her excuse – Soren had threatened his job, and she was protecting it – but it didn't make him feel better. He knew that he wasn't always the most reasonable man, but she still could have come to him. Yes, he probably would have gotten angry, and he would have threatened to do something rash, but she'd handled his virulence before. She would have calmed him down, eventually, and then they could have discussed it. Of course, they wouldn't have known the whole story at that point, but she _still_ could have told him.

Lucius didn't blame the child for anything, obviously, but if it _was_ Soren's, he could not love it. He understood that there were extenuating circumstances, but it changed nothing for him. Lucius could only love _his_ child, a life created from _his_ seed, not from another man's, and certainly not Soren's. He _hated_ the man; he'd kill him right now if he had the means.

There was no way around it – he and Ginny were in a big mess this time, and he wasn't sure if they could rebound from it. Perhaps if he had some sort of proof that the child was his, he could return to his previous state of joy. But what about the prophecy and the fact that Ginny was _elven_? What in the hell did he do with _that _bit of information?

Lucius decided to go to bed. Continuing to sit there and brood over everything would accomplish absolutely nothing. When he stood, there was a knock on the door, and he paused before answering.

"Lucius, it's Madame Adair. I need to explain something to you and Ginny, and I don't think it should wait."

Lucius wiped away a couple more tears and reluctantly opened the door.

"Sorry for bothering you," Madame apologized as she and Ginny entered. "But I know you're questioning the paternity of the child." Lucius and Ginny sat on the end of the bed. "I can only imagine how upsetting that must be on top of everything else that we unloaded on you, and – while I assure you that you _are_ the father – I know you require a bit more credible explanation, which you deserve. Ginny is hearing this for the first time, as well."

"And how do I know that what you're about to say is not another lie?" Lucius wanted more than anything to believe Madame Adair, but how could he put any faith in her words after all of the deceit that had taken place?

"You're an intelligent, powerful and skilled wizard, Lucius, so I'm sure that you can utilize your magic and a little discernment to answer your own question," Madame prefaced with a knowing smile, purposely making eye contact with him.

Lucius immediately attempted _Legilimency_ on her, and he was relieved when there was no mental barrier to stop him. _I'll just see what's truth and what's not for myself_, he thought, keeping eye contact as Madame began her explanation.

"If Soren had impregnated Ginny, at the very moment of conception an unbreakable bond would have been created between them. She would have had an unexplainable desire to remain by his side regardless of you or anyone else."

_Well, I could detect no untruths in that statement_, Lucius thought. In fact, he was vaguely aware of a memory of a conversation that Madame must have had years ago about that exact subject matter, and whoever she had been speaking to had told her the same thing.

"Because of her elven genetics and the prophecy," Madame continued. "If you'd tried to keep Ginny away from Soren for too long, she would have felt physical pain from the separation."

Again, Lucius could only sense truth in her words, and he was able to get a glimpse of when Madame has been pregnant with Ginny. Mr. Adair had been away for some time, and Madame had suffered physically towards the end of his absence. He wondered if that bond was part of their biology. Would Ginny experience that with him if he were away from her for some reason for too long?

"She would have done anything, including harming you, to return to Soren's side," Madame concluded. "Because Ginny is here with us, it is impossible for her to be carrying his child."

Lucius's expression softened, his previous ire doused. Everything Madame had said _was _truth; at least he'd sensed only truth. He was hesitantly optimistic and remained quiet.

"I know you're both upset and confused, but please don't turn on each other," Madame encouraged them. "Don't give Soren the satisfaction; he would love nothing more than to come between you."

"Thank you for the explanation," Ginny said as Madame bid them goodnight, softly closing the door behind her when she left. It was up to them now.

As Lucius sat, he wondered if what he'd sensed from Madame was a continuance of the farce. Elven magic was obviously stronger, so had she used that to her advantage? He couldn't help but be skeptical; his past often pushed him to the point of distrusting anything and everything.

_Let it go,_ his inner voice urged. _Ginny is her daughter. She doesn't want Soren to be the father any more than you do. And you know that you felt the truth in her words. Stop fighting. Ginny's hurting, too._

Ginny sat quietly, unsure of if she should stay or go back out to the couch. She cast a shy glance to her side, but Lucius was just staring at the floor. The thought of having a bond with Soren like Madame had described was beyond disturbing. If Lucius couldn't believe _that_ explanation, then she didn't know if they stood any chance. She waited for what felt like an eternity, but when Lucius remained silent, she assumed that he hadn't believed Madame. _Well_, she thought sadly. _I've done all I can. No reason to keep sitting here wishing for something that isn't going to happen._

When Ginny sighed and stood, intent on returning to the couch as she was beyond exhausted, Lucius reached for her hand.

"I was able to use _Legilimency_ on her," he revealed as Ginny turned to look at him curiously. "I did not detect any deception in her explanation." Lucius was still cautious, but being able to see and feel the truth in Madame's mind did make him feel a little better. He also knew that if he let Ginny walk out of that room, nothing would be the same between them, and regardless of what he'd learned tonight, he couldn't let that happen.

Ginny noticed that Lucius's protective emotional wall of malevolence had lowered, and it gave her hope. "Does that mean you believe the child is yours then?"

Lucius's bloodshot eyes slipped from Ginny's anxious gaze down to her abdomen where he lifted a hand and touched her there gently. He swallowed the lump of emotion that had lodged itself in his throat. "You have to understand what this child means to me," he spoke, his voice a ragged, shaky whisper. "I lost a son that I loved more than anything, and then I persuaded a woman – a woman whom I loved very much – to abort a child that we both wanted but knew we couldn't have. After all of the evils in my life, the gift of another child was overwhelming." He dropped his hand and his head, shaking the latter slowly. "And then the thought that it could have been his was just…it was more than I could handle to have one more thing taken from me…especially another child…_our child_." His last few words were barely audible.

When Lucius looked up at Ginny then, she saw that his troubled blue eyes were swimming in a pool of unshed tears, and she reached for his hands, her heart breaking in two.

"All I want is to be with you," Ginny told him, her voice cracking. "I just want to love you and be happy. I did what I thought I had to to protect the little that we'd been able to accomplish since arriving here. I know it wasn't right, but –"

"You were under his influence," Lucius quietly reminded her. "You would not have behaved in that manner under normal circumstances, Ginny – I know that." Immediately, he had a suspicion that Etainia was somehow involved, as well, which meant that he had, more than likely, been under some magical influence, too. It wouldn't make what he'd done permissible by any means, but it would explain his lack of self control around his co-worker. He briefly considered admitting his indiscretions to Ginny, but he couldn't – there had been enough pain for one night.

"I just…I feel so awful, influence or not," Ginny commented, sniffing and forcing away more tears. "Not a very Gryffindor-like thing to do, huh?"

Lucius smirked at the mention of her house as a couple tears spilled from his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. He squeezed Ginny's hands and remarked, "It was very Slytherin of you, actually."

Ginny smiled then, relieved that she would not lose Lucius, as she wasn't sure that she could have dealt with that on top of everything else. "I suppose in a way, yes."

Lucius sniffed a couple times. "Do you think our child would be sorted into Gryffindor or Slytherin?"

Both of them knew it wouldn't be sorted into either, but Ginny answered lightheartedly, "Probably Ravenclaw."

Lucius chuckled then and let go of Ginny's hands to wipe away his tears. "You're probably right. Bloody birds."

Ginny sat down beside Lucius. "Can we go to sleep now? It's after two, and I'm about to pass out from physical and emotional exhaustion."

Lucius nodded. "I was just – " He almost said _scared_. " – being an ass earlier. I know this isn't easy for you, either. Yes, let's go to sleep, Belle Rousse. Hopefully tomorrow will be a better day."

Lucius and Ginny knew that there were still questions to ask and problems to solve, but they lay close and did their best to concentrate on their life together and what it would mean to be a family. They'd come so far together; neither was ready to give up on the other yet.

* * *

_**Lucius and Ginny have had a rough day, haven't they?**_

_**Thanks to Eveil Woman, sjrodgers108, Callidora-Malfoy, Avalon-Mist, Dracoginnylover24, Lyssa117 and black hair ribbon for reviewing the previous chapter. You guys keep me going! *hands out Godiva chocolates to all***_

_**Special thanks, as always, to HedgehogQuill for being a super-duper beta, and to fury-shashka for giving me challenges and helping me think outside of my literary box!**_

_**I've decided to use my newly created Twitter account for updating everything that I'm involved in - photography, writing, my Etsy shop, my health blog, etc. - SO that means when I'm working on a new chapter or when I'm editing it or when I've sent it to aforementioned super-duper beta (you get the idea), you will be up to date. No more wondering 'what the heck is Velvet Storm doing?' and 'why isn't this woman posting a chapter for us already?'. If you've got an account, we'll follow each other! Here it is again - http: / / twitter. com / #! / CR_Photography. (Delete the spaces, of course!)**_

_**Looking forward to your comments/reviews/suggestions/jokes and anything else that you'd like to share with me!**_


	44. The Next Morning

_**Lucius and Mr. Adair have a little heart to heart...**_

* * *

It was ten o'clock Saturday morning before Lucius and Ginny shuffled into the kitchen. The night before weighed heavily on them, and it was painfully obvious by the worry etched on their faces and the dark circles under their eyes.

"Good morning," Mara greeted with a sympathetic smile. "Would you like coffee or tea?" She knew it was difficult for Lucius and Ginny right now, but she was relieved that the truth was out. The weeks of keeping it from them had been a nightmare – and a dangerous one at that.

"Coffee," Lucius and Ginny answered, simultaneously exchanging tired glances. Tea would not be enough for either of them after last night. Both of them had tossed and turned continually, so any restful sleep had been nonexistent.

Mara quickly poured two cups of coffee and put them at the table where Lucius and Ginny had sat down.

"Here you go. Sugar and creamer are right there in the servers. If you're hungry, there's a bowl of fruit in the fridge, or I could fix some eggs and rashers, if you'd like."

"No, thank you," Lucius replied before sipping his coffee, relishing the warmth that coated and soothed his dry throat. He was still in a bit of a fog, and the thought of food made him nauseous.

"Just coffee," Ginny stated, reaching for the servers. "Where are the…er…my parents?" She really wasn't sure what to call the Adairs now; they _were_ her parents, but they didn't feel like it. Just yesterday, they'd been her employers.

"Evie called a couple hours ago," Mara answered, leaning back against the counter near the sink. "Veturia woke this morning, and they went to the hospital to see her."

Ginny shook her head and stared vacantly into her coffee, now colored light beige from the added cream. "It's all my fault." If she hadn't befriended Veturia and Evie, they never would have been in danger. She felt physically ill about the attack on their family.

"Please don't think that way. From what I've heard, Soren has been doing these kinds of things long before you arrived. He's just evil, he is." Mara sipped her coffee and studied Lucius and Ginny, who both understandably looked a thousand miles away. "You two must have questions."

"So many that we don't even know where to start," Lucius commented with a shake of his head as he stared blankly at the top of the table. His brain had essentially shut down from the barrage of questions and thoughts flying around in his mind.

"Same here," Ginny agreed, sipping more coffee. She'd woken up that morning praying to whatever deity might exist that the night before had been a bad dream.

Mara placed her empty cup in the sink. "Well, the Adairs will be back soon," she assured the distraught couple. "And then you can ask away. I'm going to check on Caelia."

"Do you want me to?" Ginny offered. She'd loved taking care of Caelia the past few months, but it meant even more now that she knew the infant was her sister. While she'd had many siblings, Ginny had never had a sister before.

Mara smiled sweetly, as she often did. "No, Love. You stay in here with Lucius and drink your coffee. You've got enough to deal with at the moment. I'll tend to the baby."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the Adairs returned. Lucius and Ginny were still at the table drinking their second cups of coffee. Each of them had hoped that the caffeinated liquid would somehow dispel their apprehensions, but it had not; they still had enough questions to cause pounding headaches.

"How are they?" Ginny asked immediately, hoping for good news.

"Finian is still unconscious," Madame Adair answered, sitting at the table by Ginny while Mr. Adair sat across from Lucius. "But Veturia ate breakfast while we visited. Both of them have a few fractured bones, and their arms and upper bodies are covered with burns, but they will heal. Once they're released from the hospital, we'll have our healers work with them, as well."

Tears filled Ginny's eyes once more, but she said nothing. The guilt that coiled in the pit of her stomach was just too much, and she covered her face in shame. She understood that it wasn't her fault directly, but they had been targeted specifically because of her, and to think that they were suffering was unbearable on top of everything else.

Madame moved her chair closer to Ginny and, though she longed to put her arms around her in comfort, she refrained. It was difficult because Madame felt as close to Ginny as the day she'd given birth to her – as all Elven mothers had a unique emotional bond with their children – but she knew that Ginny would feel estranged for some time until she could help strengthen her dormant magic. "Tinuamin, what is it?" she asked.

Ginny dropped her hands and stared into her coffee, but she didn't really see it. "I told Mara earlier that it's my fault they were attacked." She didn't think that she could have felt any worse than she did right then. Innocent people had been hurt because of her, and in her life, too many innocents had already suffered.

Madame reached for one of Ginny's hands, hoping to soothe some of her sadness with a gentle flow of positive energy. "I understand why you feel that way, but Soren has attacked our clan – and humans – for centuries. This was not your fault, Ginny. Please don't bear the responsibility; you've got enough to deal with."

"When will Veturia and Finian be able to return home?" Lucius asked.

"Not for a couple weeks at least," Mr. Adair replied, looking at Lucius and Ginny and experiencing his own guilt for upsetting their lives. "How are you two doing?" Telling his daughter who – and what – she was had been one of the hardest things that he'd ever had to do, and he was glad that it was over.

The bewildered couple glanced at each other.

"We've certainly been through worse," Lucius answered with a slight shrug of his shoulders. "But we've been better." It wasn't a very informative answer, but it was the best that he had.

"Do you have questions for us?" Madame asked, quite certain that Lucius and Ginny had a list by now. "We'll answer everything that we can."

"I'd like to know what happened to my…well…the woman who raised me…her son," Ginny stammered, unsure of what to call the only mother that she'd known.

"It's all right," Madame assured her with a comforting smile. "Molly _is_ your mother, and you should still call her as such. She raised you and, most of all, she loved you dearly. To answer your question, we had planned to raise the boy as our own, but when Soren discovered what we'd done, he attacked our nanny and poisoned the child. Our healers couldn't do anything for him." She swallowed the lump that had instantly formed in her throat from the loss that was as painful as the day it happened.

"Oh how _awful_," Ginny lamented, and then she remembered something that Madame had said previously. "So, that's what you meant when you said you'd lost two children; me and him."

"We were heartbroken," Mr. Adair added with a shake of his head while his wife nodded in agreement. "We wanted a child very much. It had been extremely difficult for us to get pregnant, and we'd tried for years. We would have loved him like he was our own."

"And it explains why you haven't let me take Caelia out," Ginny continued.

"Correct. Our magic protects the house and anyone inside," Madame confirmed. "But Caelia is vulnerable as soon as she goes outside if she's not with one of us."

Lucius drained his coffee cup and set it down. "So, what do we do for the next month or so until we can leave?" he asked. His main concern was for the future, not the past; the blanks could be filled in later. A month was a long time when their lives were at risk, and he needed to know what was expected of them. It was strange to experience the same fear that had gripped his very being for years after being free of it for a time. He was beginning to see Soren as a sort of Elven horcrux of Voldemort, and that disturbed him more than he cared to admit.

Mr. Adair and his wife exchanged apprehensive glances.

"We want to keep you here in our house and under our protection as much as possible," Madame began.

"But a month is too long to have you move in like we'd like for you to do," Mr. Adair finished. "At this point, you'll have to keep up the façade that you are Teague and Shayla, pretending that you know nothing, and go through your days as you usually would." He knew that they wouldn't like it, but if they changed their routine, it would send up red flags for Soren, and nothing good would come from that.

Ginny's mouth dropped.

Lucius snorted derisively. "And how, pray tell, are we supposed to do _that_?" he asked incredulously. How could they know who he was and expect him _not_ to go after Soren?

"Lucius, I should think that you would be more than capable of drawing experience from your less than stellar past," Mr. Adair commented, his sarcasm a bit more obvious than he'd intended. He didn't mean to offend, but he knew some of Lucius's past, and Mr. Adair had hoped that he would be able to use it to get Ginny and him through the next few weeks. The last thing that he wanted to hear from Lucius was an argument; his daughter's life was at stake.

Lucius narrowed his eyes and grinded his teeth together so hard, the masseter muscles of his jaw line twitched dangerously. _He's damn lucky that I have no wand_, he thought perniciously.

"Please don't be angry," Madame beseeched, hoping to diffuse an already difficult situation before becoming worse. "He just meant that we know you led a life of secrecy for many years, and we'd hoped that you could continue for just one more month until you're moved to the safe location."

"And that brings me to my next question; why can't we know where we're being sent?" Lucius asked, his escalating irritation obvious. "Shouldn't we – of all people – be allowed that information?" Expecting him and Ginny to continue their everyday routine was one thing, but expecting them to trust blindly was too much.

Mr. Adair was not in the mood for questions. He was scared for his friends and more so for his daughter, so he didn't need to deal with an obstinate Lucius. "We don't have all of the details ourselves," he answered curtly, his lips forming a thin line.

"Then how do you know we'll truly be safe?" Lucius quickly retorted, one eyebrow lifted in contempt.

"I know you're upset and concerned, Lucius," Madame placated, glancing at her husband. "And you've every right to be, but I beg you both to trust us. Please. We just don't have enough details right now to explain everything to you as we'd like to."

Lucius crossed his arms and glared at the Adairs, his eyes narrow slits of ice. "It is not my nature to trust. That also stems from my _less than stellar past_."

Ginny placed her hand on his arm then. She knew Lucius well enough to recognize when his stubbornness was about to make him unreachable. "Please," she urged. "We've trusted each other, now it's time to trust them; we've no other choice. We can't stay here, regardless, Lucius. We have to make every effort to protect ourselves and our child, and they're trying to help us do that as best they can. This isn't easy for anyone."

The mention of his son or daughter doused the fire of Lucius's anger. He sighed, looking at all three of them. He knew that Ginny was right, but Mr. Adair's comment about his past had instantly ignited his fury, and he couldn't pretend otherwise. "I don't like this," he stated, his tone of voice admitting only a hint of capitulation.

"Neither do we," Mr. Adair agreed. "But we must proceed carefully. Soren must not find out about the pregnancy, and you both must continue with your regular routine. It's the only way to keep everyone safe."

"We understand," Ginny told them. "But if Soren's Elven, and I'm Elven, won't he be able to detect my pregnancy magically?" She was unsure of the similarities between wizarding magic and Elven magic, but she knew that wizards and witches could often sense a pregnancy.

"The tea that Veturia has been making for you has been infused with our magic. It prevented Soren from impregnating you, and it will block him from sensing the presence of the child, as well," Madame explained. "As I've said, as long as he thinks that he can still impregnate you, he will treat you like a queen."

"When can we return home?" Lucius asked wearily, more than ready to leave. He was worried, he was angry and, once again, his head felt like it was hosting an Exploding Snap tournament.

"Tomorrow," Mr. Adair answered. "Stay one more night. We've got a spy trying to find out if there are any other planned attacks. We don't think so, but we'd like to be sure before you return to the cottage."

"Shouldn't Evie and Oscar be here, as well?" Ginny asked. She assumed that they were in danger, as well.

"Oscar went home to gather some of their belongings while Evie remained at the hospital with her parents," Madame answered. "But yes, they will be staying here for a few days."

"I'm going back to our room," Lucius announced suddenly as he stood up. "Forgive my hasty exit, but I can only take so much of this. The whole thing is just…maddening." He needed some quiet, and he needed it _now_.

"Of course," Madame acknowledged with a nod, wishing their conversations weren't so strained. "We understand."

Ginny stood and reached for Lucius's hand. "Can I come with?" She hated that he was angry and frustrated, and she longed to do something to make him feel better and, in turn, maybe make herself feel better, too.

Placing a hand on her belly that would soon swell with the growth of their child, Lucius gave Ginny a small smile. "Allow me just an hour or two alone," he requested, his voice soft. "And then I'd love for you to join me."

Ginny understood his need for solitude. "All right," she agreed, and sat back down at the table as he left.

"He loves you fiercely, and you him," Madame observed with the slightest shake of her head, wondering how Ginny handled Lucius like she did. "And yet you have such a volatile relationship."

Ginny couldn't help but chuckle at the absurd truth in Madame's statement. "Well, we've had a hell of a past," she confirmed.

"Will you tell me about it?"

Ginny blinked. "I thought you knew."

"There are many holes to fill in," Madame explained as she stood from the table. "Come. We'll get Caelia and chat in the playroom, if that's all right with you." She longed to learn as much as she could about her daughter's life before she was gone again.

Not only did Ginny want to get to know her biological mother, but she was desperate to be able to discuss her past. She'd been certain that she'd never be able to again, so she was excited that she could now.

"I'd love that," Ginny answered with a huge smile, quickly standing and joining Madame.

"I'll watch Caelia," Mr. Adair offered. "You two spend time together while you can."

Madame could find no argument for her husband's statement. The window in which she could enjoy time with her daughter was tiny, and she did not want to waste it.

"Thank you, Mela," Madame beamed, reaching for Ginny's hand as they exited the kitchen.

* * *

Lucius lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. His head still felt as if it was going to explode, and he briefly wondered if it actually would. Life up to that point had been hell; some of that, admittedly, had been his own fault and some had not. Losing Narcissa and Draco in the war had been excruciating, and then waking up to find that he was stuck in a shack with a Weasley had been beyond unbearable. The emotional pain of losing all that had been his life – his ancestry – had been devastating. But, as each day had passed, the pain had lessened a little, and Ginny had been the main reason why.

She was beautiful, intelligent, brave and loyal – damn Gryffindor through and through. She'd stood by him numerous times when she should have told him to sod off. She never gave up on him. Now, nearly two years later, she was his fiancée and carrying his child. He honestly couldn't imagine life with her.

Lucius had finally found some semblance of peace with his new life; as much as he could, anyway. But now, his life had been turned upside down once more. Ginny was a Loinnir elf and, though he didn't want to admit it, that changed everything. She would live for hundreds of years, but he wouldn't. Those elves were her true family; she belonged with them, yet because of the prophecy, she couldn't stay. What would happen to her clan if it wasn't fulfilled? What would become of their child being half-Elven and half-human? A never-ending barrage of questions flew around in his head, and he felt like they were slowly driving him insane.

_But none of that changes your love for her_, Lucius's inner voice reminded him. _Nor does it change her love for you. _

That was true, but what it did do – and even Lucius was loathe to admit it – was make him feel insecure. It was silly, he knew, because there was nothing to feel insecure about. But, essentially, the elf within her had drawn them to her clan, so evidently, the pull was strong. Would that continue? Would he wake up one day to discover that she'd left him to come back here? Would she take the child?

That brought up Lucius's next concern. Where the bloody hell were they going to go? He did trust the Adairs, but to a point. How would he and Ginny be protected? Lucius assumed that they were going to live amongst other elves; he knew that their magic was exceptionally strong, so maybe that was why Soren wouldn't be able to locate them. Would they have to start all over again with new identities and such? It had been difficult enough the first time.

Lucius sighed and shook his head as he thought about the worst part of all. How was he supposed to return to work and deal with Soren after learning what he was and what he was trying to do to Ginny? He wanted to _kill_ him, for Merlin's sake!

_You'll do it the same way you did just a few years ago_, Lucius's inner voice reminded him. _You wanted to kill Voldemort, too, but you knew that attempting such a dangerous coup d'__ état__ would only hurt you and your family if it wasn't successful, so you played the game for as long as you had to. You'll do the same now. You _can_ do it. You have to for your child._

A smile instantly brightened Lucius's dour face at the thought of his son or daughter. He already loved the child beyond reason, and he knew that he would do whatever it took to protect it, including dealing with Soren. If the opportunity arose, Lucius would enjoy dealing with him _permanently_.

A knock on the door interrupted his troubling thoughts.

"Come in," Lucius called out as he sat up on the edge of the bed. He was not surprised to see who it was.

"I will not stay long," Mr. Adair prefaced, closing the door behind him. "I owe you an apology for my inappropriate comment about your past."

"It wasn't a lie," Lucius stated matter-of-factly.

Mr. Adair smiled a little. "Yes, I know," he agreed. "But it was still wrong of me to remark the way that I did. It's part of who you were, not who you are."

Lucius studied the man in front of him with jet black hair and bright blue eyes – he didn't look a day over thirty. Mr. Adair's thin mustache and beard were a couple shades lighter than his hair, and he always seemed to have a pleasant expression on his face. Despite all, Lucius did genuinely like him.

"Why doesn't Ginny look like either one of you?" Lucius asked out of the blue. That was something else that struck him odd; he hadn't been able to tell any similarities between Ginny and the Adairs.

"Her red hair and freckles are from my maternal grandmother," Mr. Adair answered, thankful that Lucius was talking to him; he really hadn't meant to insult him earlier. "In fact, Ginny looks very much like my grandmother did at that age. I couldn't believe the resemblance when I first saw her."

Lucius was satisfied with the answer and moved on to another one of his questions. "Why does no one call you by your first name?"

"Given the true nature of our relationship to Ginny and the fact that we couldn't reveal who we were yet," he began. "We tried to maintain a professional distance until it was time to tell both of you who we were. You can call me Sidhion; it means peace."

Lucius allowed a smile and asked, "Well, Sidhion, what do we do now? Will Ginny be drawn back here again? And what about our child? What happens when I'm gone?"

Sidhion sat beside of Lucius on the end of the bed. "It is true that Ginny will outlive you by generations," he confirmed. "And your child, though half-Elven, will also live for a very long time. As for Ginny returning; as long as my brother is still alive, it won't be safe for her."

A realization dawned on Lucius suddenly, and he looked at Sidhion in appall. "Soren is technically Ginny's uncle, and he's – he's…"

"I'm afraid so. Fulfilling the prophecy and gaining control over the Loinnirs means more to him than anything else. Even if he and Ginny had been acquainted as proper family, it wouldn't have stopped him."

"But if Soren had impregnated her, wouldn't the child have a defect because of having the same genes?" Lucius asked, remembering the consequences of too much inbreeding among the Pureblood families. He was sure that he'd heard it was true of Muggles, as well.

"Our genetic makeup is different than that of humans so, technically, nothing would have happened to the child."

Lucius knew nothing of their genetics, so he took Sidhion's word for it. "Why didn't you try to break us up so that she could meet someone in your clan and fulfill the prophecy to end the fighting?" he asked curiously.

Sidhion met Lucius's eyes in an unwavering and steady gaze. "Would you want that for your daughter?"

Lucius couldn't argue that point as he thought of his child growing inside of Ginny. "No, I don't suppose I would," he answered. "The prophecy will remain unfulfilled then?"

"We will find another way," Sidhion insisted. "Ginny was raised human, and she has a human life to live. She also has a wonderful fiancé and a baby to think of. Her mother and I want nothing more than for her to be happy and loved." He hated to bring up what he knew would be a sensitive subject, but it couldn't wait. Time was of the essence, and it needed to be addressed as soon as possible. He knew no way to sugar-coat it, so he decided it was better to just say it.

"Lucius, I know about Etainia, and I think that you should tell Ginny as soon as you can."

Lucius snapped his head sideways, gaping at Sidhion's unexpected statement. "_What?_" How could he possibly _know_?

Sidhion's sympathetic eyes met Lucius's shocked ones. "Soren ordered her to be aggressive in pursuing you," he explained sadly. "Just like Ginny has been subjugated by Soren's magic, you've been, as well, by Etainia's. I'm sorry to drop this on you, but I just couldn't wait any longer."

A deluge of shame crashed down upon Lucius, and he hung his head.

"How did you find out?" he asked, his quiet voice racked with guilt as his cheeks burned.

"We have an ethira – a spy – who works closely with Soren," Sidhion explained. "You might have met her when you and Ginny stayed at the castle. Her name is Maire."

Lucius looked up at Sidhion then. "The handmaiden?"

"Yes. She keeps us as informed as she can."

Remembering Severus's role as a double agent, Lucius asked, "Can you trust her?"

"That was our concern, as well, when she approached us months ago," Sidhion admitted. "So, we made her agree to a blood oath." When he saw the question on Lucius's face, he added, "Basically, if she betrays the Loinnir clan in any way, she dies immediately."

"That's certainly an effective way to test her loyalty, isn't it?"

"Indeed, which brings us back to Etainia. If you don't tell Ginny, I'm afraid that Soren will use that information against you. If you tell her, it will still hurt, but it will hurt less than if Soren tells her, I promise you. I'd prefer him to have one less weapon."

Lucius sighed and shook his head. "I never intended to step out on Ginny, I swear. Ever since she told me that she was pregnant, I've tried to ignore Etainia's advances – and I haven't been with her since before Christmas – but…"

"You've suffered from headaches, haven't you?"

Lucius lifted his eyes to Sidhion's once more. "Yes."

"It's the magic. I'll have to see if I can get something to help you resist without suffering. The headaches will only get worse as you continue to resist her."

Lucius smirked, mostly from the absurdity of the situation. "And here I thought I'd be living amongst Muggle simpletons for the rest of my life," he remarked with a huff.

"There are a few around, but you're surrounded by elves, mostly," Sidhion clarified, glancing at Lucius's wedding ring. "If I may ask, when did you two marry?" Ginny was so young; Sidhion assumed they couldn't have been married long.

Lucius blanched and looked at his ring. "We're not…we haven't legally married yet. When we decided to leave our world, we thought that portraying a married couple would make things easier," he admitted sheepishly, looking up at Sidhion with an embarrassed smirk. "I did just give her an engagement ring for Christmas, though."

Sidhion nodded in understanding, a little relieved that they had _not_ married yet. "I see. And did she say yes?"

Lucius grinned. "Thank Merlin, yes!" He glanced down at his lap, the realization finally hitting him that this was Ginny's true father sitting beside him. "I do love her," he stated, purposely meeting Sidhion's eyes. "You can't imagine what she means to me. She's – she's just the most amazing woman that I've ever met." Lucius didn't think that he could find enough words to adequately describe how he felt about Ginny.

Sidhion smiled proudly. "Your immense love for her is quite obvious," he shared. "Which brings me to a very important question; would you consider getting married before we relocate you? Her mother and I have already missed so much of her life, and we will miss much more; it would be an honor if you would."

Lucius was a little surprised by the request. Truthfully, he hadn't considered getting married so soon, but Sidhion had a point, and he wondered what Ginny would think of it. "Would we have time to organize a wedding?" His first one had been ridiculously complex, and it had taken several months to arrange.

"Elven weddings are quite simple," Sidhion assured him. "We will take care of everything if you two decide to marry now. I will tell you that the sooner the better; we've not much time."

Lucius nodded. "I understand. I will talk to Ginny tonight. Hopefully, she'll agree to do it before we leave."

Sidhion stood then, as did Lucius. There were a few moments of awkward silence until Sidhion extended his hand out. "You're a good man, Lucius Malfoy, and I'm glad that my daughter has chosen you," he complimented with a smile.

Lucius clasped hands with Sidhion, feeling secure in the fact that they'd reached a pivotal understanding and mutual acceptance of each other. "I'm glad she chose me, too," he agreed with a broad smile. "And I'm going to spend the rest of my life making sure she knows just how thankful I am."

* * *

**_Mela – love_**

**_Sidhion is pronounced Seeth-ee-on_**

**_I have updated my profile, AND I added a story to my recommendations list that you simply MUST read if you are a POTC fan. I've also added another personal link for you to check out, if you're interested. It's about all things health-related, predominantly ingredients in every day products and how dangerous they are (though there will be other topics). h t t p : / / healthy life harbinger . word press . com (Take out the spaces, of course.)_**

**_As always, Bardess of Avon and fury-shashka are my heroes! MUAH!_**

**_And many, many thank you's to Callidora-Malfoy, black hair ribbon, Eveil Woman, skelanimaldiego, Dracoginnylover24, Lyssa117, EdwardsBedbreaker1 and roni2010 for taking the time to send me reviews for the last chapter. I'd reach through the computer screen and hug you all if I could!_**

**_A very special thank you goes to Annalisae for her novel-length review. I *live* for reviews like that and, having just left one like that for someone else myself, I completely understand how it feels to have so much to say about a story, and I'm truly humbled that you took the time to convey all of that to me. I hope you continue to enjoy the story!_**


	45. Lucius' Confession

**_Time for a little 'girl talk' before the big confession..._**

* * *

"I have to say, Molly did an excellent job of raising you," Madame Adair told Ginny as they sat in the bay window of Caelia's playroom. "That you had the fortitude to ignore how Lucius had treated you and your family in order to pull him from the battlefield just amazes me." She could hardly believe what Ginny had gone through – it had made her cry, actually – but she was exceptionally proud of her daughter's selfless heroism.

Ginny shrugged. It hadn't seemed like fortitude at the time. Too many innocents on both sides had lost their lives, and too many had been forced to fight in a war that no one ended up 'winning'; very few had truly deserved to die. "I would have saved anyone, but there wasn't anyone else breathing. I checked so many bodies. They'd all been killed or had died from injuries. It was all just so – gruesome."

"You must have had horrific nightmares."

"I did," Ginny confirmed. "Both of us did. I remember one night when we slept in an underground chamber outside of Hogsmeade. We both had nightmares and woke up clinging to each other. I think it was that moment when we realized our pasts truly meant nothing anymore, and that we had to trust one another if we were going to survive."

"When did you discover that you were in love with him?"

Ginny thought back over the past year or so. "There was this one moment when I stopped seeing him as a monster from my past and started seeing him as someone who was struggling to survive like me," she shared as she looked out the window and replayed the scene in her mind. "It was after we'd gone to his home and found it practically destroyed. We'd salvaged some clothing and bundled up some toiletries before stopping by a river to sleep and clean up. I remember waking up just as the sun was setting to see Lucius bathed in hues of pink and gold standing by the river's edge. His hands were in his pockets, and the breeze blew his hair." Ginny smirked. "He was so beautiful standing there and so vulnerable. He'd been stripped of his haughtiness, and it enabled me to see him simply as a man." She paused to sip some tea that Mara had brought them earlier. "The day I realized that I was falling for him was just a few days later. We'd sold some of his family's jewelry to get money, and, after getting a hotel room, we went shopping for clothes and such. We picked out luggage, too, and I picked out this soft cover piece that I really liked. He tried to talk me out of it, saying that we needed something more durable like the hard cases that he'd been looking at, and then he told me to go wait for him at parcel pickup." She chuckled at her memory. "I thought that he didn't want to argue with me anymore, and I assumed that he was going to get the ones that he wanted. So I got rather angry with him and refused to talk to him. When we returned to the hotel, he pushed me to start packing, and I got mad again because I felt like he was telling me what to do. When I opened my hard cover suitcase, inside was the one that I'd wanted originally."

"That was very thoughtful."

Ginny beamed. "It was the simplest gesture," she continued. "And it told me everything that I needed to know about how he would treat me. We've had our share of arguments, to be sure, but I don't doubt his love for me."

"It's often the simplest gestures that reveal the most," Madame Adair commented. "Too often, people look for proof of love in the big things, but it is truly found in the smallest things."

Looking up at the woman who had gone from her employer to her mother in a matter of hours, Ginny decided to change the subject. "What do I call you now?"

Madame shrugged. "What do you want to call me?"

Ginny wasn't sure. "Well, you _are_ my mother, but calling you 'mum' doesn't feel right," she answered truthfully.

"You can use my first name if you'd like," she offered. "It's Estelwen, elven for hope. Or, you can call me Atara; it means 'mother'." Sensing what her daughter's next question was, she continued. "Your father's name is Sidhion, or you can call him Atar; it means 'father'. We will be pleased with whatever is comfortable for you."

"Can I use your first names for a little while? I'm still trying to get used to – everything."

"Of course," Estelwen confirmed. "I just hope that one day you'll be able to forgive us for sending you away. It seemed the only option at the time. We didn't know that we were sending you into more danger. If we'd known – "

"Don't think like that. You had no way to know," Ginny soothed. "And I am not angry. I had a wonderfully loving family. This is all a little surreal, I'll admit, but I certainly don't hold anything against you. I'm grateful, actually. I thought the war had taken all of my family, but I've been given another one. You can't imagine how that feels." It had been a shock initially, but the more time she spent with Estelwen and Sidhion, the more they _felt_ like her parents, though she couldn't explain why or how.

Estelwen wiped tears from her eyes. "If it feels anything like having my daughter back, I can imagine."

Ginny swallowed the lump lodged in her throat. She'd begun to notice her emotions shifting whenever her mother got a bit teary, and she wondered why. "Will you and Sidhion be able to visit me and Lucius?"

Nodding, Estelwen answered. "Yes we will, but not right away. When Soren finds out what has happened, we will be busy dealing with the aftermath of his anger, I'm afraid."

"Will you be in danger?"

Estelwen's troubled eyes revealed more than her words did. "Our magic is equal to his, and we know his ways," she answered. She did not want to scare Ginny with the grim truth.

"What about Caelia?"

"Sidhion and I have discussed sending her with you," Estelwen answered. "We have not decided yet. The thought of sending another child away is almost more than I can bear, but I'd rather her be safe with you than in danger with us."

"We would be more than happy to take her," Ginny offered. "She's my sister, after all."

Estelwen leaned over and reached for Ginny's hand. "You have the strength of the ancients, Tinuamin. You make us very proud."

Ginny squeezed her mother's hand affectionately. "You called me that earlier. What does it mean?"

"My daughter."

Ginny grinned. "Will you keep calling me that? I like it." She still missed the only mother that she'd ever known terribly – and she figured that she always would – but there was room in her heart for another.

"I certainly will. Now, why don't you go get those two pictures that you told me about?"

* * *

Ginny entered the bedroom about fifteen minutes after Sidhion had left.

"Just getting our pictures to show Estelwen," she announced with a smile.

"Estelwen?"

"My mother's first name," Ginny explained, pulling both pictures from her bag.

As she began to regale snippets of her conversation with Estelwen, Lucius heard the joy in Ginny's voice – and he truly hated to ruin that – but Sidhion was right. If he didn't tell her of his infidelity, then Soren would, and he was certain that him telling her would be even worse.

"Ginny," Lucius interrupted mid-sentence. "I have to tell you something."

"Can't it wait? I was just heading back and – "

"No, I'm afraid it can't."

Ginny didn't like the somber expression on Lucius's face that told her it was something serious. She wasn't sure how much more she could handle, and her stomach fluttered in nervousness.

"What is it?"

Lucius stood in front of Ginny and gathered his courage as best he could. "I have done something _inappropriate_," he began, fighting the urge to look away from her.

The happiness that Ginny had been feeling while chatting with her mother twisted and turned inside her gut until it felt like a dragon clawing her from within. She crossed her arms and pursed her lips. Somehow, she knew what was coming, and her heart was already racing.

"Go on."

Lucius didn't miss how Ginny's tone changed, and it made him feel ill. _Merlin _how he didn't want to do this. He swallowed and took a deep breath. "There is a woman at work – "

That was all Ginny needed to hear. "You slept with her!" she exclaimed, unable to stop her anger from erupting violently. "You fucking _slept with her_, didn't you?" She'd known something like that had happened – she'd just _known_ it!

"Ginny, I – "

"And you had the _audacity_ to get upset about _Soren? _You pompous _ass_!"

"Ginny, she's – "

"How could you get mad at me when you'd done the same thing?" Ginny continued ranting, her arms flailing wildly. "You can fuck her, and it's fine, but when I – "

"Would you _listen_ to me?" Lucius thundered at Ginny as he grabbed her upper arms to immobilize her. "First of all, what upset me was possibly not being the father of our child! Second, the woman at work is _Elven_, and she was sent by Soren to affect me like he affected you. I did not proposition her!"

"But you still fucked her."

Lucius gritted his teeth together and let go of Ginny. He knew that what he'd done was wrong, but he was no different than her. "In the same way that you still fucked him," he reminded her, perhaps a bit too harshly.

Ginny couldn't argue with Lucius's statement, and she slumped down to the edge of the bed, suppressing the urge to scream. Angry tears burned the corners of her eyes, and she balled up her fists, wanting to do nothing more than pound them against the walls until the room lay in rubble like her life. When would the hits stop coming? She'd suffered under Tom's hand, sacrificing the very last shred of her innocence, and then she'd had her entire family ripped away from her in the war. Choosing to leave – she wondered now if she was pulled away – had killed her inside, but Lucius had made it bearable. They'd had many struggles the past couple of years, but they'd finally started over. It hadn't been the life that either had truly wanted, but they'd found peace and solace together, something neither of them had had in years.

And now, just at the pinnacle of their happiness, Ginny had been dealt another crippling blow. She was an elf, and not just any elf, but the Chosen One who'd had a prophecy spoken over her. She'd been manipulated by a very dangerous elven leader; her life had been in jeopardy, and she'd had no idea. It was bad enough that she'd been unfaithful, but to find out that Lucius had been, as well, was just maddening. Why did it seem like the universe was out to get her? What had she ever done to deserve such cruelty?

_If he was truly coerced by the magic as you were, you can not be angry with him_, Ginny's inner voice gently reminded her. _He's a victim in this, same as you. You were not raised a hypocrite. You cannot expect him to forgive your infidelity if you cannot forgive his._

Lucius watched Ginny, but he said nothing. He had a good idea of what was going through her mind; it was more than likely a conflicting blend of jealousy, anger and despair – that had been his experience – and he'd struggled his way through the emotional muck until he'd come to a place of reluctant acceptance. He hoped that she'd do the same_._

Ginny's pained gaze lifted up to Lucius's worried eyes. "Are you _sure_ she's Elven?"

Lucius inwardly breathed a sigh of relief when Ginny spoke. "Yes Sidhion and I chatted a few minutes ago, and he confirmed it. He also told me that Maire – that handmaiden at the castle – is a spy. She tries to keep them informed when she can."

Ginny wasn't expecting that. "A spy? Can they trust her?"

Lucius couldn't help but smirk as that had been his first question. "She's done a blood oath, which sounded similar to our Unbreakable Vow when Sidhion explained it. Should she betray the Loinnirs, she'll die."

"Oh. Guess they can trust her then." In a way, it comforted Ginny to know that there was someone else watching out for her, especially since that someone knew what the enemy was up to.

Lucius knelt in front of Ginny and reached for her hands. While he felt penitential, he was also relieved, both because he'd been under a magical influence with Etainia and because he'd admitted his sin to Ginny. He just hoped that she would find a way to accept what had happened like he had.

"If you plan to leave," he said, stealing Ginny's words from the night before. "Just tell me now."

Ginny understood the fear behind that statement all too well. "Lucius, I couldn't be that cruel, nor can I be a hypocrite. No, I'm not happy about it, but we've both been manipulated by them. We just have to find a way to get past it now. I have to ask, though, are you still – _seeing_ her?" On the one hand, she didn't want the answer, but on the other hand, she had to know. Curiosity would eat away at her sanity otherwise.

"Not since before Christmas," Lucius answered truthfully, squeezing Ginny's hands. "And ever since you told me about the baby, I've made a conscious decision to stay away from her, though it's taken much effort to do so; it has caused me to endure many headaches."

"Headaches?"

"Yes. When I try to ignore her and resist her advances, they start up; bloody painful, too."

Staring into the blue eyes that brought her both happiness and sorrow, Ginny sighed heavily and shook her head. They really were in a dangerous mess. "Merlin, Lucius, what else is going to happen? I'm not sure that I can handle much more. I'm about to lose it completely."

Lucius nodded his head in agreement. Even he felt like he was waiting for the other wand to drop. "This has been quite difficult. Just – please tell me that you don't hate me for what I did."

"Do you hate me?"

"Of course not."

"Then how could I hate you?" Ginny asked rhetorically. "Let's promise right now not to hide things like this from each other regardless of how bad we think something is. In order to do that, though, we must also promise not to fly off the broom handle in reaction. I know that I'm just as guilty of that as you are, but we must try."

Lucius nodded emphatically. "Yes, yes, definitely; I promise. As I told Sidhion, I never planned to be unfaithful to you. It just never crossed my mind until – "

"It's all right. We know now what we did, but most importantly, we know why. Let's just move on, okay?" Ginny didn't want to discuss their infidelities anymore; there was no point. Neither of them had willingly stepped out on the other, and that's what she'd tried to focus on. "I'm heading back up to show these pictures to Estelwen."

Lucius stood when Ginny headed for the door. As her hand closed around the knob, he quickly said, "I love you, Belle Rousse." He did not profess his love often, but he needed to now, both for her sake and his.

Ginny turned around and offered a tired smile. "Honestly, Lucius, that and our baby are the only things holding me together right now."

* * *

Evie and Oscar arrived at the Adairs' just before dinner. Finian had regained consciousness earlier, and both he and Veturia were scheduled for skin grafts the next day. They would remain in the hospital for another week before coming home, and then the elven healers would work with them.

Dinner was relatively quiet. Everyone was too consumed with their own worries to engage in much conversation. Afterwards, Sidhion invited Oscar and Lucius into his study for some cognac while Estelwen invited Ginny and Evie up to the playroom. Evie politely declined, saying she was exhausted and just wanted to go to sleep, so instead, after putting Caelia to bed, Mara joined them, having brought three cups of hot chocolate with her.

"Ginny, you've looked preoccupied all evening," Estelwen commented, understandably concerned for her daughter's mental and emotional well-being. "It's all sinking in, isn't it?"

Glancing back and forth between the two women that she trusted implicitly and then down into her mug, Ginny knew that she could talk to them about what was bothering her. She knew what they would say, too, but she figured that she still needed to hear it; she needed the confirmation.

"I found out something earlier today that has me upset, though I'm trying not to be," she revealed. "I feel like such a hypocrite."

Estelwen knew instantly what was bothering Ginny. Sidhion had told her earlier that he'd confronted Lucius about the co-worker, and she'd had a suspicion that was what had been on her daughter's mind.

"Lucius told you about the woman at the office."

Ginny nodded.

"What woman?" Mara asked.

"Soren forced one of his younger and prettier employees to unleash her magic on Lucius to keep him distracted physically," Estelwen explained. "And, more than likely, Soren had planned to use it against him later."

"Oh no," Mara lamented, looking at Ginny. "I know it seems impossible, but you mustn't hold it against him. He didn't know, therefore, he didn't stand much chance of resisting her."

"I know, but he also told me that ever since I told him about the baby, he's avoided her advances. So why couldn't he do that before if he can do it now?" Ginny understood their magic was powerful, but he'd started ignoring Etainia while still under her influence.

Estelwen set her mug down and gathered her thoughts. "The Duchans often use their magic to bend the will of others," she explained. "Especially humans. Lucius was initially receptive, thereby making the effect on him stronger. As he began to feel guilty and eventually tried avoiding her, that took some of her power away, though not all of it; hence his headaches. Ginny, it takes great strength and fortitude to resist that kind of magic, even a little, as most cannot. He must be an even more powerful wizard than we thought he was to be able to resist her at all."

Ginny shrugged and looked back down into her mug. "I guess. Everything just feels wrong. Him telling me about her was the spider that killed the Puffskein. It's just made everything else even worse."

"But Soren did the same thing to you," Mara gently reminded Ginny. "I'm sure that Lucius is just as frustrated."

"I know," Ginny lamented with a shake of her head. "That's why I said that I feel like such a hypocrite. The thought of him with her – I can't get the images to stop, and I'm sure that he can't get the ones in his head to stop, either."

"You're both victims of Soren," Estelwen told her. "He's manipulated both of you in the same way, essentially. Lucius didn't willingly seek that woman out anymore than you willingly sought Soren out. You're both fighting on the same side, and you've both suffered wounds. Don't turn it into a personal betrayal and close up from each other."

"He's bound to be hurting just as much," Mara added. "Lucius likes to think that he's above emotions and in complete control of himself, but way down deep inside, he's an insecure, skittish little boy who was never taught what was morally right in society and never properly loved. He was raised in a fickle world of pomp and circumstance from what you've described."

Ginny sipped her hot chocolate and allowed the women's words to sink in. She knew that they were right; Lucius and she were riding the same broom. She didn't want Lucius to hold Soren against her which meant she couldn't hold the co-worker against him. She'd told him that earlier – and it hadn't been a lie – but her own thoughts had been back and forth all day.

"I know you're both right. We have to deal with the same thing, and I wouldn't want him to hold a grudge against me, so I can't hold one against him. I wish I could process one shock before another hits, though."

"As each day passes, it will get easier and easier to deal with," Estelwen promised. "And – forgive me if this is too personal – but I'm sure you already know that physical intimacy strengthens your magic, so I'd hate to see you two pull away from each other in that manner, as well. Sharing your love will help strengthen both of your defenses against any dark Elven magic that you'll more than likely encounter, and you two need as much of that as you can get. Just something to keep in mind."

"We certainly do, don't we?" Ginny offered a hopeful smile.

"After what you told me earlier, if you two could survive those first few days together, I know you can get through this," Estelwen encouraged her.

Ginny chuckled. Never had a truer statement been made. Lucius and she _could_ get though this, couldn't they? After all, they'd certainly suffered through worse.

* * *

_**Guess where I'm going this weekend? If you said "Harry Potter World in Orlando", you'd be correct! It'll be my 4th trip (and, unfortunately, my last for a while), but I'm so excited! Butterbeer all around!**_

_**My undying gratitude goes to Bardess of Avon and to fury-shashka, as always! MUAH!**_

_**Thank you's to sjrodgers108, roni2010, Avalon-Mist, black hair ribbon, Dracoginnylover24, skelanimaldiego, Lyssa117 for your reviews, and an extra special thank you for DZMom for taking the time to read so many chapters and leave reviews, as well. I really appreciate you all!**_

_**** Don't forget to check out the links in my profile! I update Twitter regularly. I've added some new things to my Etsy shop (with more new items on the way!). I've posted a new Healthy Life Harbinger blog about pots and pans - are you cooking with dangerous ones? Read it to find out! ****_

_**Have a great weekend!**_


	46. A Time For Forgiveness

That night when Lucius and Ginny climbed into bed, he decided to bring up the subject of having their wedding before they left to see what her reaction would be. The more he'd thought about it throughout the day, the more he liked Sidhion's suggestion. He loved Ginny, and they were starting a family; he saw no reason to wait, especially given the dire circumstances that threatened them.

"Did you enjoy catching up with your mother?" When Ginny had tried to tell Lucius about it earlier, he'd been preoccupied at the time, and he hadn't really heard her.

"I did very much. We talked about you a bit."

Lucius chuckled softly. "I figured as much," he remarked. "I enjoyed speaking with your father earlier, as well."

"You didn't argue, did you?"

"No, overall it was a pleasant conversation," Lucius assured her, not wishing to rehash one particular part of their chat. "And we reached an understanding, which helped me to trust them a bit more. He made a valid point about something, though."

"What's that?"

"Have you thought about when you'd like to get married?"

Ginny blinked a few times as they lay close in the dark. "Honestly, no, not with all that has been dumped on me in the past day or so. Why, have you?"

"I hadn't until Sidhion brought it up."

"He did? How did he know that we weren't married?"

"He asked when we married, and I explained that we hadn't, but that I'd given you a ring at Christmas. And then he asked if we'd consider marrying before we leave so that they'd be able to be there," Lucius explained. "He said that they'd already missed so much, and I agreed with him."

"I suppose that's true," Ginny said. "What do you think? Would you be okay with doing it that soon?" She smirked, but Lucius couldn't really see her. "Are you sure you want an elf for a wife?"

Lucius reached for Ginny's hand under the sheet. "I want you if you want me. It matters not to me that you're elven. Besides, I think you'll be terribly cute with pointy ears." To him, she'd always be Ginny Weasley; whether she was a witch or an elf was irrelevant.

Ginny giggled as she pictured herself with pointy ears. "Estelwen said that she'll teach me how they conceal and reveal theirs, by the way." She squeezed his hand, not wanting to delay becoming his wife. "Let's get married, Lucius. I don't want to wait."

Lucius was relieved to hear that Ginny felt like he did. He was afraid that after his confession earlier, she might change her mind. "Perfect. Let's tell them tomorrow. Sidhion said that they would take care of everything."

"I can't wait," Ginny said. She felt excited and more like herself again, but when she felt the tips of Lucius's fingers tracing small circles on the inside of her wrist, she knew that there was more on his mind. "What are you thinking about?"

Lucius didn't want to say, but he knew he had to otherwise it would drive him crazy. "I've wanted to ask you something all day, but I couldn't decide if I wanted the answer or not," he quietly admitted.

Ginny understood. "It's about Soren."

Lucius gritted his teeth together and closed his eyes briefly. "Yes."

Ginny breathed deeply and thought about what she wanted to say. She needed to address the future questions that they'd both have, and right now. "We've both been under his influence whether directly or indirectly. We were manipulated and taken advantage of to the fullest extent. I think that when either of us has questions, we need to ask them. We need to answer honestly, but neither of us can get upset at the answer. I think it's the only way for us to deal with what's happened." She'd done quite a bit of thinking throughout the day, and she had decided that open communication would be crucial for them getting past their forced infidelities.

Lucius considered Ginny's words and, as usual, he found a great deal of truth in them. "Yes, I suppose that's true," he agreed reluctantly. "I'd wondered how he treated you when you were together."

Ginny wasn't surprised at Lucius' inquiry, and she knew that there would be more; it was expected and necessary. "He has been extremely gentle with me. In fact, he's gone out of his way to make our times together almost – romantic." While it was strange to talk with Lucius about her intimacy with Soren, it made her feel better at the same time.

"Romantic?" Lucius wasn't sure what he'd been expecting to hear, but it wasn't that.

"Yes; _and_ he has been very generous. The trip to the castle, some of my new clothes and the car are all from him."

"The car? But I pay – "

"He gives me the money back."

Lucius ignored the negative comments that flew around in his mind wishing to be voiced; they would accomplish nothing. "At least he's been treating you well," he remarked, desperately trying to keep the tone of his voice in check. "I was afraid that he might have hurt you or forced you."

"I was afraid that he would, too, but he hasn't." Ginny had some questions for Lucius, but asking them was not what she wanted right then. She'd been thinking about what her mother had said about the physical intimacy, and she'd decided that the longer she waited to be with Lucius, the higher the wall would grow between them - not to mention her hormones were driving her crazy. Hoping Lucius would be receptive, she gently pushed him to his back and rolled on top of him. "Love me," Ginny requested before covering his lips with hers. She needed to feel his affection, his strength and his passion. She needed it to fill her completely and push away the memories of Soren.

Lucius had assumed that Ginny wouldn't want to be intimate with him anytime soon (which he would have understood) so her advance – though quite welcome – was surprising. Her kiss was uncertain, but hungry, and it only took a few moments to stoke his internal fire. Initially, he hadn't assumed that they would even have sex (maybe just a big of snogging), but when she reached down to stroke him through his pajamas, he was certain of what she wanted then. Wrapping his arms around her, Lucius wasted no time in removing her night gown and tossing it to the floor while she quickly divested him of his pajama bottoms. He wasn't sure what had motivated her, but he honestly didn't care. He'd never resist her attentions, and he wanted her _badly_.

Ginny was not interested in their usual round of foreplay as she straddled Lucius and eased down over him, their bodies fitting together perfectly like puzzle pieces. She dropped her head and moaned his name, slowly lifting and sinking her hips. They were exquisite together; what had she ever seen in Soren? As her pleasure steadily grew, so did her tempo and moans. The urgency to wash away the memories of Lucius's boss was demanding, and she surrendered to it completely.

Insecurities that needing soothing lapped at the edges of their minds, and Lucius's were the first to surface. While he usually tried to squelch them, he found that he could not this time; they were too intense. Reaching up to cup Ginny's face, he whispered, "Tell me I still satisfy you, Belle Rousse. Tell me you still need me." He didn't care if he sounded emotionally weak; he needed to hear her say it. The pride that had once provided a protective layer around his body had been eroded away the past couple years until all that was left was raw skin that made him sensitive to everything. He hated it – _despised_ it – but he couldn't change it.

"You more than satisfy me, Lucius," Ginny sighed, briefly stilling her hips and wishing it wasn't so dark so she could see his face. "And I need you more than you can imagine. You're the only man for me."

Lucius wrapped his arms around Ginny and rolled them over so that he could remind her of just _how_ satisfying he could be. Insecurity was not something that he was accustomed to, but there had been way too much of it the past number of months. And just when the dust had finally settled, the Adairs had turned around and kicked it up again. He was glad to know the truth, of course, but it was going to take some time to accept.

Ginny clung to Lucius as tightly as she could. The way they fit together – both internally and externally – sent her mind reeling. He always seemed to find just the right angle, just the right rhythm, that made her see stars. Right now, she still needed more of a connection with him, so she decided to do something that they hadn't done in months.

_"Lucius, can you hear me?"_

_"Yes, Love."_

_"I need you."_

_"I'm right here."_

_"No…I need…I need to feel your pleasure…like before…I was able to experience my pleasure and yours…please let me in."_

Lucius slowed his hips and searched the darkness for a hint of Ginny's eyes. Admittedly, he was reluctant after the truths that had come out, but being closed from each other was one of the reasons why they'd gotten into the mess that they were in. He would allow it, but he'd have to warn her first.

"You could see flashes of…inappropriate images," Lucius whispered. That was one of the only drawbacks to opening their minds to each other during intercourse; it was near impossible to control what the mind would project to the other. Usually, it was of no consequence, but now it could be exceedingly problematic.

Ginny understood what Lucius was telling her, however, he was not alone in his reticence.

"You could, as well," she pointed out. "But I need that connection, Lucius. I'm willing to accept whatever I might see if you are." She sounded more certain than she felt, but she wanted to try.

Had it been any other woman but Ginny, Lucius wouldn't have allowed it. He would have refused to take such a chance, but the reasons for their possible 'images' had not been of their own choosing. Neither of them had willingly had relations with the others, so neither could blame the other completely for what had happened. He also understood her need for the deeper intimacy, as he longed for it, too. Could he handle seeing a glimpse of Soren, though? He supposed that he could if she could handle seeing a glimpse of Etainia. He felt that it was worth it to find out.

When Lucius's mouth descended upon hers once more, Ginny was momentarily unsure of what his answer was. As he returned to his previous rhythm, repeatedly brushing _those_ spots inside her that caused her to leave claw marks on his back, Ginny was suddenly inundated by what she could only describe as a mental wave of Lucius's thoughts and emotions crashing into hers, much like an ocean wave crashed into the shoreline. She whimpered at the initial intrusion, briefly feeling pressure like an intense headache, but it passed quickly.

As their mental union settled a bit, Ginny not only experienced her physical bliss, but Lucius's, as well. She'd missed this – this limitless, unrestricted type of intimacy that she'd only shared with him. She was privy to the senses that he felt, to the thoughts that came and went in his mind and to the images that flashed randomly. Sometimes the images were of her, and sometimes they weren't. Often, they changed so quickly that it was difficult to tell who – or what – they were. Words were the same; random words and phrases would come through in a jumble, but she was too caught up in her own sexual realm to pay it too much attention. It wasn't _what_ they were sharing that made the mental union so important, anyway. It was just the fact that they _were_ sharing, especially after what they'd been through.

When Lucius recognized flashes of Soren being projected from Ginny, he tried to push them aside; after all, he knew that he'd projected a few of Etainia. But as he thought about Soren's plan, how he'd pushed Etainia onto him and how he'd hurt him and Ginny, anger began to build inside of him. Rising from that was jealousy, and that stoked the more possessive side of Lucius. Ginny was _his_, and the thought of Soren touching her caused fire to burn in his veins. Though he'd not been angry when they'd started, he was now. It was not directed at any one person; it was just anger towards everything that was happening to them.

As Lucius's thrusts became faster and harder, Ginny recognized images of Soren at the office, and she could feel the hate swelling up inside of him; it grew exponentially, and it was overwhelming. She hated Soren, too, and she hoped that Lucius could sense that from her.

"Make me forget him," Ginny breathed, digging her nails into Lucius's lower back. "Make yourself forget her." She moved her legs as high as she could around his body and held on tightly as he grunted with frenzied thrusts, fervently wishing that each one would erase the memories of their manipulators.

Surrendering to his vitriolic passion, Lucius grabbed a fist full of red hair and pulled down to force Ginny's chin up, swallowing her cry with a demanding kiss. "_Mine_," he hissed. "_Say it_."

"_Yours_," Ginny gasped, her entire scalp on fire from his hold. Moments later, her orgasm reached its pinnacle, and the intensity sent Lucius hurtling off of the same cliff. Sharing the mental union meant sharing the heights of pleasure, and it was more than either could handle for very long.

Ginny broke the connection first, moaning and biting her lip to keep her volume down. Lucius buried his head into the crook of her neck to muffle his exclamations as they rode out the last swells of their passion. For some time, the only sound in the room was their labored breathing, and neither moved.

Lucius finally lifted his head to gaze at Ginny, though he could barely see her. He instantly felt guilty about allowing his anger to overcome him, but he'd been helpless to stop it. Sensing Ginny's hate for Soren made him feel better, though. "I didn't mean to –"

"Shh," Ginny whispered, placing the tip of her finger to Lucius's lips as she smiled wearily, knowing what he was going to say. "No need to explain. We both needed that. Besides, you weren't the only one angry."

Lucius smirked then and nodded, his earlier virulence melting away as his heart rate slowed. "I have to agree with you – joining together wasn't quite as detrimental as I feared it would be." It had been rather liberating, actually.

"No, it wasn't," Ginny agreed, slipping out of the bed for a quick trip to the bathroom.

When she returned to bed, Lucius had pulled the covers to his waist. Ginny climbed in and faced away from him so he could spoon her. He draped an arm over her and held her tight.

"I'm scared," Ginny admitted, her voice soft in the dark. "I never thought that I'd have to be scared again, not like this. I thought we'd left this kind of fear behind us."

"I know, Belle Rousse," Lucius soothed, giving Ginny a gentle squeeze. "But you have many of great power watching over and helping to protect you. And you have family here that loves you very much."

"But if I have to _be_ with him again, I'm not sure that I'll be able to go through with it," Ginny continued worriedly. "There's no way that I could not make him suspicious, and I'm not convinced that he won't be able to detect the baby."

"I have the same concerns as you. We'll just have to take each day at a time, I'm afraid." Lucius couldn't allow himself to think about the mother of his child having to be with that monster again – it was too disturbing. At the moment, he wanted to bathe in the afterglow of making love to Ginny and the deep intimacy that their mental bond had created.

Ginny sighed and snuggled closer to Lucius. "I know. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

_**I do hope you all enjoyed that chapter! I've put poor Lucius and Ginny through hell lately, so I thought they deserved a chance to reconnect again. **_

_**Thanks to sjrodgers108, Avalon-Mist, black hair ribbon, Dracoginnylover24, skelanimaldiego, Lyssa117 and roni2010 (I can't send you review replies, by the way!) for their reviews of my last chapter. And a special welcome to SevLovesLily - thanks for your reviews, as well!**_

_**Lots of warm fuzzies to Bardess of Avon and fury-shashka for their assistance! MUAH!**_

_**Is everyone excited about Pottermore? I am! I thought I'd post a chapter to coincide with her special announcement, AND Sunday is my birthday (so leave me lots of review presents, k?). **_

_**Also, in case you are a PIRATES fan, go check out my new story Lost and Found Treasure. It features Barbossa/Elizabeth (if you're into that pairing). I have one chapter posted, but rest assured I will finish writing this story before I continue with that one. **_

_**One last thing, make sure you save my Etsy link because in the upcoming weeks, I will be adding some new items that I think everyone will really like!**_


	47. Set Up Attempt

**_Okay. Show of hands - who bawled like a baby during the boathouse scene? *raises hand high* I've seen the movie twice now, and that scene (among a few others) gets me EVERY time. To be honest, I'm still in a bit of shock that it's *really* over. I think Tom Felton said it best - someone needs to start a Potters Anonymous Group. We need it!_**

* * *

When Veturia and Finian returned home to heal, Sidhion made sure that a clan member stayed with them, as well as with Evie and Oscar, to provide protection for all of them. He longed to do the same for Lucius and Ginny, but he knew that that was impossible. Sidhion was well aware of his brother's tactics, and he knew that the cottage was being watched around the clock at that point, whereas Veturia's and Evie's were only watched periodically. Instead, he and Estelwen focused on the wedding plans as much as possible to keep themselves from going crazy with worry.

As soon as she was able, Veturia brewed a potion for Lucius and Ginny that she infused into tea for when they would have to be around Soren. It would act like a mild sedative to keep them relaxed, curb their anxiety and help with Lucius' headaches, but most importantly, it would help them remain safe by keeping their emotions in check. They were not told that it was a potion, however; that explanation could wait until later.

* * *

On Monday afternoon, Ginny drove to the antique shop. Now that she had her own car, she didn't visit as often, but she still stopped in a couple times a week. Honestly, she didn't want to be home alone any more than she had to be because she was terrified that Soren would show up unannounced.

Evie greeted her friend with a big hug. "So, I guess I should call you Ginny now?" she asked with a knowing smile.

"Except in front of strangers," Ginny reminded her as she followed Evie over to the counter. "How are your parents? I've been really worried about them."

"They're doing better than expected, thanks to the healers. Question is, how are you?"

Ginny's eyes wandered, traveling aimlessly over the treasures on a nearby shelf, but she didn't really see them. "Well, my life has just been turned upside down again, but the initial shock has worn off, at least. I'm trying to focus on the baby, and I want to spend as much time getting to know my parents as I can before Lucius and I leave. You're coming too, right?"

Evie nodded. "Yes, all of us are. Some of our belongings are already at your parents' house for safe keeping."

Ginny bit her lip as she watched her friend. Evie was smiling, but there was apprehension in her dark eyes. Ginny wondered if her guilt from the attack on her friend's parents would ever dissipate. "I'm just so sorry about all of this. I had no idea that –"

"Oh, Ginny, don't apologize. You didn't know."

"But you have to leave your home because of me."

"It's all right. We're actually looking forward to it. Mum has wanted to leave for a few years now."

Ginny couldn't help but be skeptical. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Please don't worry about us. You've got more important things to focus on."

"I don't know how Lucius is doing it," Ginny remarked with a shake of her head. "He…well, I guess you've heard about his past, right?"

"Just a little."

"To put it bluntly, Lucius would have no problem killing Soren, and his temper is dangerous on a good day. I'm really worried that something will happen at work."

"You're both drinking the tea?"

"Him more than me right now, but yes."

"Good. It will help, I promise," Evie assured her. No one could brew a potion like her mother. "And I understand your concern, but I'm sure that he wouldn't do anything that could negatively impact you or the baby."

"I hope not. I'm not ready to lose him." Ginny forced a smile, but emotion had caused the last word to barely be audible.

Wanting to change the subject to something less grim, Evie quickly asked, "So, have you two picked out baby names yet?"

* * *

Lucius gazed at the picture of him and Ginny on his desk for about the hundredth time. The image was burned into his brain, but he stared anyway. Every time that he thought of killing Soren – which was what he really wanted to do – he focused on Ginny and thought about his child to keep himself in check. He'd also gone back into 'Death Eater' mode; he kept to himself, trusted no one and attempted _Legilimency_ as often as possible. He would play his part once more, and play it perfectly, until he and Ginny could leave. At least, he hoped he would; sometimes his anger had a mind of its own, and that had him extremely concerned. _I'm Lucius Malfoy, a Pureblood,_ he continually reminded himself. _I can do anything._

Soren deserved to pay for what he was doing and for what he'd already done, but if he really was stronger than the Dark Lord had been, Lucius was not fully prepared to confront him – especially without a wand. In his youth, he would have more than likely gone after Soren, but he had too much to lose now; he could not take such a chance.

"Hey Teague," Keiran called out as he approached Lucius' desk. "I might need your help after work."

"With what?" Keiran could not be trusted, of course, and Lucius' guard flew up the second that the other man spoke.

"Milana and I are giving a dresser to Etainia, and I was hoping that you could help me get it into her gaff."

Immediately, Lucius imagined wrapping his hands around the man's throat and squeezing until all life within him was extinguished. He thought of making up an excuse as to why he couldn't help, but he couldn't do anything that would raise an eye to a change in his personality. A month ago, he would have said yes with no question, so even though Lucius was sure it was a set up, he would have to say yes. Dammit.

"Sure. Just let me know when you're ready to go," Lucius replied with a fake smile.

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

* * *

Ginny had only been home from the antique shop for ten minutes when the phone rang. Her heart rate tripled in an instant as she slowly picked up the receiver, desperately hoping that it was Lucius, but somehow knowing that it wasn't.

"Hello?" Ginny held her breath.

"Cridecan."

The blood flowing through Ginny's veins ran cold causing goose bumps to appear on her skin, and her heart began to pound so hard that she could hear the blood pumping in her skull. _Stay calm_, she reminded herself. _If he doesn't know, he will not harm you. Just breathe._

"Hi Soren," Ginny greeted, her mouth dry as cotton.

"Don't you think it's time for another get-together?"

Ginny's mind raced. She needed to stall just a bit longer, if possible. She wasn't ready to face him yet. "It has been a while, hasn't it?" She hoped that Soren couldn't recognize the immense fear in her voice.

"Too long. How about tomorrow?"

_He doesn't beat around the bush, does he?_ "Well…I…um…my cycle just started yesterday," Ginny lied, trying to sound apologetic. That excuse should buy her a few more days, at least.

"I see. Then we will meet Sunday at two."

Ginny could tell by the tone of Soren's voice that it was not up for discussion, and she did not wish to try his patience. "Sounds good. See you then."

When she hung up the phone, Ginny slumped to the couch and shook uncontrollably as tears erupted and streamed down her face.

* * *

Lucius followed Keiran to Etainia's and helped him carry the dresser through her flat and then into her bedroom. He barely said a word and tried not to look at her. The pull to go to her was overwhelming, though, and it concerned him. _Focus on Ginny and your child,_ he told himself. _You can do this! You're a Pureblood wizard for Merlin's sake! Act like it!_

"Would you two mind staying to help move the furniture around in here just a little?" Etainia asked in her sweetest voice. "It looks crowded with the extra piece now, but a little rearranging might help."

"I would, but Milana and I have dinner reservations," Keiran answered apologetically.

_Ah, there it is,_ Lucius thought, avoiding the urge to shake his head in disgust. He knew that he could say no, as well, but he also knew that if he did, there would just be another set up later. Maybe this would give him an opportunity to say no to Etainia once and for all.

"I've got a few minutes," Lucius knew that he had to offer.

"Thanks, Teague," Keiran said. " Okay, I'm off then. See you both tomorrow."

While Etainia walked Keiran out, Lucius remained in the bedroom, fighting the mental ghosts that tried to pull him back into her bed – much like the Grindylows had tried to pull him down into their clutches his fifth year when a Bubble-Head charm had backfired. He still felt the pull of Etainia's magic, but now that Lucius was aware of it, he could resist it easier. Unfortunately, his head was already starting to hurt. He should have had some tea before leaving work.

When Etainia returned to her bedroom, she wasted no time in playfully shoving Lucius down to her bed and pouncing on him like a starved cat on a fat mouse.

Lucius was momentarily rendered helpless, inundated with what felt like a flood of magic radiating from her. It was so strong; it must have been ten times that of a Veela. He was caught in a daze as Etainia straddled him and began kissing the sensitive skin of his neck, just under his ear. He groaned with pleasure as she writhed on top of him. _Feels so good_, he thought, wanting the physical bliss to continue.

_Wait_, Lucius' cloudy brain countered. _Focus. Not Ginny. Etainia. Don't want Etainia. Must get up. Must leave. Now! Go!_

"Etainia," Lucius breathed as he tried to push her away gently. "No…I have to get home."

"Oh, come on. It's been too long. You know you miss me." Etainia broke from Lucius' hold to reach for his belt. "You know you miss my mouth around your cock," she whispered, unfastening his pants.

As Etainia slid her hand up and down his growing erection, Lucius closed his eyes. Her touch was amazing, as always, and he knew her mouth would be, too. Maybe just one more time. Maybe –

_No, _Lucius' inner voice protested. _Get up now! She's using you, and she and Soren are hurting Ginny, remember? Leave immediately!_

"Etainia, we cannot do this." When Lucius sat up to stop her attentions, Etainia pushed him back down as she fervently worked on freeing his cock so that she could suck it into her mouth.

Something snapped inside of Lucius then. He did _not_ like being used, he did _not_ like Ginny being hurt and he did _not_ like being forced to do anything. Dangerously narrowing his eyes and pursing his lips, he allowed his anger to build inside of him like a roiling cauldron that was about to explode before grabbing a fist full of gold locks, pulling her off of him and dropping her unceremoniously to the bed, ignoring her shrieks as he scrambled to stand up.

"What the fuck was that for?" Etainia yelled, massaging her head.

Hastily fastening his pants, Lucius exclaimed, "I told you _no_, Etainia! We're _not_ doing this anymore!" He rushed out of the bedroom towards the front door.

"Teague, wait!" Etainia called out, running after him. "What's wrong? What did I do?"

Lucius stopped at the front door, his chest heaving both from frustration and adrenaline. "This was wrong, Etainia," he told her, the tone of his voice only slightly calmer than a minute ago. "We're over. No more." He opened the door and started to leave. He should have known that that would have been too easy.

"Maybe your wife would like to know about our activities," Etainia spat desperately, hands on her hips. "How forgiving is she, Teague?"

Lucius' inner voice screamed at him to stop, but he couldn't heed the warning. In two long strides, his hand closed around Etainia's throat and squeezed while pushing her backwards until she hit the wall. His icy eyes held a warning all their own while he ignored her gasps and her clawing at his arm. Lucius Malfoy had been pushed too far.

"Don't you _ever _mention my wife again," Lucius hissed as Etainia began to gag from the pressure on her windpipe. "Or you'll be sorry you did. Do you understand?"

With bulging, frantic eyes, Etainia nodded her head in reply, though she couldn't move it much because of being pressed against the wall.

While his nostrils flared like a graphorn about to attack, Lucius held Etainia there for a moment longer to ensure that she understood that his statement was not just an empty threat but a promise before he shoved her away from him and left with no further word. He knew that he'd probably pay for what he just did, but at the moment, he didn't care. Trying to use Ginny as blackmail had made him see red. As he started the car, he realized that he was trembling, but he wasn't sure if it was from adrenaline or fear.

* * *

Lucius drove home faster than he should have, but he was afraid that if the plan had been to keep him occupied, then Soren could be at their house right then. Merlin, he hoped not. He might not be able to stop himself from trying to kill the man if he was.

Seeing only Ginny's car when he arrived at the cottage doused some of the fire that had been burning inside Lucius. He was instantly relieved, and he rushed inside to find Ginny sitting on the couch looking at a magazine.

"I was with Etainia," Lucius blurted out, dropping to his knees in front of Ginny and reaching for her hands. He'd done nothing wrong, but he had to tell her what had happened. He would have no more secrets from her.

"You what?" Ginny was alarmed by Lucius' frantic behavior. She hadn't seen him this frazzled in months.

Touching his forehead to her hands as they rested on her knees, Lucius breathed deeply to calm himself. "They tried to set me up. Keiran needed help moving a dresser to her place, and then she tried to get me to stay after he left." He lifted his head to meet her eyes that were full of concern. "I swear to you, Ginny, nothing happened. She tried to come on to me, but I told her no, and I left."

Ginny fully believed Lucius, but when she noticed the intense quivering of his hands, her heart fell. "You're trembling," she told him. "Are you sure nothing happened? You shake like this when you get exceedingly angry." When he looked away, she knew that something _had_ happened. "Lucius, please tell me that you didn't try to hurt her."

Lucius stared at the floor. "I might have been a little…rough with her before I left."

"Why?"

Lucius sighed and lifted guilty eyes to hers. "Because she threatened to tell you."

Ginny smiled and squeezed his hands. She'd never loved Lucius more. "But darling, I know."

Lucius shook his head. "That's not the point. I will not have her or Keiran or anyone else threatening you."

Touching his cheek, Ginny warned, "You must be very careful, Lucius. She'll more than likely tell Soren, and there's no telling what the repercussions could be." She dropped her head in defeat as she remembered the phone call from earlier. "Speaking of, I have to meet him Sunday."

Lucius blinked a couple times as his stomach clenched painfully. "What did you say?"

"He called a couple hours ago. There's no way I can put it off any longer; I'll have to go."

The thought of Ginny willingly going to Soren was too much for Lucius to process at that moment. He stood and walked away from her a few steps, his hands cradling his head, which still hurt from earlier. He tried to remind himself that there was no choice, but he still hated it. If they had four more weeks of this, he'd need stronger tea.

Ginny's eyes narrowed when Lucius turned his back to her. She'd known he wouldn't take the news very well, but it had been inevitable. They'd both known that she'd have to be with him again at least once before they could escape; of course, it wasn't that easy for either of them to accept. "Lucius."

He dropped his hands and looked up at the dingy ceiling that he was sure was closing in on him. "This is so damn difficult," Lucius admitted, trying not to be frustrated, but not succeeding. "To know that you're…with him just…"

"I'm sorry that I can't make this any easier for you, Lucius, but why don't you try to be me for a moment?" Ginny exclaimed as she stood, throwing the magazine to the floor. "All of a sudden, I'm a different species. All of a sudden, I have new parents. I have a prophecy hanging over my head that endangers my very life, and I'm pregnant with our child. Oh, and one more thing, to keep all three of us safe for one more month, I have to have sex with an elven clan leader – and a very dangerous one at that – who is technically my uncle!"

Lucius hung his head in shame at Ginny's outburst. His anger and frustration pooled around his feet like melted ice in the hot sun. "I'm sorry," he apologized, turning around to see Ginny standing behind him with her arms crossed, looking like she would cry at any moment; he hated to see her so upset. "I didn't mean to…it's just so difficult to…I just…I'm sorry."

Ginny glared at him a bit longer before sighing and dropping her arms. Being mad at Lucius would accomplish nothing, so she tried to push her indignation away. "I know. Let's just…let's have dinner and try to talk about more pleasant topics, all right?"

"All right."

* * *

_**When are these two going to get a break, huh? Just keep reading, my dears. I promise you an ending worth all the trouble. **_

_**Thanks to Bardess of Avon and fury_shashka for their kindness and for taking the time to look over my chapters. SO appreciated.**_

_**Also, thanks to black hair ribbon, roni2010, Dracoginnylover24, skelanimaldiego, DZAuthor and Cinderella's Slipper for their reviews of my last chapter. **_

_**An extra special thanks to GoldenFawkes who left me bunches of reviews as she read many chapters at once - I tried to reply to each one, but it said messaging was disabled. You made my day with taking the time to leave me those reviews!**_

_**I've got a Deathly Hallows sale going on at my Etsy shop! Don't miss out! Visit the link in my profile, and you'll find a coupon code awaiting you. You've got until July 31st!**_

_**One last thing - you Jason Isaacs fans...anyone know where my inspiration for Lucius pulling Etainia off of him like he did come from? A free virtual Butterbeer for those who get it right!**_


	48. A Wedding & A Suspicion

Lucius strolled into the kitchen on Sunday morning to find his fiancée facedown on the table.

"Ginny?"

Slowly, she lifted her head. Ginny's eyes were half closed, and she had a lopsided grin on her face.

"Well, good mornin', sunshine," she greeted, and then she giggled.

Lucius smirked. "Are you all right?"

Ginny nodded. "I'm fantastic. This new batch of tea is quite effective." She'd picked up more tea from Evie on Friday after begging Veturia to make it stronger, which she then had. Evie had warned Ginny to be careful how much she drank; half a cup of the new batch would be equivalent to a cup and a half of the previous batch. Ginny hadn't honestly cared, and she'd decided to see if it really was stronger.

"How much have you had?"

Ginny giggled again and looked up at the ceiling as if her answer was written there. "Two cups, I think."

"You think?"

Ginny shrugged. "Could be three."

Lucius rolled his eyes and took her mug away. "You're not leaving until one-thirty."

"I know that, silly. I just wanted to try it out. You should have some. I'm fantastic."

"Yes, you said that. I'll have some Monday. Maybe you should go back to bed for now."

"Okie dokie," Ginny easily agreed with another giggle. She stood up, swayed a little and then staggered her way to their bedroom.

Lucius sighed and shook his head. Maybe he should rethink waiting until Monday to have some of Veturia's stronger tea. He had a feeling he would need it sooner rather than later.

* * *

After Ginny woke up from her tea hangover, Lucius fixed them some lunch. Neither was very talkative as her departure time to meet Soren approached. It was like a dark storm cloud that rumbled in the distant sky; its arrival was imminent, and the longer it took to arrive, the more anxiety it caused.

While Lucius cleaned up, Ginny fixed one more cup of tea – the proper amount this time. She downed it quickly, but she took her time getting ready to go. To say that she was scared to death was an understatement.

Ginny's hesitancy was not lost on Lucius. He was having his own internal struggle, but he understood the situation that they were in and that there was nothing he could do that wouldn't put them both – well, all of three of them – in harm's way. The helplessness that he felt made him positively furious, but he made sure to conceal it from her.

When Ginny slowly walked towards the front door to leave, Lucius met her there. It took every ounce of strength that he had (and then some) to let her go. Though they despised what was happening, they tried to focus on the bigger picture.

"Is the tea working?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm feeling oddly relaxed."

Lucius forced an encouraging smile. "Good," he replied. "I know this is most daunting, but, Belle Rousse, you are the bravest person I know. I have a tremendous amount of faith in you. Just remember that I love you, and that I'll be waiting right here for your return. Hopefully, this will be your last time with him. We'll soon be away from this hell, and we'll never have to deal with him again."

Ginny bit her lip and tried not to cry. Lucius' words were exactly what she'd needed to hear. "I love you, too." She opened the door and slowly walked towards her car as if she'd just been sentenced to life in Azkaban.

Veturia's tea did do wonders for Ginny. Mentally, she was still frightened, but physically, she felt quite calm. It was a little strange, but as long as it got her through the next couple hours, that was all that mattered.

* * *

As Soren remained in bed after Ginny's departure, he realized that something irked him. He was definitely frustrated that she wasn't pregnant yet – there was no doubt about that. Because she was the Detholusin, he'd been certain that impregnating her would be quick and easy. Apparently, he'd been wrong. Soren tried not to worry about it too much. Biology was biology, and conceiving a child was not an exact science. Something else was bothering him, though. Ginny's behavior earlier had been affable, as usual, but there had been an odd sort of detachment that was not the norm. He hadn't smelled or tasted alcohol on her, so she hadn't been drinking. Could she have smoked something? Possible, but not probable. Soren drummed his fingers on the mattress. Something had been different, he was certain. Perhaps he would have Ginny followed a little closer for the next few days in the hopes of shedding some light on it.

Soren wanted his Iloscarin, and he wanted it _now_. If there was something preventing that, then he needed to know what it was so that he could effectively take care of it.

* * *

During the drive home, Ginny's lips trembled in unbidden emotion as she tried to forget the past two hours of her life, but it wasn't until she walked in the door and was quickly enveloped in Lucius' warm and tender embrace that she promptly fell apart. Lucius held her tight as she cried; it was all that he could do. He vowed to himself right then that if it was at all possible, he'd kill Soren before they left.

As he gently rocked Ginny from side to side, Lucius asked, "Would you like a hot bath?"

When Ginny looked up with tears streaming from her bloodshot eyes and nodded, Lucius kissed her cheek and then reached for her hand as they walked.

"Fetch your robe, and I'll start the bath, all right?"

Ginny nodded as she padded her way to their bedroom to get her robe. Thank Merlin Lucius was behaving exactly how she needed him to. She knew he was furious, but he was making great effort to hide it from her, and it just made her love him even more.

* * *

"What should I do?" Mara asked worriedly. She'd stopped by the antique store while she was out marketing. "I'm out of the potion."

"My stay in the hospital caused the delay," Veturia explained. "I'm so sorry. I just have to add the last ingredient, but it will take a couple days to finish brewing. Would Ginny recognize you without it?"

Mara remembered the last time that she saw the young lady; it had been such a sad day. "Yes, I'm pretty sure she would," she answered with a grimace.

Veturia smiled and patted the other woman's hand. "Well, that settles it. Go home and come back in three days. The potion will be ready then. While you're there, let everyone know that the time is coming."

"I will. Are you and Finian feeling all right?"

"We still have some tenderness, but we're slowly getting better."

* * *

Going to the Adairs' home was different for Ginny now. She no longer thought of it as "work"; she was visiting her long lost parents and babysitting her sister. She felt a little closer to them each day, and she loved being able to share stories about her past.

The Weasleys had been – and always would be – her family, and she would love them and mourn them forever, but she'd been given such a unique gift; a second family. It would take some time to come to terms with how, but she could feel her parents' love for her, and it was wonderfully comforting.

When Estelwen revealed Ginny's hidden pointed ears (they'd been concealed by a spell that only Estelwen could reverse), the redhead had laughed hysterically for at least ten minutes. Her mother tried to teach her how to conceal them herself, but Ginny's Elven magic was horribly weak. Before Ginny left each day, Estelwen spent some time with her to help strengthen her magical abilities. Her mother explained that when she'd had bursts of powerful magic growing up, it had been the unrestrained Elven magic within her that had caused the strange things to happen. As Ginny had harnessed and learned to control her wizarding magic, her Elven magic had become more and more dormant.

Within just a few days, Ginny mastered the ability to reveal and conceal her ears. Estelwen was quite proud of her, and as a sort of reward, she presented Ginny with a beautiful mint green colored dress that had been hers when she was Ginny's age.

"This was my wedding dress, Tinuamin. It's yours now."

"Oh, I couldn't!" Ginny protested.

"Please," her mother insisted. "I can no longer wear it, and it would give me great pleasure to know that it's in your possession. Maybe you'd even consider wearing it on your wedding day."

Ginny looked back at the dress that was made of two different types of silk with a fitted waist, modest neckline and bell sleeves that fell past the knees. She'd never owned such a beautiful gown, and to think that it had been Estelwen's wedding dress made it quite special to her.

"Are you sure?"

Estelwen smiled broadly. "Yes, Tinuamin. I'm positive."

Ginny beamed. "I can't wait till Lucius sees it. Green is his favorite color."

* * *

"Valentine's Day?"

"Yes," Ginny confirmed. "Why not? It's in a few days, and it _is_ the day to celebrate love." She smirked. "And you'll never be able to forget our anniversary."

Lucius reached for Ginny's hand as they sat on the couch watching one of her favorite shows. "Belle Rousse, I could never forget our anniversary. I love you too much." He'd always been good at remembering numbers, and that included important dates.

Ginny snuggled closer to Lucius. She'd been feeling more like her old self the past few days. They only mentioned Soren when absolutely necessary, and it had made a big difference. They'd also decided to join mentally every time that they made love to make sure that they stayed connected, and it had proven to be most beneficial.

"So where should we go for our honeymoon?"

Lucius chuckled and leaned over to kiss her forehead. "I will take you anywhere you wish to go. Let's just wait until this little quandary we seem to be in works itself out, all right?"

Ginny couldn't argue with his obvious understatement.

* * *

Following Veturia's orders, Lucius drank one cup of her tea every morning before work, and then he had another after lunch. He'd started out with half of a cup, but he had quickly progressed to two. And he was already considering a larger mug so he could drink a bit more. It definitely helped, and Lucius was thankful for it.

Work was beyond unbearable – it was vile, excruciating and downright nightmarish. Lucius knew that Soren had been told about "the incident" with Etainia. Thankfully, she'd kept her distance from him, and that was about the only aspect that Lucius was happy about. Soren had not said anything to him directly, but Lucius knew that the clan leader was furious. He hadn't spent all that time around Voldemort to not be able to detect when someone was upset with him.

Two days after "the incident", Lucius was asked to move to a different desk. Instead of the four meter by four meter cubicle that he'd been occupying, he was relocated to a ninety centimeter by sixty centimeter desk not far from Soren's office, and there were no cubicle walls to offer any privacy. The chair was uncomfortable, and his desk was half the size of his other one. Lucius was out in the open, and he did _not_ like it. He felt self-conscious and conspicuous, and he knew that he was being watched every second.

A couple days later, Lucius began to notice that the way co-workers responded to him had grown rather cool. Even the ones that had been helpful and pleasant to him from the beginning now limited their interaction with him, and almost everyone gave him wary glances. If they thought that their behavior affected him, they were sorely mistaken – he preferred it.

What _did_ bother Lucius was when he found himself in the file room helping the part time schoolgirl file closed cases. Before "the incident", he'd had at least thirty open cases that he'd been working on, and he'd met with new clients regularly. In just a few days time, all of his appointments had been rescheduled with other co-workers, and he seemed to have a couple more files "reassigned" every day. He _hated_ that. It might not have been prestigious work, but he'd done a damn good job at it, and he'd felt a significant quantum of pride towards it. Having his responsibilities taken away made him feel like he was incompetent, and _no_ Malfoy was incompetent. He couldn't ignore that it was a blow to his ego, but he fought internally to keep his focus on what was important.

At least the schoolgirl in the large, dusty file room didn't try to hit on him. Lucius was thankful to work in peace and quiet, even if it was mind-numbing work.

* * *

"What happened today?" Ginny asked when Lucius walked in the door. His despondence was painfully obvious by his frown, furrowed eyebrows and slouched shoulders.

"Well, my last three files were reassigned this morning," Lucius answered dejectedly, slumping to the couch. "I spent the majority of the day in a musty, dirty file room."

"File room?"

"It's a large, dimly lit room with rows of file cabinets," Lucius explained, having not told Ginny about it previously. "All of the closed case files get stored in the cabinets." He snorted and shook his head. "We have a fifteen year old who works there part time who does the filing, but they've decided that I need to help her now."

"As punishment for not playing with Etainia."

"Precisely."

Ginny had been preparing lasagna for dinner, but she wiped her hands on the dish towel and walked over to stand in front of Lucius, wishing like hell that she could make all of their troubles vanish.

"I'm sorry."

Lucius gazed up at Ginny then. He assumed it was from her pregnancy, but even in an oversized shirt, sweatpants and her hair up in a messy bun with loose, red strands falling about, she looked absolutely radiant with glowing skin and bright eyes. Instantly, his dismal spirit lifted, and he smiled.

"You're so beautiful."

Ginny offered a smile at his oddly timed compliment. "So are you."

And then Lucius chuckled. It felt good to laugh. There had been too many serious situations lately that had prevented him from enjoying much of anything. "Do you think we could find something humorous on the Muggle picture box tonight?" It still wasn't his favorite thing, but it did have its usefulness.

Ginny wasn't surprised at his abrupt mood changes as she felt emotionally scattered, as well. "There's a channel called Comedy Central."

Lucius stood then and rested his hands on Ginny's hips. "Perhaps we could make that popped corn that you like so much, get naked and cuddle under a blanket while watching that channel," he suggested, giving her a squeeze. "I need to laugh."

Ginny cupped his cheeks and kissed him. "Sounds perfect to me."

* * *

On Friday afternoon, the day before her and Lucius' wedding, Ginny decided to do some shopping. She was concerned about him at work, anxious about leaving and just a little apprehensive about the wedding. She browsed around her favorite shops (The Four Masters Bookshop always reminded her of Flourish and Blotts), but it was Tatters For Tots that really caught her attention.

Ginny had passed by the baby shop dozens of times, but being pregnant seemed to draw her to the store like doxies to new draperies. She eagerly stepped in, but she kept her enthusiasm contained because she knew that she was more than likely being watched.

"Can I help you find anything?" a young lady asked.

"No, I'm just -" And then a completely feasible excuse occurred to Ginny. Why hadn't she thought of it before? "Actually, I'm shopping around for a gift for the little girl that I babysit."

"Okay. Well, if you need any assistance, let me know."

_Good thinking_, Ginny complimented herself. _Maybe now I can buy something without drawing any suspicions._ As she browsed around the store, she inwardly oo'd and ah'd about the tiny bibs, socks and shoes, and she couldn't wait to go shopping for her daughter properly. She moved on to the clothes, and she smiled as she pictured her little girl in a frilly lace dress, certain that Lucius would have her in one soon after her birth. When she saw a tiny pink t-shirt that said 'Daddy's Little Miracle', she knew she had to buy it.

"The baby's father always calls her that," Ginny continued with her cover as the clerk rang up her purchase. "I just have to get it."

Ginny soon left the store, the Tatters For Tots bag dangling casually from her fingertips as she walked, completely oblivious to the suspicious expression on the shopkeeper's face as the Duchan reached for the phone.

* * *

Saturday, February fourteenth, was a chilly, rainy day. Ginny leaned against the window frame from one of the upstairs bedrooms of the Adair's home and sighed heavily as she looked out over the grey day. Part of her felt sad; she'd hoped for a little sunshine on her wedding day. Ireland did not have an overabundance of those type days, but she'd hoped that today would be different.

"That didn't sound happy," Estelwen remarked as she finished dressing Caelia.

"Look at the weather," Ginny replied. "It's dreadful."

Cradling Caelia in one arm, Estelwen joined Ginny at the window. "We call a day like this a 'soft auld day', and for elves, rain on your wedding day is a sacred blessing," she shared. "Rain provides nourishment for all living things. It provides growth for crops, and it keeps the flowers beautiful. Without water, all would perish. Rain on your wedding day is a symbol that your marriage will be healthy, and that it will always have what it needs to flourish and grow."

Ginny considered Estelwen's words. "I've never thought of rain that way."

"Most humans think of a rainy day as sad and gloomy. Elves rejoice when it rains. It's beautiful to us, and it brings us much happiness." Estelwen gave Ginny's hand a small squeeze. "Your wedding day has been blessed, Tinuamin. It is a good omen."

Ginny smiled then. "I hope so. I have to admit that I'm a little nervous."

"Understandable," Estelwen soothed. "But you are joining with a remarkable man. In many ways, he's a true mireille, especially for helping to guide you back to us."

"Mireille?"

"It means miracle."

Ginny felt a flutter in her lower abdomen then, and her hand instantly covered the spot. Warmth radiated from within her belly, and Ginny wanted to laugh and cry simultaneously at what she knew was communication from her child. She wasn't sure _how_ she knew – she just did.

"I think my daughter just chose her name."

Estelwen glanced down towards Ginny's stomach and then met her eyes, nodding in understanding. "I think Mireille would be most appropriate."

Ginny gasped as she felt another flutter and more warmth. "Apparently she agrees. Is this normal?" She knew that babies kicked and such further along in a pregnancy, but hers wasn't even twelve weeks yet.

"Completely normal. From the moment of her first heartbeat, she is capable of communicating with you," Estelwen told her. "Our bond with our children goes well beyond that of humans. Your daughter will be strong-willed, Ginny."

"How can you tell that?"

"Her first communication was to choose her own name. It's an indication that she will be brave and tenacious throughout her life," Estelwen explained. "It was also your first communication to me."

"I chose my name?"

Estelwen nodded. "You did. You chose 'Ravenne'; it means lioness."

Ginny chuckled. "Explains why my house at Hogwarts was Gryffindor." She thought about her name for a moment. "So, I should be Ravenne Adair?"

"Yes, that would have been your name."

Ginny smiled. "It's very pretty."

"Ginevra is pretty, too."

When Ginny looked out the window again, the day suddenly didn't seem as gloomy as before. "I think I'm ready now," she announced. "Just one last thing." With that, she waved a hand over each ear to reveal the tips.

Caelia clapped her hands from where she sat nestled in her mother's arm, and it made Estelwen and Ginny laugh.

"Come along, Tinuamin," Estelwen said, her arm circling around Ginny's shoulders. "Let's get you married to that blond wizard of yours."

At that moment, Ginny was the happiest that she'd been in many years.

* * *

When Ginny descended the stairs, Sidhion smiled proudly. She was wearing the same gown that Estelwen had worn on their wedding day so long ago, and she looked just as beautiful. He hated that he'd missed being able to watch her grow up, but she had been kept safe, and he was forever grateful for that. He was also terrified that he would miss much more of his daughter's life – and now his granddaughter's – but today was a happy occasion so he tried not to dwell on his worries.

"_Vanimle silatiri_. 'Your beauty shines bright'," Sidhion said. "I do hope Lucius knows how lucky he is."

Ginny grinned. "I hope so, too." She took a deep breath and offered her father a brave smile, though she didn't feel brave at all.

"Nervous?"

Ginny couldn't help but laugh. "A little, yeah."

Sidhion reached for her hands and squeezed them. "So is Lucius."

"He's nervous?"

"Of course he is, Tinuamin. Your days of pretending to be married are over."

"He was married before, though."

"But not to the woman that he was madly in love with."

Ginny had no comment for that. It was no secret that his marriage to Narcissa had been arranged and that it had lacked the true love that Ginny and he felt towards each other now.

"I just want you to know that regardless of what happens, I will always feel guilty for sending you away, but at the same time, I am so very proud of the young lady that you've become."

The love emanating from Sidhion pulled Ginny to him in an embrace that caused both of them to fight tears.

"Thank you," Ginny whispered. It was all she was capable of saying at that moment without completely breaking down.

Knowing that their emotions were about to take over, Sidhion quickly reached for Ginny's hand and said, "Let's go, Tinuamin. Your fiancé awaits."

* * *

Sidhion and Ginny paused on the porch to look out over the back yard. Bunches of white wood anemones lined the path from the house to the small crowd while misty rain continued to fall. A charm had been placed over the area to shield the guests from the weather during the ceremony.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Ginny saw Estelwen, Mara and Veturia and her family, but there were a few others that she didn't know; Sidhion had told her earlier that a few close friends of his and Estelwen's would attend, and that he would introduce them to her later. Ginny felt a quick flash of emotional pain as she thought about how she'd once pictured her wedding day. Her mum would have been running around and fussing over everything and everyone; her father would have been trying to keep her mum calm; the twins would have had something set to explode somewhere while Ron would have been following Hermione around; not to mention all of her friends that would have been in attendance.

And then Ginny felt another flutter from her abdomen, and she knew that Mireille was trying to soothe her sadness. Ginny rubbed her belly to tell her child that she would be all right. She enjoyed sharing her every emotion with her daughter. She'd shared with Lucius, of course, but it had always been a temporary thing. Sharing with Mireille was constant and never-ending, and because of that, it was surprisingly comforting. Ginny wasn't ever alone anymore, and she loved that.

"I'm ready," Ginny answered and rested her hand in the crook of Sidhion's proffered arm.

As they made their way down the worn path, Ginny could hear the guests humming softly.

"It's a marriage blessing," Sidhion quietly explained when she glanced at him curiously.

As they got closer, Ginny couldn't take her eyes off of Lucius. He stood with the priest, hands clasped in front of him, with a serene smile on his face, and she thought that he'd never looked more handsome. He was dressed in a silver colored robe with a dark gray outer robe that Sidhion had let him borrow for the occasion, and it was in that instant that Ginny's nervousness melted away.

Thinking back over the past couple of years, Ginny couldn't believe all that they'd gone through. Hiding out in that dilapidated shack, trekking through the forest surviving on whatever they could find, discovering both of their homes destroyed, joining the Muggle world and struggling to adapt to their ways – and then Ginny thought of the fights and the few times that their journey together had almost come to an end.

She was so happy that their journey was continuing. She loved Lucius. Trying to remember the days when she thought him a monster were difficult; those memories seemed more like a dream than real life. He was not an easy man to live with (she supposed she wasn't easy to live with, either) and he had his faults (as did she), but he was intelligent and brave, and she couldn't imagine life without him.

"Vedui`, Sidhion."

"Vedui`, Manwë. This is our daughter, Ginny. Estelwen and I present her to marry this man, Lucius Malfoy. May they receive the highest blessing." He kissed Ginny's cheek, shook Lucius' hand and then joined his wife where she stood.

"If you'll join hands," Manwë instructed the couple. He was short and stocky with thinning grey hair, but his cheeks were rosy and his blue eyes twinkled in happiness.

Lucius entwined his hand with Ginny's, and gazed at her as if seeing her for the first time. Her dress was gorgeous, her red locks looked soft to the touch and her smile was infectious.

"You're breathtaking," he whispered. "And I love that color."

"Thanks," Ginny replied quietly, stifling the urge to giggle at his comment about the color. She'd known he'd like it.

"Marriage is a sacred union," Manwë began, smiling at Ginny and Lucius. He was proud to join the Detholusin to the man she'd freely chosen; he'd never liked that prophecy. "While we are complete beings individually, choosing to have a mate enhances our lives. Having someone to share our joys and our sorrows with is a great blessing. Ginny and Lucius have had an unbelievable journey to get here, and we are most fortunate to witness their union here today.

"Our marriage bonds are based on the four elements; water, earth, fire and air. May your union be blessed with enough water to keep it nourished, enough earth to keep it grounded, enough fire to keep it impassioned and enough air to keep it alive and healthy."

Manwë continued. "Please face each other and join both hands." He took a rope spun from meadow saxifrage and wrapped it around their wrists. "Repeat these vows after me in unison." He placed his hand on top of theirs. "Today, I give you my self completely. I vow to do everything I can to bring you joy or to ease your sadness. I vow to stand beside you for all the rest of our days and to be your source of strength and comfort."

After Lucius and Ginny repeated the vows, the rope glowed, and both of them felt warmth spreading throughout their bodies.

_"Did you feel that?"_ Ginny asked mentally.

_"I did, Belle Rousse,"_ Lucius replied with a wink.

"The rings please," Manwë requested, removing the rope from around their wrists.

Sidhion had been holding the bands that Lucius and Ginny had worn for almost two years. He stood and gave them to Manwë.

Holding them up, Manwë said, "May these never-ending circles reflect your never-ending love." He handed them the appropriate rings. "Lucius, slide this ring onto her finger and say 'amin harmuva onalle e' cormamin'."

Lucius did, his eyes never straying from Ginny's. No moment in his life had ever been more perfect.

"Ginny, slide this ring onto his finger and say 'amin harmuva onalle e' cormamin'."

Ginny did, and she could have sworn that there was no one else in the world at that moment but them.

Manwë reached for each of their left hands. He held them up and said, "Ginny and Lucius, you are now as one. May your union of love bring you peace and happiness forever more." He leaned close and whispered. "You may face your guests now."

When Lucius and Ginny turned to the small sea of smiling faces, Manwë exclaimed, "With the blessings of nature, may I present Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy!"

The crowd applauded where they stood. Sidhion caught Lucius' eye and mouthed, "_Kiss her!_"

Lucius didn't have to be told twice. He wrapped his arms around his wife and dipped her slightly while closing his mouth over hers in an appropriately chaste kiss.

Ginny was laughing when Lucius righted her, and Estelwen was the first to approach them.

"Congratulations, Tinuamin," she said, hugging Ginny tightly. "And Lucius, welcome to our family." She hugged him while everyone formed a line to offer their congratulations to the happy couple before heading inside to indulge in mead, honey cakes and other Elven specialties.

* * *

"Soren?" Etainia asked as he suddenly sat upright in the bed. "Mani marte?"

"I don't know exactly," he answered, glancing around in confusion. They'd been resting from their latest round of sex when he was hit by a strange sensation. It wasn't painful, but what worried the clan leader was not knowing the cause of it.

"Should I call Keiran?"

Soren glanced back towards Etainia, knowing her concern for him was genuine. She was one of only a handful that truly gave a damn about his well-being. The strange feeling was passing, so he lay back down beside her.

"No, Voronwera, it's all right," Soren assured her as Etainia cuddled up against him once more. "I'm sure it's nothing."

It was a lie, of course, but Soren did not wish to discuss his concerns with her.

* * *

When Ginny walked into the kitchen to fetch more non-alcoholic mead, Lucius wasn't far behind. Without a word, he reached for her hand and led her to the empty bedroom that they had stayed in previously.

"Lucius, what are you –"

Before Ginny could finish her question, Lucius shut the door, pushed her up against it and claimed her mouth in a desperate kiss. It was neither gentle nor patient, but possessive and frantic, and Ginny willingly submitted to him when the tidal wave of his passion consumed her.

They clung to each other and drank until their physical thirst was quenched, temporarily forgetting all about their guests. When Lucius' lips reluctantly left hers, they were both panting.

"I just needed…a minute alone…with my _wife_," Lucius breathed, cupping her flushed cheeks in his palms. "You're so damned beautiful, Belle Rousse."

"You're pretty fit yourself," she quipped, causing both of them to laugh. "We should return, though."

Lucius took a step back and glanced down before saying, "You go ahead. I'll be out in a minute."

When Ginny saw his tented robe, she winked and told him, "I'll take care of that later, _Husband_."

"Yes, you certainly will, _Wife_."

* * *

The next couple hours passed in a blur of delicious food, perfectly aged mead and much-needed laughter. Ginny hadn't had so much fun since Bill and Fleur's wedding (until the interruption, anyway), and even Lucius seemed to have let his guard down a bit, engaging in easy conversation with most everyone. Ginny enjoyed meeting the friends of her parents; they were all so kind and benevolent. They were fellow Loinnirs, as was Manwë. Ginny had to admit that she felt completely at home, and it warmed her heart to feel the connection.

Then Mireille fluttered.

Apparently, it warmed her heart, too.

Around seven, Sidhion and Estelwen kicked everyone out, and they sent small packages of leftover food home with all of the guests.

"Are you sure we're not imposing?" Ginny asked, glancing at Lucius. "We could always return to the cottage."

"Nonsense," Sidhion replied as they climbed the staircase to the playroom. "You deserve a special honeymoon night, and a safe one, as well. We just hope everything is to your liking."

When Lucius and Ginny stepped in the room, their mouths dropped. A king size bed with a canopy frame of black wrought iron was against the furthest wall, and it was covered with vines of red roses. To the left of the bed was a crackling fireplace with a couch and a thick, fuzzy rug in front of it. To the right were two chairs and a small table with a variety of food and drinks spread out for them. There were thirty lit candles around the room, as well.

"And we've got a steaming bubble bath drawn for you," Estelwen told them, motioning towards the open door. "We also moved your things up here."

"This is too much," Ginny remarked, feeling as if she'd just walked into the fancy bedroom of a Muggle movie. "It's beautiful!"

"It's perfect," Lucius added, more than ready to get busy on his honeymoon night.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked again.

Estelwen and Sidhion were already walking towards the door. "Enjoy your night, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," Sidhion bid them.

"Thank you," Lucius called out. "For everything."

Sidhion winked and closed the door.

Lucius and Ginny looked at each other, their smiles slowly spreading into grins as they realized that they were finally alone for the evening.

"Well, well, Mrs. Malfoy," Lucius said, slipping his arms around Ginny's waist. "Now you're _officially_ all mine. What do you think about that?"

Ginny laughed in pure happiness, and she linked her fingers behind Lucius' neck. "I think it's the greatest thing in the world," she replied just before they enjoyed a tender, languid kiss that neither was in a rush to end. It was a nice contrast to the fiery snog that they'd shared earlier.

"Let's sit on the couch," Ginny suggested, needing just a few minutes to settle down before concentrating on Lucius. "This whole day has just been crazy."

"How's the baby?" Lucius asked as they walked hand in hand.

"She's wonderful. She's chosen her name, in fact," Ginny told him as they got comfortable on the couch in front of the crackling fireplace and allowed its warmth to relax them.

"What? How could – "

"I've started getting these flutters," Ginny explained. "It happened for the first time just before the wedding. Estelwen told me that it is very normal."

Lucius blinked a couple times. He'd never heard of such a thing, but he had a feeling that that would be the first of many things that he'd never heard of. "How do you know she chose her name?"

"Estelwen had been complimenting you, and when she said that you were a mireille for helping guide me back, I felt this warm flutter, and I just knew it was the baby wanting that for her name," Ginny told him. "I can't explain it; I just knew."

"What does mireille mean?"

Ginny smiled and reached for his hand to place on her abdomen. "It means miracle," she replied. "Say hi to Daddy, Mireille."

Lucius gasped when he felt the lightest of flutters under his palm, and his eyes enlarged in surprise. "She responded to you!"

Ginny nodded. "Estelwen told me that I also picked my name."

"You did? What was it?"

"Ravenne. It means lioness."

Lucius chuckled and shook his head. "Why am I not surprised?"

"She also said that our daughter will be strong-willed and tenacious."

Lucius smirked. "I don't suppose a child of ours could be anything else." He looked down at Ginny's stomach and then lifted his gaze to hers. "So, I guess this means that we really are having a daughter."

Ginny grinned. "I told you."

Lucius wrapped his arms around Ginny and held her tight. "You know, I once thought I'd never be able to be truly happy without my possessions and my money," he began. "But you have brought me more joy than I've ever known, just shy of Draco's birth, of course."

"Of course," Ginny agreed. "You make me just as happy, Lucius. Honestly, I never thought that we'd really get married, much less have a family."

Lucius ran his finger along the tip of Ginny's pointy ear. "You never thought that you were the Detholusin of the Loinnir clan either," he reminded her. "Yet here you are."

"I'm a lot more interested in being Mrs. Malfoy," Ginny admitted as she straddled Lucius' lap. "And right now, Mrs. Malfoy is extremely interested in getting Mr. Malfoy out of his clothes."

Lucius stood and carried Ginny to the bathroom so that they could enjoy the drawn bubble bath. "Well, Mr. Malfoy wants nothing more than for Mrs. Malfoy to be happy," he teased, carefully setting Ginny down before beginning to undo the buttons of his robe.

"Here, let me," Ginny prompted, pushing his hands away. "I'll do yours, and you can do mine."

"Merlin, I love you," Lucius breathed.

* * *

The hot bath had been exactly what Lucius and Ginny needed to relax and savor the start of their honeymoon night. They only had the one, and they did not intend to waste any part of it.

Ginny held up her hands. "My fingers are getting wrinkly. Perhaps we should relocate to the bed?"

Lucius stood as trails of water streamed down his body and then held out his hand to Ginny. "What a wonderful idea. Let's."

They wrapped up in towels and walked arm in arm towards the beautifully decorated bed. Lucius scooped Ginny up in his arms and gently placed her on the mattress before tossing his towel aside and climbing on top of her. He cradled her in his arms, his blond hair hanging down in thick, wet strands, and gazed into Ginny's eyes. He wanted to burn the moment into his brain.

"What is it?" Ginny asked, reaching up to tuck his hair behind his ears.

Lucius took in every inch of her face – her bright green eyes that always reminded him of his mother's emeralds, her thin eyebrows and spidery eyelashes that framed her beautiful eyes, her petite nose and thin red lips all surrounded by a light spattering of freckles. Ginny's beauty was just so simple and innocent that it often caught Lucius unaware emotionally. She was so unlike other women that had caught his eye – nearly an opposite of both Narcissa and Riza – but he surmised that that was part of his attraction to her – that she was the opposite of all that he'd known. When he thought of what he felt for her, it was a little dizzying because of its complexity. He didn't think that there could be two other people in the entire world like them.

With a sheepish expression, Lucius replied, 'I do believe I'm marveling in the fact that you're my wife."

Ginny smiled up at Lucius. "I'm having a bit of a moment myself," she admitted. "If someone had told me in the Department of Ministries that you were going to be my future husband, I would have hit them with a body bind curse."

Lucius and Ginny shared a quiet laugh.

His gaze quickly turned pensive as his thoughts returned to the dark time in his life that he tried not to think about.

"If you had a Time Turner, would you change anything?" he asked.

Ginny was not prepared for the question, but she gave it some thought. There was quite a bit that she _could_ change, but she wasn't sure that she _would_. After all, their past was what had created their present and would eventually create their future.

"We've talked about it, Lucius," Ginny began, her voice soft. "We both have things that we'd like to change – decisions that we aren't proud of – but I don't think I would change any of it because it could affect what we have right now. Of course, I wouldn't want to relive any of what we've been through the past few years, either, but to answer your question, no I would not change anything."

Lucius knew better than to ask her if she was sure because Ginny was always brutally honest with him, but he couldn't ignore the shadow of insecurity that was hiding in a corner of his mind. If he didn't address it, it would continue to bother him, and that would be unacceptable for their honeymoon night.

"I just want to make sure that you don't wake up one day and wonder what in the name of Merlin you've done by marrying me," he continued, his voice barely more than a whisper. It was a very un-Malfoy-like thing to say, but at that point, he just added it to the growing list of un-Malfoy-like things that he'd already said and done.

Ginny's expression softened when she realized what he was saying. "I'm proud to be Mrs. Malfoy," she told him. "And I'm proud of _you_. I will not wake up one day and question our marriage. We have a new life, and we're going to have a daughter. You make me happy, Lucius, and I don't see that ever changing."

As Ginny stared into Lucius' bright eyes, she could see that he was processing her words and the truth in them. She could see each emotion as it flickered past his irises – shame, uncertainty, hope and finally acceptance.

"Will you ever regret marrying a Weasley?" He was not the only one with insecurities, and she noticed a couple more emotions after she asked her question – surprise and humility.

"I will be forever shameful of my attitude towards your family," Lucius told her. "But I will never regret marrying you. What I feel for you is so much more than I've ever felt for another. I can't even begin to explain how much I love you and to what depth."

Ginny smiled at Lucius and whispered, "Why don't you show me?"

That was something Lucius could do, and he pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. Neither was in a rush and allowed it to linger on for some time as they relished tasting and exploring the other. They'd indulged in a fair bit of foreplay in the bath earlier, so when Ginny moved her thigh just enough to position Lucius where she wanted him, he took the cue and sheathed himself inside her in one slow, fluid motion, both of them gasping quietly at the completed joining. Lucius did not begin to drive into her, nor did Ginny encourage him to move quicker. Instead, she wrapped her arms and legs around him and enjoyed the leisurely pace of their lovemaking that continued well on into the night.

* * *

Late the next morning, Ginny opened the bedroom door – set on heading downstairs for some tea and biscuits for her and Lucius – when she stopped in her tracks. Sitting in the hallway were two breakfast trays complete with orange juice, tea and plates of bacon rashers, sausages, fried eggs, sliced tomato, fried potato and slices of brown soda bread. Each tray also had a small vase with one red rose in it.

"Lucius, look! They've left us breakfast!" Ginny picked up her tray and immediately headed to the couch. She was quite hungry as her husband had kept her busy the night before.

"They what?" Exiting the bathroom and tying the sash of his robe, Lucius walked over to the door. "Well, look at that. And I'm starving!" He eagerly picked up his tray and shut the door with his hip.

"Me too," Ginny agreed with a mouthful. "Everything's still warm, too."

Lucius joined Ginny on the couch. "I was a little hesitant about staying here," he admitted, reaching for the orange juice. "But this has been perfect. Sidhion and Estelwen outdid themselves."

Ginny finished her bite of bread and wiped her mouth with the cloth napkin. "I'm so comfortable here. It feels like home to me. I hate to go back to that tiny cottage."

Lucius cut into his sausage first. "As do I, but we won't be there much longer. I don't know where we'll be going – which is rather unnerving – but at least we'll be safe and away from here."

"I'll miss them."

"She said they'll visit, yes?"

"Yes, but – " Ginny shrugged. "I've enjoyed getting to know them. They've done so much for me – for us. I can feel their love for me, and I'm beginning to care for them a great deal. The thought of losing more family – "

"Don't think on it," Lucius quickly interrupted. "They're very powerful. You will not lose them." He forced an encouraging smile and kissed Ginny's cheek. "Eat up, Wife. I'm not done with you yet."

Ginny smiled and speared a piece of potato. "Yes, Husband," she replied cheekily, trying to put her worrisome thoughts aside for a little while longer.

* * *

By the evening, Lucius and Ginny were physically spent and decided to have dinner with Sidhion and Estelwen.

"And thank you for the lunch trays, too," Ginny added after Lucius thanked them for the breakfast trays.

"You're very welcome," Sidhion replied.

"We didn't want you to worry about anything but yourselves," Estelwen told them. "You deserved that much, and food was the least we could do."

"Mireille has been communicating with us, too," Ginny shared. "It's incredible."

"When Narcissa – my first wife – was pregnant with our son, he kicked and turned in response to my voice and to certain music, but it was only in the last trimester," Lucius told them.

"Pregnancy is where humans and elves are quite different," Estelwen explained. "Term is still nine months, but growth is not the same. Mother and child have a connection that is four times that of humans. Her brain is further developed at this stage, as well, which is why she can respond to comments and questions."

"But I felt a flutter last night," Lucius remembered. "Ginny's only a few weeks along."

"She has the ability to manifest her responses physically if she chooses," Sidhion explained. "Especially when it's her father talking to her. Ginny did that, too."

"I did?"

"Yes, you were quite expressive in the womb. You liked when I sang to you. Your favorite song was Dúlamán."

"Dúlamán?" Ginny repeated.

"Gaelic for seaweed," Sidhion answered with a smile and shake of his head. "I couldn't sing it often enough for you."

Ginny smiled as warmth enveloped her. She thoroughly enjoyed learning more about herself, and she recognized the gentle heat of her parents' emotion and love radiating within her. It had been a strange sensation at first, but she welcomed it now. It always made her feel like she was lying in the fields near the Burrow under a sunny sky without a care in the world.

And then she started to cry. Ginny couldn't help it – the family she'd loved and lost, the wedding, Mireille, her real parents, fear of the unknown and her hormones just all came rushing to the surface at the same time.

Estelwen was up and beside of Ginny in an instant to offer comfort. She held her, knowing the maelstrom of emotions would pass soon.

"She's just overwhelmed," Estelwen said, answering the concerned expression on Lucius' face.

Within a few minutes, Ginny's tears subsided, and Estelwen returned to her seat.

"Sorry," Ginny mumbled, a little embarrassed as she wiped tears with her napkin. "It just…it came out of nowhere, and I couldn't stop it."

"Are you all right?" Lucius asked.

Ginny nodded and offered a small smile. "I'm fine," she answered.

"Be prepared," Sidhion interjected. "Pregnancy hormones are twice as bad as those of humans."

"Wonderful," Lucius muttered, remembering how emotional Narcissa had been.

Ginny shrugged and offered an apologetic smile.

* * *

**Translations:**

Vedui` - greetings

Manwë - pure

Amin harmuva onalle e' cormamin - I shall treasure your gift in my heart

Mani marte - what happened

Voronwera - loyal one

* * *

_**Our couple is officially married! Can you believe it?**_

_**Two virtual Butterbeers go to linalove and black hair ribbon for guessing Brotherhood (from the last chapter)! Here's the scene (take out the spaces): h t t p : / / www .you tube. com/ watch?v = ONulj31xgqg**_

_**I've got a couple pictures for this chapter (including a WEDDING photo) and another video for you here: h t t p : / / cherenee. blogspot . com /**_

_**I've seen Deathly Hallows 4 times now, and I've cried every time. **_

_******Thanks to Bardess of Avon and fury_shashka**, as always. They're so wonderful._

_**And thanks to Slytherinjunkie20, ReadBetweenMyLines, GoldenFawkes, Lyssa117, roni2010, Dracoginnylover24, linalove, fury-shashka, black hair ribbon, sjrodgers108, Eveil Woman, DZAuthor, SevLovesLily and Avalon-Mist for being kind enough to leave me reviews for the last chapter. **_

_**Are you a craft type person? Do you have kids? I will be putting together a list of links on my health blog here h t t p : / / healthy life harbinger .word press. com that will promote quality creative time with the kids (perfect for the upcoming holidays) AND that will help our environment by recycling. I've just got a few more links to add, so save the site and check back in a couple days! (I'm already planning on trying some of them!)**_

**_Also, I'm gearing up for the holidays on Etsy! I've listed my first essential oil perfume (Flight of Hedwig), and there will be more to follow. I'm adding some new items, too - zipper pulls, gift sets and gift certificates, just to name a few. In celebration of Pottermore, use coupon code PTRMORE during the month of OCTOBER for 20% off!_  
**


	49. The Past Returns

Monday morning started out like every other Monday did. Lucius showered and dressed while Ginny made breakfast. He read the paper and sipped Veturia's tea before kissing Ginny goodbye and driving to work. Ginny showered and dressed, as she usually did, and drove to the Adairs'.

It would not end like every other Monday ended, however.

Unbeknownst to all, Soren had ordered every woman's clinic within a fifty mile radius to be searched on Sunday. When the clerk at Tatters for Tots had told him about Ginny's purchase, followed by the strange sensation from Saturday, he'd become instantly suspicious. Deciding not to take any chances, he'd sent out members to search the clinics.

It was not long before Ginny's prenatal file was discovered, stolen and taken to Soren.

Members of the Duchan clan would say later that they'd never seen their leader so angry and that they'd been afraid for their lives. Keiran was the one who placed the folder on Soren's desk before slowly backing away with his head bowed.

Soren picked up the folder, opened it to scan the contents and then promptly flung the folder into the blazing fireplace behind him. He let out a roar so loud that all twelve of the Duchans in the room dropped to their knees in fear. Soren's face was crimson, and every vein in his neck was enlarged and throbbing. Unable to contain his fury, he flailed his arms around, and the magic that was unleashed shattered every window, every vase – even the chandeliers that hung above them. It was as if a small tornado had blasted through the room, and the Duchans cowered under the shower of broken glass and whipping wind.

Soren's chest was heaving when the room finally fell quiet, and his narrowed eyes and pursed lips held a warning all their own.

"You know what to do," he instructed through clenched teeth. "Go! Sii'!"

The Duchans scrambled from the room, not even bothering to brush the glass off of them until they were well out of Soren's eyesight.

* * *

"Are you going by the antique shop?" Estelwen asked as Ginny gathered her things.

"Not today. I'm a bit tired, so I'm heading straight home."

Estelwen smiled knowingly at the newlywed. "Rest, Tinuamin. Naamarie."

"Naamarie," Ginny replied with a wave.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Don't let Ginny leave!" It was Veturia, and she sounded panicked. "Keep her in the house. The clinic that I sent her to has been attacked, and two of the nurses were killed. It has to be Soren – he knows!"

Estelwen's stomach did somersaults, and she thought that she might be sick. If Soren knew, that meant that plans had already been set in motion to kidnap Ginny, more than likely. "Oh Veturia…she left a few minutes ago. I'll head out and see if I can catch her."

"I'll call Sidhion and Lucius to let them know," Veturia offered.

"Thank you." Estelwen grabbed her keys and quickly told Mara what had happened before running out to the car. She hoped it wasn't too late.

* * *

After Veturia called Sidhion, she called Lucius.

"Noir Legal Solutions, how may I direct your call?"

"Teague O'Hare, please."

"One moment…he's not at his desk. Would you like voicemail?"

"No, this is – "Veturia stopped. She did not want to bring any extra attention to him. "He's been waiting for my call. Could you page him?"

"Who's calling?"

"Linda." She certainly wasn't going to use her real name.

"One moment."

It seemed like thirty minutes before Veturia finally heard, "This is Teague."

"It's Veturia. Listen to me carefully. You need to go home immediately. The clinic was attacked – he knows. Get out now if you can."

Lucius thought that his heart had stopped beating, but he did not react outwardly, thanks to his many years as a Death Eater. "I understand," he replied, his voice even. "Thank you for letting me know."

Casually, Lucius returned to his desk for the sole reason of getting the framed picture that Ginny had given him for Christmas, and he hid it in his pocket. Regardless of what was happening, he wasn't sure that he'd be back, and the picture was the only thing there that he gave a damn about. He didn't say a word to anyone as he headed for the front of the building.

"Leaving early?"

Lucius was thankful for the temp that had the position Etainia once held. (Etainia had been conveniently promoted to Keiran's assistant two days after "the incident".)

"I'm late for a doctor's appointment," Lucius lied with an embarrassed smile to make it seem genuine. "See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Teague."

* * *

Ginny sang along with the radio as she drove. She was happy. Even amidst the changes, the hormones and the unknown, she was truly happy. She and Lucius had gotten past 'the others', and they were closer than they'd ever been. And she was his _wife_. She couldn't help but grin. They'd been playing husband and wife, but it was real now, and somehow it felt different, though she couldn't explain why. She assumed that all of her new feelings had to do with becoming more in tune with her true self. It was a beautiful thing.

As Ginny continued driving on the two-lane road towards the cottage, she saw a car approaching from behind her, but at first, she didn't pay it much mind. Then she looked again – it was approaching awfully fast. She shrugged. It was obviously someone in a bigger hurry than her, so she assumed he or she would just go around her.

The vehicle didn't go around her, though. She watched in the rearview mirror as the black car pulled up close behind her and then as another car pulled out from behind the black one.

_Where is the bloody fire_, Ginny thought and focused once again on the road in front of her, figuring the silver car was in the bigger hurry, so he'd pass her first and then the black car would.

That didn't happen, either. After the silver car pulled out, instead of passing Ginny, it rode alongside her. Before she could react, the black car pulled around to her right side, driving on the grass beside the road.

"What the hell?" Ginny looked back and forth between the two cars. "What are these idiots doing?" She gripped the steering wheel as her heart rate doubled. She didn't know what had possessed these two morons to box her in, but she quickly decided that she would stop and let them figure it out without her. She applied the brakes immediately, hoping they would continue on.

They didn't, and it was then that Ginny realized there was something seriously wrong. The two cars kept pace with her, whether she slowed down or sped up.

"Oh shit," Ginny muttered, trying not to panic. There was an intersection approaching, so she waited until the last second, slammed the brakes with enough force to leave marks on the asphalt and turned right so quickly, she was afraid the car might turn over. Then she gunned it.

That, apparently, had not been a good idea.

The two cars slammed their brakes, as well, and they were hot on her tail within seconds. When they got alongside her again, Ginny slammed on brakes a second time and made a U-turn. Who were they? And why in hell were they chasing her?

Then she thought of Soren, and the blood in Ginny's veins ran cold again. _He must have found out about the wedding somehow_, she thought. _Dammit!_

That's when Mireille fluttered.

_Oh no_, Ginny thought frantically, an entirely new level of panic consuming her then. _It's not the wedding – he knows about the baby!_

The two cars were alongside her again, but they gave her no time to react. They closed in on her, pinching her car between theirs as sparks flew from metal scraping metal, and then they forced her off the road into the empty field.

Ginny was out of the car in an instant, running as fast as she could through the wild flowers. No house was in sight, so no one could see her and help. Her fight or flight instinct had kicked in, though, so she continued to run.

Two males calmly climbed from the cars. The one nodded at the other before he stretched out his hand towards Ginny.

Feeling as if she'd been _Imperiused_, Ginny could no longer control her movements, and when she fell, her world went black.

* * *

Sidhion parked his car down the road from the cottage, and then he crept through the bushes surrounding it. He knew what he had to do and, though he loathed it, he knew his daughter's and granddaughter's lives were at stake, so he had no choice.

Since no one was outside, Sidhion knew that Duchans were hiding inside; he could feel their presence. He had to work quickly before Lucius arrived. He snuck around to the kitchen window to look in, but he saw no one – which meant they were in the bedroom, probably lying in wait for Lucius. Slipping around to the end of the cottage, he took refuge behind a big tree before pushing his hands straight out, palms facing the cottage, causing the entire side of the house to explode into tiny pieces. Within seconds, two globes of fire about the size of melons were thrown at the tree that Sidhion hid behind. One hit the trunk, immediately catching the tree on fire, while the other landed on the ground about six meters from him. Quickly dousing the flames with a wave of one hand, Sidhion used his other to cast five daggers towards his enemy. When he heard a shout, he knew at least one had reached its target.

Sidhion waited a few moments, but nothing more happened. Keeping his hands out in front of him protectively, he crept slowly towards the rubble, ready for anything. As he got closer, he could see one Duchan dead from his initial attack. The other Duchan was on the floor clutching the dagger that was lodged in his chest, blood pouring from the wound.

"If you will agree to a blood oath and join the Loinnirs, I will save you," Sidhion offered when he knelt down by the dying elf. "You could live in peace like the rest of us. It's a much better way, Mellonamin."

Blood oozed from the Duchan's mouth. "I'd rather die," he hissed, venom dripping from his words.

Sidhion shook his head. It was so senseless, but he did not have time to argue. "As you wish," he replied sadly, and with a snap of his fingers, the Duchan took his last breath.

After quickly checking for any others – and finding none – Sidhion performed the Ritual of Gurth for the two Duchans before rushing around to gather clothes and toiletries.

* * *

"What's happening?" Lucius asked a few minutes later, having run from the car to the pile of rubble that had been the wall of the cottage. "Where's Ginny?"

"I'll explain, but right now I need you to hold your questions and help me gather some of your things," Sidhion told him, pulling a suitcase from the closet. "We've little time before more Duchans arrive."

Lucius had a hundred questions, but he did as he was told. He started to get the other hard cover suitcase, but then he saw Ginny's soft cover one and immediately grabbed it, fondly remembering the day when he'd surprised her with it. It was a sentimental decision, he recognized, but in some completely irrational way, he thought it might bring them a favorable outcome. Then again, maybe he'd watched too many Muggle movies lately.

"I'll get your things if you'll get hers," Sidhion continued, ripping clothes out of the closet. "Just make sure to grab anything you want to take with you. You won't be coming back."

It was the statement that Lucius had been waiting for. "Understood."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Lucius rode with Sidhion back to the house.

"Veturia called about ten minutes after Ginny left to tell Estelwen that the clinic she had gone to recently was attacked," Sidhion began. "Two nurses were killed. Estelwen left immediately to find Ginny while Veturia called you and me."

"So where is Ginny?"

"I don't know," Sidhion answered, worry obvious in his voice.

Lucius didn't like the answer, but he knew that venting his frustration and fear on someone just as frustrated and afraid would accomplish nothing.

"What happened back there?" Lucius asked instead.

"Two Duchans were inside waiting for you when I arrived," Sidhion explained. "I hid outside and blasted the wall to the room where I thought they were hiding. One was hit. The other tried to retaliate, but I got him, too."

When Lucius looked over at Sidhion, he saw tears pooling in the elf's eyes. "That was difficult for you to do," he stated, wishing he'd had that sort of conscience over the years. He wasn't proud of the fact that many had died by the end of his wand.

Sidhion blinked away unbidden tears. "It goes against my very existence to kill," he said quietly. "But I must protect my daughter at all costs." He glanced over at Lucius. "And my son-in-law."

Lucius nodded in acknowledgement when their eyes met, and he had to admit that it was rather nice to have someone watching his back for a change instead of trying to hex it.

"Thank you."

* * *

When they arrived at the house, Sidhion's and Lucius' worst fears were confirmed when they saw Veturia's and Evie's cars there instead of Ginny's. Neither had said it out loud, but both had hoped Estelwen had reached Ginny in time. Grabbing the bags, the men ran inside to find everyone in the kitchen in tears.

"What happened?" Sidhion asked.

"Where's Ginny?" was Lucius' question.

Veturia, Evie and Mara looked at Estelwen.

"They've got her," she whispered before the next round of tears claimed her.

Veturia – also wiping tears – added, "She found Ginny's car off of the road in a field. Two other cars wrecked her."

The room fell eerily quiet except for the periodic sniffing from the crying women.

Lucius gritted his teeth and fought the urge to go running after Ginny – not that he knew where to go. If anything happened to her, he'd – well, he didn't want to think about that. He had no life without her.

"So, what do we do?" Lucius asked impatiently. They were wasting precious time.

"We'll contact the elders and – "

"I already did," Estelwen told Sidhion. "They're gathering now. They think that she's been taken to the castle."

"Where Ginny and I stayed?" Lucius asked.

Estelwen nodded.

"Maire should be contacting us then," Sidhion commented. "We'll wait for her call and –"

"_Wait?_" Lucius thundered, eyes ablaze at their audacity. "Why wait? They could be – " He stopped. "She could be hurt already!"

"Soren still wants the Iloscarin," Estelwen reminded them. "He will not kill her."

"But he could hurt her enough to cause a miscarriage," Lucius pointed out.

"Yes, he could do that," Estelwen sadly confirmed.

"Then we must _do_ something!"

"And what would that be?" Sidhion asked. He understood the man's frustration, but they were severely limited in options at the moment.

"If she's at the castle, then we go there!"

"And do what?"

"We get her out, that's bloody well what! You're just as powerful as he is!"

"So, we're to put our lives in jeopardy and start a mini war when we've had no confirmation that that's where she's located? And if Ginny's not there and we attack, then we endanger your daughter's life by acting in haste, because when Soren gets word of what we've done, he'll surely kill the child on the spot purely out of spite. Is that what you want?"

Lucius was indignant as he clenched his fists at his sides. His narrowed eyes glared at Sidhion in barely contained rage, but there was a tiny crevice of understanding in his brain that knew the elf was speaking the truth.

A mug was offered to him then, and he felt a hand on his shoulder. Lucius turned to face Veturia.

"Have some tea," she said, forcing a small smile. "It will help to calm you. All of us are terrified, but we can't do anything until we know for sure where she is."

Lucius' expression softened towards the older woman, and he accepted the tea, quickly drinking the warm liquid.

Veturia fixed a mug of her special tea for everyone as they sat at the small kitchen table and waited.

* * *

Ginny's eyes slowly fluttered open, and she immediately groaned. She had an awful headache, and her right ankle throbbed.

"Mireille?" Ginny whispered in a panic as she remembered her fall.

A flutter.

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief. She sat up and looked around. She was in a bedroom, and she assumed it was located at Soren's house. She stood, quickly learning why her ankle was throbbing; it was sprained. Hobbling to the nearest window, Ginny looked outside. It didn't look like Soren's house. She looked again.

She was at Caislean Noir.

_Fuck_, Ginny thought. When she tried to open the window, it was as if twenty stinging hexes hit her simultaneously, and she cried out from the pain, cradling her hands to her chest.

When Ginny heard the click of the lock then, she held her breath, assuming it would be Soren.

"I've brought you some food."

It was Maire, and Ginny was relieved to see the spy. She hobbled over and met her in the center of the room where a small table sat between two couches.

"Placate Soren," Maire said, barely audible, as she placed the tray on the table. "There's a plan."

Ginny nodded in understanding. "Thank you for the food," she replied, knowing that she was probably being watched or listened to – maybe both.

Maire said nothing more and quickly left.

Ginny looked at the food and briefly wondered if it was poisoned. She shook her head; that wouldn't make any sense. She knew if Soren had wanted her dead, she wouldn't be sitting there. The food wasn't much – just some bread and soup – but she was starving, and it was better than nothing, so she started eating.

There was a plan, Maire had said, so that meant that everyone knew where she was – which made her feel better – and that they were working on a way to get her out. Maire had also said to placate Soren, though, which meant he was angry. That was terrifying to Ginny. Just how angry was he? And where was he? She was quite certain that he would be paying her a visit, but when?

Ginny stared at the door as if he'd walk through it at any second, and she strained her ears for the sound of anyone approaching the door. She wondered if he could see her. Was he watching her now? She decided to keep her eyes down – if he was angry, she did not want to provoke him.

_Please hurry_, Ginny thought fearfully.

* * *

It was over an hour before the phone rang.

Sidhion jumped for the receiver. "Hello?...Oh Maire! What's – she is?...Okay…You will? Let me see what we can come up with. Can you call back?...Okay. Diola lle, Maire."

"Is she there?" Veturia asked.

Sidhion nodded. "Yes. They've got her locked in one of the bedrooms. Maire can help get her out, but she needs assistance, obviously. I'll take any idea."

Remembering her cousin's unusual talent that had already been put to good use, Veturia spoke. "I know who can help us."

* * *

After Ginny finished eating, she decided to search the room that she'd been locked in. She checked every window – and was zapped each time she touched one from whatever locking spell was on them. She also looked under every portrait and checked both closets for some way out, but she found nothing. The bathroom had no windows – conveniently – so she was apparently stuck. She briefly wondered what would happen if she tried to Apparate, but she shook her head. There could be a spell in place to prevent it – first of all – not to mention that she'd never done it by herself. Taking her pregnancy into consideration, on top of everything else, she quickly decided that there was no way she could try.

Ginny paced around the room. She knew her parents were trying to figure out a plan – she could feel their worry and their determination – and she knew that Lucius was with them, as well. It made her feel better to know that they were trying to get her out, but it terrified her at the same time. She didn't want to lose the parents that she was just getting to know, nor could she stand the thought of something happening to Lucius. Actually, she didn't want _anyone_ to suffer because of her – the very thought made her nauseous.

She smiled sadly when she realized how much she sounded like Harry. He'd made that comment more times than she could count. Merlin she missed him. She hadn't thought about him in a long time, and even though 'they' hadn't worked out, he'd still been a good friend. She'd always treasure the times they'd spent together.

Footsteps and the rattle of the doorknob snapped Ginny out of her reverie in an instant. She assumed it would be Soren, and she braced herself for his anger.

It wasn't Soren. It was his _wife._

As Medeana locked the door behind her, Ginny watched her suspiciously. What the hell was _she_ doing there? The first and only time that she'd seen the older woman was at Keiran's birthday party, and she'd looked none too happy to see Ginny then. So what did she want?

Medeana silently walked towards the two couches in the center of the room and sat down. She motioned at Ginny to sit on the couch opposite her.

_Well, __at least she's not throwing curses at me, _Ginny thought as she cautiously hobbled over, still favoring her foot. _Maybe that's a good thing._

Medeana sat regally, her ankles crossed and her hands resting in her lap. Her head was held high as she stared at Ginny with an unwavering gaze. Her make-up looked freshly applied, there wasn't a hair out of place and her jewelry glittered in opulence.

"Why did you come back?"

Ginny blinked. She hadn't expected that question.

"I didn't return on purpose."

Medeana sat still, eyes never leaving Ginny's. "Didn't anyone tell you what you were?"

Ginny shook her head. "Not until recently."

A few more moments of silence passed at an agonizingly slow pace. "Couldn't you tell that you were different?"

Ginny did not understand the line of questions at all. What was Medeana trying to find out? "Not really. I was surrounded by magic."

Medeana looked up then and sighed. "I knew I should have found a Muggle family," she remarked to herself with a shake of her head.

Ginny's eyebrows shot up. "What? What are you talking about?"

Medeana crossed her arms and smirked. "I'm the one who found the Weasley family, and I'm the one who gave Mafalda the idea of switching you with the other baby."

Ginny's jaw dropped. That couldn't be! Medeana had _helped_ her? "How could you possibly have – "

"Because I didn't want my husband to ever find you," Medeana snapped, her eyes narrowing. "He's been obsessed with finding you ever since the prophecy."

Ginny shook her head as numerous questions bombarded her mind. There were so many, though – she couldn't adequately process all of them to decipher which one to ask first. "I don't think I understand."

Medeana stood then and walked around the couch to stand behind it. "Do you have any idea what it's like to be forced to follow ideals that go against everything you believe?"

Ginny recognized that scenario instantly as she thought about Draco and how Lucius' involvement with Voldemort forced the younger Malfoy to make choices that she was fairly certain he wouldn't have made otherwise. And Draco hadn't been the only one put in that position.

"Yes, I do," she answered, not missing the pain that was reflected in Medeana's coffee-colored eyes. "More than you can imagine."

"Then you can understand how I felt when my Loinnir parents changed their allegiance to the Duchans." Medeana's words dripped with contempt.

"You were a _Loinnir_?" Ginny couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Proudly. But my parents felt that it would be more beneficial to follow the Duchans, and so my entire family changed sides, whether we wanted to or not. And you can imagine the excitement when Soren approached my father about marrying me."

"You were dating a Duchan?"

Medeana rolled her eyes. "Of course not. I'd never even spoken to Soren. I'd been seeing a Loinnir named Ronan whom I loved very much." She rested her hands on the back of the couch and looked down. "That, however, was irrelevant as my father discussed wedding arrangements with Soren. He never bothered to ask how I felt about it."

"Why would Soren want you if you loved another?"

Medeana looked up with an expression that told Ginny she already knew the answer to that question. "As you've discovered, Soren does not stop until he gets what he wants. He can be very…_persuasive_. He saw me and wanted me – it was as simple as that. My parents had both come from large families – I was one of twelve children – so he knew that producing heirs would be easy. My family was also quite wealthy, so for these reasons, Soren decided that I would be the best wife for him. We married within days of him approaching my father."

Ginny never thought that she'd feel sorry for her, but she did. She'd automatically assumed that Medeana held the same ideals as her husband, but she didn't. She'd been a fellow Loinnir, which meant she'd been a harbinger of peace, and Ginny hoped that maybe she still was.

"My parents were so proud and so arrogant about the fact that the leader of the Duchans chose _their_ daughter for his wife," Medeana continued, the tone of her voice a mix of disdain and sadness. "And I was heartbroken. I'd planned to marry my Ronan, not Soren. You know what he said to me on our honeymoon night? _'I know you love another, and I know that you will continue to see him just as I'll continue to see my lovers. I'll never require your fidelity, but if it ever gets out that my wife is having an affair – especially with a Loinnir – I'll have you both killed'."_

Ginny noticed tears pooling in Medeana's eyes, but they weren't allowed to fall. She knew just how sinister Soren could be – but on their wedding night? "What a horrible thing to hear on your honeymoon," she said. It didn't surprise her, though. It sounded exactly like something he'd say.

Medeana breathed deeply as she walked around the couch and sat down again. When she lifted her gaze to Ginny's, her expression was not as surly as moments before.

"Nine months to the day, our first son was born. That was the only time that Soren visited my bedchamber – when it was time for another child."

Ginny heard the loneliness in Medeana's voice, and she felt guilty for every bad thought she'd had about her. "How many children do you have?" she asked curiously.

"Fifteen – nine sons and six daughters," Medeana answered, the smallest of smiles appearing on her face. "We have hundreds of grandchildren and great-grandchildren."

Ginny had never thought about Soren having children – he'd never mentioned any. There was so much more to Medeana than Ginny thought possible, and – in other circumstances – she felt like she could almost be friends with her. "You've lived a miserable life. Were you at least able to see Ronan once in a while?"

"On a rare occasion. Once he married, he had his own family to think about. Trying to meet up with me was extremely dangerous, so we eventually stopped."

Ginny didn't know what to say. Medeana had been forced to change her allegiance, forced to marry a man that she didn't love and who didn't love her and had endured hundreds of years of unhappiness and loneliness. No wonder she acted like she did. "I'm so sorry."

Medeana's harsh demeanor returned in an instant as she squared her shoulders and pursed her lips. "I don't need your pity," she snapped. "And I didn't send you away for _you_. I sent you away to get back at _him_, and youruined it. Therefore, I'm not responsible for what he does."

With that, Medeana – visibly flustered – stood and walked out of the bedroom, slamming and locking the door behind her.

Ginny remained on the couch and thought about what Medeana had just told her. She didn't completely understand why the woman had shared private details about her life, but Ginny had learned that she wasn't an enemy, and even though she'd said that she hadn't sent her away for her, Ginny still couldn't help but feel gratitude towards the older woman for finding the Weasleys because she couldn't have asked for a better 'adopted' family.

* * *

It was nearly eleven that night when Ginny heard footsteps again and the click of the door unlocking.

_Please be Maire_, Ginny thought.

It was not Maire. It was Soren.

Ginny's heart pounded as all of her clandestine rendezvous with him rushed through her mind, and she suppressed the urge to vomit. Paralyzed by fear from the malignancy in Soren's unwavering glare, she didn't move from the edge of the bed where she'd been sitting for the past two hours.

"You infuriating little _cloda_," Soren seethed as he stormed over to Ginny, grabbing her arm and yanking her off the bed. "How could you do this to me? To the Duchans?"

Soren shoved her hard, and Ginny fell to the floor with a thump. "What?" she shrieked, trying to scramble away from him. "What did I do to you?" She'd tried to prepare herself for his fury, but now that he was there, her fear was dominating her senses.

Soren followed Ginny when she stood and tried to hobble away from him. He grabbed her arm again to stop her and then struck her face with the back of his hand, sending her down to the floor again with a squeal.

"You got yourself knocked up by the _human_," Soren spat in disgust, looking at her in contempt as if she were rubbish off the streets of London. "You've sullied your sacred womb with his seed!"

Tears spilled from Ginny's eyes, mainly from his strike. She'd never been hit that hard, and her cheek burned. "But he's my husband! We wanted to start a family!" she cried. "How does that affect you?" She hoped that playing dumb might be the better option; maybe lessen his anger – she was desperate.

Soren knelt down and reached for Ginny's chin, digging his finger tips into the sides of her jaw as he forced her to look at him. "The Detholusin does _not_ bear children for_ humans_," he informed her, his teeth clenched. "You were to bear _my_ child, the Iloscarin."

"I don't know what you're – "

Ginny was silenced by another strike of Soren's hand across her cheek that made her whimper like a hurt animal. "Don't lie to me, Wethrinaer!" he exclaimed, an inferno of hate blazing in his eyes. "You _know_ who you are, and you know about the prophecy!"

Ginny continued crying and shook her head, knowing it was pointless to continue pretending that she didn't know what he was talking about. "S-Soren, I've done n-nothing on purpose, I s-swear," she sobbed, wiping tears away that were mingled with blood from her split lip. "The Iloscarin was supposed to be a Loinnir, though – not a Duchan – so you might not have been able to get me pregnant, anyway."

Soren stood and crossed his arms, a dangerous smirk spreading across his face. "Either clan could impregnate you," he stated. "And whichever was successful would be the one to rule forever, which of course would be the Duchans. The Loinnirs are too lag to accomplish such an important task."

Ginny's anger surfaced momentarily. That was her family that he was insulting, and she did not appreciate it. She narrowed her eyes as she glared up at him. "You didn't accomplish it, either," she spat, regretting it the second she'd said it.

Immediately, Soren struck her again as she cowered at his feet. "That's because you wanted me to wear those blasted Johnnys," he exclaimed. "So my failure was _your_ fault!"

Ginny's head felt like it might explode, her split lips were burning with pain and her face was bruising. She didn't think her jaw was broken, but she could feel her face swelling up.

"Just give me a few months," she offered meekly. "After I give birth, we can –"

"Oh no." Soren laughed evilly as he shook his head. "You're not giving birth to that human spawn inside you."

"Soren, please," Ginny pleaded, looking up at him through tear-filled eyes. "We can work something out. We've worked things out before. We…we can try again…we can –"

"You're no use to me up the flue, and it will be over a year before you can conceive again, therefore we've nothing to work out," Soren informed her, his dark eyes devoid of any life whatsoever. "You will not be keeping that bastard half-breed that you've conceived. It's just a matter of _when_ I will destroy it – not if." He turned and started walking away from her towards the door. "If you only knew what I would have done for you. I would have given you everything you ever could have wanted. Every Duchan would have bowed before you. You would have been revered forever!"

"Soren!" Ginny exclaimed, hobbling after him, but he locked the door before she could reach him. Crying hysterically, she wrapped her arms around her abdomen and slid down the door to the floor, blood trickling down her chin and dripping onto her clothes.

"So sorry Mireille," Ginny sobbed, assuming that there was no way to save her child – plan or not. "I'm just so sorry."

* * *

A knock on the Adairs' door at midnight startled the worried group.

"That's my cousin," Veturia told them, walking to the door and opening it.

There was nothing that could have prepared Lucius for the woman that entered.

Veturia hugged her cousin. "I'm so glad you're here. We need your help desperately."

Lucius had taken a couple steps backwards as he stared with wide eyes. It just couldn't be; she'd been killed in the war – hadn't she? Hadn't Ginny said that she'd died in her arms? He felt like he was staring at a ghost.

"Minerva?" he finally whispered in disbelief.

"Hello Lucius," Minerva McGonagall greeted with a small smirk. She'd been looking forward to seeing his reaction to her.

Lucius swallowed, his mouth dry as cotton. He was not prepared for seeing someone from his past – a past that he had struggled for so many months to get over. "I…how…when…" he stammered, having no ability at that moment to form a coherent thought.

"There are a few of us that survived," Minerva explained, adjusting her tiny, oval shaped glasses on the bridge of her nose. "And, like you and Ginny, we also chose not to return to our world."

"But how – "

"It was Ginny's wedding ring that did it," Veturia interjected. "I knew your parents, Lucius, and I'd recognized the ring immediately as having belonged to your mother."

Lucius couldn't believe what he was hearing, and the mention of his family brought back bittersweet memories for him. "You knew my parents?"

"I knew _of_ them," Veturia answered, correcting herself. "My father ran a small apothecary in Diagon Alley for a number of years, and I often worked there part time during the summer breaks from school. The Malfoys came in often, and being an impressionable teenager, I always admired Lady Malfoy's jewelry, specifically her wedding ring."

"We knew that Ginny was alive," Minerva continued. "But we'd lost track of her until Veturia called me and gave me descriptions. That's when I decided to pay a visit for confirmation."

"A visit? But we never saw – " And then Lucius' eyes enlarged, remembering that she was a registered Animagus and what her animal form was. "You were the stray?"

Minerva nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us then?"

Minerva glanced at Veturia and then at Sidhion. "There were circumstances that prevented me from being able to reveal myself at that time," she answered cryptically.

"Lucius, I know you must have many more questions," Sidhion interrupted. "But might I ask you just once more to put them on hold temporarily?"

Still in a bit of a shock, Lucius nodded. "Yes, of course."

Veturia faced her cousin then. "Did you bring the wands?"

Lucius' head snapped sideways to see Minerva pull out a handful from the confines of her robe.

"_Wands?_"

* * *

_I thought they used kilometers, but when I checked, it seems that only the Republic uses kilometers while the rest of Ireland uses miles._

_Sii' – now_

_Mellonamin - my friend_

_Gurth – death_

_Diola lle - thank you_

_Cloda - whore/slut/loser_

_Wethrinaer - deceitful one_

_Lag – weak_

* * *

**_So, tell me, who saw all THAT coming?_**

**_Thanks to my sweet, wonderful, kind reviewers who took the time to review last chapter: Callidora-Malfoy, Avalon-Mist, roni2010, DZAuthor, sjrodgers108, Dracoginnylover24, Lyssa117 and black hair ribbon._**

**_And Callidora...YOU were the inspiration for the scene with Medeana. Just wanted you to know.  
_**

**_BIG thanks to Bardess of Avon and fury-shashka. I owe them so much.  
_**

**_We have one more regular chapter and an epilogue and that's it. Can you believe it? I can't. _**

**_Guess who is going to New York in 3 weeks to see Daniel's show AND Alan's show? This girl! Woot!  
_**

_**On a related note, I've added NEW ITEMS to my Etsy shop! Check them out - h t t p : / / www .etsy. com / shop / brokenquillcreations**_

_**On a completely unrelated note, I just saw Duran Duran live for the first time EVER (been a fan since '84). Any of you DD fans? Gosh, they were AWESOME! If you want to see some pictures, go here - h t t p : / / www .face book. com/media/ set/ ?set=a.201894999879867.42326.132104403525594&type=1&l=f34d9cdfe7**_

_**Thanks so much for sticking with me and my story. I'd love to hear from you, and I always wait anxiously for reviews after posting.**  
_


	50. Ginny's Rescue

_**Happy Holidays my wonderfully adored readers! **_

_**We've reached the end, and I have to say that I've shed quite a few tears over this chapter. You might want to grab a tissue...**_

* * *

It was around two in the morning when Ginny was startled awake by footsteps outside her room. She scrambled from the bed and retreated towards the window when she heard someone open the bedroom door. Fear gripped her like a vice until she saw Maire enter. Ginny had been certain it would be Soren, ready to finish Mireille and her off.

"Let's go."

"Gladly," Ginny replied with immense relief as she limped towards the door. When she got closer, she noticed that there was a cat sitting by Maire's feet. "Why did you bring a – "

Before Ginny could finish articulating her question, the cat transformed into a woman that she'd known to be dead. Ginny gasped in shock and clapped a hand over her mouth.

"We've no time for explanations," Minerva whispered, reaching in her robe to retrieve two wands that had been infused with Elven magic to make them twice as powerful. "Take this. Use whatever spell you have to, even _Unforgivables_– they're untraceable here. Lucius and Sidhion are waiting for us at the edge of the property with a Portkey."

"And I poisoned dinner tonight," Maire quietly added with a rare smile. "So we should have fewer to fight on our way out."

Trying to shake off the shock from her previous professor's reappearance, Ginny took the wand and followed the women out of the room in silence. She had a thousand different questions, but at the moment, escaping Soren was more important than asking any of them. She and Minerva kept their wands at the ready as the trio crept their way down the damp hallway.

When they reached the staircase, they saw a Duchan ascending the steps, heading straight for them. Maire wasted no time in casting a silent spell at him, which sent him tumbling backwards down the stairs and landing in an unmoving heap on the floor below.

Maire signaled for Minerva and Ginny to follow her, and they quickly reached the bottom of the stairs, stopping in their tracks when they heard voices approaching.

Three more Duchans rounded the corner. When they saw Ginny with Maire and the unfamiliar woman, they were quick to realize what was happening. Two of them cast hexes at them, and had it not been for Ginny's quick _Protego _charm, they would have been hit.

Minerva immediately rebounded by casting a _Stupefy_ at the men, but she only hit two of them. The third Duchan ducked into a nearby room, slamming the door behind him.

"This way!" Maire exclaimed, knowing that their window of opportunity to escape was closing fast.

The three ran as fast as they could through sitting rooms, the dining room and into the kitchen.

Ginny was well aware of the danger in what they were doing – the danger of Soren's anger if he were to catch them, specifically – but as the last Duchans they'd seen were several rooms back, she couldn't help but feel hopeful knowing freedom was mere meters away. Her hope was quickly dashed, however, as they were suddenly bathed in a bright light.

The women froze as soon as they saw the reason for the sudden light in the dark kitchen – ten Duchans were already there, having anticipated they would attempt to escape that way. Nine of them shifted slightly as Soren emerged from the group of angry elves. If looks could kill, the women would have been a pile of smoldering ash.

Maire and Minerva instantly stepped in front of Ginny to protect her.

"Maire, how could you?" Soren asked, his even tone an odd contrast to the demonic gleam in his eyes. "How could you betray your people like this? Your own _father_?" He glared at Minerva then, sneering at her in disgust. "And you with your tiny, wooden stick. Your magic has little effect here, _witch_."

Minerva refused to be intimidated by Soren and squared her shoulders. "You'd be surprised what my tiny, wooden stick can do," she told him, eyes narrowed behind her small glasses.

"That's because I infused it with my magic," Maire added, deciding that it was time to tell her father exactly what she thought of him. "And you're one to speak of betrayal, Thaurer. _Your_ betrayal of Haru is what started all of this – you and your selfishness! We were a clan of peace until _you_ decided that _you_ needed to control everything and everyone. You ruined our family, and you shamed our clan!"

Soren's nostrils flared in barely contained rage at his eldest daughter. "Why you insolent little – "

Before he could finish his insult, the women attacked with a speed and skill that caught the Duchans off guard. Maire threw a giant ball of fire, Ginny fired a _Reducto_ curse and Minerva shot a _Petrificus__ Totalus_ towards the elves. Without waiting to see the results of their spells, the women turned and fled back the way they'd come. By the cries and cursing behind them, they knew that they'd hit at least a handful of Duchans.

"Follow me!" Maire yelled.

"After them!" Soren growled from the ground where he'd landed after the women's attack. "Do _not_ let them escape!"

Minerva and Ginny couldn't run quite as fast as Maire because of age and injury, respectively, but they moved as quickly as they could. They followed her down to the servants' quarters, throwing a succession of spells behind them in an attempt to stop their assailants' pursuit.

Ginny noticed a door at the end of the hallway that was blocked by a huge piece of wood. As she continued to run, she pointed her wand at it and screamed, "_Bombarda!_" Splintered wood exploded in every direction, but Minerva cast a silent spell that protected them from the wooden shrapnel, just in time for the women to get through without having to slow their pace.

"This way!" Minerva yelled as she ran out into the darkness towards where the men were waiting.

Fire balls and hexes of all kinds were being cast at them as they fled, and they retaliated by throwing curses back at Soren and his minions, who were nipping at their heels.

Ginny thought her lungs would explode from exertion. Her fight or flight response had kicked in, but her sprained ankle was slowing her down considerably, and she was straining to see Minerva ahead of her in the dark.

"Over here!" Minerva called as she turned to head for the edge of the forest.

Another fireball was cast at them, and it came so close that it singed some of Ginny's hair. Maire, however, wasn't as lucky as the next fireball hit her square in the middle of her back, and she fell to the ground with an agonizing scream.

"No!" Ginny hobbled over to the spy and knelt down by her as she writhed on the ground.

"Go, Ginny!" Maire yelled through clenched teeth, the pain emanating from her strangled voice. "Leave me! I'll be okay!"

"But you're hurt and – "

Before Ginny could even finish her statement, Maire touched her ear and disappeared.

"Ginny!" Minerva exclaimed, having stopped momentarily when Maire had been hit. "Come on!"

Lucius and Sidhion emerged from the forest at that moment, casting counter spells and hexes towards Soren and his men who were dangerously close.

"I've got the Portkey!" Sidhion called out between spells.

Ginny could barely see the men, but she ran as fast as she could towards their voices. With the darkness around her, she didn't see the small dip in the ground, and when she stumbled through it, she twisted her other ankle, falling to the ground with an anguished cry.

"Ginny!" Lucius frantically searched for movement in the night, but he couldn't see her. The new moon night was supposed to help them, but it was doing just the opposite. In desperation, he pointed his wand towards the sky and exclaimed, "_Lumos __Maxima!_"

The sky above them instantly filled with light, but when Lucius, Sidhion and Minerva located Ginny, they didn't move an inch.

Ginny was on her knees, and Soren had a tight grip on her hair as he knelt by her. Six Duchans stood behind them.

"Care to lose your bastard child here and now in the middle of this field?" Soren taunted Lucius.

"Let her go, Soren," Sidhion told him with a shake of his head. "You can't win this."

Soren laughed sadistically at his naïve brother. "Oh, I think I can," he stated as he extended his free palm down towards Ginny who instantly grabbed her stomach and began to scream.

Lucius forced himself to remain calm and think. If he was ever glad for his Death Eater past, it was now, and he knew that he would have to be the one to decide what to do. Quickly surveying their situation, he realized that there was only one way to get them all out safely.

"Minerva, _Accio_ Ginny," Lucius instructed, the side of his mouth barely moving. "Sidhion, ready the Portkey. On my signal." Ignoring Ginny's blood curdling screams as best he could, Lucius pointed his wand at Soren and took a deep breath. "Now!"

As Sidhion held out the scarf that was their Portkey – making sure the other two were holding on securely – Minerva exclaimed, "_Accio_ Ginny!"

The moment the words were out of Minerva's mouth, Ginny was ripped from Soren's hold, and her body sped through the damp night air towards them. Lucius narrowed his eyes and cast his first _Unforgivable_ in over two years.

"_Avada__ Kedavra!_"

Collectively, Minerva, Sidhion and Lucius caught Ginny when her limp, flying form reached them, but when the Duchans cast a barrage of hexes towards them in retaliation, all that was left was a flash of white light.

* * *

They landed with a hard thud in what looked like the inside of a cave. Maire was there already, being worked on by elves, but all Lucius could focus on was Ginny, unconscious in his arms.

Instantly, Estelwen, Veturia and three other women that Lucius recognized from their wedding as healers were by his side.

Lucius' anger from only seconds ago dissolved into panic. "Help her," he pleaded, looking up at the women with worry-filled eyes. "Please…Soren did something to her just before we took the Portkey here."

"Lay her over here," Lostariel, one of the healers, told him.

Lucius carefully placed Ginny on a small cot across from Maire. It was only then that he noticed the blood that had soaked through her jeans, around her inner thigh area. His heart sunk. His baby. His daughter. His little miracle. Mireille was gone. After everything – even _killing_ Soren – the bastard had still won. Lucius' heart constricted inside his chest, and he had trouble breathing.

"No!" Lucius cried, but when he lunged for Ginny in anguish, Sidhion and Minerva restrained him.

"Let them work," Sidhion encouraged as he and Minerva pulled the distraught man away from his unconscious wife.

"We'll wait in here," Minerva instructed, leading them around a wall to a larger space.

Heartbroken, Lucius slumped down to the dirt floor. He knew it had been too good to be true. He'd been a fool to think that he could ever have anything good in his life, and it was entirely his fault. His previous choices in life had cost him his future. He was destined to be miserable and alone, and while he could point fingers and make up excuses, it was ultimately all his doing – no one else's.

He was a wretched person, but Ginny in all her Gryffindor-ness had given him a ray of hope. He'd fallen hopelessly in love with her, which was such a foreign concept to him, but in love with her he was. He had been given something so precious – so beautiful – and he'd tried so hard to cherish it. He'd made mistakes, but he felt like he'd come such a long way from the egotistical, arrogant bigot that he'd once been.

Unable to control his immense grief, Lucius succumbed to his vitriolic thoughts, covering his face and beginning to cry. Mireille…his precious baby girl. He'd never hold her – never cradle her in his arms and tell her how much he loved her or how hard he was going to try to be a good father to her. He'd thought that maybe she was his reward for changing – for trying to be a better person – but she wasn't. She was just another chance at redemption that had been ripped away – ripped right out of his soul.

Lucius' sobs grew as his tears flowed freely, and his entire body trembled from fear and agony that was so excruciating, it felt as if he was physically being torn apart. He didn't care that everyone could see him. He didn't care if he appeared weak. He was more terrified than he could ever recall being. If Ginny hadn't stopped when Maire was hit, she would have been fine. Now, Mireille was gone, and Ginny was –

A hand on Lucius' shoulder stopped his painful thoughts as Sidhion sat down beside him. "Our healers do wondrous things," he said. "You must think positive."

Lucius shook his head, not even bothering to wipe the wet streaks from his face. "I don't think I h-have any positive thoughts left at t-this point," he said, his puffy, bloodshot eyes meeting Sidhion's. "There's just…there's been too much loss – t-too much suffering – in my life. And just when I thought I'd been g-given another chance – an opportunity to make amends for my past – it's been r-ripped away again. It's hopeless. I don't deserve to have anything. It's the penance that I will pay forever."

Minerva knelt down in front of the two men. She reached for Lucius' hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "You have more than you think," she reassured him with a smile.

* * *

After twenty agonizing minutes that seemed an eternity to Lucius, Estelwen finally walked around the corner, but he couldn't tell from her expression if Ginny was okay or not. He and Sidhion quickly stood.

"Is she all right?" Lucius asked with bated breath."Is she _alive_?"

Estelwen nodded then and allowed a small smile. "She's fine," she answered. "And Mireille is fine, as well."

Lucius covered his mouth in disbelief as his eyes filled with tears of relief and joy. He forced himself to swallow the lump of worry that had been lodged in his throat since their arrival.

"They're both all right? Are you _sure_?" Lucius felt like his entire future was dependent on Estelwen's assurance. He'd just _known_ that Mireille had been killed.

"Your daughter has a strength that has not been seen for ages," she shared, pride twinkling in her eyes. "She is healthy and unharmed."

"But – the blood – "

Estelwen shook her head. "Soren's spell was miscast," she explained. "It did cause some internal tissue damage, and that's what caused the bleeding. Ginny will not be able to have any more children, unfortunately, but she will be able to carry Mireille to term."

Tears spilled from Lucius' eyes, but that time they were happy ones. "My baby girl," he breathed. "Thank Merlin!"

"What about Maire?" Sidhion asked, concerned for his niece.

"She will need skin grafting done on her back where she was hit," Estelwen explained. "And she will need some therapy to walk again, but she will live. Minerva said that she is welcome to join their group."

Sidhion smiled and nodded. "That's wonderful to hear. She'll be well protected and looked after."

* * *

Only a couple minutes passed before Ginny gingerly walked around the corner with Veturia close behind. Ginny's cheeks were bruised from Soren's strikes, and while her split top lip had been healed, her bottom lip was still swollen. Her ankle sprains had been healed, as well.

Lucius rushed to embrace Ginny. "Both my babies," he whispered as he rocked her gently, holding her as if he would never let go. "I was terrified that you were hurt and that Mireille was gone."

"I was, too," Ginny confessed. "But she's okay. We both are, though a bit shaken up. I – um – won't be able to get pregnant again, though." She looked up at Lucius apologetically. They hadn't discussed more children, but Ginny had always thought two would be ideal.

Lucius shook his head and held Ginny tighter. "One daughter will be perfect," he soothed. "You're both safe, and that's all that counts."

Sidhion closed his eyes briefly and grimaced. "Soren's gone," he announced suddenly.

Everyone looked at him, confusion and relief etched on their faces.

"Gone?" Estelwen repeated.

Sidhion nodded. "I felt it. He just died." He'd always hoped that Soren would somehow find his way back to peace; it saddened him to know that his brother was gone forever.

Though everyone was glad to hear of Soren's demise, Lucius couldn't help but feel a little guilty. Soren had been Sidhion's brother, after all.

"I'm sorry that it came to that," he offered to his father-in-law.

"No, Lucius, don't apologize," Sidhion said, shaking his head. "I will mourn for him, but he tried to harm my daughter and my granddaughter, in addition to the hell that he'd created for centuries. His fate was inevitable, and it will be a positive step for our clans."

"But what about the other Duchans?" Veturia asked. "Won't someone take his place?"

Estelwen glanced at Sidhion before answering. "It is possible, but with Soren and his brainwashing ways gone, we have a better chance of converting many of them back to the more peaceful way of life."

"How did he just die now?" Ginny asked curiously. "Lucius cast that spell at him almost thirty minutes ago. Usually, it kills instantly."

"It's the difference in our magic," Sidhion explained. "And the fact that the spell was cast at an elf. It _was_ fatal, but it took longer to kill him than it normally would a human, wizard or not."

An uncertain, heavy silence filled the space then, as everyone needed a few moments to collect themselves emotionally. Sidhion mourned the death of his brother, but he knew that it was the only way towards peace. Estelwen had been terrified for Ginny and Mireille, but she was relieved that both of them would be fine. She would also miss being able to see her daughter every day, but even with Soren gone, Ginny would be safer in the new place; she could always visit.

Ginny was worried, relieved, sore and tired. Most importantly, her daughter was safe, her husband was safe and she was finally free of Soren. She couldn't deny that her curiosity about Minerva's appearance ranked a close second, though. She had a thousand questions, but at the moment, she just wanted to stay close to Lucius. They could finally get on with their lives, which is all they'd ever wanted since leaving their world.

Minerva wondered if she should get Lucius and Ginny settled, as it was the middle of the night, or if she should begin the lengthy explanation of everything that had happened since the war. She knew there would be many questions, and she wanted to answer as many as she could. Ginny and Lucius had been through hell, and Minerva was anxious to return them to some sort of normalcy.

Lucius was a maelstrom of emotions. He was concerned about the future, he was relieved that Ginny and Mireille were all right, he was curious as hell about Minerva McGonagall showing up and he harbored residual anger towards Soren for everything that he'd put him and Ginny through. He decided to focus on his previous teacher first.

"So, Minerva, could you explain how you're here…_alive_?" Lucius asked, sensing that she and his future were somehow entwined.

_Well,__ that __answers__ my__ question_, Minerva thought. "Very well. Perhaps we should all sit down." She retrieved her Bag of Holding from inside her robe, pulled a few chairs out and quickly enlarged them with an _Engorgio_.

After everyone took a seat, Minerva breathed deeply, taking a moment to gather her thoughts.

"Albus knew that the war was going to be detrimental to our world – even if we won," she began. "And anticipating that many would choose to leave afterward, Albus started working secretly with Aberforth after disappearing from his office a couple years ago. Aberforth was reluctant at first because of their troubled past, but eventually the two brothers were able to put aside their family issues and work together. Currently, we are located on Tearaght Island. The parish of Dunquin just across the water is where Albus and Aberforth set up new residences. Most folks in Dunquin are magical, but there are quite a few Muggles around, as well, so most of the wizards and witches keep a low profile."

"Doesn't that cause issues having the Muggles in such close proximity?" Lucius asked.

"You'd have to get to know the folks of Dunquin," Minerva replied with a wry smile. "They are not typical Muggles. They are rather open-minded and quite forward in their attitudes. Honestly, they're a breath of fresh air – to use one of their phrases – and I'm positive that's one reason why Albus chose their community."

"But who else survived?" Ginny asked. "I checked bodies. I even checked you! You died in my arms!"

Minerva smiled in understanding. "We tweaked some Polyjuice Potion," she explained. "Some of the ones that you checked were the actual people that you thought they were, unfortunately, but a few others had been polyjuiced to look like us so the Ministry would think that we'd died. The person who died in your arms had been polyjuiced to look like me."

"If that had been the plan, then how come I never heard anything about it from the Order?" Ginny asked.

"Albus told only three people, counting on at least one to survive to be able to administer the potion. He couldn't take the chance of too many knowing in case the plan was compromised."

"Who were the three?" Lucius asked.

"Me, Severus and Arthur."

Both Ginny's and Lucius' faces fell.

"So, it was up to me to find those still alive and ask them if they wanted to stay where they were or start a new life in a new location," Minerva continued. "Those that wanted a new life went into hiding with me while we polyjuiced someone who had already passed to look like each of us."

Ginny thought back, but she didn't remember seeing anyone roaming around except members of the Ministry. "But I checked," she said. "I went back to that field more than once, in fact. The only people that I ever saw were – "

"Ministry officials?" Minerva offered with one raised eyebrow.

Ginny's eyes enlarged. "That was you?"

Minerva nodded. "It had been another part of Albus' plan. He knew that if we looked like officials, we'd have an easier time moving about."

"Did you see me?" Ginny asked curiously.

"We did, and we followed you to that run-down house," Minerva answered. "We had to be careful because we didn't know if someone had polyjuiced themselves to look like you or not. When we came back to approach you, you'd already left. We searched for you, but after three days of looking, we were forced to stop for fear of being discovered."

Ginny glanced at Lucius, not sure if she was happy or angry about what she was hearing. "We went to Hogsmeade. We hid in a secret chamber in the ground, and we traveled at night. We went by our homes, as well, before we left for good."

Minerva shook her head, unable to believe how close they'd come to finding her. "We thought that we'd lost you forever," she continued. "Until the day my cousin called me with word that she'd recognized the wedding band that you were wearing. When she gave me your description, I was afraid to believe that it could be you – especially so far away – so I decided to see for myself."

"She was the stray that you fed for a few days," Lucius interjected.

Ginny's jaw dropped. "That was _you? _Why didn't you _tell_ me?" she exclaimed, remembering all the time she'd spent with the cat. "Why didn't you show yourself to me once you knew that it was really me?" In an instant, she was hurt and bitter that so much had gone on in secret that close to her.

"We were not prepared to move you," Minerva answered, adjusting her glasses. She'd known Ginny would be upset once she found out what had happened. "And given the circumstances of your true identity – which I didn't find out about until later – we had to be extra careful. We couldn't take the chance of moving too quickly for fear of something happening to you."

Overwhelmed with confusion and anger, Ginny stood and walked a few steps away, wrapping her arms around her body. She could hardly believe what she was hearing. To think that all of the suffering that she and Lucius had endured could have been avoided. Should they have waited one more day to leave? Should they have gone a different direction so they could have been spotted? Would she still have been pulled to Ireland? Would they have met Keiran and Milana, anyway? Or would the hell of the last year or so never have happened? Questions whirled around inside her head, and she wanted to scream and pound her fists against the cave wall.

"Do you have _any_ idea of the hell that we've gone through because no one wanted to tell us _anything_ until it was almost too late?" Ginny yelled, unleashing rage that had been building for months. She'd tried her best to accept all of the bombs that had been dropped on her, but Minerva's tale pushed her over the edge. "Lucius was pulled in one direction while I was pulled in another. We lied to each other! We slept with others because we were being manipulated by them – not because we wanted to! We were just trying to survive as best we could, and all the while, everyone _but __us_ knew what was going on. You – " Ginny paused because tears were streaming from her eyes. "You have n-no idea what I w-went through every time that I h-had to be with him," she finished quietly, her voice shaky. "_No_ idea. How could all of y-you _do_ this t-to us?"

Lucius rushed to embrace Ginny and murmured quiet words of comfort to her as she cried. He shared her anger, but he didn't need to contribute to what she'd said – she'd summed it up perfectly. And between the two of them, she had definitely suffered the worst.

Veturia, Minerva, Sidhion and Estelwen shared looks of shame. They knew Ginny had been through hell, and they knew that she had every right to be furious.

Sidhion stepped forward, eyes brimming with tears. He could feel Ginny's anguish, and it tore him apart to know the depth of his daughter's suffering. "Blame me, Tinuamin," he told her, his lips quivering. "No one else. Soren was my brother, after all, and it was ultimately my decision to keep you in the dark as long as possible because I thought that that would be the better way." Remorse consumed him as tears spilled from his eyes. "It wasn't, and I'm so, so sorry. I never meant to cause you such pain. You're my daughter, and I love you. I'd never purposely hurt you. I'll understand if you hate me, but I beg you to forgive me. Please."

Ginny stepped back from Lucius to look at her father. The sadness on Sidhion's face as tears rolled down his cheeks doused her ire somewhat, and she could feel the truth in his words. Yes, Ginny _had_ suffered greatly, but she hadn't been the only one. She would soon be a parent, and she tried to imagine what it must have been like for her parents to give her to another family, not knowing if they'd ever even see her again. Her parents had suffered as much – if not more – than she had. She couldn't hate them for making what they thought had been the better choice – it would kill her if her daughter ever hated her for such.

"I forgive you, and I can't blame you," Ginny eventually said. "You were doing what you thought was best. I'm too happy to be reunited with you to be mad at you." She threw her arms around her father. "I love you, too." It was the first time Ginny had said that, but she meant it – she loved him and Estelwen.

Relieved, Sidhion held Ginny tight. He'd longed to hear her say that she loved him, but he'd given up on it years ago. At that moment, all of his suffering seemed worth it. "No more secrets, Tinuamin," he promised her. "Never again."

Hoping to change the ominous atmosphere around them to something a little more palatable, Minerva said, "Speaking of no more secrets, would you like to see who else is here? Or would you rather get some sleep and wait until later?"

Ginny turned towards Minerva as she wiped away her tears. She'd momentarily forgotten that there were others there. Casting a quick glance at Lucius – who gave her a slight nod – Ginny answered, "We don't want to wait."

When Minerva disappeared around another wall, Lucius joined Ginny and reached for her hand as they exchanged anxious glances.

* * *

A few minutes later, Minerva reappeared with a nervous smile.

"This is Aberforth," she introduced as a man came into view that looked remarkably like Albus, just younger and with a shorter beard. He didn't speak; instead he smiled at Ginny and nodded towards Lucius before stepping over to the side to watch the reunions.

"I'm sure that you'll recognize these gentlemen," Minerva prefaced.

Horace Slughorn and Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared next.

"It's so good to see you, Ginny," Kingsley greeted, his deep, soothing voice reverberating off of the cave walls. "And you, as well, Lucius."

When Kingsley extended his hand, Lucius glanced down at it and then back up into the raven-colored eyes peering at him. The last time that they'd met had not been pleasant, but it was certainly time to move on from the past, and if Kingsley was willing, then so was he. With a smile, Lucius grasped the other man's hand and shook it confidently.

"It's good to see you, too, Kingsley."

Ginny hugged her former teacher. "Professor, how wonderful to see you!"

"Please call me Horace," he insisted with a warm smile. "And Lucius – it's been a long time."

"Too long, Horace." Lucius immediately remembered all the Slug Club functions that he'd attended during his Hogwarts days. Horace, though meek and quirky, had been a good teacher, and he'd enjoyed his classes. He was happy to see him again.

"Both of you will remember these two ladies," Minerva said.

Pomona Sprout and Poppy Pomfrey appeared around the cave wall.

"Oh my gosh!" Ginny squealed, hugging each of them. "I'm so glad you're both here!" Pomona still had chubby cheeks and curly gray hair that had a mind of its own, and Poppy was still thin with a kind but stern countenance.

"We're glad that both of you are here, too," Pomona offered with a big smile. "We looked for you for some time."

"You both look wonderful," Poppy said as she and Pomona hugged Lucius. "And congratulations are in order, I hear, both for your wedding and little one on the way."

"Thank you very much," Lucius replied, stealing a proud glance at his wife.

Ginny looked at Lucius in disbelief and then towards Minerva as Poppy and Pomona joined the others. Her earlier frustration had been forgotten and replaced with giddy anticipation. "I'm so excited! I never thought I'd see anyone from my past again. This is wonderful!"

Minerva motioned towards the next person. "Lucius, I believe you know this gentleman."

When Rogue appeared – looking only slightly better than the last time he'd seen him – Lucius' jaw dropped. "But we saw you in Hogsmeade."

"I was the last one to join, old friend," Rogue explained with a tired smile that reflected his age. "We both know that I couldn't have stayed."

Lucius smiled and hugged the man that had been one of the rare people that he considered a true friend. "Let's not lose contact again, all right?"

Rogue nodded as he stepped back from Lucius. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Next Xenophilius Lovegood rounded the corner clutching a newspaper.

"Hello Ginny, Lucius," he greeted with one nod of his head. The robe he wore looked as if it had been sewn together from remnants of a hundred different quilts, and his long, blond hair framed his face in thin strands. "This is my new paper." He held out his copy for them.

"_The__ Daily __Luna__ Letters_," Ginny read with a grin. "I love it." She assumed that Luna had died, so she didn't comment further. Instead, she folded the paper and stuck it in her back pocket to read later.

When Mara rounded the corner next, Ginny frowned. "What are you – "

Before Ginny could finish her sentence, Mara placed a small vial to her lips and drank the contents. In just a matter of seconds, her physical appearance changed.

"Mrs. Figg?" Ginny exclaimed, instantly recognizing the woman that Harry had pointed out to her at Albus' funeral as the neighbor that had secretly watched over him when he'd stayed at the Dursleys. "But – you – how – "

"I was sent to keep an eye on you," Mrs. Figg explained with a sheepish smile as she nervously clutched her small satchel, her fingers curled around the half moon shaped handles. "I had so much experience watching over Harry, you see."

"So, you've been drinking Polyjuice all this time? Just so you could help me?"

Mrs. Figg nodded, relieved that she would not have to drink the foul potion again. "After you were spotted, we had to get you – and you, Lucius – back where you belonged. I just wish I could have done more."

Ginny knew that Polyjuice was not easy on the body – using it long term often caused lingering effects that were not reversible – so for Mrs. Figg to have taken it for so long just overwhelmed her. Ginny walked over and hugged the older woman tightly, fighting the growing lump in her throat.

"Thank you so much," Ginny said quietly. "You have been, and will continue to be, one of my best friends, and you are undoubtedly one of the bravest witches I know. What should I call you now?" She knew that Mrs. Figg was a Squib, but after what she'd put herself through, it made her a true witch in Ginny's eyes.

Mrs. Figg stepped back from Ginny and shrugged, a little embarrassed at Ginny's display of affection towards her since she hadn't been looking for accolade – she'd just wanted to do what she could to help given her lack of magical ability. "Well, my first name is Arabella," she said. "And Mara is close to that, so perhaps we could keep Mara as my nickname?"

"All right. Mara it remains then."

A small crowd had gathered behind Lucius and Ginny – no one wanted to miss the reunions.

"You'll know this couple," Minerva introduced with a smirk.

When Remus and Tonks appeared, Ginny squealed and hugged both of them at the same time.

"You two are a sight for sore eyes!" Ginny exclaimed. She immediately remembered the night at Grimmauld Place three years ago when Tonks had told her that she liked Remus. Ginny had known that Remus fancied her, too, so she'd assumed it would only be a matter of time for them to get together.

"Likewise, love," Tonks replied as her hair changed colors from red to purple. "We've missed you bunches!"

"You look wonderful," Remus complimented, looking a bit tattered and weary, his hair longer than he'd ever worn it. "Radiant even." He held out his hand to Lucius, having promised Tonks that he would give the man a second chance. "Good to see you, mate."

Again, Lucius was surprised at how he was being greeted by people that he'd once fought against and had been downright nasty to over the years. Pushing the past aside, he grasped Remus' hand and replied, "It's good to see you, as well." If he was honest with himself, Lucius looked forward to getting to know Remus, as they'd only been at Hogwarts for a year together, and he knew very little about him.

"Ginny, you'll know these two," Minerva continued, her smirk bigger.

From around the wall came Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott, hand in hand.

Ginny laughed in happiness when she saw her school mates. "Neville! Hannah! Oh my gosh – and you're dating?"

After they both hugged Ginny, Neville answered, "We've been seeing each other for a few months now." Then he and Hannah exchanged big grins.

"I'm so happy for you both!" Ginny told them before looking at her previous professor expectantly. "Minerva, this is just unbelievable! Are there more?" She felt like a kid at Christmas!

"Yes, but I think you'll find that I saved the best for last," Minerva replied as she motioned for the next two.

When they stepped around the wall, Ginny's world stopped. For a moment, she was speechless as she stared at the men as if they were ghosts. She'd never even considered that anyone in her family had survived. Tears filled her eyes so quickly that she had to blink them away to see.

"Oh my god," she breathed, half-crying and half-smiling. "Ron, Bill – are you real?"

The brothers glanced at each other, both fighting tears, as well. They'd missed their little sister dearly, and they'd been anxious to be reunited with her.

"Ron here is debatable some days," Bill teased good-naturedly. "But I know I am."

Ginny's sob caught in her throat as she rushed over to her brothers. They enveloped her in one big hug; all three hugging and crying. She would never be able to explain what it felt like to be reunited with family again. Regardless of whom her real parents were, Ron and Bill had always been, and would always be, her brothers.

When Mireille fluttered in happiness, it just made Ginny cry harder.

Bill and Ron didn't want to let go of their sister. It had only been a couple years or so, but she looked much older, and they couldn't wait to tell her everything that had happened in their lives.

Minerva – who'd come prepared – handed all three handkerchiefs.

"Thank you," Ginny replied, wiping her face as she stepped back from the guys. "I just can't believe you two are really here. I thought I'd lost all of you forever. This is just – this is beyond words."

"We thought we'd lost you, too," Ron agreed. "We couldn't believe it when Minerva told us she'd found you."

Walking around the wall next were Fleur Delacour and Lisa Turpin. Fleur – who was very pregnant – stood by Bill, and Lisa – who looked to be just a couple months behind Fleur – joined Ron.

Fleur hugged Ginny. "It eez wonderful to see you again," she greeted, her blond hair pulled back in a ponytail. "You are expecting, too, no?"

Ginny nodded. "I'm almost three months."

"That's wonderful! Our children can grow up together," Lisa added happily, resting a hand on her round belly.

"My wife," Ron told Ginny proudly. "Did you know each other in school?"

"Just by face, but I look forward to getting to know you," Ginny added, reaching for Lisa's hand to squeeze. "I've got two of my brothers back and two sister-in-laws with two nieces or nephews on the way. I just can't believe this. I've missed you so much."

"We missed you," Bill replied, gently touching her freckled and bruised cheek. "More than you can imagine."

Lucius, who'd been relatively quiet while watching the emotional reunion of Ginny and her brothers, felt a little left out suddenly, though he was relieved to see some faces that he knew. It would be a big change – though at this point he surmised not _that_ big – but he looked forward to getting to know everyone and starting over with them. He was ecstatic for Ginny, though a bit jealous. To be reunited with two of her brothers – he couldn't imagine what she must be feeling. He knew how close her family had been, and though he'd spent years ridiculing them at every opportunity, he found himself wishing that more of her family had survived.

Remembering Minerva said that she had saved the best for last, Lucius turned around, planning to chat with Kingsley first. He had some long overdue apologies to make, and he figured he might as well get started on them. He just hoped everyone would be able to leave his past in the past and see him for the man he was now.

"Lucius," Minerva said. "I said I'd saved the best for last."

"Yes, Bill and Ron were – "

Lucius vaguely registered hearing Ginny gasp from where she stood with her brothers before he froze mid-sentence and mid-turn as he saw the young man, and the lady by his side, come into view. It was as if someone had just cast a _Petrificus __Totalus_ on him. He wasn't breathing. He wasn't even sure that his heart was still beating.

It couldn't be. It just _couldn__'__t_ be. Life had been awfully unfair to him over the years. It certainly wouldn't be returning one of the best things that he'd ever had…would it? Minerva and her lot weren't playing a cruel joke on him for all of the horrible things he'd done to them over the years, were they? The young man couldn't be real. He just couldn't –

"Hello, Father," Draco greeted, his bottom lip trembling. He wasn't sure what to expect from Lucius – the last time he'd seen him had been uncomfortable, to say the least – so he stood still and waited.

Lucius swallowed thickly as he gazed upon a younger version of himself. "You…you're _alive_," he whispered, terrified that Draco was some sort of hallucination. Was that truly his son standing before him?

"I am," Draco answered, his voice breaking with emotion. He'd been hoping – praying – to whatever deity might exist that his father had changed for the better. "It's really me. I'm here."

Lucius continued to stare at Draco, unable to stop the tears that streamed down his cheeks. Never would a Malfoy have allowed others to see such a display, but Lucius was a battered and decimated man – the only thing he cared about at that moment was the fact that his son was alive. While he was filled with indescribable joy, he was instantly reminded of the hell that he'd put his family through, though, and he had to look away, unable to face Draco. Life was still cruel – after all he'd done, he didn't deserve to have his son back.

Lucius had made Draco's life miserable. He'd put him in danger repeatedly for his own stupid, selfish pursuits. Surely Draco would despise him and be ashamed to acknowledge him as his father. Succumbing to his turbulent emotions, Lucius sank to his knees and covered his face as he sobbed. He sobbed in happiness, he sobbed in guilt and he sobbed in shame.

Draco slowly walked over to Lucius, whose entire body was shaking, and he knelt down in front of him. Never had he seen Lucius reduced to tears. He wasn't really sure what to do; he hadn't even thought that his father was capable of crying.

"Father?"

Lucius kept his face covered and shook his head. "You m-must hate me s-so," he lamented. "How can y-you even speak to m-me after what I p-put you through? Vile, rotten f-father, I am. I d-don't deserve you."

Sniffing back his own emotion, Draco reached for Lucius' hands and pulled them away from his face, making Lucius hang his head lower in embarrassment. He couldn't believe it – his father _had_ changed.

"I don't hate you," Draco insisted, tears spilling from his blue eyes.

"How could y-you not?" Lucius cried, shaking his head. "After everything I d-did – "

"You acted out of fear for yourself and your family," Draco told him. "You didn't truly want to do those things. You were afraid, Father. We all were, and we all did things that we wish we could take back."

"B-but I made y-you take the Mark – allowed _him_ to use y-you as a pawn for – "

"I don't hold anything against you," Draco interrupted. He lifted Lucius' chin so that he could look into his puffy, red eyes. "You're my father. I love you, and I've missed you so much."

As Lucius searched the cerulean pools of Draco's eyes for even the slightest splinter of deception, all he found was sincerity peering back at him – _willing_ him – to believe, and Lucius couldn't help but believe him. His need to was desperate, whether he deserved Draco's sincerity or not. Out of everyone in the cave that he wanted – _needed_ – to make amends with, Draco was on top of the list.

Lucius grabbed Draco then, holding his son as tightly as he could. He wrapped one arm around Draco's trembling shoulders and cradled his head in his other hand. He didn't want to let go, terrified that Draco might disappear if he didn't continue to hold him. If it was all a dream, he never wanted to wake up.

"Please forgive me," Lucius cried, afraid his heart might actually break in two if he didn't hear the words from his child. "Please, Draco. Please forgive me. I just never meant for any of –"

"I forgive you," Draco immediately told him, his words muffled from where his cheek was pressed against Lucius' shoulder. "I forgive you, Father. Truly, I do."

Everyone in the cave was sniffing and wiping tears as they watched. Most knew what the two men had gone through the past few years, so to witness their reunion was both heartbreaking and heartwarming.

When Lucius and Draco released each other, Minerva was there to offer them handkerchiefs, which they quickly took, composing themselves as best they could.

"I suppose Grandfather would be appalled at our behavior right now," Draco said lightheartedly.

Lucius allowed a smile when he pictured his aristocratic father and remembered how staunch he'd been about propriety. "Yes, I'm sure he would be," he agreed. "Now that we've made such a spectacle of ourselves." There were volumes more that he wanted to address with his son, but those conversations could wait. For now, he had Draco's forgiveness, and he could ask no more than that.

"Come meet my fiancée," Draco suggested as both men stood and walked over to the young lady that had come in with him. He was ready to forget about the past and focus on the future. Being without Lucius for almost three years had shown Draco just how much he cared for him and had missed him. "Father, this is Penelope Clearwater. And we just found out this week that we're pregnant."

Lucius' bloodshot eyes enlarged. "I'm going to be a _grandfather_?"

"In about seven months," Penelope confirmed.

With a big smile, Lucius hugged her fiercely. He'd never met Penelope before, but that didn't matter to him. She would soon be his daughter-in-law, and she was carrying his grandchild – that was all the reason that he needed to embrace her. "That is such wonderful news," he said, turning around to find Ginny wiping tears in Bill's comforting arms, motioning to her to join them. "I guess you know that Ginny and I just married and that we're expecting, as well."

"Yes, we'd heard," Penelope replied. "Congratulations! And Ginny, it's good to see you again."

Penelope had dated Percy briefly, and Ginny had always liked her. "It's good to see you, too," Ginny replied, trying to calm herself before quirking an eyebrow at Draco. "Think you can handle me as your stepmother, Malfoy?" she quipped. She knew it was absurd – and she didn't think of herself as his stepmother at all – she just really wanted to keep the mood light. She was drained emotionally and had done enough crying for two lifetimes.

Draco smirked and accepted what he knew was a verbal peace offering from the youngest of the Weasley family. "You just focus on your little one, dear _Stepmother_. You'll have your hands full enough with her. Trust me."

Minerva, still clutching her handkerchief, said, "Well, I know this has been rather traumatic for you both, but all of us agreed that it was better for you to see everyone at once than to string it out over time. We know you both have many questions, and we will answer all that we can. Aberforth and I will give you more information about the village later after you've had time with your families."

The small crowd offered their farewells as they departed for their homes to go back to bed. Lucius and Draco found a quiet corner and dragged two chairs over so they could talk as Veturia and Minerva took a few minutes to catch up. When Estelwen and Sidhion started to leave, Ginny stopped them.

Holding their hands, Ginny led them over to her brothers. "I guess you know about the prophecy and all," she prefaced as they nodded. "I'd like you to meet my parents, Sidhion and Estelwen Adair, leaders of the Loinnir clan." Ginny turned to her parents then. "And these are my brothers, Bill and Ron Weasley."

The four shook hands.

"We're honored to meet you," Estelwen told them. "Ginny has spoken highly of you – the rest of your family, too. Your mother and father must have been remarkable people."

Bill and Ron exchanged sad smiles.

"They were," the older brother replied. "We miss them very much."

"We've heard quite a bit about you two from Minerva," Ron added. "Do you really have pointy ears?"

"_Ronald_," Ginny gently scolded with a roll of her eyes.

"It's all right, Tinuamin," Sidhion responded with a laugh. He nodded at his wife as they waved their hands over their ears to reveal the tips.

Ron's eyes lit up. "Wicked! Gin, can you do that?"

Ginny couldn't help but laugh at Ron's ever-present though often improperly timed enthusiasm. Some things never changed. And she would remain forever grateful of that.

"Yes I can, but I'll show you later. Let's chat some first. There's so much to talk about."

* * *

"I still can't believe that I'm sitting here talking to you," Lucius told his son with a shake of his head. "Ginny told me that you'd died. What happened?"

Draco had tried to put that particular day out of his mind as best he could, but he didn't mind telling Lucius – he knew it would be one of his first questions. "Near the end, I'd been hit by some sort of hex – no idea which one – and I'd been lying on the ground, barely able to move, when Minerva approached me," Draco explained. "She'd told me that Mum had been killed and that she hadn't been able to locate you yet. She explained that she and some others were leaving – starting over in a secret location – and she asked if I wanted to join them or stay. Of course, I asked if you would be invited if found alive, and she promised me that you would be." Draco shook his head slowly. "Everything happened so fast, and I was so frightened. I couldn't imagine ever having any sort of normal life in our world after all that had happened, and though I knew that I was leaving everything that we'd held in high esteem, I decided to go, taking the huge chance that you'd say yes, too, if you were ever found. Minerva had a small vial of Polyjuice Potion, so we added my hair and poured it into the nearest body that we could find. She Apparated me to their hideout, and Poppy healed me from the hex."

"You've been living here this entire time?"

Draco nodded.

"Well, tell me about Penelope," Lucius requested, wanting to discuss more pleasant subject matter. Though it had only been a couple years, he felt as if he'd missed so much more time than that. Draco had been a student when he'd seen him last, and now he would soon be a husband and father.

Draco smiled at the mention of his fiancée. "She's three years older than me. I barely remember her from school, but she says that I was a bit of a brat. She'd lost her parents to an attack just before the war, so we spent quite a bit of time talking since I'd lost mine, too, or at least I thought I had." He paused and glanced down uncomfortably. "She's – uh – half-blood, and –"

"Draco." When the younger Malfoy looked up with uncertainty clouding his eyes, Lucius asked, "Does she make your days brighter just be being by your side?"

Draco nodded. "But she's – "

"It matters not," Lucius stated, surprised that he actually believed what he was saying. "I have learned that blood does not hold the clout that it once did. There are more important things in life than the so-called purity of our blood." He was certain that at least four generations of Malfoy patriarchs rolled over in their crypts just then in reaction to his statements, and in a strange way, it amused him.

Draco shook his head, but he was smiling. "Are you sure you're my father?" He'd dreamed of hearing such talk from Lucius, but he never thought it would actually happen. For the first time, he was proud of his father.

"I know, I know. But many of my ideals have changed, thanks to that remarkable young lady over there."

Draco and Lucius looked over to where Ginny stood with her parents and brothers.

"Makes your days brighter, does she?" Draco asked, looking at his father again. He'd never seen the twinkle that now resided in Lucius' eyes. A small part of him resented that he'd never looked at his mother that way, but Draco also knew that his parents' marriage had been arranged. He was not so immature that he didn't understand the kind of nuptials that they had taken part in. A bigger part of him felt sorry for them, really, because they'd never truly been _in_ love with each other.

Lucius watched Ginny for a moment longer before facing Draco. "I owe that woman my life," he stated. "She has stood by me numerous times when she should have told me to sod off. She's sexy, she's brilliant and she's braver than I could ever imagine being. I know it might be a little awkward for you, but I do hope you'll try to get to know her."

Draco had never seen that side of Lucius before – actually, he was fairly certain that it hadn't existed previously. Of course, everyone that lived in Dunquin now was not exactly the same as they'd been just a couple years previous, either – the war had taken care of that. He was thankful that everyone had left behind their tainted opinions and had worked hard to start over with each other.

"Father, I no longer possess the attitudes and prejudices that I once tried to have," Draco shared. "If she makes you this happy, then I'm sure we'll get along just fine. Besides, I'm looking forward to having a little sister to tease."

Lucius beamed at his son in pride and disbelief. Despite the awful things he'd done during Draco's childhood, Draco had grown up to be a fine young man – he assumed Narcissa was to thank for that. "There's so much to tell you, Son."

Draco reached for Lucius' hand. "We'll have time," he promised. "You're not going anywhere, Father. You're home."

Lucius squeezed Draco's hand in response. He was too overcome with the idea of having another home, especially with the son that he'd thought he'd lost, to reply with an articulate sentence. Glancing over at Ginny again, a sudden wave of peace cascaded over him – a peace that he was certain he'd never experienced in his adult life before. He was married to an amazing woman, he was going to be a father, he'd been reunited with his son and he was going to be a grandfather.

Lucius Malfoy considered himself to be richer than he had ever been, though he had little money to his name. His ancestors would surely be appalled at his current station, but for the first time in his life, Lucius didn't give a damn about them. He was _happy_, and that's all that mattered.

* * *

Thaurer - abominable one

Haru - grandfather

* * *

**_I truly hope that you enjoyed the ending after the long and crazy roller coaster ride that I've taken you on. There will be an epilogue to follow. I have spent more time, put forth more effort and experienced more emotion with this story than any of my others - I hope it has shown with each chapter posted!_**

**_A tremendous THANK YOU goes to Bardess of Avon, fury-shashka and my dear friend in New Orleans. This chapter was more than important, and those three made sure it was everything that I wanted it to be. _**

**_And thank yous to my readers for reviews of my last chapter: Eveil Woman, sjrodgers108, Callidora-Malfoy, DZAuthor, fury-shashka, Dracoginnylover24, Lyssa117, Avalon-Mist, black hair ribbon and roni2010. _**

**_A special hello to a new reader - MeinSchatz! *waves*_**

**_Little side note - my Etsy shop is ready for the holidays, and I'm currently offering a different coupon code each day until next Monday. Check it out! Lots of new items! h t t p : / / www .etsy. com/shop/Broken Quill Creations?ref=ss_profile_**

**_Again, THANK YOU from the bottom of my heart!__ MUAH!_**


	51. Epilogue

**Epilogue - 200 years later**

* * *

Mireille Ravenne Malfoy was born in the year 2000, and like her mother's birth, hers had also been interrupted by the Elven prophet, Izindu. Friends and family had been anxiously awaiting Mireille's birth, but no one imagined the miracle that would happen on that special day.

As Ginny had been prepped for delivery – her husband and mother by her side – a green mist had formed above her bed, much to the surprise of everyone in the birthing room.

_"It's Izindu," Estelwen announced, sinking to her knees and bowing her head in a show of respect for the ancient prophet._

_ "Lucius Malfoy," the soft, feminine voice spoke from the swirling mist. "You've returned our Detholusin to us, and you have loved and cared for her immensely throughout your journey. You've also freed the Duchans of their evil bonds by destroying Soren. They are now able to become one clan again, as they have always meant to be. In gratitude, I will grant you one wish – whatever is your heart's desire shall be yours."_

_ Lucius looked at Ginny – who was just as dumbfounded as he was – and then at Estelwen – who still had her head bowed where she knelt. There were a hundred things that he could ask for – money, a mansion, designer clothing, expensive furniture – but there was only one thing that was his heart's desire. He didn't know if his request could be granted, but he decided to ask, anyway._

_ "My wish is to be an elf so that I can enjoy a long life with my wife."_

_ "First, you must promise that you will follow our ways and teach Mireille our traditions," Izindu said._

_ Lucius nodded as he continued to look up at the swirling mist. "Yes, I promise, Izindu. We will follow the traditions."_

_ The next thing Lucius remembered was waking up on the floor as Ginny was beginning to push. It wasn't until twenty minutes later when he climbed in the bed to hold his wife and daughter that he became aware anything was different._

_ "Nice ears," Ginny commented with a tired smile._

_ When Lucius lifted a hand to each ear, he gasped. "They're pointed!"_

_ Estelwen, who stood on the other side of the bed, beamed proudly at her son-in-law._

_ "You are a Loinnir elf, Lucius," she told him. "Izindu granted your wish. You have found great favor with her. It has been thousands of years since she last changed a human."_

_ Lucius glanced at Ginny in shock and then at Estelwen. "I'm an elf? Completely?"_

_ Estelwen nodded. "Completely."_

_ Lucius touched his daughter's pink cheek then. "But what about – "_

_ "Mireille, too," Estelwen confirmed. "All of you are one hundred percent Elven."_

_ Lucius laughed in happiness before looking at Ginny. "You sure you want an elf for a husband?"_

_ Ginny giggled at his question. She'd never been happier in her life. The thought of living hundreds of years without him had always depressed her, so she was ecstatic that she no longer had to think on it. "I just want you," she told him. "And our daughter. That's all I need."_

_ "I'll go let everyone know that Mireille is here," Estelwen offered as she affectionately rubbed the top of her granddaughter's head. "You three need a few minutes alone."_

_ Ginny quickly reached for Estelwen's hand. Though she'd always love Molly, Ginny had grown to love her biological mother just as much, and she thought it was time to tell her in her own way. "Thank you, Atara. I'm glad you were here with me."_

_ It was the first time that Ginny had called her mother by anything other than her given name, and Estelwen was so overcome with emotion that all she could do was nod and squeeze Ginny's hand in reply before leaving._

_ Ginny looked suddenly at Mireille as if she'd spoken out loud. In a split second, she understood what her daughter wanted._

_ Handing her to Lucius, she said, "She wants her father to hold her."_

_ Lucius took Mireille, carefully cradling the tiny bundle in his arms. Bright green eyes peered up at him curiously, and it made his heart soar in that beautifully unexplainable way that told him his life would never be the same. His daughter – he was holding his daughter! He could hardly believe where his life had ended up. After trudging along on the path of evil for so many years, he'd been afraid that he'd get lost on the new path of virtue, but he wasn't lost. He was found. And it was beautiful._

_ "Hello, Mireille," he whispered, his voice quivering with emotion as he gently bounced the precious baby in his arms. "You're father's little miracle, you know that?" He kissed her forehead as his eyes pooled with tears. Here she was – his last chance to make his life right. He would do things differently with her than he had with Draco; he would be much more present in her life, and his family would always come first. "Father loves you so much, and he promises to be the best father that he can."_

_ Ginny smiled lovingly at Lucius as he gazed at Mireille in awe. "She says she loves you."_

_ "How do you – "_

_ "It's the bond," Ginny answered. "I don't understand all of it exactly, but I feel it – I just know."_

_ Securing Mireille in one arm, Lucius cupped Ginny's cheek with his free hand and looked into the eyes of the woman who'd given him a better life than he'd ever had previously. "I love you more than you could ever imagine, Belle Rousse. Never have I been so rich. I will do everything I can to make our long life together as happy as it can be."_

_ "You already have," Ginny told him before she leaned over for a kiss._

* * *

Aside from being the prophesized peacemaker for the Loinnir clan, Mireille had a relatively normal childhood. Her mother kept her in line, her father spoiled her and her older brother protected her. She attended the public school in Dunquin with the Muggle and other magical children from the village until the morning of her eleventh birthday when a long-eared owl named Wulfric delivered her acceptance letter to Dunquin Academy of Wizardry.

The academy had floundered for years until Minerva and her lot arrived. Dunquin Academy had always been 'off the map', and when Albus had requested asylum with the small community, they'd insisted that their school continue to be kept isolated from the rest of the magical world, which Albus was all too happy to comply with. Since the wizard population in Dunquin had been rather sparse, Minerva and Kingsley helped them revamp the curriculum and add more classes and teachers to create a more well-rounded education for the students. Horace taught Potions, Ron – Flying, Bill was the gamekeeper and taught Care Of Magical Creatures, Fleur – International Wizard Studies, Neville – Herbology, Hannah was one of three nurses, Remus taught Defense Against the Dark Arts, Tonks – Ancient Runes, Evie – Muggle Studies, Maire worked in the library and Ginny taught Charms. Though officially retired, Minerva, Poppy and Pomona sometimes assisted with their respective subjects.

The other wizard refugees had non-academy jobs. Draco and Penelope opened a financial auditing company, at which Lucius held employment as the Senior Auditor. Aberforth and Rogue opened a tavern. Xenophilius continued printing _The Daily Luna Letters,_ and Mrs. Figg was the babysitter for everyone's children.

The first eight years in Dunquin's maternity ward were quite busy. In 2000, Fleur gave birth to Arthur, followed by Lisa with George, Ginny with Mireille and Penelope with Cissy. Tonks gave birth to twin boys, Teddy and Sirius, the next year. Lisa welcomed Fred to the world in 2002, followed by Evie with Delia in 2003. It was Lisa's turn one more time in 2004 with Molly. Hannah gave birth to her and Neville's only child, Alice, in 2005. Penelope had her second child, Dane, in 2007, while Fleur's son, Pierre, in 2008 ended the 'baby years'.

Thankfully, the children all got along remarkably well as they grew up together, though they did have very different personalities. Eventually, they all found love, married and had their own families, but it was different for Mireille. When she and Sirius Lupin decided to marry, it was a bittersweet union because she knew she would only have him for a limited amount of time, but they decided their love was worth it. They'd been inseparable since they were fifteen, and neither could imagine being with anyone else. They were wed by Sidhion in 2021, and they started their family immediately. Over the next twelve years, she had eight children – four boys and four girls. Two were part Metamorphmagus – Tonks had been quite proud.

Mireille and Sirius remained in Dunquin with their friends and family, and their children attended Dunquin Academy of Wizardry as they had. When Horace retired, Sirius took over as Potions professor while Mireille worked in arbitration at the Dunquin Legal Council; settling disputes had always been a natural gift.

When Sirius died at age one hundred eighty-seven in 2188, Mireille remained in Dunquin for another few years before returning to her homeland in Donegal. She knew that her clan needed her desperately, and without Sirius by her side, she decided that that's where she belonged.

Lucius and Ginny were eager to return with her. Everyone from their world that had relocated to Dunquin had all passed by 2198. After all they'd been through up to that point in their lives, watching their friends and immediate family age and eventually die had been the absolute hardest thing to handle. They'd known it would happen, but dealing with the great loss left both of them depressed for months each time, and after Lisa's death – the last from their group - the Elven couple quickly decided that it was time to leave behind the anguish and return to Donegal with their daughter.

After almost two hundred years without Soren, much of the verbal venom that he had injected into his followers had been eradicated, and there were less of his followers that remained. When Mireille returned, she worked tirelessly with elders of both clans, and she was eventually able to restore peace and reunite the Loinnir clan.

She _was_ the Iloscarin, after all.

* * *

"Do you regret anything?" Ginny asked her husband. They stood on the back porch of her parents' home and watched their great-grandchildren's grandchildren dance in merriment – that month had brought a wedding. With so many generations of their family alive, it seemed as if each month brought either a wedding or a birth. The Malfoy clan had much to celebrate, and they were a joyous bunch of elves.

Lucius reached for Ginny's slender hand to hold, smiling reverently at his mother's wedding ring that still adorned her finger. Their hair was a little greyer, there were a few more lines on their faces and they didn't dance as much as they used to, but he was more in love with Ginny than ever. They rarely spoke of their 'human past', so her question surprised him.

"My beloved Belle Rousse, how could I possibly regret anything?" he asked her, motioning to the large group of elves before them. "Look at all you've given me. Our family is miraculous – I can't imagine what my life would be like without each and every one of them. I just never thought it could be so rich and fulfilling. I've always said – and will continue to say – that my life began the day you rescued me. You pulled me from that field and gave me more than I ever had."

Ginny wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder as Lucius put his arm around her shoulders. "It seems so long ago, doesn't it? Like it was another lifetime."

"It certainly doesn't seem real anymore," Lucius replied. "And for that, I'm thankful. I've much better things to concentrate on."

Ginny smiled as she continued watching everyone as they danced. The journey there had certainly not been easy, but she wouldn't have traded her life for anything in the world. "Let's get married," she said suddenly as she looked up at him.

Lucius chuckled and met her gaze. "Darling, have you forgotten that we've been married two hundred happy years?" he asked, giving her shoulder a squeeze.

"Of course I haven't forgotten. I meant, let's do it again. Let's renew our vows."

Lucius turned to his side to face Ginny properly. He just never tired of staring into her beautiful, bright green eyes, and he'd never been able to say no to her.

"I think that's a wonderful idea, Belle Rousse," he agreed. "In fact, let's do it now while everyone is here."

"Now?" Ginny hadn't considered that.

"Yes, now. Go get your father so he can officiate."

Ginny stared at Lucius as she considered his suggestion, but she was unable to find any reason to wait.

"All right," she said with a big grin. "We'll do it now."

When she started to walk away, Lucius grabbed her and pressed his lips to hers in a passionate but brief kiss. "Amin mela lle, Ginevra."

Ginny's heart melted as it usually did from his heartfelt declarations. They weren't daily or even weekly, but they made her weak in the knees when she heard them. "Amin mela lle, Lucius. I'm going to get Atar. Wait right here."

After she left, Lucius breathed deeply and looked out over the grounds at his extensive family, knowing that he'd do anything that Ginny asked of him because she was his world. He couldn't wait to see what the next two hundred years would bring for them.

* * *

"There they go again," Mireille's eldest son, Taegen, remarked when he saw his grandparents kissing on the porch. It was a common occurrence – Lucius and Ginny always been very affectionate – and all of the 'grand and great' children enjoyed teasing them.

Mireille smiled at her son who looked more like his father than he ever had. "They have a remarkable love story, Olan. You should ask them to tell you about it." She grinned and shook her head. "You won't believe it when you hear it. It's one for the ages."

* * *

Amin mela lle – I love you

Olan – son

* * *

**_And that, my wonderful readers, concludes this crazy adventure. I have put so much of my heart and soul into each and every chapter - I hope that has come across to you. I can't thank you enough for sticking with me while I tortured Lucius and Ginny, but I made sure to give them and all of you a happy ending. _**

**_I will now work on Lost & Found Treasure...a story about Barbossa and Elizabeth. There was no Fountain of Youth...my story starts 3 years after AWE concludes. When that is finished, I will return to Potterverse - I'm already working on that one. It will be a post-war story that will focus on the main characters as they struggle to deal with their emotional scars while trying to heal and move on with their lives. Dramione shippers will love it. ; )_**

**_Many thanks goes to the following for their reviews last chapter - MeinSchatz, Red Writer, Maya Serena, Callidora-Malfoy, DZAuthor, Lyssa117, fury-shashka, Phoenix Rebel, skelanimaldiego, sjrodgers108, roni2010, black hair ribbon, Avalon-Mist and you're a star. All of your kind words and comments throughout this story has kept me going in ways you'll never know. I can't tell you just how much I appreciate each one of you! *group hug*_**

**_BIG thanks goes to Bardess of Avon for beta-ing the majority of this story! Always timely, always kind...she's amazing. : )_**

**_Another huge thanks to fury-shashka and SeaChange79 for helping me add where necessary and clarify when unclear. They got me 'unstuck' often, and I owe them lots._**

**_I'd love to hear from all of you, and I hope you follow me as I move on to my next story. MUAH!_**


	52. Publishing This Story

Forgive me for teasing you with an update for a completed story, but I have VERY good reason. I'm seriously considering self-publishing this story after I edit and take out all things Potter; I'll have to remove anything that JK created so as to avoid a legal battle. I can keep it 'magical', though – just have to change a few words around. I can keep the backstory the same – just have to come up with new names for people and things.

My reason for posting is because I need your feedback on this. Do you think it's a good idea? Do you think fans of magical/fantasy stories would enjoy this? Once done, would you help me by sharing with your friends and such?

The only thing I have to figure out is a cover. I'm not real sure what I want to do with that. I want to keep it simple yet intriguing. I thought about trying to find someone on Deviant Art that could maybe help. We'll see.

Anyway, I'd appreciate feedback. If you want to send me a PM instead of leaving a 'review' (since this isn't a proper chapter), that would be fine.

Thanks.


End file.
